Un Malfoy n'aime pas
by dark.setsuna
Summary: [Slash DMxHP] On dit souvent qu'un Malfoy se doit de ne pas aimer mais simplement profiter des plaisirs qui s'offrent à lui. Que se passetil alors lorsque le plaisir se nomme Harry et qu'il est bien résolu à le faire capituler ? Et oui chap 39
1. Et là, je t'ai vu sous un autre jour

**Titre **: Un Malfoy n'aime pas

**Auteur **: dark.setsuna

**Base **: Harry Potter (jusqu'au tome 4 car je n'ai pas lu le 5 même si je sais ce qui s'y passe)

**Genre** : Slash, lemons, amours contrariés et désillusions

**Pairing **: DracoxHarry

**Avertissement** : Cette fic fait allusion à une relation de nature homosexuelle donc si ce genre de rapports vous déplait, passez votre chemin, cela vaut mieux …

**Rating **: **R **pour plusieurs scènes plus ou moins graphiques par la suite

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon grand désespoir) mais sont la propriété de JKR (inutile de retourner le couteau dans la plaie) Seule cette fiction est à moi.

**Note&Co** : Ceci est ma première fiction HP même si j'ai déjà sévit dans un autre fandom (GW) Cette fic a été écrite il y a de ça presque un an et reste inachevée pour l'instant mais je compte bien remédier à cela. Je m'excuse par avance de son manque d'originalité (le conflit et rivalité habituels entre deux ennemis de toujours) j'espère juste parvenir à ajouter ma petite touche personnelle et pouvoir retranscrire tout ce que j'aime lire dans une fic du genre. Pour ce qui est la forme en elle-même de cette fic, j'hésite encore alors pour le moment voici deux scènes illustrant leurs coups de foudres mutuels, pouvant être considérées comme deux chapitres à par entière, histoire de vous mettre dans l'ambiance. Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une **bonne lecture**, en espérant que ces deux chapitres vous plaisent ;)

* * *

**Chapitre numéro 1 :** Et là, je t'ai vu sous un autre jour

* * *

« Excusez moi, j'ai été retenu … S'exclama le serpentard en refermant la porte derrière lui, remarquant que tous étaient déjà installés » 

Il reporta son attention sur le professeur de potion et accessoirement le directeur de sa maison pour attendre son verdict quand à son retard de quelques minutes. Séverus Rogue se retourna vers le fond de la classe et détailla l'élève qui venait d'entrer, remarquant qu'il s'agissait également du meilleur élève de sa matière.

« C'est bon Monsieur Malfoy, mais que cela ne se reproduise plus … Répondit le professeur en se tournant de nouveau vers le tableau pour y inscrire les instructions à suivre »

Draco traversa la salle pour aller s'asseoir devant, sentant les regards des autres élèves se poser sur lui à son passage, plusieurs chuchotements s'élevant derrière son dos. Harry murmura discrètement à son voisin, révolté par l'attitude de l'homme en noir.

« Je suis sûr que si ça avait été moi, il m'aurait enlever au moins trente points … »  
« Ça c'est sur … Confirma Ron, en trempant sa plume dans l'encrier à côté de lui »

L'adolescent poussa un lourd soupir avant de croiser le regard du serpentard qui venait de rejoindre sa place, celui-ci lui décochant comme à son habitude un sourire dédaigneux avant de tourner la tête. Harry nota que tout dans son attitude semblait démontrer qu'il venait de parcourir un marathon éprouvant à voir le froissement et le désordre général de ses affaires. Jamais encore, il n'avait remarqué que Draco avait un visage aussi fin, ses lèvres légèrement rougies lui donnaient un air des plus séduisants, de plus ses cheveux n'étaient pas plaqués vers l'arrière comme à leur habitude mais revenaient vers l'avant de manière indisciplinée, sa robe était froissée et le col de sa chemise blanche était ouvert sur son cou dévoilant une peau claire et doucement satinée, sa cravate aux couleurs serpentard étant desserrée.

Harry détourna brusquement le regard, réalisant qu'il venait de détailler longuement le blond et qu'il avait apprécié, déconcerté par sa soudaine fixation, il masqua du mieux qu'il put ses joues rougies derrières ses mèches hirsutes, reprenant la lecture de la prochaine potion à réaliser. Perturbé par les rires bruyants de la rangée à côté de lui, il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers l'origine d'un tel chahut, que bien sûr Rogue prenait soin d'ignorer.

« Alors ? Demanda Crabbe et Goyle en cœur, fixant en souriant l'adolescent décoiffé »

Harry ne parvint pas à voir l'expression du jeune homme car il était de dos, cependant à en voir les têtes des serpentards autour de lui, il semblait avoir réalisé un exploit considérable. Mais qu'est ce que Malfoy avait bien pu encore inventer pour se faire autant remarquer et admirer ? Du moins, il s'en moquait du moment que cela ne l'implique pas lui et qu'il n'ai pas encore mit en place l'un de ses plans machiavéliques. Harry se rendit soudain compte qu'il avait parlé à haute voix, du moins suffisamment fort pour que Ron l'entende :

« Tu n'es pas au courant ? … Malfoy se vante partout d'avoir enfin réussit à déflorer Thomas Norton, un serdaigle réputé pour être vertueux et prude… C'est son nouvel objectif cette année, faire que plus aucun sixième année ne soit vierge … »  
« Vraiment ! Mais alors ça veut dire qu'il ... aime les hommes ? Demanda Harry, totalement abasourdi par cette révélation »

« Mais t'étais où les deux dernières années ! S'exclama Ron en riant. Enfin tout le monde sait que Malfoy est gay et qui plus est, que c'est un coureur de jupon invétéré. Je peux t'assurer qu'il n'est jamais seul la nuit … A ton avis, pourquoi il dort toujours pendant le cour de Hagrid ? »

« Alors là franchement je … »

« Messieurs Potter et Weasley ! Ca ne vous dérange pas au moins que je parle plus fort que vous ? A moins que ne désiriez une tasse de thé ! … Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor ! S'exclama la voix cynique de Rogue à côté d'eux. »

Harry et Ron baissèrent la tête, en soupirant, le brun marmonnant quelque chose contre une chauve souris et l'injustice dans le monde. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux de son livre de potions, le jeune homme rencontra le regard du serpentard un peu plus loin, celui-ci ricanant en le fixant avec intensité. Harry le fusilla du regard puis murmura une injure entre ses lèvres. Draco esquissa un sourire insolent avant de se retourner vers sa horde de partisans, énonçant de sa voix condescendante :

« Potter et Weasley sont sur un quai, Weasley tombe à l'eau : Qui reste-t-il ? … Personne parce que Potter est tellement con qu'il s'est pris les pieds dans la corde servant à amarrer les bateaux et qu'il a rejoint Weasley tout au fond de l'eau ... S'exclama Draco en souriant puis se tournant vers l'intéressé, il poursuivit : … Et maintenant ils font : Glou glou glou … Paix à leurs âmes … »

De nouveau éclats de rire retentirent à côté de lui alors que le serpentard continuait de fixer Harry, son sourire prétentieux collé aux lèvres. Le survivant le fusilla du regard, s'apprêtant à répliquer quand il remarqua que Rogue les observait un peu plus loin, il détourna les yeux en soupirant :

« Abruti … »

Draco se retourna à son tour vers son voisin, en soufflant.

« Ouuuh mais c'est qu'il en a du répondant le balafré, j'en ai encore des frissons dans le dos ! Pfff quel crétin et dire que c'est sur ça que les sorciers reposent leurs espoirs … Marmonna l'adolescent dans sa barbe inexistante alors qu'il versait différents ingrédients dans le chaudron placé face à lui. »

Harry reporta son attention sur la potion a réaliser, sentant la colère monter en lui et une envie folle d'arracher son sourire arrogant à ce satané serpentard.

La fin du cour ne tarda pas arriver au grand soulagement du jeune homme, dont le sourire se déroba bien vite en pensant qu'il avait le cour d'Hagrid également en commun avec les Serpentard. Harry rangea rapidement ses affaires, souhaitant sortir le plus vite possible de cet enfer et quitter leur professeur de potion qu'il haïssait profondément. Il rencontra brusquement l'épaule d'un élève et se retrouva peu de temps après au sol, étendu sous le corps athlétique de celui qui l'avait bousculé. Relevant les yeux de son cou, Harry rencontra le regard sidéré du blond, qui le fixait intrigué, ses yeux d'un gris clair étincelant. Reprenant bien vite ses esprits, Draco appuya ses bras de part et d'autre des épaules du brun pour se redresser, fusillant du regard l'adolescent sur lequel il était étendu pas plus tôt.

« C'est pas possible, tu ne peux pas faire attention où tu marches ! Jura le blond en époussetant ses affaires et remettant sa robe en ordre. Il remarqua alors que la chemise du brun s'était relevée pendant leur chute, dévoilant une partie de son ventre plat et hâlé. »

Harry se redressa sur ses coudes, abaissant violemment sa chemise en réalisant que le blond le détaillait avec attention. Se remettant de nouveau sur ses pieds, il observa ses lunettes qui n'avaient elle pas résisté, jurant en pensant qu'il avait un match demain, il saisit son sac et sa baguette avant de sortir, ignorant le jeune homme qui l'observait complètement déboussolé

* * *

**(À suivre) **

Voici donc pour le premier chapitre, si ça vous a plus, courrez lire le deuxième ;)

Et merci de lire cette fic


	2. En y regardant de plus prêt

**Titre : **Un Malfoy n'aime pas

**Auteur : **dark.setsuna

**Base : **Harry Potter (jusqu'au tome 4 car je n'ai pas lu le 5 même si je sais ce qui s'y passe)

**Genre** Slash, lemons, amours contrariés et désillusions

**Pairing : **DracoxHarry

**Avertissement :** Cette fic fait allusion à une relation de nature homosexuelle donc si ce genre de rapports vous déplait, passez votre chemin, cela vaut mieux …

**Rating : ****R **pour plusieurs scènes plus ou moins graphiques par la suite

**Disclaimer** Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon grand désespoir) mais sont la propriété de JKR (inutile de retourner le couteau dans la plaie) Seule cette fiction est à moi.

**Note&Co :** Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fic, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Chapitre numéro 2 :** En y regardant de plus prêt

* * *

Draco attendait avec impatience l'entrée de l'équipe adverse sur le terrain, sachant que la Coupe des quatre saisons allait se jouer d'une minute à l'autre, au cour de ce match tant attendu. La voix du commentateur gryffondor résonnait dans ses oreilles sous la forme d'un affreux bourdonnement, il ne l'avait jamais apprécié celui-là principalement à cause de sa voix discordante et du favoritisme fait à sa maison, vantant sans cesse les exploits de son équipe les années précédentes. Draco relâcha son visage vers l'arrière en soupirant, sentant une légère brise d'air frais passer entre ses cheveux encore humides. Faisant un tour d'horizon des personnes venues assister au match, il repéra bien vite Dumbledore et le corps enseignant, ce balourd de Hagrid accompagné des deux amis du survivant qu'il abhorrait par-dessus tout et un peu plus loin, son fan club composé de Stacy Simpson qui hurlait son prénom, _le jour où elle comprendrait qu'il était gay celle-là !  
_  
Soudain une multitude d'acclamations s'élevèrent au milieu de la foule pour applaudir l'entrée des joueurs vainqueurs de la Coupe depuis déjà plusieurs années à savoir l'équipe représentant la maison Gryffondor. Draco leur lança un regard dédaigneux, en jurant contre leur prétention et leur vanité. Jordans présenta l'un à la suite des autres les joueurs et leurs fonctions, s'enorgueillissant d'un sentiment de fierté. Le serpentard les détailla un à un, ne manquant pas d'ajouter plusieurs remarques acides à leurs sujets. Vint enfin le tour d'Harry qui s'avança, vêtu de sa tenue rouge et or à l'honneur de sa maison, Draco resta stupéfait quelques instants, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Il réécouta une seconde voix la voix du présentateur pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien du même adolescent qu'il avait l'habitude de critiquer, d'humilier et de rabaisser. 

Avalant sa salive, il détailla langoureusement le jeune homme, hypnotisé par son visage souriant mais concentré. Ses cheveux étaient comme à leurs habitudes dans un désordre le plus complet, retombant parfois par mèches sur le visage fin du brun mais ce n'était pas sa coiffure qui le fascinait, non c'était plutôt son regard. En cet instant, Harry ne portait plus ses habituelles lunettes rondes et disgracieuses, dévoilant ses yeux légèrement en amande d'une couleur ensorcelante, un vert proche de l'émeraude, une couleur unique et électrisante. Draco se passionna pour son regard, repensant à leur altercation de la veille. Les lunettes du jeune homme s'étaient brisées au cour de leur chute, raison sans doute pour laquelle Harry s'était enfin résolu à ne plus les porter et à faire appel à la magie pour ce match. L'attrapeur serpentard détailla langoureusement l'adolescent, se souvenant également avoir entraperçu une partie de son corps qui lui avait fort plus, lui laissant imaginer à loisir un corps fin mais athlétique et une peau hâlée et veloutée. Sentant une soudaine chaleur l'envahir dans une partie bien ciblée de son anatomie, Draco détourna les yeux avant qu'on ne le surprenne à déshabiller du regard son adversaire direct.

Enfourchant son balai au même instant que le brun, tous deux s'envolèrent au premier coup de sifflet, prenant rapidement de la hauteur. Harry s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable du sol, scrutant l'ensemble de la surface à la recherche d'une petite balle volante. Draco s'immobilisa à ses côtés, pouvant ainsi l'observer selon son envie.

« Alors Potter, tu as enfin abandonné tes vieilles lunettes biscornues ! S'exclama le blond d'une voix traînante »

« Je te rappelle que tu les as cassé donc je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, maintenant cherche au lieu de parler … »

« Tu avais juste à les réparer mais je doute que tu saches effectuer un sort d'une telle difficulté … Répondit l'adolescent avec ironie »

« Puisque tu veux tout savoir, j'attendais justement le jour où elle se casserait pour pouvoir enfin m'en débarrasser sans attirer l'attention… Murmura Harry avec désinvolture, tout à son exploration des lieux. »

Draco esquissa un sourire, observant avec attention les cuisses tendues du brun, appuyées fermement contre le manche balais. Se mettant bien vite en tête de faire céder l'adolescent avant la fin de l'année, il n'eut aucune difficulté à se convaincre que malgré ses premiers préjugés et l'antipathie indéniable qu'il éprouvait à son égard, le brun deviendrait bien vite, l'un de ses meilleurs coups et certainement le plus attirant et le plus glorifiant. Jamais encore il n'avait réalisé à quel point, le jeune homme était harmonieusement proportionné, alliant la finesse à la force et le mystère à la candeur. Soudain déstabilisé par cette pensée un peu trop sentimentale à son goût, Draco reprit bien vite ses esprits, perturbé par l'effet qu'il avait sur lui et qu'il n'avait surtout jusqu'alors jamais ressenti. Décidant de passer à l'attaque le plus vite possible pour ne pas trop s'attarder sur son cas, l'adolescent s'approcha encore d'avantage de l'attrapeur, soufflant de manière sensuelle au creux de son oreille.

« T'as bien fait de retirer tes lunettes, tu es cent fois plus attirant ainsi … »

Harry se retourna brusquement vers l'adolescent, les joues empourprées suite à la remarque qu'il venait de lui faire. Craignant d'avoir mal comprit tellement cela semblait absurde, il reprit, indécis et déboussolé :

« Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? »

Draco esquissa un sourire, amusé de voir l'effet qu'il produisait également sur lui, confirmant ses pensées au sujet de ses préférences. Passant soudain sa main sur la cuisse du brun pour la caresser langoureusement, il murmura d'une voix grave à l'encontre du jeune homme troublé :

« Tu sais Potter, si tu aimes avoir quelque chose entre les cuisses, j'veux bien me porter volontaire … »

Harry le fixa stupéfait et abasourdi, réalisant que le jeune homme était en train de lui faire une proposition.

Draco s'élança soudain à vive allure vers un point fixe, délaissant le brun pour reprendre ses fonctions d'attrapeur. Réagissant au quart de tour, Harry partit à sa poursuite, n'arrivant malgré tout pas à chasser les paroles précédentes du jeune homme dans son esprit. Tout se passa très rapidement sous les applaudissements et les cris de la foule, Draco descendit en chandelle au sol pour attraper le vif d'or sentant déjà les cloches de la victoire résonner à ses oreilles mais c'était sans compter la détermination du brun qui munit d'un balais plus rapide, dépassa le blond de peu, lui raflant sous le nez le vif d'or et apportant la victoire à sa maison une nouvelle fois consécutive. Harry se laissa retomber au sol, ouvrant lentement sa main sur la petite balle frémissante, un sourire au creux des lèvres victorieux, obsédé encore et toujours par la proposition du serpentard qui était vraiment des plus surprenantes.

* * *

**(À suivre)**

Et voici la fin du deuxième chapitre de « Un Malfoy n'aime pas » ;)

Je suis vraiment impatiente de connaître votre avis sur ce début

Ca mérite d'être continué, selon vous ?

S'il vous reste encore un peu de temps, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaires : critiques ou encouragements sont les bienvenues. Je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre et encore merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire cette fic.


	3. Ce feu à l'intérieur de moi

**Titre :** Un Malfoy n'aime pas

**Auteur :** dark.setsuna

**Base :** Harry Potter (jusqu'au tome 4 car je n'ai pas lu le 5 même si je sais ce qui s'y passe)

**Genre :** Slash, lemons, amours contrariés et désillusions

**Pairing :** DracoxHarry

**Avertissement :** Cette fic fait allusion à une relation de nature homosexuelle donc si ce genre de rapports vous déplait, passez votre chemin, cela vaut mieux …

**Rating :** **R **pour plusieurs scènes plus ou moins graphiques par la suite

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon grand désespoir) mais sont la propriété de JKR (inutile de retourner le couteau dans la plaie) Seule cette fiction est à moi.

**Note&Co** : Plusieurs fois, la longueur de mes chapitres ont été remis en cause aux travers de vos reviews. C'est vrai qu'ils sont courts (et ce n'est vraiment pas dans mes habitudes pourtant) seulement c'est tt à fait voulu ! En fait, je pense que de cette manière, je serais dans la possibilité de poster un nouveau chapitre chaque semaine ('peu pas plus rapidement) et comme ça, mettre à jour cette fic beaucoup plus régulièrement que d'autres que j'ai en cours par exemple (et dt les chapitres me mettent à temps fou à écrire) Voilà la raison pour laquelle les chapitres sont courts, j'espère seulement que cela vous satisfait également ?

**Remerciements : **

**Onarluca :** Merci beaucoup pr ta review et ta fidélité XD Je suis très heureuse que cette fic te plaise car je me lançais un peu dans un monde inconnu et ton soutien me fait très plaisir ;) J'espère que ce chapitre arrive assez rapidement pr toi, en espérant qu'il te plaise autant que les précédents.

**Crystal d'Avalon :** Ta review m'a fait vraiment plaisir, merci de toujours me soutenir même dans cet autre fandom. Selon tes désirs, le chapitre 3 et vite ;) Bonne lecture

**Myo :** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que la personnalité de Dray et de Ryry te satisfasse et je crois que ce chapitre reste bien dans cette optique avec un Malfoy très très entreprenant ;) Bonne lecture.

**Anitamalefoy :** Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise et merci beaucoup pour ta review. Rassure toi je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter cette fic ! Ce n'est vrmt pas ds mes habitudes, même si je traîne un peu parfois ;) Concernant le nombre de chapitres, je ne sais pas encore mais sans doute pas mal étant donné qu'ils sont courts. J'espère en tout cas que cette fic continuera à te plaire, à commencer par ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture

**Serpentis-Draco :** Merci pour ta review ;) Je continue comme promis (même si je n'ai jms vrmt eu l'intention de m'arrêter XD) Bonne lecture

**Loryah :** Heureuse d'être ta nouvelle découverte ;) en tt cas merci d'avoir pris la peine de m'écrire un commentaire. Concernant le terme « désillusion » ne t'inquiète pas ça ne signifie pas drama, je n'aime pas les deathfics alors aucune raison que j'en fasse ! « Désillusion » fait plutôt référence au sentiment de Harry lorsqu'il aura approfondi sa relation avec Draco mais ce n'est pas si important que ça et puis ce n'est pas encore pour maintenant. Voici dc le chapitre 3, en espérant qu'il te plaise ;)

**Black Sharne :** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis vrmt ravie que cette fic te plaise également malgré son manque d'originalité flagrant. Comme je l'ai précisé dés le début, je suis totalement consciente de ce fait, je vais juste essayer de faire une romance entre ces deux-là à ma sauce, tentant de me démarquer par la suite. Tu lis également Frères ? Je suis touchée que tu m'accordes ta confiance grâce à cette fic même si je suis nettement plus dans mon élément dans GW que dans HP XD Pour ce qui est de la longueur des chapitres et bien tu n'as qu'à te reporter à **Note&Co**. Maintenant, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ;) Bonne lecture

**Lily B :** Voilà de quoi combler ton appétit, tout nouveau, tout beau ! Encore jamais lu ;) Dc bonne lecture, merci pr ta nouvelle review malgré ttes celles que tu m'as déjà laissées XD

**Anagrammes :** Merci pour tes compliments, ça me touche vraiment et je suis ravie que leurs personnalités te conviennent. Pour la longueur des chapitres, réfères toi à mon **Note&Co** si tu veux. Voici dc la suite plutôt vite ;) Pour ce qui est du côté innocent de Harry, j'ai bien peur qu'au fil des chapitres il perde un peu cette candeur même si je peux te le garantir sa personnalité restera intacte juste plus … mature et consciente. Merci pour ta review en tt cas et bonne lecture ;)

**Lunny :** Merci merci merci merci merci XD Pour la longueur des chapitres, tu peux te référer à **Note&Co** ci-dessus. Je te rassure tout de suite, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire dans la mollesse ! Par contre, je n'ai pas trop envie de jouer sur le côté « je t'aime moi non plus » car j'ai déjà lu pas mal de fics qui l'illustraient très bien alors autant ne pas recommencer, ce qui a déjà fait ! Non je ne sais pas vraiment comment qualifier leur relation, tu y parviendras certainement mieux que moi si tu poursuis ta lecture. En tt cas merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tt autant ;)

**Marine Malefoy :** Heureuse que cette réplique te plaise ! Des fois, j'ai des phrases comme ça lool Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture ;) Je suis contente d'être parvenue à te faire rire.

* * *

**Chapitre numéro 3 :** Ce feu à l'intérieur de moi

* * *

Harry esquissa un sourire sous les félicitations de ses équipiers, fier d'avoir pu leur apporter la victoire une nouvelle fois. Mais ce qui le satisfaisait par-dessus tout, c'était d'avoir **encore une fois** remporté la Coupe au nez et à la barbe des serpentards malgré leurs tricheries incessantes et leurs coups tordus. Comme quoi, le Bien remportait toujours sur le Mal (alors incarné par ces serpents). Sur cette pensée optimiste, le jeune homme chercha pendant quelques minutes ses amis du regard, impatient de les retrouver et de partager son enthousiasme. Il croisa alors le regard de Ron qui semblait jubiler sur place, ne se gênant pour se moquer des serpentards perdants. Harry lui indiqua les vestiaires d'un geste de la tête pour lui signaler qu'il allait prendre une douche et de ne pas l'attendre. Il les rejoindrait avec le reste de l'équipe dans la salle commune. Le gryffondor à la chevelure rousse acquiesça, ses yeux pétillant de satisfaction et de fierté. L'attrapeur gryffondor échangea également un sourire avec son amie, moins expansive mais tout aussi contente d'avoir gagné. 

Le jeune homme ramassa son balai au sol et se dirigea vers les douches, croisant au passage quelques serpentards qui le fusillaient du regard, ceux-ci n'ayant de toute évidence pas digéré leur défaite. Le brun pénétra dans les vestiaires sous les acclamations de ses partenaires, le félicitant à nouveau pour son action et n'hésitant pas à se moquer de son adversaire direct. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du gryffondor à la pensée de l'attrapeur serpentard qui n'avait jamais été aussi prêt de la victoire, le narguant presque durant leur poursuite pour finalement, finir dans le décor. Cependant, son sourire se fana bien rapidement lorsqu'il songea à ses derniers mots. Ses propos avaient semé le trouble à l'intérieur de lui comme jamais auparavant et ce n'était pas faute de répliques mordantes à l'ordinaire. Non cette fois c'était différent, cette fois Malfoy lui avait sourit et lui avait caressé la cuisse, cette fois il avait reconnu le trouver à son goût, cette fois ? Le blond l'avait quasiment invité pour des prolongations dans sa chambre. À cette pensée, Harry sentit une forte chaleur l'envahir, n'arrivant pas à déterminer la véritable cause de cette brusque sensation d'étouffement. Il retira vivement son haut, s'attaquant à son pantalon sans plus attendre. Le jeune homme ôta son boxer avant de se diriger vers une première douche à sa droite, tournant le robinet sur l'eau froide instinctivement. Le gryffondor serra les dents sous le jet d'eau glacé parcourant son corps, luttant contre cette chaleur insoutenable et les pensées peu catholiques lui venant à l'esprit. Mais que lui arrivait-il bon sang ? Depuis hier, il ne se sentait vraiment pas dans son assiette alors que le prince des serpentards le hantait jusqu'à ses rêves la nuit. Harry passa sa main entre ses mèches désordonnées, sentant un mal de crâne pointer le bout de son nez. Un sortilège. Oui Malfoy, lui avait lancé un sortilège, ça ne pouvait être que cela.

Le brun referma le robinet d'arrivée d'eau avant d'attraper une serviette puis de l'enserrer autour de sa taille. Il s'avança dans les vestiaires, remarquant que la plupart de ses équipiers étaient partis fêter leur victoire sans même l'attendre. En rien perturbé par cela, le jeune homme plongea sa main dans son sac de sport, à la recherche d'un tee-shirt et d'un pantalon propre. Harry enfila à nouveau son boxer noir en dessous sa serviette avant de la laisser tomber au sol. L'adolescent saisit son jean pour en faire de même lorsqu'il sentit brusquement une main s'aventurer sur son ventre tandis qu'une autre remontait le long de sa gorge. Harry se contracta à ce contact, tournant violemment son visage vers celui de l'importun. Il rencontra alors le regard transcendant du serpentard, celui-ci le désarçonnant par ses simples iris orageux. L'attrapeur se colla un peu plus contre son dos, tout en caressant lentement la gorge du brun, ce même gryffondor responsable de sa déchéance. Draco s'hasarda alors sur l'élastique de son boxer alors qu'il sentait le brun frissonner sous ses doigts, tentant de se détacher de lui. Le jeune homme resserra sa main autour de sa taille, murmurant doucement à son oreille :

« Alors Potty, tes chers amis ne t'ont même pas attendu pour fêter leur victoire ? Pourtant sans toi, ils n'auraient jamais gagné. Moi à ta place, je l'aurais vraiment mauvaise … »

Le survivant se mordit les lèvres à cette remarque, répliquant sans plus attendre tandis que la main du blond descendait toujours plus bas :

« Tu n'es pas à ma place, Malfoy … dois-je te rappeler que tu as lamentablement perdu … **encore **? »

Harry esquissa un sourire à cette pensée, sentant le jeune homme se tendre sous la colère contre lui. Draco remonta sa main le long de sa pomme d'Adam, saisissant sa mâchoire dans la paume de sa main. Le brun tenta d'échapper à sa prise mais ce fut en vain devant la détermination et la force du blond qui le maintenait résolument contre lui. Le maître à penser des serpentards balada ses doigts sur les lèvres du survivant alors qu'il se retenait à grande peine de ne pas le prendre là maintenant tout de suite au milieu du vestiaire, dans le but d'évacuer la tension de cette défaite. Draco glissa ses doigts sur le bas ventre de son adverse, esquissant un sourire en remarquant que lui non plus n'était pas insensible à ce rapprochement. Il caressa avec application le renflement sous sa main, ses lèvres goûtant la douceur de la peau sensible de son oreille. Harry sentit à nouveau cette chaleur significative l'envahir et relâcha son visage vers l'arrière, le questionnant d'une voix chevrotante :

« Qu'est ce … que tu m'as … fait ? »

« De quoi tu parles, crétin ? Rétorqua le blond en haussant un sourcil, rapprochant le bassin du gryffondor contre le sien »

« Ce … ce feu à l'intérieur de moi, quel sortilège m'as-tu lancé, serpent visqueux ? »

Draco esquissa un sourire carnassier suite à cette confession, jubilant intérieurement comme jamais. Ainsi le grand Harry Potter se sentait tout « chaud » en sa présence et cet imbécile en ignorait encore la raison et bien foi de Draco Malfoy, il ne tarderait pas à la lui faire découvrir. L'attrapeur serpentard resserra ses doigts autour de la virilité du brun, lui arrachant un cri étouffé.

« Je ne t'ai lancé aucun sort, Potty, c'est juste … la réaction de … mes doigts (le blond glissa les dit doigts à l'intérieur du boxer) contre … ta peau (Draco s'abaissa pour marquer sa peau hâlée avec ses dents) »

Harry donna un coup de coude à l'adolescent pour qu'il arrête tandis qu'il sentait son esprit chavirer sous ses caresses. Un sourire naquit au creux des lèvres du serpentard alors qu'il attirait son pire ennemi vers les douches, une idée derrière la tête. Il retourna le jeune homme dos contre les carreaux glacés de la douche, plongeant son regard brûlant de désir dans celui étincelant de son partenaire. Plaquant sa main contre le robinet d'arrivée d'eau, il murmura d'une voix suave à la barrière de ses lèvres :

« Lorsque tu te seras décidé à assumer tes désirs, tu sais où me trouver, en attendant … je crois que tu as besoin d'une douche froide, non ? »

Le serpentard lui vola un rapide baiser avant de tourner le robinet et de s'écarter. Il contempla quelques instants l'attrapeur trempé et furieux en ricanant. Puis se sentant soudain réagir à la vision du gryffondor en sous vêtement et ruisselant d'eau, il lâcha un dernier « à plus tard, ma sirène ! » avant de quitter les lieux rapidement. Il sentait bien que désormais lui aussi, il allait avoir besoin d'une douche froide. Harry coupa aussitôt l'eau d'un geste brusque. Il appuya alors sa tête contre le carrelage, levant les yeux vers le plafond en soupirant.

* * *

**(À suivre)**

Et voilà pour ce chapitre un peut plus … suggestif que les précédents ;)

J'ai hâte de connaître votre avis sur la question alors si vous avez encore un doute : le petit bouton en bas à gauche ;) Critiques (constructives), encouragements sont très appréciés, ça m'aide à progresser. Loin de moi, l'idée de vous faire « un chantage aux reviews » cependant, cette fic sera publiée coûte que coûte, c'est juste pr m'améliorer ;)

Et encore merci d'avoir pris la peine de me lire.

À bientôt ;)


	4. La potion de somnolence

**Titre **: Un Malfoy n'aime pas

**Auteur **: dark.setsuna

**Base **: Harry Potter (jusqu'au tome 4 car je n'ai pas lu le 5 même si je sais ce qui s'y passe)

**Genre** : Slash, lemons, amours contrariés et désillusions

**Pairing **: DracoxHarry

**Avertissement** : Cette fic fait allusion à une relation de nature homosexuelle donc si ce genre de rapports vous déplait, passez votre chemin, cela vaut mieux …

**Rating **: **R **pour plusieurs scènes plus ou moins graphiques par la suite

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon grand désespoir) mais sont la propriété de JKR (inutile de retourner le couteau dans la plaie) Seule cette fiction est à moi.

**Note&Co** : Pour le Angst, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas synonyme de mort ou autre … c'est juste que j'ai tendance à en faire sans même m'en rendre compte, ça n'ira pas plus loin qu'un simple torturage de neurone de temps à autre, c'est tout ! Promis !

**Remerciements :**

**Onarluca :** Merci ;) Voici dc le chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaise tt autant ! Bonne lecture

**Serpentis-Draco :** Perverse ? Toi aussi ;) Nan je serais plutôt sadique que perverse, en fait (quoi que les deux sont bien assortis). En tt cas, merci pour ta review et maintenant la suite !

**Roxy : **Il n'est jms trop tard pour me laisser une review ;) Et puis en sachant que j'ai publié les deux premiers chapitres en même tps, tu n'es pas du tout en retard (si retard il y a) je suis heureuse de t'avoir fait rire et d'avoir réussit à te captiver. Comique et intriguant ? C'est merveilleux, je suis ravie d'être parvenue à te produire cet effet ;))) Pour le Angst, tu peux te référer à mon **Note&Co**. Merci et bonne lecture

**Lunny : **Je suis très très contente que tu ais aimé ! Ce n'était vrmt pas prévu en plus (rien n'est jms prévu avec moi mdr) voici le nouveau chapitre, un peu moins rapidement ms assez vite qd même, non ?

**Crystal d'Avalon :** Merci bcp ! Draco ne semble éprouver que du désir pour Harry, cherchant un moyen d'en être glorifié. C'est tt pour le momt ;) En tt cas, j'ai été ravie par ta review et je suis sincèrement heureuse que mes fics te plaisent. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également ;)

**Farahon :** Mdr. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture

**Alician :** J'ai été très touchée par ta review, vraiment. Je suis très très très heureuse d'être parvenue à te faire adorer cette fic et à te mettre ds un tel état de dépendance. Voici dc la suite selon tes désirs. Bonne lecture

**Marine Malefoy :** Merci ;) et Merci lool Je doute être parvenue à trouver the phrase cette fois, libre à toi d'en juger ;)

**Chupz :** Merci, je suis contente que ce début te satisfasse, d'autant plus que ce n'est que ma première fic HP et que je doute continuellement. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.

**JLG :** Merci pour tes félicitations, je ne suis pas certaine de les mériter ms merci énormément. En tt cas, je suis ravie de te compter comme lectrice ;) Une personne assurée lira cette fic, houra ! Je suis contente que la personnalité de Dray te plaise moi c'est ainsi que je me l'imaginais en fait. Crois-tu vrmt qu'un Malfoy est prêt à attendre ? Bon je ne te donne pas la réponse, tu le sauras bien assez tôt ds le chapitre prochain sûrement (et puis tu veux pas de tte façon :p). Pour la chasse farouche, d'un certain côté oui, en fait il va traquer ds différents lieux. Pour ton inquiétude concernant le Angst, lis **Note&Co**. Draco va-t-il souffrir ? J'hésite encore ;) Merci bcp pr ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;)

**Zeynel :** Merci ! Et voici la suite (vite) ;)

**Artoung : **Merci pour ta review, je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise et pour les scènes de ce genre et bien, ça ne fait que commencer ;) J'en profite pour te dire que j'ai littéralement dévoré chacune de tes fics, à quand une autre ? Merci bcp et bonne lecture

**Leviathoune :** Heureuse que le bouche-à-oreille, t'ai conduite à lire ma fic ! Et surtt d'en avoir fait l'objet ;) Concernant le triste sort de Draco, ne t'inquiètes pas il n'est pas si malheureux que ça ;) Merci et je croise les doigts pour que ce chapitre te plaise.

**Sahada :** Merci et bonne lecture

**Suzaku no miko :** Tt d'abord un gigantissime merci ;) Merci de m'avoir laissé une review pour le chapitre 1 de cette fic, c'est plus tt vide lool ! Et un autre merci pour l'autre également (j'ai arrêté de compter celles pour Frères car sinon je serais obligée de me prosterner et j'ai une certaine dignité tt de même lool ;)) Harry se laisse faire, pour l'instant, peut être … un long instant ms un instant :p Je suis ravie d'avoir su me distinguer des autres à tes yeux et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également.

**Tama :** Merci pour tes félicitations, j'en suis très heureuse, j'espère juste parvenir à rester dans cette lignée. Bonne lecture

**Lily B :** Dois-je encore te remercier ? ;) Je suis très contente que cette scène t'ai plus, j'avoue le coup sous la douche c'est cliché ms moi j'aime toujours autant ! Qd à la scène 3 et bien elle est juste après ce chapitre comme de bien entendu, de tte façon tu l'as déjà lu ;) Et puis d'abord peut être que j'aime bien qu'on m'harcèle de review moi :p

**Crackos :** Je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise malgré le manque d'originalité ;) En tt cas, je suis heureuse que tu apprécies le caractère de Harry même s'il évoluera un peu au fil des chapitres pour devenir à mon sens, plus « conscient » et mature. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre numéro 4 :** La potion de somnolence

* * *

Le jeune homme leva les yeux de son parchemin pour rencontrer le regard glacé de son professeur de potion posé sur lui. Harry reposa sa plume en toute innocence à côté de lui, n'ayant rien à se reprocher pour une fois. L'homme à la chevelure d'ébène s'approcha de son élève avec son air des mauvais jours (quotidien chez lui) et se posta en face de lui, détaillant les quelques lignes que le brun venait d'écrire. Il fut d'abord surpris de voir que ça avait un rapport avec son cours, remarquant seulement quelques dessins en haut du parchemin. Ne s'avouant pas vaincu pour autant, un sourire un poil sadique s'étira sur ses lèvres, il s'exclama alors de sa voix grave et implacable, plongeant son regard impassible dans celui défiant du survivant : 

« Monsieur Potter, pouvez-vous me répéter ce que je viens de dire ? »

…

……

Non, bien sûr que non, il ne pouvait pas …

Il était alors en train d'écrire ce qu'il avait dit précédemment tout en cochant des cases sur le parchemin de Ron pour gagner au Morpion. L'adolescent baissa les yeux silencieusement, rencontrant alors le regard amusé du blond dans la rangée d'à côté.

« Alors ? J'attend, Monsieur Potter … Reprit Séverus Rogue avec un sourire satisfait tandis que plusieurs serpentards ricanaient derrière lui »

« Vous venez de nous dire que … »

« Mademoiselle Granger ! Je ne crois m'être adressé à vous alors abstenez vous d'intervenir pour sauver la mise de votre ami »

Hermione baissa les yeux en soupirant alors que Harry la gratifia d'un sourire pour sa tentative avortée. Le jeune homme balada son regard sur la table en bois avant de répondre d'un ton résigné :

« Je ne sais pas … »

« Et pourquoi donc ignorer vous la réponse ? Poursuivit l'homme en noir, poussant son vice jusqu'au bout »

« Parce que j'étais dissipé … Soupira Harry en serrant les dents comme si ces mots allaient lui écorcher la bouche »

« Bien, je vois que vous savez au moins faire preuve de lucidité. Enfin … parfois. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor ! S'exclama Rogue avant de retourner à son bureau, sous les regards jubilatoires du côté obscurs de la classe »

Harry marmonna une insulte dans sa barbe inexistante, déclenchant un éclat de rire chez le jeune homme à la chevelure rousse. L'attrapeur gryffondor promena son regard dans l'ensemble de la classe, fusillant du regard le moindre serpentard s'aventurant à faire une remarque. Il ne tarda pas à rencontrer le regard hautain du blond, celui-ci murmurant toutes sortes de critiques à son sujet qui faisaient la joie de ses camarades. Draco s'adressa alors à lui en toute discrétion, certain que même s'il se faisait prendre la faute reviendrait à Potter et son pouvoir de dissipation.

« Alors le balafré, on rêvasse ? Je serais curieux de savoir à quoi tu pensais … Le questionna le blond d'un sourire aguicheur »

Même s'il ne rêvait pas à ce moment là, le jeune homme ne put contenir la chaleur animant ses joies à cet instant, songeant à leur dernier « entretien » après le match. Draco lui décocha un clin d'œil avant de se retourner, Rogue ayant reprit son cours. Harry se plongea alors dans la contemplation de ses doigts, résolu à trouver un moyen de lutter contre cette chaleur en lui.

« Harry ? T'es sûr que ça va, t'es tout rouge d'un coup … S'exclama Ron déconcerté »

« Oui je …

« … Très bien mettez vous avec votre partenaire respectif, je passerais vous distribuer les ingrédients »

Harry leva les yeux, déboussolé en voyant tout le monde s'agiter autour de lui. Sans doute aurait-il du écouter Rogue cette fois, mais avec qui devait-il aller ? Un serpentard à coup sûr étant donné le degré de sadisme de la chauve souris.

« Bon tu lèves tes fesses car je ne me déplacerais pas. Allez plus vite que ça, je ne vais pas t'attendre cent sept ans ! »

Cette voix. Le gryffondor détourna ses yeux en direction du jeune homme, plongeant son regard furieux dans celui impassible du blond. Il se leva finalement pour le rejoindre, amenant ses affaires avec lui. Il avait fallu que ça tombe sur lui, bien évident. Avec la chance qu'il avait, il ne manquerait plus que la potion compte pour sa moyenne.

« Au fait, je vous conseille de vous appliquer, cette potion comptera pour les trois quart de votre note trimestrielle »

Harry lança un regard noir au responsable de ses tourments, reportant son attention sur **l'autre **responsable de ses malheureux. D'un côté, ce n'était pas si mal qu'il soit tombé avec Malfoy. Vue ses compétences, il pourrait peut être s'en sortir avec la moyenne cette fois, à condition que le blond se tienne à carreaux bien sûr parce que sinon … il n'hésiterait pas une minute à lui plonger la tête dans le chaudron. Une fois que Rogue eut distribué tout le nécessaire pour réaliser la potion de _Somnolence_, Harry murmura à voix basse pour n'attirer l'attention de personne tandis que Draco s'affairait déjà.

« Il faut qu'on établisse certaines règles avant de commencer … »

« Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, Potty ! Règle numéro un : Tu ne touches à aucun élément présent sur cette table si ce n'est le manuel. Tu tournes les pages et tu lis, tu sais lire au moins ? Devant le regard furieux du brun, il poursuivit : **Je** m'occupe de la préparation. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une sale note par ta faute ! »

« Règle numéro deux … Continua le gryffondor, la règle numéro un l'arrangeant bien en fait … Tu gardes tes mains au dessus de la table et à une distance raisonnable de moi, soit … un mètre par ce que l'on a pas beaucoup de place »

Draco esquissa un sourire, déversant l'intérieur incolore d'une fiole à l'intérieur du chaudron.

« J'avoue que je n'y avais même pas pensé mais maintenant que tu le dis, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée … »

« Tu me touches et je m'arrange pour que ta note ne dépasse pas cinq ! Le menaça Harry sans ciller »

« Comme tu voudras … bon ouvre le manuel »

L'attrapeur gryffondor passa sa main sur le grimoire, réalisant soudain qu'il ignorait la page. Il connaissait le nom de la potion, ce n'était déjà pas si mal.

« Euh quelle page ? »

Le serpentard le fusilla du regard, comprenant qu'il n'avait pas suivit les instructions et grognant, avant de remuer sa mixture orangée :

« Deux cent douze … »

« Hum t'as mis à bouillir la liqueur de cristal ? »

« À ton avis … Soupira Draco, en remuant toujours »

« Bien, a-t-elle pris une couleur orangée ? Poursuivit Harry en se penchant vers le chaudron pour regarder »

Draco en profita pour lui souffler dans le cou, provocant une série de frissons chez le brun. Le survivant se rassit, lançant un regard haineux au blond qui en disait long sur ses pensées.

« Tu as juste parlé des mains … Se défendit le jeune homme amusé, diminuant la chaleur sous la potion … c'est pas que je m'ennuie, Potter mais j'aimerais avoir fini cette potion avant la fin de l'année alors si tu pouvais aller un peu plus vite, ça m'arrangerait »

« T'avais qu'à te mettre avec quelqu'un d'autre si t'es pas content, je suis sûr que Rogue n'aurait rien remarqué »

« Oh mais je ne regrette rien … Rétorqua le blond en ajoutant la queue de salamandre … tu es peut être le plus nul en potion mais tu es de loin le plus mignon ici alors on va dire que c'est un mal pour un bien »

Harry resta muet, sidéré par sa remarque et son assurance. Ses joues s'empourprèrent violemment sans qu'il n'y peuvent rien et il poursuivit sa lecture pour se détourner de lui, troublé par l'effet que l'héritier Malfoy avait sur lui.

« Il faut que tu ajoutes la poudre de Rififi et les feuilles de Verveine et qu'ensuite tu fasses flamber le tout avant de les diluer dans le sirop de sucre »

Draco s'exécuta en silence, réalisant les différentes opérations à merveille tandis que ça commençait à sentir le brûler autour d'eux à cause des nombreux ratés. Harry était admiratif devant la délicatesse avec laquelle le jeune homme s'affairait, ne laissant rien au dépourvu et tout ceci avec une grâce naturelle. Harry secoua la tête à cette pensée, se demandant bien ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête. Il promena alors ses yeux sur la feuille jaunie du grimoire, relisant la démarche à suivre avant de manquer un battement. Il s'arrêta de respirer quelques instants lorsqu'il comprit qu'il avait fait une grosse boulette et que le blond lui en voudrait sûrement énormément. Même en lisant seulement, il arrivait à se tromper décidément la carrière de Monsieur Potion n'était pas faite pour lui.

« Euh Malfoy … »

« Attend, j'ai presque fini … »

« Malfoy »

« … »

Harry lui donna une légère tape sur l'épaule pour attirer son attention tandis que le blond était concentré dans sa tâche »

« Quoi ! »

« J'ai … comment dire … au bien sûr, ce n'est pas de ma … »

« … Abrège Potter »

« J'ai sauté une ligne en lisant et j'ai oublié de te dire une étape. Déclara d'une traite l'adolescent, baissant les yeux honteusement »

Il sentit alors le serpentard se tendre à côté de lui, les articulations de ses mains devenant peu à peu très pales. Celui-ci déclara alors d'une voix glacée, prêt à bondir sur le gryffondor pour l'étrangler :

« Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de tuer … »

Il tourna alors violemment le manuel vers lui, cherchant une solution pour réparer l'erreur de ce bon à rien. Bien sûr, il avait bien pensé à rajouter les pétales de Lys et de Myosotis maintenant, mais il était certain que ça aurait empiré les choses étant donné que ce n'était pas dans l'ordre conseillé. Et qu'en potion, l'ordre était plus qu'important. Le jeune homme lu avec attention les avertissements au bas de la page, son visage palissant au fil de sa lecture.

« Potter ? »

« Quoi ? Demanda l'attrapeur se faisant tout petit »

« Va sous la table »

« Hein ! »

« Va sous la table. Reprit le blond avec un sérieux surprenant, observant le bouillonnement de la potion violacée »

« Nan mais tu rêves ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de me … »

Draco attrapa brusquement le col du brun pour l'entraîner sous la table avant que l'irréparable ne se produise. En effet, au lieu de réaliser une potion de somnolence, ils avaient conçu un puissant corrosif et celui-ci ne tarda pas à exploser dans la salle de classe, répandant des morceaux non identifiés sur les murs du cachot ainsi que sur tous les élèves (et Rogue). Heureusement, il n'y avait aucun danger après si ce n'est … la réaction du directeur serpentard. Les deux adolescents se redressèrent en secouant leurs vêtements, regardant tout autour d'eux pour constater les dégâts de leur expérience. Draco passa une main entre ses mèches blondes, sentant son dix huit s'envoler en fumer. Harry rencontra le regard angoissant de son professeur, celui-ci s'avançant à grand pas vers eux.

« Je suppose que la faute en revient à Potter étant donné ses compétences en matière de potion. Mais alors Monsieur Malfoy pourquoi l'avoir laissé agir ! S'exclama Rogue, tirant des compétences rapidement »

Harry le fusilla du regard car il n'était pas coupable, bon un peu, mais pas entièrement ! Malfoy n'avait qu'à pas l'écouter bêtement.

« Monsieur, je m'excuse pour ce … dérapage, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je …Tenta de se justifier Draco »

« … Votre note ne sera pas remise en cause Monsieur Malfoy, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous et Monsieur Potter repasserez cette épreuve un peu plus tard néanmoins je me garde le droit d'enlever cinquante points aux deux maisons et cinq points d'office concernant la note de Monsieur Potter. »

« Mais je … »

« … Pour vous punir, vous aurez une retenu ce soir pour nettoyer la salle de fond en comble … Poursuivit Rogue, ignorant les plaintes du bruns »

Draco esquissa un sourire. Finalement il ne s'en sortait pas si mal.

« Tous les **deux** ! »

* * *

**(À suivre) **

Et voici la fin du chapitre quatre qui n'a aucun but, en soit lool si ce n'est introduire l'autre ;)

J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous aura plus un minimum

Voilà ce qui arrive quand on ma laisse écrire au gré de ma plume lool

Mérite-t-il une review ?

À bientôt


	5. Nettoyage et dérapage

**Titre **: Un Malfoy n'aime pas

**Auteur **: dark.setsuna

**Base **: Harry Potter (jusqu'au tome 4 car je n'ai pas lu le 5 même si je sais ce qui s'y passe)

**Genre** : Slash, lemons, amours contrariés et désillusions

**Pairing **: DracoxHarry

**Avertissement** : Cette fic fait allusion à une relation de nature homosexuelle donc si ce genre de rapports vous déplait, passez votre chemin, cela vaut mieux …

**Rating **: **R **pour plusieurs scènes plus ou moins graphiques par la suite

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon grand désespoir) mais sont la propriété de JKR (inutile de retourner le couteau dans la plaie) Seule cette fiction est à moi.

**Remerciements :**

**Onarluca :** Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Artoung :** Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu car je l'ai écrit un peu rapidement et je redoutais les réactions de ce fait. Concernant tes fics, j'ai jamais eu aussi hâte d'être en avril ;) J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Bonne lecture

**Pimouss :** mdr Potter sera toujours Potter … Merci et Bonne lecture

**Lunny :** Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! Pour ce qui est de la suite, en fait elle est déjà écrite depuis un bon bout de temps, c'est d'ailleurs ce que j'ai écris en premier mdr mais le seul hic c'est que après il y a un trou lool avant d'autres chapitres déjà écris dc je retarde un peu la publication de ceux-ci pour me laisser le tps d'écrire la suite en sachant que j'ai une autre fic en cours ds un autre fandom ainsi que … des cours à suivre à mon grand désespoir ! En tt cas merci pour ta review

**Serpentis-Draco :** J'espère que cette suite te conviendra, on commence à rentrer ds le vif du sujet. Bonne lecture et merci

**Lily B :** Voici enfin une partie de THE scène lool prêtes à la relire une énième fois ? Merci pour tt ;)

**Loryah :** Pourquoi un mauvais moment ? non en fait, il va très bien s'en sortir pour une fois ;) Merci pour ta review en tt cas et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Suzaku no miko : **Merci pour ton soutien, c'est très gentil et ça me touche vraiment. Voici donc le chapitre 5 avec un Draco plus en chaleur que jamais ;) Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Crystal d'Avalon :** Fallait bien que Rogue punisse un peu les serpentards non ? Même si malgré toute sa soi-disant impartialité, les gryffondors st tout de même grandement désavantagés et particulièrement Harry. Pour ce qui est du chapitre qui sert « à boucher les trous » comme il me plait à le dire, il me semble que tu lis Frères aussi ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'étais pas habituée alors XD J'espère juste que ce chapitre te satisfera et bonne lecture ;)

**Vif d'or : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a sincèrement touchée, je suis ravie que ma manière d'écrire et mon humour assez particulier te plaisent. De plus, c'est plutôt à moi de te remercier de me lire plutôt qu'à toi de me remercier d'écrire, honnêtement ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tt autant que les précédents (si ce n'est plus :p)

**Shima-chan :** Merci ! Et pour répondre à ta question et bien oui, ce sont les mêmes. En fait, ces scènes ont été écrites il y a déjà pas mal de temps et si les chapitres 3 et 4 n'apparaissent pas c'est qu'ils n'ont été écris que très récemment, j'essaye juste en fait de développer une fic autour de ces fameuses scènes. Donc il est normal que le nouveau et l'ancien s'entrecroisent et je trouvais dommage de simplement publiés ces scènes sans aucun scénario autour. Voilou et donc normalement tu as déjà lu ce chapitre ainsi que d'autres à suivre ;)

**Sefadora Firewood :** J'essaye promis ! Merci et bonne lecture

**Roxy :** Petite tentative de drague ? Voyons un Malfoy n'entreprend rien de petit ;) Merci pour tes encouragements en tt cas et pour le Angst : PERSONNE NE MOURRA lool promis juré craché ! Alors cesse de t'inquiéter inutilement, juste quelques grillages de neurones au programme c'est tout ;) Bonne lecture

**Marine Malefoy :** Heureuse que ça te plaise toujours ! J'espère que ça continuera, merci et bonne lecture !

**Sahada :** Je crois que je peux arranger ça, d'ailleurs je l'avais déjà arrangé ;) plus qu'à souhaiter que ça te plaise ! Merci et bonne lecture

**Mily Black :** Merci et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite ;)

* * *

**Chapitre numéro 5 :** Nettoyage et dérapage

* * *

« Maudit Serpentard ! Toi et tes remarques tendancieuses … » 

« J't'ai entendu Potter ! »

« La ferme Malfoy ! Frotte au lieu de parler … »

Harry leva la tête en soupirant, un livre posé sur l'étagère poussiéreuse attira son attention. L'adolescent esquissa un sourire avant de saisir le grimoire en question, intrigué par son titre. Il le dépoussiéra superficiellement puis tourna les pages délicatement.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda soudain le jeune homme penché au dessus de son épaule, son corps à quelques centimètres à peine de celui du brun. »

« Rien ! Barre toi la Fouine ... Répliqua Harry en refermant le livre entre ses mains, les joues empourprées. »

« Mais que vois-je ! Le survivant rougirait-il ? S'exclama Draco, s'approchant encore un peu plus prêt de l'attrapeur si bien qu'il se retrouva collé contre son dos, ses mains appuyées sur le bureau devant eux »

« Barre toi Malfoy ! Siffla le brun entre ses dents. »

« Arrête de jouer les vertueux Saint Potter, tu rougis comme une vierge effarouchée ! »

« Fou moi la paix … S'exclama Harry en écartant d'un grand geste les bras de l'adolescent l'emprisonnant et tentant en vain de lui échapper.

Le blond s'avança encore d'avantage, plaquant l'attrapeur contre le rebord du bureau

« Finalement, peut être que cette heure de retenue va être plus intéressante que je ne le pensais … Murmura Draco à l'oreille du brun frissonnant, son doigt sillonnant l'épaule du jeune homme »

« Ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser, ni même de l'envisager, Malfoy … Lâcha le gryffondor, les joues enflammées d'une voix légèrement hésitante. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui commande Potter mais … Susurra langoureusement le serpentard, collant son bassin contre les fesses de l'adolescent pour lui faire ressentir l'étendue de son excitation et appuyant soudain une main sur le ventre d'Harry pour le plaquer entièrement contre lui … Sinon tu penses bien que je ne t'aurais pas choisi ! »

« Tu n'es qu'un obsédé ! Répliqua Harry, sentant ses sens s'embraser au contact de l'adolescent si prêt de lui. »

« Peut être … Mais en attendant, tu me parais un peu tendu … Détend-toi … Souffla Draco en caressant le ventre contracté du brun aux travers de son tee-shirt bleu, ses doigts s'aventurant toujours plus bas.

Il longea avec sensualité l'élastique noir dépassant de son jean avant d'effleurer son excitation avec dextérité.

« Oh mais tu es plus tendu que je ne le pensais ! Murmura le blond, un sourire au coin des lèvres, chacun de ses mots accentués par un coup de rein »

« Arrête ça Malfoy … Soupira Harry, le visage relâché vers l'arrière, fiévreux »

« Ça quoi ? Demanda Draco faussement candide, renouvelant son action contre le jeune homme alors que son excitation se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. »

L'attrapeur serpentard laissa glisser une main le long de l'entrejambe de l'adolescent, caressant sa virilité avec adresse par-dessus le tissu tendu de son jean. Harry poussa un gémissement alors que le blond s'amusait à marquer la peau fine de son cou avec ses dents, il remuait toujours contre lui, sa main impliquant un mouvement de va-et-vient à son désir. Après avoir laissé sa marque, Draco retourna brusquement l'adolescent face à lui, toujours collé contre son bassin

« Tu n'es qu'un pervers dépravé, Malfoy avec des hormones à la place des neurones ! »

Draco esquissa un sourire avant de se pencher vers l'avant comme pour l'embrasser. Harry se recula, basculant contre le bureau et plaquant involontairement son bassin contre celui du serpentard encore plus prêt. Il sentit soudain les mains de l'adolescent appuyer sur ses épaules pour l'allonger entièrement sur le bureau. Le serpentard monta à son tour sur le secrétaire, plaçant une jambe de part et d'autre du brun pour le retenir fermement entre ses cuisses.

« Je suis sûr que ce bon vieux Rogue n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que son bureau allait servir à ça … Ricana le jeune homme »

Harry essaya de se redresser sur ses coudes mais il ne parvint qu'à venir à l'encontre du visage de Draco qui l'embrassa alors avec ardeur. Le gryffondor se laissa retomber sur le bureau pendant que le blond continuait de l'embrasser avec élan, ondulant contre son jean langoureusement. Se sentant soudain très très à l'étroit dans son jean, Harry remua sous l'adolescent fougueux pour se détacher de son emprise avant de passer ses doigts le long de la nuque de Draco d'un geste résigné, répondant activement au baiser. Le serpentard esquissa un sourire entre les lèvres du brun et faufila ensuite sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Il laissa glisser sa main le long de son ventre plat avant de détacher les boutons de son jean et de libérer sa virilité malmenée. Harry poussa un gémissement au contact des doigts de Draco à même son désir. L'adolescent descendit au niveau de l'objet de toutes ses attentions.

« Tu vas hurler mon nom, Potter … Murmura le blond d'un air suffisant »

« Dans tes rêves Mal …Oh par Merlin ! Se ravisa Harry à la sensation des lèvres du jeune homme autour de son excitation »

Draco fit courir sa langue sur la longueur avant de débuter un va-et-vient ardent. Le gryffondor perdit peu à peu pied, se mordant la lèvre inférieure en signe de plaisir. L'adolescent poursuivit son action, taquinant, mordillant, exultant le désir impatient du brun. Harry retint à la barrière de ses lèvres le nom de son assaillant, la vue soudain obscurcie par le plaisir et la satisfaction. Il relâcha peu de temps après son essence entre les lèvres tentatrices du blond, s'abandonnant sous ses assauts. Reprenant sa position dominante, Draco souleva le tee-shirt de l'adolescent pour déposer une série de baisers torrides autour de son ventre avant d'attirer le brun encore plus prêt de lui, affinant sa démarche.

« J'espère que tu n'es plus vierge Potter, sinon ça risque de faire mal ! »

Soudain pris de panique à ses mots, Harry saisit la première chose lui tombant sous la main pour la déverser rapidement dans le pantalon un peu trop malmené de Draco. L'adolescent s'arrêta brusquement dans son action, déchantant rapidement

« Ce n'est pas pour cette fois, Malfoy ! S'exclama Harry à l'oreille du blond soudain rouge, il le repoussa sur le côté avant de se relever et de descendre pour se rhabiller »

Draco pressa ses mains autour de son entrejambe en gémissant, le visage décomposé

« Par Merlin, c'est gelé ! Mais qu'est ce que tu m'as mis ! »

« Pas la moindre idée … Répondit Harry en haussant les épaules, remontant sa braguette vivement et reprenant de l'assurance face à la position du blond … En tout cas bravo ! Tu as vraiment des lèvres à se damner et un tour de main incomparable … S'exclama-t-il en souriant, finissant de se rhabiller … Allez à plus tard, mon cœur ! »

Draco suivit du regard le brun jusqu'à sa sortie avant de s'écrouler sur le bureau, en gémissant de douleur, furieux d'avoir été dépassé.

* * *

**(À suivre)**

Voilou ;)

Alors verdict ?


	6. La bibliothèque, lieu de perdition

**Titre **: Un Malfoy n'aime pas

**Auteur **: dark.setsuna

**Base **: Harry Potter (jusqu'au tome 4 car je n'ai pas lu le 5 même si je sais ce qui s'y passe)

**Genre** : Slash, lemons, amours contrariés et désillusions

**Pairing **: DracoxHarry

**Avertissement** : Cette fic fait allusion à une relation de nature homosexuelle donc si ce genre de rapports vous déplait, passez votre chemin, cela vaut mieux …

**Rating **: **R **pour plusieurs scènes plus ou moins graphiques par la suite

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon grand désespoir) mais sont la propriété de JKR (inutile de retourner le couteau dans la plaie) Seule cette fiction est à moi.

**Remerciements :**

**Sahada :** De nouveau, merci pour ta review et merci de lire cette fic ;)

**Crystal d'Avalon :** MERCI BCP lool je suis ravie de constater que tu apprécies mes écrits aussi bien du côté de GW que de celui HP ;) Je suis un peu moins à l'aise ds ce fandom (bah oui ça fait longtemps que j'ai lu les tomes moi lool) car je n'ai pas encore vrmt pris mes marques contrairement à GW ms je reste fidèle à mes histoires torturées, ça c'est certain ;) C'est pas drôle sinon :p (j'ai un humour particulier XD) J'espère que cette fic te plaira tout autant que Frères (on arrive à la fin T.T) en plus j'ai déjà deux idées de OS HP, j'essaierais de les écrire d'ici peu ms avant il faut que je finisse d'écrire les derniers chaps de Frères ;) Bonne lecture en tt cas

**Sefadora Firewood :** Je suis heureuse d'être à l'origine de ton fou rire ;) Merci bcp pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tt autant

**Loryah :** Merci merci merci ;) et j'avais bien compris que c'était de l'ironie, je cherchais juste une réponse adéquate pour introduire ce chapitre et t'en donner un aperçu lool Sinon pour le nombre de chapitre, je t'avouerais que j'y vais un peu à l'aveuglette ms bcp je dirais XD une vingtaine assurée, je vise même la trentaine vu qu'ils st courts. Ms rassure-toi cela ne veut pas dire que cette fic sera décousue, j'écris toujours comme ça et les idées me viennent au fil du tps (tout en gardant bien à l'esprit les actions précédentes bien sûr) Je ne connais même pas la fin mdr. Ms ça viendra ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te satisfera en tt cas

**Crackos :** Merci pour ta review, dés la première ligne tu connaîtras la mystérieuse potion qui a littéralement gelé Dray sur place XD Bonne lecture

**Artoung :** Dangereuse ? Non pas vraiment du tout XD ms notre cher Draco est un grand comédien ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également. Au fait, j'ai lu ton OS « Un an, huit mois, trois jours, quatre heures » il y a peu et j'ai vraiment adoré. Je ne me lasse pas de lire tes fics et … de les relire ;)

**Tama :** Telle est question ? Ce chapitre, le prochain ou plus tard encore … je te laisse lire ce chapitre pour en découvrir la réponse ;) Merci en tt cas

**Leviathoune :** Oh oui qu'il est frustré et ce n'est pas fini XD Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review

**Black Sharne :** Merci ;) j'essaye de poster vite c'est vrai ms pour l'instant c'est facile vu que les chapitres sont écris XD seulement il ne m'en reste plus que deux ! Va falloir que je me mette au boulot ;) Bonne lecture

**Farahon :** Réponse dés la première ligne XD et Harry sera peut être le dominé techniquement parlant ds cette fic ms il est loin de se laisser faire pour autant sinon ça ne serait pas drôle :p Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture

**Vert émeraude :** Oui j'ai compris malgré le jeu de mot ;) et maintenant la suite. Merci

**Serpentis-Draco :** Tenir les reines c'est vite dit lool il a surtout pris peur et a réagit instinctivement. En tt cas, aucun viol n'est prévu dans cette fic dc Harry sera toujours consentant ;) (quoi qu'il dise :p) J'espère néanmoins que ce chap te satisfera et merci pour ta review

**Mily Black :** Merci, je suis très heureuse que ça t'ait plus. Ce qu'il lui a mis ? Réponse dés la première ligne ;) J'espère que cette suite te plaira

**Lily B :** C'est même pas drôle tu connais déjà la suite lool ms bientôt tu ne la connaîtras plus ! Moi non plus d'ailleurs Oô … En tt cas merci pour tout et bonne énième lecture ;)

**Marine Malefoy :** Merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tt autant

**Suzaku no miko :** Ravie que ça te plaise ;) C'est vrai que Harry est rusé, Dray aura-t-il le dessus devant tant d'impertinence ? XD Merci pour ta review en tt cas et bonne lecture

**Lunny :** Merci bcp ! Pour la réponse tordue, il était tard et je suis inspirée le soir moi ;) En traduction, une partie de la suite est écrite (les lemons en fait) ms pas tt et il va dc falloir que je bouche les trous XD C'est pour cela que je retarde un peu la publication pour me laisser le temps d'écrire la suite de cette fic et d'une autre de mes fics en cours. Hélas j'ai pas eu le tps pour l'instant … Merci pour le compliment, j'en suis ravie et j'espère que la suite te plaira

**Shima-chan :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review (ainsi que celles sur Edition Delirium) je suis heureuse que cette fic te plaise et bonne lecture ;)

**Vif d'or :** MDR lool c'est le deuxième jeu de mot qu'on me fait à ce sujet XD Et y'a pas de quoi ! lol Tu sais j'écris aussi cette fic ds un intérêt purement égoïste lool juste pour pouvoir lire un concentré de ce que j'aime lire en générale. En tt cas, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise et j'espère que cette suite suivra la même lignée

**MissParker :** Merci pour ta review ! Bonne lecture ;)

**Jessy :** Et bien non, ce n'était pas pour cette fois ;) Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. Bonne lecture

**Didinette :** Qui arrivera ds pas longtemps : mission remplie XD long : mission échouée En fait ts les chapitres seront courts (enfin presque) pour facilité la rapidité de publication. J'espère néanmoins que ce chap te plaira ;)

**Au**** fait**, les pensées des personnages sont indiquées en _italique_ généralement

* * *

**Chapitre numéro 6 :** La bibliothèque, lieu de perdition

* * *

« Cessez de gémir, Monsieur Malfoy, ce n'est que de l'eau ! » 

« Mais c'est gelé ! »

« Vous n'avez cas arrêter un peu vos activités nocturnes ! Vous êtes pire qu'un lapin ! Et la jeune fille qui vous a fait cela devait certainement avoir une très bonne raison ! Répliqua Madame Pomfresh en rangeant les potions antiseptiques qu'elle avait sorties suite aux cris d'agonie du blond »

_Une fille ! … Mh … Potter avec des couettes …. Une jupe d'écolière … Par Merlin ! … c'est trop même pour moi !_

Draco descendit vivement de la table d'examen, s'appuyant sur ses avant bras et jurant contre le système de recrutement de cette école, et tous ces employés incompétents qui en faisaient partie. Sans un 'en revoir', il sortit de l'infirmerie, furieux, et avec la ferme intention d'en toucher deux mots à son père dés son retour au Manoir. Il décida de se rendre dans la salle commune des serpentards pour y trouver quelques idiots qu'ils lui cireraient un peu les pompes et lui feraient éloge. L'adolescent se ravisa finalement, plus fatigué par son entretien avec Harry qu'il ne le pensait, il décida donc d'aller emprunter un livre pour lire tranquillement dans la salle.

Draco se rendit alors à la bibliothèque, s'immobilisant à l'entrée, consterné.

Au fond de la salle, il distingua la silhouette gracile d'Hermione Granger accompagnée d'un gryffondor à l'épaisse chevelure rousse, celui-ci se moquant de la tête brune juste en face de lui qui somnolait, ses bras croisés au dessus d'un livre d'Histoire de la Magie. Le jeune homme se concentra sur le gryffondor en question, amusé de voir qu'il l'avait également épuisé. Soudain le brun releva la tête, son regard directement ancré dans celui du serpentard. Ouvrant rapidement les yeux en grand, Harry esquissa un sourire en reconnaissant l'attrapeur. Il le fixa pendant quelques minutes avant d'attraper un stylo qu'il avait rapporté de chez les Moldus et le passa avec insolence entre ses lèvres. Mimant soudain de manière suggestive et plus qu'explicite le fond de sa pensée, Harry débuta un va-et-vient langoureux et appuyé avec son stylo. Il fixa avec intensité le blond dont les joues s'enflammèrent à une vitesse fulgurante avant qu'il ne le fusille du regard. Harry esquissa un sourire dans son action, fier d'avoir réussi à déstabiliser le jeune homme. Soudain il vit Draco s'avancer vers eux, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

« A ton service Potter, on remet ça quand tu veux ! S'exclama-t-il, son regard étincelant avant de disparaître entre deux rangés de livres »

Harry faillit s'étouffer avec son stylo sous les regards incrédules et ébahis de ses deux amis

« Mais enfin de quoi parlait-il ! Demanda Ron, déboussolé »

« J'en sais rien … S'exclama Harry en haussant les épaules … Tu connais Malfoy et ses plans tordus, il ferait n'importe quoi pour semer la zizanie … »

« Ouai t'as sûrement raison, n'empêche j'me demande ce qu'il encore derrière la tête … »

« Oublie Malfoy, Ron et concentre toi sur ton devoir de potion ! Le rappela à l'ordre Hermione »

Harry replongea son regard dans son livre d'Histoire de la Magie, se pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas rire face à la première réaction qu'avait eu Draco, les joues empourprées.

L'adolescent se leva pour aller ranger son livre et prendre le second volet, il se dirigea vers le rayon correspondant et partit à la recherche de la lettre « h ». Une fois trouvée, il replaça le livre emprunté, avec difficulté de part la hauteur de l'étagère avant d'essayer d'attraper le second. Une main le stoppa dans son élan, bloquant le livre d'une pression. Harry se retourna brusquement, agacé et se retrouva à quelques centimètres à peine du visage de l'empêcheur de tourner en rond.

« Mais c'est pas possible, tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ! »

Draco n'afficha aucune expression, plaquant l'adolescent contre les étagères, ses mains posées sur ses hanches

« J'ai pour habitude de finir ce que j'ai commencé, de plus je n'apprécie pas particulièrement que l'on m'utilise à des fins personnelles »

« Tu n'avais pas l'air si réfractaire que ça ! Lâcha Harry avec désinvolture en tournant la tête »

Furieux ou excédé, Draco souleva brusquement le jeune homme contre lui, le plaquant entièrement contre la bibliothèque alors qu'il remontait ses jambes autour de sa taille. Harry appuya ses mains sur ses épaules, paniqué. Il tenta alors de le repousser et ressentit l'excitation du blond appuyée contre lui de manière lascive tandis qu'il le fixait intensément.

« Pas ici … pas comme ça … Murmura Harry d'un ton presque suppliant, sentant le blond onduler contre lui, ses lèvres enflammant son cou »

Draco se redressa, passant ses mains sous ses cuisses et les caressant de manière langoureuse

« Je veux t'entendre gémir mon nom, ici, à quelques pas à peine de tes amis … Si à même de nous surprendre, si susceptible de nous découvrir, je veux t'entendre crier, Potter …. Car dans le fond, je suis sûr que ça t'excite de faire ça juste à côté d'eux »

Draco prit brusquement possession de ses lèvres de manière impulsive, caressant avec adresse et impétuosité les contours de sa bouche. Harry ne répondit pas au baiser, restant de marbre face à ses assauts, pourtant tourmenté par sa peau brûlante appuyée contre lui et ses lèvres framboise. Vexé, Draco lui mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure, meurtrissant ses lèvres grenat. Harry poussa un gémissement de douleur, ressentant le goût de sang, il ne put s'empêcher d'entrouvrir la bouche pour constater avec sa langue l'étendue des dégâts. Draco resserra ses mains le long de ses cuisses avant de l'embrasser fougueusement, faufilant sa langue entre les lèvres de l'adolescent. Las de résister en vain et de se poser une foule de questions rhétoriques, Harry passa ses bras autour du cou du blond pour le rapprocher d'avantage contre son visage et s'abandonner à ses envies. Un ballet enflammé débuta entre eux, tous deux en quête d'indomptable alors que les doigts de Draco se précisaient autour de l'excitation du brun.

« Hum Hum ! »

Le serpentard détacha lentement ses lèvres de celle de l'adolescent entre ses bras, conservant malgré tout, les yeux fermés

« La bibliothèque ferme dans quelques minutes et je vous serai gré de poursuivre vos ébats dans un autre lieu, Messieurs Malfoy et Potter ! »

Harry laissa glisser ses jambes jusqu'au sol, détachant ses bras du cou de l'attrapeur. Draco s'approcha de son oreille pour lui murmurer discrètement alors qu'il remontait la braguette de l'adolescent et reboutonnait son jean

« Ce n'est que partie remise, Potter … encore »

Le blond remit ses vêtements en place avant de s'apprêter à partir puis de se raviser en s'emparant fougueusement des lèvres du brun, furieux d'avoir été interrompu. Harry esquissa un sourire et répondit activement au baiser, soudain dépendant de ses lèvres.

« HUM HUM ! »

« C'est bon, on n'y va ! Lâcha Draco entre les lèvres du brun, exaspéré avant de sortir de la bibliothèque »

Harry retourna au prêt de ses amis qu'il avait quelque peu oublié sous le feu de l'action, ignorant les reproches de la bibliothécaire contre la jeunesse dépravée et libertine de notre époque.

« Hey Harry, où t'étais passé ? Dis dont, on dirait qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes t'es passé dessus ! S'exclama Ron en retrouvant son ami débraillé, décoiffé et blessé. »

« Mais tu saignes ! Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Lui demanda à son tour Hermione inquiète »

« Je me suis juste pris un livre sur la tête et ma lèvre a morflé ! »

Un toussotement se fit alors entendre. L'adolescent se retourna vers la bibliothécaire, la gratifiant d'un regard noir.

« Venez on sort … S'exclama-t-il, irrité. »

« Allons à l'infirmerie pour que Madame Pomfresh regarde ça … Indiqua la jeune fille en attrapant son ami par le bras. »

« Fais attention quand même ! J'ai entendu dire que les bouquins étaient très rancuniers et qu'ils attaquaient toujours en meute alors … »

« … La ferme Ron ! S'exclama Hermione en envoyant un regard noir à l'intéressé »

Harry ignora la dispute suivante entre ses deux amis, perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'il savourait encore la sensation des lèvres du blond appuyées contre les siennes.

* * *

**(À suivre) **

Jamais deux sans trois ?

La suite au prochain épisode ;)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu néanmoins …

Une question, un commentaire, une critique : le petit bouton en bas à gauche ;)

À bientôt


	7. Quand convalescence rime avec extase

**Titre **: Un Malfoy n'aime pas

**Auteur **: dark.setsuna

**Base **: Harry Potter (jusqu'au tome 4 car je n'ai pas lu le 5 même si je sais ce qui s'y passe)

**Genre** : Slash, lemons, amours contrariés et désillusions

**Pairing **: DracoxHarry

**Avertissement** : Cette fic fait allusion à une relation de nature homosexuelle donc si ce genre de rapports vous déplait, passez votre chemin, cela vaut mieux …

**Rating **: **R **pour plusieurs scènes plus ou moins graphiques par la suite

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon grand désespoir) mais sont la propriété de JKR (inutile de retourner le couteau dans la plaie) Seule cette fiction est à moi.

**Remerciements :** Tout d'abord je voulais vraiment **tous** vous remercier, premièrement, de prendre la peine de lire mes pattes de mouches ;) et deuxièmement, de m'avoir laissé plusieurs reviews car honnêtement je ne pensais pas atteindre la centaine aussi rapidement. En tout cas, cela m'a réellement motivé, la preuve je viens d'écrire deux chapitres de suites lool Merci en tt cas et j'espère parvenir à vous faire aimer cette histoire en son intégralité.

Maintenant les remerciements individuels :

**Sahada :** Merci, ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas l'intention de faire de Harry quelqu'un de passif, je souhaite juste conserver son statut de uke (je sais pas si ça se dit aussi dans ce fandom) néanmoins chez moi « dominé » ne rime pas avec soumis. Il saura bien s'affirmer en temps voulu. J'espère seulement que ce chapitre te plaira même si j'ai quelques doutes.

**Crystal d'Avalon :** Merci beaucoup beaucoup. Je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise toujours. Pour le coup de la braguette, je trouvais ça amusant et bourré de sous-entendu et moi j'aime les sous-entendus XD Pour ce qui est de Frères, hélas je fais une petite pause (j'en fais entre tous les chapitres mdr) comme on arrive bientôt à la fin, j'estime que j'ai bien le droit de faire durer mon plaisir, non ? En plus, ce chapitre ne s'annonce vraiment pas évidement comme tu dois t'en douter, révélation oblige. En tout cas merci pour ton soutien et bonne lecture.

**Onarluca :** Merci pour tes deux reviews et tu n'as pas à t'excuser mais moi je dois te remercier de prendre la peine de me reviewer contre vent et marée. J'espère que tu n'as plus de problème avec ton pc désormais. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Mily Black :** Merci pour ta review et aussi pour avoir suivi à la lettre mes recommandations, j'étais morte de rire XD Sinon et bien pour le moment tant attendu et bien qui sait, peut être maintenant ? Bonne lecture

**Artoung :** Comment ne pas connaître Spike ? Je ne le connais pas : je l'aime, je l'adule, je le vénère XD Mon Draco te fait penser à lui, c'est fort possible car je me laisse souvent inspirer par les séries que je regarde, principalement BTVS d'ailleurs XD Au moment de la rédaction de ces trois derniers chapitres (celui-ci compris) j'étais sûrement dans ma pleine période visionnage en VO des épisodes de la dernière et avant dernière saison donc c'est normal. Je crois que c'est le plus beau compliment que tu pouvais me faire. Un merci titanesque et bonne lecture, en espérant que cette fic continuera à te plaire

**Tama :** Merci pour ta review et oui Harry est vierge (pour l'instant) c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il a pris peur suite aux mots du blond et a déversé de l'eau gelée dans son pantalon. Draco l'a deviné également suite à sa réaction, il ne te reste plus qu'à lire ce que ça va donner ;)

**Lolaboop :** Merci pour ta review et … ça me suffit grandement XD Bonne lecture

**Loryah :** J'avais envie d'écrire une fic longue pour une fois, vu que je n'ai jamais dépassé la quinzaine de chapitres, plus longs néanmoins. J'espère parvenir à te faire aimé cette fic jusqu'au bout en tout cas ! Merci et bonne lecture

**Gaelle Griffondor** Merci pour tes trois reviews synthétiques ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture

**Lily B :** Je ne connais jamais la suite, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps XD Mais ça avance gentiment et … advienne que pourra XD Merci merci merci merci merci et bonne lecture

**Warriormeuh :** Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, rien que le fait de savoir que tu lis cette fic me réjouis ;) Je suis très contente que tu apprécies cette fic et ma manière d'écrire. J'espère qu'il en continuera ainsi. Bonne lecture

**Slydawn :** Merci ! Et la suite selon tes désirs, j'espère que ça te plaira. En tout cas, ça va remédier à la frustration de Dray ;)

**Crackos :** Je continue comme promis ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture

**Serpentis-Draco :** Merci pour ta review et tu sauras tout avec cette suite

**Oxaline :** Merci pour ta review, je trouve ton pseudo très joli au passage. J'espère que cette fic continuera à te plaire et bonne lecture. Je suis ravie que ma manière d'écrire te plaise

**Lovely A :** Merci pour ta review et je suis heureuse que tu ais fini par céder ! T'as tout lu d'une traite ? Tu as bien du courage même moi je ne l'ai pas fait mais bon j'en suis bien contente XD Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise.

**Myhahou :** Merci pour ta review. Tu trouves que ma fic n'est pas trop OOC ? C'est chouette et je vais m'efforcer de poursuivre sur cette lignée. Une chose est sûr il n'y aura pas d'inversement entre leurs statuts techniquement parlant durant l'acte XD car la plupart du temps ça me déplait lorsque je lis ça dans une fic. Bonne lecture en tout cas

**Vert Emeraude :** Que d'éloges ! Un gigantesque merci en tout cas car ta review m'enchante sincèrement, c'est vrai que ça avance, ça avance même beaucoup là XD Bonne lecture

**Arwen94 :** Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que cette scène t'ai plue car moi en tout cas je me suis bien amusée XD J'ai bien peur cependant que plus personne ne puisse interrompre un Malfoy en rut à présent XD Bonne lecture ;)

**Shima-chan :** Merci merci merci. Vont-ils s'en rendre ? That is the question lool je t'avouerais que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, nan ne me jette pas de tomates XD mais je vais y réfléchir promis ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Mimimoony :** review n°1 : Merci, je suis ravie que ma manière d'écrire te plaise et oui Draco est magnifique, pourquoi quelqu'un l'ignorait encore ? XD ; review n°2 : Mais j'aime les compliments moua :p Tu préfères mon Draco à Remus et tu es hypnotisée ? Chouette chouette chouette, j'ai réussi mon coup alors XD Merci pour tes encouragements, c'est vrai que ça motive ; review n°3 : Draco te plait ? Tant mieux, il plait beaucoup à Harry aussi XD ; review n°4 : Ce mot me va très bien ! ; review n°5 : J'en suis ravie :) Un énorme merci en tout cas pour toutes tes reviews au fil de ta lecture et pour tes encouragements. J'espère que ce chapitre te satisfera tout autant.

**Suzaku no miko :** Merci pour cette nouvelle review, Draco saura se faire rusé aussi ne t'inquiète pas, vaincra-t-il au cours de ce chapitre ? XD Bonne lecture

**Marine Malefoy :** Un petit encas, on va dire avant ce chapitre. J'aime bien les lieux hors du commun ça change un peu. Bonne lecture en tout cas et merci

**Vif d'or :** Merci puissance mille XD Je suis ravie que toutes ses petits moments t'aient plue, ça fait partie de mes dérapages incontrôlé ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également. Bonne lecture

**Isabelle4ever :** 'peux pas plus rapidement ;) Merci et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre numéro 7 :** Quand convalescence rime avec extase

* * *

« Et bien, il semblerait que vous vous soyez donné le mot ce soir ! » 

« Que voulez vous dire, Madame Pomfresh ? Demanda Hermione intriguée »

« Monsieur Malfoy est également passé un peu plus tôt mais pour un problème d'un tout autre type … »

Harry étouffa un éclat de rire à ces paroles, ne visualisant que trop bien la scène.

« Harry ! S'exclama la jeune fille »

« Désolé … Murmura le brun en masquant son sourire derrière sa main »

Madame Pomfresh s'approcha de lui pour l'examiner, l'observant d'un œil inquisiteur suite à sa réaction précédente. Elle commençait à se demander si l'adolescent n'était pas directement impliqué dans cet incident. Harry essaya de paraître le plus impassible possible, écoutant avec attention les résultats de Quidditch énoncés par Ron. L'infirmière lança un sortilège de cicatrisation sur sa lèvre avant de ranger plusieurs flacons dans l'armoire. Harry passa ses doigts sur sa plaie pour ne trouver aucune trace de sa précédente blessure, il se redressa alors du lit pour retomber aussitôt, pris de vertiges. L'infirmière revint à ses côtés et posa une main sur son front.

« Cela fait partie des effets secondaires, ça devrait disparaître dans quelques minutes mais pour des raisons de sécurité, j'aimerais que vous restiez ici cette nuit …. »

Harry esquissa un sourire

« Mais ne vous faites pas d'illusion, vous irez en cours demain … Rajouta Madame Pomfresh »

Le sourire du jeune homme s'effaça rapidement.

« Il a besoin de repos alors je vous prierais de partir assez rapidement pour qu'il dorme un peu … Déclara l'infirmière à l'intention des deux gryffondors »

« Bon et bien, repose toi bien, Harry. On t'attend demain matin au petit déj' dans la grande salle … S'exclama la jeune fille, se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de son ami »

« Allez bon courage, mon vieux ! Te laisse pas abattre par Pomfresh ! Bonne nuit … S'exclama à son tour Ron discrètement en suivant Hermione jusqu'à l'extérieur. »

« Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, je suis à côté alors … vous n'aurez cas crier … »

« D'accord … Répondit l'adolescent en s'allongeant sur le lit, fixant d'un air désabusé le plafond de la pièce »

Il remua légèrement pour s'installer confortablement sur le lit quand il sentit quelque chose lui scinder le dos. Harry passa une main sous la couette pour y trouver une baguette. Surpris, il balada l'objet entre ses doigts, cherchant une quelconque inscription qui pourrait le renseigner sur l'identité de son propriétaire.

« Madame Pomfresh, toute à l'heure, j'ai oublié ma … S'exclama le jeune homme qui venait de pénétrer dans l'infirmerie, s'interrompant lorsqu'il croisa le regard étonné du brun »

« Baguette ? Termina Harry en esquissant un sourire, amusé par la situation »

Draco s'avança vers le lit où était assis le brun, saisissant brusquement l'objet entre ses doigts.

« Qu'est que tu fais là ! »

Harry esquissa un sourire devant le désappointement le plus complet du jeune homme et son amabilité habituelle

« Met en mouvement les deux malheureux neurones qu'il te restent et réfléchit un peu … Soupira l'attrapeur avec sarcasme »

« Ta lèvre … Murmura Draco d'un air satisfait, un sourire en coin … Chacun son tour …. »

Harry allait répliquer quand il entendit la voix de l'infirmière s'élever à côté. Draco se tourna à son tour vers l'origine de ce bruit

« Mais enfin Monsieur Potter, qu'est ce que c'est que tout ce bruit ! »

La silhouette de l'infirmière se dessina dans l'encadrement de la porte

« Monsieur Malfoy ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise de vous trouver ici … »

Harry ricana à cette remarque alors que Draco fusillait du regard la femme vêtue de blanc, furieux d'être ainsi humilié. Il leva soudain sa baguette en direction de la femme avant de prononcer un sortilège de magie noire responsable de la chute de l'infirmière au sol, somnolant lourdement. Il s'approcha d'elle pour la faire léviter jusqu'à la pièce à côté et referma la porte, se frottant les mains gracieusement. Harry était resté silencieux, encore stupéfait par la réaction qu'avait eu l'adolescent à l'encontre de Madame Pomfresh, il ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver ses esprits.

« Mais enfin t'es malade ! S'écria-t-il, paniqué …. Si Dumbledore l'apprend, on est mort ! »

« Elle commençait à me chauffer sérieusement celle là avec ses remarques déplacées, il faudra que j'en touche deux mots à mon père … Répondit le serpentard en revenant auprès du brun, indolent »

« Tu n'es qu'un crétin doublé d'un inconscient ! S'exclama Harry, furieux. »

Draco se issa sur le lit bordé de draps blancs, s'asseyant à côté du jeune homme et regardant l'ensemble de la pièce. Ignorant les reproches cinglants du brun, il posa sa baguette à côté de lui avant de se retourner vers l'adolescent, posant ses mains sur ses cuisses. Il l'attira rapidement sous lui, le faisant taire aussitôt, Draco s'installa au dessus du jeune homme, reprenant sa place de prédilection, ses genoux appuyés contre les hanches de l'attrapeur. Il apposa ses mains sur le haut des cuisses du brun, les caressant lentement.

« Enlève tes mains de là, Malfoy ! Tu n'as vraiment que ça dans la tête ! S'exclama Harry en détournant la tête, les bras croisés sur son ventre. »

« Tu sors toujours des belles paroles Potter seulement tu en meurs d'envie au moins autant que moi sinon explique pourquoi ton jean semble soudain si … étroit ? Le nargua Draco, accentuant ses paroles de caresses bien placées »

Harry se cambra inconsciemment sous ce geste, relâchant son visage vers l'arrière, il répliqua :

« Il se peut que tu ne me laisses pas indifférent … »

Draco haussa un sourcil, un sourire se dessinant au creux de ses lèvres

« Mais comme tu l'as très bien dis toi-même, ce n'est pas moi mais …. Murmura le jeune homme soudain fiévreux sous les caresses appuyées du serpentard »

L'adolescent esquissa un sourire avant de faire glisser sa chemise de soie noire le long de ses épaules, dévoilant un torse imberbe et sans imperfection ; sa peau claire, scintillant à la lueur de la lune. Harry s'égara quelques instants sur les courbes de ses muscles, se mordant inconsciemment la lèvre.

« Mais ne te méprends pas Malfoy, nous sommes différents car moi j'ai une éthique … »

« Pourquoi s'embarrasser de choses inutiles ? S'exclama Draco, arrachant d'un geste vif le tee-shirt bleu du brun »

Il esquissa un sourire appréciateur, détaillant avec langueur le torse finement musclé du jeune homme, sa peau étant légèrement hâlée. Il s'abaissa pour déposer un baiser sur son ventre contracté avant de se pencher au niveau de son visage, réclamant un baiser aux portes de ses lèvres. Draco attendit patiemment une réponse du brun, voulant s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas trompé et qu'il n'était pas le seul à le désirer profondément. Il attendit longuement sans que rien ne se passe, pas un mot, pas un geste de la part du jeune homme dominé.

Draco se redressa alors, un sentiment de déception l'envahissant violemment.

Il sentit soudain une main posée sur sa nuque le ramener vivement jusqu'à ses lèvres, l'adolescent l'embrassant avec passion et s'allongeant d'avantage sous lui. Draco se laissa retomber contre l'attrapeur et caressa les contours de son visage alors qu'il répondait avec ardeur au baiser. Harry glissa ses mains le long du dos tendu du jeune homme et effleura avec sensualité sa peau doucement satinée. Il murmura faiblement comme pour se rassurer :

« Je te hais … »

Draco esquissa un sourire avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres langoureusement. Il laissa glisser une main le long de la gorge brûlante du brun avant de s'aventurer sur son torse, descendant jusqu'à la boucle de sa ceinture pour défaire avec assurance les boutons et la braguette de son pantalon. Draco passa ses doigts sur l'excitation palpitante du gryffondor, le caressant avec adresse et savoir-faire. Harry poussa un gémissement, prisonnier entre les lèvres du blond et soupira d'impatience. L'attrapeur détacha soudain ses lèvres des siennes pour reprendre son souffle avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois.

Harry échappa un cri lorsqu'il sentit les doigts assurés du serpentard passer outre son boxer et caresser avec fermeté sa virilité. Il se cambra sous cette action, sa respiration se faisant irrégulière. Draco effleura le sommet d'un baiser avant de faire courir sa langue sur la longueur puis d'y appliquer ses lèvres. Harry relâcha son visage en arrière, extatique suite à ce contact si emprisonnant et exultant. L'attrapeur serpentard débuta un va-et-vient lascif et arracha des soupirs enflammés au brun enfiévré. Le gryffondor resserra alors sa prise autour des épaules du blond, enfonçant ses ongles inconsciemment. Draco ne cilla pas un instant et poursuivit son action dans les dédales de l'excitation et de l'envie.

« Par Merlin, Malfoy ! Tu as des lèvres … Soupira Harry, totalement fou de plaisir »

Draco esquissa un sourire amusé avant de continuer ses caresses toujours plus intenses. Harry se laissa retomber contre l'oreiller, s'arquant contre la bouche du jeune homme et traversé de frissons incontrôlables alors que les mains du blond remontaient le long de ses jambes avec sensualité. Il se libéra entre les lèvres du serpentard au summum de l'effervescence. Draco passa sa langue sur ses lèvres dans un geste terriblement érotique avant d'embrasser avec fougue le jeune homme entre ses bras, se plaquant entièrement contre lui. Harry glissa lentement ses jambes autour des hanches de l'adolescent, et encercla la descente de ses reins étroitement. Draco se laissa aller contre son amant, appuyant ses coudes de part et d'autre de son visage pour se consacrer uniquement à ses lèvres.

Soudain une série de coups retentirent contre la porte bientôt suivit d'une voix nasillarde :

« Madame Pomfresh ? C'est Neville Londubat, j'ai eu un petit problème avec le saule cogneur de l'école est-ce que je peux … »

Draco détacha ses lèvres de celles du brun pour écouter la plainte du gryffondor, fixant la porte d'un air désabusé. Harry se tourna à son tour vers la porte, consterné par la mésaventure de son ami. Les deux adolescents se contactèrent brusquement en remarquant la poignée tourner lentement sur elle-même. Draco se retourna soudain vers son amant, sentant une puissance magique émaner sous lui. Il eut à peine le temps de réagir que la porte se verrouilla dans un grand clac et que les cris du gryffondor retentirent au fond du couloir, celui-ci s'étant vu repousser par une soudaine rafale de vent à quelque mètres de l'infirmerie. Draco esquissa un sourire admiratif et reporta son attention sur le visage fermé de l'adolescent, dévoilant sa cicatrice étincelante. Harry rouvrit soudain les yeux pour rencontrer ceux d'un alliage azuré le fixer avec fascination. Il esquissa un sourire avant de s'emparer passionnément de ses lèvres. Sortant de sa stupeur, l'attrapeur répondit avec tout autant d'acharnement au baiser, sentant les cuisses du brun se resserrer autour de lui de manière explicite.

« Finalement ça a ses avantages d'être avec le grand Harry Potter ! S'exclama Draco avec sarcasme »

« La ferme et embrasse moi … Murmura Harry, les yeux fermés »

Le serpentard s'empressa de répondre à sa demande tout en caressant de manière voluptueuse ses hanches courbées. Il détacha quelques minutes ses lèvres de celles de l'adolescent pour murmurer faiblement un sortilège puis poursuivit son action. Draco descendit sa main au niveau de l'intimité du brun avant d'en caresser les contours et d'y introduire doucement un doigt. Harry se contracta en poussant un gémissement de douleur, s'accrochant aux épaules du blond. Draco arrêta aussitôt son action, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à cette présence. Il reporta son regard sur l'adolescent, caressant sa joue avec douceur et lui murmurant tendrement :

« Détend toi … »

Harry ouvrit les yeux, surpris par la soudaine tendresse qu'il avait perçu dans la voix du serpentard contrastant totalement avec ses sarcasmes et sa froideur habituels. Draco le détendit patiemment, concentré sur son action pour ne surtout pas lui faire mal. Il entra un second doigts à l'intérieur du jeune homme aussitôt accueillit par un gémissement plaintif du brun. Le serpentard s'empara soudainement de ses lèvres pour le détourner de cette sensation. Harry s'abandonna entre ses bras, passant ses mains entre les mèches humides du blond. Draco inséra un troisième doigt sans aucune douleur émise cette fois par le jeune homme, le brun tout à son exploration de sa bouche. Il commença à onduler ses doigts à l'intérieur du gryffondor qui se cambra légèrement. Le serpentard esquissa un sourire en sentant Harry l'embrasser presque sauvagement, attisé par ce mouvement. Il ôta un à un ses doigts, responsable de discrets soupirs de contestation et de frustration. Amusé par sa réaction, Draco esquissa un sourire avant d'entrer à l'intérieur de lui. Harry échappa à son tour un gémissement, surpris, avant de fermer les yeux pour se laisser submerger par la sensation du blond en lui. Draco appuya ses mains de part et d'autre de l'adolescent, débutant un va-et-vient à l'intérieur de lui. Harry relâcha son visage vers l'arrière, sa vue s'assombrissant à mesure que les coups de reins du blond se précisaient. Draco approfondit son emprise sur le brun, sa respiration devenue haletante.

« Ca va ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par le plaisir »

« Continue … Murmura Harry, les yeux clos et le visage abandonné à la jouissance. »

Draco reprit plus intensément son action, faisant gémir sans cesse le jeune homme d'allégresse. Harry se cambra sous les mouvements assurés du serpentard et se sentit perdre pied face à sa dextérité.

« Mal … Malfoy … »

« Par Merlin, j'ai un prénom ! Souffla Draco, sa respiration irrégulière et saccadée »

L'adolescent poursuivit son ascension, redoublant ses coups de reins et approfondissant toujours un peu plus son emprise sur le jeune homme. Harry resserra entre ses doigts crispés les draps blancs du lit, et se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure sous la jouissance que lui procurait le serpentard. Il ne put retenir son prénom une ultime fois.

« DRACO … »

L'attrapeur esquissa un sourire au comble du plaisir, en entendant Harry murmurer son prénom dans une litanie continue. Atteignant ses limites, il relâcha son essence à l'intérieur de l'adolescence, l'inondant de sensations exquises et extatiques dans un râle exulté. Harry ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes après, son visage illuminé d'un sourire satisfait. Il regarda l'adolescent au dessus de lui qui avait toujours les yeux fermés. Ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes et ses cheveux si impeccablement coiffés habituellement retombaient en plusieurs mèches mordorées un peu dans tous les sens. Harry passa sa main dans les cheveux du blond pour les lisser vers l'arrière, en vain, puisque plusieurs mèches retombèrent vers l'avant. Draco avait ouvert les yeux sous le geste du brun. Observant déconcerté l'adolescent, il se pencha pour lui voler un baiser avant de murmurer de son éternelle arrogance :

« J'avais raison … »

« J'en doute … Répondit Harry par automatisme, perdu dans la contemplation de ses cheveux désordonnés à souhait »

« Je t'avais dit que tu crierais mon nom ! S'exclama l'adolescent, fier de son action et de son effet. »

Harry reporta son attention sur le visage du serpentard, ancrant son regard dans le sien :

« Vantard ! S'exclama-t-il en faisant tomber le jeune homme sur lui »

Draco esquissa un sourire avant d'enlacer étroitement Harry.

« Tu veux que je te le prouve encore une fois ? »

* * *

**(À suivre)**

Alors …

Une première fois à la hauteur de vos espérances ?

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions s'il vous reste encore un peu de temps

À la prochaine ;)


	8. C'est ce que l'on appelle un lendemain d...

**Titre **: Un Malfoy n'aime pas

**Auteur **: dark.setsuna

**Base **: Harry Potter (jusqu'au tome 4 car je n'ai pas lu le 5 même si je sais ce qui s'y passe)

**Genre** : Slash, lemons, amours contrariés et désillusions

**Pairing **: DracoxHarry

**Avertissement** : Cette fic fait allusion à une relation de nature homosexuelle donc si ce genre de rapports vous déplait, passez votre chemin, cela vaut mieux …

**Rating **: **R **pour plusieurs scènes plus ou moins graphiques par la suite

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon grand désespoir) mais sont la propriété de JKR (inutile de retourner le couteau dans la plaie) Seule cette fiction est à moi.

**Note&Co :** Je voulais juste préciser que **Draco restera le 'dominant technique' au cours de cette fic **(**seme**) car c'est ainsi que je le conçois et que je l'apprécie. Draco évoluera certes mais il conservera néanmoins son caractère de départ, adouci mais toujours présent ! Avec son sarcasme, son égocentrisme … **et **sa position de dominant (d'un point de vue lemonisque bien sûr car Harry saura très bien lui faire faire ce qu'il veut en temps voulu)

**Remerciements : **

**Warriormeuh :** Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que la personnalité de Dray te plaise, moi en tout cas c'est ainsi que je me l'imaginais. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également même s'il est tout à fait différent. Bonne lecture

**Sahada :** Je suis heureuse que tu ais aimé. Néanmoins je maintiens mes positions (désolé) Draco restera le dominant dans cette fic d'un point de vue technique bien sûr car je suis persuadée que Harry peut très bien être « le dominé » tout en « faisant ce qu'il veut de Draco » j'en suis certaine. Par la suite, tu pourras constater que Draco est tout aussi à la merci du brun que Harry l'est lui-même. Tous les deux ne vont pas tarder à être dépendant de l'autre, il semblerait même que Dray soit le premier ;) Merci en tout cas pour cet avis qui ne fait qu'enrichir ma narration car j'essaierais également de te satisfaire mais à ma façon et non dans l'inversement des rôles dominant/dominé. Bonne lecture.

**Crystal d'Avalon :** Merci merci merci. Un début de sentiments ? Mmm suspens suspens … je préfère ne pas me prononcer pour l'instant :p Cependant cette fic mettra bel et bien en scène un couple 'amoureux malgré tout' donc il y aura des sentiments mais la prise de conscience ne débute que vers le chapitre dix environ. Quant au sort de Pomfresh : réponse ci-dessous ;) En ce qui concerne Frères, tu sais un chapitre me prend beaucoup de temps et d'énergie à écrire car mine de rien il y a plein d'éléments à ne pas oublier pour ne pas faire un contresens (éléments que pour la plupart vous ignorez encore :ppp) De plus ce chapitre est LE chapitre tant attendu, je ne veux surtout pas me planter et j'ai besoin de temps pour cela désolée. De plus, en ce moment j'essaye de m'avancer dans la rédaction des chapitres de cette fic (pendant que j'ai la tête à ça) pour pouvoir ensuite mieux me concentrer sur Frères. D'ailleurs, je reste encore quelque peu indécise sur la fin, pas sur le couple mais sur la manière de le présenter. Voilou. Bonne lecture en tout cas

**Onarluca :** Tant que ça marche :p merci et un chapitre on ne peut plus vite !

**Gaelle Gryffondor : **Merci, j'en suis très heureuse et j'espère que ça continuera. Bonne lecture

**Egwene Al'Vere :** Je voulais jouer un peu avec leurs nerfs (et les vôtres :p) Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Loryah :** Merci énormément. J'espère en tt cas que tu aimeras jusqu'au bout ! à commencer à par ce chapitre ;)

**Isabelle4ever :** Je suis ravie que ça te plaise. Pour les chapitres, rassure-toi ça ne fait que commencer ;) Merci pour ta review et voici la suite (encore plus vite)

**Lily.B :** Mdr. Et euh oui je l'ai un petit peu retouché, juste un petit peu :p quelques phrases qui me gênaient. Merci encore et toujours. Bonne lecture

**Artoung :** Je suis très heureuse que ce lemon t'ait plus, ça fait longtemps que je l'ai écris et j'avais peur qu'il paraisse un peu trop niais. Merci beaucoup en tout cas et … moi non plus je ne m'en remets pas T.T heureusement il revient dans Angel même si je n'en ai lu que des résumés T.T Bonne lecture

**Mily Black :** Un lemon ne se bâcle pas :p il s'écrit avec soin et application mdr. Je suis ravie que ce premier lemon t'ait plus. Le prochain (déjà écrit) ? Dans un certain temps tout de même (désolé) Je suis heureuse que cette fic soit telle que tu l'avais imaginée. Ce chapitre est sur un autre ton que les précédents, j'espère néanmoins qu'il te plaira car on entre vraiment au cœur du sujet. Bonne lecture.

**Vert Emeraude :** Merci beaucoup. J'étais morte de rire en lisant tes quelques lignes car effectivement j'ai écris trois lemons en tout (pour l'instant) seulement c'est pas pour tout de suite :p Cependant pas de partage dans ma version du couple lool Draco restera le dominant au cours de l'acte même si Harry trouvera un moyen de le faire crier (j'ai déjà ma petite idée sur le sujet) Bonne lecture en tout cas

**Serpentis-Draco :** Merci et voici la suite selon tes vœux. Bonne lecture

**Amy Keira :** Je suis très heureuse que tu ais eu le courage de tout lire. J'espère ne pas te décevoir et merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture

**Namyothis :** Merci pour ta review. Dois-je préciser que je suis d'un sadisme sans borne et que j'adore couper mes chapitres au beau milieu de l'action ? Non je ne pense pas :p J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également même s'il est un peu léger au point de vue du contenu.

**Oxaline :** Je suis ravie que ce lemon t'ait plus ainsi que le comportement de Draco et la mésaventure de Pomfresh. De rien, c'était sincère. Bonne lecture et merci

**Nina :** Merci et voici la suite ;)

**Shima-chan :** J'aime beaucoup joué avec les allusions, les sous-entendus, les différents niveaux de compréhension et les perceptions. En fait, j'adore semer le trouble, je trouve ça très distrayant. Une pointe de sentiment ? Sans doute oui ou peut être pas, la suite te renseignera, enfin pas cette suite directe mais plus aux alentours du dixième chapitre. Merci pour ta review en tout cas et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également. Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre numéro 8 :** C'est ce que l'on appelle un lendemain difficile

* * *

Le jeune homme tendit ses bras au dessus de son visage pour s'étirer nonchalamment, étouffant un bâillement peu élégant. Il tourna alors son visage de gauche à droite violemment et scruta l'infirmerie avec attention, resserrant les draps blancs autour de son corps nu. Bien sûr, **il **n'était plus là. C'était prévisible. L'adolescent pencha sa tête sur le côté pour balayer le sol du regard, à la recherche de son boxer éparpillé parmi tous ses vêtements. Quel crétin. Il s'était fait avoir, comme tous les autres. L'attrapeur gryffondor tendit alors son bras pour se saisir de son sous-vêtement et l'enfila rapidement en se tortillant sous ses draps. Il chassa ensuite une mèche lui tombant devant les yeux avant de se redresser, ses pieds tâtant le sol glacé avec timidité. 

Une douleur farouche le traversa brutalement.

L'adolescent se sentait atrocement courbaturé, précisément dans une région se situant au creux de ses reins d'ailleurs. Harry esquissa une grimace lorsque son dos râpa la rambarde du lit et étouffa un gémissement de douleur entre ses lèvres pincées. Malgré le souvenir encore frais du plaisir qu'il avait ressenti, il n'était pas certain que le jeu en vaille la chandelle. Au bien sûr, le serpentard était très doué en la matière seulement son absence parlait pour lui.

Harry échappa un soupir et rassembla ses affaires au sol. Il enfila rapidement son pantalon et remarqua alors que son tee-shirt de la veille était dans un état pitoyable suite aux assauts effrénés du blond. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils furieusement puis murmura un sortilège pour matérialiser un tee-shirt rouge. Irrité, Harry ne remarqua même pas qu'il l'avait enfilé à l'envers et il lassa ses chaussures à l'aide d'un sort, préférant éviter toute contorsion à l'heure actuelle. L'attrapeur gryffondor passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les démêler succinctement, souhaitant ne laisser paraître aucun doute concernant ses activités nocturnes.

Mais ce fut en vain, inévitablement.

Le jeune homme s'étendit alors une dernière fois alors que le bas de son dos se faisait une joie de lui rappeler son inconscience précédente. Harry tourna brusquement son regard en direction de la chambre de l'infirmière, persuadé d'y avoir entendu du bruit. Se remémorant alors le geste du blond, il accoura à la porte pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Alors qu'il pressait sa main autour de la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Madame Pomfresh rayonnante, l'observant de ses grands yeux étincelants.

« Mm…Ma…Madame Pomfresh … Balbutia le brun tout en cherchant une excuse valable à leurs comportements de la veille »

« Monsieur Potter, puis-je vous aider ? »

« Euh … je… Reprit le survivant, les joues empourprées »

Harry plongea son regard suspicieux dans celui de l'infirmière, sentant que quelque chose ne se passait pas normalement.

Pas de réprimande ? Pas de menace ? Pas de sortilège ? Juste … un sourire.

Les yeux du brun s'étrécirent lentement lorsqu'il saisit la raison de son comportement. Mettant pour une fois son intégrité de côté, le gryffondor esquissa un sourire et répondit :

« Non rien je … je voulais juste vous prévenir que j'allais prendre mon petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle »

« Oh … Murmura la vieille femme légèrement surprise puis elle appliqua sa main sur son front … j'aimerais que vous repassiez à l'infirmerie ce soir pour m'assurer une dernière fois que tout va bien … »

« Pas de problème ! En revoir Madame Pomfresh ! S'exclama Harry qui ne souhaitait pour rien au monde s'éterniser quelques minutes de plus, dans ce lieu de perdition »

« En revoir, Monsieur Potter … »

L'adolescent referma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle d'un pas pressé.

Un sort d'amnésie : Oubliette.

Cet imbécile lui avait lancé un sort d'amnésie dés son réveil pour ne pas être importuné.

Mais vraiment qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de coucher avec le plus vil de tous ces vers de terre ! Harry pesta contre sa désinvolture et leva les yeux vers le plafond. Sans doute, était-ce son regard … transcendant, ou alors ses mains … exaltantes ou peut être …. L'adolescent secoua la tête brusquement tandis qu'il s'égarait un peu trop à son goût.

Harry releva les yeux soudainement alors que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Il allait entrer dans la Grande Salle quand plusieurs étudiants qui avaient déjà finis, s'étaient arrêtés pour l'observer avec attention. Une fille à sa droite s'approcha de sa camarade de classe pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille tandis que d'autres le fixaient d'un air ébahi. Harry se tourna sur lui-même complètement déboussolé et apeuré. Un éclat de rire le sortit de sa stupeur puis regardant une dernière fois autour de lui, il rencontra le regard d'un serpentard en deuxième année. Le roux se moqua ouvertement de lui et Harry se sentit défaillir en comprenant la raison de sa moquerie.

Baissant son regard de jade étincelant, l'adolescent partit en courant vers la tour Gryffondor, souhaitant à tout prix être seul.

Il marcha d'un pas haletant et bouscula deux ou trois gryffondors sur son passage qui le regardèrent alors avec étonnement. Harry pénétra dans sa chambre en commun avec plusieurs de ces camarades avant de s'appuyer contre la porte en bois, le souffle court et quelques larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. Il n'avait que faire de sa réputation, celle-ci ne s'étant formée le plus souvent que sur des rumeurs infondées. Non, ce qu'il redoutait le plus était le regard de ses amis, une fois qu'ils seraient mis au courant pour Malfoy et lui. Il s'était bien fait avoir cette fois et le maître à penser des serpentards devait très certainement savourer sa victoire fracassante devant la horde de ses admirateurs.

Frappant violement contre le bois de la porte, le jeune homme se laissa glisser au sol et enfouit son visage entre ses genoux, sanglotant silencieusement.

* * *

Harry marchait dans les couloirs sombres de l'école d'une démarche déterminée, sa robe fouettant l'air à chacun de ses pas. Il conserva néanmoins son regard rivé sur les dalles en pierre. Son visage ne reflétait que placidité et désespoir. Il s'avança alors vers le cachot où avait lieu son cours de potion comme de bien entendu en commun avec … **Lui**

L'adolescent pénétra dans sa salle de cours avec quelques minutes de retard comme à son habitude alors qu'il sentait son cœur pulser brutalement contre sa poitrine. Le moment était venu de retrouver ses deux amis et d'affronter leurs regards gorgés de haine et de déception. Alors que Rogue vociférait plusieurs réprimandes à son intention plus par habitude qu'autre chose, Harry se perdit dans la contemplation de son encrier, assis au côté de son meilleur ami. Il n'eut pas le courage de le regarder et se sentit profondément honteux et furieux contre une fouine manipulatrice.

Ron observa avec étonnement son ami ; il agissait vraiment bizarrement depuis quelques temps. Lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos, le gryffondor choisit d'ignorer son mutisme inopiné :

« Et bah alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu nous rejoindre ce matin ? Pomfresh t'a séquestré c'est ça ? Le questionna-t-il d'une mine compréhensive et amusée »

Le survivant releva les yeux à hauteur de ceux espiègles du roux, complètement déboussolé par son attitude désinvolte. Il plongea alors son regard émeraude dans celui de Ron qui attendait de toute évidence une réponse à sa question. Comprenant qu'il n'était pas encore au courant, Harry ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement et tourna aussitôt son visage vers sa droite, à la recherche de l'infâme bourreau (de son cœur ?). Il croisa dés lors deux prunelles grises azurées qui l'observaient également, laissant penser qu'elles le fixaient depuis déjà un certain temps. Comme pris en faute, le blond détourna les yeux brusquement et entama une discussion avec son voisin de table pour ne pas d'avantage attirer son attention sur lui. Harry ne le quitta pas des yeux pendant toute la durée du cours et comprit que le blond n'avait à aucun moment vendu la mèche.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment la raison de son comportement, en fait. _Peut être était-ce si médiocre qu'il préféra jusqu'à taire cette nuit plutôt que de prendre sa revanche ?_

* * *

**(À suivre)**

Un chapitre un peu tristounet certes mais … nécessaire

Le prochain me satisfait d'avantage.

Je souhaite toujours connaître votre avis sur « la chose »

Alors surtout n'hésitez pas, ça me fait toujours très plaisir

À plus tard pour de nouvelles aventures

Générique de fin

XD


	9. Tu as été parfait

**Titre **: Un Malfoy n'aime pas

**Auteur **: dark.setsuna

**Base **: Harry Potter (jusqu'au tome 4 car je n'ai pas lu le 5 même si je sais ce qui s'y passe)

**Genre** : Slash, lemons, amours contrariés et désillusions

**Pairing **: DracoxHarry

**Avertissement** : Cette fic fait allusion à une relation de nature homosexuelle donc si ce genre de rapports vous déplait, passez votre chemin, cela vaut mieux …

**Rating **: **R **pour plusieurs scènes plus ou moins graphiques par la suite

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon grand désespoir) mais sont la propriété de JKR (inutile de retourner le couteau dans la plaie) Seule cette fiction est à moi.

**Note&Co** : Dans la plupart de vos reviews j'ai pu constaté que vous n'aviez pas compris la raison pour laquelle plusieurs élèves s'étaient moqués de Harry et si oui ou non Draco en avait parlé autour de lui. **Premièrement, Draco n'en n'a pas parlé autour de lui**. Harry s'est imaginé que le blond avait mis tout le monde au courant à partir du moment où tous les regards se sont posés sur lui **mais en réalité, ils le regardaient à cause de son allure plus que débraillés**. Ses vêtements et sa coiffure ne laissaient aucun doute sur ses activités nocturnes, ce qui attira l'attention sur lui. Ils ignorent avec qui Harry a passé la nuit. Ensuite, Harry a compris qu'il s'était trompé à partir du moment où il a croisé le regard de Draco qui semblait tout aussi troublé que lui. Concernant** la raison pour laquelle Draco s'est tut, il l'ignore lui-même **et s'étonne même de sa réaction qui lui ressemble si peu. **Quant à Harry, il ne peut concevoir que Draco soit dans le même état que lui** (soit désorienté et troublé) ainsi il se monte à nouveau la tête, pensant que sa performance n'en valait pas la peine.

**Remerciements : **

**Crystal d'Avalon :** Merci à nouveau pour ta review. Beaucoup d'interrogations en effet, en partie résolues par mon petit **Note&Co**. Pour le sort, je ne vois pas vraiment à quel moment tu fais référence qd il la fait léviter puis somnoler ? Au moment de son réveil ? Voici donc la suite assez rapidement comme le chapitre précédent était plus que court. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira en tout cas.

**Arwen94 :** Je te remercie pour ta review. Je suis ravie que tu ais saisis l'enjeux de ce chapitre car en effet sous ses airs un peu tristounets, la fin se révèle plus que rassurante. J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite. Bonne lecture

**Vert Emeraude :** Merci pour ta review. Je suis loin d'être avare en lemon rassures-toi et surtout en lime d'ailleurs mais il faut un minimum respecter l'intrigue tout de même. Pour ta réponse, c'est dans **Note&Co**. Bonne lecture.

**Loryah :** Je suis très heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plus et merci pour tes compliments. Quant à ta réponse, direction **Note&Co** ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également.

**Amy Keira : **Merci pour ta review et voici la suite. Bonne lecture

**Marine Malefoy :** Pour mieux comprendre, lit mon **Note&Co.** Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture

**Artoung :** Merci merci merci. Je suis très très heureuse que cette fic te plaise et d'autant plus qu'elle figure à présent dans tes favoris. Merci beaucoup pour le lemon, ça me ravit. J'espère poursuivre sur cette lignée. Bonne lecture.

**Onarluca :** Merci ;) Bonne lecture

**Lolaboop :** J'ai bien aimé ta review. Très jolie. Seulement, je ne peux répondre à ton interrogation sinon où serait le suspens ? ;) Merci en tout cas et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Mily Black :** Merci pour ta review. En effet, je considère un lemon comme une étape d'écriture importante dans une fic et honnêtement c'est ce que je trouve le plus distrayant à écrire. Je n'aime pas non plus lorsque l'on bâcle un lemon ou encore pire, lorsqu'il est vulgaire. Pour la phase de réflexion, il n'y en aura pas vraiment une de manière très marquée mais il y aura une courte correspondance entre Draco et Harry qui jouera plus ou moins ce rôle. Je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise ainsi que ma manière d'écrire. Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture.

**Sahada :** Si tu veux mais alors j'attends tes idées lool Il faut aussi que je trouve le temps de l'écrire mais pourquoi pas. Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture

**Serpentis**-Draco : Merci pour ta review. Réponse dans la rubrique **Note&Co**. Bonne lecture

**Warriormeuh :** Mdr. La suite rapidement comme tu le souhaitais avec plus de Draco et plus de ligne ;) Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture

**Yochu :** Du moment que tu lises cette fic, moi ça me va ;) Merci pour ta review, je suis ravie que ça te plaise. Bonne lecture

**Lily.B :** Comme j'ai déjà répondue à ta review et bien je n'ai plus qu'à te dire merci merci et merci pour changer. Tu vas encore le relire ce chapitre ? ;)))

**Gaelle Gryffondor :** C'est pour mieux savourer celui-ci un peu plus long ;) Bonne lecture

**Crackos :** Merci pour ta review, heureuse que tu aimes. Harry restera en dessous, désolée, je trouve que ça colle mieux à leurs personnalités et je n'y dérogerais pas je pense. J'ai lu beaucoup de fics qui m'ont déçu à cause de ce changement. Draco commence en dominant et finit inévitablement en dessous, larmoyant et pitoyable. Je ne veux pas que Draco change de personnalité et il restera au dessus de ce fait. Bonne lecture

**Roxy :** Merci pour ta review. C'est vrai que j'update vite en ce moment. Je suis de bonne humeur lool. Une parties de tes réponses dans mon **Note&Co** et le reste plus tard dans cette fic. Bonne lecture

**Chris52 :** Je suis ravie que tu te sois attardée également sur cette fic même si ce n'est pas du GW comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire. Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review et l'avenir de cette fic nous dira si ton vœux est exaucé ;) Bonne lecture en tt cas.

* * *

**Chapitre numéro 9 :** Tu as été parfait, il est bien là le problème

* * *

Draco arpentait les couloirs de l'école en compagnie de sa bande de serpentard habituels, déclamant à qui veut l'entendre ses exploits et ses performances en matière de literie. Le jeune homme du hélas abandonner ses admirateurs quelques instants, ses bonnes manières l'obligeant à aller se laver les mains avant et après avoir déjeuné. Il entra alors dans les toilettes des garçons à quelques pas de la Grande Salle et arrangea sa robe qui tombait dans un mauvais pli. L'attrapeur serpentard nota soudain la présence de celui qui ne cessait de le hanter depuis déjà quelques jours alors que celui-ci se rinçait les mains et faisait mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. S'approchant du brun, Draco se plaça derrière lui pour qu'il discerne son reflet dans le miroir et ainsi ne puisse plus faire semblant de l'ignorer. 

Personne n'ignore un Malfoy.

Il se plaqua alors délibérément contre son dos pour attraper un peu de savon dans le distributeur face au brun. Harry se redressa brusquement suite à ce contact si intime, ancrant son regard furieux dans le reflet du blond aguicheur. Il se retourna vivement et saisit le serpentard par le col de sa chemise avant de le plaquer sans ménagement contre le mur, plongeant ses prunelles tilleul dans celles troublées de l'adolescent. Se retenant à grand renfort de ne pas décharger son animosité à force de coups, le survivant le questionna d'une voix glacée tandis que le blond reprenait constance :

« Tu t'apprêtais à faire quoi là ! »

« Rien de particulier mais (il s'approcha de son cou pour souffler légèrement) si tu as une proposition je suis tout ouie »

Harry s'écarta violemment et le relâcha aussitôt avant de reprendre sa prise autour de son col.

« Mais à quoi tu joues par Merlin ! »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Feinta le blond étonnement sérieux »

« Tu crois peut être que je suis comme ces premières années dont tu profites quand bon te semble ! Que je ne suis qu'une poupée gonflable, un pantin ! S'exclama Harry exaspéré et à cran depuis quelque temps »

« Et si tu me posais la vrai question qui te hante au lieu de tourner autour du pot. Rétorqua le serpentard avec fermeté, ancrant son regard orageux dans celui étincelant du brun »

« Tu n'es qu'une ordure … Jura le gryffondor en détournant les yeux avant de revenir à nouveau sur son visage … Tu ne penses qu'à agrandir ton tableau de chasse, profiter des autres pour ensuite les faire souffrir sans aucun état d'âme. Tu me dégoûtes, Malfoy. Déclara Harry sans vaciller »

Soudain blessé sans vraiment qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Draco sentit son corps s'embraser sous la colère et répliqua aussitôt d'une voix ferme :

« Si je te dégoûtais vraiment tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé te toucher (il plaqua alors ses deux mains sur les fesses du brun pour le rapprocher brusquement contre lui) tu ne m'aurais pas laissé t'embrasser (il remonta ses mains sous la robe du sorcier), tu ne m'aurais pas laissé … te prendre un nombre incalculable de fois, à moins que tu ne sois encore plus faible que je ne le pensais … Conclut Draco cruellement plongeant son regard flamboyant dans celui de son amant »

Excédé par sa dernière remarque, Harry tenta de le repousser avec brutalité mais le blond ne cilla pas, conservant ses deux mains posées au plus bas de son dos. Furieux, le brun plongea son regard impétueux dans celui du serpentard avant de lui assener sans plus attendre un violent coup dans la mâchoire, responsable d'un imminent bleu sur son visage d'ange. Cependant, le serpentard ne bougea pas et resserra toujours un peu plus ses mains autour du jeune homme. Attrapant les poings du brun, il les emprisonna fermement derrière son dos sans jamais quitter des yeux le lionceau forcené.

« Quand vas-tu te décider à m'exprimer clairement ce que tu attends de moi au lieu de m'insulter ou de me frapper ! S'exclama avec colère Draco »

Les pupilles du brun s'étrécirent légèrement alors qu'il sentait des larmes affluer.

« Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là quand je me suis réveillé ! Pourquoi tu n'en as parlé à personne ! Pourquoi tu continues à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Le questionna enfin Harry, quelques larmes glissant le long de ses joues … C'était si médiocre que ça ne valait même pas la peine d'être raconté, c'est ça ! Et pourquoi est-ce que tu … »

Draco l'interrompit brusquement dans son discours. Il scella avec violence ses lèvres contre celles du gryffondor, lui arrachant un gémissement. Le serpentard libéra alors sa prise autour de ses poignets pour appliquer ses mains de part et d'autre de ses hanches et le soulever légèrement. Harry referma ses bras autour de son cou et glissa l'une de ses mains entre ses mèches mordorées. Le jeune homme faufila alors sa langue entre ses lèvres et l'embrassa de manière ardente jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient l'un et l'autre à bout de souffle. Il murmura ensuite d'une voix haletante avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres à nouveau :

« Tu as été parfait, il est bien là le problème … »

Le survivant esquissa un léger sourire tandis qu'il se sentait bouillonner alors que _ses_ doigts remontaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale. S'abandonnant littéralement contre son corps contracté, l'attrapeur gryffondor glissa sa main sous la robe du blond et commença à déboutonner son pantalon, ne laissant plus aucun doute sur ses intentions. Draco dut lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas céder aux avances du brun et refréner ses propres désirs, sous risque d'en devenir dépendant définitivement. Il détacha lentement ses lèvres des siennes et conserva les yeux fermés avant de déclarer d'une voix impersonnelle :

« Il faut que j'aille en cours … »

« Et bien sèche … Rétorqua aussitôt le jeune homme avant de s'appuyer contre lui jusqu'à l'en faire frissonner »

Draco le repoussa alors brusquement et poursuivit :

« Il faut vraiment que j'aille en cours, tout le monde ne s'appelle pas Harry Potter et peut se dispenser de suivre un cours sans que personne ne le lui reproche … »

Harry lui lança un regard noir suite à cette insinuation, comprenant bien qu'il suggérait que Dumbledore faisait preuve d'un quelconque favoritisme envers lui.

« C'est ça, barre toi … Répondit le brun vexé avant de lui tourner dos pour aller se rafraîchir le visage avec de l'eau »

Draco baissa les yeux presque tristement, reboutonnant son pantalon et arrangeant ses vêtements. Il quitta la pièce silencieusement, sans un regard de plus pour le brun lunatique. Harry se laissa aller quelques instants contre le rebord du lavabo avant de se redresser fièrement et d'étirer les pans froissés de sa robe. Il se dirigea alors vers la tour Gryffondor pour récupérer quelques livres avant de partir rejoindre ses amis devant la salle de cours. Tandis qu'il marchait parmi une foule d'élèves piétinante, Harry apprécia les faibles rayons du soleil qui vinrent percer aux travers des carreaux poussiéreux et caresser sa nuque avec désinvolture.

L'hiver n'allait pas tarder à s'établir, amenant avec lui la fraîcheur de la neige et la chaleur d'un feu.

Harry se sentait transporté de joie à la simple pensée que pour la première fois depuis qu'il était ici, il ne passerait pas Noël à errer seul parmi les couloirs tortueux de l'école. En effet cette année, Madame Weasley avait énormément insisté pour qu'il passe un vrai Noël en 'famille', inquiète à l'idée de le savoir seul en cette date anniversaire de la défaite du Mage Noir.

Les pensées du brun s'égarèrent quelques instants sur des bribes de la bataille finale tandis qu'il n'en gardait que des souvenirs très confus suite à son traumatisme crânien. Néanmoins, il restait certain d'une chose : Voldemort avait bel et bien péris au cours du combat seulement il n'avouerait jamais à personne qu'il en était venu aux mains et non plus à la magie. Bien que très puissant d'un point de vue purement magique, le brun avait découvert que malgré tout ses efforts Voldemort n'était autre qu'un vieillard et il avait usé de cette faiblesse pour le poignarder lâchement avant de l'achever par un sortilège empoisonnant.

L'adolescent vint s'appuyer contre un mur auprès de ses amis alors qu'il était encore plongé dans ses souvenirs macabres.

« Eh Harry, t'es au courant de la dernière rumeur ? (Le jeune homme releva les yeux suite à cette interpellation de Neville, souhaitant se changer les idées) Il paraît que Rogue ne porte pas de sous vêtement sous sa robe de sorcier… »

Le gryffondor esquissa une grimace écoeurée à la pensée de son professeur dans le plus simple appareil, avant de tourner les yeux vers la droite pour voir si le dit professeur arrivait.

Son regard s'immobilisa brusquement lorsque de l'autre côté il discerna la silhouette athlétique du prince des serpentards. Celui-ci était en effet appuyé contre un mur tandis que devant lui se tenait un poufsouffle de quatrième année, en train de l'embrasser langoureusement. Harry remarqua néanmoins qu'il mettait bien moins d'entrain à répondre à ses baisers plutôt qu'aux siens même si ceci le mis plus en colère qu'autre chose.

Draco échappa un soupir entre les lèvres du blond qui prit certainement cela pour une marque de plaisir mais qui était bel et bien l'expression de son ennui. C'était vraiment l'une des idées les plus stupides qu'il n'avait jamais, il en venait même à regretter de **l**'avoir quitter aussi rapidement. Il lui faudrait plus d'un poufsouffle pour oublier les lèvres du survivant qui, il devait bien le reconnaître, embrassait comme personne.

Le préfet serpentard leva alors son regard impassible sur la foule passant devant eux pour soudainement croiser deux prunelles émeraude le fusillant littéralement.

Draco détacha aussitôt ses lèvres de celles du blond pour s'avancer comme si une force invisible le pressait vers **lui** avec détermination. Le poufsouffle resta là comme un imbécile complètement désorienté. Harry observa le serpentard dans son avancé avant de tourner la tête et d'entrer dans sa salle de cours.

Draco resta quelques minutes à fixer la porte en bois avant de se décider à aller en cours, les jointures de ses mains devenues blanches à force de serrer les poings.

* * *

**(À suivre) **

Et un autre chapitre de terminé

Une petite confrontation Harry/Draco qui est loin d'être la dernière

J'espère que ça vous à plus car à la relecture de ce chapitre, je l'ai trouvé quelque peu décevant en fait (l'idée me semblait bonne pourtant)

J'espère seulement que ce n'est pas votre cas.

Mérite-t-il une review ?


	10. La belle au bois dormant

**Titre **: Un Malfoy n'aime pas

**Auteur **: dark.setsuna

**Base **: Harry Potter (jusqu'au tome 4 car je n'ai pas lu le 5 même si je sais ce qui s'y passe)

**Genre** : Slash, lemons, amours contrariés et désillusions

**Pairing **: DracoxHarry

**Avertissement** : Cette fic fait allusion à une relation de nature homosexuelle donc si ce genre de rapports vous déplait, passez votre chemin, cela vaut mieux …

**Rating **: **R **pour plusieurs scènes plus ou moins graphiques par la suite

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon grand désespoir) mais sont la propriété de JKR (inutile de retourner le couteau dans la plaie) Seule cette fiction est à moi.

Comme je ne serais pas chez moi les trois jours à venir, j'ai décidé de publier ce chapitre aujourd'hui pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos reviews individuellement néanmoins j'aimerais sincèrement remercier : **Onarluca, Crystal d'Avalon, Sahada, Black Sharne, Warriormeuh, Artoung, Lily B, Sakurazukamori, Loryah, Serpentis-Draco, Shima-chan, Vert Emeraude, Amy Keira, Roxy, Lovely A, Yochu, Lo hana ni, BadAngel666, Vif d'or, Mini Pouce, Farahon, Mifibou, Marine Malefoy, Lolaboop, Slydawn, Anitamalefoy, Ehwinn, Gaelle Gryffondor, Leviathoune et Mily Black** (j'espère que ce chapitre saura compléter le précédent et améliorer l'ensemble) Bonne lecture et MERCI beaucoup

* * *

**Chapitre numéro 10 :** La belle au bois dormant

* * *

« Mais qu'est ce que tu as à la joue, Dray ? S'exclama Pansy inquiète » 

La jeune fille posa rapidement son bagage sur la banquette et s'assit au côté du blond pour inspecter sa blessure. Elle passa alors ses doigts sur l'hématome douloureux de son meilleur ami, se demandant bien dans quel pétrin il s'était encore fourré. L'attrapeur serpentard ne bougea pas et éteignit sa cigarette contre le rebord de la fenêtre, avant que le contrôleur ne passe et ne le réprimande une nouvelle fois. L'adolescente sortit sa baguette de sous sa robe et s'apprêta à murmurer un sortilège pour faire disparaître la marque quand le blond l'en empêcha.

« Laisse tomber j'ai déjà essayer mais rien à faire, l'hématome reste toujours … Répondit le serpentard d'une voix atone, se redressant pour charger la valise de son amie sur le porte bagage »

« Mais qui est-ce qui t'as fait ça et pourquoi Crabbe et Goyle ne sont-ils intervenus ? »

« Je me suis payé une porte, Pansy et heureusement pour moi ils ne me suivent pas jusque dans ma chambre … Soupira le préfet serpentard »

« Elle n'avait pas une cicatrice en forme d'éclair cette porte par hasard ? Rétorqua la jeune fille qui ne croyait pas un seul instant le mobile de son ami »

Draco répondit par un simple grognement, vérifiant autour de lui pour s'assurer que le contrôleur avait bien fait sa ronde habituelle avant de sortir à nouveau son paquet. Le jeune homme alluma une nouvelle cigarette et songea aux raisons qui avaient poussé le brun à le frapper, somme toute très différentes des précédentes. Heureusement pour lui, sa meilleure amie en ignorait les motifs sinon elle lui aurait très certainement passé un savon mémorable. Draco appuya sa tête contre le carreau de la fenêtre en mimant des cercles de fumée avec ses lèvres alors que le Poudlard Express quittait le quai.

Noël en famille. Quelle supercherie.

Un nouveau réveillon à vider la réserve d'alcools de son père alors que Malfoy senior s'efforcerait de sauver les apparences auprès de ses convives. Depuis que sa mère était morte, rien n'était plus pareil. La demeure familiale lui semblait lugubre et déshumanisée sans elle. Même si elle n'avait pas été une mère parfaite, elle avait eu au moins le mérite d'essayer et de l'aimer pour ce qu'il était et non pour ce qu'elle aurait aimer qu'il soit, contrairement à **Lui**. Le grand Lucius Malfoy, en sursis depuis la fin de la Guerre. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne viennent frapper à sa porte par un beau matin ensoleillé.

Pourquoi ensoleillé ?

Parce qu'il ne pourrait en être autrement pour une telle ordure dont le destin ne pouvait être autre que celui du Baiser de la Mort. Draco échappa un ricanement à cette pensée alors que la jeune fille l'observait avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Et tu trouves ça drôle ? Tu m'inquiètes vraiment mon pauvre Draco, je ne vois pas ce qu'il a de drôle à se faire humilier en public par ce satané balafré. Un jour, tu verras, tu … »

« … Mais enfin de quoi tu me parles ? S'exclama le jeune homme déboussolé, un sourire amusé au creux des lèvres »

« Encore perdu dans tes pensées, je me trompe ? Décidément, tu ne changeras jamais Dray … Soupira Pansy faussement consternée »

« Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ? Reprit le blond d'une moue aguicheuse, s'approchant de son amie comme pour l'embrasser »

« Cause toujours mon ange, je me demande bien ce que tu ferais sans ta langue … Rétorqua l'adolescente plus qu'habituée à son numéro de charme (elle appliqua sa main contre les lèvres de son ami alors que celui-ci feintait de vouloir l'embrasser) Je disais juste qu'un jour ce Potter causera ta perte … »

« T'en fait pas pour Potter, je m'occupe de son cas … Répondit le serpentard en s'appuyant au fond de la banquette, un sourire mystérieux au creux des lèvres »

« Vraiment ? Je serais curieuse de savoir comment tu vas t'en sortir car ce gryffondor est pire que la peste »

« J'ai déjà ma petite idée sur la question … Enonça Draco, tirant une légère bouffée de sa cigarette »

« Tu n'as tout de même pas l'intention de … »

« … ça y est ! J'ai enfin pu me débarrasser d'eux, c'est que c'est collant ces premières années, il faut tout leur dire, à croire qu'ils ne savent même pas se servir d'une baguette, euh… j'interromps une discussion importante là ? S'exclama brusquement le préfet en chef de Poudlard devant le regard meurtrier que lui lançait de sa dulcinée »

« Non, nous avions fini, Blaise je te rassure … Rétorqua Draco en se levant … je vous laisse à vos retrouvailles car Merlin sait que les minutes sont longues lorsqu'on est séparé de celle ou celui qu'on aime. _Pourquoi je dis ça moi !_ Faites attention aux banquettes quand même, je n'ai pas envie de me taper le sale boulot après … »

« Dray, je … Répliqua Pansy, impatiente de connaître ses plans concernant le survivant »

« Je sais très bien que vous auriez été ravis que je participe à vos ébats mais les ménages à trois, très peu pour moi, désolé il faudra faire sans mon magnifique corps d'Apollon. A toute à l'heure les amoureux, je repasserais juste pour récupérer mes valises à l'arrivée … Déclara le blond d'un air théâtral avant de refermer la porte derrière lui »

« Dray, je … mais il était déjà partit »

Pansy reporta son regard sur son petit ami qui n'osait plus faire le moindre geste, craignant de se faire réprimander à tout moment. La jeune fille se laissa retombée sur la banquette et attira son compagnon par le col de sa chemise avant de s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

« J'en conclu que tu n'es pas trop fâché contre moi … »

« Je me demande bien ce qu'il prépare … »

« Qui ? Draco ? »

L'adolescente acquiesça, plongée dans ses pensées.

« Ce n'est plus un enfant, il sait très bien ce qu'il fait »

« Je sais mais … il a une fâcheuse tendance à s'attirer des ennuis et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. J'aimerais seulement que pour une fois dans sa vie, il arrive à se fixer quelques temps avec quelqu'un et qu'il cesse sa quête de sexe interminable. Entre ça et son désir de revanche contre Potter, on est pas sortit de l'auberge »

« Le plus simple serait qu'il couche avec Potter comme ça il ferait d'une pierre deux coups »

« T'en as d'autre des idées comme ça ? Rétorqua la jeune femme avant de lui donner une tape sur le haut du crâne »

« Je pense seulement que tu t'inquiètes un peu trop pour lui et que tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de moi … »

« Ah vraiment ? »

« Oui, je me sens totalement délaissé … Déclara Blaise d'une moue pitoyable »

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire puis scella avec douceur ses lèvres contre celles de son compagnon « abandonné ».

* * *

Pour passer le temps, Draco avait décidé de vagabonder de wagon en wagon, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour discuter avec des élèves de sa maison ou allumer une cigarette en toute discrétion. L'adolescent ouvrit chaque fenêtre au cours de sa traversée, histoire d'aérer un peu et de faire disparaître l'odeur de nicotine ambiante. Tandis qu'il fumait tranquillement en observant le paysage, le serpentard distingua au loin la silhouette furibonde du contrôleur se rapprochant de lui d'un pas empressé. Ecrasant sa cigarette au creux d'un radiateur, Draco se dirigea sans plus attendre dans la première cabine à proximité. Il referma aussitôt la porte derrière lui par un sortilège agencé et bloqua sa respiration. L'adolescent resta durant de longues minutes accoler contre la porte à épier les moindres faits et gestes du contrôleur qui ne savait plus ou donner de la tête. 

Une fois la menace éloignée, Draco s'étira nonchalamment avant de se retourner vers l'intérieur de la cabine. Son regard se posa rapidement sur le visage ensommeillé d'un adolescent qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, le laissant pantois. Comme hypnotisé par cette vision angélique, l'attrapeur s'approcha du jeune homme pour mieux le contempler tandis que celui-ci semblait plongé dans un profond sommeil. Il n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant pouvoir tomber sur lui parmi toutes les cabines. Ne restait-il pas à Poudlard en temps normal ? Draco s'accroupit à hauteur de son visage et profita de ces quelques minutes d'accalmie pour mieux l'admirer, fasciné par la décontraction de ses traits. Il n'y avait pas à dire le survivant était vraiment d'une rare beauté et il se demandait bien comment il avait pu rester vierge durant tout ce temps. Il se sentit presque coupable d'avoir abusé de son insouciance. Secouant la tête suite à cette pensée un peu trop sentimentale à son goût, le jeune homme remarqua qu'il se sentait troublé en sa présence, comme si … il avait mauvaise conscience, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis la veille de ses huit ans.

Le jeune homme remua légèrement contre lui et murmura quelques mots que Draco ne parvint pas à comprendre, cela ressemblait à du fourchelang. L'adolescent balada une dernière fois son regard sur le visage paisible du brun avant de se redresser légèrement. S'en était trop, il ne pouvait plus résister à cette envie qui le consumait presque de l'intérieur. Draco appuya sa main contre le haut de la banquette puis se pencha pour arriver à hauteur de ses lèvres. _Ça me rappelle un conte moldu que ma mère me lisait_. L'adolescent scella alors avec douceur ses lèvres contre celles du brun ensommeillé puis commença à l'embrasser lentement. Le gryffondor ne tarda pas à répondre à son baiser langoureusement, les yeux toujours clos. Le serpentard en profita pour s'asseoir sur le rebord de la banquette et poursuivre ses caresses tendrement. Il sentit à peine la main du brun glisser le long de sa joue avant de retomber sur son épaule. Draco s'apprêta à approfondir l'échange quand brusquement l'attrapeur gryffondor le repoussa, son regard impétueux le désarçonnant. Conservant ses mains appuyées contre son torse, prêtes à le repousser de nouveau, Harry encore groggy esquissa une légère grimace sans prononcer le moindre mot. Draco se sentit quelque peu déstabilisé par sa réaction, lui d'habitude si volubile. Troublé par son silence, l'adolescent se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser quand le brun le repoussa de manière violente.

« Tu empestes la cigarette … tu me répugnes … »

Mue à nouveau d'un sentiment de fureur indescriptible, le jeune homme reprit une nouvelle fois ses assauts et s'allongea de tout son saoul au dessus du gryffondor, s'emparant de ses lèvres farouchement.

« Puisque tu ne comprends ni les mots, ni les coups, je vais te montrer jusqu'où s'étend ma 'faiblesse'»

Draco se sentit brusquement projeté contre la porte de la cabine tandis que son dos percutait violemment la paroi en bois. Esquissant une légère grimace, l'attrapeur serpentard glissa jusqu'au sol, courbaturé. Harry s'était redressé en position assise et ne le quittait pas des yeux, son visage ne reflétant pas le moindre sentiment.

« Tu es pitoyable »

Faisant un léger geste de la main, l'adolescent releva le blond sans la moindre difficulté. Il déverrouilla la porte en murmurant un sortilège tandis que le serpentard ne le quittait pas des yeux, fasciné par la puissance magique qui émanait de lui. Poursuivant silencieusement son action, Harry ouvrit lentement la porte avant de pousser le serpentard dans le couloir puis il verrouilla l'entrée à nouveau. Le jeune homme se laissa ensuite retomber sur la banquette paresseusement tout en se massant les tempes lentement. Cela faisait déjà un bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas utiliser la magie de la sorte et il manquait sérieusement d'exercice.

De l'autre côté de la porte, le préfet serpentard restait immobile. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un le repoussait. C'était la première fois qu'il assistait à une telle démonstration magique. Il comprenait un peu mieux maintenant pourquoi tous ces vieux barbus avaient une confiance absolue en **lui**. Il comprenait un peu mieux comment il avait fait pour vaincre Voldemort. Il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi il avait raison d'être jaloux de lui depuis ses onze ans. Il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi il ne pouvait plus se détacher de lui depuis cette nuit. Pourtant, il n'était pas certain que sa subite obsession ne soit due qu'à ses talents en matière de magie.

Il craignait fortement qu'il l'ait ensorcelé d'une toute autre manière.

Draco passa une main entre ses mèches éparses pour les ramener vers l'arrière. Il avait vraiment besoin de les couper. Le jeune homme se souvint alors de la sensation de **ses** doigts se faufilant entre ses mèches lorsqu'il l'embrassait ou lorsqu'il …

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais posté devant la porte de notre cabine, la fouine ! Le questionna brusquement Ron avec une amabilité qui lui était propre »

« Vous ne vous êtes pas encore battu, Malfoy ? Poursuivit Hermione soudain inquiète »

Draco les considéra d'un air condescendant et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à leur répondre par une pique habituelle, le conducteur annonça que le train était arrivé en gare et que tous les élèves étaient priés de descendre. Esquissant un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret, Draco partit en direction de son wagon pour récupérer ses bagages. Hermione se précipita à l'intérieur de la cabine pour voir si Harry allait bien et fut surprise de le trouver profondément endormi. La jeune femme réveilla son ami en lui secouant doucement l'épaule avant de l'interroger au sujet du blond. Bien sûr, le gryffondor nia toute présence serpentarde dans cette cabine.

Une fois arrivé au niveau de sa cabine, l'attrapeur serpentard donna de légers coups contre la porte tout en énonçant de manière espiègle :

« J'aimerais récupérer mes affaires, vous êtes habillés décemment ? »

« Entre, idiot … lui répondit une voix féminine »

Draco s'exécuta et remarqua alors que la jeune fille était seule.

« Blaise est déjà parti ? »

« Il a du retourner auprès des premières années, je crois qu'il y en a un qui a trouvé le moyen de se coincer la tête dans les toilettes »

Le préfet serpentard esquissa un sourire amusé tout en descendant leurs bagages. En parfait gentleman, il porta sa valise et celle de son amie jusqu'à la sortie du train avant de tout poser sur le quai.

« On se voit à Noël au Manoir, ma belle … S'exclama Draco en lui faisant un clin d'œil, chargeant le malheureux elfe de maison venu le chercher avec toutes ses affaires »

« Bien sûr. Au fait, t'as finalement réussit à la faire disparaître cette fameuse marque … Répondit Pansy en souriant avant de quitter le quai en compagnie d'un elfe de maison »

Draco passa ses doigts à l'endroit de la blessure pour constater qu'effectivement il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur. Un sourire naquit alors au creux de ses lèvres. **Il** savait depuis le début que c'était lui qui l'embrassait.

* * *

**(À suivre) **

Voilou voilou …

Alors alors ? ;))


	11. À la manière d’une poupée russe

**Titre **: Un Malfoy n'aime pas

**Auteur **: dark.setsuna

**Base **: Harry Potter (jusqu'au tome 4 car je n'ai pas lu le 5 même si je sais ce qui s'y passe)

**Genre** : Slash, lemons, amours contrariés et désillusions

**Pairing **: DracoxHarry

**Avertissement** : Cette fic fait allusion à une relation de nature homosexuelle donc si ce genre de rapports vous déplait, passez votre chemin, cela vaut mieux …

**Rating **: **R **pour plusieurs scènes plus ou moins graphiques par la suite

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon grand désespoir) mais sont la propriété de JKR (inutile de retourner le couteau dans la plaie) Seule cette fiction est à moi.

Je n'ai hélas pas la possibilité (une nouvelle fois) de répondre à vos reviews faute de temps et aussi parce que je dois réviser pour un contrôle demain. Néanmoins je ne souhaitais pas vous faire patienter plus longtemps alors j'ai décidé de publier ce chapitre qd même. Sachez que chacune de vos reviews me va droit au cœur et que je suis ravie que cette fic vous plaise sincèrement, un grand merci à tous (toutes?) en particulier à **Terry, Mily Black, Serpentis-Draco, Onarluca, Loryah, Sahada, Artoung, Lily B, Gaelle Gryffondor, Farahon, Vif d'Or, Shima-chan **(Blaise est un personnage de HP il me semble, en tout cas il ne m'appartient pas c'est certain)**, Lolaboop, Zeynel, Jessy, Oxaline, Lovely A, Warriormeuh et Suzaku no miko**. Merci pour tous vos compliments concernant le chapitre précédent qui m'ont vraiment ravie. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre numéro 11 :** À la manière d'une poupée russe

* * *

« J'en peux plus de ce sapin, j'ai la tête qui va exploser … Grommelait le jeune homme à la chevelure rousse, écoutant d'un air désabusé les sérénades loufoques de leur arbre de Noël » 

« Moi je trouve ça très amusant … Répondit Harry en souriant »

« L'année prochaine, je vends mon père à la brocante des sorciers … »

Harry échappa un rire suite à cette remarque tout en chantonnant les airs mimés par le sapin enchanté prénommé Alfred. En effet, cette année, Weasley senior avait eu la brillante idée d'acheter un sapin musical avec une personnalité bien définie hélas. Alfred, le sapin, avait également un goût très appuyé pour les chansons paillardes et les plaisanteries très graveleuses.

Ce qui faisait la joie des jumeaux Weasley à n'en pas douter.

Hermione, également invitée pour le réveillon, était plongée dans une grande discussion philosophique en compagnie de Ginny sur : l'intérêt d'avoir les cheveux bouclés ou non. Madame Weasley était quant à elle en cuisine en compagnie de son mari et finissait de tout ranger avant d'aller se coucher.

Ainsi, peu de temps après, tous se rendirent dans leurs chambres respectives, épuisés par ce réveillon riche en rebondissements (et en nourriture). Hermione suivit Ginny jusqu'à sa chambre, impatiente de tester tous les sortilèges 'pour être bien coiffée et chapeautée' qui étaient répertoriés dans le livre que lui avait offert la jeune fille. Harry et Ron se rendirent dans la chambre de ce dernier en fredonnant l'hymne nationale des Loups Irlandais, l'équipe de Quidditch en vogue depuis plus d'un an en Angleterre. Seuls, Fred et George restèrent encore un peu dans le salon, écoutant avec attention Alfred, un sapin qui vous veut du bien.

Harry se laissa tomber paresseusement sur le lit du jeune homme, sentant peu à peu la fatigue le gagner.

« J'ai jamais autant mangé de toute ma vie … Se lamenta-t-il alors qu'il était certain que son estomac ne tarderait pas à exploser »

Ron s'approcha de son ami en souriant, et se laissa tomber à son tour sur le lit, écrasant à moitié l'attrapeur gryffondor. Une lutte acharnée débuta alors entre les deux comparses pour savoir lequel pourrait dormir entre ces draps. Entre éclats de rire, menaces diverses, tentatives de corruption et autres, Harry remporta la partie au grand damne de son ami, s'étendant de tout son long sur l'objet de sa victoire. Ron grommela quelques mots sur l'injustice de ce monde et un survivant un peu trop présomptueux à son goût. Profitant de l'inadvertance du dit présomptueux, il attira brusquement la couette jusqu'à lui, estimant que c'était un marché équitable. Harry esquissa un sourire face à la réaction du roux d'humeur grincheuse et s'allongea de tout son saoul sur le sommier.

Quel mauvais perdant vraiment.

Un léger martèlement en direction de la fenêtre attira subitement son attention. Le jeune homme se redressa et se dirigea vers l'origine du bruit, curieux d'en connaître le responsable. Il remarqua alors qu'une chouette se tenait sur le rebord de la fenêtre et en quémandait l'accès, l'adolescent entrouvrit légèrement pour laisser passer l'animal. Le volatile au plumage bleu nuit portait un petit paquet qu'il s'empressa d'aller déposer au pied du brun, avec une certaine élégance.

L'oiseau ne s'éternisa pas plus longtemps auprès d'eux et partit tel qu'il était venu.

Harry baissa les yeux à hauteur de ses pieds, surpris par ce cadeau de dernière minute. Il s'abaissa alors pour recueillir l'objet entre ses mains. Il détailla longuement le mystérieux petit paquet enveloppé dans un papier vert d'eau, intrigué, puis l'ouvrit. Ron s'approcha pour découvrir le cadeau en question.

Un pot de gel.

Les deux adolescents restèrent un instant perplexes devant ce présent plus qu'inattendu. Qui avait bien pu lui offrir un cadeau aussi farfelu ?

« T'as une idée de qui cela peut venir ? »

« Pas la moindre … Soupira Harry, un poil vexé »

Il avait menti, en fait.

Il ne connaissait qu'une personne capable de lui offrir un tel cadeau.

Un moyen sournois de lui suggérer que sa coiffure laissait à désirer.

Quel enfoiré.

* * *

Le lendemain matin alors que Harry se rendait dans la salle de bain, il emmena son pot de gel avec lui, histoire de tester son cadeau. Non pas qu'il souhaite accéder à la demande implicite de l'attrapeur, non c'était juste par curiosité. Il dévisagea durant de longues minutes son reflet dans le miroir et constata qu'en effet sa coiffure était plus que … déstructurée. 

Mais c'est ce qui faisait son charme, non ?

L'adolescent retira son tee-shirt et son boxer avant d'entrée dans la cabine de douche, réglant la température de l'eau à son gré. Le jet d'eau ne tarda pas à l'arroser intégralement avant de le savonner doucement. Deux mains sortirent soudain d'on ne sait où et commencèrent à lui masser le cuir chevelu avec lenteur, le shampooingnant sans le moindre effort de sa part. C'était l'avantage des douches ici, la feignantise étant reine. Cependant, les douches moldues n'étaient pas dotées de mots.

Et ça, ce n'était pas un élément négligeable.

Harry sortit quelques minutes après, rincé, lavé et shampooingné. Il se sécha rapidement les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette puis en enserra une seconde autour de ses hanches. L'adolescent s'avança alors en direction du miroir (étonnamment muet aujourd'hui) et ne quitta pas des yeux le fameux pot de gel. Le brun commença par dévisser le couvercle avant de plonger deux de ses doigts à l'intérieur.

Un objet entra aussitôt en contact avec ces dits doigts.

Surpris, le brun se pencha au dessus du pot pour constater que effectivement il avait quelque chose à l'intérieur.

Un objet métallique.

Harry le passa sous l'eau avant de le contempler.

Une bague.

Malfoy, lui avait offert une bague.

L'attrapeur gryffondor inspecta le bijou sous toutes ses coutures pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un piège

Malfoy lui avait offert une **vraie** bague.

Très belle, certes mais dans quel but ?

_Laisse ton imagination de côté, Harry ..._

Le jeune homme balada l'anneau entre ses doigts, fascinés par ses reflets inconstants. Il semblait constitué d'un alliage entre de l'argent et des fragments de pierre de lune. Un entrelacement de feuilles et d'épines était représenté tout autour de l'anneau de manière incrustée. Le brun remarqua alors que quelque chose semblait gravée à l'intérieur.

Ce n'était pas une inscription mais … un animal.

Une fouine.

Harry esquissa un sourire, amusé par le sous-entendu. Il glissa alors l'anneau le long de son majeur (évitant l'annulaire précautionneusement) pour admirer son présent quelques instants avant de le retirer peu après.

Il le rangea par la suite à l'intérieur de sa trousse de toilette, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

_Et de son imagination trop fertile …_

* * *

Une lettre 

Il lui avait écrit une lettre.

Après une bague, il lui écrivait une lettre de sa propre main.

_Il essaye de se racheter_

_L'enfoiré …_

Vérifiant bien que Ron n'était pas dans les parages, Harry glissa sa main sous son oreiller pour attraper le parchemin.

Le dit parchemin avait en effet été amené quelques heures plus tôt, de nouveau par cette chouette, peu enclin aux caresses.

Il n'avait eu le temps de lire que la signature au bas de la page l'informant dés lors sur l'identité de l'expéditeur.

L'adolescent déplia lentement le parchemin entre ses doigts, curieux de découvrir quelle idée saugrenue _cet idiot_avait encore eue.

¤

Harry,

Abandonnons le Potter quelques temps.

Pourquoi un cadeau ?

Parce que j'en avais envie.

Pour engager la conversation plutôt

Avec toi

En fait, nous sommes de parfaits inconnus l'un pour l'autre

Je ne te connais qu'à travers des livres ou … ton anatomie.

Tu ne me connais qu'à travers mon corps et des rumeurs.

J'aimerais savoir qui tu es réellement.

Te dissocies-tu de ton propre stéréotype ?

Justicier ou pantin ?

DM le seul et l'unique

« Dis moi qui tu aimes, je te dirais qui tu hais … »

¤

Harry ne put réprimer un sourire suite à ces quelques lignes.

Comme si toute sa rancœur envers lui s'était envolée l'espace d'un instant.

Il souhaitait mieux le connaître ?

L'adolescent préféra rester sur garde cependant car malgré ses belles paroles, Malfoy restait Malfoy.

Charmant (quand il le voulait) mais manipulateur (la plupart du temps).

Il était préférable de ne pas répondre à ce genre d'invitation dissimulée. Pour ne pas retomber dans les mailles du filet. Pour ne pas s'inventer de faux espoirs sur une hypothétique rédemption d'un démon minaudier. Pour ne pas s'imaginer qu'un jour, il finirait par l'aimer. 1

Cette lettre était à double tranchant …

Pourtant, il n'hésita pas un instant quant à se saisir d'une plume.

* * *

**(À suivre)**

1 Je laisse planer le doute sur le « il » volontairement, à vous d'en juger

Fin de ce chapitre

Les deux ou trois chapitres qui vont suivre risquent de me prendre un peu plus de temps à écrire car je ne sais vrmt pas sous quelle forme les présenter. Une série de lettres est déjà rédigée. Le chapitre suivant est déjà écrit mais il ne me convient pas … donc il faut que je me décide.

Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre n'était pas trop catastrophique car j'ai beau l'avoir remanié dans tous les sens, il ne me plait toujours pas !

Le jour où je serais satisfaite mdr


	12. Libre à toi de les brûler ou de les embr...

**Titre **: Un Malfoy n'aime pas

**Auteur **: dark.setsuna

**Base **: Harry Potter (jusqu'au tome 4 car je n'ai pas lu le 5 même si je sais ce qui s'y passe)

**Genre** : Slash, lemons, amours contrariés et désillusions

**Pairing **: DracoxHarry

**Avertissement** : Cette fic fait allusion à une relation de nature homosexuelle donc si ce genre de rapports vous déplait, passez votre chemin, cela vaut mieux …

**Rating **: **R **pour plusieurs scènes plus ou moins graphiques par la suite

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon grand désespoir) mais sont la propriété de JKR (inutile de retourner le couteau dans la plaie) Seule cette fiction est à moi.

Concernant la phrase « Pour ne pas s'imaginer qu'un jour, **il** finirait par l'aimer » En fait dans mon esprit, il se référait aux deux : qu'un jour Harry finisse par l'aimer ou à l'inverse que Draco tombe amoureux de lui. Sinon pour la phrase « **Dis moi qui tu aimes, je te dirais qui tu hais** » j'ai omis de préciser qu'elle appartenait à Victor Hugo, et non je n'en suis pas l'auteur à mon grand désespoir. J'aime tout particulièrement cette phrase et elle aurait pu être le titre de cette fic si elle avait été moins longue. J'aimerais maintenant remercier tous ceux qui lisent ma fic (premièrement) et qui n'ont pas forcément le temps ni l'envie de me reviewer **ainsi que** ceux qui prennent le temps à chaque chapitre de me laissé une review notamment pour le chapitre précédent. Je n'ai hélas pas le temps de répondre à vos reviews individuellement (je sais ça devient une habitude) seulement jusque là personne ne s'est jamais plein d'avoir le chapitre plus vite plutôt que des RAR mais le chapitre le lendemain. Toutes vos reviews me font très plaisir et m'encourage dans la rédaction de cette fic. Les prochains chapitres risquent d'être moins « mouvementés » du fait que Harry et Draco soient séparés et de leur correspondance longue distance néanmoins je pense que c'est un élément essentiel dans leur relation (particulièrement pour Harry malgré le fait que ce ne soit pas lui qui est engagé ce processus). Mais pour revenir aux reviews, un titanesque merci à Onarluca**, Shima-chan, Amy Keira, JLG **(j'aime les longues reviews XD)**, Serpentis-Draco, Loryah, Roxy, Lily.B, Sélène **(heureuse que tu l'ais découverte)**, Dmoniac Cat's, Warriormeuh, Quelqu'un **(mdr)**, Mily Black **(il l'ignore lui-même)**, Vert Emeraude, Farahon, Lisa Malefoy, Lolaboop, Slydawn, Lovely A, Oxaline, Anize B, Vif d'or **(le titre est basé à partir d'une impression qu'a le blond et non de ce que l'on peut percevoir dans son attitude ou ses écrits, il lui manque une certaine extériorité pour ce rendre compte de ses sentiments)**, Didinette207, Suzaku no miko et Gaelle Gryffondor**.

* * *

**Chapitre numéro 12 :** Libre à toi de les brûler ou de les embrasser

* * *

Un bruit résonnait dans sa tête. 

Comme un martèlement incessant.

Comme lorsqu'il avait trop abusé du Whisky pur feu que sont père cachait dans son bureau au troisième étage.

Comme lorsque sa conscience le rappelait à l'ordre.

Draco échappa un grognement suite au prolongement de ce bruit distinct et serra entre ses bras son oreiller brodé. Il enfouit peu de temps après son visage dessous, jurant contre le monde entier et ce _satané_ Manoir en particulier.

Pourquoi est-ce que ce bruit ne cessait-il pas !

L'adolescent, furieux, se redressa violemment de son lit, un drap de soie glissant le long de son torse dénudé. Draco identifia rapidement la raison de son réveil malvenu et se leva précipitamment. Il arracha presque le parchemin des pattes du hibou avant de se laisser retomber dans son lit promptement, ignorant le volatile par la suite.

Une lettre.

Un sourire effleura succinctement les lèvres rosées du jeune homme qui se sentait brusquement tremblant.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et déplia le parchemin calmement.

_Tu n'as aucune raison de t'enflammer pour une simple lettre, idiot. Il ne fait que répondre par politesse après tout._

L'attrapeur balada son regard entre les lignes et admira l'écriture fine et souple du brun. Il était amusé par son style, sa rancœur et sa franchise. _Du Potter tout craché en somme_. Il relut une seconde fois le parchemin et s'attarda sur chaque mot pour ne négliger aucune nuance. Un sourire fleurit de nouveau sur son visage. Ses propos semblaient indifférents mais ses intentions, dissimulées sous de faux-semblant, elles étaient intriguées et impatientes.

Malgré son détachement feint, Draco discernait une certaine curiosité de la part du brun.

¤

Draco,

Juste l'espace d'un instant alors

Je ne te cacherais pas que j'ai été surpris par ton cadeau à la manière d'une poupée russe

Je ne te cacherais pas que j'ignore la raison pour laquelle je prends la peine de te répondre

Je ne te cacherais pas que tu es la dernière personne à qui j'aurais envie d'écrire

Je ne te cacherais pas que je serais curieux de connaître les motifs qui te poussent à agir de la sorte, motifs intéressés très certainement

Je ne te cacherais pas que je suis impatient de savoir d'où te viens cette soudaine envie de me connaître

Je ne te cacherais pas que j'ignore quels sont les principaux traits de caractère de mon stéréotype et que je m'en désintéresse totalement.

Je ne te cacherais pas que je ne suis ni justicier ni pantin, que je suis simplement moi et que l'on ne peut m'enfermer dans une case bien précise.

HP, tout le contraire de toi

« Un homme aimable est un homme aux idées malsaines » 1

¤

Le jeune homme s'empressa de répondre à la lettre du brun, griffonnant quelques mots sur un bout de parchemin. Il plia rapidement le morceau de papier en quatre avant de se relever de son lit à demi nu. Draco saisit au passage un tee-shirt et partit en courant vers la volière du Manoir, pieds nus.

* * *

L'attrapeur gryffondor contemplait son chocolat chaud distraitement quand le hululement d'une chouette le fit sursauter au moment de la distribution du courrier. L'adolescent orienta aussitôt son regard vers l'animal en question et remarqua qu'il avait une lettre pour lui. Harry détacha délicatement le parchemin, un peu surpris de recevoir du courrier ici. Le brun laissa glisser ses doigts sur le haut de sa tête et caressa son plumage avec délicatesse. La chouette donna un léger petit coup de tête contre son poignet en signe de contentement avant de retourner en direction de la fenêtre de la cuisine et de s'envoler élégamment. Harry suivit du regard l'oiseau jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse parmi les nuages puis reporta son attention sur le fameux parchemin. 

Madame Weasley l'interrogea alors sur l'identité de son expéditeur tout en lui servant dans son assiette un autre pancake. Harry lui répondit qu'il s'agissait très certainement de Gringott au sujet de l'ouverture d'un nouveau compte épargne. Cette réponse n'éveilla la curiosité d'aucun des Weasley au grand soulagement du brun. Même Hermione semblait croire à son mensonge. Il avait reconnu cette chouette et était heureux que Ron ne lui ait pas porté plus d'attention. Cette chouette était à l'image de son propriétaire bien qu'un peu plus enclin aux caresses. _Quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir … tu t'aventures sur des pentes périlleuses, Harry_. L'adolescent fit glisser le parchemin jusque dans la poche de son jean et avala son chocolat chaud d'une traite. Il préférait attendre d'être seul pour lire sa lettre car il n'était pas à l'abri d'un regard fureteur de son meilleur ami.

En tout cas, le blond lui avait répondu en moins d'une heure, ce qui était plus que surprenant de la part d'un Malfoy (qui faisait tout pour lui accorder le moins d'importance impossible). Le jeune homme arbora un sourire victorieux à cette pensée, cette idée le rendant brusquement de bonne humeur malgré qu'il n'ait pas encore lu sa réponse. Il était certain au fond de lui qu'il était le seul à qui le blond prenait la peine d'écrire et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, loin de là même.

Hermione et Ron se levèrent d'un même mouvement alors qu'ils avaient fini de déjeuner et ignorèrent les réprimandes de Madame Weasley sur le peu qu'ils avaient mangé. Harry les suivit jusqu'à la cheminée, grimaçant un peu plus ils s'approchaient. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient prévu de passé la journée sur le Chemin de Traverse et au Pré au lard pour refaire la garde robe de Harry avec les conseils d'une fille, ce qui n'était pas une masse à faire selon Hermione, sans oublier l'avis de son ami pour tempérer la jeune fille. L'adolescent fronça les sourcils à la vision de la poudre de cheminette et déclara qu'il haïssait se moyen de transport. Alors que l'adolescente cherchait à le convaincre du bien fondé de la poudre, elle se retourna pour remarquer que le brun avait déjà transplané. Hermione poussa un soupir tandis que Ron enviait secrètement son ami d'être parvenu à y échapper puis il s'exécuta peu de temps après la jeune fille, éternuant bruyamment.

* * *

« Mais je te dis que je suis allergique ! » 

« Tu nous as déjà fait le coup à l'aller et voila que tu recommences pour le retour, tu ne … »

« Dis tu ne veux pas m'apprendre à transplaner ? Demanda d'une petite voix Ron »

« Ron ! S'exclama la jeune fille outrée, je croyais que Dumbledore t'avait dit de ne plus transplaner avant la fin de ta scolarité »

« Il m'a dit de ne plus le faire à moins que ce ne soit un cas d'extrême urgence et c'était un cas d'extrême urgence ! Je hais ce truc Herm'. Rétorqua Harry d'un ton larmoyant »

« Mais tu ne maîtrises pas suffisamment la méthode pour t'y risquer, tu ne … »

« Je sais parfaitement transplaner ! C'était juste pour ne pas attirer la jalousie des autres élèves que Dumbledore m'a dit ça. Répliqua le brun en tirant la langue »

« Il a raison 'mione, moi je suis jaloux qu'il puisse transplaner … »

« Vous êtes irrécupérables. Soupira l'adolescente en secouant la tête. En attendant, à l'avenir Harry, abstient toi d'utiliser ce moyen de déplacement, c'est pour ton bien que je dis ça … »

« Je sais. Répondit le brun en souriant et déposant un baiser sur la joue de son amie. Bon aller je vais aller ranger tous ses vêtements en haut »

« Je viens avec toi. S'exclama Ron avec quasiment autant de sacs que Harry sous le bras. En effet, l'adolescent n'avait pu tolérer qu'il n'en ait aucun alors que lui, il avait la possibilité d'en acheter plus que nécessaire »

Ron rangea rapidement ses affaires avant de redescendre rejoindre la jeune fille dans le jardin, ne souhaitant pas la laisser trop longtemps en compagnie de ses deux frères, prêts à tout pour expérimenter leurs nouvelles inventions. Une fois qu'il eut terminé de tout ranger, Harry se souvint brusquement de la présence de la lettre dans sa poche et profita qu'il était seul pour déplier le parchemin. L'adolescent s'assit sur le rebord du lit et relut à plusieurs fois les quelques lignes du blond _tellement lui_. Il se sentit rassuré par ses mots bien qu'il n'explicite pas d'avantage sa démarche. Il avait l'impression qu'il était franc par ses caractères couchés sur le papier. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance même si sa raison lui affirmait le contraire. Mais, Harry n'était pas homme à écouter sa raison mais plutôt son instinct, il était intuitif et écoutait le plus souvent ce que lui dictait … son cœur. Il avait envie que le serpentard soit sincère avec lui, aussi décida-t-il de se livrer à ce nouveau jeu du blond. Il verrait bien jusqu'où cela les mènerait, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne pouvait pas se défendre après tout. Il souhaitait lui laisser encore une chance de lui prouver qu'il n'était pas comme ce que l'on raconte de lui, comme … il se l'était toujours imaginé, haïssable pour seule qualité. Néanmoins, il préféra rester sur ses gardes quant aux intentions de l'attrapeur serpentard et relut une nouvelle fois sa lettre pour s'imprégner de chacun de ses mots.

¤

Harry,

Pourtant j'ai le souvenir que tu ne le détestais pas tant que ça mon prénom, à un moment donné

Les raisons qui me poussent à introduire cette correspondance ?

Le sexe, voyons

Le monde est régit par le sexe.

Plus sérieusement, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée

Une curiosité mal placée dirons nous

Tu ne me crois pas ?

Moi non plus

Je t'écris, tu me réponds, le fait est là et arrêtons nous à cela.

Je te rassure je n'ai pas l'intention de faire publier ces mots dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

Si tu le souhaites, je te renverrais ces lettres à la veille de la reprise

Libre à toi de les brûler ou de les embrasser

Il ne te reste plus qu'à répondre à une question si tu désires sincèrement poursuivre cet échange de courrier :

Souhaites-tu me connaître, Harry ?

DM, les opposés s'attirent c'est bien connu

« L'opposé de la débauche, ce n'est pas la pruderie, ce n'est pas l'austérité, ce n'est pas l'abstinence : c'est l'amour » 2

¤

« Qu'est ce que tu fais, 'rry ? »

Harry rangea précipitamment le parchemin dans sa poche et releva les yeux vers ses deux amis.

« Rien je … je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié de passer à Gringott »

Le jeune homme sortit de la chambre sous les regards perplexes de ses deux amis, pas convaincus un instant par sa réponse.

« Tu es étrange depuis quelques temps … Murmura Hermione, pensive »

* * *

**(À suivre)**

1 Cette phrase a été par Jonathan Switch

2 Cette phrase appartient à Alphonse Karr

Fin de ce chapitre plutôt court mais nécessaire à mon sens

Environ deux de ce genre là sont à venir avant la reprise des cours ;)

Allez vous supporter ? Je sais que je me suis bien amusée à écrire chacune des lettres qui se répondent mot à mot quasiment

J'espère néanmoins que cette fic continue à vous plaire

Review ?


	13. Tes mots sont à l’origine de mes sourire...

**Titre **Un Malfoy n'aime pas

**Auteur **dark.setsuna

**Base **Harry Potter (jusqu'au tome 4 car je n'ai pas lu le 5 même si je sais ce qui s'y passe)

**Genre**Slash, lemons, amours contrariés et désillusions

**Pairing **DracoxHarry

**Avertissement** Cette fic fait allusion à une relation de nature homosexuelle donc si ce genre de rapports vous déplait, passez votre chemin, cela vaut mieux …

**Rating ****R **pour plusieurs scènes plus ou moins graphiques par la suite

**Disclaimer** Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon grand désespoir) mais sont la propriété de JKR (inutile de retourner le couteau dans la plaie) Seule cette fiction est à moi.

**Remerciements : **

**Amy Keira : **Je suis ravie que tu ais aimé. Merci beaucoup et j'espère que ça continuera XD !

**Onarluca :** Tant mieux lool ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre

**Loryah :** Merci pour ta review. Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise quand même ! Je me répète moi aussi mais bonne lecture ;)

**Lily.B :** Alalala que serait ce chapitre sans toi ? Que serait cette fic sans toi ? lool. Un énorme merci pour tes corrections, tes encouragements et ta patience. Bonne rererelecture, j'espère que tu ne te lasseras jamais de me lire ;)

**BadAngel666 :** Merci pour ta review. Je suis ravie que mon style te plaise. Bonne lecture

**Anize.B :** Les RAR et le chap cette fois-ci ! Heureuse que tu aimes les correspondances (moi aussi j'aime XD) quant à Draco, lui en tout cas ne s'en rend pas compte et connaît une certaine dualité dans sa personnalité (non il n'est pas schizo non plus XD) qui va le faire hésiter encore pendant pas mal de chapitres. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**Vert Emeraude :** Moi aussi j'aime bien ces citations et je suis heureuse que ça te plaise. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce chap ;)

**Leviathoune :** Tant mieux ;) Merci en tout cas et bonne lecture

**Angelina de la cour :** Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise. Concernant les phrases, je les sélectionne sur un site (mon repère pour la philo XD) : http/ Merci pour ta review en tout cas et bonne lecture (j'espère)

**Slydawn :** Merci et j'espère qu'il en sera autant pour ce chapitre.

**Serpentis-Draco :** Doucement mais sûrement. Réflexions intensives des deux protagonistes au rendez-vous. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture

**Gaelle Gryffondor :** Merci ! Et bonne lecture

**Artoung :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis ravie que tu aimes les lettres en elles-mêmes et les « autours » de la correspondance, le plus dur à écrire en fait. J'espère que ces scènes continueront à te plairent. Bonne lecture

**Shima-chan :** Merci pour ta review. J'espère aussi que cette fic « continuera aussi bien qu'elle a commencé » ;) en tout cas, je vais faire tout mon possible pour ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Vega264 :** Je suis ravie que tu ais découverte ma fic et surtout quelle te plaise ! Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments qui m'ont fait très plaisir et un grand merci pour ta review. Ron et Herm' vont-ils découvrir leur secret ? Mmm mystère … J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Sélène :** J'aime ta philosophie lool ! Ces chapitres sont en effet utiles dans l'évolution psychologique des deux personnages. Ils vont peu à peu prendre conscience de leur dépendance réciproque grâce à cette séparation ponctuelle. Merci pour ta review en tout cas et bonne lecture.

**Suzaku no miko :** Je n'ai pas prévu assez de lettres pour en venir aux lettres d'amour (désolé), les vacances de Noël sont trop courtes XD Chapitre court pour publication rapide ;) Je suis heureuse que tu aimes et merci pour tout. Bonne lecture

**Lovely A :** J'en suis très heureuse. Moi aussi j'aime bien XD Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture

**Didinette27 :** Je suis heureuse que tu aimes, merci beaucoup. Et oui, il répond vite pour avoir une réponse vite ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. Bonne lecture

**Warriormeuh :** Ça me va très bien ! Merci beaucoup et j'espère poursuivre sur cette lignée. Bonne lecture.

**Sahada :** Merci beaucoup, j'en suis ravie ;) J'espère continuer ainsi

**Roxy :** Merci pour ta review. Heureuse que mes lettres te plaisent, je me suis bien pris la tête pour que tout coordonne en tout cas (et me plaise) lool Pour le reste, je garde le suspens ;) Bonne lecture

**Lolaboop :** Ta review m'a fait rire car j'ai écris une phrase similaire dans un des chapitres à venir lool Merci en tout cas et bonne lecture

**Oxaline :** Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup XD J'espère poursuivre sur cette lignée. Bonne lecture

**Vif d'or :** Merci pour ta review. En fait, les lettres vont leur permettre de se connaître (un peu mieux) et les « entre lettres » vont les faire réfléchir (un peu plus) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture

**Daiya :** Merci pour ta review (alors ça fait quoi ? XD) Je suis ravie que mes lettres te plaisent, je me suis bien amusée à les écrire et j'ai essayé de rester fidèle à leur personnalité tout en démontrant que Harry savait écrire lool ! Il montre peut être ses sentiments mais n'en est pas conscient, ni Harry d'ailleurs. Son cœur balance et il hésite et se remet en question sans cesse. Alors, tu l'aimes Alfred, un sapin qui vous veut du bien XD ? Je suis heureuse que l'intrigue te plaise de plus en plus. J'espère que ce chap te satisfera. Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre numéro 13 :** Tes mots sont à l'origine de mes sourires

* * *

¤

Draco,

Tu n'es pas en reste non plus dans cette affaire

Je ne souhaite pas te connaître

Cependant, je ne souhaite pas te méconnaître

Je ne souhaite pas que l'on puisse te résumer simplement par une partie de ton anatomie ou par ton nom

Je ne souhaite pas que tu me connaisses car tu finirais par connaître mes faiblesses

_Et je ne souhaite pas que tu deviennes ma faiblesse_

Je ne souhaite pas que nous soyons amis

Je ne souhaite pas renouveler « la dernière fois »

Je souhaite juste correspondre avec toi

Car les journées me paraissent trop longues parfois.

HP, tout simplement

« Il est du véritable amour comme de l'apparition des esprits : tout le monde en parle, mais peu de gens en ont vu. » 1

¤

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire à le lecture de ces quelques lignes. Son père le dévisagea brusquement, surpris de voir son fils … heureux ? Il s'empressa alors de l'interroger au sujet de son courrier, se servant une nouvelle tasse de café.

« C'est bien la première fois que je vois un tel sourire sur ton visage, puis-je connaître l'objet de cette soudaine réjouissance ? »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux de son parchemin pour poser un regard impassible sur son géniteur. Il replia le avec soin avant de le ranger dans sa poche et d'attraper une viennoiserie fabriquée en France.

« Rien qui ne puisse troubler tes occupations, père »

Il ne prononça plus aucun mot par la suite, l'esprit dans les nuages.

* * *

« À qui tu écris ? » 

« Personne qui ne te concerne »

« Tu es toujours aussi aimable après ? Le questionna le jeune homme allongé sur le dos»

« Barre toi »

« Je te ferais remarquer que je suis chez moi »

« Sors de cette chambre. Articula le serpentard passablement énervé »

L'adolescent à la chevelure décolorée s'exécuta sans broncher, ne souhaitant pas énerver d'avantage le dragon d'humeur grincheuse. Il enfila rapidement un boxer et reboutonna son jean sans quitter des yeux son amant. Le jeune homme commençait, peu à peu, à s'impatienter de sa nouvelle saute d'humeur et n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'il lui demande de revenir entre les draps pour le dominer une nouvelle fois. Mais Draco ne fit rien et l'ignora littéralement, comme si ces quelques heures passées en sa compagnie lui étaient déjà sorties de l'esprit. Kyle balada une dernière fois son regard sur le corps intégralement nu de l'attrapeur serpentard, se mordant la lèvre inférieure en signe de désir. Il avait vraiment un corps des plus divins, athlétique et sans imperfections apparentes. Le jeune homme comprenait mieux pourquoi tous ceux de son équipe avaient voulu passer entre ses draps. Ce type était vraiment un dieu au lit. Même si son caractère acariâtre brisait un peu avec la magie du moment, le serpentard n'en restait pas moins torride et d'autant plus excitant. Néanmoins, celui-ci semblait avoir décider de l'oublier brusquement, plongé dans la rédaction d'une lettre mystérieuse. Comme il aurait aimé que le jeune homme lui écrive une lettre avec la même attention qu'il le faisait actuellement, avec la même passion et intensité.

« Draco ? »

« Qui t'as permis de m'appeler par mon prénom ? Rétorqua le blond d'une voix glacée »

« Je … tu es sûr que … tu ne préférais pas que je reste ? L'interrogea le batteur serdaigle, ignorant la pique précédente »

« Je ne reviens jamais sur ce que je dis »

Le serdaigle baissa les yeux tristement, contraint de quitter sa propre chambre sous l'indifférence du préfet serpentard. Furieux, Kyle reposa son regard azuré sur le jeune homme cruel et déclara d'une voix chevrotante :

« Je peux au moins connaître l'identité de cette personne qui parvient à capter ton attention plus de dix minutes ? »

Draco posa enfin son regard sur lui, ses prunelles aciers vacillant légèrement. L'adolescent remarqua qu'il s'était brusquement contracté à cette question, les jointures de ses mains blanchissant peu à peu. Cependant, il répondit avec la même désinvolture froide, ignorant à nouveau son dernier amant de quelques heures.

« Quelqu'un qui vaut mieux que toi »

Les mots avaient fusé comme des lames acérées s'enfonçant lentement dans son estomac. Kyle sentit des larmes monter à hauteur de ses yeux, jaloux de l'importance qu'il semblait accorder à ce vulgaire amant de second ordre.

« S'il comptait tant que ça pour toi, tu ne m'aurais pas fait l'amour plus de quatre fois ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il comptait pour moi. Rétorqua Draco impassible »

Kyle reprit confiance suite à ses mots, certain à présent que le serpentard écrivait cette lettre, par contrainte et non par simple envie. Le préfet serpentard remarqua alors son changement d'attitude, il semblait plus serein. Mais, Draco ne souhaitait pas qu'il se fasse de mauvaises idées sur ce qu'il représentait à ces yeux. Aussi, il poursuivit sa phrase, ne se rendant pas vraiment compte de la portée de ses paroles et de leurs incidences.

« Et puis qui t'as dit que je pensais à toi au moment où je te sautais ? »

Blessé à nouveau par ses paroles, Kyle lui lança un regard de pure haine, exaspéré par la goujaterie du serpentard. Le serdaigle s'empressa alors d'enfiler un tee-shirt et se dirigea vers la sortie sans plus attendre. Il ne pouvait pas rester une minute de plus dans cette pièce en sa compagnie.

« Une dernière chose… »

Le jeune homme s'interrompit brusquement. C'était plus fort que lui, il en avait presque des crampes d'estomac. L'attrapeur serpentard était aussi antipathique qu'irrésistible et plus que tout, il voulait poursuivre ce jeu malsain avec lui. Kyle posa son regard placide sur Draco toujours aussi nu.

« Quel est ton prénom déjà ? L'interrogea le serpentard en fronçant les sourcils, faisant mine de chercher »

* * *

L'attrapeur gryffondor s'apprêtait à aller prendre une douche avant d'aller se coucher quand un hululement connu attira son attention. Harry s'avança lentement vers la fenêtre de la chambre, ouvrant celle-ci doucement. Comme à son habitude, une chouette au plumage bleu nuit se tenait fièrement sur le rebord, plongeant son regard onyx dans celui somnolant du brun. Le gryffondor esquissa un sourire et caressa distraitement l'animal d'humeur câline. _Je me demande bien comment il t'as appelé, il faudra que je lui demande un jour_. Harry détacha doucement le morceau de papier ocre et le posa sur le haut d'une commode à côté de lui. Le jeune homme demanda soudain à la chouette de l'attendre et sortit quelques minutes de la pièce. 

Quand il revint l'oiseau était déjà parti et le brun posa son paquet de graines à côté de la fenêtre, pour une prochaine fois sans doute. _Aussi fuyante que son propriétaire_. Harry reporta alors son attention sur le meuble à ses côtés pour remarquer que le parchemin avait disparu. Brusquement envahi par un sentiment de panique, le jeune homme s'imagina tout de suite qu'en son absence l'un des Weasley était passé dans la chambre et avait pris la lettre, imaginant qu'elle lui était destinée ou tout simplement curieux. Il chercha néanmoins partout autour de lui en espérant se tromper. Le jeune homme remua la commode dans tous les sens et se pencha à quatre pattes sous le meuble avec l'espoir de la trouver.

À son grand soulagement, il retrouva le morceau de parchemin coincé entre le mur et l'un des pieds de la commode alors qu'il avait très certainement dû voler au moment où la chouette avait quitté la pièce. L'attrapeur gryffondor reprit son souffle quelques instants tandis que son cœur pulsait brutalement contre sa poitrine. Enserrant ses doigts fermement autour du parchemin, Harry se dirigea sans plus attendre vers la salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieur, il pourrait alors lire tranquillement. Il entra brusquement en collision avec Ron qui rentrait au même moment dans la chambre. Tous les deux se retrouvèrent sur les fesses tandis que le roux riait. L'adolescent conserva un visage impassible et sortit de la chambre.

« Harry, ça va ? Le questionna le gryffondor inquiet »

« Oui, je vais prendre ma douche … Répondit le brun sans se retourner avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain »

L'adolescent se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, troublé par le rythme de son cœur qui ne cessait de battre violemment. Pourquoi se sentait-il brusquement si effrayé ? Est-ce du à la peur qu'il avait ressenti que quelqu'un d'autre ait pu tomber sur la lettre du serpentard ou la peur d'avoir cru ne pas pouvoir lire sa lettre alors que cela faisait bientôt une semaine qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ? Harry passa une main entre ses mèches désordonnées pour recueillir la torpeur de ses pensées. Plus le temps passait et plus l'image du blond se faisait pressante dans son esprit comme s'il était devenu dépendant de lui, de ses sarcasmes et de ses mots quotidiens rompant avec sa monotonie habituelle. Harry se sentit vraiment troublé par ce sentiment, s'étant pourtant juré de ne plus jamais se rendre dépendant de quelqu'un. Comment pouvait-il être obséder par une personne qui rassemblait à ce point tous les défauts qu'il haïssait par dessus tout ? Comment pouvait-il être devenu dépendant de Malfoy malgré toute la haine qu'il éprouvait à son égard ? Une nouvelle forme de haine bien plus ardente que la précédente. _Le sentiment le plus proche de la haine n'est-il pas l'amour ? Non c'est inconcevable …_

Harry déplia doucement le parchemin du jeune homme entre ses doigts tremblants et se demanda s'il était parvenu à rendre le blond dans le même état que lui était à présent. S'il était devenu une forme de drogue pour lui … L'adolescent promena son regard vacillant sur les mots ironiques du blond, l'apaisant étonnamment. Il ne faisait que se moquer de lui et … il le faisait rire. Ses réponses à lui étaient nettement plus drôles que celles qu'il formulait à sa place. Ses hésitations et sa fausse modestie l'amusaient. Il se trompait tellement sur son compte et sur l'effet qu'il lui faisait que ça en devenait risible, presque … tragique. Alors qu'il se croyait transparent aux yeux du blond, il semblait ignorer tout de lui jusqu'à l'effet qu'il produisait sur lui. Peut être devrait-il d'avantage lui exprimer ses sentiments plutôt que ses ressentiments ? Harry lut une seconde fois la lettre. Un sourire ourla ses lèvres quand il relut plusieurs fois la phrase où Draco avouait le trouver plus qu'à son goût. Etre le genre d'un Malfoy n'était pas une mince affaire, il en était certain, et malgré ses cheveux mal coiffés, il y était parvenu. Son sourire s'étira encore un peu plus.

¤

Harry,

Je le confesse, mon père, me pardonneriez vous mes péchés ?

Commençons par le commencement,

De l'explicite à l'implicite

De l'inintéressant à l'intéressant

Quelle est ta couleur préférée petit gryffondor ? Le rouge à n'en pas douter, à moins que ce ne soit le jaune peut être/ Le vert, c'est prévisible, je sais

Quelle est ta chanson favorite beau brun ? Une chanson aux rythmes lancinants mais vertueux/ La musique la plus douce à mes oreilles est celle de deux respirations s'entremêlant au moment où …

Quelle est ton activité privilégiée ? L'art et la manière de se chercher des ennuis/ Est-ce nécessaire que je réponde à cette question ? Et bien, j'aime lire.

Quelle est ta préférence ? Tout le contraire de moi je suppose/ A bien y réfléchir, tu es tout à fait mon type

Quelle est la personnalité que tu respectes le plus ? Albus Dumbledore déclara-t-il d'une voix dévouée/ Personne en particulier

Tu voudrais faire quoi lorsque tu seras grand ? Joueur de Quidditch professionnel quelle question / Si seulement, je le savais, des propositions ni éreintantes ni déshonorantes ?

DM, _si seulement tout le monde pouvait être comme toi_

« L'amour tel qu'il existe dans la société, n'est que l'échange de deux fantaisies et le contact de deux épidermes »

¤

Il l'étonnait de jour en jour. Plus que blessant, Draco pouvait se montrer drôle et même parfois incertain quant à son charme. Harry remua légèrement son index de manière circulaire et fit apparaître une plume. Il déchira un morceau du parchemin libre et commença à écrire diligemment. Il eut envie de le rassurer (modérément bien sûr) sur son pouvoir de séduction. Pourquoi cette envie soudaine ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

* * *

**(À suivre)**

Ce chapitre me porte-t-il malheur ? XD

1. Cette phrase a été écrite par la Rochefoucault

2. Cette phrase appartient à Chamfort


	14. Peut être que je ne peux pas aimer

**Titre ** Un Malfoy n'aime pas

**Auteur ** dark.setsuna

**Base **Harry Potter (jusqu'au tome 4 car je n'ai pas lu le 5 même si je sais ce qui s'y passe)

**Genre**Slash, lemons, amours contrariés et désillusions

**Pairing ** DracoxHarry

**Avertissement** Cette fic fait allusion à une relation de nature homosexuelle donc si ce genre de rapports vous déplait, passez votre chemin, cela vaut mieux …

**Rating ** **R **pour plusieurs scènes plus ou moins graphiques par la suite

**Disclaimer** Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon grand désespoir) mais sont la propriété de JKR (inutile de retourner le couteau dans la plaie) Seule cette fiction est à moi.

**Note&Co : **Les derniers chapitres de leur correspondance (soit le 14, 15 et le 16) ne comporteront qu'une lettre à chaque fois car je me suis d'avantage attarder sur les scènes autour.

**Remerciements :** Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, c'est la première fois que j'en reçois autant pour un chapitre ! Je ne peux même pas dire que je vous récompense avec ce nouveau chapitre car c'est loin d'être mon préféré parmi ceux que j'ai finis d'écrire. Il permet plutôt de dévoiler d'autres facettes dans la personnalité de Draco. Comme toujours, nécessaire mais peu mouvementé. Les retrouvailles de Harry et Draco seront plus épicées, promis. Passons **aux remerciements individuels,** ça risque d'être long alors **si ça ne vous intéresse pas, lisez directement après le titre du chapitre numéro 14.**

**Lexy-kun :** Ta review m'a beaucoup touché, c'est une pluie de compliments. Merci beaucoup. Je suis vraiment très heureuse que cette fic te plaise, que mes lettres te plaisent et que les personnalités des perso que je m'efforce de dépeindre te satisfassent. Merci énormément. Je crains juste de te décevoir un peu avec ce chapitre loin d'être palpitant à mon sens. Il est juste utile en fait. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture en tout cas.

**Lily B :** Oui c'est la plus longue review que tu ne m'ais jamais écrite (si on ne compte pas tes commentaires directement sur la fic) J'étais morte de rire en lisant ces quelques lignes car oui je visualise la pub et tes divagations dues à la fatigue. Un grand merci (même si tu veux pas que je le dise :p) J'ai été touché par ton histoire de classeur, c'est vrai ? Victor Hugo et compagnie n'ont qu'à bien se tenir lool. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira même s'il est un peu plus tristounet. Bonne lecture

**Onarluca :** Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi (croise les doigts) Bonne lecture

**Amy Keira :** C'était le chapitre 13 et je suis un poil superstitieuse XD Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture

**Daiya :** Tu me fais peur. Pourquoi faut il que tu me parles de Freud de ci bon matin XD C'est un coup à me traumatiser ça. Sinon je suis ravie que ce chapitre, la personnalité de Dray et mes lettres te plaisent. Merci pour cette review constructive et très littéraire à mon sens. Entre Freud et tes arguments, t'es grillé XD J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant. Bonne lecture

**Fliflou :** Deux mots : Merci beaucoup XD Bonne lecture

**Warriormeuh :** Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plus. Pourquoi cette paranoïa ? C'était le chapitre 13 et je suis un brin superstitieuse XD ça me fait le coup à chaque fois lool Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture

**Artoung :** Heureuse que tu l'ais remarqué ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Angelina de la cour :** Oh zut le mail, dés que j'ai fini les RAR je te l'envoie. Pardon, j'avais oublié. Je suis contente que mes lettres te plaisent, c'est quand je m'amuse à faire de la prose ça lool Pour le retour à Poudlard : chapitre 17. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture

**Mily Black :** Merci beaucoup pour cette très belle review. Je suis vraiment ravie que tous ses détails que je me suis efforcée de maintenir jusqu'ici te plaisent. Je suis aussi très heureuse que mes lettres te plaisent. J'avoue que je craignais un peu vos réactions face à ces lettres un peu insolites. J'espère poursuivre sur cette lignée. Bonne lecture. Bonne lecture

**Sélène :** Merci pour ta review. Pour les citations, j'avais une nouvelle fois oublié de citer les auteurs, je les ais rajouté après coups. Non hélas, seuls les entêtes et le contenu des lettres sont de moi. Pour leur retrouvaille, en fait j'ai quelque peu reculé le moment : chapitre 17. Bonne lecture néanmoins

**Sucubei :** L'important c'est d'y avoir pensé au moins une fois. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis très heureuse que cette fic te plaise. Bonne lecture

**Lolodidie :** Je suis très heureuse que ce système de correspondance te plaise. Merci. Ils ne se reverront (vraiment) qu'au chapitre 17. Bonne lecture

**Lovely A :** Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ça plaise toujours. Bonne lecture

**Serpentis-Draco :** Je suis heureuse que cet échange de lettre te plaise. Ils ne se reverront (vraiment) qu'au chapitre 17 désolé. Bonne lecture

**Slydawn :** Heureuse que ma correspondance te plaise. Merci pour ta review. Ce chapitre ne contient que la réponse de Harry, j'ai préféré développer la conversation avec Pansy. Bonne lecture en tout cas

**Crystal d'Avalon :** Merci ! Comment je fais ? Les chapitres s'écrivent assez vite en fait (contrairement à Frères) et puis je m'avance en règle générale. Bonne lecture

**Marine Malefoy :** Je n'ai jamais cherché à t'ignorer (ce n'est vraiment pas dans mes habitudes) simplement je n'ai reçu aucune autre review de ta part depuis le chapitre 9, je crois. En tout cas, ffnet n'en a pas affiché d'autres. Mille excuses si je ne t'ai pas répondu depuis, c'est juste que je n'ai pu les lires. Encore un bug de ffnet sans doute. Rassure toi, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais agis de la sorte. J'espère néanmoins que cette fic continue à te plaire et que tu n'as pas changé d'avis à son sujet. Bonne lecture

**Anize B :** Merci. Je suis très heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plus. J'avais besoin de faire souffrir Kyle pour maintenir la réputation de Malfoy. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également. Bonne lecture

**Didinette207 :** Hélas le suivant est encore moins long mais je ne peux pas faire autrement dans le découpage de mes chapitres. Ce mot est vaste certes mais me touche néanmoins. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture

**Gaelle Gryffondor :** Je sais mais une nouvelle fois, c'est pour publier plus vite ! Crois moi, vous êtes gagnant au final. Bonne lecture

**Vert Emeraude :** Le face à face n'est prévu que pour le chapitre 17 hélas, il va encore falloir patienter. Merci pour ta review en tout cas et bonne lecture

**Suzaku no miko :** « Encore et toujours, un éternel merci pour ces moments de bonheur que tu (me) fais (vivre) dès que tu rajoutes (une review) » XD ou l'art et la manière de détourner les compliments. Merci beaucoup en tout cas. Je suis vraiment très heureuse que cette fic te plaise autant ainsi que ma manière d'écrire. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Tama :** Je suis contente que ça ait valu le coup d'attendre. Merci pour ta review. Pour leur retrouvaille : chapitre 17. Concernant le serdaigle, je n'y avais pas pensé mais … c'est une bonne idée. Je vais y réfléchir ;) Bonne lecture

**Alinemcb54 :** Comme ça, d'un coup ? lool Et bien j'en suis fort contente XD Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise avec toute sa complexité pas complexe du tout XD Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture

**MissBeatle :** Moi aussi je remercie Google sur ce coup là. Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**Vega264 :** Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que mes lettres te plaisent ! En fait, ils ne vont pas avoir vraiment le temps de ce découvrir car cette correspondance ne comporte que dix lettres. Ils vont plutôt réfléchir à leur relation chacun de leur côté et prendre conscience de certaines choses. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture

**Vif d'or :** Merci pour ta review. Oui c'est vrai Draco se vend lui-même lool mais Harry est tout aussi aveugle. Bonne lecture

**Oxaline :** Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! Je trouvais la scène avec Kyle amusante pour ma part. Je crois bien qu'ils sont tous les deux fichus XD Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture

**Sahada :** Merci ! Voyons si ça continue avec ce chapitre ;) Bonne lecture

**Ayame :** Merci pour cette magnifique review ;) Je suis vraiment très touchée par tes propos et ravie que tous ces éléments te plaisent. Je suis heureuse que tu ais découverte ma fic et que ma manière d'écrire te plaise. Merci pour tous ces compliments qui me vont droit au cœur. J'espère en être digne tout au long de se multipart. Encore merci et bonne lecture

**Goldhedwige :** Merci pour ta review. Entre eux, c'est un peu du « je t'aime moi non plus » Draco a besoin d'assouvir ses pulsions et tente de changer les esprits avec Kyle. En vain ;) Bonne lecture

**Nytshade :** Il y a un peu de ça c'est vrai mais bon c'est dans leurs caractères respectifs lool Je suis très heureuse que ma fic te plaise. Merci pour ta review et voici la suite

Ça y est j'ai finalement vaincu XD Place au chapitre

* * *

**Chapitre numéro 14 :** Peut être que je ne peux pas aimer

* * *

« Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? L'interrogea Pansy suspicieuse »

Draco décrocha soudain son regard de son livre – semblant hautement passionnant, nota la jeune fille – pour le reporter vers celui perplexe de sa meilleure amie. Draco esquissa alors un sourire et chassa une mèche lui tombant devant les yeux pour la mettre derrière son oreille.

« Bien sûr, tu me racontais combien Blaise était distant depuis quelques jours »

« Quels sont les derniers mots que j'ai prononcés ? Le questionna l'adolescente maligne, connaissant mieux que personne les ruses du serpentard »

« Et bien tu … Poursuivit Draco, pris au piège. Il esquissa alors un sourire mi crispé mi gêné, les joues légèrement rouges pour tenter de l'attendrir »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils en soupirant avant de lui donner une tape sur le haut de la tête puis de déclarer :

« Tu ne pourras pas me donner ta vision des choses si tu n'écoutes pas la dite 'chose' en entier ! J'ai besoin de l'avis d'un serpentard émérite et qui saura mieux que moi, pourquoi les garçons sont aussi compliqués de nos jours »

« Ce sont les filles qui cherchent des complications là où il n'y en pas. Tu n'as pas besoin de poursuivre pour que je puisse te répondre. La raison de son comportement est évidente. Il est très certainement dérouté par le fait que votre relation dure dans le temps. Il a peur de s'engager réellement et de se tromper. Blaise a besoin de prendre du recul pour savoir s'il envisage votre relation comme quelque chose pouvant se concrétiser par la suite ou juste comme une amourette d'adolescent. Il fait juste une mise au point en bref et pour cela, il a besoin d'être seul. Crois moi dés la fin des vacances d'hiver, Blaise rappliquera plus vite que jamais. Il sera alors prêt à te jurer monts et merveilles quand il aura compris quelle fille exceptionnelle tu es. Répondit le serpentard avant de baisser les yeux vers son livre à nouveau.

Pansy esquissa un sourire et ne put détacher son regard du visage flegme de son ami. _Comment peut-il se montrer aussi épouvantable avec les autres alors qu'avec moi, il n'est que douceur et patience ?_ Il était rempli d'attentions pour qui se donnait la peine de vraiment le connaître et ne s'arrêtait pas à de simples apparences ou de faux-semblants. Il était passionné et la jeune fille ne doutait pas un instant que tôt ou tard, il finisse par trouver chaussure à son pied.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais chercher à nouer une relation de plus de deux jours avec une personne, Dray ? »

L'adolescent fut déstabilisé par cette question et releva les yeux de sa lecture.

« Je croyais qu'on parlait de Blaise et toi là, et non de moi »

« J'ai le droit de changer de sujet »

« Et moi, je ne veux pas parler de ça »

« Dray, ne joue pas à ça avec moi, je cherche à comprendre c'est tout. Tu sais ce tableau de chasse ne te mènera à rien si tu veux mon avis … pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas pour commencer, de t'intéresser à quelqu'un plutôt que chercher à le mettre dans ton lit à tout prix ? Le questionna Pansy en arrangeant les pans froissée de sa jupe »

« Peut être que je n'en suis pas capable tout simplement … »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi »

« Peut être que je ne peux pas aimer »

« Peut être que si tu te laissais une chance, tu pourrais y parvenir. Poursuivit la jeune fille avec fermeté. Je suis sûre que le jour où tu rencontreras cette personne, tu n'auras qu'à te laisser aller et les choses iront d'elles-mêmes car il ne peut en être autrement. Cette personne ne quittera pas un seul instant ton esprit et elle saura se distinguer des autres à tes yeux. Cette personne cherchera à t'avoir rien que pour elle et ne reculera devant rien pour obtenir toute ton attention. Cette personne saura te rendre dépendante d'elle. Et pour finir, elle t'apprendra à aimer et saura t'aimer en retour. C'est ainsi que je vois les choses en tout cas »

« Tu as peut être raison … Abdiqua à demi mot Draco, baladant une dernière fois son regard sur la page de son livre _Mais ce jour-là n'est pas prêt d'arriver_ »

« J'ai toujours raison. Répondit Pansy d'un sourire victorieux »

« Je n'irais pas jusque là. Poursuivit le blond »

La jeune fille esquissa une nouvelle grimace à l'intention de son meilleur ami.

« Dray ? »

« Mm »

« Pourquoi tu n'as toujours pas changé de page depuis prêt d'une heure ? »

* * *

Il avait eu chaud.

Un peu plus et elle découvrait son subterfuge.

C'est dans ces moments là qu'il remerciait son père d'être aussi inconvenant.

En effet, juste au moment où la jeune fille nota que quelque chose clochait dans sa lecture, Malfoy senior choisit d'entrer dans sa chambre sans s'annoncer. Il rappela alors à Pansy qu'il était déjà plus de dix-neuf heures et que Draco et lui devaient se rendre à un dîner organisé par des aristocrates haut placés.

Un moyen détourné de la mettre à la porte.

Pansy acquiesça poliment et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son ami, murmurant discrètement : « Ton père n'est qu'un sale con » tout en adressant un large sourire à Lucius. Draco esquissa un sourire à son tour en signe de renchérissement.

L'adolescente quitta alors la chambre de son ami sans se faire prier d'avantage et descendit une à une les marches avant de trouver un chauffeur devant la porte du Manoir. L'adolescent n'avait même pas pu l'accompagner jusqu'à la sortie puisque son père l'avait contraint à aller dans la salle de bain pour selon ses dires « ne pas entacher la réputation des Malfoy avec une tenue aussi incorrecte »

Draco soupira et regarda avec dédain son reflet dans le miroir. _J'ai vraiment besoin d'aller chez le coiffeur._ Souvent, il se demandait ce que pouvaient bien lui trouver tous ces idiots à chanter ses louanges physiques.

Lui, au contraire, trouvait sa peau beaucoup trop pale et son nez trop long. Ses yeux étaient souvent globuleux, son corps n'était pas assez musclé à son goût. Ses pieds étaient trop grands aussi, il avait l'impression de ne voir qu'eux parfois.

Vraiment quelle bande de crétins, ils n'étaient même pas capables de reconnaître quelqu'un de beau lorsqu'ils le croisaient. Potter était quelqu'un de beau physiquement, sous toutes les coutures d'ailleurs. Il s'en mordait les doigts de ne pas l'avoir remarquer avant. _Faut que j'arrête de penser à lui, moi …_

Le jeune homme ôta rapidement son tee-shirt azuré et retira aussi vite son jean délavé. Le serpentard saisit alors un pantalon à pince noir – pour répondre aux goûts vestimentaires de son père – et l'enfila brièvement. Il s'empara ensuite d'une chemise bleu marine qu'il boutonna progressivement avant d'attacher les boutons de manchette et d'arranger son col. Draco s'avança vers la glace pour tenter de se coiffer.

Il ne lui restait plus de gel.

Ainsi, il n'y toucha que très peu, ce n'était que l'espace d'une soirée de tout façon. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être bien coiffé pour des anciens mangemorts, ses sourires contrefaits suffiraient bien à les détourner de lui suffisamment. L'adolescent se parfuma légèrement et retourna ensuite dans sa chambre pour se choisir une robe de sorcier pour la soirée.

Une fois, intégralement habillé, Draco se pencha au dessus de son lit pour récupérer son livre de tout à l'heure, illustrant la quête d'un hobbit à la recherche d'un anneau maléfique. Le jeune homme l'ouvrit alors à un page bien précise et y récupéra un morceau de parchemin égaré avant de le glisser dans la poche de son pantalon.

Draco referma le livre aussitôt et se dirigea vers la sortie.

_Reste digne mon vieux, tu as déjà connu pire que cette soirée, non ? Il n'y a pas de raison que tu n'en sortes pas indemne, seul l'ennui te guette … l'ennui profond. _

_Mmm … j'ai oublié de prendre de quoi écrire ! _

* * *

Dés que le repas – en lui-même car après il restait les discussions de bas étage – eut pris faim, le jeune homme esseulé se retira sur la terrasse, loin de la foule et de ses mondanités. Il détestait ce genre dîner auxquels son père le forçait à venir, histoire de sauver les apparences et de s'afficher toujours plus. Il détestait ces gens et leur hypocrisie flagrante. Il détestait son père et son orgueil monumental.

Draco échappa un soupir et sortit un paquet de cigarette de sous sa robe. L'attrapeur serpentard en alluma une rapidement et la porta à ses lèvres sans plus attendre ; que la nicotine lui semblait douce en cet instant, particulièrement pour ses vertus déstressantes. Le jeune homme était installé dans un coin de la terrasse, à l'ombre des regards fureteurs ou des manigances discrètes. Il glissa alors ses doigts à l'intérieur de son pantalon et en sortit le parchemin du brun.

Il ne se lassait pas de le lire, particulièrement un paragraphe à vrai dire.

Un sourire (qu'il qualifia de niais) ne quittait pas son visage à chaque relecture. Le serpentard s'attarda une nouvelle fois sur ses quelques mots, francs et curieux. Il s'était à son tour décidé à lui poser des questions. Il se prenait lui aussi au jeu plus leur correspondance s'enrichissait. Il était lui aussi curieux de mieux le connaître.

Seulement, ses questions à lui, faisaient mouche.

¤

Draco,

Si j'étais prêtre, je te ferais excommunier

Je suis impressionné par ta faculté à faire les questions/réponses

Même si la plupart du temps, elles sont erronées

Pour ta gouverne, ma couleur préférée est le vert, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître

Tu corresponds plutôt bien à mon idéal (physique)

Tu corresponds à l'idéal de pas mal de monde.

Je doute que les autres réponses t'intéressent vraiment

Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'étendre longuement sur le sujet mais

J'aimerais juste savoir si … tu es déjà tombé amoureux ?

La raison de tous tes sarcasmes ?

Et quels souvenirs as-tu gardé de moi depuis cette nuit-là ?

Je n'ai pas la prétention de répondre à ta place.

HP

« Qui commence à aimer doit se préparer à souffrir » 1

¤

Draco plongea son regard dans la nuit ténébreuse du jardin et songea à leur nuit commune. Des images du brun ne tardèrent pas à se former dans son esprit et il griffonna les premiers mots lui venant lorsqu'il pensait à lui cette nuit-là.

Le jeune homme posa sa plume à côté de lui et respira une bouffée de sa cigarette pensivement.

A présent, il en était certain. Cette idée lui tournait dans la tête depuis le début des vacances. Il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir, pour réitérer _cette nuit-là_.

* * *

**(À suivre)**

1 Cette phrase est de Chevalier de Méré

Un chapitre consacré à Draco et quelque peu mélancolique.

J'avais envie de le montrer sous un autre jour, moins sûr de lui et suffisant, plus humain en somme.

J'espère y être parvenue, à vous d'en juger.

Harry fait son come back dans le prochain chapitre, rassurez vous.

Review ?


	15. Blondeur angélique ou endiablée

**Titre : **Un Malfoy n'aime pas

**Auteur : **dark.setsuna

**Base : **Harry Potter (jusqu'au tome 4 car je n'ai pas lu le 5 même si je sais ce qui s'y passe)

**Genre : **Slash, lemons, amours contrariés et désillusions

**Pairing : **DracoxHarry

**Avertissement : **Cette fic fait allusion à une relation de nature homosexuelle donc si ce genre de rapports vous déplait, passez votre chemin, cela vaut mieux …

**Rating : ****R **pour plusieurs scènes plus ou moins graphiques par la suite

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon grand désespoir) mais sont la propriété de JKR (inutile de retourner le couteau dans la plaie) Seule cette fiction est à moi.

**Note&Co : **Les derniers chapitres de leur correspondance (soit le 14, 15 et le 16) ne comporteront qu'une lettre à chaque fois car je me suis d'avantage attarder sur les scènes autour.

**Remerciements :** À nouveau, merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, je n'en reviens toujours pas. Passons **aux remerciements individuels,** ça risque d'être long alors **si ça ne vous intéresse pas, lisez directement après le titre du chapitre numéro 15.**

**Amy Keira :** Merci pour ta review et voici la suite selon tes souhaits. Bonne lecture

**Warriormeuh :** Les répétitions ne me dérangent pas et je m'inquièterais le jour où tu ne me le répèteras plus ;) Merci en tout cas et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.

**Vega264 :** Je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours ! Pour une discussion Dray/Harry pas avant le chapitre 18, désolée. Pansy est l'un des personnages principaux de cette fic donc elle fera de nombreuses apparitions. Bonne lecture

**Vert Emeraude :** Le retour de Harry est pour ce chapitre. Pansy restera l'amie de Draco dans cette fic mais j'ai bien compris tes goûts ;) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture

**Serpentis-Draco :** Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci. Merci et bonne lecture

**Onarluca :** Merci et bonne lecture

**MissBeatle :** Je sais mais c'est pour publier plus vite. Merci pour ta review en tout cas, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Bonne lecture

**Lily. B :** Merci pour ta longue review (oui j'aime XD) et hum, le discours de Pansy reflèterait-il Harry ? Mmm … qui sait ;) L'avenir nous le dira. Bonne lecture (même si t'as déjà lu, corrigé, commenté …)

**Daiya :** Je t'ai déjà remercié, j'ai déjà parlementé, j'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas si bien que ça (juste une illusion XD) mais merci beaucoup, j'aime tes reviews XD Bonne lecture même si t'as déjà lu, tu ne veux pas le relire ? T.T

**Alinemcb34 :** Un grand MERCI pour toutes ces citations, j'adore la première (je vais peut être bien la recaser quelque part d'ailleurs XD) Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise et j'espère continuer sur cette lignée. Bonne lecture

**Roxy :** Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plus, que tu aimes Pansy, le genre de Dray XD et les questions perspicaces de Harry. Merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Lolaboop :** Et oui les vacances sont longues (même si elles ne le sont jamais assez XD) et elles prendront fin au chapitre 18 (encore 2 chapitres à supporter) Un peu plus d'action dans ce chapitre (Un petit peu XD) J'espère que ça te conviendra ! Merci pour ta review

**BadAngel666 :** Merci ! Et voici la suite ;)

**Shima-chan :** Si tu comptes les jours, tu dois très certainement savoir que j'ai un peu de retard cette fois-ci ? Je reprend petit à petit un rythme d'une semaine/une update en raison de mon bac à venir, pour éviter de laisser un vide durant un temps. Je suis très heureuse que cette fic te plaise toujours, ainsi que les principaux traits de son intrigue. Merci pour ta review et moi aussi, mes phrases sont toujours trop longues alors ce n'est pas moi qui vais te critiquer XD Bonne lecture

**Loryah :** Tu m'as donné une idée avec ton image de Dray faisant la cours, je vais y réfléchir pour la suite (en cours d'écriture) Sinon je suis ravie que ma manière d'écrire te satisfasse. Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture

**Farahon :** L'essentiel c'est que tu lises XD Sinon pour mes citations, je l'ai trouve sur un site (mon repère pour la philo) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture

**Anize B :** Je suis heureuse que tu ais apprécié tout ça XD ainsi que mes répliques acidulées. Merci ! Et bonne lecture (j'espère)

**Slydawn :** Je suis contente que la personnalité de Pansy te plaise ainsi que celle de Draco. Est il amoureux ? Mmm … lui en tout cas, ne voit rien XD Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi

**Ehwinn :** Merci ! Tu as l'impression que Harry s'éloigne de Hermione et de Ron ? C'est juste qu'il ne peut pas répondre ou lire devant eux simplement. Je n'ai pas l'intention qu'il s'écarte de ses amis pour le moment. Merci pour ta review en tout cas et bonne lecture

**Goldhedwige :** Tout le monde a ses complexes même s'ils ne sont pas toujours justifiés. Draco est beau point à la ligne XD Je suis heureuse que le comportement De Pansy te plaise. Merci et bonne lecture

**Angelina de la cour :** C'est vrai que j'en avais moi aussi un peu marre de la voir en pékinois XD Je pense qu'elle peut être un personnage très intéressant. C'est vrai que les citations sont toujours utiles, pour les fics, les dissert' de philo … XD Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture

**Sélène :** Plus que 2 chapitres à tenir ;) Pour la phrase, eh bien c'est quelque chose que je dis à l'oral, peut être est-ce une tournure trop familière pour être écrite ? En tout cas, le sens était bien le même (prendre dans sa poche) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture

**Crystal d'Avalon :** J'aime tes répétitions XD Merci et bonne lecture

**Gaelle Gryffondor :** J'en suis ravie, merci ! Bonne lecture

**Didinette207 :** Je suis contente que tu ais cette impression car c'était un peu le but en fait. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira

**Arwen94 :** Du moment que tu continues à lire, ça me va très bien ;) Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre ainsi que la lettre t'aient plus, les réponses de Dray dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture

**Kathylol :** Draco est sous clé ;) Sinon merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise et j'espère continuer ainsi. Bonne lecture

**Oxaline :** Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plus ! ainsi que la personnalité de Dray, la discussion et la lettre. Merci pour ta review et je te souhaite une bonne lecture

**Lexy-kun :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui me laisse bouche bée. Oui c'est ça, c'est exactement ce que je voulais illustrer, merci beaucoup pour cette review structurée et qui reprend exactement les points importants du chapitre. Pour les pensées de Dray au sujet de « cette nuit-là » c'est dans ce chapitre ! Pour le réitérer cette « nuit-là » j'ai fini de l'écrire ;) Bonne lecture de ce nouveau chapitre

**Suzaku no miko :** Ça ne serait pas drôle s'il s'en rendait déjà compte XD (j'ai un humour particulier) Merci pour ta review et voici la suite (pas aussi vite que tu l'aurais voulue, désolée) Bonne lecture

**Melhuiwen :** Je suis très heureuse que tu ais eu le courage de tout lire et qu'au final ça t'ait plus ! Merci. Je connais ma fic, en effet, c'est mieux XD Merci pour ta review et tes compliments. J'espère poursuivre sur cette lignée. Bonne lecture

**KuroiMamba :** Oui ta review a fait mouche et tous les insectes que tu souhaiteras XD Parfois le fait de ne pas trouver ses mots témoigne d'avantage des sentiments qu'on éprouve plutôt que de jolis mots bien ficelés. Ta review m'a touchée sincèrement. Je comprends entièrement ta vision sur Dray et Harry, et je suis flattée que tu souhaites que le Draco soit comme 'mon' Draco. Pour ta remarque, j'écrivais un lemon au moment de sa lecture alors inutile de te dire, qu'elle m'a beaucoup servie. Merci en tout cas pour ces quelques lignes et bonne lecture

**Lovely A :** La suite, maintenant ;) Heureuse que tu aimes toujours. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**Vif d'or :** Je suis heureuse que tu ais eu cet élan de tendresse envers Dray, c'est ce que je souhaitais. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture

**Marine Malefoy :** Je suis ravie que tu ne m'en veuilles pas car ça m'aurait bien ennuyé. Je suis ravie que ton opinion reste la même sur cette fic et à nouveau merci (je hais ffnet n.n) Bonne lecture

**Sahada :** Ce n'est pas encore pour maintenant, désolé. Harry le comprendra plus vite. C'est tellement inconcevable qu'il est long à la détente. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture (j'espère)

* * *

**Chapitre numéro 15 :** Blondeur angélique ou endiablée

* * *

Le jeune homme remonta le col de sa veste pour se protéger du froid, son regard perdu dans les méandres du goudron de l'allée. Une légère brise hivernale s'insinua traîtreusement au creux de sa nuque lui arrachant un tressaillement. L'adolescent souffla à l'intérieur de ses mains pour se réchauffer tandis qu'il commençait à s'impatienter. Il avait été contraint de s'asseoir sur le haut d'un banc car plus bas, le bois était recouvert d'une fine couche verglacée. Cette position était loin d'être confortable et le brun ne cessait de remuer, frissonnant. Soudain une voix le sortit de ses pensées brumeuses et lui fit lever les yeux. 

« Harry c'est toi ? »

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils pour s'assurer de l'identité du gryffondor et reconnu aussitôt son empêcheur de tourner en rond national. Le brun abaissa alors son col pour laisser le blond distinguer les traits de son visage. Il esquissa un sourire et invita le jeune homme à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, bien qu'il soit dans la même école et il devait reconnaître que Colin avait pas mal grandi depuis.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul sur ce banc ? S'empressa de lui demander le gryffondor, déposant ses sacs à ses pieds »

« J'attend Ron et Hermione, ils sont allés à la librairie pour que Herm' s'achète différents bouquins »

« Et pourquoi tu ne les as pas accompagné ? Poursuivit Colin, surpris »

« Toujours aussi curieux … Remarqua le brun en souriant, plongeant son regard émeraude dans celui ambré du blond »

« Je suis désolé. Murmura l'adolescent, les joues légèrement empourprées. L'habitude sans doute … »

« Ce n'est rien. Le rassura Harry gentiment. En fait, je ne suis pas allé avec eux parce que la librairie est toujours truffée de journalistes, écrivains ou curieux, et je n'étais pas d'humeur à répondre à leurs questions ou voir tous les regards se retourner vers moi dès mon entrée, laissant un grand silence dans la pièce. Je déteste quand ils font ça et je préfère souffrir d'hypothermie plutôt que d'endurer ça.

« Et moi qui t'embête avec mes questions … je suis vraiment désolé »

« Mais arrête de t'excuser sans cesse …»

« Oui, je sui... »

« Plus un mot ! S'exclama Harry amusé par la timidité du jeune homme. Et sinon toi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais sur le Chemin de Traverse en cette fin de matinée ? »

« J'ai acheté du matériel … pour mes photos … et puis, je suis passé faire deux - trois courses pour mes parents en même temps »

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la gêne flagrante du blond dès qu'il était proche de lui. De pot de colle rusé, il était devenu un jeune homme tout à fait charmant aujourd'hui. Ses cheveux étaient à présent, courts et en bataille, et son visage était devenu plus mature. Sa stature s'était développée avec l'âge et même si elle n'était pas aussi athlétique que celle d'un joueur de Quidditch – _non je ne pense à personne en particulier –_, il n'en restait pas moins agréable à regarder. Une certaine maladresse ressortait de son comportement, ce qui lui donnait un côté attendrissant. Son sourire était franc et son regard couleur ambre vif. Harry se surprit à le trouver mignon et se sentit gêné par ce sentiment. _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai avec les blonds, moi ? _Il détourna un instant son regard pour reprendre son sang froid, troublé.

Ses yeux ne tardèrent pas à se poser de l'autre côté de la rue sur une silhouette qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Son cœur manqua alors un battement. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de détailler du regard le serpentard à quelques mètres de lui. Des frissons le parcoururent à mesure qu'il examinait le blond avec précision, celui-ci étant vêtu d'un long manteau noir en lainage. L'attrapeur serpentard se tenait le dos tourné dans sa direction et restait immobile devant la vitrine d'un magasin pour femme, des sacs de boutiques pour homme et d'autres pour femme, posés à ses pieds.

Alors que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à se retourner, une adolescente aux cheveux noirs lissés sortit du magasin en question et s'avança vers lui. Harry reconnut alors Pansy et ressentit un léger pincement de les voir ainsi ensemble. La jeune fille esquissa un sourire et défit l'écharpe autour de son cou. Elle se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds avant de l'enrouler autour du cou du jeune homme en souriant. Harry remarqua que l'attrapeur serpentard ne portait qu'un jean délavé et un pull beige en mailles épaisses, contrastant avec ses tenues habituelles. Surpris par le soudain silence du brun, Colin suivit du regard ce qui semblait accaparer toute son attention et ne tarda pas à reconnaître le serpentard en question. Il esquissa alors un sourire et déclara d'une voix désinvolte :

« Il est vraiment beau quand même, dommage qu'il soit aussi arrogant. Enfin, ça va au lit, il n'est pas comme ça »

Harry se retourna brusquement vers son interlocuteur, abasourdi. Il avait presque manqué de s'écrouler du banc suite à ces mots. Le brun plongea alors son regard (brusquement assombri) dans celui paisible du gryffondor et répondit d'une voix légèrement tremblante :

« Tu as couché avec lui ? »

« Qui n'y est pas passé … Rétorqua Colin d'un sourire amusé … Il faudrait être fou pour ne pas être attiré par lui »

« Moi, je ne le suis pas. Réfuta Harry avec aplomb, craignant juste que son nez s'allonge »

« Oui mais toi c'est normal. Répondit le jeune homme en riant »

« Et pourquoi ? Se surprit à demander le brun »

« Parce que Malfoy et Potter ce n'est déjà pas concevable dans la même phrase alors dans un lit, je ne t'en parle même pas. Vous êtes comme le jour et la nuit, et vous auriez plutôt fait de vous crucifier l'un l'autre, plutôt que de vous embrasser. »

L'attrapeur gryffondor préféra rester silencieux sur cette dernière réplique et n'ajouta aucun commentaire. Il acquiesça seulement pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

« Et … et tu es resté longtemps avec lui ? »

« Une nuit, c'est le maître mot de Draco ça »

Harry baissa les yeux vers le sol et pensa à la dernière lettre qu'il avait reçu du blond, troublé. _Alors pourquoi avec moi il s'accroche ?_ Le jeune homme se sentait presque jaloux de savoir que Colin avait passé une nuit avec lui. Même si depuis le début il connaissait le caractère volage du blond, il se sentait mal à l'aise de ne pas être le seul pour lui et surtout de ne pas l'avoir – rien que pour lui –. Le gryffondor fronça les sourcils à cette pensée le déconcertant quelque peu.

« Je suis désolé, je sais que je te déçois »

« Pardon ? S'exclama Harry, surpris par les mots du blond »

« Je suis désolé de te décevoir »

« Tu ne me déçois pas, Colin. C'est seulement lui qui m'agace de plus en plus, depuis quelques temps. Je trouve juste ça révoltant qu'il use de son physique pour abuser de plus jeune que lui. Il mériterait que je lui fasse passer l'envie de recommencer »

« Tu sais, tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, Harry. Rares sont les personnes belles à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur. Tu es le seul que je connaisse dans ce cas là. Confessa Colin, les joues à nouveau empourprées »

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire suite à ce compliment. _Et tout le monde n'est pas comme Malfoy, heureusement …_ Alors que l'adolescent s'apprêtait à le quitter, Harry lui proposa de rester manger avec eux. Ron et lui ayant fixé un nombre d'heure limite pour laisser Hermione dans une librairie, le brun déclara qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à voir arriver Ron avec la jeune fille sous le bras, celle-ci s'indignant de la pauvreté intellectuelle du roux et son manque de curiosité littéraire révoltant. Colin accepta avec plaisir, gardant néanmoins une part de timidité en compagnie de celui qu'il avait toujours admiré depuis tout petit.

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

« Ton comportement est tout simplement … révoltant ! Tu manques de curiosité, mon pauvre ! Tu ne … S'exclama la jeune fille furieuse alors que le jeune homme la traînait par la main jusque vers eux »

« Deux heures et trente quatre minutes ? S'exclama Harry à l'intention de son meilleur ami »

« Deux heures et trente huit minutes. Soupira Ron. 'pas pu faire plus vite … »

L'adolescente les fusilla du regard, tour à tour, après avoir saisi leur stratagème.

« Je vous hais et je … Oh Colin … tu vas bien ? »

* * *

Harry se laissa retomber sur son lit (techniquement celui de Ron mais qu'il avait durement gagné pour l'instant) épuisé par cette journée. Il avait été ravi de revoir Colin qui s'était alors contenté d'une seule photo de lui pour l'occasion. C'était bluffant la manière dont il avait changé. Il était vraiment devenu tout à fait attirant, et sa timidité y faisait pour quelque chose. Le brun secoua la tête à cette pensée, il avait suffisamment à faire avec Malfoy pour l'instant. Même si pour une fois, ça ne lui aurait pas fait de mal d'être relégué au second plan. Harry passa soudainement la main sous son oreiller pour en sortir un parchemin plié en quatre. Il balada alors son regard entre les lignes, indifférent au manège du blond. La première fois qu'il l'avait lu, il s'était sentit presque touché par ces mots à fleur de peau. À présent, ils lui donnaient presque envie de vomir. 

_À quoi tu joues Malfoy ?_

¤

Harry,

Idéal ? Je me sens flatté

L'Amour ?

Une illusion romantique

Tomber amoureux ?

Plutôt mourir, je suis trop indépendant pour ça

Je profite mais je n'aime pas

Sarcastique ?

Crois moi on le devient forcément lorsque son père se nomme Lucius Malfoy

Pourquoi ?

Réflexes auto défensifs, sans doute

Quels souvenirs ais-je gardé de toi depuis cette nuit-là ?

Des hanches étroitement masculines

Des mains longues et sensuelles

Des lèvres douces et langoureuses

Un parfum d'aphrodisiaque

Une candeur irrésistible

C'est ainsi que je te définirais cette nuit là

Depuis, je ne te définis plus.

Je te retourne les mêmes questions, changeons sarcasme par amertume.

DM ni plus ni moins

« L'amour élève ou abaisse, il ne nous permet donc pas de rester nous-même »

¤

L'adolescent parcourut ces mots une dernière fois, avant de chiffonner la lettre entre ses doigts.

_Je te hais…_

_… d'autant plus maintenant que je ne peux plus me passer de toi. _

* * *

**(À suivre)**

Après Pansy, voici un Colin tout droit sortir de mon imagination : plus mature et timide …

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus

Retour du duo Draco&Pansy la prochaine fois

Merci encore de me lire

Review? Yes? No? Maybe? You don't know? Can I repeat the question?

XD


	16. Jaloux d’un tel avorton

**Titre : **Un Malfoy n'aime pas

**Auteur : **dark.setsuna

**Base :**Harry Potter (jusqu'au tome 4 car je n'ai pas lu le 5 même si je sais ce qui s'y passe)

**Genre : **Slash, lemons, amours contrariés et désillusions

**Pairing : **DracoxHarry

**Avertissement** : Cette fic fait allusion à une relation de nature homosexuelle donc si ce genre de rapports vous déplait, passez votre chemin, cela vaut mieux …

**Rating : ****R **pour plusieurs scènes plus ou moins graphiques par la suite

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon grand désespoir) mais sont la propriété de JKR (inutile de retourner le couteau dans la plaie) Seule cette fiction est à moi.

**Note&Co : **Les derniers chapitres de leur correspondance (soit le 14, 15 et le 16) ne comporteront qu'une lettre à chaque fois car je me suis d'avantage attarder sur les scènes autour. J'ai (encore) oublié de préciser que la précédente 'phrase de fin de lettre' était une citation de **Gustave le Bon **

**Remerciements :** À nouveau, merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, je n'en reviens toujours pas. Passons **aux remerciements individuels,** ça risque d'être long alors **si ça ne vous intéresse pas, lisez directement après le titre du chapitre numéro 16.**

**Amy Keira :** Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours. J'espère qu'il en sera de même avec ce chapitre. Bonne lecture

**Yochu :** J'en suis très heureuse ! Hélas, la correspondance entre eux va bientôt s'achever mais pour Colin, il restera un personnage important dans cette fic (au même titre que Pansy) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture

**Alinemcb54 :** J'en suis ravie ! Merci de lire cette fic en tout cas et de me laisser des reviews. Bonne lecture ;)

**Goldhedwige :** C'était pour mettre un peu de piquant dans leur histoire, ça devenait trop mielleux entre Dray et Harry ;) Je suis contente que ça te plaise et merci pour ta review. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture

**Onarluca :** Je l'espère également (pour poursuivre la rime XD) Merci bcp pour ta review et bonne lecture

**Daiya :** Je m'incline, tu m'as battue. Une embrouille avec Colin ? Non bien sûr que non, tu me connais XD Je suis ravie que mon titre et un bout de ma lettre t'ait plu. Moi je le trouvais pas court :p Voici donc le chapitre suivant, tu vas le relire, hein dit ? n.n Pour F, non pas aux oubliettes, juste repoussé jusqu'à la fin du mois de Juin ;) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture

**Sélène :** XD Merci pour tes encouragements et bonne lecture

**Lily. B :** Tu connais déjà tout c'est même pas drôle n.n Je suis ravie que toutes ses phrases te plaisent néanmoins ! Pour la fin, oui c'est bien Malcom in the middle, ça fait partie de mes délires habituels XD Au fait, un ENORME merci pour mon déblocage du chapitre 20 ;) Je m'y suis remise un peu et puis pour tes commentaires, corrections et cours de français ;) Je te souhaite une bonne lecture (parce que oui tu vas le relire :p)

**BadAngel666 :** Je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 20 et j'en suis toujours à ce stade lool, enfin avec la prise de conscience de l'un des deux tt de même ;) Je suis heureuse que cette fic te plaise et pour l'aspect « je t'aime moi non plus » je ne peux te promettre qu'un lemon ;) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture

**Vert Emeraude :** L'avenir nous le dira ;) Concernant, Dray tu as la réponse dés la première ligne XD Merci pour ta review et je te souhaite une bonne lecture

**Anize B : **Merci pour ta review ;) Pour Colin, mmm … tu verras bien ;) Je suis ravie que 'mon' Colin te plaise en tt cas. Pour les updates, je vais essayer de m'y tenir. Bonne lecture

**Gaelle Gryffondor : **Merci ! Bonne lecture

**Marine Malefoy :** Les lettres sont bien de moi, seule la citation à la fin n'est pas de moi, le reste c'est moi lool Je suis ravie que ça te plaise, merci beaucoup. Bonne lecture

**Tama :** Merci pour ta review. Effectivement, il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre avant le retour à Poudlard. Je suis heureuse que ma vision de Pansy et Colin, te satisfasse. Pour Colin, oui il aura un petit grand rôle XD Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture

**Slydawn : **Je suis heureuse de te faire redécouvrir ces deux personnages (revisités car moi non plus, je ne l'ai pas lu comme ça dans les tomes ;) surtout Colin) Pour la lettre et bien oui Harry est de mauvaise humeur, tu vas pouvoir lire le résultat tout en contraste ;) Concernant Dray, tu as la réponse dès la première ligne XD Merci beaucoup pour ta review et bonne lecture

**Lolaboop :** Que de menace XD ! Voici la suite selon tes désirs avec la vision de Dray et Pansy à ce sujet. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture

**Didinette207 :** Je suis contente que tu aimes Colin (à petite dose XD) car il va faire partie de l'histoire tt de même. Pour Harry, oui il est choqué et surtout très en colère (il est possessif ;) donc ça fait des étincelles) Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**MissBeatle :** Pour mon manque d'information autour des scènes, je sais c'est mon gros défaut n.n et pas que dans ce fandom mais généralement, je juge inutile de préciser ce qu'il y a autour et je préfère rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Alors si je n'explicite pas, c'est que ce n'est vraiment pas intéressant. Par contre, si tu as des questions n'hésite pas ;) Concernant ma manière de nommer les persos, moi aussi ça me pose problème je ne te le cacherais pas, seulement je ne sais vraiment pas comment faire autrement (je suis ouverte à toute suggestion XD) J'ai écris jusqu'au chapitre 20 mais après, si tu as une idée et qu'elle me plait, je suis d'accord pour l'incorporer. En tout cas merci pour toutes ces remarques judicieuses, je suis heureuse que cette fic te plaise. Bonne lecture

**Farahon :** XD J'en suis très contente ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture

**Sahada :** Merci pour ta review et les paroles de la chanson, c'est vrai que cela peut correspondre mais je ne vois pas où ni comment l'intégrer, peut être un peu plus tard, je vais y réfléchir. En tout cas, merci beaucoup ;) Je te souhaite une bonne lecture

**Serpentis-Draco :** Plus ou moins mais c'était nécessaire, voici la réaction de Draco à ce sujet ;) Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**Shima-chan :** XD Je suis ravie que « mon Colin imaginaire » et the phrase ;) t'aient plue ! Voici donc le retour du fameux duo serpentard. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et bonne lecture (du moins je l'espère)

**Lovely A :** Tu auras toutes tes réponses dans ce chapitre ;) J'espère que tu ne manqueras pas celui-là non plus ;) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture

**Roxy :** Oui c'était fait exprès niark niark niark, j'en étais sûr que quelques un tomberaient dans le panneau XD, ça aurait été trop simple sinon ;) Pour l'image de Dray et Pansy, tu peux garder la neige fictive, ça me va XD ça reflète bien leur amitié à mon sens. Je suis heureuse que ma version de Colin, te plaise ;) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

**Angelina de la cour :** Merci, j'en suis ravie. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ;)

**Miss Felton/Malfoy :** Mmm … on verra bien ;) En tout cas, merci pour ta review, je suis très contente que ça te plaise. Voici la suite, en te souhaitant une bonne lecture

**Crystal d'Avalon :** C'est ça la vie lool ! Sinon, c'est pas drôle XD Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture

**Warriormeuh :** Un peu oui XD surtout hypnotisée par cette chanson lool La confrontation Dray/Harry : au prochain chapitre ;) Je suis heureuse que Colin devienne intéressant. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture

**KuroiMamba :** Je commence à prendre goût à tes reviews qui sont toujours très touchantes. Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments, ça m'enchante sincèrement. Pour le lemon, oui tu as participé même si je doute qu'il te tire une larme cette fois car il n'est pas très tendre (enfin c'est pas un viol non plus XD) juste plus passionné, désespéré même. Pour Colin, et bien tu verras ;) Bonne chance pour tes révisions (je ne m'y suis pas encore vraiment mis moi n.n juste relu un bouquin en litt, les vacances c'est fait pour se reposer lool je vais m'y mettre là)

**Ehwinn :** Merci pour ta review, je suis ravie d'apprendre que tu suis toujours la 'chose' de prêt. Pour la retour à Poudlard : prochain chapitre ;) Il finira par s'en rendre compte mais pas tout de suite lool Bonne lecture

**Suzaku no miko :** Et bien, il rame il rame il rame et il est jaloux XD Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture

**Melhuiwen :** Merci pour ta review. Je suis très heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait également plus ainsi que ma version de Colin ;) Concernant les sentiments de Harry à son sujet et bien c'est en cours d'écriture. Je suis ravie que tu ais aimé mon OS : Lie to me with sincerity, l'important c'est que tu l'ais lu ;) Merci en tout cas et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant. Bonne lecture

**Vif d'or :** La réponse dès la première ligne ;) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture

**Oxaline :** Je suis ravie que toutes ces petites scènes t'aient plue, j'espère en faire autant avec ce chapitre (notamment avec la réponse de Harry à sa lettre) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture

**Arwen94 :** Merci de toujours lire a fic et de me laisser des reviews ;) Pour Colin et bien c'était le but lool J'aime compliquer les choses sinon c'est pas drôle :p J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre numéro 16 :** Jaloux d'un tel avorton, rien de plus qu'une crevette

* * *

« Quoi ! Tu as vu le balafré et tu ne me l'as même pas dit ! » S'offusqua brusquement le serpentard tout en s'agenouillant sur son lit. 

« Il était assis sur un banc avec un autre mec, je n'ai pas jugé utile de ruiner notre journée » Se justifia la jeune fille tout en tirant un peu sur le bas de sa robe « … dis, tu crois pas que c'est un peu court pour Poudlard ? »

« C'était qui ce mec ? » Poursuivit Draco avec condescendance.

Le jeune homme écrasa alors sa cigarette dans un cendrier qui était entre ses mains, avant de s'asseoir en tailleur en face de sa meilleure amie.

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas fait attention, un petit blond un peu trop coincé à mon goût »

« T'as pas plus de détails ? » La questionna le jeune homme avec impatience, tandis qu'il maltraitait un malheureux coussin »

« Mais qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire d'abord ? » S'exclama Pansy en haussant un sourcil. Elle délaissa alors ses vêtements sur un coin du lit pour s'allonger sur le ventre en face du blond.

« Il faut garder ses amis près de soi et ses ennemis encore plus près … et puis, si Potter a un petit ami, j'ai bien le droit de le savoir, non ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça silencieusement et détailla un instant son meilleur ami. Depuis qu'elle lui avait parlé de _lui_, il ne tenait plus en place, remuant sans arrêt sur son lit à baldaquin. C'était saisissant la manière dont le comportement de Draco se modifiait, à chaque prononciation de son nom, comme s'il incarnait 'un déclencheur à sa nervosité'. Il lui accordait beaucoup trop d'importance au goût de la jeune fille. Mais il en avait toujours été ainsi, aussi elle ne s'en étonnait plus, depuis déjà un bout de temps.

« Donc Potter est gay selon tes dires … pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant que ça de savoir s'il a un petit ami ou non ? T'as des vues sur lui ou quoi ? » C'était plus fort qu'elle, ces mots étaient sortis sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler. Elle avait juste besoin de se rassurer.

« Ne soit pas ridicule, je préférerais être castré plutôt que devoir passer une nuit avec lui ! Non c'est juste de la curiosité et puis ça peut toujours être utile ce genre d'informations, crois-moi » Mentit avec facilité l'attrapeur serpentard. Il était mort de jalousie et c'est ce qui l'énervait le plus, en réalité.

« Je ne sais plus, c'est un gryffondor, il a un nom de poisson… il me semble »

« Humm … Ray ? »

« Non, plus jeune, un sixième année j'crois »

« Tout de même pas lui … »

« Dis toujours »

« La crevette, là …un petit blond redéfinissant, à lui tout seul, le terme de maladroit … Hum Colin ? »

« Je crois que c'est lui. Tu sais le mec qui lui courrait tout le temps après, les premières années ? À croire que sa persévérance a porté ses fruits »

« Hn … c'est lui »

« Un vrai petit chien »

« Un connard. Rétorqua Draco d'humeur grincheuse »

« Comme tous les gryffondors, je te ferais remarquer. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait celui-là en particulier ? »

« Rien, je ne l'aime pas c'est tout. Son sourire premier de classe me donne la nausée et au lit, il est soporifique »

« Comme tout ce qui se rapporte à Potter » Répondit la brune pas le moins du monde surprise d'apprendre qu'il ait couché avec lui. « Bon j'ai un petit creux ! Il y a à manger dans ce grand Manoir ? »

* * *

Il était minuit et demi. 

Draco fixait religieusement le plafond sculpté de sa chambre, les yeux grand ouverts et le revers d'une couette en travers de son torse.

Il n'avait toujours rien reçu. Et il n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Sans doute, la chouette s'était-elle perdue en route.

Sans doute avait-il mieux à faire avec sa crevette à sauter, plutôt que de perdre son temps avec lui.

S'il avait besoin de sexe, pourquoi aller vers cet incompétent ? Draco se sentait tout à fait prêt à satisfaire ses désirs si ce n'était que ça. Il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser et ça le rendait malade à la simple pensée du blond l'embrassant. Le jeune homme se retourna sur le ventre et plongea son visage à l'intérieur de son oreiller froissé.

Pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de penser à **lui** ? Pourquoi se sentait-il jaloux de cet avorton ?

Il pouvait avoir qui il souhaitait alors pourquoi ce qu'il souhaitait ne pouvait-il pas lui appartenir ?

Pourquoi voulait il le posséder à ce point ? Encore. Toujours

Le jeune homme balança brusquement son oreiller de l'autre côté de sa chambre, contrarié.

Il avait beau faire tout son possible, ce satané balafré restait ancré dans cette tête. À en devenir fou. À vouloir lui faire l'amour encore. Et encore. Lui faire l'amour pour de vrai. Ne plus se contenter de sexe précipité.

Mais il n'y arriverait jamais.

Il avait besoin de varier les partenaires pour ne pas se sentir étouffé. Prisonnier. Dépendant.

La fidélité avait un goût de possibilité entre les lèvres du gryffondor et il n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette idée.

Un cognement caractéristique le sortit de sa méditation.

Le serpentard se leva précipitamment de son lit et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre sans plus tarder. Il entrouvrit pour laisser passer la chouette qu'il commençait à connaître et lui caressa le haut de la tête. L'animal apprécia la caresse et pencha la tête sur le côté. Draco esquissa un sourire et détacha le morceau de parchemin d'entre ses serres avant de retourner s'asseoir sur son lit.

Etonnement, la chouette resta plus longtemps que d'habitude, avide de caresse et de friandises. Le jeune homme qui portait en tout et pour tout un boxer blanc rayé, balada son regard sur la feuille mordorée entre ses mains. Il remarqua soudain différentes taches sur le parchemin, dispersant l'encre légèrement.

Comme s'il avait pleuré _de rire, il ne pouvait que se moquer de moi. Si je n'étais pas moi, je suis sûr que j'en rirais aussi. _

_Quel crétin, je fais …_

Le jeune homme lut avec plus d'attention ses quelques lignes, voulant s'assurer une nouvelle fois qu'il n'avait pas rêvé (ou cauchemardé)

¤

Draco,

Il n'y a aucune fierté à n'être qu'une enveloppe corporelle

Certes, belle à voir mais glacée au touché

L'Amour rime chez moi avec Unique

De ce fait, je ne suis jamais – vraiment – tombé amoureux

Une simple mascarade, de la poudre aux yeux

Je ne suis pas amer, je suis blasé

Il y a une différence entre ces deux mots là

Car je n'ai plus de tristesse à l'intérieur de moi

Je suis même plutôt heureux

Seulement tout me semble fade par moment

Tu as été tel que je l'imaginais (si je l'avais fait)

Irréprochabilité au cœur de pierre

C'est ainsi que je te définis

Je me sens sale en ta présence et je te hais encore plus qu'auparavant

C'est pour cela que je m'étonne encore de cette quatrième lettre

C'est pour cela que je me surprends à penser à toi parfois

C'est pour cela que je me surprends à ne pas regretter ma première fois

Une dernière question : Que cherches tu, Draco ?

HP, bientôt la reprise (enfin)

« Le tout n'est pas de tomber amoureux, il faut encore pouvoir se relever »

¤

Il ne savait pas comment interpréter ses propos et se sentait tremblant à la relecture de ses derniers mots. _Irréprochabilité au cœur de pierre_, cette expression résonnait en lui comme des coups de fouets. Il se sentait suffoquer à leur prononciation. Il se sentait blessé et … ébranlé. Sa lettre représentait à ses yeux une entière contradiction et sa dernière citation le confortait dans cette idée.

_Se pourrait-il que … ?_

Il avait cependant appris que le brun **n'aimait pas** en ce moment, ce qui … le rassurait et lui redonnait des bouffées d'air frais. La crevette n'avait été qu'une passade, qu'une illusion semblait-il. Il avait été surpris une nouvelle fois par ces mots le résumant lui.

Ainsi derrière le jour, se cachait l'ombre de la mélancolie. Ainsi, il n'était pas aussi comblé qu'il voulait le faire paraître. Ainsi, il trouvait parfois le monde terne sous ses yeux … lui aussi.

Ses dernières lignes lui revenaient en tête comme le refrain d'un disque rayé. Écorché à vif et troublant de sincérité. Il se sentait brûlant et glacé à la fois.

Il était déterminé à tout faire pour que _la première fois_ ne soit pas la dernière fois.

* * *

**(À suivre)**

Voilou, fin des vacances d'hiver ;)

Au prochain chapitre : Retour à Poudlard

Review ?


	17. Le chat et la souris

**Titre : **Un Malfoy n'aime pas

**Auteur : **dark.setsuna

**Base : **Harry Potter (jusqu'au tome 4 car je n'ai pas lu le 5 même si je sais ce qui s'y passe)

**Genre : **Slash, lemons, amours contrariés et désillusions

**Pairing : **DracoxHarry

**Avertissement** : Cette fic fait allusion à une relation de nature homosexuelle donc si ce genre de rapports vous déplait, passez votre chemin, cela vaut mieux …

**Rating : ****R **pour plusieurs scènes plus ou moins graphiques par la suite

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon grand désespoir) mais sont la propriété de JKR (inutile de retourner le couteau dans la plaie) Seule cette fiction est à moi.

**Note&Co : **La phrase de la précédente lettre était de **Jean-Michel Ribes**, j'oublie toujours n.n

**Remerciements :** Les updates sont de moins en moins rapprochées, je le sais et j'en suis désolée. J'ai repris les cours et le BAC approche à grand pas alors j'essaye de repartir mon temps libre entre mes devoirs et mes révisions. J'ai déjà écris plusieurs chapitres à l'avance et pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'attente très longue injustifiée, j'ai décidé d'en publier un chaque semaine. Je viens de finir une dissertation de philosophie et mon lit m'appelle à corps et à cri alors à nouveau, pardon mais je n'ai pas le courage de faire des RAR en bonne et du forme. Vos reviews me font très plaisir, soyez en certains et je ne vous remercierait jamais assez pour tes ces petits mots empli de douceur. Un grand merci cette fois à **Onarluca**, **Alinemcb54**, **Crystal d'Avalon** (je parlais des vacances de Harry et Draco, et non des nôtres XD), **Vert Emeraude** (malheureusement pour moi aussi n.n), **Serpentis-Draco**, **Love Draco Malefoy** (pas sur que celui-ci soit plus long mais l'un de ceux qui viendra le sera assurément), **Amy Keira**, **Arwen94 **(ces lettres ont toutes été écrites un soir au fil de ma plume, je ne me suis inspiré d'aucun livre ou alors c'était inconsciemment), **Shima-chan** (merci aussi pour tes reviews laissées pour Ever et Ice, quant à la suite de Ice, c'est simplement que je ne voulais pas faire de suite à l'origine, on me l'a demandé, j'ai essayé, ça ne m'a pas convaincu, mais si ça t'inspire n'hésite pas à en écrire une toi ;)) **Goldhedwige**, **MissBeatle**, **Tama,** **Vif d'or**, **Anize.B**, **Roxy **(En fait, Draco a vu que l'encre avait coulée à certains endroit, il en a déduit que Harry avait pleuré mais cet idiot croit que c'est de rire ! Non, en effet, il n'y a vraiment rien de drôle et Harry a bel et bien pleurer de tristesse), **Artoung**, **Loryah **(je n'abandonne jamais ;)), **Lily. B **(XD rien de plus constructif à dire), **Angelina de la cour** (ce n'est pas encore prévu mais pourquoi pas), **BadAngel666** (désolée mais j'ai mes devoirs et mon BAC, c'est ma priorité), **Leviathoune**, **Lolaboop**, **Slydawn**, **la-shinigami** (m'est avis que HP n'est pas ton fandom de prédilection XD merci pour ta review pour Yuuwaku), **Nytshade** (pas de problème lool), **Marine Malefoy** (je suis blonde ;)), **Lovely A**, **Warriormeuh** (vend pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué ;)), **Didinette207**, **Zeynel**, **Sahada**, **Suzaku no miko**, **Sélène**, **Daiya **(j'exige une review constructive XD), **Yochu**, **Oxaline** et **KuroiMamba** (je crois que tes reviews font parties des plus belles que je n'ai jamais reçues)

**Merci **également à ceux qui m'on laissé une review pour **Lie to me with sincerity**, explication et RAR dès que possible.

* * *

**Chapitre numéro 17 :** Le chat et la souris

* * *

Le jeune homme virevoltait tranquillement dans les airs lorsqu'un point frémissant attira son attention. L'attrapeur gryffondor s'élança alors à toute allure en direction du mouvement scintillant, ne faisant qu'un avec son éclair de feu. À mesure qu'il prenait de l'altitude, il plaça sa main au dessus des yeux pour ne pas être ébloui par le soleil et distingua soudain une petite balle ailée le narguant sous son nez. Le brun tendit alors ses doigts pour s'en saisir, lorsque le vif d'or en question papillonna dans le sens inverse de sa trajectoire. Harry effectua une rapide pirouette dans l'autre sens et partit à sa poursuite sans plus attendre. 

Le jeune homme se faufila entre les nuages épais tout en cherchant du regard l'objet de toutes ses attentions. Il ne tarda pas à le retrouver et s'efforça d'arriver à sa hauteur, une main tendue vers l'avant. Alors qu'il était presque à deux doigts d'attraper le vif d'or, l'adolescent retira violemment son bras et échappa de peu à l'attaque d'un cognard. Il s'était déjà fait avoir une fois en deuxième année et les souvenirs de sa fracture étaient suffisamment désagréables pour qu'il ne souhaite pas recommencer.

Néanmoins, le cognard semblait bel et bien l'avoir pris pour cible et revint à la charge aussitôt. Harry partit alors au quart de tour et s'efforça de se maintenir dans une trajectoire zigzagante pour éviter le cognard. Il chercha du regard les deux batteurs, qui avaient déjà bien du mal à éloigner le premier cognard. Le jeune homme baissa brusquement la tête pour éviter une nouvelle attaque de son cognard attitré, alors qu'il se remémorait l'unique fois où il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'à lui que ce genre de problème arrivait et il était certain que cette fois, Dobby n'y était pour rien.

Le jeune homme tenta alors de semer le cognard par différentes ruses mais en vain. Il n'avait plus qu'un seul recours et fut contraint d'effectuer une feinte de Wronski. C'était sa seule chance de lui échapper. Il descendit ainsi à tout allure vers la pelouse verdoyante, le cognard aux trousses puis rasa la terre ferme de très prêt avant de remonter de justesse en chandelle, quelques mètres plus haut. Harry échappa un soupir de soulagement en remarquant que le cognard avait disparu.

L'attrapeur gryffondor ne se reposa néanmoins que très peu de temps sur ses lauriers et repartit aussitôt en quête du vif d'or. Il discerna rapidement la silhouette mouvante de la balle parmi la brume et s'élança dans sa direction diligemment. Alors qu'il sentait déjà le mouvement des ailes lui chatouiller les doigts, le manche de son éclair de feu fut percuté de plein fouet par le cognard revanchard. Harry eut à peine le temps de refermer sa main sur le vif d'or avant de se sentir tournoyer dans tout les sens puis de glisser de son balai sans qu'il ne parvienne à s'y raccrocher.

Tandis qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement du sol, le jeune homme poussa toute une série de jurons à l'intention du cognard, cherchant un sortilège pour amortir sa chute de plus de quinze mètres. _Ça aussi, ça a un air de déjà vu_. Harry murmura toute une série d'incantations et fit des gestes avec sa main libre mais rien ne se passa. La chute allait être douloureuse et il serra les dents. _Tu parles d'un bon retour de vacance !_ Le jeune homme perçut les cris des autres joueurs à quelques mètres, impuissants. L'adolescent ferma lentement les yeux, ses doigts crispés autour du vif d'or. _Je vais bientôt devoir prendre un abonnement à l'infirmerie_. Il était conscient de n'être plus qu'à quelques mètres du sol et murmura un dernier sortilège avant de perdre tout espoir.

Aussitôt, Harry sentit que sa chute avait été interrompue par quelque chose et poussa un soupir de soulagement. La formule avait fonctionnée et c'est dans ces moments-là, qu'il était ravi d'être celui-qui-avait-survécu-et-vaincu. Le jeune homme ouvrit sans plus attendre les yeux, percevant quelques chuchotements autour de lui. Il croisa alors deux prunelles d'un alliage azuré posées sur lui avec amusement et un brin d'inquiétude dissimulée. Le brun fronça les sourcils avec surprise tout en ne quittant pas des yeux ce regard troublant. « Oh non » furent les seuls mots qui se formèrent dans son esprit.

Le regard du blond se détourna alors de lui pour reprendre sa condescendance coutumière. Harry pouvait sentir _ses_ mains posées à l'arrière de ses cuisses et le long de ses reins. Son visage appuyé au creux de son cou, le survivant ne put s'empêcher de respirer l'espace d'un instant son parfum. C'était plus fort que lui avant … de le repousser brutalement et de se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol. Le gryffondor le fusilla du regard avant de se baisser pour récupérer son éclair de feu mal en point. Puis, il s'avança avec résolution en direction des vestiaires et bouscula un ou deux serpentards sur son passage. Draco ne détourna pas un instant ses yeux de lui, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

Harry traînait son balai derrière lui, les serpentards s'écartant sur son passage quand il entendit les moqueries de deux d'entre eux au sujet de sa mésaventure. Le jeune homme s'immobilisa brusquement et fit un rapide geste de la main avant de reprendre son chemin, déposant le vif d'or dans sa mallette. L'attrapeur serpentard orienta son regard vers ses deux coéquipiers, intrigué. Il constata alors, que victime de la colère du brun, ils étaient à présent pendus par les pieds sans aucune forme d'attache apparente, leurs lacets noués entre eux. Les deux poursuiveurs ne cessèrent alors de se débattre sous les rires des autres membres de l'équipe.

Le sourire de Draco s'étira un peu plus sur ses lèvres, lorsqu'il reposa son regard sur le brun furieux.

« Harry, où vas-tu ? Ça ne fait même pas une demi-heure qu'on est là ! » S'écria une voix que le blond identifia comme celle de la belette.

L'interpellé poursuivit son chemin sans même se retourner, répondant à son ami d'une voix résolue :

« Loin de **lui** ! »

Draco continua à regarder la porte du vestiaire après qu'elle ait été fermée pendant encore quelques minutes avant de se retourner vers les membres de son équipe, souriant de manière moqueuse. Il est vrai que l'entraînement des gryffondors n'avait duré qu'une demi-heure mais il leur faudrait toute une vie pour être à la hauteur des Serpentards (surtout sans leur attrapeur vedette). Les lèvres du jeune homme s'ourlèrent dans un sourire satisfait, il avait bien le droit d'abuser de ses fonctions de préfets. Un peu de chantage et le tour était joué. Draco s'avança alors au centre de la pelouse, déterminé à chasser ces maudits gryffondors quand un léger frisson lui parcourut la nuque.

_Heureux de t'avoir revu, Potter. _

* * *

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? L'infirmerie n'est qu'à quelques mètres de la salle de Métamorphose, on peut toujours y faire un tour avant d'aller en cours. L'informa la jeune fille soucieuse de la santé de son ami » 

Harry ne répondit rien, le regard plongé dans ses dernières notes de métamorphose. Elle n'arrêtait pas de le harceler depuis le déjeuner et il n'avait trouvé comme refuge que la salle de révisions. Ron arriva aussitôt derrière lui et posa sa main sur son épaule, déclarant d'une voix enjouée :

« 'T'inquiète pas pour lui 'mione ! Malfoy a amorti sa chute. Tout le monde en est resté bouche bée. Alors que monsieur et son groupe de vermine étaient à l'entrée du terrain, la fouine a soudain levé les yeux vers le ciel et c'est avancé de quelques pas sur la pelouse pour que finalement, Harry lui tombe pile poil entre les bras »

Le jeune homme silencieux posa son regard sur son meilleur ami, avant de baisser les yeux à nouveau, ne souhaitant pas ajouter de commentaire à ce sujet. Hermione observa sa réaction avec attention, surprise par son mutisme depuis son retour de l'entraînement.

« Donc si j'ai bien compris, Malfoy s'est précipité pour rattraper Harry et a évité qu'il ne se blesse ? »

« Ça en avait tout l'air, en tout cas ! Répondit Ron en riant »

« Harry, sais tu pourquoi il a agit ainsi ? L'interrogea la jeune fille intriguée »

« Non et j'aimerais qu'à l'avenir vous rayiez cet incident de votre mémoire. Répondit du tac au tac le brun d'humeur grincheuse »

« Si ça se trouve, Malfoy a jeté son dévolu sur toi. Se moqua le jeune homme roux »

L'adolescent se leva alors brusquement de sa chaise, rangeant ses affaires dans son sac.

« Arrête de dire des âneries, Malfoy a suffisamment de prétendants pour ne pas jeter son dévolu sur moi. Il cherchait juste à affirmer sa supériorité une nouvelle fois. Il faut qu'on aille en cours, il est l'heure »

Ron échangea un regard avec son amie, toute aussi étonnée que lui par son attitude, avant de ramasser ses affaires et de suivre le brun jusqu'à la salle de Métamorphose. Sur le chemin, Hermione se pencha alors à son oreille pour lui murmurer tandis que l'attrapeur gryffondor marchait devant :

« Je n'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre son attitude depuis quelques temps »

« Moi non plus, franchement je ne sais pas ce qui lui a prit de vouloir lui épargner une fracture, ce n'est vraiment pas son genre »

« Je parlais de Harry … »

* * *

L'adolescent posa ses affaires sur son pupitre et s'affala à moitié sur le banc, la fatigue lui tombant dessus brutalement. Le jeune homme posa son visage entre ses bras et regarda un point fixe dans la salle, en attendant que le cours commence. Le groupe des serpentards le plus populaire ne tarda pas à faire son entrée dans la pièce avec bien sûr, à sa tête, leur prince tout en présomption. Le dit prince et sa cour allèrent s'installer sur les premiers pupitres, monopolisant le côté droit de la salle. McGonagall ne tarda pas à réclamer le silence, ce qui sortit Harry de sa léthargie précédente. Le jeune homme se redressa alors sur son banc et écouta d'une oreille distraite les propos de son meilleur ami. Il sentit le regard du serpentard chercher le sien tout au long du cours, poursuivant néanmoins sa diatribe auprès de ses acolytes. Lassé de jouer au chat et à la souris avec lui, Harry plongea son regard empli de rancœur dans celui indéchiffrable du blond, articulant silencieusement : 

« Qu'est. Ce. Que. Tu. Veux. À. La. Fin ? »

L'attrapeur serpentard esquissa un sourire à cette question, ses lèvres ne formant qu'un seul mot :

« Toi »

* * *

**(À suivre)**

Voilà pour le retour à Poudlard un peu particulier ;)

J'espère que vous n'avez pas été trop déçu

Review ?


	18. Fou de toi

**Titre : **Un Malfoy n'aime pas

**Auteur : **dark.setsuna

**Base : **Harry Potter (jusqu'au tome 4 car je n'ai pas lu le 5 même si je sais ce qui s'y passe)

**Genre : **Slash, lemons, amours contrariés et désillusions

**Pairing : **DracoxHarry

**Avertissement :** Cette fic fait allusion à une relation de nature homosexuelle donc si ce genre de rapports vous déplait, passez votre chemin, cela vaut mieux …

**Rating : ****R **pour plusieurs scènes plus ou moins graphiques par la suite

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon grand désespoir) mais sont la propriété de JKR (inutile de retourner le couteau dans la plaie) Seule cette fiction est à moi.

**Remerciements :** 428 reviews ! O.O Je n'en reviens toujours pas, et ils ne sont même pas encore ensemble XD Un **TITANESQUE MERCI** sincèrement, premièrement : de lire cette fic, deuxièmement : de me laisser vos commentaires à son sujet, chapitre par chapitre.

**_Passons aux remerciements individuels :_**

**KuroiMamba :** Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi répondre si ce n'est par ce mot trop usé que l'on emploie fréquemment pour exprimer son remerciement. Merci pour tes mots qui font mouches. Merci pour ta touchante sincérité. Merci de prendre la peine de m'écrire une review surpassant toujours la précédente. Je suis ravie, je suis flattée, je suis troublée et la pression augmente de plus en plus à mesure que tu me complimentes, je redoute de te décevoir maintenant. Concernant, ta remarque, je suis désolée, je ne l'ai prise en compte qu'à partir du chapitre XIX, chapitre que j'écrivais au moment où j'ai lu ta review. Je te souhaite « merde » pour ton BAC puisque l'on est dans le même pétrin de toute évidence ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture. Quant au mail, je suis preneuse ;)

**Onarluca :** Tant mieux ! Merci beaucoup. Bonne lecture

**Serpentis-Draco :** Merci pour ta review, voici la suite avec de l'action (enfin) Bonne lecture

**Amy Keira :** J'en suis très heureuse, j'espère poursuivre sur cette voie. Merci et je te souhaite une bonne lecture (du moins j'espère)

**Roxy :** XD Honnêtement, j'étais morte de rire en lisant ta review, et en la relisant aussi. Pour la chute, je me suis repassée celle du film juste avant d'écrire alors je pense que le doute vient de là, tout comme la scène avec le cognard d'ailleurs et Draco qui s'écroule lamentablement XD Pour les lettres, je m'étonne encore du succès qu'elles ont eu, dire que je l'ai écrites un soir alors que je m'ennuyais :) Je pense avoir suffisamment aborder le côté spirituel, il est temps de passer au côté charnel, tu ne crois pas ? ;) Merci pour ta review et Bonne lecture

**Warriormeuh :** Ta précédente review a été tronqué ? T.T oh ce n'est pas juste. La réponse finale était totalement improvisée, assez prévisible mais je trouve que ça lui colle à la peau ce genre de réponse. Je suis heureuse que le point de vue de Ron sur le sauvetage, t'ait plu ;) Merci. Bonne lecture

**Mily Black :** Oui ça se concrétise, j'avais besoin d'un peu d'action lool ça va cinq minutes les mots, maintenant il faut les gestes ;) Je suis ravie que ça te plaise de plus en plus, moi ça m'amuse de plus en plus en tout cas. Pour la scène du rattrapage en beauté, à l'origine je n'avais pas du tout prévu ce genre de retrouvaille puis finalement, je trouvais celle-là plus drôle. Merci en tout cas et Bonne lecture

**Goldhedwige : **Merci pour ta review, j'ai hâte que tu puisses lire ce nouveau chapitre moi aussi ;) Je suis heureuse que ça t'ait plus, pour la première scène, je suis désolée j'ai tendance à ne pas préciser les détails que je considère de second ordre. Merci pour tes encouragements. Bonne lecture

**Leviathoune :** Honnêtement, je n'ai pas encore trouvé la réponse loool n.n, une idée :) Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture

**Gaelle Gryffondor :** Merci ! et Bonne lecture

**MissBeatle :** J'en suis ravie, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci. Merci et Bonne lecture

**Lily. B :** En fait avant de publier un nouveau chapitre, je relis tes commentaires, je corrige, j'efface puis j'enregistre à la place du premier ;) Donc oui, tes corrections me sont très utiles ! Pour le chat et la souris, je dirais que c'est à tour de rôle mais pour le moment c'est Dray qui est en chasse XD Un titanesque merci (:p) Que seraient ces chapitres sans toi ? (sans détails spatio-temporels ça c'est certain XD) Tu vas le rererererelire, n'est ce pas ?

**Sélène : **Merci ! J'en suis très contente. J'espère que ce chapitre te fera le même effet ;) Bonne lecture

**Crystal d'Avalon :** Tant mieux XD Merci et Bonne lecture

**Eilis : **Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ;) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture

**Chris52 : **XD XD XD MDR Merci pour ta review, le souhait de Draco va d'ailleurs se réaliser très prochainement ;) Bonne lecture

**BadAngel666 : **J'espère que tu dis vrai ! C'est vrai que le BAC blanc m'a paru facile mais je reste sur mes gardes. Tu sais j'ai beau me cacher sous ma « prose » romantique, j'aime aussi écrire des lemons ;) Et il est déjà écrit XD Merci beaucoup pour ta review et je te souhaite une bonne lecture

**Lelenedu :** Je suis très heureuse que cette fic te plaise, voici la suite selon tes souhaits. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture

**Vert Emeraude :** C'est vrai que ça progresse, ça va même s'envoler là ;) ça fait du bien un peu d'action. Pour le dernier mot, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. Merci pour ta review et Bonne lecture

**Angelina de la cour :** Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements. Oui ça va, il y a de quoi faire côté chapitre, juste les RAR à faire ;) Bonne lecture

**Miss Felton/Malfoy : **J'en suis ravie, merci beaucoup. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ;)

**Marion-Moune :** Le seul fait qu'on m'écrive une review suffit à me transporter de joie, le constructif c'est en bonus (je disais cela pour charrier Daiya) Merci beaucoup en tout cas et bonne lecture

**Skyblack4 :** Tes désirs seront exaucés grâce à ce chapitre ;) Merci pour ta review, je te souhaite une bonne lecture

**Marine Malfoy :** Je suis une spécialiste de ce genre de fin :p Merci. Heureuse que ça te plaise quand même ;) Bonne lecture

**Farahon :** Merci pour ta review et … « merde » pour ton BAC loool C'est vrai que c'est galère, surtout quand t'as pas le courage de réviser XD Bonne lecture

**Arwen94 :** Et bien, rien à redire, c'est exactement ça lool Pour les lettres non désolée ce n'est pas prévu, laissons le côté spirituel pour passer au charnel ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review et bonne lecture

**Anize. B :** XD c'est vrai, il faut que je redéfinisse mes priorités lool Merci pour ta review et Bonne lecture

**Sahada :** Dans quelques chapitres encore, même si ce n'est pas vraiment officialisé. Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture

**Lovely A :** Voici la suite ;) Merci et Bonne lecture

**Vif d'or :** XD je te comprends. Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture

**Artoung :** Tant mieux, j'ai réussi à maintenir le niveau alors lool. Merci pour ta review et Bonne lecture ;)

**Didinette207 :** Merci pour ta review. Ce que j'appelle une review constructive ? Une review qui considère les points positifs et négatifs de ma fic et qui m'aide à en corriger les défauts. Mais je disais juste ça pour charrier Daiya ;) Le simple fait de recevoir, un mot me rend heureuse alors une phrase imagine XD Je ne vais pas me lancer dans une dictature des reviews lool, l'essentiel c'est qu'on me lise après une review, c'est déjà le petit plus ;) Bonne lecture

**Suzaku no miko :** Pour le cognard, c'était voulu, je me suis même repassé la scène lool Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise. Merci et Bonne lecture

**La Shinigami : **Effectivement, ce chapitre est plus mouvementé et intéressant à mon sens. Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture

**Ehwinn :** Merci beaucoup. Elle n'est pas prête de finir pour l'instant, au contraire lool encore l'affaire d'une dizaine de chapitres, un peu moins, je pense, désolée. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture

**Jessy : **Tant mieux ;) C'est vrai mais un Malfoy ne recule devant rien. Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture

**Oxaline :** Merci pour ta review. Je suis ravie que ça t'ait plu, je te souhaite une bonne lecture ;)

Oui j'ai vaincu les RAR XD ça prend du temps, mine de rien lool

* * *

**Chapitre 18 :** Fou … de toi

* * *

Alors qu'il rangeait ses affaires, un morceau de parchemin glissa d'entre ses livres puis virevolta dans le vide avant de tomber au sol. L'adolescent se baissa alors pour le ramasser, ne se souvenant pas l'avoir placé là durant le cours. Il le déplia rapidement entre ses doigts contractés avant de lire les quelques mots inscrits. Au début, il n'accorda que très peu d'importance au sens de ces caractères et s'attarda d'avantage sur l'écriture soignée du jeune homme. Il se rappela alors qu'il n'avait même pas répondu à sa dernière lettre. L'adolescent relut une nouvelle fois ces lignes, avant de chiffonner le morceau de parchemin dans sa main et de l'envoyer dans la poubelle. L'attrapeur serpentard avait sans cesse cherché à rentrer en contact avec lui au cours de ce premier jour de rentrée : le sauvant, le serrant contre lui, le dévorant du regard, lui déclarant qu'il ne voulait que lui. 

Harry échappa un soupir.

Il allait finir par le rendre fou à cette allure.

* * *

Affalé sur l'un des canapé de la salle commune gryffondor, les mots du blond lui revenaient sans cesse en tête. Hermione aidait Ron à rédiger son prochain devoir de potion, pendant que lui, feintait de faire le sien, perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce vulgaire bout de papier. Le serpentard lui avait fixé un rendez-vous dans une salle isolée pour « s'expliquer » soit disant. Harry leva les yeux vers l'horloge sculptée de la pièce, indiquant vingt et une heures quinze. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous à vingt et une heures trente, après sa ronde. 

L'attrapeur gryffondor s'enfonça un peu plus entre les coussins du canapé, se remémorant l'incident de ce matin pendant l'entraînement de Quidditch. Pourquoi lui avait-il épargné cette chute ? Pourquoi l'avait-il pris dans ses bras malgré la présence des autres Serpentards et des Gryffondors partout autour d'eux ? Lui d'habitude si enclin à soigner les apparences, sa réputation. Comme si sur le coup, il avait oublié tous ses faux-semblants et qu'il avait vraiment eu peur pour lui. Comme si, il avait un minimum d'importance à ses yeux.

Harry se souvint alors des paroles de Colin sur le chemin de Traverse. Malfoy ne serait jamais à lui. Même s'il avait souvent essayé de l'enfouir à l'intérieur de lui, de l'enfermer à double tour, de le faire disparaître à jamais, ce désir restait omniprésent dans son corps et dans sa tête. Il le voulait rien qu'à lui. Il le voulait tout court. Il ne voulait plus jouer et faire semblant. Il voulait que Malfoy devienne **son petit ami**. Il ne voulait plus être qu'une aventure, un bon coup ou une puissance magique, à ses yeux. Il avait appris à **l'aimer **à travers ses caresses, ses lettres et son absence.

Ce n'était peut être pas un amour comme ceux qu'on rencontre dans les romans mais plutôt un besoin insatiable de lui, une envie de l'aimer et d'être aimé en retour.

Paradoxalement, c'était pour cette même raison qu'il le haïssait plus que jamais. L'amour et la haine étaient complices lorsqu'il s'agissait de Malfoy. Il haïssait son caractère volage et son besoin de fuite. Il haïssait ce doute à l'intérieur de lui et chaque crampe d'estomac qu'il avait à sa vision.

Harry leva les yeux vers l'horloge de la salle. Vingt et une heures trente cinq. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Il fallait qu'ils mettent les choses au clair, une bonne fois pour toutes. Il fallait qu'il lui exprime son besoin de lui, quitte à passer pour un idiot romantique. Son cœur, son corps en entier exigeait une réponse. Il fallait qu'il prenne le risque de se ridiculiser pour faire cesser cette torture mentale.

Il fallait qu'il lui affirme que c'était **tout** ou **rien**.

Le jeune homme se leva brusquement du canapé et déclara à ses amis qu'il avait complètement oublié que Dumbledore voulait le voir ce soir. Ne leur laissant même pas le temps de répondre, l'attrapeur gryffondor partit en courant en direction de la Salle sur Demande, déterminé.

* * *

Le jeune homme referma la porte derrière lui et s'appuya contre celle-ci, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il balaya alors du regard l'ensemble de la pièce pour constater qu'elle était vide. Il lui avait posé un lapin. Harry échappa un soupir et s'en voulut d'être encore une fois tombé dans le panneau. Il avait beau espérer, leurs deux noms n'étaient pas compatibles dans la même phrase. Le jeune homme se retourna et ouvrit la porte, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il rencontra alors le regard surpris du préfet serpentard et se recula instinctivement à l'intérieur de la pièce. Draco entra à son tour et referma la porte derrière lui. Le jeune homme fit quelques pas en arrière sans le quitter des yeux avant de s'asseoir sur l'un des pupitres, ses jambes menaçant de lâcher. L'attrapeur serpentard s'appuya contre un pupitre à côté, conservant une distance raisonnable entre eux. 

Harry pouvait sentir son regard brûlant posé sur lui, comme il l'avait senti tout au long de cette journée ; il n'osa lever les yeux, traçant des arabesques sur la table avec son doigt. C'était bien plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait cru. Un long silence s'installa entre eux, aucun ne se risquant à faire le premier pas. Parfois, Harry croisait son regard de manière furtive mais le serpentard détournait alors les yeux automatiquement, étudiant la pièce autour d'eux. Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre inférieure en signe d'hésitation. Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Le brun s'apprêta alors à engager la conversation mais Draco le devança, le questionnant d'une voix indifférente :

« Il y a une question que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te poser dans mes lettres … je représente quoi au juste pour toi ? »

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux vers le sol et passa une main entre ses mèches indisciplinées, de manière nerveuse. Il avait touché juste dès ses premiers mots. Harry détailla, durant de longues minutes, les dalles ocre s'étalant sous son regard désemparé. C'était trop tôt pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Malfoy lui rirait au nez sans aucun doute. Le brun chercha alors une autre réponse dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à tout lui dire. Les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge.

Draco l'observa durant ce lapse de temps, le déshabillant du regard avec langueur et ressentant un nœud au creux de l'estomac à mesure que le silence entre eux se prolongeait. L'adolescent releva enfin la tête et ancra son regard impétueux dans celui du jeune homme. Il commença alors à parler d'une voix marquée par la désinvolture et l'ironie, le regard évasif :

« Tu as une réputation qui en dit long sur ton compte, on dit que la moitié de Poudlard est passé entre tes draps, je le crois sans difficulté. Alors je te le demande Draco, pourquoi perdre ton temps ici avec moi, alors que tu pourrais faire tant de choses ? Pour le prestige, sans doute ? C'est vrai que se taper le célèbre Harry Potter, c'est plutôt glorifiant mais tu as déjà eu ce que tu voulais non ? Alors qu'est ce qui te retient ? »

Comme toujours il s'était réfugié dans sa colère et dans sa rancœur, ses doutes ayant pris le dessus. Draco ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, perdu dans ses prunelles pénétrantes. Il accusait le coup lentement, sentant comme un acide se répandre le long de ses veines et l'annihiler doucement. Il ignorait la raison d'un tel attachement qui dépassait son propre entendement. Il redoutait le fait que le gryffondor hante à ce point son esprit, à l'origine de toutes ses chimères. Il le voulait simplement lui, encore une fois, pour se convaincre qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un moment d'égarement et non une vérité longtemps dissimulée.

L'adolescent reprit ses esprits et sa constance sous le regard troublé du brun. Appuyant ses bras vers l'arrière du pupitres, il s'exclama, le regard assombri par une angoisse imperceptible :

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question … »

Harry le fixa, une lueur surprise traversant ses émeraudes étincelantes. Il répondit alors avec aplomb, passablement énervé par la tournure qu'empruntait cette conversation :

« Toi non plus … »

Ne souhaitant pas poursuivre dans une réplique puérile, le blond rassembla tout son courage et son assurance, ne se démontant pas sous le regard de braise du gryffondor, pour répondre avec sincérité :

« Très bien, alors … C'est vrai que ma réputation ne s'est pas seulement formée à la suite de rumeurs abondantes, j'ai également couché avec toi dans la première intention d'avoir ma revanche et de m'en sentir glorifiée mais ensuite je … _J'ai du prier tous les dieux pour que ce ne soit que cela et j'en doute à mesure que tes yeux me transpercent négligemment_ … j'ignore encore les raisons d'un tel acharnement qui ne me ressemble si peu, seulement … **je te veux encore** et **je t'aurais**. Maintenant à toi de te montrer franc à mon égard et de faire cesser à tout instant cette mascarade, avant que je ne reprenne ce que je suis venu chercher, dans l'espoir de voir enfin clair dans toute cette histoire insensée. »

Harry resta impassible suite à ce discours, n'y voyant là qu'un besoin de sexe de la part du blond. Ainsi il avait organisé ce rendez-vous uniquement dans le but de coucher une nouvelle fois avec. Il cherchait à se rassurer. Se rassurer de quoi ? Pourquoi n'allait-il pas voir ailleurs au lieu de jouer avec lui ? Furieux, le jeune homme répondit alors à sa première question, à présent, certain que c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait attendre de lui :

« Ce que tu représentes pour moi ? Se répéta-t-il à haute voix de manière moqueuse. Je dirais que tu es et resteras **une aventure** et ça s'arrête là. Je n'aurais pas pu tomber mieux pour une première fois c'est vrai … mais maintenant que c'est passé, oublie moi d'accord. Répondit Harry avec ironie »

Sa voix, impersonnelle et décisive, résonna dans l'esprit du serpentard, déstabilisé par ces mots. Il n'était pas seulement blessé dans son orgueil, non c'était bien plus profond que ça. Ne pouvant tolérer une telle réponse de sa part, Draco se redressa brusquement et s'avança vers le brun prestement. Sans même lui demander son avis, le jeune homme s'empara de ses lèvres de manière désespérée et l'embrassa ardemment. Il ne tarda pas à allonger le haut de son corps sur le pupitre et remonta sa jambe contre lui, poursuivant son baiser fiévreusement. Mais le brun restait insensible à ses caresses. Le serpentard ne s'avoua pas vaincu et se plaça entre les jambes du jeune homme, enflammant son cou de milles baisers. Mais le brun ne réagissait toujours pas, le regard fixé vers le plafond, quelques larmes glissant le long de ses joues. Draco remonta ses lèvres contre ses joues et happa les larmes de l'adolescent dans un geste désespéré avant de regagner ses lèvres, les yeux fermés.

À cran, l'attrapeur serpentard se pressa alors contre le corps du jeune homme et descendit ses mains le long de ses hanches, glissant contre son entrejambe. Harry ne put réprimander un gémissement de surprise suite à ce contact, tandis que Draco ondulait contre lui de manière torride. L'adolescent plongea alors son regard incandescent dans celui indifférent de l'attrapeur gryffondor et déclara d'une voix tremblante :

« Dis moi que tu ne le veux pas, assure moi en me regardant droit dans les yeux que tu n'en meurs pas d'envie … »

Harry s'efforça de regarder droit dans les yeux le jeune homme au dessus de lui et se concentra sur ses prunelles excédées. Il répondit d'une voix résolue, seules ses larmes trahissant son émotion.

« Tu n'obtiendras plus rien de moi, tant que je ne t'aurais pas rien qu'à moi »

Ces mots frappèrent le serpentard de plein fouet. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander ça, c'était trop en vouloir. Draco ne sentait pas encore prêt à ça. Il n'avait jamais été prêt à ça. Le jeune homme plongea son regard désarçonné dans celui déterminé du brun et murmura alors d'une voix presque suppliante :

« Tu ne peux pas me demander ça, Harry »

Le gryffondor reprit avec un peu plus de fermeté, laissant enfin libre cours à l'expression de ses désirs. Ses doutes avaient été terrassés par le baiser qu'il lui avait donné, bien trop passionné pour n'être que sexuel. De plus, l'attrapeur serpentard ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il l'avait appelé par son prénom.

« Je ne veux plus jouer. J'ai besoin de sincérité, pas seulement dans les mots que tu peux m'écrire, mais dans tes actes quotidiens »

« Tu m'en demandes trop ! S'exclama Draco en s'écartant brusquement, bousculant un pupitre derrière lui … je…je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne peux pas … »

Le jeune homme se retourna brusquement et se dirigea d'un pas empressé vers la porte. Il sortit de la pièce sans un mot de plus, ni un regard pour le gryffondor, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Harry resta le dos appuyé contre le pupitre et fixa le plafond durant de longues minutes, son cœur pulsant vivement contre sa poitrine. La sensation de ses mains sur lui, ses lèvres contre les siennes, ses mots à fleur de peau et son regard désarçonné tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi, aussi désespéré, aussi peu sûr de lui, aussi peu… maître de lui.

La manière dont il avait embrassé, la manière dont il avait recueilli ses larmes avec tendresse … Malfoy était différent avec lui. Il n'était pas comme Colin lui avait décrit, une nuit n'était pas le maître mot, lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui. Il avait fait la démarche de lui écrire, il l'avait même complimenté, il lui avait empêché une fracture, il lui avait fixé ce rendez-vous. Malfoy ne correspondait plus à son stéréotype de serpentard, lorsqu'il était avec lui. Il avait déjà fait de nombreux efforts pour le conserver dans les mailles de son filet, alors que lui … il n'avait fait que le repousser. L'adolescent se sentit soudain trop faible pour résister à cette envie qui le submergeait.

S'injuriant mentalement, Harry se redressa brusquement de son pupitre et sortit en courant de la salle. Il essuya ses larmes sommairement et chercha dans quel sens, il avait bien pu partir. Le jeune homme choisit à gauche et arpenta le couloir d'un pas empressé. Curieusement, il le retrouva à quelques mètres à peine de la salle, assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre gothique, fixant religieusement, les pierres face à lui. Harry esquissa un sourire et plongea ses mains à l'intérieur des poches de son jean avant de s'avancer vers lui. Draco était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne l'entendit même pas arriver. L'attrapeur gryffondor se plaça à moins d'un mètre en face de lui, ce qui le sortit brusquement de son inertie. Il l'observa alors sans un mot attendant une réaction de sa part. Draco fronça les sourcils avant de se redresser, perplexe :

« Harry ? Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu … »

« J'ai menti »

« Tu ? »

« J'ai envie de toi, Malfoy »

Le jeune homme agrippa alors la chemise du serpentard entre ses mains avant de l'attirer brusquement contre lui. Harry plongea une dernière fois son regard dans celui déboussolé du blond avant de sceller ses lèvres contre les siennes, ardemment.

* * *

**(À suivre) **

Concernant le titre de ce chapitre, il est en référence directe avec la chanson que j'écoutais en boucle au moment de son écriture : Mad about you de Sting

Sinon sinon … vous m'en voulez d'avoir couper là, hein ? Niark niark niark :p

Je suis impatiente de connaître votre avis sur ce chapitre

Merci encore de lire cette fic ;)


	19. Tu n'es qu'un égoïste

**Titre : **Un Malfoy n'aime pas

**Auteur : **dark.setsuna

**Base : **Harry Potter (jusqu'au tome 4 car je n'ai pas lu le 5 même si je sais ce qui s'y passe)

**Genre : **Slash, lemons, amours contrariés et désillusions

**Pairing : **DracoxHarry

**Avertissement** : Cette fic fait allusion à une relation de nature homosexuelle donc si ce genre de rapports vous déplait, passez votre chemin, cela vaut mieux …

**Rating : ****R **pour plusieurs scènes plus ou moins graphiques par la suite

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon grand désespoir) mais sont la propriété de JKR (inutile de retourner le couteau dans la plaie) Seule cette fiction est à moi.

**Remerciements :** Un grand MERCI à nouveau pour toutes vos reviews et tout simplement de lire cette fic patiemment. Je m'étonne moi-même du nombre de vos commentaires et surtout qu'elle vous plaise autant car je n'en vois souvent que les défauts lool. J'ai même parfois du mal à me relire sans plisser les yeux tellement c'est moins bien que dans ma tête XD.

À nouveau, je dois m'excuser pour l'absence de RAR en bonne et du forme, simplement du fait que j'ai déjà un peu de retard dans la publication de ce nouveau chapitre et que la présence de RAR ne ferait que reculer à nouveau l'update. Si, à l'avenir ce choix vous dérange, n'hésitez pas à me le dire mais je pense que vous préférez avoir le chapitre tout de suite plutôt que le chapitre et des RAR un ou deux jours après.

En ce moment, je n'arrête pas de le dire, je sais, mais il ne reste plus que deux à trois semaines avant le BAC et honnêtement je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de penser à autre chose ni de faire autre chose. En tout cas, sachez que votre soutien me fait très très plaisir.

Un grand merci à **KuroiMamba** (je répond à ton mail dès que possible, le mot merci est faible, laisse moi le temps d'en trouver un autre XD), **Shima-chan** (en fait, j'ai réécris cette partie car l'ancienne ne me convenait pas), **Love Draco Malefoy** (inconsciemment peut être, les chapitres à venir sont plus longs), **Mily Black**, **Lou **(c'est pas encore pour maintenant), **Lovely A** (avec XD), **Lolaboop** (comme d'habitude lool), **Lily.B** (j'aime pas la guimauve parce que 1 – c'est rose et 2 – c'est sucrée lool nan moi c'est tt comme j'aime pr une fois XD), **Inuki** (l'important c'est que tu me lises et le petit plus : c'est que ça te plaise, j'en suis très heureuse), **BadAngel666 **(Merci beaucoup mais hélas je n'en ai même pas le temps, je vais essayer de ne plus stresser mais c'est loin d'être évident), **Warriormeuh**, **Tama**, **Angelina de la Cour** (j'hallucine encore), **Sahada** (hélas non car il n'en est même pas conscient, de plus, il est bien trop fier pour lui avouer aussi librement), **Maddnambda** (Merde pour ton BAC XD), **Arwen94** (pas plus vite au contraire, pardon), **Vert Emeraude** (réponse maintenant), **Didinette207**, **Gaelle Gryffondor**, **Chupz** (et bien je n'en reviens pas), **MissBeatle** (XD), **Elo** (une semaine ou un peu moins), **Leviathoune**, **Chris 52** (j'ai bien reçu ton invitation mais hélas je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à mes mails n.n merci en tout cas), **Suzaku** **no miko**, **Vif d'or**, **Oxaline**, **Alinemcb54** (Incroyable c'est bien le mot), **La Shinigamie** (en effet, c'est ce que je voulais dire en réalité), **Daiya** (j'aime beaucoup ta métaphore), **Melhuiwen **(heureuse que tu m'ais laissé une review alors XD)

* * *

**Chapitre 19 :** Tu n'es qu'un égoïste

* * *

Le serpentard glissa alors ses mains le long du dos tendu de son amant et répondit avec enthousiasme au baiser, soulevant légèrement le brun du sol. À bout de souffle, Draco détacha ses lèvres de celles du jeune homme et plongea son regard sceptique dans celui fuyant du gryffondor : 

« Tu es vraiment sûr que … »

« Tu ne m'avais pas habitué à autant de bonnes manières. Répondit le brun doucement moqueur »

« Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Reprit le blond sérieusement »

« Je te ferais changer d'avis. Assura Harry avec détermination … maintenant, si tu ne veux plus, je … »

Le préfet serpentard ne lui laissa même pas le temps de finir sa phrase et reprit brusquement possession des lèvres du brun, appliquant ses mains au plus bas de son dos. Harry échappa un rire et glissa ses mains le long du cou du blond, dans une volonté d'être toujours plus prêt de lui.

Draco esquissa un sourire entre ses lèvres, amusé.

Il souleva alors brusquement le jeune homme du sol et plaça ses mains sous les cuisses du gryffondor, l'embrassant farouchement. Harry laissa échapper un gémissement de surprise et fut contraint de croiser ses jambes derrière son dos. Effleurant du bout des doigts la descente de ses reins, les mains du préfet serpentard se perdirent quelques instants sous le tee-shirt de son amant. Draco le plaqua alors contre le mur le plus proche pour une meilleure stabilité. Le jeune homme soupira de bien être au contact de la main brûlante du serpentard contre sa peau en feu et se surprit à mordiller la lèvre inférieure du blond sous l'excitation. Appuyant son front contre celui du gryffondor, l'attrapeur serpentard déclara d'une voix chevrotante, rendue rauque par le plaisir :

« On ne peut pas faire ça ici … »

« Peur qu'on te voit avec moi ? Le questionna automatiquement le brun »

« Peur qu'on nous interrompe. Répondit avec assurance Draco, scellant tendrement ses lèvres contre celles de son meilleur ennemi »

Harry laissa glisser ses jambes le long du dos de l'attrapeur, effleurant les moindres formes de son corps, sensuellement. Il répondit ensuite à l'appel de ses lèvres résolument et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se séparent pour prendre une bouffée d'oxygène. Plongeant son regard impétueux dans celui serein de son amant, Harry déclara avec désinvolture tout en jouant avec les plis de sa chemise :

« Il vaudrait mieux qu'on s'arrête là alors, avant qu'on ait vraiment commencé. Comme ça, ça éviterait toute interruption »

Ne laissant pas le temps au serpentard de réagir, l'attrapeur gryffondor lui vola un dernier baiser et s'apprêta à partir dans le sens inverse du couloir.

Draco fronça les sourcils, contrarié.

Il rattrapa promptement le jeune homme par la main et l'entraîna à quelques pas de là, devant une porte. Sortant un trousseau de clé de sa poche Draco ne tarda pas à ouvrir la salle que Harry reconnut comme celle où se déroulait le plus souvent leurs cours de Métamorphose.

Fermant la porte, derrière eux, avec son pied, le serpentard reprit aussitôt possession des lèvres qu'il désirait tant, caressant le jeune homme par-dessus ses vêtements. Harry se sépara brusquement du blond lorsqu'il rentra en contact avec un objet dur, qu'il identifia comme étant un pupitre. Draco le souleva aussitôt puis l'assit sur le dit pupitre avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Interrompant l'échange, l'attrapeur gryffondor murmura d'une voix haletante, alors qu'il reprenait sa respiration :

« Si quelqu'un apprend que tu m'as amené ici, tu risques de perdre ta place de préfet à Serpentard »

« Si tu ne passes pas la nuit avec moi, je risque d'être vraiment frustré et je commettrais des actes qui me feront vraiment perdre ma place de préfet. Répondit le serpentard en souriant légèrement »

« Je paries que tu sors ça à chaque fois. Rétorqua Harry, blasé »

« Tu es le seul qui vailles vraiment la peine que je prenne des risques ». Confessa Draco avec sincérité »

Esquissant un sourire amusé, Harry donna un rapide baiser au serpentard avant de déclarer, sceptique :

« Je suis sûr que ça aussi, tu le sors à chaque fois »

« Libre à toi de croire ce que tu veux. Rétorqua le blond un poil vexé que le gryffondor n'ait pas confiance en ses propos »

Appliquant ses mains sur les cuisses du brun, le jeune homme l'attira sans plus attendre contre lui et l'allongea sur le bureau. Il se pencha ensuite à hauteur de son visage puis murmura quelques mots contre ses lèvres, avant de l'embrasser :

« Sache seulement, que tu es le seul pour qui j'ai pris la peine d'écrire »

Ne laissant pas le temps au jeune homme d'interpréter ces paroles, le serpentard le repoussa un peu loin sur le bureau avant de se hisser au dessus de lui. Aussitôt, Draco reprit possession des lèvres du jeune gryffondor et faufila instantanément sa langue entre elles. Il glissa ensuite ses doigts le long du ventre contracté du brun puis défit le premier bouton de son jean et sa fermeture éclair.

Harry releva un peu plus la tête puis appuya son front contre l'épaule du serpentard, fiévreux. Baladant l'élastique noir de son boxer entre ses doigts, Draco déposa quelques baisers dans le cou du jeune homme avant de passer sa main sous son sous-vêtement malmené.

Harry étouffa un gémissement à ce contact.

Il se surprit alors à mordiller l'épaule du serpentard à mesure que ses doigts s'aventuraient le long de son excitation. Draco lui impliqua peu à peu un mouvement de va-et-vient et plaça son autre main le long de la hanche du brun pour le retenir contre lui. Il déroba alors une série de baisers entrecoupés au jeune homme, ne se lassant pas de la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Pourtant, embrasser rimait souvent avec fardeau pour lui ou ennui dans le meilleur des cas.

L'attrapeur gryffondor se cambra instinctivement sous les caresses adroites du préfet serpentard et resserra ses mains dans son dos, enfiévré. Voulant sentir le contact de sa peau nue sous ses mains, Harry s'affaira soudain à lui retirer sa chemise. Il en détacha un à un les boutons à mesure que les gestes de l'attrapeur serpentard se précisait autour de sa virilité. Perdant patience, Harry envoya valser le vêtement à l'autre bout de la pièce par un geste de magie spontanée. Draco sourit puis embrassa à nouveau le brun, retirant son tee-shirt en même temps.

Il déposa ensuite un baiser sur la pointe de son nez, avant de se pencher à hauteur de son excitation. Il retira alors le jean et le boxer du gryffondor qui faisaient obstacles à ses intentions. Le serpentard balada son regard sur l'impatience du brun bientôt remplacé par sa langue, responsable d'une imminente poussée de chaleur à l'intérieur du brun. Il le caressa ainsi dans une série d'allées et venues incessantes ce qui entraîna plusieurs gémissements de la part de l'adolescent.

L'attrapeur gryffondor ferma les yeux sous le plaisir intense que lui procurait le blond et se sentit fébrile à la sensation de ses lèvres contre lui. S'arquant légèrement sous une montée d'adrénaline, Harry échappa le prénom de son assaillant spontanément. Les caresses de son amant s'accentuèrent peu à peu, lui faisant ainsi perdre toutes notions d'heure et de lieu autour d'eux. Relâchant son visage vers l'arrière, Harry se sentit atteindre les limites de son endurance et se libéra alors entre les lèvres du serpentard, apaisé.

Esquissant un sourire, il attira alors le jeune homme au dessus de lui et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il en profita ainsi pour lui donner un léger coup dans le pied, ce qui le fit retomber sur lui sans d'avantage plus de cérémonie. Ne se concentrant plus que sur les lèvres de son amant, Draco les embrassa tendrement, hypnotisé par cette emprise qu'elles arrivaient à avoir sur lui.

Glissant ses mains le long des épaules relâchées de l'attrapeur, Harry inclina sa tête sur le côté pour atteindre son cou. Il entreprit alors de marquer la peau sensible de sa nuque avec ses dents, en signe d'appartenance (et surtout frustré de ne pas l'avoir rien que pour lui). Tout d'abord surpris par cet étrange picotement, Draco n'osa faire le moindre geste, réalisant progressivement que le gryffondor s'appliquait à lui faire un suçon. Il se laissa faire jusqu'au bout, ne voulant surtout pas lui avouer qu'il était le seul, à ce jour, qu'il avait autorisé à laisser une telle marque de possession sur lui. Etrangement, il n'avait aucune envie de le repousser même s'il était certain que cela attirerait la jalousie de beaucoup de ses partenaires.

Laissant glisser ses lèvres jusqu'à celles du blond, Harry faufila aussitôt sa langue entre celles-ci et embrassa le jeune homme ardemment. Au même moment, il descendit ses mains le long de son pantalon avant de détacher sa bouche de celle de l'attrapeur. Il plongea alors son regard étincelant dans celui brûlant du serpentard et murmura quelques mots en latin, faisant ainsi disparaître le pantalon du blond avant de le faire réapparaître vers sa chemise un peu plus loin. Amusé par ses facéties, Draco se redressa un peu au dessus du gryffondor et murmura d'une voix perplexe :

« Je doute que McGonagall t'ait appris ce sortilège dans ce but là … »

« Il faut savoir exploiter ses connaissances dans toutes les circonstances, voilà ce qu'elle m'a appris »

« Je suis impatient de découvrir toutes tes autres connaissances en la matière. Murmura sensuellement Draco avant d'attraper entre ses lèvres celle du brun »

Refermant ses bras autour des épaules du blond, Harry répondit volontiers à l'échange et laissa glisser sa jambe contre celle du serpentard, la caressant voluptueusement. Draco laissa échapper un soupir puis plongea son regard brûlant de désir dans celui mutin du brun.

« Si tu continues comme ça, je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps, c'est certain »

Harry échappa un rire à cette remarque et sentit en effet le jeune homme se durcir, plus que jamais, contre lui. Ne quittant pas des yeux le gryffondor, l'attrapeur serpentard tenta de se redresser au dessus de lui en s'appuyant sur ses mains.

Cependant, le bureau, lui, n'apprécia guère cette position et les deux étudiants ne tardèrent pas à perdre l'équilibre brutalement.

Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi à même le sol, Harry au dessus de Draco, étant donné leur chute.

Le jeune homme orienta aussitôt son regard vers le serpentard pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas blessé. Le blond l'avait, en effet, retenu contre lui durant leur dégringolade, encaissant ainsi tous les coups. Il croisa rapidement le regard pétillant de malice de l'attrapeur, qui se retenait difficilement de rire. Harry esquissa un sourire, soulagé de voir qu'il n'avait rien. Il s'abaissa alors pour venir à la rencontre des lèvres de son amant et l'embrassa avec une lenteur exagérée.

Draco se laissa faire, bien qu'habitué à mener la danse et à être au dessus.

Descendant le long de son cou avec plusieurs baisers papillons, le jeune homme sillonna les abdominaux du serpentard avec sa langue, dessinant des éclairs le long de ses muscles. Rapidement, il sentit l'adolescent se contracter sous ses caresses, semblant chercher à tout prix à masquer son plaisir ressenti. Harry descendit toujours plus bas le long de son torse pour bientôt être confronté à l'élastique de son boxer.

Draco ne le quitta pas des yeux, avant d'essayer d'inverser leur position d'un coup de rein mais, en vain.

Le gryffondor s'assit sur l'entrejambe du serpentard, ce qui entraîna un gémissement profond de la part de celui-ci. Repliant ses jambes, l'étudiant tenta de ramener le gryffondor vers lui pour ensuite le renverser et reprendre la direction des opérations, mais le brun ne semblait pas de cet avis. Ainsi, Harry resserra ses jambes de part et d'autre du préfet serpentard pour lui enrayer tout mouvement. Puis, il effleura du bout des doigts le renflement significatif de son boxer pour le faire cesser toute tentative. Rejetant son visage vers l'arrière, Draco mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure, tandis qu'il se sentait comme consumé de l'intérieur.

Harry glissa sa main le long de l'élastique noir de son boxer et dessina une arabesque dans l'air.

L'attrapeur serpentard laissa échapper un cri à la brusque sensation de magie autour de lui, constatant finalement que son boxer avait rejoint ses autres affaires sagement. Draco fusilla du regard le responsable qui répondit par un haussement d'épaules, amusé.

Harry s'abaissa alors à hauteur de l'excitation du blond avec hésitation.

À nouveau, le serpentard remua sous lui mais cessa toutes agitations au moment où les lèvres du brun se posèrent sur lui, lui arrachant un gémissement douloureux.

Une torture douce et douloureuse.

Jusque là, personne ne lui avait jamais fait de suçon, jusque là personne n'avait réussi à le retenir captif au sol, jusque là, jamais personne ne lui avait fait tourner la tête à ce point. Le jeune homme ne put retenir ses gémissements à mesure que les lèvres du gryffondor l'effleuraient consciencieusement.

Il allait finir par perdre pied. Il allait finir par ne désirer personne d'autre que lui. Il allait finir par lui être fidèle.

Draco tenta une dernière fois d'inverser la situation mais le jeune homme captura entre ses mains ses poignets, les plaquant résolument contre le sol, de chaque côté de lui. Il avait trop souvent tendance à négliger la force du gryffondor et il en avait l'exemple dans ce cas précis.

Draco se sentit faiblir sous la manœuvre de son amant et ne put s'empêcher de murmurer, doutant de sa résistance soudaine :

« Harry, je … »

Ne lui laissant pas l'occasion de poursuivre, l'attrapeur gryffondor s'empara des lèvres du jeune homme, fiévreusement, tout en s'empalant par lui-même sur l'excitation du serpentard. Pris au dépourvu, celui-ci ne put retenir un gémissement de surprise, étouffé par le baiser du brun. Harry se détendit progressivement sous l'intrusion du blond à l'intérieur de lui et s'habitua peu à peu à sa présence.

Il sentit alors le préfet serpentard onduler sous lui, impatiemment.

Harry resserra sa prise autour de ses poignets pour l'empêcher d'agir et commença à bouger de lui-même au dessus de l'étudiant. Draco murmura au moins une dizaine de fois « Par Merlin ! » transporté par cette sensation d'être dominé tout en dominant. Le jeune homme remua progressivement au dessus de lui et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en signe de plaisir. Il augmenta peu à peu allure, rendant l'attrapeur serpentard littéralement fou de plaisir.

L'adolescent se cambra alors pour accueillir son amant plus loin à l'intérieur de lui, responsable d'un gémissement rauque de la part du jeune homme exalté.

Harry se sentit brusquement renverser au sol, ses mains enlacées entre celles du blond sans qu'il ne sache comment. Draco, à présent au dessus de lui, débuta alors un mouvement d'aller et venu, aux portes de l'extase. Il scella aussitôt ses lèvres contre celles du brun et l'embrassa avec passion.

Draco ne cessait de murmurer son prénom dans une litanie continue.

Harry croisa ses jambes dans le dos du blond spontanément et répondit à son baiser avec enthousiasme, dépassé par un plaisir impalpable. À bout de force, le jeune homme relâcha soudain son essence à l'intérieur de lui, ressentant un bien être insaisissable. Harry laissa échapper un gémissement et effleura du bout des lèvres celles du blond, satisfait.

Le jeune homme se laissa alors retomber sur lui, le temps de reprendre son souffle. L'attrapeur gryffondor frôla du bout des doigts l'épaule de son amant tout en fixant le plafond, pensivement. Draco ouvrit les yeux et observa le pupitre à quelques pas avant de murmurer un « Whoo » significatif. Harry esquissa un léger sourire suite à cette onomatopée et se moqua gentiment de son manque d'éloquence. Le jeune homme se redressa alors et plongea son regard brumeux dans celui amusé du brun

« Je parlais du pupitre. Répondit-il en riant »

Faussement indigné, Harry détourna les yeux en signe de vexation et posa son regard sur le fameux pupitre. Le jeune homme fit alors venir à lui la baguette du serpentard et murmura un rapide sortilège pour réparer le pupitre. Il reposa ensuite la baguette à côté d'eux comme si de rien n'était. Draco se moqua à son tour de son manque d'énergie puis passa ses doigts sous le menton du brun pour l'embrasser tendrement, mut d'une envie irrésistible. Il laissa ensuite glisser sa main sur la joue du gryffondor murmura doucement :

« Les mots me manquent pour te décrire comment s'était mais … je vais devoir y aller quand même »

À cette phrase, les yeux du survivant s'obscurcirent légèrement.

Quel idiot.

Comment avait il pu croire un instant qu'il resterait avec lui ?

Il ne cherchait qu'à coucher avec lui

Uniquement ça.

Devant le silence pesant du jeune homme, Draco se redressa et partit chercher ses vêtements. Il enfila son boxer noir et remit son pantalon de la même couleur, sans quitter des yeux le gryffondor impassible. L'adolescent reboutonna sa chemise laconiquement. Harry leva soudain les yeux sur lui pour le dévisager silencieusement, il attrapa ensuite son sous-vêtement et l'enfila.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses »

En fait, si, c'était exactement ce qu'il croyait seulement ça lui faisait trop mal de lui avouer, de se l'avouer. Draco baissa les yeux vers le sol, déconfit.

_Pourquoi suis-je un tel salaud ?_

« Je ne penses rien, je constate simplement, si bien que j'en viens à me demander pourquoi je m'obstine à te croire mieux que ça »

« C'est plus fort que moi »

« Tu n'es qu'un égoïste. Rétorqua Harry en se relevant »

Le jeune homme s'avança alors vers ses affaires avant de les rassembler dans un même tas. Draco se baissa pour récupérer sa baguette, tristement. Il souhaitait rester avec lui seulement il s'était engagé ailleurs.

Mais, il n'était plus certain d'en avoir réellement envie.

Il n'était plus certain d'avoir envie de quiconque mis à part lui, en fait.

« Je croyais que tu étais pressé … »

Draco leva les yeux suite à cette nouvelle pique et contempla un instant le jeune homme à demi nu, brûlant de colère et de sarcasme.

« À l'avenir, oublie moi, oublie jusqu'à mon nom car je peux t'assurer que je ne changerais pas d'avis cette fois. Je ne suis pas un amant parmi tant d'autre. Je suis ton amant ou rien d'autre »

Tiraillé entre ses envies et sa raison, Draco s'avança prestement vers le jeune homme et le renversa au sol, sans plus attendre. Il scella alors avec passion ses lèvres contre celles du gryffondor, ne pouvant se faire à l'idée qu'il ne fasse plus partie de sa vie.

Se pressant de tout son être contre le serpentard, Harry s'en voulut, à nouveau, d'être aussi faible entre ses bras.

* * *

**(À suivre)**

Verdict sur ce lemon ?

Des questions ?

Je suis toute ouie ;)

Review ?


	20. Embrasse moi

**Titre : **Un Malfoy n'aime pas

**Auteur : **dark.setsuna

**Base : **Harry Potter (jusqu'au tome 4 car je n'ai pas lu le 5 même si je sais ce qui s'y passe)

**Genre : **Slash, lemons, amours contrariés et désillusions

**Pairing : **DracoxHarry

**Avertissement** : Cette fic fait allusion à une relation de nature homosexuelle donc si ce genre de rapports vous déplait, passez votre chemin, cela vaut mieux …

**Rating : ****R **pour plusieurs scènes plus ou moins graphiques par la suite

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon grand désespoir) mais sont la propriété de JKR (inutile de retourner le couteau dans la plaie) Seule cette fiction est à moi.

**Remerciements :** Comme je ne vais sûrement pas pouvoir me connecter cette semaine (Oral bac d'italien à la fin de la semaine et je n'ai rien révisé ce week-end), j'ai décidé de publier en avance ce chapitre. Bonne nouvelle, j'ai avancé un peu ce week-end dans cette fic et j'ai fini le chapitre 21 (enfin !). Je suis ravie de voir que UMNP a dépassé la barre des 500 reviews, j'ai encore du mal à réaliser pour ne rien vous cacher. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à autant, surtout pour une première fic dans ce fandom. A nouveau, je vous REMERCIE et je ne cesserais jamais de le faire. Un merci tout particulier à **Lily.B**, **Onarluca** (Jamais deux sans trois), **Serpentis-Draco**, **KuroiMamba** (Première épreuve le 3 pour ma part, j'aimerais connaître ce détail malgré tout, à nouveau, tes mots me touchent sois en certaine), **Lovely. A**, **Melhuiwen**,** Goldhedwige** (Ravie que tu sois de retour), **Skyblack4**,** Amy Keira**,** Shima-chan** (Pas la moindre idée XD vu l'allure à laquelle ça avance, on dépassera la trentaine sans hésitation), **BadAngel666** (Merci pour ton conseil, hélas j'habite en région parisienne et je ne fume pas lool Un grand merci pour tes encouragements), **Lolaboop** (Nan nan il est bien resté avec Harry), **Lereyah** (Heureuse d'avoir su me distinguer à tes yeux, dire que les lettres n'étaient pas du tout prévues à l'origine XD), **Crystal d'Avalon** (Ça me suffit), **Ginny**, **Chris 52** (Vœux exaucés), **Marine Malfoy** (Mdr), **Tanuki Lady** (L'essentiel c'est que tu lises lool), **Gaelle Gryffondor**, **Leviathoune** (XD), **Eilis **(Ce n'est vraiment mon genre, il ne faut pas que cela devienne une contrainte pour toi surtout), **Marion-Moune**, **Angelina de la Cour** (Merci, faut vraiment que je révise mon italien cette semaine), **Sahada** (Bientôt bientôt), **Mini pouce06** (Réponse dans ce chapitre … et les autres à venir), **Slydawn**,** Didinette207**,** Vert Emeraude**, **Jessy**,** Vif d'or**, **Warriormeuh**,** La Shinigamie**,** Etincelle Nocturne** (M'émeuvent, je suis ravie qu'ils te plaisent), **Suzaku no miko** (Et bien … Whaa lool), **Atalinia**,** Alinemcb54**,** Sélène** (Pas de problème. T'as de la chance d'être partie) et **Oxaline** pour le chapitre 19.

* * *

**Chapitre 20 :** Embrasse moi

* * *

Draco leva les yeux de son verre de jus de citrouille au moment où le plus illustre des gryffondors fit son entrée, réussissant à capter toute son attention sans la moindre difficulté. Le jeune homme franchit l'entrée de la Grande Salle nonchalamment et passa rapidement une main entre ses mèches humides afin d'éviter ses épis familiers. Il semblait se forcer à ouvrir les yeux, comme aveuglé par l'éclat des chandeliers étincelants de la pièce. 

L'attrapeur serpentard le détailla du regard inconsciemment. Il s'attarda sur son uniforme impeccablement repassé, ne laissant rien paraître de leur désordre sentimentale de la veille. Le survivant se dirigea tel un automate vers la table réservée à ceux de sa maison et étouffa un bâillement discrètement. Harry enjamba alors le banc en bois pour s'asseoir et ne put retenir une grimace fugace, une fois assis.

Draco esquissa un sourire amusé. Il devait être le seul à avoir remarqué ce geste du brun. Il devait être le seul à l'épier de cette manière. Il devait être le seul à connaître la véritable cause de cette grimace. Le jeune homme se sentit fiévreux à la simple pensée du gryffondor sous lui et se servit un morceau de pastèque glacée pour refroidir ses hormones.

Face à lui, Harry semblait avoir jeté son dévolu sur la caféine et grignotait un morceau de pain au lait distraitement.

« Eh Harry ! Dit donc t'as une de ces têtes ! On dirait que t'as pas dormi de la nuit »

Un ami du survivant, un certain Seamus selon les souvenirs du blond.

_Un imbécile de plus sur notre bonne vieille terre_.

_De quoi se mêle-t-il celui-là, d'abord ? Certes, Harry n'a pas dormi de la nuit mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire à ce puceau chétif ?_

_Peut être a-t-il des vues sur Harry … il ne vaudrait mieux pas pour lui. _

_En parlant d'imbécile, voilà le détenant du titre. _

C'est à ce moment là que Ron fit son entrée en compagnie de Dean, ils vinrent aussitôt s'asseoir à côté du brun. Hermione arriva quelques minutes après, surprise de trouvée ses deux amis déjà attablés. Draco tendit légèrement l'oreille pour espionner leur conversation, curieux de savoir comment l'attrapeur gryffondor allait s'en sortir cette fois.

« Je t'ai attendu hier soir mais tu as dû rentrer dans la matinée car j'ai finis par piquer du nez, à minuit passé »

« Je me suis baladé un peu … je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que tu m'attendais »

« Alors, de quoi voulait te parler Dumbledore ? S'empressa de lui demander la jeune fille tout en picorant dans l'assiette de son voisin »

_Dumbledore …mmmh … ce n'est pas très flatteur_

« La rengaine habituelle, comment je me sentais, si je continuais à faire des cauchemars, si je lui cachais des choses, si un mangemort m'avait contacté … Répondit Harry avec une assurance feinte »

_Il se débrouille plutôt bien, serais-je finalement parvenu à le pervertir ? _

« En tout cas, je ne t'ai même pas entendu rentrer ! »

« Normal, vu comment tu ronfles … Murmura Hermione discrètement sous le regard noir du dit ronfleur »

_Ça ne m'étonne même pas ! Par contre, je serais curieux de savoir comment la sang de bourbe le sait, m'est avis qu'il y a une histoire de drap là-dessous …_

« Je ne suis rentré au dortoir qu'une heure avant d'aller me doucher et puis je suis venu ici. J'avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air. Se justifia Harry d'un air détaché »

_Une demi heure après …_

« Quelque chose te préoccupe, tu veux qu'on en parle ? L'interrogea aussitôt la jeune fille inquiète »

_… je me réveillais_

« Non, c'est gentil, c'est juste l'évocation de tous les décès survenus qui m'ont replongé dans de mauvais souvenirs, ça va passer. Répondit le brun, plongé dans ses pensées »

« Comme tu voudras, tu sais qu'on est là de toute façon »

« Je sais … Acquiesça Harry, s'en voulant de mentir aussi lâchement à ses amis »

_… seul_

Draco baissa les yeux sur le liquide sombre de sa tasse.

_L'arroseur finit toujours arrosé._

« À quoi tu penses, beau blond par un si bon matin ? »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux suite à ces quelques mots prononcés par une voix doucement féminine. L'adolescente en question s'assit au côté de son meilleur ami et but une gorgée de café dans la tasse de celui-ci. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur le propriétaire de la tasse et passa sa main le long de sa joue, inquiète. La jeune fille lui reprocha à nouveau les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux et de ne pas prendre assez de temps pour dormir. Elle le supplia de cesser ses parties de jambes en l'air fortuites et de se fixer une bonne fois pour toute avec quelqu'un (ou au moins d'essayer).

C'est à ce moment là que le regard émeraude du brun se perdit parmi la foule des serpentards pour se poser sur leur préfet en particulier. Ce même regard ne tarda pas à croiser celui du dit préfet qui le considéra avec tout autant d'ardeur. Harry sentit un nœud se former dans son estomac à mesure que le regard du blond s'égarait sur lui de manière intense.

« Salut Harry »

L'attrapeur gryffondor rompit brusquement le contact visuel pour reporter son attention sur _l'empêcheur de tourner en rond_. Draco contempla la petite scène avec dégoût, blasé par les manières timorées du sixième année. Harry répondit à sa salutation par un sourire chaleureux, heureux de le revoir. _Vas-y te prive pas pour moi_. L'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de rougir _de la manière la plus niaise qu'il existe_ et esquissa un sourire, à son tour.

_Comment Harry peut-il craquer pour ce type ? Quel boulet vraiment … _

« En fait, je voulais savoir si tu … _c'est qu'il va finir par tomber dans les pommes cet idiot, si tu respirais, je suis sûr que ça irait mieux _»

« Je ? Reprit le jeune homme, amusé par la timidité du blond en sa compagnie » _… te hais_

« Est-ce que tu accepterais de m'aider en DCFM ? J'ai du mal dans les duels et je me suis dit que tu étais le mieux placé dans l'école pour m'aider » _Dis plutôt que tu veux te retrouver tout seul avec lui dans un coin sombre, que tu veux qu'il te montre tout ce qu'il sait faire avec sa baguette, quel hypocrite _

« Oui bien sûr, il n'y a pas de problème, quand souhaites-tu qu'on se voit ? » _Maintenant, sous la table …_

« Ce soir, après les cours, ça te va ? Je demanderais au Professeur McGonagall si l'on peut avoir une salle. Je viendrais t'attendre à la sortie des cours si tu veux, euh tu finis par quoi ? » _Tu veux pas le mot de passe de son dortoir pendant que tu y es !_

« Histoire de la magie … Soupira le brun. On va devoir se coltiner, pendant près d'une heure et demi, un documentaire sur « la victoire des gobelins à la bataille des Cornouailles en 1377 » dans la salle de visionnage, heureusement les sièges sont confortables, je vais pouvoir dormir » _Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Moi aussi, je vais pouvoir dormir,_ _tu ne voudrais pas dormir avec moi, dis ?_

« Très bien, je t'attendrais à la sortie. Bon bah à toute à l'heure alors »

_Pff … crétin_

– – – –

« Dray, loin de moi l'idée de te déranger dans ta séance 'j'écoute les conversations des autres pour mieux m'informer sur leurs agissements' mais si tu ne te dépêches pas un minimum, on va finir par être en retard en Métamorphose alors fait un petit effort, mon ange et lève tes fesses de ce banc ! »

* * *

« Potter au fond avec Draco et que je n'entende plus le moindre son sortir de votre bouche durant la projection ou alors je vous donne des heures de colle au nombre de mots prononcés. Sanction doublée pour les injures. Le prévint Rogue d'une voix glacé, assis à côté du rétroprojecteur » 

L'attrapeur gryffondor dévisagea son professeur de potion, surpris de le trouver ici.

_Le sort s'acharne contre moi, c'est certain. _

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux furieusement sous le regard compatissant de ses amis, installés dans un coin de la pièce.

_Même hors de ses cours, il trouve le moyen de me sanctionner_.

Quant au professeur Binns, il flottait distraitement de l'autre côté de la salle, l'adolescent savait qu'il était inutile de compter sur son soutien, alors qu'il était plongé dans les ectoplasmes de ses cours. Harry traîna les pieds jusqu'au fond de la salle sous les rires persifleurs des serpentards.

_J'ai les doigts qui me démangent_

Le jeune homme se laissa retomber sur un fauteuil, Draco assis, à quelques centimètres à peine de lui. Il laissa glisser son sac à ses pieds et fusilla du regard tous ceux qui continuaient à se moquer de sa malchance. À vrai dire, il préférait nettement se concentrer sur leurs railleries plutôt que d'avoir à assumer son regard à **lui**. Le professeur de potion déclencha la projection du documentaire, ne quittant pas du regard 'les deux du fond' un certain temps.

_Un rétroprojecteur ? Sur ce coup-là, les Moldus sont plus avancés_.

Harry s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège, alors que le générique débutait, accompagné par une musique lente et soporifique.

…

**Il **ne disait rien.

**Il **ne bougeait pas.

Le brun n'entendait que le débit régulier de sa respiration.

L'attrapeur gryffondor n'osait tourner la tête de son côté, de peur, de ne plus pouvoir décrocher son regard de lui, par la suite.

Il avait comme une boule au fond de la gorge.

Il se sentait comme coupable d'être parti ainsi ce matin, même s'il n'avait fait que lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce après tout.

Il se sentait presque mal à l'aise d'être aussi prêt de lui, sans pouvoir le toucher : avec ses mots, avec ses mains, avec ses lèvres …

Il avait beau s'inventer une volonté d'acier, il perdait tout principe en sa présence. Il l'aimait tout simplement et le haïssait de ne pas l'aimer autant.

Peut être était-ce de sa faute ? Peut être sa conception de l'amour était-elle erronée ? Peut être manquait-il d'expérience en la matière ?

Beaucoup de « peut être » pour très peu de « certainement » et il en avait mal au crâne rien que d'y penser.

« Colin aurait-il fini par avaler ta langue ? »

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, le préfet serpentard s'était enfin décidé à engager la conversation même si Harry ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles »

« Je trouve ça assez drôle que tu me reproches d'être un peu trop 'coureur de jupon' alors que toi, de ton côté, tu ne te gènes pas »

Le jeune homme tomba de haut.

_Mais que s'est il encore imaginé ? _

Harry se força alors à tourner la tête de son côté et distingua sommairement les traits décontractés du serpentard, en raison de l'obscurité. Draco continuait de regarder l'écran en face de lui, à nouveau silencieux.

« Alors comme ça, tu m'espionnes ? C'est toujours intéressant à savoir. Répliqua le gryffondor d'un sourire contrefait »

Il n'avait pas démenti. Draco resserra ses mains crispées autour des accoudoirs de son fauteuil et poursuivit, ignorant la remarque du brun :

« Je me demande bien ce que tu lui trouves de plus que moi »

Harry fronça les sourcils un instant, étonné par ces derniers mots. Cette conversation empruntait un chemin des plus déconcertants. Certes, Colin était attirant physiquement mais il était à cent mille lieux de le considérer comme un petit ami potentiel. Ainsi, l'attrapeur serpentard se sentait menacé par un sixième année, Harry choisit de pousser le jeune homme hors de ses retranchements pour enfin connaître ses sentiments le concernant.

« La spontanéité sans doute, peut être est-ce parce qu'il ne calcule aucun de ses gestes »

« Il en serait bien incapable »

« Tu sembles bien le connaître, dis moi. Rétorqua le brun avec un grand sourire affecté »

L'adolescent frissonna subrepticement à cette remarque et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège, le regard rivé sur le documentaire projeté.

« Et ce que je sais de lui, ne me donne pas envie de le connaître d'avantage »

« Tu ne t'intéresses qu'à ta petite personne, c'est bien normal »

« Tu semble avoir de nombreux préjugés à mon sujet, peut être ne me connais tu pas tant que ça »

« Peut être que si tu m'en laissais l'occasion, je pourrais apprendre »

Il avait toujours le dernier mot et c'est ce qu'il agaçait le plus chez lui, depuis leur première année déjà. Draco se redressa un peu sur son siège et resta silencieux quelques minutes, perdu dans la contemplation des images mobiles.

« Peut être que je ne mérite pas qu'on me connaisse »

Harry détailla un instant le jeune homme assis à ses côtés, troublé par ses dernières paroles. S'il n'avait pas vu les lèvres du serpentard remuer, il n'aurait jamais cru que ces mots étaient de lui. Le brun resta sans voix suite à cette déclaration, déstabilisé par cette nouvelle facette du serpentard.

En cet instant, il avait presque envie de l'embrasser, heureusement il subsistait le « presque »

« Es tu amoureux de lui ? »

Cette question sortit le survivant de ses pensées brusquement, l'obligeant à se rappeler du thème principal de leur discussion.

« Pourquoi cela t'intéresse-t-il tant ? »

« Curiosité mal placée »

« J'en doute »

« J'ai droit de m'informer, non ? »

« Cela dépasse la simple curiosité de bas étage »

« Répond à ma question ! Rétorqua le serpentard, plongeant enfin son regard orageux dans celui détonnant du brun »

« Je ne devrais même pas avoir à y répondre. Répliqua Harry avant de détourner les yeux »

Draco fronça les sourcils et s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil, frustré. Il murmura quelques minutes après, baladant son regard sur les sièges devant lui où les étudiants étaient pour la plupart endormis.

« Si tu me préfères à lui, embrasse moi »

Le jeune homme sentit son voisin sursauter à cette invitation, sans pour autant esquisser le moindre geste par la suite.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais »

Harry ne fit à nouveau aucun geste, plongé dans la contemplation du documentaire. Draco se concentra à son tour sur les périples des gobelins et poursuivit d'une voix marquée par l'ironie :

« Je me demande comment ça se passe au lit, je suppose que tu dois être au-dessus, ça doit te … »

L'adolescent en question plongea son regard furieux dans celui assombri du serpentard et lâcha un rapide « Tu m'agaces » avant de sceller ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme, l'embrassant tendrement. Il pencha alors légèrement la tête sur le côté et faufila sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche prestement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry détacha ses lèvres de celles de l'attrapeur et se rassit correctement dans son siège, rétorquant aussitôt :

« Tu ne viendras pas te plaindre si Rogue nous envoie en colle jusqu'à la fin de l'année »

Un sourire amusé apparut sur les lèvres courbes de l'attrapeur serpentard, qui se réinstalla confortablement dans son fauteuil, victorieux.

Le jeune homme regarda le documentaire durant de longues minutes. Il concentra toute son attention sur la stratégie auto défensive des gobelins. Seulement, ces minutes parurent beaucoup trop longues au digne héritier Malfoy.

Il ne pouvait pas à résister à la tentation.

Draco attira brusquement l'attrapeur gryffondor sur ses genoux et l'allongea à moitié sur une chaise de son côté, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Harry ne put contenir un léger cri de surprise, étouffé par la main du blond qui avait anticipé sa réaction. Draco retira ses doigts prudemment et s'assura que les gryffondors devant eux dormaient paisiblement.

« Mais t'es dingue ! Je te préviens si …. Commença à le menacer le survivant avant que son assaillant ne le fasse taire par un baiser »

Après quelques secondes, l'attrapeur gryffondor recouvra ses esprits et repoussa brusquement le jeune homme, les mains agrippées au pli de sa robe entrouverte.

« Je t'embrasse à peine et tu m'allonges déjà sous toi ! Malgré ce qui c'est passé cette nuit, je … je reste sur mes positions. Fais le vide dans ton carnet d'adresse ou alors raye mon nom. Affirma Harry »

Draco resta silencieux un instant, penché au dessus du brun à le contempler pensivement. Il se baissa à nouveau pour lui dérober un baiser, bientôt refoulé par le jeune homme.

« Tu ne comprends vraiment pas quand je te parle … peut être que si j'embrassais Colin au beau milieu du couloir, tu percuterais plus vite ! »

Le préfet serpentard ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusé par cette menace absurde. Il rétorqua de manière railleuse et caressa avec arrogance la joue du brun :

« Saint Potter n'oserait jamais briser le cœur d'un innocent et ce dans l'unique but de rendre jaloux le vil démon »

Agacé, le dit Saint se pressa un instant contre lui et frotta délibérément son bassin contre le pantalon du présomptueux pour l'exciter d'avantage. Il murmura ensuite à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, exaspéré par son attitude 'je sais tout mieux que tout le monde':

« Crois tu que si j'étais un saint, je me serais fourvoyé avec toi ? Et puis, qui te dit que je lui briserais le cœur ? »

Draco fronça un instant les sourcils, déconcerté. Il se ressaisit rapidement et frôla les lèvres de son amant, répliquant par un « tu bluffes » assuré. Glissant sa main le long du torse athlétique du serpentard, Harry rétorqua par un rapide « tu le constateras bien assez tôt », ne quittant pas des yeux le jeune homme orgueilleux. Plongeant son regard orageux dans celui du brun, Draco renchérit par un « tu mens » puis embrassa de manière farouche celui qui avait le don de le faire sortir de ses gonds mieux que personne.

L'attrapeur gryffondor tenta de le repousser sans trop attirer l'attention sur eux et enfonça ses ongles dans le ventre du blond. Celui-ci répondit par un simple grognement puis introduit sa langue entre les lèvres du brun. Il remonta sa robe le long des hanches de l'attrapeur sensuellement avant de glisser sa main le long de la braguette de son pantalon, lui arrachant un gémissement sensible. Harry le repoussa brutalement et ils ne tardèrent pas à se retrouver allongés sur le sol, dans un fracas de chaises assourdissant.

Tous les regards se tournèrent aussitôt vers eux, troublés par ce désordre inopiné. Harry releva la tête et croisa le regard perplexe de ses amis un peu plus loin, quand il prit soudain conscience de leur position. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux et incita le serpentard à retirer ses mains de ses cuisses tandis qu'il était lui-même, assis au plus bas de son ventre. L'attrapeur gryffondor se redressa sans plus tarder sous les réprimandes de leur professeur de potion, exaspéré.

« Potter ! Je vous interdis de parler alors vous en venez aux mains ! Allez vous asseoir devant pour le reste de la projection. Je veux vous voir, vous et Monsieur Malefoy, à la fin de l'heure pour une explication. Jusque là, plus un mot, plus un geste sinon c'est chez Dumbledore que vous irez »

Draco se releva à son tour, ne pouvant retenir un sourire.

« Quant à vous Monsieur Malfoy, votre comportement laisse à désirer depuis quelques temps, ressaisissez-vous »

Harry s'abaissa pour récupérer son sac, ne dissimulant pas un sourire narquois à l'intention du jeune homme. Draco le fusilla du regard et releva les chaises qu'ils avaient fait tomber. L'attrapeur gryffondor se dirigea, sans plus attendre, vers les sièges du premier rang, s'installant sur le premier venu. Draco s'enfonça dans le sien délibérément, contrarié. Harry plongea son regard dans le documentaire, les mots du blond formant une litanie dans son esprit.

Le serpentard soupira discrètement, l'ennui c'est que maintenant il avait envie de lui.

* * *

**(À suivre)**

Hum ...

Rien de plus constructif à ajouter

Et vous ?

* * *

**PS à Lily. B :** Désolée, je n'ai pas suivi toutes tes corrections, soit volontairement, soit parce que je ne comprenais pas ce que tu voulais dire lool. La prochaine fois, promis je lirais tes corrections avant la publication XD

**POSE PUB**: Au fait, je vous conseille d'aller lire la fic de Llily. B : **J'ai rêvé d'amour**, moi j'ai beaucoup aimé ;)


	21. Je me sens idiot

**Titre : **Un Malfoy n'aime pas

**Auteur : **dark.setsuna

**Base : **Harry Potter (jusqu'au tome 4 car je n'ai pas lu le 5 même si je sais ce qui s'y passe)

**Genre : **Slash, lemons, amours contrariés et désillusions

**Pairing : **DracoxHarry

**Avertissement** : Cette fic fait allusion à une relation de nature homosexuelle donc si ce genre de rapports vous déplait, passez votre chemin, cela vaut mieux …

**Rating : ****R **pour plusieurs scènes plus ou moins graphiques par la suite

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon grand désespoir) mais sont la propriété de JKR (inutile de retourner le couteau dans la plaie) Seule cette fiction est à moi.

**Au fait : **J'ai oublié de préciser que « la victoire des gobelins à la bataille des Cornouailles en 1377 » n'est pas de moi mais de Yoda-Ben² alors que je cherchais des infos au sujet de Binns, je suis tombée sur sa fic _Les coulisses de Poudlard, chapitre : Professeur Quinquagésime Binns_ et je m'en suis inspirée pour me représenter Binns. Donc tous les droits lui revienne et l'idée du documentaire projeté m'est venue grâce à cette fic.

**Remerciements :** Tout ce qu'on peut dire, c'est que j'ai bien fait de publier le chapitre 20 en avance car sinon, vous auriez poiroté pendant prêt de trois jours à cause de XD À nouveau, un GRAND merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic et **un merci tout particulier** à ceux qui malgré les jours de bug made in ffnet m'ont tout de même laissé une review après lecture du chapitre deux ou trois jours auparavant. J'ai passé mon oral d'italien et ça c'est plutôt bien passé, enfin je ne sais pas vraiment car l'entretien n'était pas terrible. Espérons qu'elle ne note pas trop sévèrement.

**Les RAR individuelles **(non vous ne rêvez pas XD)

**Llily. B :** T'as vu là, c'était pas de ma faute pour tes commentaires :p Sinon, tu l'as déjà lu alors c'est pas drôle mais bon tu vas le relire, hein ? Juste pour dépister les quelques mots rajoutés ou l'application de tes corrections XD Un énorme M… vu que tu veux pas que je te le dise XD

**Amy Keira :** Merci pour ta review. Ils vont plutôt opter pour le silence à vrai dire. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira en tout cas. Bonne lecture

**Serpentis-Draco : **Surtout Draco. Je suis ravie que ça t'ait plu et merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture

**Tanuki Lady :** C'est surtout Harry qui les a interrompu en le repoussant violemment. Je suis ravie que que tu ais aimé. Merci et bonne lecture

**Goldhedwige :** Merci pour ta review et tes compliments. Pour le discours de Rogue c'est maintenant ;) Bonne lecture

**Shima-chan :** Ce chapitre risque de plomber l'ambiance XD Merci pour ta review et pour la trentaine de chapitres, c'est vraiment le minimum du minimum XD Bonne lecture

**Warriormeuh :** Merci beaucoup pour ton acharnement XD J'en suis très heureuse, je suis ravie aussi que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture

**Alinemcb54 :** XD Un mot : MERCI, j'ai dit que je te remerciais ? XD Bonne lecture

**Leviathoune :** Plus très longtemps. Merci beaucoup pour ta review malgré toutes tes mésaventures avec Ffnet. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Sahada :** Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Merci de m'avoir laissé une review malgré la mauvaise humeur de Ffnet. Bonne lecture

**Blue Cinnamon :** Oh oui, il va lui faire payer son arrogance mais dans le prochain chapitre ;) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture

**Vif d'or :** C'est toute la complexité Malfoyienne XD Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture

**La Shinigamie : **Merci pour ta review. Il y a bien une scène entre Harry et Colin dans ce chapitre. Pour l'avenir du triangle et bien, je suis en train d'y réfléchir et c'est loin d'être évident. Advienne que pourra. Bonne lecture en tout cas

**Oxaline :** Je trouvais que Draco était moins drôle depuis quelques chapitres alors il fallait bien lui rendre sa jalousie légendaire ainsi que son ironie. Merci pour ta review, je suis heureuse que le chapitre 20 t'ait plu. Bonne lecture

**Skyblack4 :** Je suis très heureuse qu'il t'ait plu et merci pour ce compliment. Voici la suite donc. Bonne lecture

**MissBeatle :** Je suis ravie qu'il t'ait plu sincèrement ! Pour la réplique exacte c'était « peur qu'on nous interrompe » il me semble ;) Merci en tout cas et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également (même s'il est moins drôle) Bonne lecture

**Mily Black :** Maintenant XD Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture

**Onarluca :** Enfin, comme tu dis. Je suis ravie que tu ais aimé. Merci pour ta review et je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Daiya :** Un énorme merci pour tes commentaires en live (à nouveau) ainsi que la petit fin qui a dévié ;) Merci aussi pour ta review, bien sûr. Ravie que tes fics me plaisent à ce point ;) Bonne lecture (j'espère XD)

**Suzaku no miko :** Ce n'est pas toujours évident mais on fait aller ;) Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ati plu en tout cas. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 21 :** Je me sens idiot

* * *

Cette heure, fut l'heure la plus longue de toute sa vie. Ce documentaire était d'un ennui inqualifiable et il n'était même pas parvenu à trouver le sommeil. 

Harry s'étira doucement et masqua avec sa main un bâillement, il se dirigea ensuite d'un pas traînant vers son professeur de potion. Au passage, il échangea quelques mots avec ses amis pour leur dire de ne pas l'attendre car il irait aider Colin après. Les deux gryffondors acquiescèrent, se moquant joyeusement de sa bévue précédente avec la fouine. La dite fouine ne tarda pas à le rejoindre auprès de la chauve-souris, appuyé contre le dossier d'une chaise.

Quelques minutes passèrent sans que personne ne dise un mot, les deux étudiants évitant de se regarder soigneusement.

Severus Rogue perdit patience devant le silence de ses élèves et déclara d'une voix glacée :

« J'attend »

Draco releva les yeux et croisa le regard du brun, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Vos querelles commencent à devenir lassantes ! S'exclama l'homme en noir, il serait peut être temps de mûrir un peu, vous ne croyez pas ? Surtout vous, Potter. Le fait que vous ayez 'sauvé' le monde sorcier ne vous donne pas le droit de passer vos nerfs sur Monsieur Malfoy et surtout en plein cours ! Quant à vous, Monsieur Malfoy, vous vous comportez de manière inconsidérée depuis quelques temps, j'attends de votre part un peu plus de rigueur, heureusement que vos notes restent au même niveau. Ne croyez vous pas que vous avez passé l'âge de vous bagarrer comme de vulgaires premières années ? C'est votre dernière année ici (normalement) il serait grand temps de vous concentrer sur votre avenir plutôt que de perdre votre temps dans des enfantillages stériles. Vous avez tous les deux de grandes capacités, essayez de ne pas les gâcher. Je ne vous donnerais pas de punition cette fois puisque de toute évidence, l'heure précédente ne vous a pas servie de leçon, mais à la prochaine altercation de ce genre, vous irez en conseil de discipline. Tâchez de vous tenir à carreau et que je n'ai plus rien à vous reprocher d'ici la fin de l'année. Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour vous, Monsieur Malfoy, j'espère seulement qu'à l'avenir vous ne répondrez plus à ce genre de provocation ni que vous en deveniez la cause d'ailleurs. Vous pouvez y aller, j'aimerais parler encore quelques minutes avec Monsieur Potter »

Draco acquiesça et récupéra ses affaires, il quitta la pièce promptement. Son regard s'égara une dernière fois sur son amant tandis que celui-ci défendait opiniâtrement sa cause auprès du professeur de potion. Le serpentard laissa échapper un soupir avant de sortir, découragé.

Ramenant ses cheveux en arrière, il décida qu'il irait dès ce soir, prendre rendez-vous chez son coiffeur habituel, avant qu'il ne finisse coiffé comme un nimbus 2001. Le jeune homme remarqua soudain la présence du sixième année gryffondor, assis à côté de la porte et fixant un point dans le vide. Se rappelant alors leur conversation au petit-déjeuner, Draco regarda une dernière fois derrière lui pour s'assurer que le brun était bien occupé.

Le couloir était désert depuis que la dernière sonnerie avait retenti.

L'adolescent pensa aux derniers mots de son amant au sujet d'une hypothétique relation avec cette crevette. Draco se sentit contrarié à cette simple idée. Il ne pouvait (pas) rester là sans agir. C'était indigne de lui. Ne réfléchissant pas plus longtemps, il attrapa l'adolescent par le bras, le relevant brusquement. Surpris, le jeune homme articula difficilement, troublé :

« Draco ? Mais qu'est ce que tu … »

« Ne pose pas de question et suis moi »

L'attrapeur serpentard le traîna de cette manière jusque dans les toilettes les plus proches, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre, avant de fermer la porte. Colin ne put faire autrement que de le suivre, inférieur à lui de par sa carrure et sa force.

Il détailla un instant son ancien amant, déconcerté. Draco semblait contrarié par quelque chose.

Sans doute, voulait il évacuer cette tension de la seule manière qu'il semblait connaître, c'est-à-dire : Le sexe. Résolu à ne plus céder à ses avances, le jeune homme commença d'une voix hésitante, ne sachant pas du tout comment il allait réagir :

« Ecoute, je … j'ai quelqu'un d'autre en vue et je … je ne veux plus faire ça avec toi »

Draco se retourna brusquement à ses mots. _Cet idiot croit que je l'ai amené ici pour me le taper ?_ _Il ne voit vraiment pas plus loin que son nez_. Le jeune homme retira son sac pour le poser au sol. Il s'approcha alors l'adolescent et le plaqua contre le carrelage sans douceur, le soulevant légèrement par le col. Le serpentard s'approcha de son oreille et murmura doucement, amusé par sa crédulité :

« Je préfèrerais me faire écarteler cent fois plutôt qu'avoir à nouveau un rapport sexuel avec toi. Tu peux dormir tranquille de ce côté-là »

Colin se tendit à ces mots tandis que les doigts de l'attrapeur se resserraient autour de son bras.

« Tu n'as pas de raison de me garder ici alors, laisse moi sortir s'il te plait, sinon il va croire que je lui ai posé un lapin »

Les mains du serpentard se firent oppressantes à l'évocation du survivant sans que Colin ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Draco avait le regard perdu dans le vide, résolu à le garder dans cette position.

« Tu me fais mal, Draco »

« Garde tes distances avec lui »

« Mais enfin de qui tu parles ? Écoutes, je ne peux vraiment pas rester, laisse moi passer »

Colin tenta alors de le repousser et se débattit, agacé par tout ce mystère incompréhensible. Draco le retint de toutes ses forces mais le blond lui donna un coup dans le ventre. Il cessa brusquement tout geste au moment où la main de l'attrapeur rentra en contact avec sa joue, responsable d'un prochain hématome. L'adolescent sentit bientôt le goût du sang se répandre à l'intérieur de sa bouche, sans doute, lui avait-il éraflé les lèvres au passage. Furieux, Colin plongea son regard rempli de haine dans celui impassible de son assaillant, s'écriant :

« Mais enfin, c'est quoi ton problème ! »

« Mon problème ? Reprit Draco avec exaspération, mon problème c'est que tu tournes un peu trop autour de lui et que j'ignore ce qui me retient de te flanquer la raclée de ta vie »

« Quoi ? Mais de qui tu parles, la seule personne que je fréquente en ce moment c'est … »

Colin s'interrompit soudainement, étourdi par cette nouvelle.

Il se remémora machinalement la dernière discussion qu'il avait eut avec Harry à ce sujet, sur le chemin de Traverse et surtout le regard du gryffondor à ce moment-là. Complètement fasciné par la vision du blond à quelques mètres. Draco se pencha alors doucement à son oreille et murmura d'une voix emplie de menaces :

« Si tu ne fait, même que **tenter**, de l'effleurer, de frôler ses lèvres, je te jure que je te ferais passer l'envie de recommencer. **Il est et restera à moi**. Rentre toi bien ça dans le crâne car je ne te le dirais pas deux fois »

L'adolescent plongea ses prunelles vacillantes dans celles assombries de son ancien amant et rétorqua soudain, pétrifié :

« Tu es amoureux de lui, tu … tu es amoureux de Harry Potter »

Ses mots eurent pour effet de faire reculer le serpentard, le rendant presque maladroit. Draco faillit trébucher dans son sac, réalisant à ces mots, la signification de son geste, de toute cette tentative d'intimidation et de toute cette jalousie exacerbée contenue à l'intérieur de lui.

Comme responsable d'un crime inavouable, le jeune homme resta muet.

Il se sentait idiot. Idiot de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt, idiot que ce soit un tel crétin qui lui fasse prendre conscience de ses sentiments et surtout à cet instant.

Reprenant son sang froid légendaire, Draco s'avança d'un pas vers le jeune homme. Il rétorqua avec fierté, son rythme cardiaque reprenant peu à peu une cadence normale :

« Tu as bon goût. Potter a vraiment un corps parfait : de la courbe de ses lèvres au creux de ses genoux, sans oublier le discret grain de beauté dissimulé juste en dessous de son nombril, sa peau a un léger goût d'abricot, il est tout à fait divin »

« Tu n'es qu'une ordure. Répliqua le blond, comprenant très bien jusqu'où il était allé avec lui pour connaître tous ces détails »

« Ecoute moi bien, l'amour ne fait pas parti de mon vocabulaire et n'en fera jamais parti. Dis-toi juste, que je n'aime pas passer derrière les autres … alors ne le touche pas. Déclara avec fermeté le serpentard, lui donnant une pichenette sur la joue »

Le jeune homme s'éloigna ensuite pour récupérer ses affaires, s'apprêtant à partir. Colin passa les mains le long de sa joue pour effleurer sa blessure précédente.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais jamais plus d'une fois »

Draco se retourna à ces mots. Un sourire amusé naquit au creux de ses lèvres.

« Ça ce voit que tu ne te l'es pas encore fait »

Suite à ces mots, le préfet serpentard quitta la pièce sans plus attendre, les mains moites et l'esprit sans dessus dessous. Colin se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'au sol, ne sachant s'il devait croire les mots ou … les yeux de Malfoy, empli d'étoiles à l'évocation du brun.

* * *

Le jeune homme balada son regard à l'intérieur de la pièce pour remarquer la présence du _fameux disparu_, appuyé contre le rebord de la tribune. 

Cela faisait plus d'une demi heure qu'il était à sa recherche, inquiet de ne pas le trouver devant la salle de projection comme prévu. Lentement, Harry s'avança dans le lieu qui lui avait longtemps servit de salle d'entraînement pendant la Guerre. Il remarqua alors, que le blond semblait perdu dans ses pensées, le regard rivé vers le sol.

L'adolescent se hissa aussitôt à ses côtés sur la tribune et s'assit face à lui, troublé par son mutisme soudain. Colin n'esquissa pas le moindre geste et n'osa croiser le regard du brun. Harry remarqua soudain une marque, d'un rouge insistant, se dessiner au creux de sa joue, sa lèvre était légèrement tuméfiée.

« Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? L'interrogea aussitôt le jeune homme inquiet »

Colin choisit de se terrer dans le silence, empli d'amertume et de colère envers lui. L'entretien qu'il avait eu avec le serpentard lui faisait l'effet d'un leitmotiv interminable. Déstabilisé par son comportement, Harry glissa doucement ses doigts sous le menton de son ami pour tourner son visage vers lui et le forcer à le regarder. L'apprenti photographe conserva les yeux résolument baissés et sentit doucement les doigts de l'attrapeur effleurer sa joue et ses lèvres pour constater l'état de sa blessure.

À ce contact, un léger frisson le parcourut, songeant instinctivement aux caresses qu'il avait dû échanger avec l'héritier Malfoy.

Colin sentit soudainement une sensation magique l'envelopper et il remarqua alors, que Harry était en train de faire disparaître sa plaie. Le gryffondor balada sa main sur le reste de son visage pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas d'autres blessures ou d'hématomes imminents.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier ce geste, furieux à l'idée que ces mêmes doigts aient pu effleurer la peau de Malfoy.

Le survivant ne tarda pas à réitérer sa demande mais cette fois-ci avec plus de fermeté :

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé et qui t'as fait ça ? »

Furieux de s'être fait tromper, Colin répondit d'une voix empreinte d'amertume, désenchantée. Il avait cru pendant un instant pouvoir tenter sa chance auprès du brun mais de toute évidence, Harry ne le considérait guère mieux qu'un vulgaire ami.

Peut être fallait-il être son ennemi avant de devenir son petit ami ?

« Demande à ton petit ami »

Harry tomba de haut à ces mots. Sa colère semblait presque palpable. Voilà qu'il l'accusait d'avoir un petit ami, qui plus est responsable de son passage à tabac. Harry ne su pas comment interpréter ses propos, cherchant un hypothétique coupable. Il répondit d'un ton solennel, certain de ses mots :

« Je n'ai pas de petit ami, Colin »

« Quand on couche plusieurs fois avec une personne, généralement on appelle ça un petit ami et quoiqu'il en dise, son regard ne trompe pas : Lui, il te considère comme tel »

Mais enfin de qui parlait-il ? Qui avait eu l'audace de lui faire gober une telle absurdité ? La seule personne qui aurait pu se vanter d'avoir coucher plusieurs fois avec lui, sans mentir, c'était …

« Par Merlin, qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

« J'avais au moins espérer que tu essayerais de le nier, de me convaincre que ce n'était qu'un excès d'humeur du serpentard ou de la jalousie mal placée »

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit, Colin ? Reprit Harry agacé »

L'adolescent baissa les yeux. Il avait l'impression que la terre était en train de s'effondrer sous ses pieds. Il n'aurait jamais dû s'imaginer être à la hauteur du célèbre Harry Potter, s'imaginer qu'il ne le laissait pas indifférent, s'imaginer que peut être il deviendrait son petit ami en titre. Colin s'en voulut presque d'avoir renouer contact avec lui.

« Il m'a dit que je ne devais plus t'approcher et encore moins espérer t'entraîner dans mon lit, que tu étais à lui … ah et aussi qu'**il avait horreur de passer derrière les autres **»

Le jeune homme insista volontairement sur la dernière phrase et choisit de ne pas parler du trouble du serpentard au moment où il avait insinué qu'il l'aimait.

Il se sentait blessé de s'être à ce point trompé sur lui et sur leur relation.

Plusieurs rumeurs circulaient au sujet de l'homosexualité de Harry, il avait alors cru pouvoir tenter sa chance auprès de lui. Il avait cru pouvoir enfin lui révéler ses sentiments le concernant.

Il avait cru pouvoir se faire aimer de lui

Mais, Malfoy l'avait devancé.

Dire que tout le monde, les imaginait rivaux par nature

Antonyme à eux seuls.

L'un pile, l'autre face.

Comment Harry avait il pu succomber entre les griffes du dragon ?

« Est-ce que c'est juste sexuel, Harry ? »

Le jeune homme n'entendit même pas la question. Il repensait aux propos rapportés du serpentard … et il avait mal.

Très mal.

L'adjectif furieux est un euphémisme pour décrire son état.

_Quel idiot_.

Il ne le considérait finalement que comme un objet sexuel.

Rien de plus. Aucun sentiment.

_Quel idiot_.

Du sexe et encore du sexe.

Et dire qu'il avait commis l'erreur de l'aimer.

_Un parfait idiot_.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, lui faire … aussi mal.

_Comment aie-je pu me laisser prendre à son jeu ?_

Le comble était qu'il avait osé porter la main sur Colin, pour conserver ses intérêts, pour ne pas ébranler son harem.

_Je le hais_.

Comme s'il avait eu peur. Comme s'il avait été jaloux, l'espace d'un instant. Comme s'il tenait à lui.

Un peu.

Beaucoup.

_Je l'exècre_.

Il se sentait souillé au plus profond de son être. Les pires sortilèges fusaient dans son esprit. Il l'aimait et ce n'en était que plus douloureux encore.

_Pourquoi est ce que je n'arrive pas à ne plus t'aimer ? _

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu » Reprit Colin, troublé par l'hésitation du brun

« Hum pardon, tu … tu peux … » Balbutia Harry, les joues empourprées

« Il n'y a que du sexe entre toi et lui, ou … »

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux à ce moment là, devinant ses derniers mots inprononcés.

« Je ne sais pas »

Juste quatre mots pour échappatoire.

Il les avait à peine murmuré, tel un blasphème au creux de ses lèvres.

Il ne voulait pas lui mentir. Il ne voulait pas lui dire la vérité. Il n'avait trouvé que ça à lui répondre.

Il n'arrivait pas à prononcer les trois mots fatidiques.

Il ne voulait pas les rendre réels.

Il ne voulait plus l'aimer.

Une simple ritournelle tournant en boucle dans sa tête, l'informant sans cesse de ses sentiments pour un connard machiavélique.

Harry tourna soudain les yeux vers son ami, surpris par son mutisme. Plus aucune colère ni révolte de sa part, juste de la résignation. Le jeune homme remarqua alors quelques larmes glissant le long de ses joues, silencieusement. Colin conservait les yeux rivés vers le sol, masqués sous ses mèches blondes.

Il comprenait peu à peu à quel point ces deux-là s'aimaient déjà, sans même en avoir conscience.

L'adolescent sentit soudain la main brûlante du septième année effleurer sa joue tendrement. Sans même s'en apercevoir, il glissa doucement entre ses bras, son visage appuyé contre le torse sécurisant du brun.

« C'est ma faute s'il s'en est pris à toi, je peux te jurer qu'il ne recommencera plus. S'il on considère qu'il y a eu un « début » entre nous, Malfoy a lui-même annoncé la « fin ». Je suis désolé que tu ais été mêlé à tout ça. J'ai juste une faveur à te demander, j'aimerais que tu évites d'en parler autour de toi car … j'ai suffisamment honte de moi sans que leur mépris s'y ajoute »

A ces mots, Colin releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard résolu du survivant.

« Je ne le répèterais pas » Murmura l'adolescent, ne quittant pas des yeux, les lèvres de son interlocuteur

Harry ne tarda pas à remarquer sa soudaine fixation et ne put que sourire. Il s'abaissa doucement et effleura du bout des lèvres celles de son ami.

Juste en remerciement.

L'image du serpentard lui revint alors à l'esprit. Le jeune homme descendit de la tribune, son sac sous le bras.

Il quitta la pièce silencieusement.

Colin toucha ses lèvres instinctivement. Paradoxalement, par ce simple contact, il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien de plus que de l'amitié entre eux.

Il était certain que malgré _leurs belles paroles_ ….

Ces deux-là s'embrassaient à pleine bouche.

* * *

**(À suivre)**

Fin du chapitre 21

Un chapitre moins drôle avec une pointe de violence et de déception

C'est grave ?


	22. Se brûler les ailes à trop planer

**Dernier bug en date de Ffnet: le site refuse mon titre Un Malfoy N'aime Pas, trop long peut être, je ne sais pas**

**Donc pour l'instant je ne peux mettre que les initiales : UMNP**

**Titre : **Un Malfoy n'aime pas

**Auteur : **dark.setsuna

**Base : **Harry Potter (jusqu'au tome 4 car je n'ai pas lu le 5 même si je sais ce qui s'y passe)

**Genre : **Slash, lemons, amours contrariés et désillusions

**Pairing : **DracoxHarry

**Avertissement** Cette fic fait allusion à une relation de nature homosexuelle donc si ce genre de rapports vous déplait, passez votre chemin, cela vaut mieux …

**Rating : ****R **pour plusieurs scènes plus ou moins graphiques par la suite

**Disclaimer** Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon grand désespoir) mais sont la propriété de JKR (inutile de retourner le couteau dans la plaie) Seule cette fiction est à moi.

**Remerciements : **J'ai décidé de publier ce chapitre aujourd'hui principalement parce que j'étais impatiente que vous lisiez XD mais également parce que demain (après l'épreuve de littérature) j'aimerais avancé un peu dans la rédaction des chapitres suivants alors voici le chapitre 23. Un GRAND merci encore et toujours pour vos reviews. Je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire des RAR digne de ce nom (révisions de dernières minutes obliges) je suis désolée. En tout cas, je voudrais vraiment remercier **Amandaaa**, **Lily.B**, **Alinemcb54**, **Onarluca**, **Lolaboop**, **La Shinigamie**, **Vert Emeraude**, **Warriormeuh**, **Suzaku no miko**, **Black Mirror**, **Amy Keira** (review coupée non ?), **Sahada **(il a compris), **Skyblack4**, **Serpentis-Draco**, **Loryah** (trente chapitres minimum, sûrement plus), **Slydawn**, **MissBeatle**, **Goldhedwige**, **Farahon**, **Eilis**, **Miss Felton/Malfoy**, **Lovely A**, **Tanuki Lady**, **Vif d'or** (je cherche), **Etincelle Nocturne**, **Arwen94**, **Didinette207**, **Shima-chan**, **Marion-Moune**, **Morryghan**, **Buckwits**, **Clôtho**, **Leviathoune**, **Daiya** et **Miss Kourai Shinigami Malfoy** (réponse dans ce chapitre)

Encore **pardon pour la courtesse XD de ces remerciements**, mais là c'est pas la bonne la période :(

* * *

**Chapitre 22 :** Se brûler les ailes à trop planer

* * *

Observant avec attention son professeur de Métamorphose, la jeune fille profita de l'inattention de Minerva McGonagall pour déplier le morceau de parchemin que Draco venait de glisser sous son livre. Pansy l'ouvrit discrètement et lut la question de son meilleur ami, qui tenait en une ligne : 

#Est-ce que l'amour peut faire mal ?#

Surprise, l'adolescent tourna la tête vers son voisin tandis que celui-ci continuait de suivre le cours, dans une attitude tout à fait stoïque. Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune fille se pencha légèrement au dessus du morceau de parchemin et répondit à sa demande spontanément. Pansy s'arrangea alors pour glisser le mot sous la main de son ami, sans quitter des yeux leur professeur de Métamorphose en pleine démonstration. Le jeune homme déplia le mot sous le pupitre avant de baisser les yeux furtivement pour connaître la réponse de l'adolescente.

#Souvent, oui #

Se mordant l'intérieur de la joue, Draco se saisit discrètement de sa plume pour écrire quelques mots. Il referma ensuite le papier et le fit parvenir à sa meilleure amie sous le pupitre. Impatiente de connaître les raisons de son interrogation, Pansy ouvrit le morceau de parchemin d'une main, tout en écrivant le sortilège dicté par McGonagall, de l'autre. Elle s'empressa de lire la réponse du blond, une fois sa tâche accomplie.

#Je crois que je suis amoureux alors#

L'adolescente échappa une exclamation de surprise à cette nouvelle, attirant l'attention de l'ensemble de la classe sur elle.

« Mademoiselle Parkinson, quelque chose ne va pas ? » L'interrogea alors Minerva, étonnée

« Non non tout va bien, excusez moi » Répondit aussitôt la jeune fille, les joues empourprées

L'adolescente pouvait sentir le regard lourd de réprimande de Draco posé sur elle, lorsqu'elle rencontra celui du balafré à l'extrémité de la salle.

Celui-ci semblait la fixer avec insistance, entre suspicion et inquisition.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'imagine encore celui-là ?_

Baissant les yeux vers son parchemin, la jeune fille relut à deux fois la réponse de son ami, déconcertée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre et cacha le papier sous le parchemin du préfet.

Se massant les tempes lentement, Draco déplia la réponse de son amie et ne prit même pas la peine de lire sa question, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle lui demandait.

#Pourrais-je avoir l'infime honneur de connaître son nom ?#

Il griffonna quelques lignes avant de ranger ses affaires rapidement.

C'était l'heure de la pause déjeuner et il fallait qu'il passe chercher un livre dans sa chambre avant d'aller manger.

Pansy rassembla ses affaires à son tour et déplia le morceau de papier, une fois à l'extérieur.

#Pour que tu le cries dans toute la pièce ? Sans façon. Non, en fait, je ne suis pas prêt, je crois. Laisse moi encore un peu de temps pour … assimiler la chose. Je ne te dirais son prénom qu'une fois que je serais certain de mes sentiments pour lui. J'aimerais en attendant que l'on n'en parle plus, si tu le veux bien. Je vais chercher un bouquin dans ma chambre, on se rejoint dans dix minutes pour manger. Dray#

Pansy rangea le morceau de papier précieusement dans une poche de son sac, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

À peine sorti du cours de Métamorphose, Draco sentit brusquement une main se refermer autour de son poignet avant d'être entraîné dans un coin à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Le serpentard se vit alors brusquement plaqué contre un mur en pierre, rencontrant un regard émeraude de toute évidence furieux. 

Un sourire insolent se dessina rapidement au creux de ses lèvres tandis qu'il détaillait la silhouette élancée, établie face à lui.

« Pourquoi Pansy a-t-elle crié en plein cours ? »

« La curiosité est un vilain défaut, mon cœur » Répondit Draco avec arrogance, sortant un paquet de cigarette de la poche de son pantalon

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi » Le menaça Harry sans le quitter des yeux un seul instant

« Je ne lui ai pas parlé de nous si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Ta réputation de vierge effarouché est sauve »

Agacé, Harry chassa d'un geste de la main le paquet de cigarette du jeune homme et le laissa tomber au sol. Il s'avança alors à quelques centimètres à peine du préfet et lui susurra de manière provocante, à l'oreille, bien résolu à effacer ce sourire hautain de son visage faussement angélique.

« Il n'y a pas de 'nous', Malefoy. Et puis, si je me souviens bien, ma réputation de 'vierge effarouché' n'était pas pour te déplaire au début, elle t'a même longuement tenu en haleine … »

Amusé par la remarque à double sens du brun, le jeune homme se redressa légèrement, plongeant son regard défiant dans celui de son amant. Il ne tarda pas alors à attirer le gryffondor contre lui, une main résolument posée sur sa hanche. Draco rétorqua aussitôt, dévorant du regard ce corps qui le faisait frémir :

« Si je me souviens bien, ce n'est pas moi qui gémissait des « Draco Draco Oh oui Draco ». Mima le blond de manière caricaturale. Je suis peut être narcissique mais pas à ce point » Acheva le jeune homme, baladant son souffle dans le cou du brun.

« J'espère que tu as les enregistrements car tu n'ais pas prêt de les réentendre » Déclara Harry en le repoussant brusquement

« Je commence à les connaître tes dernières fois. Je me demande même si tu ne me menaces pas uniquement pour provoquer la prochaine fois » Se moqua le serpentard, rapprochant son amant, à nouveau, pour l'embrasser dans le cou. « Comme maintenant »

Esquissant un sourire énigmatique, Harry s'empara brusquement des poignets du blond alors que celui-ci s'affairait à lui faire un suçon. Il commença à murmurer doucement à l'oreille de son amant, repensant aux blessures du sixième année la veille et à la nuit blanche qu'il avait passé à réfléchir à **leur** sujet :

« Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris alors je vais te réexpliquer »

Draco releva la tête à ses mots, amusé par l'assurance du brun et la provocation contenue dans sa voix. Il n'avait vraiment plus aucun doute, il était vraiment dingue de lui, allant de son arrogance innée à son assurance naturelle.

« Je ne suis pas un vulgaire sixième année auquel tu fous la frousse quand bon te semble, je ne suis pas un petit septième année sachant à peine manier les sorts rudimentaires »

Draco sentit progressivement une chaleur envahir ses poignets alors qu'il ne pouvait détacher son regard de ses prunelles ardentes.

« Je ne suis pas une poupée gonflable avec laquelle tu assouvis tes pires vices et autres fantasmes lubriques. Je ne tolère pas que celui avec qui je couche, puisse tabasser un innocent simplement pour soulager son ego de mâle tourmenté ! J'ai voulu croire que tu étais mieux que ça, de toute évidence, tu es encore pire que je ne le pensais. »

Draco se sentit perdre pied, sous tant de colère de la part du brun, lui ressemblant si peu. Comme si tous les murs s'étaient donner le mot pour s'effondrer autour de lui.

« Tu n'es qu'une ordure, sans cœur et sans états d'âme. Tu me répugnes et je me sens sale quand tes mains me touchent. J'ai cru être amoureux de toi mais je ne peux décemment pas aimer un monstre. Ne m'approche plus, n'approche plus Colin ni aucun de mes amis, ou alors je te ferais comprendre une bonne fois pour toute que tu n'es rien de plus … qu'un beau parleur» Achevant là sa tirade, le jeune homme s'écarta de l'attrapeur sans que celui-ci n'essaye de le retenir.

Il récupéra alors ses affaires au sol avant de partir en direction de la Grande Salle, impassible.

Draco resta appuyé contre le mur de pierre durant au moins un quart d'heure, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Il se sentait mal, très mal.

S'il avait su que l'amour pouvait faire aussi mal, jamais il n'aurait brisé le cœur d'autant de personne.

Il se sentait vide, inutile.

Il se sentait incompris, triste.

Il se sentait amoureux, désespéré.

Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti une telle douleur, comme si on lui avait lancé les trois sortilèges Impardonnables l'un après l'autre.

Un **Impero,** le rendant esclave de son attirance pour le brun, esclave de ses sentiments pour lui et le conduisant même à lever la main sur un vulgaire sixième année par simple jalousie.

Un **Doloris** à mesure que les propos à doubles tranchants du survivant résonnaient dans sa tête, son corps s'engourdissait, son sang se glaçait et ses articulations se faisaient blessantes.

Pour finir par un **Avada Kedavra,** en quelque sorte, car maintenant qu'il l'aimait, il ne pouvait se résoudre à ce que ce ne soit pas réciproque.

_« J'ai cru être amoureux de toi mais je ne peux décemment pas aimer un monstre_ »

Cela le conduirait très certainement à une mort, à petit feu.

Dire qu'il avait aimé et qu'il n'avait même pas été capable de s'en rendre compte, aveuglé par sa colère et sa méfiance. Il n'avait fait que profiter de son corps, ne s'interrogeant pas un instant sur les raisons qui l'avaient toujours poussé à accepter, bien assez accablé par ses propres tourments.

Harry avait raison, il n'était qu'un profiteur égoïste.

Seulement, le profiteur était tombé amoureux et il venait de se brûler les ailes à trop planer et à se croire invincible.

Le jeune homme se pencha de manière nonchalante pour récupérer ses affaires au sol. Il se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la Grande Salle où Pansy devait très certainement l'attendre. Il en oublia même le livre qu'il devait récupérer dans sa chambre, ses préoccupations étant désormais ailleurs.

Le serpentard pénétra dans la salle, le visage baissé. S'il avait su comment pleurer, sans doute l'aurait-il fait à cet instant, au son des éclats de rire d'un blond usurpateur et d'un brun bourreau de son cœur. Seulement, lorsque l'on est un Malfoy, cela ne fait pas partie de votre apprentissage, on passe directement au chapitre « Comment faire pleurer autrui pour qu'il cède plus rapidement à vos intentions ».

Laissant échapper un soupir, ses pas s'orientèrent instinctivement vers la table affectée à ceux de sa maison, enjambant le banc pour s'asseoir à la place libre à côté de son amie. La jeune fille détourna aussitôt son regard de son petit ami pour le poser sur son meilleur ami, prête à le sermonner pour son retard. Elle s'abstint néanmoins de toute réprimande lorsqu'elle remarqua la mine déconfite de l'attrapeur, étrangement pâle.

« Draco, est-ce que tout va bien ? » Le questionna-t-elle aussitôt avec inquiétude

« Oui » Répond machinalement le préfet en dévisageant le contenu de son assiette tout en faisant tourner sa fourchette à l'intérieur

« Ça à un rapport avec … ? »

« J'ai dit qu'on n'en parlait plus » Rétorqua d'une voix glacée le préfet, ce qui déstabilisa un instant la jeune fille.

« Comme tu voudras. Tu sais que je suis là en tout cas … Et puis, tu n'as qu'un mot à me dire et je te promet que ce type ne sera plus qu'un lointain souvenir »

« Je suis assez grand pour régler mes problème tout seul » Répliqua le blond, clorant ici la discussion.

La manche de sa robe dévoila soudain le poignet gauche du jeune homme, révélant une brûlure à l'endroit des empreintes d'une main. Inquiète, Pansy s'empara aussitôt de l'autre poignet de son meilleur ami, malgré ses réclamations, pour constater la présence d'une marque similaire.

« Mais enfin, qu'est ce que tu fais ! »

« Et ça, tu peux me donner une explication ? »

Suivant le regard de la serpentarde, Draco baissa les yeux sur ses deux poignets, impassible. La douleur extérieure n'était rien comparée à celle qu'il ressentait à l'intérieure. Les blessures indélébiles d'un cœur écorché à vif supplantent celles d'une empreinte charnelle incommode. Il l'aimait d'un amour vrai et il était bien là son problème.

« Je ne connais qu'une personne capable de laisser de telles empreintes sans la moindre baguette … Voldemort »

Et il n'existait qu'une personne sur cette Terre qui avait su rivaliser avec la puissance magique du célèbre Mage Noir …

Harry Potter, _le soleil de mes nuits sans étoiles _

* * *

**(À suivre) **

Et j'ai vaincu ! On pourra dire qu'il m'aura donné du fil à retordre ce chapitre.

La toute dernière phrase est un spécial clin d'œil à Daiya, elle comprendra sûrement pourquoi.

Une atmosphère qui se dégrade au fil des lignes et une légère descente aux Enfers pour Dray

Je suis impatiente de connaître votre avis à son sujet

Review ?


	23. Une sensualité à fleur de peau

**Titre :**Un Malfoy n'aime pas

**Auteur : **dark.setsuna

**Base : **Harry Potter (jusqu'au tome 4 car je n'ai pas lu le 5 même si je sais ce qui s'y passe)

**Genre : **Slash, lemons, amours contrariés et désillusions

**Pairing : **DracoxHarry

**Avertissement** : Cette fic fait allusion à une relation de nature homosexuelle donc si ce genre de rapports vous déplait, passez votre chemin, cela vaut mieux …

**Rating : ****M **pour plusieurs scènes plus ou moins graphiques par la suite

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon grand désespoir) mais sont la propriété de JKR (inutile de retourner le couteau dans la plaie) Seule cette fiction est à moi.

**Notes&Co : **Enfin en vacance ! Plus d'allusion aux exam' avant le 4 juillet. Je vais enfin pouvoir écrire les chapitres de cette fic, écrire un arc HP dont j'ai eu l'idée dernièrement et finir mon multipart GW. Ce chapitre n'arrive pas vraiment en avance, je sais, mais c'était la dernière semaine de mes épreuves et je n'ai pas eu le temps de le peaufiner comme je le voulais avant. Ce chapitre ne me satisfait pas mais il est déjà mieux qu'il n'était il y a encore quelques heures, grâce à une scène en plus. **Et là on dit merci à Lily. B pour la dernière scène car ce chapitre aurait été encore plus insipide sans. Ce multipart ne serait rien sans ses corrections. Mes fautes d'orthographe ne cesseraient pas d'égailler cette fic XD **Je compte sur votre indulgence cette fois, j'ai dû faire face à un léger blocage ces derniers temps, vingt chapitres sans faillir je n'en reviens déjà pas lool.

**Je préfère préciser que **: Personne ne mourra ! Vous pouvez remarquer qu'il n'y a pas écris Drama mais **ANGST** donc c'était juste une **métaphore** pour les besoins de ma phrase.

**Remerciements : **Un grand merci pour le nombre continuel de review que je reçois, j'ai encore du mal à réaliser et je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi vous aimez autant en fait XD Je viens de passer la barre des 600 là et franchement, je suis euphorique ;)

**# Si ça ne vous intéresse pas, passer directement au titre du chapitre #**

**RAR enfin dignes de ce nom XD : **

**Onarluca :** Ça me suffit pour ma part. Merci pour ta review et je te souhaite une bonne lecture

**Angelina de la Cour : **Merci pour ta review. Dray l'avait bien cherché à mon avis même si Harry s'est laissé un peu dépassé par sa colère, ça ne lui fait pas de mal d'être remis en place de temps en temps. Pour Pansy, elle ne connaît pas l'identité de l'amoureux mystère, elle sait juste que Dray est amoureux et celui-ci a pris grand soin d'éviter la question depuis, ainsi que la raison de ses brûlures. Merci pour ce compliment. Bonne lecture

**Lily.B :** Faut pas être triste, ça ne mène à rien. Dis toi que t'auras pas le temps d'être triste en Août ;) Pour le chapitre et bien, il a été modifié (comme d'habitude) et puis tu as déjà la réponse à tes commentaires normalement à l'heure où tu lis cette note. Bonne lecture et encore merci pour tout

**Lovely A :** J'aime les Happy End, ne t'inquiète pas XD Et puis c'est tous ces ennuis qui renforceront, à l'avenir, leur relation. Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture

**Vert Emeraude :** Happy End au programme promis même si ça n'en a pas l'air, c'est ça qui est drôle XD Oui il va s'en vouloir mais je ne l'ai pas encore écris ça lool. Merci et je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Miss Felton/Malfoy :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments. Dray n'a que la monnaie de sa pièce mais il va tenir le coup, ne t'inquiète pas. Bonne lecture

**Marion-Moune :** J'en suis ravie. Pour Draco, le plus dur est passé on va dire. Merci en tout cas et bonne lecture

**Serpentis-Draco :** Pas le détruire, juste lui faire prendre conscience de ses erreurs. Il va s'assagir en quelque sorte et arrêter de jouer les Casanova même s'il conserve son caractère de cochon XD Merci et bonne lecture

**Lou :** N'ai pas peur, je n'ai pas écris Drama ;) Certes, Harry peut se montrer cruel au même titre que Dray car il ne faut pas le sous-estimer. J'aime les Happy End, ne t'inquiète pas. Merci et bonne lecture

**Tanuki Lady :** Pas de mort, juré. Je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours. Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture

**Amy Keira :** Merci pour ta review. Je suis heureuse que tu continues à aimer cette fic. Bonne lecture

**Warriormeuh :** Je HAIS les deathfics, que les choses soient claires. Ni sombre, je ne suis pas d'humeur XD Un peu de Angst pour la forme c'est tout. Le pire est passé pour Dray. Merci et bonne lecture

**Anize. B :** Entièrement d'accord avec toi. Je suis très heureuse que ça te plaise. Merci et bonne lecture

**BadAngel666 :** Merci, merci, merci XD. Je ne sais pas encore si Pansy va participer à sa réconciliation avec Harry, sans doute indirectement. Une suite un peu décevante, à mon sens mais bon … 'arrive pas à faire mieux. Bonne lecture quand même

**Garla sama :** Merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment très heureuse de ce geste et je suis ravie que tu aimes. Je sais à peu près comment ça va se finir en effet, du moins j'ai les dix chapitres à venir dans la tête XD et après, on verra. Happy End prévu, promis ! Bonne lecture

**Loryah :** Ce n'est pas parce qu'il va y avoir plus de trente chapitres que les réconciliations ne vont pas être rapides ;) Pour la suite et bien aussi vite que j'ai pu. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture

**Sakurazukamori8 : **Pas tout de suite tout de même lool. Et puis, comme tu le dis, c'est mieux plus tard avec une histoire de draps ;) Merci en tout cas et bonne idée.

**Leviathoune :** De rien, je la préfère comme ça moi aussi. Il va un peu se morfondre et s'isoler c'est vrai, Harry regretta un peu son geste. Pour le T5, je compte l'acheter là pendant les vacances, on m'a prêté les autres et cette même personne n'avait pas le 5. Je me suis finalement décidée à l'acheter prochainement. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture

**Lyrinn :** Je suis heureuse que tu aimes, moi aussi j'aime ce genre de retournement. Pour mon titre, ça y est j'ai vaincu XD J'espère juste que ma présentation de chapitre ne sera pas saccagé. Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture

**Lu : **Non, juré ! Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture

**Jinks :** Pas de tentative de suicide prévu, juste un léger renfermement sur soi. Pourquoi en vouloir à Harry ? C'est Dray le fautif, il n'a que la monnaie de sa pièce niark niark niark XD En tout cas, je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise et pour les updates, merci, je fais tout mon possible en effet ;) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture

**Egwene Al'Vere : **Ah bah il l'a cherché Dray aussi lool Non tu n'as pas le droit de frapper Harry, j'en ai encore besoin ;) Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture

**Jessy :** Merci beaucoup beaucoup. J'en suis vraiment très heureuse. Pour ce chapitre, j'espère ne pas trop te décevoir. Bonne lecture

**Crystal d'Avalon :** Il est un peu lent mais là ça y est et quand il aime ce n'est pas à moitié. Merci en tout cas et bonne lecture

**Gaelle Gryffondor :** Merci ;) Bonne lecture

**Shima-chan :** Merci pour ta review. C'est vrai qu'il fait un peu peur mais je voulais rappeler tout de même que Harry n'est pas non plus le uke traditionnel, soumis et faible. C'est Harry Potter que diable XD Et puis comme tu le dis, il l'a cherché le Dray avec Colin. Bonne lecture, heureuse que ça te plaise toujours

**Didinette207 : **Je suis ravie que ça te satisfasse. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Bonne lecture

**Fore Jade :** Merci, je suis heureuse que ça soit habituel ;) Pour la phase de reséduction hum aux alentours du chapitre 25 je pense. Bonne lecture

**Vif d'or :** Tu peux toujours essayer ;) Bientôt oui. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture

**Alinemcb54 :** Je ne me l'explique pas, je m'en réjouit seulement. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me touche vraiment. Bonne lecture

**Lucy-hp :** C'est évident en effet. Oui ils finiront ensemble c'est justement l'enjeux. Merci et bonne lecture

**Clôtho : **Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise malgré tout. Je pense que c'était nécessaire pour Dray et puis Harry n'aurait jamais réagi ainsi s'il ne l'aimait pas profondément. Les mots font mal en effet surtout lorsque l'on s'ouvre à ceux d'une personne en particulier. J'aime les Happy End, juste un peu de piment avant. Je suis très heureuse que tu comprennes mon impasse (heureusement c'est fini là XD) et puis tu n'es pas si égocentrique que ça car dans le vous, il y a toi ;) Je suis ravie que tu reconnaisses mes efforts aussi. Un énorme merci. Bonne lecture (j'espère XD)

**Skyblack4 :** Happy End, promis XD Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise. Merci en tout cas et bonne lecture

**Danika :** J'en suis ravie honnêtement. Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture

**La Shinigami :** Elle ne le pense pas vraiment, elle ne comprend pas parce qu'elle ne connaît que Voldy capable de faire cela. Les choses vont se faire d'elles-mêmes en fait. Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture

**Oxaline :** L'essentiel c'est que t'ait aimé ;) Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que chaque scène t'ait plu et oui je pense aussi qu'il l'a cherché. Merci merci merci. Bonne lecture

**Goldhedwige :** Non, le pire est passé et puis, il en avait besoin honnêtement ;) Merci en tout cas et bonne lecture

**Sahada :** En effet, il est le seul responsable en réalité. Les choses vont se faire d'elles-mêmes entre nos deux protagonistes. Merci pour ta review et je te souhaite une bonne lecture

**Lila Flow :** Le plus important est que tu me lises après c'est le petit plus ;) Merci beaucoup, ça me touche vraiment. J'aime les rebondissements ça doit être pour cela. Tu ne comprends pas la fin du chapitre ? Et bien n'hésite pas à me poser des questions surtout. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture

**Milii :** Merci beaucoup, je suis très heureuse que tu ais eu le courage de tout lire. Je suis contente que tu aimes l'ensemble de cette fic, des personnages à ma manière d'écrire. Pour mes autres fics, je n'ai écrite que 3 fics HP dont celles-là et une multitude de GW par contre. Bonne lecture

**Suzaku no miko :** Merci pour ta review et ton soutien, je suis ravie que tu aimes toujours. Bonne lecture

**Inuki : **Merci pour ta review. Je suis heureuse que tu reconnaisses mes efforts et pour le bac, ça y est c'est passé ouf XD J'aime les critiques lool (un peu maso sur les bords XD) Je ne te cacherais pas que je ne comprends pas trop le lien entre ma manière d'écrire et le comportement de Harry. Tu veux dire que mon écriture à proprement parlée s'est modifiée ou alors ma manière de dépeindre la personnalité de Harry ? Dans le premier cas, je change sans cesse mon style d'écriture et j'ai parfois quelques envolées lyriques ou angsty mais cette fois ci, je les ai exprimé depuis le début, aux travers des lettres par exemple. En ce qui concerne le comportement de Harry, il a changé c'est vrai. Principalement parce qu'il a découvert le sexe d'ailleurs, moins timide vis-à-vis de ce sujet. Sinon, c'est toujours le même, avec le même répondant et la même puissance magique. Il a gagné en maturité plutôt et est mois effarouché. Il a un côté un peu plus sombre également mais qu'il masque par des sourires et des farces. Pourrais-tu expliciter autour du terme « frivole » ? Car personnellement, j'ai une vision radicalement opposée. En tout cas, je suis très heureuse que ma fic te plaise, c'est l'essentiel lool. Maintenant pour la question du dominé/dominant, c'est un choix que j'ai fait depuis le début et qui s'accorde avec leurs personnalités à mon sens. Mon gros défaut dans un fandom, c'est que je n'envisage une combinaison que dans un sens (DracoxHarry, et non HarryxDraco et même pas DracoxHarryxDraco) Ainsi je serais incapable d'écrire un lemon où Draco serait « en dessous » dans le contexte de cette fic et de sa personnalité. Draco incarne « le dominant par excellence » ici, il a de l'expérience et une fierté exacerbée. Harry est le dominé au sens littéral mais ne se laisse pas dominer pour autant. Il a du caractère certes et sait très bien remettre Dray en place et frapper là où ça fait mal. L'amour n'entre pas en compte pour moi là dedans, ce n'est pas une question de rivalité, qui soumet l'autre, juste une manière de procéder et Harry se complait très bien dans cette situation. Ce n'est pas parce que Dray le « domine » pendant l'acte qu'il le domine dans leur couple, au contraire il est même fréquent que Harry le domine par sa puissance magique et sa détermination. L'idée de domination n'entre pas en compte avec l'amour selon moi. Tout ça pour te dire que Harry ne cherche pas être « au dessus » pendant l'acte juste à se créer un petit espace dans la tête et dans le cœur du serpentard. Il veut juste rompre la barrière de tous ses faux-semblants et qu'il soit lui même. Voilou, si tu veux que je développe d'avantage (si si je peux encore XD) n'hésite pas à le dire. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait du bien de temps en temps ;) Bonne lecture

**Daiya :** J'ai déjà largement commenté ton commentaire dans mon mail nan ? XD En tout cas merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de lire cette fic et de m'encourager. Je suis très heureuse que malgré tout, tu continues à prendre soin de me rassurer. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture

**Esperanza66 :** Merci pour ta review. Hélas je n'ai pas eu l'adresse de ta fic mais envoie moi le lien par mail si tu veux, je me ferais un plaisir de te donner mon avis. Bonne lecture

Et j'ai vaincu les RAR (1h30 tout de même) maintenant place au chapitre ;)

Concernant ma fic **Devant toi** merci beaucoup également, RAR pendant les vacances

* * *

**Chapitre 23 :** Une sensualité à fleur de peau

* * *

« Il n'y a pas à dire ce type est la sensualité incarnée » S'exclama soudain Dean tout en déshabillant du regard une silhouette un peu plus loin 

« Mais il suffit qu'il ouvre la bouche et ça gâche tout » Rétorqua Seamus, s'attardant quelques instants sur le jeune homme assis un peu plus loin « pourtant, c'est vrai que … physiquement parlant, il n'y a rien à jeter »

« De qui vous parlez ? » S'exclama Harry soudain très intéressé

« Mais depuis quand le grand Harry Potter est-il devenu gay ? » Le questionna malicieusement le gryffondor

« Et depuis quand vous préoccupez vous de ce que nous faisons mes fesses et moi, la nuit ? » Répliqua le brun de manière mutine

Les deux adolescents esquissèrent un sourire à cette réponse, amusés par la franchise de leur ami.

« Alors qui est ce Monsieur Perfection ? »

« Malfoy » Soupira Seamus, se délectant de la vision du blond plongé dans sa lecture un peu plus loin

Harry posa aussitôt son regard sur le banc à quelques mètres d'eux où était allongé l'attrapeur serpentard, lisant paisiblement. Son regard s'obscurcit à mesure qu'il détaillait cette silhouette qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, les souvenirs trop récents de leur dernière nuit lui revenant à l'esprit.

« Mouai, dommage que ce soit un connard de première » Rétorqua-t-il alors avec impudence

« En tout cas moi ça ne me dérangerait pas de faire un détour par la tour Serpentard si tu vois ce que je veux dire, il a une réputation qui en dit long sur ses talents » Certifia Dean fasciné

_Je ne te le conseille pas_, ne put que songer le brun alors qu'il contemplait pensivement les traits fins de son ancien amant.

_Il est comme une drogue. _

_Au début c'est fantastique, le monde t'apparaît sous un autre jour, tu te sens revivre sous ses doigts _

_Mais tu déchantes très vite, et tu découvres que ton amant n'est rien d'autre que le connard qu'on t'a toujours dit. _

_Et le pire dans toute cette affaire,_

_C'est que tu restes accro à lui_

_Malgré tout. _

_Je ne suis qu'un imbécile_

_Un imbécile toute catégorie_

_Un imbécile heureux ?_

_Non _

_Amoureux _

_…_

Soudain, une silhouette familière se dessina devant les yeux du brun. Harry choisit de saisir cette occasion pour se changer les idées. Il interpella alors le sixième année. Celui-ci semblait pressé, plusieurs sacs entre les bras.

« Hey Colin » L'arrêta-t-il simplement, posant une main amicale sur son épaule

« Bonjour Harry » Répondit le photographe en herbe, surpris

« Hum je voulais te dire que les cours de soutiens en DCFM sont toujours okay pour moi alors si tu veux qu'on se revoit … »

« Vraiment ? Je pensais qu'après la dernière fois, tu …enfin je … »

« Tout est réglé de ce côté-là, ne t'inquiète pas » Lui certifia le brun d'un regard résolu

Colin esquissa un sourire, heureux que le jeune homme est finalement préféré se tourner vers lui plutôt que vers le préfet serpentard. Comme quoi, Harry était plus imprévisible qu'il ne le pensait.

« Et bien là, il faut que je ramène ce matériel à Madame McGonagall et après, je suis libre » Déclara l'adolescent spontanément, resserrant le sac coincé entre son bras et sa hanche

« Ça marche, je viens avec toi déposer ça avant » Répondit Harry en souriant, prenant au passage quelques paquets pour le décharger « Alors c'est par où ? »

À quelques pas de là, le jeune homme, précédemment allongé, referma son livre brusquement. Il ne put s'empêcher de suivre du regard les deux gryffondors qui montaient les escaliers en riant. Baissant les yeux sur ses poignets, le serpentard remit en place les bandages servant à camoufler ses brûlures avant de se lever et d'aller rejoindre son équipe pour un nouvel entraînement de Quidditch.

* * *

« Je suis mort ! » S'exclama le brun en s'allongeant de tout son saoul sur la tribune « Je vais bien dormir ce soir en tout cas » Soupira-t-il, les yeux clos 

Amusé, Colin se hissa au bord de la tribune pour s'asseoir et détailla discrètement le jeune homme étendu à quelques pas de lui.

Harry était vraiment très beau comme ça.

Son visage semblait serein et quelques mèches venaient balayer son front dans un geste empreint de sensualité. Ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes n'étaient ni plus ni moins qu'une invitation à la débauche. Ses abdominaux se dessinaient légèrement sous son tee-shirt bleu-marine et son jogging noir bien que large, ne dissimulait en rien ses formes.

Ce type avait une sensualité exacerbée et le pire, c'était qu'il n'en était même pas conscient.

« Bon c'est pas le tout mais je commence à avoir un petit creux moi » S'exclama soudain le jeune homme épié, se redressant brusquement

Colin ne put contenir un sursaut, surpris par la rapidité du brun à sortir de sa léthargie. Harry esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il remarqua la rougeur de ses joues, témoignage de son trouble passager.

« Avec tout ça, on a manqué le dîner mais je vais aller faire un tour en cuisine, je devrais bien trouver un Elfe qui aura pitié de mon pauvre estomac affamé. Je te ramène quoi ? »

« Ce que tu veux à condition que ça ne soit ni vert ni frit » Répondit l'adolescent en souriant, contemplant la baguette du brun entre ses doigts

« D'accord, j'en aurais pas pour longtemps » Déclara l'attrapeur avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Les couloirs étaient déserts à cette heure de la soirée et Harry était ravi de ne pas avoir à supporter le regard des autres élèves pour une fois. Sur le chemin, le jeune homme songea à l'attitude du sixième année depuis qu'ils avaient repris contact, amusé par toutes les fois où il l'avait surpris en flagrant délit de 'matage compulsif'.

Il était évident que le blond était attiré par lui, seulement le jeune homme ne se sentait pas disposer à entamer une nouvelle relation tandis qu'il était épris d'un autre.

Il était amoureux de Malfoy (malgré le fait qu'il en ignorait les réelles raisons d'ailleurs) et Harry ne souhaitait pas utiliser le jeune gryffondor simplement pour se consoler du serpentard ou encore rendre jaloux ce dernier. Il avait déjà assez souffert de leur relation (à double tranchant) pour qu'il ne l'y implique à nouveau.

Colin semblait être le petit ami parfait pourtant : doux, gentil, attentionné … autant que Malfoy pouvait se montrer violent, cruel et égoïste.

Mais 'le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas'** 1 **et il lui faudrait plus de trois jours, pour oublier les lèvres et les mots de Draco.

Un brouhaha proche sortit le jeune homme de sa méditation. De toute évidence, les responsables de ce vacarme n'étaient pas conscients de l'heure qu'il était ou alors, s'en moquaient éperdument.

Harry s'immobilisa brusquement au son d'une voix en particulier.

Pour l'avoir entendu sous toutes ses formes allant du plaisir à la colère, Harry était certain d'avoir entendu la voix de Malfoy dans le vacarme général. Il distingua soudain la silhouette de plusieurs joueurs de l'équipe Serpentard à l'autre bout du couloir.

Ceux-ci semblaient hélas se diriger vers lui.

Harry ne tarda pas à fixer son regard sur l'attrapeur (de son cœur) alors que celui-ci était encore ruisselant d'eau, sans doute venait-il à peine de sortir de la douche. Le jeune homme rencontra le regard du préfet serpentard alors que les autres membres de l'équipe prenaient grand soin de l'ignorer même si Harry n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'eux.

À sa vue, Draco s'arrêta un instant de parler, troublé, avant de reprendre sa phrase sans quitter des yeux le jeune homme esseulé. Le survivant nota alors que les cheveux du serpentard étaient plus courts qu'en temps normal, très court derrière et un peu plus long devant.

Sans doute avait-il trouvé le temps d'aller chez le coiffeur pendant ces trois jours, _entre deux parties de jambes en l'air_.

L'ennui c'est qu'il n'en était que plus séduisant encore.

Le jeune homme croisa alors le groupe de serpentards déchaînés et ne put détacher son regard des prunelles ombrageuses de son ancien amant.

Il sentit soudain une main s'égarer sur ses fesses, le faisant tressaillir.

Harry se retourna furieusement vers le groupe qu'il venait de croiser, certain que Malfoy avait profité de son inattention pour le toucher. Il réalisa soudain que le préfet serpentard n'y était pour rien quand celui-ci empoigna brusquement la main du Poursuiveur sans-gêne pour la presser fortement entre ses doigts malgré les plaintes de ce dernier qui acquiesça alors lentement.

L'attrapeur gryffondor se retourna à nouveau, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry arriva dans la salle d'Entraînement, les bras chargés de nourritures. Il s'avança alors dans la pièce et referma la porte avec son pied. Déposant les sandwichs et les boissons au bord de la tribune, l'étudiant se hissa au côté du gryffondor immobile. 

Harry remarqua brusquement que celui-ci s'était endormi paisiblement.

Esquissant un sourire, le brun s'allongea à son tour sur la tribune et contempla pensivement le plafond de la pièce, songeant à sa mésaventure dans le couloir.

Malgré toute la colère enfouie en lui, le jeune homme ne pouvait nier que le geste de l'attrapeur l'avait touché.

Peut être s'était il tromper depuis le début ?

* * *

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard que Harry comprit qu'il s'était endormi à son tour. Le jeune homme se redressa brusquement et chercha un signe pouvant lui indiquer l'heure qu'il était, à présent. À la vue d'une lune à demi pleine dans un ciel constellé, il devina que la nuit était déjà bien installée et se releva aussitôt sur ses deux pieds. Son regard ne tarda pas à se poser sur l'adolescent qui somnolait paisiblement. 

Il semblait si pur ainsi endormi.

Harry secoua la tête à cette pensée.

Depuis quand la pureté l'attirait ?

Ce n'était certainement pas la pureté qu'il cherchait chez Malfoy en tout cas.

Mais pour l'instant, le plus important était de quitter ces lieux sans éveiller l'attention d'un Rusard rodant.

Harry s'accroupit devant le jeune gryffondor et le secoua doucement, amusé par ses gémissements plaintifs. Colin ouvrit les yeux quelques minutes plus tard et sursauta à la vision de l'attrapeur. Il se redressa aussitôt et tenta de se remémorer la scène.

« On ferait bien de retourner dans nos dortoirs avant que Rusard ne nous surprenne ici » Déclara Harry en se penchant pour récupérer toutes leurs affaires.

Encore un peu groggy, Colin étouffa un bâillement discrètement alors qu'il sentait un épi terrible se former sur le haut de sa tête. Il se souvint s'être endormi au moment où Harry était parti chercher les ravitaillements. Reboutonnant correctement sa chemise, l'adolescent suivit le brun sans un mot, quelque peu déconnecté de la réalité.

« J'ai oublié ma cape dans ma chambre alors il va falloir être prudent. Si tu longues les murs et restes bien collé derrière moi, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème » Lui conseilla le jeune homme plus qu'habitué à rentrer après le couvre-feu.

Une idée peu orthodoxe vint à l'esprit du blond suite à cette dernière phrase qu'il chassa rapidement de sa tête. Il était tard et ses hormones étaient aux aguets à cette heure-là.

Se glissant discrètement derrière un mur en pierres grises, Harry s'avança lentement vers les escaliers menant à la tour Gryffondor, s'assurant bien que Colin le suivait toujours. Ils montèrent ensuite les marches silencieusement avant d'atteindre le dortoir du photographe en herbe sans le moindre incident.

Rusard devait très certainement être du côté Serpentard à ce moment-là.

Harry s'arrêta ainsi devant le dortoir du sixième année à quelques mètres à peine du sien.

« On voit que tu as l'habitude » Fit remarquer Colin tout en récupérant ses affaires dans les bras du jeune homme

« C'est dû à un entraînement de presque sept années » Plaisanta le brun, se grattant l'arrière de la tête

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du blond à ces mots. Leurs regards restèrent un instant accrochés, contemplant avec amusement l'autre.

« En tout cas, je suis heureux de te connaître Harry Potter » Déclara Colin en toute sincérité

L'adolescent franchit soudain la distance le séparant des lèvres du brun pour un tendre baiser avant de se retourner vers la porte de son dortoir. Il murmura aussitôt le mot de passe et disparut à l'intérieur de la pièce sans que le brun n'esquisse le moindre geste.

Troublé par son impulsivité, Harry passa un doigt sur sa lèvre, songeur.

C'était déjà le deuxième baiser qu'ils échangeaient et il n'avait même pas essayé de l'en empêcher.

Peut être avait-il besoin d'expérimenter cette sensation avec quelqu'un d'autre pour savoir si entre lui et Malfoy, c'était vraiment exceptionnel.

Mais cette idée allait à l'encontre de tous ces principes …

Néanmoins n'avait-il pas déjà fait un pied de nez à son éthique en couchant par deux fois avec Malfoy ?

* * *

**1** Cette phrase est de Blaise Pascal alias « le suicide de la Raison » comme dirait Nietzsche XD

**(À suivre)**

Un chapitre plus basique …

C'était nécessaire je pense car les derniers ont été un peu trop forts en émotion et je ne pouvais pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme là

Deux à trois chapitres qui vont être moins tumultueux avant un nouvel avis de tempête à venir, vous vous en doutez bien …

Peut être enfin le réconfort tant mérité après, d'ailleurs ;)

Dire que normalement je n'aime pas traîner pour caser les personnages ensemble XD

Cette fic défit toute logique honnêtement …

Sinon malgré sa platitude, ce chapitre mérite-t-il quand même une review ?


	24. Des confessions à demi mot

**Titre : **Un Malfoy n'aime pas

**Auteur : **dark.setsuna

**Base : **Harry Potter (jusqu'au tome 4 car je n'ai pas lu le 5 même si je sais ce qui s'y passe)

**Genre : **Slash, lemons, amours contrariés et désillusions

**Pairing : **DracoxHarry

**Avertissement** : Cette fic fait allusion à une relation de nature homosexuelle donc si ce genre de rapports vous déplait, passez votre chemin, cela vaut mieux …

**Rating : ****M **pour plusieurs scènes plus ou moins graphiques par la suite

**Disclaimer** Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon grand désespoir) mais sont la propriété de JKR (inutile de retourner le couteau dans la plaie) Seule cette fiction est à moi.

**Notes&Co : **Je viens juste de finir d'écrire le chapitre en fait, en raison d'un manque d'inspiration titanesque et d'une flemmardise sans nom. Par conséquent, ce chapitre n'a pas eu le droit à une bêta lecture, faute de temps, alors je m'excuse par avance pour mes fautes d'innatention ;)

**Remerciements : **Un GRAND merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic, plus particulièrement à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review notamment pour le chapitre précédent. J'ai bien lu chacune de vos reviews et il me faudrait au moins deux heures pour répondre à ces dernières correctement seulement je n'ai vraiment plus le temps :'( Je pars dans moins d'une heure et c'est déjà un miracle que ce chapitre soit terminé. Je me rattraperais dans le chapitre 25, c'est juré avec les RAR du chapitres 23 et de celui-ci ;)

Encore merci pour tous vos commentaires qui me touchent vraiment, en tout cas.

* * *

**Chapitre 24 :** Des confessions à demi-mot

* * *

« On peut savoir ce qui t'arrive ces derniers temps ! » S'exclama brusquement Alan Kisselevsk, poursuiveur chez les Serpentard 

« Déjà tu me parles sur un autre ton, toi » Rétorqua instinctivement le préfet serpentard sans même relever la tête.

Le jeune homme finit de ranger ses affaires dans son sac de sport avant de daigner poser son regard sur le réfractaire. Il resserra alors la serviette enserrant sa taille et balada un instant ses yeux couleur étain sur l'ensemble du vestiaire. La plupart des joueurs s'étaient arrêtés autour d'eux et observaient la scène impatiemment.

« Un problème, Alan ? » L'interrogea soudain l'héritier Malfoy avec désinvolture

« Oui, toi » Répliqua impudemment le grand blond

L'attrapeur ne tarda pas à lui accorder toute son attention à ces mots, passablement agacé par son insolence. Draco s'avança alors d'un pas en face de lui, ne se démontant pas malgré leur différence de taille.

« Tu as envie que je te fasse ravaler ton orgueil peut être ? »

« Je veux juste comprendre la raison de ton petit numéro hier soir, depuis quand cherches-tu à me ridiculiser devant un gryffondor, qui plus est, le balafré de service ? »

Sans que personne n'ait anticipé son geste, Draco décocha un grand coup dans la mâchoire de son équipier. L'attrapeur l'obligea par la suite à s'agenouiller devant lui, en tirant violemment son visage en arrière, une main parmi ses boucles blondes.

« Tu apprendras à l'avenir qu'il n'y a que moi qui ait le droit de l'insulter ! Tu devrais plutôt le remercier d'avoir sauver tes jolies petites fesses pendant la Bataille plutôt que de tripoter les siennes ! » S'énerva inopinément le jeune homme

« Je … je suis désolé, je …je, tu as raison … » Balbutia le poursuiveur déconcerté

« Garde tes mains dans tes poches à l'avenir, ou je te promet que je te brise les doigts un à un » Le menaça une dernière fois le préfet serpentard avant de le repousser brutalement par terre.

Furieux, le jeune homme se rhabilla rapidement.

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas d'où lui venait toute cette soudaine haine à l'égard de celui qu'il avait souvent considéré comme une personne de confiance. Il souhaitait juste le voir mourir dans d'atroces souffrances pour avoir oser poser la main sur l'homme qu'il aimait.

Harry était devenu sa chasse gardée et une jalousie sans nom le consumait dès à présent.

Malgré leurs différents, il ne pouvait supporter l'idée que quelqu'un veuille entacher la réputation du brun.

Ce droit n'appartenait qu'à lui.

Aucun autre joueur n'osa le défier ou lui demander la raison de son comportement (brusquement respectueux), bien trop craintif face au regard ombrageux de leur préfet.

_Sans doute, est-ce l'un de ces nouveaux plans pour mieux humilier son ennemi de toujours_, pensèrent-ils machinalement.

* * *

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ? » L'interrogea brusquement la jeune fille aux cheveux lisses et noirs « Hum les filles ça ne vous dérangerait pas de nous laisser seuls quelques instants » Rétorqua Pansy à l'intention de ses camarades de chambres, plutôt qu'une requête cela ressemblait presque à un ordre. 

L'adolescente ne savait vraiment plus comment s'y prendre avec son meilleur ami et cette situation lui mettait les nerfs en pelote.

Les jeunes filles présentes acquiescèrent lentement et quittèrent leur dortoir sans plus attendre, laissant seuls le blond et la brune.

Draco leva les yeux lorsqu'il réalisa qu'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce, redessinant du bout des doigts les motifs de la couverture de son amie. Laissant échapper un soupir, Pansy vint s'installer aux côtés du serpentard sur son lit et plongea ses prunelles inquisitrices dans celles évasives du blond.

« Je t'écoute »

« Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui avec moi » Soupira le jeune homme, en songeant à la petite scène de ce matin dans les vestiaires

« Dray, ça fait quelques jours déjà que tu n'es plus vraiment toi-même, tu t'isoles et passe ton temps plongé dans tes bouquins. Et je ne te parle pas de ces marques sur tes poignets. Mon chou, j'aimerais seulement connaître le fin mot de cette histoire. Je voudrais juste t'aider »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide »

« Ne joue pas les têtes de mules ou alors je placarde partout dans l'Ecole des photos de toi lorsque tu t'étais improvisé apprenti pâtissier à six ans »

Draco esquissa un sourire face à ce semblant de menace, se rappelant très bien son visage barbouillé de chocolat et de farine.

Si quelqu'un mettait la main sur ces photos, s'en était fini de sa réputation de grand méchant.

Le jeune homme laissa soudain paraître une grimace lorsqu'il laissa glisser son poignet en arrière.

« Draco, même si tu ne me dis pas son nom, raconte moi au moins » Reprit d'une voix douce la jeune fille tout en refaisant le bandage de son poignet avec application.

« C'est une longue histoire »

« J'ai tout l'après-midi »

« Hum et bien j'ai rencontré quelqu'un avant les vacances d'hivers et on a très vite couché ensemble »

L'attrapeur chercha un quelconque soutien dans le regard sombre de son amie, qu'il trouva aussitôt.

« Au début, je ne pensais pas que j'allais tomber amoureux de lui sinon je ne l'aurais jamais traité comme ça, seulement, j'étais entêté et je ne pensais qu'à profiter de son corps. Je voulais juste qu'il souffre … » Confessa le blond en baissant les yeux, honteux

« Ne baisse jamais les yeux devant moi » Lui déclara avec assurance sa meilleure amie qui passa sa main sous son menton pour le redresser « Continue »

« Il a commencé à m'obnubiler et j'ai décidé de lui écrire pendant les vacances … et il m'a répondu. Entre piques et propos sincères, j'ai appris à mieux le connaître et je crois que c'est à partir de ce moment-là que je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Seulement, j'avais bien trop de mépris à son égard pour m'en apercevoir. D'un côté, j'avais envie de l'aimer mais d'un autre, je n'y arrivais pas. Au retour de vacance, il m'a clairement dit qu'il ne me partagerait avec personne. J'ai bien sûr refusé de m'engager, il a cédé, nous avons fait l'amour mais rien n'était résolu. Ensuite, quelqu'un d'autre s'est immiscé dans notre histoire. Il a cherché à me rendre jaloux pour que je sorte officiellement avec lui et j'ai marché comme un idiot. J'ai frappé ce type alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de plus que le désirer. Je n'ai pas été capable de voir que je n'avais pas besoin de me débarrasser de lui pour avoir _son_ amour. Il m'aimait déjà depuis pas mal de temps et je me suis rendu compte de mes sentiments que trop tard. Lorsqu'il a appris que j'avais frappé l'intrus, il était furieux. Il m'a joué la première scène de rupture de toute ma vie et m'a dit mes quatre vérités sans douceur. Et depuis … plus rien, il est retourné auprès de l'intrus et ils ne devraient pas tarder à sortir ensemble, vu comment l'autre lui tourne autour maintenant »

« Et ces marques, c'est 'l'intrus' qui te les a faites ? »

« Non, c'est _Lui _au moment de notre « rupture », il était vraiment hors de lui »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers ceux songeurs de sa meilleure amie, attendant son avis sur la question.

« Je crois que tu n'as pas trop de soucis à te faire concernant sa relation avec l'autre. Il est vraiment amoureux de toi sinon il n'aurait jamais supporté tous tes excès et t'aurais rembarré sans le moindre problème vue la puissance magique qu'il renferme. Il ne cherche qu'à se consoler de toi, euh c'était sa première fois lorsque vous … ? »

« Oui » Avoua le serpentard, les joues légèrement empourprées

« Justement, il veut juste voir si l'herbe est plus verte ailleurs »

« Tu veux dire qu'il va coucher avec l'autre vermine ! » S'exclama brusquement Draco, halluciné

« Non, il cherche juste à t'oublier mais ils ne dépasseront jamais le stade du flirt, il t'aime trop pour ça »

« Mhm » Maugréa le blond incertain

« Sur ce coup-là, je suis désolée de te le dire mais tu t'y es pris comme un pied, mon ange » Soupira Pansy, un sourire en coin

« Hn » Grogna l'adolescent en question

« Il ne te reste plus qu'à le reconquérir maintenant » Déclara soudain l'adolescente avec détermination

« Pardon ? » Echappa l'attrapeur déconcerté

« Tu t'es montré sous ton pire visage, à toi de lui prouver que tu n'es pas que ce petit connard prétentieux que te renvois ton reflet dans le miroir » Reprit la jeune fille en souriant « Vu la maison à laquelle il l'appartient, il n'attend que ça j'en suis certaine »

« Comment ça la maison à laquelle il appartient ? » Rétorqua Draco abasourdi

« Je ne sais pas comment tu t'es débrouillé mais toi, le plus serpentard que je connaisse, tu as trouvé le moyen de t'enticher d'un gryffondor » Se moqua gentiment Pansy

« Mais comment tu … ? »

« Intuition féminine, mon ange. C'est évident, il n'y a qu'un gryffondor capable de se soumettre à ce point et de parvenir à te dominer malgré tout. Il a voulu que tu l'aimes et à présent, tu es amoureux de lui … mais à mon avis, il a quand même quelques côtés serpentard, ton gryffondor, pour y être arrivé aussi bien »

Un sourire se peignit sur les lèvres de l'attrapeur serpentard à cette réponse, se souvenant qu'il s'était déjà fait cette remarque à plusieurs reprises.

« Je suis heureuse que tu ais enfin trouvé quelqu'un, même si franchement t'aurais pu choisir dans une autre maison, tu as mûris et je ne doute pas que très bientôt tu souriras à nouveau » Déclara la jeune fille avec sincérité, tout en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son ami. « Plus de peur que de mal en tout cas »

« … »

« … »

« Enfile une veste »

« Pourquoi ? » Rétorqua l'adolescente en haussant un sourcil

« Si je veux le reconquérir, il faut bien que je sois au meilleur de ma forme et quoi, de mieux qu'une nouvelle garde de robe pour me mettre de bonne humeur ? » Déclara le jeune homme, un sourire en coin.

* * *

« Harry, tu t'en sors ? » L'appela Ron à l'autre bout de la pièce 

Le jeune homme interpellé releva la tête, ses cheveux ayant pris une étrange teinte grise.

« Il y a un de ces fourbis dans cette armoire, j'ai même retrouvé un vieux paquet de Chocogrenouille sous une pile de pantalon »

« Quoi ! Fait voir » Répondit aussitôt le roux en bondissant sur le lit de son meilleur ami. Il lui arracha aussitôt la friandise des mains

« Mange pas ça, tu vas être malade, il date au moins de notre deuxième année à Poudlard » Rétorqua l'attrapeur gryffondor tout en époussetant le haut de son armoire « Tu peux me dire pourquoi on est en train de ranger notre dortoir alors qu'il fait un soleil pas possible dehors et que mon balais frétille d'impatience ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, quand McGonagall est venu hier pour parler à Dean, elle n'a pas réussit à l'atteindre à cause de tous les vêtements par terre. Elle a bougonné, elle a grogné et enfin … elle a hurlé qu'on était de corvée de ménage jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi et que toute aide extérieure, particulièrement elfique et magique, était interdite. Mais c'est normal que tu ne t'en souviennes pas car tu étais dans la Salle d'Entraînement en train de … roucouler avec Colin » Se moqua joyeusement le gryffondor

Harry manqua de s'étouffer à cette remarque et secoua la tête, faisant tomber la poussière de ses cheveux hirsutes.

« Je ne roucoule pas … et encore moins avec Colin »

« Mouai c'est ce que tu dis » Répondit Dean

« Lui en tout cas, il ne dirait pas non » Ajouta le roux en jouant avec sa friandise

« Et sinon avec 'mione, vous l'avez déjà fait ? » Rétorqua le brun à haute voix

Cette fois, ce fut Ron qui manqua de s'étouffer. Les joues écarlates, l'adolescent bougonna, mâchouillant sa Chocogrenouille.

Victorieux, l'attrapeur esquissa un sourire amusé avant de se plier pour compter le nombre de moutons sous son lit.

Une vraie bergerie à lui tout seul, mais quelque chose d'autre attira son attention.

Tendant le bras et disparaissant à moitié sous le sommier, l'adolescent ressortit avec un parchemin entre les doigts.

« Qu'est ce que t'as trouvé ? Ça se mange ? » Le questionna aussitôt le roux, la tête penchée vers le bas du lit

« Non c'est un parchemin qui avait roulé en dessous »

« Il est de qui ? » Poursuivit Ron

« J'sais pas » Répondit Harry en haussant les épaules

« Bah ouvre le »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et orienta aussitôt son regard vers le bas de la lettre.

Les deux initiales le laissèrent sans voix quelques instants.

Le survivant releva les yeux vers l'entête de la lettre pour en lire la date.

Le deuxième jour de Janvier.

« Alors c'est qui ? » L'interrogea à nouveaux Ron d'humeur curieuse, son regard s'égarant entre les lignes

« C'est juste une ancienne lettre de mon parrain » Bafouilla le brun tout en repliant brusquement le parchemin

Son meilleur ami ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, sachant très bien que cela restait un sujet douloureux pour lui, encore aujourd'hui.

Chassant un reste de toile d'araignée dans ses cheveux, Harry plongea discrètement le morceau de papier dans une de ses poches et attrapa un chiffon reposant au dessus de son lit.

Il partit alors faire la poussière sur l'un des meubles, l'esprit ailleurs.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Neville s'adressa à lui, un brin amusé :

« Harry, ça va bientôt faire un quart d'heure que tu chasses la poussière sur cette commode, je crois qu'il y en a plus là ! »

Déstabilisé, les joues de l'étudiant en question s'empourprèrent violemment.

Il perdait souvent toute notion de temps lorsqu'il songeait à un certain préfet prétentieux.

Souvent, il lui avait reproché de ne pas avoir répondu à sa dernière question.

Et dire que la réponse sommeillait tranquillement sous son lit, à cause sans doute d'un courant d'air.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait retrouvé juste maintenant ? Alors qu'il apprenait à vivre sans lui, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre dans sa tête.

C'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il lise 'ce morceau de lui'.

« Je vais chercher d'autres chiffons dépoussiérants en bas »

« Ouai bah traîne pas trop, tout le monde le connaît ce coup-là » Rétorqua Seamus un peu plus loin.

« Promis » Répondit Harry déjà sorti, se dirigeant au pas de course vers les toilettes des garçons au fond du couloir.

* * *

**(À suivre)**

Et voilà, j'ai bien cru ne jamais pouvoir le finir à temps.

J'avais vraiment un gros manque d'inspiration mais là, je crois qu'elle est revenue ;)

Je ne pourrais pas publié le prochain chapitre avant le 5 juillet car 1) je pars cette semaine en famille 2) il n'est pas encore écrit et je ne sais vraiment pas quand j'aurais le temps de le faire.

Je m'excuse à l'avance donc …

J'ai le droit à une review quand même ?


	25. Torride et surtout irrésistible

**Titre : **Un Malfoy n'aime pas

**Auteur : **dark.setsuna

**Base : **Harry Potter (jusqu'au tome 4 car je n'ai pas lu le 5 même si je sais ce qui s'y passe)

**Genre: **Slash, lemons, amours contrariés et désillusions

**Pairing : **DracoxHarry

**Avertissement** Cette fic fait allusion à une relation de nature homosexuelle donc si ce genre de rapports vous déplait, passez votre chemin, cela vaut mieux …

**Rating : ****M **pour plusieurs scènes plus ou moins graphiques par la suite

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon grand désespoir) mais sont la propriété de JKR (inutile de retourner le couteau dans la plaie) Seule cette fiction est à moi.

**Notes&Co : **Je suis désolée pour ce léger retard d'une journée mais avec le résultats du BAC (que j'ai eu lool) et mes activités personnelles, je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de l'écrire avant (ajouté à ça des RAR d'une longueur phénoménale)

**Concernant les RAR**, elles sont exceptionnellement à la fin de ce chapitre vu leur longueur (5 pages sans sauter de ligne lool) Comme promis, il y a **les RAR des chapitres 23 et 24**

* * *

**Pour une meilleur compréhension :** Voici la dernière lettre écrite par Harry pour Draco dans le chapitre 16. La lettre qui va paraître dans ce chapitre a été écrite par Draco directement après cette fameuse lettre et par conséquent chaque mot est en lien direct.

**Dernière lettre de Harry datant de la fin des vacances d'hiver :**

Draco,

Il n'y a aucune fierté à n'être qu'une enveloppe corporelle

Certes, belle à voir mais glacée au touché

L'Amour rime chez moi avec Unique

De ce fait, je ne suis jamais – vraiment – tombé amoureux

Une simple mascarade, de la poudre aux yeux

Je ne suis pas amer, je suis blasé

Il y a une différence entre ces deux mots là

Car je n'ai plus de tristesse à l'intérieur de moi

Je suis même plutôt heureux

Seulement tout me semble fade par moment

Tu as été tel que je l'imaginais (si je l'avais fait)

Irréprochabilité au cœur de pierre

C'est ainsi que je te définis

Je me sens sale en ta présence et je te hais encore plus qu'auparavant

C'est pour cela que je m'étonne encore de cette quatrième lettre

C'est pour cela que je me surprends à penser à toi parfois

C'est pour cela que je me surprends à ne pas regretter ma première fois

Une dernière question : Que cherches tu, Draco ?

HP, bientôt la reprise (enfin)

« Le tout n'est pas de tomber amoureux, il faut encore pouvoir se relever »

* * *

**Chapitre 25 :** Torride et surtout irrésistible

* * *

Le jeune homme s'empressa de refermer la porte du cabinet derrière lui, se laissant aller contre cette dernière aussitôt. Il déplia précipitamment le morceau de papier et retint sa respiration à chaque phrase découverte sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement et une impatience sans nom le tiraillait au fond de son estomac. Il coinça le haut et le bas de la lettre entre ses deux mains et balada son regard entre les lignes manuscrites, un brin nerveux. 

Les mots étaient incisifs comme à chaque fois et une certaine mélancolie l'habitait au souvenir de cette époque où il n'avait pas à craindre une quelconque rougeur sur le haut de ses joues ou la moiteur de ses mains crispées. Ses paroles étaient encore impersonnelles et ne pouvaient trahir un quelconque attachement à son égard.

Il n'était pas encore amoureux de lui ou du moins, il n'en était pas encore véritablement conscient.

Harry poursuivit sa lecture jusqu'au bas de la lettre. Il manqua un battement. Il choisit alors de relire ces quelques lignes depuis le début pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas loupé un épisode en chemin.

¤

Harry,

Il est vrai que beau est déjà un grand mot

Si ce n'est un gros mot

Ta question recoupe de nombreux domaines et me laisse perplexe sincèrement

Je doute que tes fins ne soient pas égocentriques néanmoins

Je ne cherche rien de plus que ce que je n'ai déjà trouvé

Je cherche juste à profiter de ma jeunesse

Carpe diem, carpe horam, tu connais la chanson

Je cherche juste à mener ma vie tel que je l'entends, loin des ambitions patriarcales

Je cherche juste à atteindre la lune et pourquoi pas les étoiles

Je cherche juste à devenir l'homme que j'ai toujours rêvé d'être

Je cherche juste à …

Découvrir cette chose que tout le monde nomme avec un grand A

Pour savoir si …ça vaut vraiment la peine d'y goûter.

Une invitation ?

À toi de voir

DM, la fin ou le début d'autre chose ?

« Parfois, ce qu'on a sur le cœur s'entend mieux que ce qu'on dit avec la langue » **1**

¤

Ces premiers mots étaient simples, un brin arrogants et le reflétaient parfaitement. Seulement, sa dernière confession laissa l'adolescent sans voix. Malfoy avait envie de tomber amoureux. Malfoy envisageait d'être réellement amoureux. Malfoy acceptait l'idée d'être amoureux, qui plus est, de lui. Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de se pencher d'avantage sur la question que déjà quelqu'un tambourinait contre la porte des toilettes.

« Harry, Harry, t'es là-dedans ? » Interrogea la voix affolée de Neville

L'attrapeur gryffondor glissa précipitamment le parchemin dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et ouvrit la porte aussitôt.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Questionna le brun surpris

« C'est Ron. Il est devenu tout bleu d'un coup et là il se tord de douleur sur le sol » Déclara le gryffondor paniqué

« Je lui avais dit de ne pas en manger pourtant ! » S'exclama le survivant avant de partir en courant en direction de son dortoir.

* * *

« Et il est vraiment devenu tout bleu ? » Demanda Hermione fascinée, délaissant sa fourchette au coin de son assiette 

« Les cloques étaient bleu turquoise mais son visage était vert en réalité » Précisa Dean, amusé, en jetant un coup d'œil en direction du principal concerné

« Tu aurais dû voir ça 'mione. Les limaces en deuxième année à côté, c'était de la rigolade » Rétorqua Harry avec un grand sourire

« Mais comment avez vous fait pour que ça disparaisse avant le repas du soir ? Madame Pomfresh l'a soigné ? » Le questionna la jeune femme intriguée

« Non il ne valait mieux pas sinon elle aurait tout raconté à Dumbledore, qui aurait tout raconté à McGonagall, ce qui signifie double sanction pour nous » Répondit l'attrapeur gryffondor en faisant la grimace

« Je suis allé chercher Harry » Précisa Neville « Parvati m'a dit l'avoir vu partir en direction des toilettes. J'ai tapé contre la porte et je lui ai expliqué la situation rapidement. Nous sommes retournés en courant au dortoir et là, Harry a posé la main sur son ventre et il a … utilisé sa magie »

Hermione fronça les sourcils à ces mots, mécontente.

« Harry, tu sais ce que le directeur a dit, plus de magie sans baguette avant ta majorité … »

« C'était un cas d'extrême urgence 'mione » Se défendit le brun

« En tout cas, ce qu'on pourra tirer de cette histoire c'est que Ronald Weasley est un estomac à patte ! » Déclara fièrement Dean en riant

« C'est bon vous avez fini … » Grogna ledit estomac à patte d'humeur bougonne « Nan parce que sinon vous pouvez toujours écrire ma biographie ou juste faire l'énumération de toutes mes mésaventures. Surtout que c'était la faute de Harry, s'il avait mangé ses Chocogrenouilles à temps, je n'aurais jamais été malade » Affirma Ron avant de se retourner vers son meilleur ami.

Mais ce dernier ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

Le préfet serpentard venait de faire son entrée dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Il traversa la salle pour aller s'asseoir à côté de Pansy à la table Serpentard sous le regard conquis de quelques élèves. De toute évidence, il venait juste de sortir de la douche à en juger par ses cheveux encore trempés. Comme beaucoup d'étudiants, Malfoy ne portait pas son uniforme de Poudlard en raison de l'après-midi libre qu'ils avaient tous eu aujourd'hui exceptionnellement.

Harry lui-même ne portait qu'un simple jean clair, troué sur l'une des poches arrières et au niveau du genou gauche ainsi qu'un tee-shirt de la même couleur. Il n'avait fait aucun effort vestimentaire du fait de leur corvée de nettoyage du dortoir.

À l'inverse, l'attrapeur serpentard portait une chemise bordeaux épousant sensuellement chaque millimètre de la peau opaline de son torse. Le tissu vaporeux semblait caresser avec élégance chacun de ses muscles et mettait en valeur sa stature parfaite. Sa chemise n'était déboutonnée que de deux crans et les boutons au niveau de ses manches étaient attachés. Le jeune homme portait également un pantalon à pince de couleur noire, faisant ressentir l'élégance naturelle de ce dernier et chacune de ses formes les plus avantageuses.

Draco avait un sex appeal inné, sans jamais une once de vulgarité. Il apparut aux yeux du brun comme tout simplement : Irrésistible.

C'était déjà dur pour lui de ne pas penser à sa dernière lettre retrouvée, à leur dernière dispute, à son regard posé sur son dos à chaque cours, le voir ainsi vêtu lui faisait l'effet d'une véritable torture. Surprendre plusieurs regards appréciateurs ne faisait d'ailleurs que monter son énervement et sa frustration.

Il l'aimait tout entier, il était là le problème.

Il aimait son esprit aiguisé et son sens de la répartie certes, mais il aimait son corps également et des pensées peu catholiques ne cessaient de fleurir dans sa tête suite à cette vision de lui. À cet instant, il aurait souhaité ne pas s'appeler Harry Potter pour pouvoir se lever et embrasser fiévreusement l'élu de son cœur malgré le regard des autres. Il aurait aimé ne plus être lui, pour ne plus avoir dit ce qu'il lui a dit, et pouvoir l'aimer librement sans attendre rien en retour.

Le jeune homme croisa brusquement le regard un brin surpris du serpentard.

Il semblait surpris de trouver son regard poser sur lui. Il semblait surpris de constater que Harry Potter, plus que quiconque, ne le quittait pas des yeux depuis son entrée. Ledit Harry Potter ne tarda pas à baisser les yeux honteusement. Draco remarqua la rougeur s'emparant soudainement de ses joues et suivit du regard le survivant quittant la salle discrètement.

Un léger sourire naquit au creux des lèvres du préfet serpentard.

Harry, quant à lui, monta directement dans son dortoir, il avait besoin de s'éloigner le plus possible de lui sinon il finirait par craquer. Il choisit de mettre cela sur le compte de la fatigue, il était à cran et ne réfléchissait plus tout à fait correctement. L'étudiant se laissa retomber sur son lit tout habillé, son visage plongé dans son oreiller. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de chasser les images peu orthodoxes tournant en boucle dans son esprit tandis qu'il sentait déjà son corps réagir à cette idée.

* * *

07h30 

Un bruit strident retentit dans l'ensemble de la chambre bientôt interrompu par un coup venu de l'extérieur

« Mhmm » Maugréa le brun en plongeant sa tête sous son oreiller

07h44

« Harry lève toi, c'est ton tour d'aller dans la salle de bain »

« Mhm » Grogna l'attrapeur en faisant un geste de la main en signe de refus

8h03

« Harry lève toi, tu vas manquer le petit déjeuner »

« Mhm » Soupira ledit Harry endormi

« Très bien, tu viendras pas te plaindre à 10h00 »

8h15

« T'es toujours pas levé ! Tu vas être en retard en Botanique»

« Mhm » Grogna le survivant

8h32

« Il est vraiment l'heure là 'ry. Si tu te dépêches, tu peux encore arrivé avec seulement quelques minutes de retard »

Bruit sourd correspondant à l'écrasement d'un oreiller sur la tête du meilleur ami en titre dans l'entrebâillement d'une porte

8h40

Un premier œil entrouvert. Un second, quelques secondes plus tard quand soudain :

« Par Merlin ! Par Merlin ! Par Merlin ! »

Le jeune homme s'extirpa brusquement de sous sa couette et se retrouva bientôt le nez contre le parquet après s'être pris les pieds dans ladite couette. Se redressant à l'aide de ses avant-bras, Harry partit en courant en direction de la salle d'eau, délaissant son caleçon à l'entrée. Il attrapa aussitôt sa brosse à dent et son dentifrice avant de s'engouffrer dans la cabine de douche.

8h43

L'attrapeur sortit trempé de la tête au pied et se saisit de son déodorant moldu. Il se sécha avec un sort et se précipita devant sa commode pour sortir quelques vêtements. Il s'habilla au quart de tour tout en essayant d'aplatir le nid à oiseau au dessus de sa tête. Laçant ses chaussures par un sort, il sortit au pas de course de son dortoir tout en faisant le nœud de sa cravate.

8h45

Au milieu du couloir, il fit demi-tour et repartit en courant vers son dortoir lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié ses affaires de cours.

8h49

« Excusez moi pour ce retard, j'ai eu une panne de réveil » Chercha-t-il à se justifier dès son entrée dans la serre

« Et comment se fait-il que tous vos camarades soient à l'heure, eux ? » Rétorqua le professeur Chourave, un poil agacée

« Hum … j'ai le sommeil lourd » Assura le brun en souriant faiblement

* * *

**1** Cette citation est de Jean-Claude Izzo, Solea. Merci à Alinemcb54 de me l'avoir fait découvrir ;) 

**(À suivre)**

Ce chapitre n'était pas du tout prévu en fait mais c'est ce qui m'est venu après la relecture du précédent.

J'avais lancé quelques pistes alors il était nécessaire que j'aille jusqu'au bout.

Les chapitres suivants me plaisent d'avantage (du moins du point de vue de l'action car je ne les ai pas encore écrit lool)

Sinon, hum une petite review est-elle de mise :)

* * *

**RAR des deux chapitres précédents :**

**Marion-Moune :** **(chapitre 23)** Merci pour ta review, je suis heureuse d'en mériter une malgré tout ;) C'est vrai que c'est souvent diffus ce phénomène XD mais pas général, regarde Blaise est hétéro. Pour l'histoire de mains baladeuses, c'est ce qui m'est venu à l'esprit pour faire ressortir le côté jaloux et possessif de Dray.

**Warriormeuh : (chapitre 23) **Pas de mort, je maintiens. Un peu de calme fait du bien c'est vrai, la tempête s'annonce plus ou moins de ce chapitre et se précisera dans les chapitres à venir. Merci en tout cas.

**Lily.B :** **(chapitre 23)** Faut que je m'y mette à ton lemon, c'est vrai. Dés que j'ai un peu de temps, je m'y plonge. Mdr pour l'histoire du creux et du roux XD La logique et moi ne formons qu'un XD M'ci pour ta review **(chapitre 24)** Je sais que je t'avais dis la veille mais j'ai pas eu le courage de m'y mettre. Contente que mon chapitre te plaise et j'espère qu'il en est de même pour celui-là pas du tout prévu lool Hum pour les moutons, bah t'as vu l'état de mon Monopoly XD Sinon Lundi, c'est fantastique, j'ai hâte d'être en Août moi aussi.

**KuroiMamba : (chapitre 23 et 24 il me semble) **Ravie de te retrouver parmi mes revieweuses. C'est vrai que le BAC c'était galère mais ça y est, c'est fini et acquis pour ma part (et toi ?) Colin et le tact ça fait deux mais c'est ce qui fait son charme lool. Dray ne fait pas toujours dans la finesse non plus. Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à ton mail, je compte bien me rattraper dans les jours à venir. J'ai vu que tu avais publié pleins de fics et le chapitre 2 de UM, je les lis et te donne mon avis dès que possible, juré. Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas

**Lovely A :** **(chapitre 23)** Je suis du même avis que toi en fait mais je craignais que certains ne le soient pas. Ce chapitre étaient également assez « plat » mais nécessaire néanmoins **(chapitre 24)** En effet, tu as pu lire la fameuse lettre et une tentative de séduction réussite. Mes vacances étaient géniales et j'ai un peu bronzée XD Merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews

**Egwene Al' Vere :** **(chapitre 23) **Merci de me défendre lool. Je suis très heureuse que tous les chapitres te plaisent au même titre. Pour la réconciliation entre Dray et Harry, c'est en prévision naturellement et prochainement **(chapitre 24) **La suite s'est fait désirée mais tu as enfin pu la lire. Merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews.

**Onarluca : (chapitre 23) **Merci de me rassurer, je suis heureuse qu'il t'ait plu **(chapitre 24)** C'est le 6 finalement lool Merci pour tes deux reviews en tout cas

**Clôtho : (chapitre 23)** Merci beaucoup, tes mots me touchent sincèrement. Hum pour la relation entre Harry et Colin, le chapitre prochain sera décisif. Ça dépend des goût après, c'est vrai qu'à lire j'aime bien quand ça traîne un peu mais à écrire j'aime mieux les mésaventures de l'après **(chapitre 24) **C'est pour ça que j'ai remis la lettre en début de chapitre. C'est vrai que le moral de Dray va en s'améliorant. La fin du tunnel ? L'affaire de deux à trois chapitres encore pour nos deux tourtereaux. Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews.

**Amy Keira : (chapitre 23)** Heureuse qu'il t'ait plu et pour le Harry chamboulé, je dirais que c'est son lot quotidien XD **(chapitre 24)** De nouveau, ravie que tu aimé et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a également plu. Merci

**Vert Emeraude : (chapitre 23)** Je suis ravie que tu ais aimé ! Harry passe son temps à réfléchir et à se remettre en question XD **(chapitre 24)** Pas avant Août, il en aura des chapitres écoulés d'ici là lool Bonne vacance en tout cas et bon courage ;) Merci pour tes reviews

**Loryah : (chapitre 23)** Moi aussi j'aime quand il est jaloux. Pour les réconciliations et bien, bientôt ;) Merci en tout cas

**Goldhedwige : (chapitre 23)** Il attire tout Poudlard XD Ravie qu'il t'ait plu **(chapitre 24)** Assez émotionneux, c'est vrai XD Je suis heureuse que tu ais aimé. Merci beaucoup

**Jinks : (chapitre 23)** C'est parce qu'il sait pertinemment que ce n'est pas le vrai Dray. Dépression de courte durée pour notre serpentard **(chapitre 24)** Je suis heureuse que tu aimes ces facettes de leurs personnalités. C'est vrai que Harry commence à pencher du côté de Dray comme le démontre ce chapitre. Merci pour tes reviews.

**Blue Cinnamon : (chapitre 23)** Dray s'est suffisamment montré jaloux et déchaîné sur Colin non ?** (chapitre 24) **Il n'a pas lu la lettre puisqu'elle était cachée sous son lit. Harry a cru que Dray ne lui avait pas répondu. Pour la réaction de Colin, c'est dans le chapitre suivant. Merci pour tes reviews

**Tama : (chapitre 23) **Merci beaucoup. Concernant Colin, j'y travaille, j'y travaille.

**Alinemcb54 : (chapitre 23)** Il faut ruser avec ce site XD Dray se bat mais à sa manière **(chapitre 24)** J'espère que ce chapitre t'as satisfait. Merci beaucoup

**Tanuki Lady : (chapitre 23)** Je suis ravie qu'il t'ait plu. Simili de tempête en préparation **(chapitre 24)** J'espère que ce chapitre a su répondre à tes attentes. Merci pour tes reviews.

**Serpentis-Draco : (chapitre 23)** Verdict dans le prochain chapitre (**chapitre 24)** Je croise les doigts pour que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Merci en tout cas

**Suzaku no miko : (chapitre 23) **Un peu plus d'action prochainement, promis. Pour la déclaration, chapitre 27 très certainement **(chapitre 24)** ça avance lentement mais sûrement. Merci en tout cas.

**Fourmilu : (chapitre 23)** Merci ! Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise. Quant à la relation Harry/Colin, réponse dans le chapitre suivant.

**Mily Black : (chapitre 23)** Merci beaucoup, l'essentiel est que tu lises lool Je suis vraiment très heureuse que ma fic te plaise :)

**Jessy : (chapitre 23) **En effet. J'ai écris DMxHP et non HPxCC. Pour Colin, je vais essayer de ne pas trop le faire souffrir. Merci pour ta review

**Crystal d'Avalon : (chapitre 23)** Moi aussi j'aime. Merci beaucoup

**Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell : (chapitre 23)** Bientôt bientôt. Merci pour ta review

**Inuki :** Ta review méritait bien une réponse de cette longueur (et même plus d'ailleurs) Quant à la personnalité de Harry, j'ai essayé de respecter son caractère d'origine mais cela ne signifie pas que Dray se laisse marcher sur les pieds non plus. Ils sont juste complémentaires c'est tout. Pour frivole, en effet, je ne le concevais pas de cette manière lool. Pour les HPxDM, à l'inverse, j'ai lu un grand nombre de fics où Harry était le dominant ou alors le devenait dès qu'il commençait une véritable relation avec Dray. Je n'aime pas le fait que la personnalité de Dray se modifie tout ça parce qu'ils sont en couple, cette fic est un peu un moyen de lutter contre ça **(chapitre 21)** Je suis très heureuse que cette situation te plaise ainsi que ma manière de dépeindre les sentiments de Dray. Merci beaucoup **(chapitre 22)** C'était inévitable à mon sens. Pour Colin, il essaye mais l'ombre de Dray demeure dans la tête de Harry **(chapitre 23)** Je suis heureuse que tu sois de cet avis. Faut bien que ça change de temps en temps. Mdr dans le chapitre prochain, Colin foncera, ne t'inquiète pas. J'aime aussi le fait que Harry soit sensuel malgré lui **(chapitre 24) **Mon inspiration est revenue, alléluia. Jamais lassée néanmoins juste un manque de courage lool Souvent les propos de Pansy ont cette fonction en fait, ils permettent d'éclairer un peu Dray et surtout de le rassurer. Pour ton petit écart, tu n'es pas si loin de la vérité ;) Merci beaucoup en tout cas

**Angelina de la Cour : (chapitre 23)** Réponse dans le prochain chapitre. Merci en tout cas

**Shima-chan : (chapitre 23)** Tout s'est réglé au fil des chapitres en règle générale. Quant à la relation Harry/Colin, verdict au chapitre suivant **(chapitre 24) **Moi c'est toutes saisons confondues XD J'aime aussi lool Pour le passage avec le ménage, j'en doute car je l'ai écris sur le pouce. Peut être par quelqu'un d'autre alors mais ce n'est qu'une pure coïncidence car je n'en ai pas souvenir. Merci pour tes reviews

**Miss Felton/Malfoy : (chapitre 23)** Je suis heureuse que ça t'ait plu. Pour le reste, l'avenir nous le dira. Merci pour ta review

**BadAngel666 : (chapitre 23)** Merci. Non je le veux entier XD Mdr heureuse que tu aimes toujours ;)

**Oxaline : (chapitre 23)** Je suis ravie que tu aimé chaque scène. Merci beaucoup **(chapitre 24)** Heureuse que ça t'ait plu. Merci en tout cas pour tes deux reviews

**Sahada : (chapitre 23)** J'en suis ravie et normalement c'est pour le chapitre 27 ou 28 au plus tard **(chapitre 24) **Ce chapitre a dû t'en donner un aperçu, j'espère qu'il t'a plu en tout cas. Merci pour tes reviews.

**Crackos : (chapitre 23)** C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai mis plus d'un an avant d'écrire dans ce fandom. Je trouvais aussi que ma fic restait banale et puis je me suis dis que tant pis, peut être que mon écriture parviendrait à la rendre différente. Je suis heureuse que tu ais revu ton premier jugement et surtout d'avoir su te convaincre ! Plusieurs parties étaient déjà écrite et un plan dressé de cette fic mais au fil des chapitres, j'ai tout réécris pour la plupart, seul le début et le premier lemon sont restés les mêmes. Merci beaucoup pour ta sincérité en tout cas. Je suis heureuse que cette fic ait développé peu à peu un quelconque intérêt à tes yeux.

**Daiya : (chapitre 23)** Déjà répondu par mail il me semble. Et merci même si tu veux pas que je le dise :p **(chapitre 24) **Je suis heureuse que tu aime ma Pansy. Mon inspiration est de retour ! Pour le 4, ça y est c'est passé, ouf. Il faudra qu'on se voie pendant les vacances, moi aussi j'ai des trucs à toi lool Merci beaucoup en tout cas

**Leviathoune : (chapitre 23)** Non, il a retenu la leçon je pense **(chapitre 24)** C'est pour ça que j'ai remis la lettre. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus en tout cas. Merci pour tes reviews

**Roxy : (chapitre 20) **C'est vrai que c'est galère quand son ordinateur marche plus (grande connaisseuse en la matière XD) C'est vrai que malgré le nombre de review, je suis toujours contente dans recevoir une. C'est vrai que Dray est jaloux pour rien mais bon c'est dans sa nature XD Ne t'inquiète pas la fin de UMNP n'est pas encore programmée **(chapitre 23)** Les chapitres suivant ont dû te rassurer un peu normalement. Mdr **(chapitre 24)** Il a payé sa gourmandise, le pauvre XD Je suis ravie que tu ais aimé. Mdr. Pour la relation Harry/Colin, verdict au prochain chapitre. Et hum tu fais bien lool ! Merci pour tes reviews en tout cas

**Vif d'or : (chapitre 23)** Verdict au chapitre suivant. Je suis heureuse que tu ais aimé (chapitre 24) Ce chapitre a dû répondre à tes espérances, non ? Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews

**Asriell : (chapitre 23) **Je suis vraiment très heureuse d'avoir su attirer ton attention à ce point. Tes compliments me touchent sincèrement et je suis ravie que tu ais eu le courage de lire les 23 chapitres à la suite. Il se peut que dès ta prochaine lecture de HP tu ais cette pensée, c'est la mienne en tout cas XD Pour les périphrases, je sais et je m'en excuse mais je n'arrive pas à faire preuve d'imagination de ce côté-là. Il fallait bien une victime, Colin était tout désignée lool (oh c'est méchant) Ils évoluent lentement mais sûrement, les choses devraient se préciser dans les chapitres à venir. Non heureusement ils ne sont pas tous gays lool Blaise en est le représentant ;) Non je ne connais pas cette série hélas mais j'aimerais beaucoup. Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas

**Méli : (chapitre 23)** Pas besoin d'être originale pour me toucher. Je suis vraiment très heureuse que ma fic te plaise et je te remercie pour cette review.

**Maddnambda : (chapitre 23) **Mdr. Je suis ravie que mes petites dérives lyriques et la personnalité de Dray te satisfassent. Merci pour tes encouragements en tout cas

**Sefadora Firewood : (chapitre 24)** Il s'assagit peu à peu. J'en suis ravie. Merci pour ta review

**Inouko : (chapitre 24)** Je suis heureuse que tu aimes. En effet, la lettre de Dray bouleverse quelque peu le jugement de Harry et sa décision à son égard. C'est le plus vite que j'ai pu. Merci pour ta review

**Lilyne-chan : (chapitre 24)** J'en suis ravie. Mdr je trouve que ça reflète bien la personnalité de Dray. Je suis très heureuse que « ma » Pansy te plaise, moi aussi je la préfère comme ça. Mdr ça c'est bien vrai. Merci beaucoup pour tout **(chapitre 23)** Je suis bien de ton avis mais je craignais d'être la seule. Et moi donc lool Colin a un rôle décisif dans leur couple mine de rien et permet à Harry la comparaison et ainsi, constater à quel point Dray est exceptionnel XD Il en profite le Colinoux pendant que Dray roupille XD Merci pour tes deux reviews

**Lyrinn : (chapitre 24)** J'en suis ravie et ça me suffit lool Je suis heureuse que la jalousie de Dray te plaise, quant à Pansy, je la vois peste avec les autres c'es tout. Mdr. Pour mes updates et bien je me plante devant mon ordinateur et je me force à écrire lool J'aime l'histoire, je l'ai en tête alors ça va tout seul. Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

**Siuki : (chapitre 24)** Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu.

**Eileen Ana : (chapitre 23)** J'en suis ravie **(chapitre 24)** Merci !

**Feylie : (chapitre 24)** Je suis ravie que tu ais choisis ma fic comme entrée en la matière et surtout qu'elle t'ait plu. Je suis heureuse également que la lenteur de leur prise de conscience sentimentale te satisfasse. Finalement, c'est le 6 désolée. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé ta première review en tout cas.

**History : (chapitre 24) **L'essentiel c'est que tu lises, après une review c'est juste un petit bonus pour moi. Je suis heureuse que mes lettres t'aient plu car en effet il y a un jeu entre Harry et Dray de question/réponse, pique contre pique. Dray peut se montrer malicieux en effet. Je trouve aussi l'idée intéressante mais ce triangle n'est pas l'objet de cette fic. J'aimerais moi aussi lire une fic sur ce triangle d'ailleurs. Merci pour ta review, mieux vaut tard que jamais ;)

**Didinette207 : (chapitre 24)** Je suis heureuse que tu ais aimé ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il en est de même pour celui-ci même. Merci pour ta review

**Shali Maxwell : (chapitre 24) **Le principal est que tu lises cette fic et je suis ravie que tu attendes chaque chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui me touche vraiment. Je suis sincèrement ravie que ma fic te plaise à ce point et que le temps que je passe à l'écrire soit reconnu. Un grand merci en tout cas.

**Umbre77 : (chapitre 24)** Mdr. Hum peur de moi ? Vraiment ? Pourtant je ne mords pas, c'est juré :) Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi sachant que je suis littéralement amoureuse de ta fic _Cœur de Cristal_ lool. J'ai même fait un bond de joie en voyant que tu m'avais laissé une review mdr. Je suis certainement plus intimidée par toi que tu n'as à l'être par moi. Dray et sa jalousie, c'est toute une histoire. Il a trop souvent tendance à être aveuglé inutilement sur ses sentiments (ou ceux de Harry) et ce depuis le début de cette fic, c'est dans sa personnalité et heureusement que sa meilleur amie s'appelle Pansy, sinon le DMxHP ne serait pas au rendez-vous lool. Mdr, c'était une contre-attaque assez sournoise de la part de Dray. Quant à Colin, il permet avant tout à Harry de comparer, à ses dépends, avec un certain serpentard impulsif. Il a un rôle décisif dans le cheminement de son couple avec Dray et je vais essayer de lui trouver une épaule sur laquelle il pourra se consoler. J'espère que ce chapitre te convient, au niveau de la lettre et tout et tout. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi sincèrement lool car je suis moi-même impressionnée que tu lises ma fiction et qu'en plus tu me laisse une review. Je suis vraiment très heureuse qu'elle te plaise et que tu planifies une seconde review lool. Merci beaucoup en tout cas

**Adri : (chapitre 24)** Je suis ravie qu'elle soit ta préférée, merci beaucoup. C'est vrai qu'avec les vacances je vais pouvoir écrire plus. Merci en tout cas

**Ptit**** bou : (chapitre 6)** C'est le but lool pervertir le plus de monde XD Merci, je suis ravie que ma manière décrire te satisfasse **(chapitre 14)** Merci merci merci :) Je suis touchée **(chapitre 24) **Mdr, au moins je ne serais pas la seule à fabuler. Quant à ta constation, je l'ai corrigé dans mes chapitres mais non sur le site. Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer au contraire, c'est vrai qu'au début ce n'était pas prévu lool J'improvise au fur et à mesure de toute façon mdr. Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews et j'espère que cette suite te plait.

Je peux officiellement dire que ce sont les RAR les plus longues que je n'ai jamais au grand jamais écrite. J'ai un de ces mal de crâne en plus lool sûrement dû au plantage succinct de mon ordi grrr. Désolée mais je n'ai vraiment pas le courage de les relire alors d'avance pardon pour les fautes d'innatention.


	26. Envie d’être un vampire à ce moment là

**Titre : **Un Malfoy n'aime pas

**Auteur : **dark.setsuna

**Base : **Harry Potter (jusqu'au tome 4 car je n'ai pas lu le 5 même si je sais ce qui s'y passe)

**Genre : **Slash, lemons, amours contrariés et désillusions

**Pairing : **DracoxHarry

**Avertissement** Cette fic fait allusion à une relation de nature homosexuelle donc si ce genre de rapports vous déplait, passez votre chemin, cela vaut mieux …

**Rating : ****M **pour plusieurs scènes plus ou moins graphiques par la suite

**Disclaimer** Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon grand désespoir) mais sont la propriété de JKR (inutile de retourner le couteau dans la plaie) Seule cette fiction est à moi.

**Remerciements :** Comme toujours, un titanesque merci à tous. Place aux RAR en bonne et due forme grâce aux vacances.

**Marion-Moune :** Merci beaucoup. Des bisous ? Bisou dans le cou c'est ici, bisou plus poussé, c'est à voir …

**Serpentis-Draco : **Il en a bien envie c'est vrai surtout que Draco emploie les grands moyens. L'apothéose est pour bientôt. Merci pour ta review en tout cas

**Onarluca : **C'est sûr que j'en aurais bien besoin moi aussi, parfois XD Merci et je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plue

**Cyrano : **J'aime beaucoup finir comme ça. En tout cas, un grand merci d'avoir lu ma fic d'une traite. J'ai eu mon bac moi aussi et oui j'en profite pour avancer dans cette fic (le chapitre suivant n'est pas écrit mais le 28 oui) Je ne pense pas que l'on s'est croisées car j'ai passé mon bac en région parisienne et non à Paris même. Je serais ravie de te connaître néanmoins, mon adresse email est ta disposition.

**Tanuki Lady :** Merci merci merci et re merci néanmoins. Là c'est plutôt Dray qui se bouge les fesses, dans le prochain, ce sera Harry ;)

**Amy Keira :** Je suis ravie qu'il t'ait satisfaite ! Merci beaucoup. Et voici le chapitre suivant selon tes souhaits

**Alinemcb54 :** Merci pour ta review et encore une fois pour tes citations. Je suis contente que le chapitre 25 t'ait convenue.

**Crystal d'Avalon :** Merci beaucoup pour ce compliment. J'en suis vraiment très heureuse.

**La Shinigamie :** C'est vrai que ça va lui redonner un peu plus confiance concernant l'effet qu'il produisit sur Harry. Désolée pour la courtesse mais ça allège un peu je trouve. L'essentiel c'est que tu sois au point maintenant XD Merci pour ta review en tout cas

**Angelina de la Cour :** Je suis désolée pour le titre lool je ne cherchais qu'à résumé en quelques mots le chapitre. La relation Harry/Colin est mise un peu en sourdine le chapitre 26 et 27 pour revenir sur un Harry/Draco plus basique. Mais il revient en fanfare au chapitre 28 avec la fin du simili triangle amoureux entre ces trois-là ;) Merci pour ta review

**Lo hana ni :** Merci pour ta review. Voici la suite selon tes souhaits avec un Harry/Draco plus proche que jamais. Dis moi ton pseudo a une signification particulière ?

**Mily Black :** Je suis vraiment très heureuse que tu l'aimes à ce point. Voici un chapitre un peu plus entreprenant que le précédent. C'est bien me connaître que de savoir que je ne dirais rien même sous la torture ;) Je peux juste te dire que l'apothéose est proche. Merci en tout cas

**Suzaku no miko :** Je suis triste que tu ne puisses pas lire la fic avant la rentrée mais une chose est sûr, on en sera au moins au chapitre 30 lool Merci pour ta review

**Leviathoune :** Il va s'en servir effectivement, à sa façon lool Merci pour ta review en tout cas

**Slydawn :** J'avoue que j'ai longtemps séché sur sa dernière réplique lool Heureuse qu'elle te plaise néanmoins. Merci pour ta review et voici la suite ;)

**Oxaline :** Je suis très très heureuse qu'il t'ait plu en tout cas ! Merci pour ta review. J'avais un peu peur pour la lettre justement lool J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant

**Vif d'or** L'échange est pour ce chapitre même si ce n'est pas encore vraiment celui que tu souhaites je penses ;) Merci pour ta review et je suis ravie que le chapitre 25 t'ait convenue.

**Roxy :** Chose dite, chose faite. Je suis heureuse que ça t'ait plu néanmoins et que tu l'ais remarqué. Pour le nombre de reviews, pas de problème, au contraire XD C'est vrai que c'est loin d'être fini et je suis ravie que tu sois accrochée, moi ! Je suis ravie que ma fic te fasse un tel effet lool (même si ça peut être dangereux mdr) Merci pour la lettre et le post lettre lool Tu auras ta réponse au chapitre 28 et 29 plus précisément. Mon inspiration est au summum, rassure toi. Merci beaucoup en tout cas

**Jinks :** Je suis désolée mais entre les résultats du bac et mes activités personnelles, je n'ai pas pu l'écrire avant (ajoute à ça les RAR lool) Ne t'angoisse pas pour si peu lool Oui ça n'allait pas à Dray, d'être aussi défaitiste lool L'update n'est pas très en avance désolée mais je me suis beaucoup concentrée sur le chapitre 28 en fait XD Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre est mieux que le 25 mais je l'espère en tout cas. Merci pour ta review et tout

**Clôtho :** Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ait satisfaite ainsi que tout ce qui le comprend. Pour la panne de réveil, oh oui moi aussi je comprends XD Oui c'est vrai, un peu plus d'action (en catimini) dans ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Merci pour ta review

**Etincelle Nocturne :** Merci beaucoup. C'était l'effet voulu. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant lool

**Maddnambda :** Hum bah déjà il s'est acheté de beaux vêtements lool et là dans ce chapitre, il va essayé une autre technique lool Merci beaucoup pour tes félicitations ;) Pour le PS, juste : XD Merci pour ta review

**Ptit Bou :** Merci, je suis ravie que tu ais aimé. De rien pour les RAR, je l'avais promis ;) **Re Ptit Bou** : Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait XD Je venais juste de finir d'écrire ce chapitre quand j'ai lu ta review lool J'espère qu'il te plaira !

**Lovely A :** Vraiment ? Je le trouve on ne peut plus banal moi mdr. Entrevue ? Hum plus ou moins mais la vrai chapitre 28 lool Merci pour ta review en tout cas

**Umbre77 : **Ça me rassure un peu et c'est vrai qu'écrire une review peut parfois être terrifiant, je connais la chose lool même si c'est à moindre degré. En tout cas, ce n'est pas du tout mon genre d'envoyer balader les gens qui m'écrivent des reviews et sincèrement, je n'arrive même pas à comprendre cette manière de réagir. Moi je suis toujours super contente et étonnée même au bout de 700 reviews lool. Mdr concernant ta discussion sur MSN avec Zoomalfoy. En tout cas, tu as bien fait de m'écrire cette review ;) Ta fic est merveilleuse et je t'interdis à mon tour de la dénigrer ;) Pour l'épaule de Colin, je crois que j'ai trouvé ! Je suis ravie que « ma » Pansy te plaise. Je pense que Dray avait besoin d'amis fiables tout comme Harry. Impressionnée mutuellement ? Hum … mdr, oui c'est sûr lool. Je suis heureuse que le chapitre 25 t'ait plu et amusé surtout. Je sais que ce chapitre était court mais c'est pour me permettre de publier plus vite et aussi parce que c'est plus facile à écrire comme ça. Je suis vraiment très très heureuse que tu aimes en tout cas. Une troisième ? Que demander de plus XD Merci beaucoup beaucoup

**Goldhedwige : **L'essentiel c'est que tu l'ais lu lool Heureuse que mes deux descriptions (radicalement opposées XD) t'aient convenue. Si si bientôt. C'est peut être la 572e fois que je lis ça mais c'est la 572e assurément que j'en suis ravie (et toujours très étonnée XD) Merci pour ta review.

Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter **une bonne lecture** à présent ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 26 :** Envie d'être un vampire à ce moment là

* * *

Harry écoutait d'une oreille distraite les noms défiler par paire. La frontière entre les deux maisons était sur le point le céder, du fait de ces travaux de groupes imposés. Un sourire amusé se peignit bientôt sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il nota que son meilleur ami devait faire équipe avec Pansy. 

Les noms continuèrent à paraître, sans jamais l'ombre d'un Potter nommé. Sans doute, était ce dû à son retard de plus d'un quart d'heure. Son sommeil plutôt lourd était en cause certes, mais le fait qu'il était allergique à la quasi-totalité des plantes utilisées ici, était un facteur non négligeable dans sa hardiesse matinale.

Le jeune homme masqua un bâillement du revers de la main et rencontra furtivement le regard du préfet serpentard à l'autre bout de la salle.

« … et Monsieur Potter, vous irez vous occuper du _Calypso Bulbosa Occidentalis_ dans la dernière rangée »

« Tout seul ? » Rétorqua l'étudiant aussitôt

« Non avec Monsieur Malfoy, je viens de vous le dire » Reprit le professeur Chourave, fâchée de constater qu'il n'écoutait pas à nouveau.

Son regard s'orienta alors prudemment en direction de son nouvel équipier tandis qu'il se remémorait, peu à peu, son rêve de la nuit passée. Les joues du survivant prirent une teinte rosée à cette pensée, ce qu'il eut bien du mal à cacher. Harry réalisa qu'ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole depuis près d'une semaine, deux jours, quinze heures et deux minutes.

_Il ne me manque plus que les secondes et on pourra définitivement lire mon prénom dans la définition de « pitoyable » _Songea-t-il, agacé par son propre comportement.

Quelques bribes de sa conversation avec Dean et Seamus lui revinrent également en tête, le mettant face à l'évidence : Il n'était pas prêt d'oublier ses sentiments pour un certain blond égoïste.

De son côté, Draco considéra son équipier silencieusement, leurs derniers mots échangés tournant en boucle dans sa tête.

_Pourquoi faut il que je sois tombé amoureux de la personne qui me déteste le plus à Poudlard ?_

Le jeune homme s'égara malgré lui sur la silhouette élancée du brun et se mordit violemment l'intérieur de la joue lorsqu'il se sentit peu à peu réagir.

_Par Merlin, je suis vraiment en manque moi_.

L'attrapeur tourna soudain son regard vers leur professeur commun et rétorqua avec un brin d'insolence :

« Et pourquoi est-ce que tous les binômes sont mixtes sauf le notre ? »

« Parce que vous êtes arrivés tous les deux avec plus de dix minutes de retard et que les groupes étaient déjà formés, Monsieur Malfoy » Répondit d'une voix glacée la vieille femme

« Mais je vous ais déjà dit que … » Reprit Harry à son tour

« Je ne veux rien savoir de plus Monsieur Potter, cinquième rangée et que je ne vous entende plus ! » L'interrompit le professeur Chourave, passablement énervée

Laissant échapper un soupir, Harry rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la place qui lui avait été attitré. Draco le rejoint aussitôt et s'installa à ses côtés, sans un mot ni même un regard. L'attrapeur gryffondor fut troublé par l'indifférence du serpentard, habitué malgré lui à ses commentaires déplacés ou à ses mains un peu trop aventureuses. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de se mordre l'intérieur de la joue à l'idée qu'il préférerait nettement le contact de ses doigts sur sa cuisse plutôt que cette ignorance froide.

« Très bien maintenant, vous n'avez plus qu'à suivre les indications notées sur la plaquette, je viendrais évaluer le résultat dans une demi heure »

Détachant ladite plaquette, Draco balada longuement son regard sur les instructions à suivre, tout en examinant la plante venimeuse.

« Je suis sûr que je suis allergique » Songea à haute voix le brun en contemplant les racines rosées et épineuses.

« J'ai vérifié moi-même Monsieur Potter, il n'y aucun risque d'allergie alors enfilez des gants et coupez deux centimètres de racine comme indiqué » Rétorqua aussitôt le professeur Chourave qui passait entre les rangs pour s'assurer du bon fonctionnement des groupes.

Contraint de s'exécuter, le jeune homme s'empara des gants à l'autre bout de la table et frôla au passage la main du serpentard, les faisant frissonner de concert. Le jeune homme se saisit ensuite d'une première racine quand tout à coup, les autres racines se mirent à frémir dangereusement.

Surpris, Harry relâcha la racine dans un premier réflexe avant de la reprendre dans sa main gauche, sous le regard avisé du serpentard. L'adolescent jeta spontanément un coup d'œil en direction du sécateur posé à côté de la plaquette et n'osa s'adresser à son équipier pour le récupérer. Remarquant sa soudaine fixation, Draco souleva son coude pour attraper l'outil et le passa au brun.

Il frôla ses doigts au passage.

Harry rencontra alors le regard doucement azuré du blond et baissa les yeux instinctivement, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il reporta ainsi son attention sur la fameuse plante et commença à couper quelques centimètre à la pointe de sa première racine. Cependant, celle-ci n'apprécia guère son geste et commença à remuer, lâchant quelques couinements inquiétants. Déconcerté, le jeune homme s'empressa de finir sa coupe quand soudain une racine vint s'agripper à son gant et déchira le latex grâce à une épine.

Celle-ci se colla alors contre la peau du brun et débuta un processus de sucions, responsable d'une éminente marque rouge.

Harry laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif sous la douleur. Il sentit soudain les doigts gantés du serpentard retirer violemment la racine et lui couper les deux centimètres responsables de son agressivité. Le jeune homme leva alors prudemment les yeux en direction de son sauveur et murmura un léger merci.

Draco haussa les épaules et déposa le morceau coupé dans un sachet en face de lui.

« Je devrais peut être le faire »

« Tu penses peut être que tu es meilleurs que moi » Ne put se retenir de répliquer le gryffondor, agacé par l'indifférence du serpentard (même si elle était on ne peut plus légitime)

« Je voulais juste t'éviter une allergie, maintenant à toi de voir » Soupira Draco, fatigué par ce jeu incessant.

« Le professeur Chourave a dit que ce n'était pas allergène »

« Le professeur Chourave a déclaré que son mari s'était transformé en tomate » Rétorqua le préfet serpentard, observant avec dédain la vieille femme ébouriffée

« Je ne vois pas le rapport » Déclara le brun qui enfilait un nouveau gant

« Tant pis pour toi » Conclut le blond

Les deux adolescents se défièrent un instant du regard avant de détourner les yeux au même moment, déstabilisés. Harry pressa son pouce contre la racine de son choix avant de lui enlever quelques centimètres avec son sécateur.

Etonnement, l'opération se passa sans le moindre frétillement ou couinement. L'adolescent releva ensuite les yeux vers ceux de son équipier, fier de sa manœuvre.

L'attrapeur serpentard demeura impassible, feuilletant le questionnaire à remplir. Le gryffondor poursuivit ainsi la première étape et tenta de couper une seconde racine mais celle-ci semblait plus réticente que la précédente.

Et … ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

« Aie ! J'en reviens pas ces deux-là m'ont mordu et maintenant … je saigne » Soupira le survivant en remarquant quelques gouttes sang sous le tissus transparent.

Furieux, Harry retira ses gants brusquement et déclara avec fermeté, approchant sa main au dessus de la plante hargneuse :

« Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te … » La menaça-t-il tandis que les feuilles semblaient se courber sous la puissance émanant de sa main

Draco enserra aussitôt les doigts de son équipier entre les siens avant de la détourner du _Calypso Bulbosa Occidentalis_, plaquant sa main sous la sienne contre la table.

« Tu ne tueras pas cette plante car tu ne veux pas gâcher nos moyennes »

Harry fronça les sourcils et ne quitta pas des yeux son partenaire, résolu à se venger de cette plante machiavélique. Draco quant à lui, soutint son regard sans faillir et se perdit dans l'éclat émeraude de ses yeux, longuement. Il sentit bientôt son regard dériver vers les lèvres de son interlocuteur, comme par instinct. Cela faisait déjà si longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas effleurer. Harry eut la même pensée. Il baissa les yeux vers sa main, prisonnière sous celle du serpentard. Baissant les yeux à son tour, Draco retira aussitôt ses doigts et masqua du mieux qu'il pu la rougeur de ses joues derrière la plaquette d'instruction.

« Vous n'avez toujours pas fini vous deux ? Aller activez vous un peu. Monsieur Malfoy, commencez donc par vous mettre derrière Monsieur Potter pour appuyer sur les racines réfractaires pendant qu'il les coupe. Je sais que vous sortez du lit mais mettez y un peu plus d'énergie, par Merlin ! » S'exclama le professeur Chourave avant de retourner à l'avant de la serre

Un silence s'installa progressivement entre les deux étudiants.

Draco balada son regard un long moment sur la plaquette d'instruction à la recherche d'une échappatoire, tandis que Harry contemplait l'extraordinaire couleur blanchâtre de ses gants. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé entre eux bien que leurs esprits étaient en ébullition. Harry leva les yeux en direction des autres groupes pour remarquer que beaucoup se tenaient comme l'avait recommandé le professeur Chourave.

Sans la moindre ambiguïté bien sûr.

« C'est sûr, ils n'ont pas couché avec leur équipier, eux »

« Je te demande pardon ? Rétorqua Draco en levant la tête brusquement, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu … ce qu'il avait entendu.

_Par Merlin_.

Les joues du survivant s'empourprèrent à une vitesse fulgurante lorsqu'il comprit qu'il avait dit tout haut, ce qu'il pensait tout bas. Draco fronça les sourcils face à cette réaction du brun et se retint difficilement de ne pas sourire. Le jeune homme s'empara alors d'une paire de gant à l'autre bout de la table et l'enfila sans plus attendre. Laissant échapper un soupir, Harry réajusta les siens et se plaça face à la plante particulièrement agressive. Il put presque ressentir le froissement de sa robe au moment où le jeune homme se plaça derrière lui, restant à une distance bien trop raisonnable pour quelqu'un comme lui.

« Je suppose que c'est pour ça que tout les groupes sont mixtes »

« Ce n'est pas ce qui doit te déranger le plus … » Rétorqua Harry instinctivement

« Effectivement » Chuchota le serpentard tout en passant ses bras de part et d'autre du brun

« Ne t'avise pas de dépasser les limites de cette table, Malfoy » Le prévint-il machinalement

« Ce n'est pas moi qui tire sur les pans de ta robe pour te rapprocher contre moi »

« Tu n'atteignais pas la plante sinon » Se défendit le gryffondor, le haut des joues, empourprés

« Cela va de soit » Répondit Draco, un sourire en coin

Tandis qu'il pouvait sentir _son_ souffle caresser les cheveux courts à la base de sa nuque, Harry se saisit du sécateur. Il approcha sa main gauche d'une première racine pour évaluer leur degré d'énervement. L'adolescent glissa ensuite deux doigts sous un bulbe pour le soulever légèrement avant de commencer à couper la pointe avec sa main droite.

« N'ai pas peur » Lui murmura le blond en le voyant trembler

« Je n'ai pas peur » Affirma le brun en continuant à couper

« Pourquoi tu trembles alors ? »

« Tais toi »

Une fois sa découpe achevée, l'attrapeur gryffondor glissa sa main sous celle de son équipier pour s'attaquer à une nouvelle racine. Il renouvela l'opération de nombreuses fois. Dans le cadre de ce travail pratique, c'était vraiment plus facile à deux, dans un cadre plus intime, c'était plus difficile que tout. Draco promena un instant son regard sur la peau doucement hâlée de son cou, se sentant brusquement une envie d'être un vampire. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de souffler doucement sur sa nuque offerte, fasciné par le hérissement du duvet présent.

« Arrête ça » Murmura son équipier d'une voix chevrotante

« Arrêter quoi ? » Reprit le serpentard en appuyant plus fermement sur une racine agitée

Contrarié, le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en continuant avec le sécateur. Il pouvait presque s'imaginer chaque muscle de son torse pressé contre son dos et redessiner à la perfection le moindre grain de sa peau.

« Il ne m'en reste plus que huit » Annonça Harry à haute voix

Il put sentir l'attrapeur serpentard acquiescer derrière lui alors que son menton frôlait son épaule discrètement. Ce dernier poussa soudain un juron lorsqu'une racine, plus maligne que les autres, réussit à lui mordre le doigt. Harry abandonna un court instant son sécateur et effleura d'une furtive caresse le pouce du blond pour faire disparaître la coupure.

« Merci » Lui murmura le serpentard, quelques minutes plus tard, à l'oreille

Le survivant demeura silencieux et poursuivit sa tâche. Le regard de l'héritier Malfoy se posa une nouvelle fois sur la nuque de son équipier. Il en avait des crampes jusque dans son pantalon. Le jeune homme leva alors les yeux vers le haut de la serre pour essayer de penser à autre chose.

« Tu attends qu'un oiseau tombe du ciel peut être » Rétorqua au bout de quelques minutes Harry

« Non, j'essaye de ne plus penser à toi » Répondit du tac au tac Draco

Les joues du brun prirent une couleur rosée assez rapidement à cette remarque.

_Par Merlin_.

L'attrapeur gryffondor chassa d'un geste de la main celle du blond pour se saisir d'une nouvelle racine. Il serra le bulbe entre ses doigts élancés avant de couper un bout de son extrémité.

Un frisson le traversa soudainement de toute part, et le contact de _ses_ lèvres contre son cou n'était pas innocent.

Le jeune homme ne put que frémir à la sensation de sa langue longeant la jugulaire de son cou, lui faisant perdre tous ses moyens.

« Arrête » Murmura-t-il une première fois

Ignorant ses mots, l'attrapeur serpentard apposa sa bouche au creux de son cou dans un baiser papillon.

« S'il te plait » Articula Harry avec peu de conviction

Les lèvres de Draco semblaient redessiner chaque lettre de l'alphabet à la base de sa nuque, lui faisant voir trente-six chandelles. Les paupières du survivant se fermèrent un instant avant de se rouvrir aussitôt.

« Draco … je t'en pris » Soupira-t-il fiévreusement

Malgré le premier avertissement du brun, le bras droit du préfet quitta la table pour venir s'enrouler autour de la taille de son ancien amant et le rapprocher contre lui. Le sécateur rouge tomba soudain des mains de Harry pour venir s'écraser sur le carrelage de la table.

Heureusement qu'ils étaient au fond de la salle et que le professeur Chourave était occupée avec un autre groupe.

La bouche du serpentard s'égara un instant sur la peau sensible juste en dessous de son oreille avant de redescendre le long de son cou. L'attrapeur gryffondor sentit bientôt les dents blanches de son équipier marquer doucement sa peau dans un suçon.

Un gémissement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres à ce contact.

Le bras de Draco se resserra progressivement autour de lui, responsable de l'imminent froissement de sa robe. Ses lèvres, quant à elles, s'exerçaient avec brio contre sa peau, témoignage de son appartenance.

Le jeune homme ne voulait qu'une chose : Le repousser, seulement il ne s'en sentait pas la force, il ne s'en sentait pas vraiment l'envie.

Il avait un besoin irrépressible de le sentir contre lui.

À nouveau.

La bouche du blond quitta soudain l'empreinte laisser sur sa peau. Ses lèvres remontèrent dangereusement le dessin de sa mâchoire, à quelques centimètres à peine de ses lèvres. Harry inclina doucement son visage et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Draco.

Leurs souffles s'enlacèrent et se délacèrent étroitement, à l'approche d'une solution éphémère quand …

Une sonnerie stridente retentit dans la serre, accompagnée de la voix du professeur Chourave pour annoncer la fin du cours. Les deux étudiants se séparèrent brusquement, comme tirés violemment hors de leur bulle précédente.

Leurs regards se croisèrent furtivement avant qu'ils ne se détachent tout aussi rapidement.

* * *

**(À suivre) **

Niark niark niark

Un rapprochement plus qu'attendu

Un presque baiser

Mmm … vous m'en voulez ?

Je pense que le fait de ne pas précipiter les choses, ne vous fera que d'avantage apprécier 'les vraies retrouvailles entre ces deux-là' (du moins, je l'espère)

Ils ne peuvent pas se tomber dans les bras tout d'un coup comme ça, ça doit se faire progressivement, vous ne pensez pas ?

Allez plus qu'un chapitre encore à attendre ;)

Merci de lire ce fic en tout cas

PS : Pardon pour les fautes d'orthographes présentes dans ce chapitre mais pas 'eu de bêta lecture, juste un gros mal de crâne lool


	27. Une expédition dans la Forêt Interdite

**Titre : **Un Malfoy n'aime pas

**Auteur : **dark.setsuna

**Base : **Harry Potter (jusqu'au tome 4 car je n'ai pas lu le 5 même si je sais ce qui s'y passe)

**Genre : **Slash, lemons, amours contrariés et désillusions

**Pairing : **DracoxHarry

**Avertissement** Cette fic fait allusion à une relation de nature homosexuelle donc si ce genre de rapports vous déplait, passez votre chemin, cela vaut mieux …

**Rating : ****M **pour plusieurs scènes plus ou moins graphiques par la suite

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon grand désespoir) mais sont la propriété de JKR (inutile de retourner le couteau dans la plaie) Seule cette fiction est à moi.

**Note&Co :** Une update un peu en avance cette fois, je doute que cela vous dérange foncièrement ;) Toujours pas de bêta lecture par contre, donc pardon pour les fautes (d'orthographes ou d'innatention). Toutes les plantes citées dans les chapitres 26 et 27 viennent du site de l'encyclopédie libre, _Wikipedia _qui m'a bien aidé, je le confesse.

**Remerciements :** Comme souvent, un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic (et particulièrement, à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review). Et maintenant les fameuses RAR dignes de ce nom :

- **Serpentis-Draco :** Fallait bien réchauffer un peu l'atmosphère entre eux deux ;) Merci pour ta review. Pourquoi aussi tôt ? Hum parce que je préfère ne pas bousculer les choses.

- **Alinemcb54 :** Merci beaucoup. J'en suis vraiment ravie.

- **Crystal d'Avalon :** Pour faire monter leur degré de frustration lool. Ce chapitre répare quelque peu cet affront rassure toi. Heureuse que le chapitre 26 t'ait plus, j'espère qu'il en sera de même de celui-là. Merci en tout cas

- **Jessy :** Je trouve aussi. Merci beaucoup

- **Amy Keira :** Je suis vraiment contente que ma vision te convienne. Je préfère y aller lentement mais sûrement pour un minimum de crédibilité. Merci pour ta review

- **Lovely A :** Oui c'est le prochain, quoique celui-là amène bien la chose mine de rien (petit à petit) Merci en tout cas

- **Onarluca :** J'espère que tu ne les verras pas là non plus XD Merci pour ta review

- **Maddnambda : **Je suis désolée pour mon sadisme précédent, mais je raffole de ce genre de fin XD Même à lire, c'est frustrant c'est vrai mais ça donne envie lool. Je cherche avant tout à faire transparaître la frustration des deux protagonistes, qui comme vous, aurez bien aimé aller plus loin XD. Dray me plait aussi. Ravie que tu ais aimé. Mdr pour le PS. Merci beaucoup

- **Clôtho : **Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu ais su lire entre les lignes aussi bien. C'est vrai que Harry est pathétique parfois, c'est parce qu'il amoureux non ? Je très contente que tu apprécies réellement ma fic. Ravie que ce moment t'ait plu (dire que j'ai hésité quant à le supprimer XD) Merci pour ta review

- **Marion-Moune :** J'en suis ravie. Merci beaucoup

- **Lo hana ni : **Merci pour la petite explication de ton pseudo. J'aime bien arrêter mes chapitres à des moments aussi cruciaux, c'est terriblement grisant XD Merci pour ta review, je suis ravie que le chapitre 26 t'ait plu autant.

- **Roxie-Angel :** Même au bout de 700, j'apprécie toujours autant. Merci en tout cas pour cette petite review, je suis très heureuse que ma fic te plaise. Pour les réconciliations de Dray et de Harry : prochainement ;)

- **Slydawn : **C'est le but (pour Harry et Dray surtout). C'est vrai ça, moi ça ne m'arrive jamais :( Merci pour ta review

- **Inooka :** Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Une review m'apporte toujours quelque chose, au minimum un sourire. Je préfère la flemmardise au désintérêt en effet. L'essentiel c'est de lire. Je suis heureuse que c'est ce qui te plait car c'était en réalité le but de cette fic (ce que je reproche indirectement à plusieurs fics moi aussi). Par la lenteur, j'essaye d'être le plus crédible possible c'est tout. Je suis heureuse que ça te convienne en tout cas. Tu as bien cerné le chapitre 26, rien à redire. Je suis contente que tous ces éléments te plaisent. Pour ton souhait, hum ça serait trop simple lool. J'aime la complexité XD. Désolée pour cette marque de sadisme absolu mais j'en raffole XD Je cherchais juste à créer une certaine frustration chez Dray et Harry. Je préfère cette longueur à quatre lignes moi ;) De rien de rien, merci de lire surtout. Je demande qu'une nouvelle review lool. Merci beaucoup pour celle-ci.

- **Inuki :** Merci, c'est vrai que ça fait du bien quand c'est fini XD. De rien, j'avais promis. Merci pour tes commentaires sur le chapitre 25. Je me doutais que j'étais la seule à avoir encore la lettre en tête (logique XD). En effet, il ne l'a pas lu avant car elle était sous son lit et qu'il croyait que Dray ne lui avait pas répondu du fait de la rentrée. Ton idée peut être intéressante mais pour une autre fic lool. Je ne suis pas si portée sur la religion pourtant, c'est juste que ce sont les meilleurs adjectifs que je connais pour ne pas tomber dans le vulgaire. Désolée pour cette fin sadique mais c'était nécessaire pour eux, je t'assure. L'attente n'est pas si longue que ça moi je trouve, j'ai fait pire. C'est un beau compliment en tout cas, ça doit être parce que le slash est nettement plus explicite dans cette fic XD. Mdr c'est déjà ça lool. Heureuse que tu aimes toujours et un grand merci.

- **BadAngel666 :** Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aimes toujours. Il y aura déjà celui-là. Merci pour ton soutien. Je te souhaite un bel été moi aussi.

- **La Shinigamie :** Oh oui, ils la haïssent XD Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas. La fin pas avant longtemps (10 à 15 chapitres encore je pense). Merci pour ta review.

- **Trallala : **Merci beaucoup. J'en suis très heureuse car c'est vraiment ce que je voulais ;)

- **Ptit Bou :** Non non encore 10 à 15 chapitres à tenir lool. Mes idées commencent vraiment après mdr. Vraiment ? ça me touche beaucoup. C'était le but niark niark niark. De rien de rien XD

- **Novalie :** Mieux vaut tard que jamais XD. Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise en tout cas. Ravie que l'évolution de leur couple te convienne. Merci beaucoup

- **D(****idinette207 ?) :** Merci, ça me suffit. Voici la suite.

- **Loryah : **Désolée, c'est vrai que j'en raffole. Je n'ai pas été encore vraiment sadique avec cette fic tout de même XD Le lemon n'est pas pour tout de suite encore mais bientôt. Je vise plutôt les 40 - 50 selon mon humeur et mon inspiration lool. Je pars en Août oui mais je pourrais sûrement publié ;) Merci pour ta review.

- **Umbre77 :** Mdr. Le fait que tu veuilles la suite est déjà un bon début. Je suis vraiment contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre. Pour le coup du sécateur, juste : XD. Je n'y avais même pas pensé lool. Je certifie à nouveau que je n'envoie pas balader les gens qui m'écrivent des reviews ;) Pour l'épaule de Colin, il faut qu'il gagne la deuxième maintenant XD Je ne trouve pas ça drôle moi non plus, ça fait un peu trop vilain petit canard à mon goût. Je suis très heureuse que tu ais pris goût à cette fic et que tu en apprécies chaque chapitre. Pour ton dernier commentaire, c'est exactement mon avis même si je ne fais que le sous-entendre lool. Une quatrième review ? J'en serais plus que ravie. Merci beaucoup.

- **SusyBones :** Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Pour le lemon ? C'est prévu mais il va encore falloir patienter encore quelques chapitres, désolée. Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas.

- **Tanuki Lady :** Je l'aime bien moi ma fin ;) Oui j'avais peur que cette position soit trop saugrenue mais en y réfléchissant c'était le plus évident (j'ai monté toute une théorie XD). Je suis très très heureuse que cette fic te plaise toujours et que tu désires la suite. Juste merci ;)

- **Mohnn : **Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup d'avoir pris la peine de lire ma fic, en son intégralité, en quelques heures à peine (même moi je n'en ai pas le courage XD). Ensuite, je m'excuse pour cette marque de sadisme précédente mais il est vrai que j'en raffole (même quand ce n'est pas moi qui écrit d'ailleurs, c'est plus grisant). De plus, cette fin était nécessaire pour faire montrer le degré de frustration entre Dray et Harry (celui des lecteurs est indirectement lié, en fait). Je ne cherche en aucun cas à 'attirer des reviews' par ce procédé, ce n'est vraiment pas ma philosophie et même si cette fic ne plaisait pas, je l'écrirais quand même (je ne la publierais pas c'est tout). Quand j'écris une fic, c'est bête à dire mais c'est avant tout pour moi, pour pouvoir lire un condensé de tout ce que j'aime, après qu'elle plaise, c'est sûre que ça me fait extrêmement plaisir, je ne vais pas m'en cacher. De plus, le nombre de review est loin de refléter la qualité d'une fic (ça je peux te l'assurer). Je voulais juste préciser sur ce point, c'est chose faite. En tout cas, je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise et je te remercie pour ta review sincère.

- **Virginie Malfoy :** Merci beaucoup de l'avoir lu d'une traite. Je suis très heureuse qu'elle te plaise. Merci pour ta review.

- **Goldhedwige :** Merci, je trouvais ça amusant moi aussi et typiquement Malfoyien XD Mdr pour ta phrase, ça peut s'appliquer aux femmes aussi, non ? Non tous de parfait petits élèves, c'est vrai qu'ils sont très consciencieux (ou pas réveillés au choix XD) Merci pour ta review.

- **Crackos : **C'est vrai que j'ai pas mal évolué (je change tout le temps d'écriture de toute façon) surtout quand je relis le premier lemon, j'en ai presque honte lool donc je ne fais que le survoler. Ravie que mon écriture soit plus assurée, c'est vrai que là je commence à me sentir un peu comme chez moi dans ce fandom lool. Je suis heureuse que mon chapitre t'ait plu. Sensuel ? Hum c'était le but ;) Merci pour ta review en tout cas.

- **Miss Beatle :** L'essentiel est que tu lises. Je suis absolument d'accord avec ta vision du 'presque baiser' c'est ce que je cherchais. Merci beaucoup pour la phrase mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle est de moi lool, faudrait que je vérifie mdr. Voici la suite. Oui c'est vrai que HP 6 vient de sortir, je n'ai même pas lu 5, je suis franchement en retard là XD mais ça vaut mieux sinon ça va me perturber dans l'écriture de cette fic. Merci pour ta review.

- **Vif d'or : **Je suis très heureuse qu'il t'ait plu, sincèrement. Un grand merci pour ta review.

- **Sahada :** Non ne t'inquiète pas, je sais doser. Ravie que mon « progressivement » te satisfasse. Merci beaucoup

- **Roxy : **Je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ait plu, c'est vrai que là mon imagination est au beau fixe. Mdr, c'est louche mais ça paraît tellement improbable que Harry et Dray aient pu être en retard pour la même raison, à leurs yeux. C'est vrai que là pour se haïr c'est moins évident, c'est idem pour ce chapitre. J'étais moi aussi amusée lorsque Harry dit tout haut ce qu'il pense tout bas, c'est tout à fait lui XD Voici donc la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise quand même ;) Merci pour ta review.

J'ai fini oui ! Malgré le fait que la quasi-totalité de ces RAR se soient effacés hier soir (le chapitre aurait dû être publié hier normalement, enfin ce matin très tôt mais un incident technique m'a retardé grr).

La BO de Shrek 2 qui m'a remonté le moral ce matin ;)

Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter **une bonne lecture** (du moins, je l'espère XD)

* * *

**Chapitre 27 :** Une expédition dans la Forêt Interdite

* * *

Depuis déjà de longues minutes, le jeune homme pouvait sentir le poids de plusieurs regards insistants posés au creux de son cou. Il glissa alors doucement ses doigts contre sa nuque tout en écoutant scrupuleusement les recommandations de Hagrid. L'attrapeur sentit bientôt se dessiner sous sa main la marque incontestable de la possessivité de Draco Malfoy et remonta aussitôt le col de sa chemise, honteux. 

Son regard s'aventura un instant à sa gauche pour croiser les yeux rieurs de Dean, chuchotant quelques mots à l'oreille de Seamus.

C'en était fini de sa prétendue solitude amoureuse aux yeux de tout le monde. Harry baissa la tête un instant, contrarié. Il allait devoir leur fournir une explication à n'en pas douter et ils ne croiront jamais qu'il s'était fait cela tout seul.

_Maudit Malfoy._

Le survivant promenait son regard sur les petits groupes assis dans l'herbe autour du géant discourant, lorsqu'il croisa les yeux grisant du coupable. Ils se scrutèrent un moment avant que Draco ne détourne la tête suite à quelques mots prononcés par Blaise. Un sourire se dessina progressivement au creux des lèvres du blond. Harry aurait mis sa main au feu que le discours du préfet en chef n'avait rien à voir avec ce sourire goguenard.

_L'enfoiré_.

Il était fier de lui en plus. Fier que d'autres (qui plus est gryffondors) aient remarqué 'sa création' et comprit que le brun n'était effectivement plus célibataire. Amusé par la gène de son ancien amant.

L'ennui c'est que personne ici ne viendrait à penser que Draco Malfoy était l'unique responsable.

Ils penseraient plus facilement que c'était un certain gryffondor, en sixième année, plus dévergondé qu'il n'y paraissait, passant beaucoup de ses soirées en compagnie de l'attrapeur vedette.

_Quel idiot. _

Harry écouta d'une oreille distraite les propos de son meilleur ami qui racontait à Hermione, la manière dont Pansy Parkinson en était venue à planter ses ongles dans sa main ce matin, durant les travaux pratiques de Botanique. Le survivant esquissa un sourire tandis que Hagrid distribuait les équipements pour sa soit disante 'Chasse au trésor dans la Forêt Interdite' avec l'autorisation du directeur bien sûr.

Ledit trésor n'était en réalité que quelques plantes et racines pour le soin des animaux aux pattes palmées.

« Pour plus de sécurité, je vous ais repartis en petits groupes de trois, mélangeant délibérément serpentard et gryffondor » Déclara Hagrid, une feuille dans la main « Hum … Harry, veux tu bien énoncer chaque groupe pendant que je vais chercher les besaces en peau de Chamoilion manquantes ? »

Ledit Harry se redressa et attrapa la feuille que lui tendait son ami, promenant un instant sur regard sur les différents groupes répertoriés.

_Par Merlin, dans la famille « j'ai une malédiction sur le dos » …_

« Bon Potter, on a pas toute la journée » Rétorqua soudain une voix que le brun reconnue comme celle de Devon Johnson

Le jeune homme lança un regard noir en direction du serpentard égocentrique avant de débuter son énumération d'une voix morne :

« Hum groupe numéro un : Crabbe, Kyle et Danny. Groupe numéro deux : Ron, Zabini et Dean. Groupe numéro trois … »

Quelques soupirs ou insultes fusèrent à l'annonce des groupes.

« Groupe numéro huit : Neville, Malfoy et moi. Groupe numéro neuf : Hermione, Parkinson et Parvati. Groupe numéro sept : Goyle, Seamus et Johnson … »

Une fois chaque élève réparti dans son groupe et posté à l'entrée de la Forêt Interdite, Hagrid répéta une dernière fois les consignes à suivre et le sortilège d'appel en cas de problème. Ron fit un signe de la tête à l'intention de son meilleur ami pour lui souhaiter bonne chance tandis que Harry contemplait tristement ses deux coéquipiers en rétorquant qu'il ne pouvait compter que sur la chance effectivement. Il échangea ensuite un sourire avec Hermione qui lui répéta une dernière fois le sortilège d'appel (plutôt que de jouer au justicier).

Harry acquiesça en riant et lui recommanda d'en faire autant.

Une fois le départ donné, le jeune homme suivit, sans broncher, ses deux équipiers alors que son regard s'attardait, plus que de raison, sur la silhouette élancée du préfet serpentard marchant devant lui et Neville.

Les groupes ne tardèrent pas à se disséminer dans la Forêt Interdite, chacun avec une liste bien précise d'éléments à rapporter.

« Et bien ça promet … » Soupira Neville qui regardait tout autour de lui avec inquiétude, son angoisse se dirigeant particulièrement sur l'attrapeur serpentard d'ailleurs. « Heureusement que je suis dans le même groupe que toi, Harry »

Un sourire se peignit sur les lèvres du brun à cette remarque, amusé par le peu de courage de son ami. Son regard s'égara de nouveau sur le dos contracté du blond devant lui. Les mots s'échappèrent d'entre ses lèvres machinalement :

« Tu es bien silencieux Malfoy, serais tu donc en train de penser ? » Le questionna-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie

« Je sais que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, Potty mais il faut que tu comprennes que j'ai d'autres priorités parfois » Répliqua Draco d'un ton railleur et insolent

Les yeux du survivant s'étrécirent à cette remarque et il ne tarda pas à fusiller du regard le serpentard.

« Londubat, dis moi ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur la liste » Demanda quelques minutes plus tard Draco, plutôt comme un ordre d'ailleurs.

« La politesse, ce n'est pas fait pour les chiens, Malfoy. Tu faisais moins le fier en première année » Soupira Harry

Ledit Malfoy ignora volontairement sa réplique et s'arrêta de marcher, les bras croiser sur son ventre.

« Alors ? J'attends toujours »

« Euh … une vingtaine de fleurs d'_Allium ursinum_, plus communément appelé « L'ail des ours ». On dit qu'elles poussent à l'ombre des arbres » Bredouilla le gryffondor

« Ce n'est pas une fleur blanche ? » S'exclama Harry selon un lointain souvenir

« Blanche à six pétales, Potter » Soupira Draco, consterné qu'il ne sache pas ça

L'attrapeur serpentard balada un instant son regard entre les arbres autour d'eux avant de se diriger vers un, précisément. Il s'accroupit aussitôt et commença à cueillir le nombre de fleurs demandé. Les deux gryffondors le rejoignirent aussitôt.

Harry s'accroupit à son tour et commença à cueillir tandis que Neville lisait le reste des plantes citées.

Le regard de Draco se posa avec étonnement sur le brun de son coeur, responsable de plusieurs frissons le long de son cou. Ils détournèrent les yeux instinctivement et poursuivirent leur tâche. Alors que Harry coupait soigneusement le haut d'une tige, le jeune homme sentit bientôt la main du blond se poser sur la sienne discrètement, l'effleurant de manière sensuelle. L'étudiant chercha à rester le plus stoïque possible tandis que son corps semblait s'embraser de nouveau à ce contact.

« Je crois que vous en avez assez là …. » Déclara Neville

Les deux adolescents sursautèrent à la voix du gryffondor, penché au dessus d'eux. Les joues de Harry s'empourprèrent à une vitesse surprenante, réalisant que son ami aurait pu les surprendre à tout moment.

« Et ensuite, qu'est ce qu'il y a d'écrit ? » Le questionna l'attrapeur gryffondor pour reprendre constance

* * *

Une heure et demi plus tard, les trois étudiants avaient rassemblé dans leur besace près de neuf éléments répertoriés. Plus que une plante et c'en était fini pour eux de 'la chasse au trésor médicinal'. Harry enleva du revers de sa main une feuille dans ses cheveux sous le regard énigmatique du préfet serpentard. 

Ils n'avaient pas trop rencontré de difficultés jusque là, si ce n'est un essaim d'abeille particulièrement agressifs, quelques minutes plus tôt. Justes quelques piqûres et cris d'angoisse de la part de Neville. Le regard du survivant s'orienta un instant sur le bras de son ancien amant.

Il s'était fait piqué à sa place tout à l'heure.

Sachant pertinemment que l'attrapeur gryffondor était allergique à pas mal de choses, Draco s'était placé devant lui lors d'une offensive des abeilles. Neville n'avait rien remarqué, bien trop préoccupé par sa propre frénésie. Quelques mots en latin s'étaient ensuite échappés des lèvres du préfet serpentard qui, d'un coup de baguette, avait incendié l'essaim tout entier.

Le jeune homme observa discrètement la main de son ancien amant qui grattait légèrement l'endroit de la piqûre, sans qu'aucune expression de douleur ne transparaisse sur son visage.

« Quel est le nom de la dernière plante ? » Questionna Draco en regardant tout autour de lui s'il n'y avait pas un insecte dangereux.

« _Hedera Hélix Erecta._ La plante ainsi que la racine. Hum … c'est une plante grimpante, c'est tout ce qu'il y a d'écrit »

« Jamais entendu parler en tout cas » Confessa le survivant

« Moi non plus » Ajouta Neville en faisant la moue

Draco ne put se retenir de rire bien longtemps.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle, Malfoy ? » Le questionna aussitôt Harry en haussant un sourcil

« C'est simplement une espèce particulière de lierre, bande d'idiots » Soupira le jeune homme entre deux éclats de rire

« Désolé je ne lit pas la Grande Encyclopédie des Plantes Magiques et Curatives chaque soir avant de m'endormir. J'ai d'autres occupations, moi. » Répliqua l'attrapeur gryffondor spontanément.

« Moi aussi » Répondit Draco avec un sourire qui en disait long.

Harry remarqua brusquement l'ambiguïté de sa phrase et baissa les yeux, honteusement. _C'est ce qu'on appelle se jeter dans la gueule du loup_. Songea-t-il aussitôt.

Neville fronça les sourcils, perplexe avant de se retourner sur l'arbre derrière lui.

« Et sur quel type d'arbre, on en trouve le plus souvent ? »

« Hum … n'importe lesquels je dirais. Il faut juste un minimum d'humidité » Répondit Draco sans quitter des yeux le brun de son cœur.

« Comme celui là ? » Le questionna soudain Harry en désignant du doigt, un lierre derrière le serpentard.

Les trois adolescents s'approchèrent de la plante en question sans plus attendre.

Le préfet serpentard détailla le feuillage du lierre avant d'affirmer que c'était bien cette espèce étant donné la rondeur de ses feuilles et la longueur de ses tiges dressées. L'ennui maintenant, était que l'un d'eux devait monter en haut de l'arbre pour commencer à détacher la plante et surtout éviter d'abîmer les feuilles, le plus possible. Harry fut naturellement désigné par ses deux équipiers, l'un étant bien trop peureux pour grimper et l'autre prétextant qu'il fallait quelqu'un de plus fort pour lui faire la courte échelle.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils devant ces deux prétextes minables et laissa échapper un soupir. Il rattacha correctement ses lacets sous le regard avisé de son ami et de son ancien amant. Puis, il s'avança vers le serpentard juste à côté du tronc.

« Fait attention à ne pas déchirer trop de feuilles en montant, Harry » Lui recommanda Neville doucement

« Si tu me laisses tomber, tu le regretteras » Prévint le gryffondor à l'intention du serpentard

« N'inverse pas les rôles, Potter » Répondit du tac au tac Draco

Le serpentard perçut un léger trouble dans les yeux du brun à ces mots avant qu'il ne secoue la tête. Harry appuya alors sa main sur l'épaule contractée de son ancien amant avant de poser son pied sur sa main pour se hisser en haut de l'arbre.

Draco souleva le gryffondor doucement pour qu'il puisse atteindre une première branche.

L'attrapeur gryffondor passa un premier genou dans un creux avant de sentir la main du serpentard se poser sur son mollet pour l'aider à grimper correctement. Une fois en haut et dans une position à peu prêt stable, Harry commença à détacher précautionneusement le lierre du tronc quand ce dernier se mit à remuer.

Le jeune homme s'immobilisa un moment, déconcerté.

Plus rien.

Harry reprit donc son activité et réussit presque à le détacher entièrement quand l'arbre se mit à trembler de toutes ses feuilles et à geindre.

« Par Merlin »

« Harry, ça va ? » L'appela aussitôt la voix de Neville inquiète

L'adolescent rencontra le regard troublé du serpentard alors que celui-ci lui intimait de sauter, qu'il le rattraperait de toute façon. Harry se remémora alors l'épisode où il s'était retrouvé dans les bras du blond suite à une certaine chute au cours d'un entraînement de Quidditch, à la rentrée des vacances.

Il hésita un peu, angoissé à l'idée que Neville se doute de quelque chose entre eux.

Seulement l'arbre, de mauvaise humeur, semblait en avoir décidé autrement et il tomba à la renverse malgré lui. À plus d'un mètre du sol, Harry sentit les bras du serpentard se refermer derrière son dos et sous ses jambes. Son regard croisa furtivement celui de son sauveur avant qu'il ne se laisse glisser jusqu'au sol pour ne pas éveiller les soupçon de Neville.

Harry bredouilla un léger merci avant de se retourner vers son ami.

« Harry, est ce que ça va ? Pour la première fois, je suis heureux que Malfoy fasse équipe avec nous » Avoua le gryffondor spontanément

Ledit Malfoy le fusilla du regard à ces mots et se retourna vers le tronc de l'arbre. Les deux gryffondors firent de même au bout de quelques minutes.

Le lierre était dans un piteux état et son propriétaire, grognon.

« On va pouvoir en prendre qu'une petite partie, je crois » Commenta Neville

Ils choisirent alors de conserver qu'un tiers de plante en raison de l'agitation de l'arbre. Ils ne voulaient surtout pas s'aventurer à l'énerver d'avantage.

« Bon bah je crois qu'on fini cette fois » Se réjouit Harry

« Il n'y a plus rien sur la liste, oui. Heureusement car je n'allais plus tenir très longtemps. Il me faut à tout prix des toilettes » Confessa le gryffondor

« Il nous reste encore plus d'un quart d'heure de marche, Neville » L'informa l'attrapeur de sa maison

« Va derrière un arbre, idiot » Rétorqua Draco d'un ton railleur

« Pour me faire frapper ? Sans façon » Répondit Neville en détaillant craintivement l'arbre responsable de leurs déboires.

« Celui-là est sûr normalement » Déclara le préfet serpentard en désignant un châtaignier à quelques pas.

« Je peux vraiment lui faire confiance, Harry ? » Le questionna le jeune homme méfiant et inquiet

« Oui, cet arbre n'est pas ensorcelé » Répondit le brun en l'examinant du regard

Le gryffondor acquiesça et se dirigea d'un pas incertain vers le châtaignier avant de disparaître derrière son tronc.

Harry réalisa brusquement qu'il était seul avec _lui_.

Le jeune homme essaya de rester le plus serein possible tandis qu'un papillon attira son attention. Draco observa l'attrapeur silencieusement, intrigué par son comportement des plus étranges. Harry s'avança lentement vers le papillon aux ailes scintillantes quand il se prit les pieds dans une racine. Deux bras se refermèrent par réflexe autour de sa taille pour lui épargner une chute douloureuse. Ils ne prononcèrent aucun mot, conscients que Neville pouvait toujours les entendre de là où il était.

Le jeune homme imprudent baissa les yeux sur les bras du serpentard reposant autour de son ventre.

Il apposa lentement ses mains sur ses poignets pour sortir de son étreinte quand il sentit le blond tressaillir à ce contact. Troublé, Harry retroussa légèrement ses manches pour dévoiler la raison de ce sursaut. Le jeune homme remarqua que son ancien amant semblait se crisper dans son dos, mal à l'aise. Harry découvrit alors, avec épouvante, les brûlures sur ses poignets. Il reconnut aussitôt la marque de ses doigts et ne put retenir un gémissement d'effroi.

« Par Merlin, je … »

La colère de ce jour-là l'avait conduit à le blesser malgré lui. Il ne s'en était même pas aperçu tellement il était furieux contre le serpentard à ce moment là. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit violemment tandis que Draco ne lui avait jamais reproché, ni même signifié, son emportement.

« Excuse moi » Murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée

Les doigts du jeune homme effleurèrent avec douceur leurs empreintes précédentes, malgré les tressaillements du blond. Ce dernier resta silencieux néanmoins. Et, les brûlures disparurent progressivement sous les caresses du gryffondor. Harry se retourna lentement pour se retrouver face au préfet serpentard, ses mains enveloppants toujours les poignets de l'étudiant.

Il rencontra le regard fiévreux de l'attrapeur serpentard et le contempla longuement. Harry songea à leur baiser avorté de ce matin. Draco eut la même pensée tandis que ses yeux redessinaient la courbe de _ses_ lèvres pensivement.

L'espace séparant encore leurs deux bouches semblaient diminuer de seconde en seconde.

Draco glissa doucement une main dans le dos du brun pour le rapprocher contre lui, lascivement. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent dans une infime caresse avant de se toucher plus franchement et de s'embrasser sensuellement.

Juste le contact de leurs bouches pour un espoir retrouvé.

Un baiser sans sexe, tout en tendresse.

Les doigts du serpentard se crispèrent derrière son dos avant que leurs lèvres ne se séparent pour reprendre un peu d'air.

Les deux étudiants ne se quittèrent pas des yeux et s'écartèrent doucement l'un de l'autre, certains que Neville n'allait pas tarder à revenir. Le gryffondor un brin peureux, les rejoignit en effet, quelques minutes après.

Ils reprirent le chemin de la sortie sans plus attendre, parlant (se taquinant) comme si de rien était.

* * *

**(À suivre)**

Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que prévu en fait, beaucoup de scènes se sont rajoutées au fil du chemin XD

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus néanmoins.

J'aimerais beaucoup connaître votre avis alors surtout n'hésitez pas (je ne mord pas XD)

Merci de lire cette fic en tout cas.


	28. Le droit de t’embrasser maintenant 1

**Titre : **Un Malfoy n'aime pas

**Auteur : **dark.setsuna

**Base : **Harry Potter (jusqu'au tome 4 car je n'ai pas lu le 5 même si je sais ce qui s'y passe)

**Genre : **Slash, lemons, amours contrariés et désillusions

**Pairing : **DracoxHarry

**Avertissement : **Cette fic fait allusion à une relation de nature homosexuelle donc si ce genre de rapports vous déplait, passez votre chemin, cela vaut mieux …

**Rating : ****M **pour plusieurs scènes plus ou moins graphiques par la suite

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon grand désespoir) mais sont la propriété de JKR (inutile de retourner le couteau dans la plaie) Seule cette fiction est à moi.

**Note&Co :** Ce chapitre a eu le droit à une bêta lecture cette fois-ci. Merci à Daiya pour ses commentaires/corrections/propositions. Il faut quand même savoir que ce chapitre a été réécrit plus de cinq fois XD

**Remerciements :** De nouveau, merci à tous ceux qui suivent régulièrement cette fic et ne s'en lassent pas. Voici maintenant les RAR du chapitre précédent :

- **Onarluca : **Merci pour ta review. Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise à ce point et c'est un plaisir pour moi de vous offrir un nouveau chapitre chaque semaine.

- **Lo hana ni :** Des envies de meurtre ? XD Merci pour tes compliments mais pauvre Neville tout de même, ça n'aurait pas été aussi drôle s'il n'avait pas été là. Ils vont être ensemble et plus tôt que tu ne le crois. Je suis heureuse que ma scène sur la découverte des brûlures t'ait plue. Pourquoi tu aimes de moins en moins Harry :( ? Ça n'aurait pas vraiment cadrer avec sa personnalité lool, lui qui reproche à Dray d'avoir frapper Colin, ça se serait de moquer du monde. Merci pour ta review en tout cas.

- **Alinemcb54 : (chapitre 27)** Merci beaucoup. Je suis ravie que le temps que je prends à peaufiner chaque détail soit utile **(chapitre 1)** Tu as tout relu ? Et bien … merci beaucoup. Chapeau franchement, moi ça me prendrait la nuit entière XD Je suis touchée que tu aimes autant, ça me ravie même. Il l'a toujours oui, je n'ai pas oublié. Elle va faire sa réapparition dans quelques chapitres. Il l'aime et par conséquent, veut lui rester fidèle. Pas de problème là-dessus, ce sera un peu plus précisé au chapitre 29. Un grand merci pour tes deux reviews et le PS.

- **Amy Keira :** Je suis ravie que tu ais aimé et que la présence de Neville ne t'ait pas dérangée outre mesure. Contente que ma fin t'ait convenue. Voici la suite selon ton souhait.

- **Daiya :** Merci encore une fois pour ta review. J'y ais déjà largement répondu donc inutile de recommencer. Encore merci pour tes conseils concernant ce chapitre, s'il est potable, c'est grâce à toi. Tu vas le relire, hein dis ?

- **Ptit bou :** Merci pour ta review. J'aime qu'on me harcèle XD Ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant. Initier plein de monde ? Vraiment ? Et bien … merci beaucoup. Un fan club ? Pourquoi pas XD (vive les chevilles après) Voici la suite, j'espère que ton attente sera récompensée.

- **La Shinigamie : **Oui, le fameux baiser. Merci pour ta review. Voici la suite avec encore plus de mélange de salive XD

- **Mohnn :** Moi aussi ça m'arrive, mais je suis une vraie limace à chaque fois car je lis parfois trois fois la même phrase pour ne manquer aucun détail XD Désolée, le sadisme est une autre personnalité chez moi lool. C'est bien que la frustration transparaisse, c'était mon but. J'avais quelques doutes concernant ta remarque sur les reviews, c'est pour ça que j'ai préféré mettre les choses au clair tout de suite. Je suis heureuse que tu comprennes ma vision en tout cas. Sans pour autant que ce soient des reproches ou réclamations, il y a parfois beaucoup de personne qui cherche à lire simplement une scène érotique et qui félicite l'auteur par exemple pour un récit graveleux sans la moindre intrigue, moi je n'aime pas ça. Je suis contente que tu ais bien aimé mon chapitre. Voici la suite avant le 25 selon tes souhaits. Merci pour ta review en tout cas.

- **Serpentis-Draco :** Merci beaucoup, j'en suis très heureuse. Je suis ravie que ces détails t'aient plue.

- **Lu :** Je publie plus vite que mon ombre XD enfin j'aimerais bien lool. Je suis ravie que ce rapprochement te plaise et pour ta question, ce chapitre y répond intégralement. Voici la suite (assez vite). De rien, c'est moi qui te remercie de me lire et de me laisser une review.

- **Eillis :** Il fallait bien un peu de tendresse dans ce monde de bruts XD Merci

- **Tanuki Lady : **Merci pour ta review. Ravie que le chapitre 27 t'ait autant plue. Contente que leur baiser échangé dans le dos de Neville t'ait satisfait. Plus long c'est vrai, celui-ci aussi d'ailleurs à cause ou grâce à Daiya. Voici la suite (assez vite)

- **Oxaline : (chapitre 26)** Merci de ne pas m'en vouloir pour commencer. Ton comportement devait être très amusant en effet, moi je fais des bons et je glousse quand c'est comme ça XD Je suis heureuse que ce rapprochement te plaise. Ce chapitre n'y va pas de main morte de ce côté-là **(chapitre 27)** Je suis ravie que ces moments t'aient plue. Oui parfois, j'ai des étincelles de génie (parfois XD). Je suis heureuse que tu ais ri toi aussi, c'est sûr que quand on le sait c'est beaucoup plus drôle. Le prochain cours ? Pas avant un bout de temps je crois, enfin un cours détaillé lool. Merci pour tes deux reviews.

- **Sefora Firewood :** Merci pour ta review. Dray continue son petit bonhomme de chemin, ne t'inquiète pas.

- **Blue Cinnamon :** Tu connais vraiment :) Je ne connaissais même pas moi, honte à moi XD Mdr pour le petit épisode de ta vie XD. Un peu de tendresse était nécessaire, je crois. Pourquoi je n'ai pas lu le 5 ? Car les 4 autres m'ont été prêté et qu'à l'époque le 5 n'était pas encore sorti. Cette même personne n'a pas acheté le 5 hélas et je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'acheter seulement celui-là pour ma part. Je le lirais peut être en Août. Pour le 6, et bien si je peux, je le lirais, je vais attendre le français par contre XD Merci pour ta review

- **Loryah : **J'aime ce genre de répétition, tu t'en doutes bien lool. En fait, c'est plutôt la phase de « casage » qui s'est prolongée, la suite est prévue depuis le début. Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise malgré tout. Merci pour ta review

- **Edelweiz :** Merci pour tes compliments, j'en suis très heureuse. La réconciliation ? Plus tôt que tu ne le crois.

- **Jessy : **Contente que mon rapprochement et l'élan de tendresse te satisfassent. Poisseux ? Non, juste un auteur qui passe ses nerfs sur eux comme elle peut XD Merci pour ta review

- **Sahada :** Un grand merci. Oui, ils vont finir par être ensemble (rire)

- **Shima-chan :** Ce n'est pas grave, du moment que tu ne m'oublies pas lool. Je suis ravie que ce rapprochement te plaise autant, un rapprochement plus vrai, moins calculé. Oui, il fallait bien qu'il se secoue un peu les puces, mais bon, je ne veux pas non plus qu'il devienne trop sentimental pour autant. Juste ce qu'il faut. Harry se prend la tête, comme toujours je dirais. La cuillère arrive pourtant. Merci pour ta review.

- **Marmott :** Je suis ravie que mes updates te fassent aussi plaisir. Ma fic, l'une de tes préférées ? Merci beaucoup, je suis très très heureuse que mon petit bout de rien te plaise autant. Un grand merci. J'ai fini d'écrire ce chapitre le 22 même et il avait besoin du bêta lecture avant. Mille excuse. Tu ne le savoureras que davantage à ton retour ;) Merci pour ta review en tout cas.

- **Karedwen : **Moi, je te répond par un grand merci en tout cas et que tu as bien du courage XD Merci pour ces compliments qui m'enchantent sincèrement. Je suis heureuse que tu ais une vision d'ensemble pour pouvoir affirmer cela (chose qui me manque par moment) et je suis vraiment très heureuse de cet effet. J'en suis vraiment ravie. Heureuse d'avoir su éveiller un soupçon de curiosité également. Merci beaucoup pour cette review en tout cas. Une réunion définitive du couple ? Plus que quelques lignes à patienter pour le savoir réellement. Si ça le laisse penser, c'est peut être parce que c'est voulu ;) Voici la suite et merci !

- **Isa :** Merci à toi. Voici la suite selon ton souhait.

- **Suzaku no miko :** Je suis ravie que tu ais pu lire la suite. Oui, j'essaye de garder la cadence de publication. Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que tu aimes cette poussée de kawai addict lool. Voici la suite selon tes vœux et merci à toi.

- **Etincelle Nocturne :** Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments. Je suis heureuse que « mon » Dray en prince charmant des temps modernes te plaise XD

- **Vif d'or : **C'est souvent mon gros problème moi. Ce chapitre en fait les frais d'ailleurs lool. De rien, c'est moi qui te remercie de toujours lire cette fic avec attention. Ravie que ma fin de chapitre te satisfasse. Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas.

- **Crystal d'Avalon :** Oui et ça ne fait que commencer XD Merci et pour l'évolution, pas de problème de ce côté-là ;)

- **Roxie-Angel :** Merci beaucoup. Trop long ? Tu ne diras plus ça à la fin de ce chapitre.

- **Clôtho :** Je suis vraiment très heureuse que tu aimes tous ces détails que je prends soin de disséminer, que leur relation davantage baser sur la tendresse que sur le sexe, te plaise. J'aime tes reviews, moi. Merci beaucoup.

- **Inooka : **Coucou. Oui ça va très bien, merci de t'en inquiéter XD C'est vrai que ce chapitre fait partie des plus consistants. Je suis heureuse que leur rapprochement te convienne et surtout qu'il soit crédible, c'est l'essentiel. Un baiser, oui c'est déjà pas mal. Lentement mais sûrement, je dirais. Ce chapitre continue sur cette voix même s'il y a un changement capital. Non. Non, pauvre Neville, je l'aime bien moi. Oui mais c'est mieux qu'il était là, sinon ils auraient eu encore plus de mal au contraire. Envie d'aller aux toilettes, pas très classe mais efficace XD Oui, Hagrid mérite une récompense, c'est vrai. Il faudra qu'on en parle à Dumbledore ;) Je suis très heureuse que cet instant t'ait plue, c'était l'élément clé du chapitre à vrai dire. Oui, c'est ce que je voulais montrer, pleins de petits détails qui font que l'affection qu'ils se portent est évidente. Oui, environ. Tu lis toutes les RAR ? T'as bien du courage XD Même moi, il est rare que je me relise mdr. Pas d'embûches véritables puisqu'ils seront en couple, juste un événement particulier et le rapport aux autres. Oui, ta review m'a plu comme celle-ci d'ailleurs, merci. Voici la suite selon tes vœux.

- **Bins :** Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis vraiment ravie que ma fic te plaise à ce point. Merci pour tes compliments.

- **Umbre77 :** Pour commencer : Joyeux anniversaire (en retard) ! Si je l'avais su, je te l'aurais souhaité le jour même, désolée. Tu peux considérer le chapitre 27 comme un cadeau prémonitoire, oui XD Oublier de m'écrire une review ? Ce n'est pas bien, je l'attend moi ta review, nan mais oh XD Bave pas trop quand même. Ils sont au courant, en effet, je reviendrais dessus dans quelques chapitres. J'adore aussi Neville, c'est pour ça que je l'ai mis avec eux. Dray a essayé de garder son sang froid mais ce n'est pas toujours évident c'est vrai, enfin il cherche aussi XD Je suis ravie que cette scène t'ait plue. J'avais presque oublié ce détail, au début mdr. Donc, j'ai pensé à ce moment pour arranger la chose XD Je suis très contente que cet instant ait été à la hauteur de tes espérances. Ravie d'avoir exaucé ton vœux surtout. T'en redemandes ? Moi, je frôle l'hypoglycémie lool, j'attends d'écrire le lemon plutôt XD. Je suis très contente que chaque chapitre te plaise car je me décarcasse vraiment pour chacun d'eux. Toujours mdr devant l'épisode du sécateur. Te lasser ou oublier parce que l'auteur s'en fiche ? Moi, je ne m'en fiche pas en tout cas et chaque review est importante à mes yeux. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'attends une review de toi à chaque fois maintenant, il ne fallait pas commencer XD J'adorerais prendre la relève, ça serait un honneur même (j'aime vraiment beaucoup ces fictions/traductions). Une cinquième ? Oui, tu as intérêt XD Non je plaisante, j'espère c'est tout. Merci en tout cas.

- **Roxy : **Non je n'aime pas trop le mélo, ce chapitre était annoncé malgré tout. Concernant le fait que Harry ne soit plus célibataire et le suçon, il faudra patienter quelques chapitres encore. La conversation est pour maintenant même XD Colin trouvera quelqu'un d'autre pour se consoler tout de même. Coïncidence ou projets machiavéliques de l'auteur ? Je pencherais pour la deuxième proposition XD Pauvre Neville quand même. Tout le monde l'attendait ce moment, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Il faudrait déjà que je lise le 5 XD et non, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le lirais pas avant Août. Merci pour ta review en tout cas.

- **Feylie :** L'essentiel est que tu ais rattrapé ton retard ;) Oui, je sais, ça fait quelques chapitres que ça s'annonce doucement. C'est peut être pour ce chapitre, qui sait :) Review à toute heure, ça me va lool. Merci en tout cas.

- **Miss Beatle :** Merci beaucoup. J'espère que celui-ci le sera tout autant.

- **Cococinelle : **Merci pour ta review. Je suis très heureuse que ça te plaise, vraiment, aussi bien, le pauvre Neville, que l'ingéniosité de Dray et Harry. Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup ce genre de relation. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

- **Lovely A : **Merci pour ta review. J'espère que tes vacances se sont bien passées. Un lemon ? Bientôt oui.

Merci aussi à ceux qui on lut mon dernier OS en date nommé _L'insolent_, RAR dès que possible

Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une **bonne lecture** ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 28 :** J'ai le droit de t'embrasser maintenant ? (Première partie)

* * *

Le jeune homme traversa la pelouse, d'un air distrait. 

Ce nouveau cours de Soin aux créatures magiques l'avait mis sans dessus dessous.

Bien loin de lui, l'idée d'écouter l'utilité de toutes plantes rapportées hier, Harry n'avait pas cessé de repenser à leur petite excursion à trois dans la Forêt Interdite, et plus particulièrement, à un certain baiser échangé dans le dos de Neville.

Plusieurs fois, il avait croisé le regard intrigué et un brin intéressé du blond qui comme lui, préférait penser plutôt qu'écouter.

L'attrapeur gryffondor ne regrettait vraiment pas de l'avoir embrasser et c'est ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, en réalité.

Le jeune homme monta lentement les marches du perron de l'Ecole, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il resta néanmoins immobile à l'entrée, comme statufié.

Le sentir, de nouveau, contre lui, ressentir le contact de ses lèvres contre sa peau, contre sa bouche … le hantait inlassablement et lui donnait des envies pas toujours très catholiques.

Il s'était pourtant juré de ne plus céder sous les caresses du profiteur, il y a de cela plus d'une semaine.

Mais sa raison ne faisait plus le poids dès qu'il était question de Malfoy.

L'emprise qu'il avait sur lui était tout simplement terrifiante.

Ce besoin impérieux de le sentir contre lui, le laissait sans voix.

Harry avait beau faire, il l'aimait toujours et ce malgré ces piètres tentatives pour l'oublier.

_Quel idiot, vraiment._

Soudain, le jeune homme sentit une main s'aventurer le long de son épaule et le sortir de ses pensées brusquement.

Il sursauta malgré lui.

« Harry, je pourrais te parler ? »

L'attrapeur en question leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur, pris au dépourvu.

Il mit quelques minutes à reconnaître le sixième année, percevant derrière lui la voix agacée d'un autre blond s'exaspérant contre un étudiant de sa maison nommé Denon.

« Hum oui bien sûr » Répondit le brun, d'un ton évasif

« Tu viens ? » L'invita Colin en désignant un coin peu fréquenté

Harry sentit soudain quelqu'un le bousculer sur le pas de la porte et une main glisser, par réflexe, contre sa hanche en toute discrétion. Il croisa alors le regard déconcerté du préfet serpentard, en compagnie de sa horde de partisans dévoués.

Les doigts de Draco quittèrent son bassin dès qu'il remarqua la présence de l'apprenti photographe à côté de lui.

L'attrapeur serpentard poursuivit son chemin, sans un mot ni même un regard à son intention.

« Harry ? » Appela le sixième année alors que ce dernier suivait des yeux son ancien amant jusqu'au bout du hall « Harry, hum tu viens ? » Reprit le blondinet

Le survivant reporta son attention sur son jeune ami et se força à sourire pour masquer son trouble présent. Il acquiesça et le suivit quelques mètres plus loin avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord d'une fenêtre.

Colin retira son sac et fit de même, s'installant en face de lui avec hésitation.

L'adolescent garda un bon moment les yeux baissés et entrelaça ses doigts inlassablement, preuve de son anxiété grandissante. Harry jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction, à demi perdu dans ses pensées peuplées de fouines bondissantes.

« Harry, je … »

« Tu ? » Reprit l'étudiant impatient et un brin fatigué

« Je ne peux plus continuer à te mentir … » Soupira Colin tout en posant son regard sur le visage légèrement rougi de son interlocuteur

« C'est-à-dire ? » Articula le brun en fronçant les sourcils

L'adolescent baissa les yeux à ses mots, ses joues s'empourprant à une vitesse fulgurante.

« Tu me plais beaucoup, tu me plais vraiment beaucoup Harry et j'aimerais beaucoup que … tu deviennes mon petit ami » Confessa le blond avant de plonger son regard couleur thé dans celui tilleul du brun.

L'attrapeur gryffondor baissa les yeux à ses mots.

Il glissa une main entre ses cheveux indisciplinés, triste à l'idée de devoir lui fournir une réponse.

Ces quelques jours avait remué pas mal de choses entre lui et Draco, et il ne pouvait décemment plus ignorer leur histoire.

Il appréciait réellement Colin et ne voulait surtout pas risquer de perdre leur amitié.

C'était sans doute de sa faute s'il s'était fait des illusions sur la nature de leur relation.

Harry ne souhaitait vraiment pas le blesser.

« Ecoute Colin, je … je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre » Avoua-t-il, les yeux baissés

L'adolescent se mordit violemment l'intérieur de la joue à ces mots, avant de soupirer amèrement :

« Malfoy … »

Le jeune homme acquiesça silencieusement.

« Je suis désolé Colin, je … »

« Bon ça suffit, je n'en peux plus de toute cette mascarade ! »

Harry releva brusquement la tête dès qu'il reconnut la voix de l'importun.

Le brun rencontra aussitôt le regard intense de l'attrapeur serpentard, le rendant presque fiévreux.

« Harry, j'en ai marre de faire comme s'il n'y avait rien entre nous et j'en ai marre de rester là sans agir » Déclara-t-il avec détermination, fusillant du regard le sixième année à ses côtés

« Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » Rétorqua l'étudiant, un brin paniqué à l'idée que le serpentard puisse dévoiler à Colin les secrets de leur relation.

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle et je n'ai pas l'intention de rester là à attendre patiemment, qu'on me pique mon petit ami sous mes yeux ! »

« Petit ami ? » Reprit aussitôt Colin abasourdi

Harry posa un instant son regard sur le visage déconcerté du photographe en herbe avant de le reposer sur celui de son ancien amant.

« C'est nouveau ça, depuis quand je suis ton petit ami ? » Le questionna le brun avec une pointe d'amertume

« Depuis plus longtemps que tu n'es le sien, c'est certain » Rétorqua Draco en déshabillant du regard Colin avec mépris.

À ces mots, l'attrapeur gryffondor baissa les yeux, complètement désorienté.

Tout allait beaucoup trop vite depuis quelques temps. Trop d'événements en à peine deux jours.

Il avait si souvent rêvé d'entendre ces mots, mais dans d'autres conditions.

« Tu n'es qu'un idiot » Soupira le jeune homme sans même relever la tête

Draco considéra un instant l'attrapeur gryffondor, troublé par l'impression de lassitude contenue dans sa voix. Le serpentard s'avança alors d'un pas et ignora le regard du sixième année posé sur lui.

Il s'agenouilla à moitié, face au jeune homme et glissa ses doigts sous son menton pour rencontrer son regard.

« Je ne suis peut être qu'un idiot, mais je suis un idiot amoureux et j'ai beau faire, je n'arrive pas à changer ça » Déclara-t-il d'une voix sereine

Harry fronça les sourcils face à cette déclaration empreinte de sincérité. Il ne quitta pas des yeux le préfet serpentard comme déconnecté de la réalité.

Draco attendit une réponse patiemment, toujours agenouillé face au brun, une main pressée contre le rebord de la fenêtre.

Colin observa la scène silencieusement, se sentant de trop à cet instant.

« Laisse moi un peu de temps pour digérer la nouvelle … » Murmura quelques minutes après le gryffondor troublé

« Hum … oui … bien sûr » Bredouilla Draco tout aussi confondu

L'attrapeur serpentard se redressa sur ses jambes, se sentant stupide à cet instant.

Leurs regards restèrent ancrés quelques minutes encore avant que Draco ne se détourne et que ses pas le conduisent de nouveau dans le hall.

Harry le suivit des yeux un moment avant de reporter son attention sur le sol, déstabilisé.

« Je suis désolé que tu ais dû assisté à ça » Murmura-t-il au bout de quelques minutes à l'intention de son ami resté muet

« Je crois que j'avais sous-estimé l'étendue de votre relation » Déclara Colin d'une voix neutre

« Je m'excuse … je m'excuse vraiment de t'avoir fait souffrir, qu'_on_ t'ai fait souffrir autant mais … je … je suis vraiment amoureux de lui, Colin, c'est plus fort que moi » Confessa le brun qui se sentait pour la première fois lucide au sujet de ses sentiments.

Le jeune homme releva alors son visage à hauteur de celui du blond et plongea son regard convaincu dans celui de son ami.

« C'est un serpentard de première, il est arrogant, il est sournois, il est égoïste, il est manipulateur mais je l'aime quand même, quoi que j'y fasse »

Colin acquiesça lentement, résigné à accepter cette situation.

Il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon.

Les jeux semblaient déjà faits depuis longtemps entre ces deux-là.

Harry se releva doucement de là où il était précédemment assis, sentant quelques courbatures naître au creux de ses jambes.

« Accorde moi une dernière faveur, s'il te plait » Murmura soudain le jeune blond en détaillant l'attrapeur

« Tout ce que tu voudras » Répondit par automatisme l'attrapeur

« Montre moi comment ça fait d'être aimé par Harry Potter, au moins une fois. Embrasse moi, Harry »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils à cette demande avant de répondre par un furtif hochement de la tête. Il inclina alors son visage vers celui du gryffondor et effleura d'une première caresse les lèvres de son ami.

Sa langue se faufila à l'intérieur de sa bouche succinctement.

Harry commença à l'embrasser lentement et frôla du bout des doigts la joue du blond avec tendresse.

« Je crois que j'ai … »

Surpris, Harry se sépara brusquement du sixième année comme pris en faute. Il rencontra aussitôt le regard scandalisé de l'attrapeur serpentard qui finit sa phrase malgré lui :

« … oublier ma baguette, tout à l'heure mais … ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi. Du temps hein ? Laisse moi rire » Répliqua l'étudiant de toute évidence furieux

Draco retourna aussitôt sur ses pas, s'en voulant sérieusement d'être revenu en ces lieux.

Harry resta immobile un court instant, trop choqué pour faire le moindre geste.

Il posa alors un regard paniqué sur le gryffondor à côté de lui.

Le serpentard semblait avoir complètement oublié sa baguette, au final.

Ne réfléchissant pas d'avantage, Harry s'empara rapidement de celle-ci avant de s'élancer à la suite du blond furibond dans l'espoir d'éclaircir la situation.

Il le retrouva à quelques couloirs de là, appuyé contre le rebord d'une fenêtre, son visage entre ses mains.

Draco leva les yeux au son de ses pas et le fusilla du regard silencieusement.

L'attrapeur gryffondor soutint son regard longuement et murmura d'une voix grave :

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois … » Ne trouva-t-il qu'à dire pour sa défense

« Ecoute Potter, tu étais en train de rouler un patin à ce minus. Tu peux toujours dire ce que tu voudras, le fait est là » Répliqua le serpentard d'une voix agacée

« Je ne l'ai fait que pour me faire pardonner de tout ce qu'on lui a fait subir ! » S'exclama Harry

« Tu serais prêt à coucher pour t'excuser, toi ? Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu étais comme ça » Rétorqua Draco avec mépris

« Ça te va bien de me faire la morale alors que tu es le premier à coucher à droite et à gauche, sans même te soucier de mes propres sentiments ! » Riposta le jeune homme exaspéré

« Donc tu as couché avec lui ? » Reprit le blond en se redressant

« Il n'y a vraiment que ça qui t'intéresse ? »

« Tu as couché avec lui, oui ou non ? » Le questionna Draco avec fermeté

« NON si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, non je n'ai pas couché avec lui car moi quand je suis amoureux de quelqu'un je ne le trompe pas délibérément ! » Déclara-t-il furieusement

Harry fusilla une dernière fois du regard son ancien amant avant de s'apprêter à quitter ce couloir, exaspéré par son comportement puéril.

Draco le retint néanmoins par son poignet et déclara sans faillir :

« Je n'ai couché avec personne depuis notre dernière fois, je n'ai couché avec personne depuis que je sais que je suis amoureux de toi. Je t'aime aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître. Comment veux tu que j'ailles voir ailleurs alors que tu m'obsèdes vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ? » Confessa le jeune homme de vive voix

L'attrapeur serpentard s'avança d'un pas et effleura la joue du brun sans que ce dernier n'esquisse le moindre geste pour l'en dissuader.

« Je suis complètement dingue de toi et ça m'agace de te voir flirter avec ce crétin alors que c'est avec moi que tu devrais être » Affirma-t-il avec détermination. « Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû le frapper, je suis désolé. J'étais vraiment hors de moi à l'idée qu'il puisse … t'arracher à moi »

Draco ne put résister bien longtemps à l'envie de l'embrasser et frôla ses lèvres furtivement.

Il s'apprêta à approfondir leur baiser quand le brun le repoussa. En rien découragé, le jeune homme murmura doucement contre la bouche de l'attrapeur de son cœur, fasciné par l'éclat impétueux de son regard émeraude.

« Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner. Je veux juste que tu me laisses une chance de te prouver que je peux être autre chose que ce minable que tu as toujours connu. Je veux juste t'aimer, Harry »

« Pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi tout ce temps ? » Murmura le survivant, un brin furieux

« Tu es le premier qui me fait cet effet-là. J'avais besoin de temps pour comprendre, pour être vraiment sûr, pour … bouleverser mes habitudes. C'est difficile de reconnaître quelque chose que … tu ne connais pas. Mais, si tu ne veux plus de moi, je comprendrais … Il est vrai que je n'ai … » Concéda le blond en baissant les yeux

Le jeune homme fut néanmoins interrompu dans ces propos lorsqu'un doigt se posa lentement sur ses lèvres.

« Tu as tes torts, certes mais …. j'ai les miens aussi. Si je te pardonne ce n'est pas pour tes beaux yeux ou pour tes paroles séduisantes, je te pardonne parce que je crois sincèrement en toi et que … je suis amoureux de toi quoi que tu y fasses » Murmura Harry, sans oser croiser le regard de son partenaire

Draco glissa sa main sous son menton pour le redresser son visage à hauteur du sien mais le survivant continuait à baisser les yeux résolument.

« Est-ce que j'ai le droit de t'embrasser maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il à voix basse

Le jeunne homme acquiesça sans croiser son regard. Draco inclina doucement son visage vers celui du brun et déposa un premier baiser sur le bout de son nez.

Sa bouche se rapprocha lentement de celle du gryffondor pour mêler leurs souffles sensuellement.

Harry se hissa alors légèrement sur la pointe des piedset effleura les lèvres du serpentard amoureusement. Sentant presque des ailes lui pousser dans le dos, Draco glissa ses bras dans le dos du brun et le souleva légèrement.

Sa langue se faufila d'elle-même entre les lèvres de l'attrapeur pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Ce dernier se pressa un peu plus contre son torse et remonta ses bras autour de son cou instinctivement. Leur baiser devint presque fougueux alors que Draco redessinait du bout des doigts la descente de ses reins.

Harry glissa une main entre ses mèches blondes courtes, séduit.

Cependant, les lèvres du préfet serpentard se détachèrent brusquement des siennes, à son grand désespoir.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Le questionna aussitôt le jeune homme, un poil frustré

« Je crois qu'il y a du monde dans le couloir voisin » Déclara Draco

« Oh » Fut la seule syllabe se formant entre les lèvres du brun

Son interlocuteur esquissa un sourire face à cette réponse peu intelligible et glissa doucement ses mains le long des hanches du brun, lui laissant le temps de le repousser le cas échéant. Remarquant que le gryffondor attendait patiemment la raison de son geste, Draco le repoussa, d'un peu plus d'un mètre, vers la fenêtre où il était précédemment appuyé.

Il l'amena ensuite à s'asseoir sur le rebord et se plaça entre ses jambes naturellement.

Estimant que la distance les séparant était encore trop importante, Harry frôla le mollet du blond avec son pied et le pressa contre lui sans préambule.

Le jeune homme distingua brusquement l'éclat de plusieurs voix provenant du fond du couloir et reconnu quelques étudiants de sa maison.

« Ils sont à Gryffondor »

« Ce n'était pas difficile à deviner » Murmura le blond, un brin moqueur

« Mais s'ils nous voient ensemble, ils … » Reprit Harry avec anxiété

Cependant, les lèvres du serpentard ne lui laissèrent pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase, comme pour le rassurer.

L'attrapeur serpentard plongea soudain son regard serein dans celui de son partenaire, accolant leurs deux fronts. Il glissa doucement ses doigts sous le col du brun pour défaire le nœud de sa cravate aux couleurs de sa maison.

La bande de tissu s'enroula précautionneusement autour de ses doigts qu'il masqua entre les cuisses du gryffondor. Harry recouvra sa main de la sienne pour cacher la moindre apparition dorée ou rougeoyante.

Les pas des étudiants étaient, à présent, distincts ainsi que leurs rires.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, tout au plus.

Draco détacha un instant son regard de celui du brun pour le poser sur ses lèvres, qu'il s'empressa de ravir. Sa main libre s'égara longuement sur la joue de son amant pour masquer une partie de son visage tandis qu'il l'embrassait avec fougue.

Les voix s'arrêtèrent un court instant, devant eux, avant de reprendre de plus belle comme si de rien était.

Loin d'eux l'idée que l'icône de leur maison puisse être ainsi embrassé par le maître à penser des serpentards.

À bout de souffle, les deux étudiants se séparèrent quelques minutes après, d'un sourire commun. Draco retira sa main d'entre les cuisses de son partenaire pour la poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre à côté de lui.

La cravate rouge et or demeura entre ses doigts, à demi enroulée autour de son poignet.

Harry contempla un long moment le visage détendu du serpentard, jouant avec l'une de ses mèches particulièrement indisciplinée.

« Dans moins d'un quart d'heure, le dîner sera servi dans la Grande Salle, le monde va commencé à affluer dans les couloirs » Déclara le survivant avec détachement

« C'est dommage car je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur pour un bain de foule et le poulet ne m'attire guère … » Rétorqua le blond avec un sourire énigmatique

« Je n'ai pas envie de volaille moi non plus » Répondit Harry, amusé

« Même si je saute le repas, j'ai ma ronde à effectuer dans la Tour après le dîner, ça ne nous laisse que trois quart d'heures, au plus » Chuchota Draco à l'oreille du brun

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'après quarante cinq minutes, je souhaite réellement te laisser vaquer à tes fonctions. Tu n'as qu'à te porter malade, il y a un virus très contagieux qui court ces temps-ci, à ce qu'il parait » Murmura le jeune homme avec un sérieux presque crédible

« Tu aurais fait un parfait serpentard, tu sais » Attesta Draco, un sourire au coin

« Je suis bien trop rusé pour être un serpentard » Rétorqua l'attrapeur avec irrévérence

Un sourire amusé se peignit sur les lèvres du préfet à cette remarque.

Il mordilla amoureusement la lèvre inférieure du brun avant de lui voler un furtif baiser.

« Je préfère ne pas répondre à ce genre d'attaque » Rétorqua-t-il avant d'approfondir leur précédent baiser selon le souhait du gryffondor.

Draco croisa ses doigts derrière le dos du jeune homme pour le rapprocher contre lui, tandis que celui-ci refermait ses jambes à hauteur de ses reins.

Quelques paroles parasites les interrompirent de nouveau et laissèrent place à des soupirs frustrés de la part des deux étudiants.

« Je crois que nous sommes de trop ici, tout Poudlard semble vouloir passer par ce couloir, ce soir » Se lamenta le jeune homme à voix haute

« Tu connais un autre endroit où on pourrait aller ? » Le questionna spontanément Harry, quelque peu angoissé à l'idée qu'on puisse les surprendre

Le préfet serpentard esquissa un sourire à ses mots, engageant son compagnon à se redresser. Il enserra la main du jeune homme entre la sienne et lui chuchota doucement à l'oreille :

« J'en connais un, effectivement »

* * *

**(À suivre) **

Fin du chapitre 28

Alors ?

Heureux ? XD

Bon ce chapitre est loin d'être aussi bien qu'il était dans ma tête mais il ressemble déjà plus à quelque chose qu'il y a quelques jours XD

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là.


	29. Le droit de t’embrasser maintenant 2

**Titre : **Un Malfoy n'aime pas

**Auteur : **dark.setsuna

**Base : **Harry Potter (jusqu'au tome 4 car je n'ai pas lu le 5 même si je sais ce qui s'y passe)

**Genre : **Slash, lemons, amours contrariés et désillusions

**Pairing : **DracoxHarry

**Avertissement : **Cette fic fait allusion à une relation de nature homosexuelle donc si ce genre de rapports vous déplait, passez votre chemin, cela vaut mieux …

**Rating : ****M **pour plusieurs scènes plus ou moins graphiques par la suite

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon grand désespoir) mais sont la propriété de JKR (inutile de retourner le couteau dans la plaie) Seule cette fiction est à moi.

**Note&Co :** Si vous jugez que ce chapitre est d'une nullité affligeante, veuillez déposer toutes formes de réclamations/menaces/poursuites en justice auprès de **Daiya **qui m'a certifié prendre sous sa charge toute responsabilité concernant ce chapitre XD (adresse et numéro de portable accessibles à tous) Vous êtes prévenu ! Sinon, je ne le déteste pas plus qu'un autre ce chapitre XD

**Remerciements :** Pour changer, merci à tous, inutile de détaillé les « tous » (fatiguée, désolée) Voici les RAR du chapitre précèdent non relues parce que mes yeux se ferment tous seuls. D'avance pardon pour les diverses incohérences et fautes d'inattention.

- **Serpentis-Draco :** Merci pour ta review, ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plue. Je n'aimerais pas être dans cette situation non plus, mais d'un côté, Dray n'est pas un ange non plus.

- **Sefadora Firewood : **Merci pour ta review. Lentement mais sûrement, Dray n'est pas un spécimen facile ;)

- **Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami :** Merci beaucoup, ça m'enchante sincèrement. J'en suis vraiment très heureuse. Concernant l'officialité de leur relation, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite mais ça arrivera en temps voulu. La question Lucius va être traité avant, quant à Voldy, Harry l'a déjà battu avant le début de ma fic (pas envie de me prendre la tête avec ça XD) Voici la suite en attendant.

- **Loryah :** Je suis ravie que tu sois ravie vraiment XD Un lemon ? Tu verras ;) Je suis très heureuse que malgré le nombre de chapitres, tu aimes toujours. Je vais m'en vanter, oui XD

- **Eileen Ana : **Merci pour tes reviews. Heureuse que ma fic te plaise.

- **Slydawn :** J'en suis très contente ! Oui, ça avait déjà pas mal débuté quelques chapitres avant. Merci en tout cas

- **Onarluca : **Merci, je vais essayer oui. J'espère que ça te plaira.

- **Etincelle Nocturne :** Merci beaucoup, ça me rassure. Je suis vraiment ravie que la rapidité avec laquelle évolue leur relation te convienne. Pour l'incident avec Colin, c'était planifié et j'avoue que c'était un tout petit peu voulu XD Voici la suite

- **Alinemcb54 :** Merci, merci, merci ! Je suis contente que tu sois contente XD Oui, ils sont ensemble et pour longtemps cette fois. Jolie citation made in toi ;)

- **Lovely A :** Merci pour ta review. Un peu de tendresse était nécessaire, je crois ? Pourtant ce n'est pas mon fort. Lemon maintenant ? Tu vas bien voir ;)

- **Mily Black :** Ravie que mon chapitre t'est plu, merci. Hum je ne trouve pas que mes updates se fassent désirer bien au contraire. Je ne lis pas le T6 (je n'ai même pas lu le T5 XD) donc ce n'est qu'une coïncidence. J'écris suffisamment rapidement il me semble.

- **Feylie :** Oh oui ils se rapprochent, beaucoup même XD Merci beaucoup et voici le chapitre 29 à toi de juger s'il est bien ;)

- **Void :** Merci beaucoup, l'essentiel c'est que tu aimes, une review, c'est juste mon bonus ;)

- **Amy Keira :** Merci pour ta review. Ravie que tu ais aimé ce chapitre. Oui, je sais que pour Colin, ce chapitre est loin d'être tout rose mais ça va s'arranger plus tard pour lui, promis. Voici la suite

- **Esperanza666 :** Oui c'est vrai. Merci pour ta review, je suis ravie que mon chapitre t'ait satisfaite.

- **Edelweiz :** Comme beaucoup il me semble, moi aussi j'aime leur antagonisme surtout. Je suis contente que mon utilisation des personnalités de ces deux personnages te satisfasse et qu'ils ne soient pas trop OOC. Ma lecture des tomes n'est pourtant pas récente lool.

- **Cococinelle : **Merci pour ta review, je suis ravie qu'il t'ait autant plu. Et encore merci, pour tes compliments.

- **Helfie :** Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu aimes. Concernant le nombre de reviews, tu sais il y a souvent les même personnes qui reviennent mais je vais pas dire non plus que ma fic ne plait pas lool. La fin ? Pas prévue encore, j'ai encore pas mal d'idée. Je pense que je vais finir la fic juste à la fin de leur scolarité et faire une séquelle (à la rigueur) pour le post Poudlard.

- **Tanuki Lady :** Dray est un animal de nature assez lente à la comprenette XD Moi sadique ? Tu n'as rien vu encore. Moi aussi, j'aime bien quand ça se finit comme ça en fait, un poil maso XD Bave pas trop ;)

- **Lilou :** Pour commencer, un titanesque merci pour avoir pris le temps de reviewer chacun des chapitres. Merci beaucoup beaucoup. Je suis vraiment très heureuse que ma fic te plaise. Merci pour chacun de tes commentaires souvent pertinents. Pardon, je n'ai pas le courage de répondre à chacun d'entre eux (il est déjà tard) mais si tu as des questions en particuliers, n'hésites pas. Mdr pour l'histoire avec Rogue qui les avait surpris. Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise tout autant.

- **Clôtho :** Merci pour ta review. Heureuse que tu sois heureuse XD Je trouve que ça reflétait bien la personnalité de Dray personnellement. Je suis vraiment contente que ma scène « camouflage » t'ait aussi plu. Il était plus que temps je crois, non ? Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te satisfasse.

- **Bins :** En Algérie ? T'en as de la chance. Ravie que tu penses à lire ma fic même là-bas ;) Merci beaucoup, ça me touche vraiment. J'en suis vraiment très contente sincèrement.

- **Ptit Bou :** Merci pour ta review et même que FFnet a voulu que je l'ai en double XD Va pour le harcèlement ;) Ravie qu'il t'ait plu. Merci de faire partager ma fics, merci beaucoup. Voici la suite selon tes souhaits

- **Daiya :** Tu m'étonnes lool et le 30 promet aussi ! Nan, il était vraiment minable avant là il est convenable XD Je suis contente que la déclaration de Dray et la scène « camouflage » t'aient plu. Au fait, le coup de la cravate autour de la main, oui c'était symbolique, j'ai pas envie de partir dans une grande explication métaphorique car je crois que t'auras compris toute seule. Oui j'ai déjà eu ton avis et tt et tt. Bon le 29, tu l'as eu, je l'ai même fini pendant notre conversation MSN XD Et le 30, j'essaye de m'en dépatouiller mais j'ai du mal. Merci beaucoup

- **Inooka :** Merci beaucoup de le remarquer, ça me touche sincèrement. Le temps est plus souvent un problème que l'inspiration. Je bloque parfois mais c'est parce que les mots que je trouve ne me conviennent pas. C'est vrai que ce chapitre était assez tendre, celui-ci est plus sensuel et sarcastique. C'était mon but et j'espère que c'est le cas. Fallait bien que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre lool. Moi je suis soulagée, ce que j'aime le plus écrire arrivé enfin. Le plus dire était qu'il le comprenne et l'accepte après, c'était dans le caractère de Dray de se déclarer ouvertement et de foncer tête baissée. Colin va trouver quelqu'un, ne t'inquiète pas. Pour le baiser, oui je voulais vous faire une dernière peur XD Ravie que ma petite scène t'ait plu. J'aime couper mes chapitres pardon, je trouve que c'est plus drôle ainsi (j'ai un humour particulier XD). Oui il était vraiment bien dans ma tête lool. Voici la suite, pour la réaction des autres, bientôt bientôt. Merci pour ta review.

- **Lu : **Merci, je suis heureuse qu'il soit à la hauteur de tes attentes. Le lemon ? Surprise ;) Comment la situation va évaluer ? J'ai encore plein d'idée en réserve, c'est tout ce que je peux dire. Ce chapitre s'est écrit assez facilement étonnamment, c'est le prochain qui me donne du fil à retordre grr

- **La Shinegami : **Pardon pardon pardon. Bon pour le « i » hum l'habitude ;) pour le « e » et bien, j'aurais juré en voir un, un jour et après bah je n'ai plus réfléchi. Il est souvent tard quand j'écris les RAR XD La salle sur Demande ? C'est mal connaître Malfoy, il est amoureux et il y va franc jeu. Oui enfin ensemble et pour de vrai. Ennuis ? Non juste soucis XD Le couple n'est plus en jeu c'est tout. Et il reste encore plein de chapitres en fait. C'est vrai qu'ils ont pas été très fute fute les griffons mais en même temps, ça paraît tellement énorme que Dray embrasse Harry, qu'ils ont pas cherché à comprendre. La réaction de l'école ? C'est loin d'être pour tout de suite (je ne le sais même pas moi-même XD enfin pas précisément) Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements

- **Mohnn :** Oh oui, il en connaît un XD C'est ce qui m'a lu plus surpris en arrivant dans ce fandom, j'avoue que j'aime bien les deux et qu'il m'est arrivée de déplorer l'absence d'un lemon, simplement pour démontrer la complicité et l'intimité des protagonistes. Je suis contente que tu ais pu lire ce chapitre mais c'est bête que ton départ ait été retardé. Merci pour ta review en tout cas.

- **Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell : **Merci pour ta review. J'en suis ravie. La suite assez rapidement, oui.

- **Roxy :** Je suis ravie que mon chapitre t'ait plu à ce point. Harry aura une discussion avec Colin à ce sujet mais ce dernier n'est pas comme ça, heureusement. Pour le baiser, plutôt que stupide, je dirais désespéré, Harry n'a pas vraiment réfléchi. Surprise ? C'est le coup classique pourtant XD Je suis vraiment très contente d'avoir à la hauteur de tes espérances, ça me soulage. Voici la deuxième partie et la troisième (et dernière) au chapitre 30. C'est pour bientôt, pour Colin, rassure toi. Merci, j'attend d'être chez une amie pour le lire, et oui je connais déjà assez de choses dessus mais ça ne me gène pas plus que ça, moi. J'aime bien même mdr. Merci pour ta review.

- **Fa-chan :** Merci pour ta review (et merci à **Shima-chan**) Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise ainsi que mes écrits en règle générale, voici la suite ;)

- **Patdrue :** Merci, c'est le seul que je connais pour t'exprimer ma gratitude ;) Je suis très heureuse que ma fic te plaise autant. Merci pour ce compliment concernant mon écriture. Voici la suite.

- **Garla sama :** Enfin, oui. Il est juste un peu lent, le pauvre. C'est plus touchant je trouve et ça ajoute de la sincérité à sa déclaration. Maintenant c'est fait, c'est bon ! Merci pour ta review.

- **Oxaline :** Merci pour ta review. Je suis ravie qu'il t'ait plu ainsi que ces deux scènes. Voici la suite.

- **Umbre77 :** J'allais clore mes réponses quand j'ai soudain remarqué que le chiffre de review avait augmenté. Je clique. Une review de toi. J'ai bien cru que tu m'avais oublié. Je suis contente que ce ne soit pas le cas. Bon et bien je vais répondre à ta review en même temps que je la lis alors ;) Pardon pardon pardon, raconte moi l'histoire de la création de ce terme ô combien mythique mais pourtant ultra récent lool. Juste que quand je suis arrivée dans ce fandom (chétive et craintive XD) J'ai vu que tout le monde, employait ce terme alors j'ai voulu me fondre dans la masse, en tant que nouvelle recrue lool. Mdr, j'avoue que je ne sais pas grand-chose sur cette expression et encore moins son historique. Tu dois continuer à souhaiter ton anniversaire pourtant, si je l'avais su, j'y aurai pensé moi. Ne te désintéresse jamais de ton anniversaire, ça serait vraiment triste. Non ça ne veut pas dire ça, ce ne serait pas juste vis-à-vis de mes autres lecteurs (soulagée ?) T'as juste la fâcheuse tendance de me laisser une review au moment où je décide de publier (comme là, un peu plus et t'aurais eu ta réponse au chapitre suivant XD) Mais je suis vraiment contente que tu prennes la peine de me laisser une review alors surtout continue (même à la dernière minute XD) Je vais pas te rejouer la scène du genre j'adore ce que t'écris blablabla, hein ? XD Concernant le lemon, tu verras dans ce chapitre mais étonnamment, j'ai dû mal à l'écrire ce fameux lemon. Moi j'aime bien les deux, j'adore les limes aussi XD Pauvre bête et après c'est moi qu'on traite de sadique, je rêve. Mdr, je n'aime pas les moustiques grr. Personnellement, j'adore quand ils sont déjà ensemble (pas les moustiques, hein ? XD) depuis quelques temps, se connaissent plus que bien et se font des choses en cachette. L'effeuillage ? C'est justement ce que j'ai le plus de mal à écrire là, d'habitude c'est plutôt « l'après » moi. Je voulais juste vous taquiner une dernier fois :p Et Harry n'est pas Zorro XD Je suis ravie que ce petit interlude dans le couloir t'ait plu, c'était plus drôle qu'il y ait du monde, ça les a forcés à changer de lieu. Oui une sixième, j'en veux une. Je ne trouve pas ça bizarre, tu vois la scène pendant le cours de Botanique, le petit dérapage et presque baiser : c'est une de mes récompenses, à l'origine c'était juste un léger baiser dans le cou ;) mais trop frustrée qu'il n'y ait plus de contact entre ces deux-là, je me suis octroyée un bonus XD Moi c'est ce genre de récompense que je me fais mdr. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère vraiment que la petite sixième sera au rendez-vous ;)

Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une **bonne lecture** ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 29 :** J'ai le droit de t'embrasser maintenant ? (Deuxième partie)

* * *

« Ta chambre ? » 

Harry fronça les sourcils, faussement indigné.

Le propriétaire des lieux esquissa un sourire amusé et referma la porte derrière lui, veillant à ce qu'elle soit bien verrouillée.

« Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que de me faire traverser la moitié de Poudlard pour m'amener dans ta propre chambre ? » Reprit le jeune homme sceptique.

Son regard s'égara quelques minutes sur le lit à baldaquin. Ce dernier était similaire en tout point au sien, mis à part bien sûr les draps au couleur de sa maison.

La chambre de Draco était assez rangée dans l'ensemble et arborait une épaisse tapisserie de couleur verte naturellement.

Une large fenêtre dominait le mur en face de lui et procurait une vue imprenable sur le lac.

Etre préfet était loin d'offrir que des désavantages, en réalité.

Un léger sourire se peignit sur les lèvres du brun lorsqu'il sentit les bras du serpentard se refermer autour de sa taille, son visage niché au creux de son cou.

_Une manière déguisée de me faire oublier ton audace, peut être ?_

« L'avantage c'est que personne ne pourra nous interrompre ici puisque personne n'est jamais entrée, mis à part moi » Confessa Draco d'une voix grave

« Personne ? » Reprit Harry en haussant un sourcil

« Personne » Confirma Draco en déposant un baiser sur sa nuque avant de s'écarter.

L'attrapeur serpentard fit quelques pas dans sa chambre pour ranger les livres éparpillés sur le sol. Il les enferma alors dans un meuble prévu à cet effet. Les rares vêtements, s'amoncelant sur un fauteuil non loin, furent expédiés dans une corbeille à linge dans la salle de bain.

Le jeune homme semblait vraiment méticuleux à ses heures perdues.

« Et bien sûr, tu n'avais aucune idée derrière la tête en m'amenant ici ? » Le questionna machinalement le gryffondor

« Tu m'as bien dit que ta couleur préférée était le vert, non ? » Répliqua le maître des lieux d'un sourire goguenard, tout en desserrant sa cravate. « Je voulais seulement te montrer la décoration de ma chambre »

L'attrapeur gryffondor fronça les sourcils et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue avec hésitation. Il contempla silencieusement le préfet serpentard qui retirait sa robe de sorcier pour la déposer sur un fauteuil à côté.

Ce dernier s'approcha doucement de lui, son regard en disant long sur ses intentions.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de faire … enfin… tu vois ce que je veux dire » Murmura doucement Harry, les joues empourprées.

Le survivant baissa les yeux, un brin honteux. Il sentit alors la main du blond effleurer sa joue avec tendresse.

Draco rétorqua d'une voix grave tout en s'écartant légèrement de lui :

« Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas que ça en tête … »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de relever les yeux à ces mots, légèrement sceptique. Il rencontra alors le regard brûlant de son compagnon qui reprit avec résignation :

« Bon bien sûr je ne vais pas te dire que je n'ai pas horriblement envie de toi, là maintenant tout de suite. Mais si tu ne veux pas, je saurais me tenir. Et puis, on peut très bien … hum… jouer aux cartes » Proposa-t-il en souriant à moitié.

Le blond se mit alors en tête de trouver un jeu complet parmi ses affaires.

« Draco … » Murmura Harry déconcerté

L'interpellé releva la tête de sous son lit et poursuivit sur un ton qui se voulait conciliant :

« Ecoute, je comprends tout à fait que tu n'es pas envie. Je veux dire que … ça ne se contrôle pas ce genre de chose » Murmura-t-il d'une voix emplie de sous-entendus

« Hein ? Mais je … » S'exclama Harry, pris au dépourvu

« Tu n'as pas d'explications à me fournir, c'est normal, tu ne … » Rétorqua le jeune homme, cartes en main.

Il commença alors à les battre lentement, faisant défiler les différents symboles sous le regard hagard du brun.

Les cartes ne tardèrent pas à lui échapper des mains pourtant.

Fatigué par son petit discours sans queue ni tête, Harry poussa délibérément son compagnon en travers du matelas.

Il ne tarda pas à passer un genou le long de sa hanche ainsi que le second, pour s'asseoir sans préambule au plus bas de son ventre.

Surpris, Draco choisit de se laisser faire.

Le jeune homme s'abaissa lentement à hauteur de ses lèvres et déclara avec fermeté :

« Premièrement, je n'ai jamais dit que je n'avais pas envie de toi »

Harry accompagna ses dires d'un mouvement du bassin qui ne laissa place à aucune ambiguïté de ce côté-là.

« Deuxièmement, je redoutais simplement le fait que tu m'ais amené ici dans le seul but de coucher avec moi, que tu ne m'ais dit … ce que tu m'as dit …. uniquement pour avoir mon corps … encore »

Le jeune homme sentit le serpentard remuer à ces mots, prêt à démentir à tout instant. Les lèvres du gryffondors s'approchèrent délibérément de celles de son partenaire pour le faire taire.

Il murmura alors doucement, tout contre sa bouche :

« Troisièmement, c'est dingue ce que tu peux être bavard quand tu t'y mets, je pensais avoir le monopole dans ce domaine là mais … tu me bats haut la main »

Harry réduit aussitôt l'espace séparant leursbouches à néant. Sa langue s'insinua doucement entre les lèvres du beau parleur pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

Draco répondit sans trop se faire prier à cette invitation avant de renverser le brun sous lui, brusquement.

Il détacha ses lèvres de celles du gryffondor aussitôt.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil, surpris.

Le serpentard esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il sentit la jambe du brun se plier à hauteur de sa hanche.

Il murmura sensuellement à l'oreille de son amant, d'une voix grave et terriblement grisante :

« Je ne veux pas que tu penses un seul instant que je t'aime seulement parce que tu es un bon coup. Je t'aime vraiment Harry »

Draco embrassa tendrement le gryffondor et poursuivit sa déclaration, un sourire en coin :

« J'aime aussi bien … ta langue (il s'abaissa pour taquiner ladite langue furtivement) un peu trop bien pendue parfois … que ton nez (il déposa un baiser sur la pointe de ce dernier) qui se fronce de colère par moment … que tes lèvres (il lui vola un baiser, à nouveau) qui me blessent plus que quiconque … que ton menton (il mordilla légèrement celui-ci) qui retrace à lui tout seul toute ton hérédité. J'aime ton être tout entier, Harry. Tu me fais frissonner au moindre regard. »

L'attrapeur gryffondor esquissa un sourire à ces mots et donna un baiser au blond, en signe de remerciement.

« Ce n'est pas seulement sexuel, c'est plus profond que ça. C'est à l'intérieur de moi et sous chaque pore de ma peau. Je t'aime comme je n'aimerais sûrement plus jamais » Confessa Draco tout en promenant son regard sur le jeune homme abandonné sous lui.

Leurs regards restèrent ancrés un long moment dans l'immobilité et le silence, les plus absolus.

Harry se décida finalement à parler au bout de quelques minutes, exprimant de manière détournée son bonheur certain.

« Continues comme ça et tu devras en répondre devant Dumbledore pour une soudaine inondation de ta chambre » Soupira le jeune homme en déposant un baiser sur le menton du blond

« Loin de moi, l'idée de te faire pleurer pourtant … » Murmura Draco en l'embrassant doucement « Te faire crier je ne dis pas, mais pleurer … non, vraiment pas » Poursuivit-il en souriant légèrement

Le préfet serpentard abaissa son visage pour dévorer le cou du brun de mille baisers, ses doigts repoussant agilement la robe de son compagnon sur le matelas.

« Ton romantisme aura été de courte durée, franchement » Ironisa Harry en se cambrant légèrement sous l'attrapeur pour quitter entièrement sa robe de sorcier.

« Etre romantique, c'est avant tout un état d'esprit. Et là, je pense, ça ne se voit pas ? » Répliqua Draco, un sourire en coin tout en tirant sur le tissu sombre de sa robe et la jetant ensuite au sol.

Harry écarta lentement les jambes de part et d'autre du blond, se laissant aller sous les mains expertes de celui-ci et s'amusant de ses discours à deux mornilles.

« Et puis si je n'étais pas romantique, je ne t'aurais même pas laissé atteindre le lit » Ajouta l'étudiant en souriant

« Tu es vraiment un gentleman, c'est fou » Se moqua le brun tout en détachant le col de sa chemise

« C'est ce que je me dis chaque matin devant la glace » Avoua Draco

« Je n'en doute pas un seul instant » Assura Harry en faisant sauter un à un les boutons de sa chemise blanche

Le jeune homme ne put retenir un gémissement au contact des dents blanches du blond taquinant tendrement l'un de ses boutons de chair.

La chemise à l'effigie de sa maison n'était déjà plus qu'un souvenir, prenant la poussière au pied du lit.

Harry sentit soudain l'érection du serpentard frôler dangereusement la sienne et étouffa un soupir entre les lèvres tentatrices du préfet.

Draco esquissa un sourire et descendit lentement la fermeture éclair de son pantalon noir à pince. Il sentit alors les ongles du brun s'enfoncer doucement au milieu de son dos quand par inadvertance, il effleura son excitation.

Harry referma l'une de ses jambes derrière son dos et relâcha son visage en arrière.

L'attrapeur en profita pour dévorer son cou de mille baisers.

« Si tu m'en fait un autre, t'es un homme mort » Le prévint d'un murmure le brun, les yeux clos

Le serpentard esquissa un sourire, amusé par ce doux avertissement. Il balada un instant sa langue au creux de sa nuque avant de donner un léger coup de dent sur sa peau hâlée.

L'attrapeur gryffondor frissonna.

« Draco » Murmura-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait menaçant

Le jeune homme déposa un baiser papillon dans le cou du brun pour le distraire, avant de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté.

Harry frissonna à nouveau.

« Très bien, tu l'auras voulu » S'exclama le survivant en ouvrant les yeux

Il rencontra alors le regard défiant de son amant, brûlant de désir par la même occasion.

Harry le renversa sans ménagement sous lui et le plaqua contre son propre matelas. Il le chevaucha sans plus attendre, le retenant captif entre ses cuisses et bloquant le moindre de ses mouvements. Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire carnassier et effleura son cou d'un léger baiser.

« Oh non » Murmura Draco, devinant aisément ses intentions.

Harry ignora le regard réprobateur de son amant et se mit en tête de lui faire une marque similaire à la sienne.

Histoire qu'il partage ses souffrances.

Histoire qu'il soit lui aussi dans l'obligation d'inventer un mensonge pour expliquer ce suçon à ses amis.

Histoire de prouver une bonne fois pour toute, que le préfet était pris et que c'était _sa_ chasse gardée.

« C'est donnant, donnant, mon cœur » Murmura le survivant amusé

Draco laissa échapper un gémissement au contact des dents du brun marquant tendrement son cou.

Il glissa ses mains le long de son dos nu, redessinant sa colonne vertébrale courbée. Le blond mordilla amoureusement l'épaule du gryffondor pour le détourner de sa tâche mais il n'eut droit qu'à un grognement de la part de l'intéressé.

Un sourire se peignit soudainement au creux de ses lèvres rêveuses tandis que ses mains continuaient leur descente.

Il joua un instant avec l'élastique noir de son boxer, passant outre de temps à autre. L'une de ses mains longea lentement la hanche de son compagnon avant de se faufiler le long du ventre du gryffondor, caressant ses abdominaux doucement dessinés.

Ce dernier tressaillit légèrement à ce contact mais ne se laissa pas distraire pour autant.

Les doigts du serpentard ne tardèrent pas à glisser sous l'élastique noir de nouveau, et à effleurer sournoisement l'érection du gryffondor.

Les lèvres du brun se détachèrent brusquement de son cou pour le fusiller du regard.

Draco contempla de manière malicieuse l'élu de son cœur et réitéra son geste plus lascivement.

Il commença à embrasser le jeune homme langoureusement, amusé par sa retenue. La situation s'inversa alors progressivement sans que Harry n'ait vraiment son mot à dire.

Il répondit au baiser malgré lui et murmura entre deux caresses :

« C'est … absolument … déloyal »

« Qui a dit que je devais être loyal ? » Rétorqua l'attrapeur serpentard

Un sourire énigmatique se peignit sur les lèvres du survivant à ces mots.

« Tu ne te plaindras pas alors si … »

Harry appuya soudain son genou contre le renflement de son pantalon noir, commençant à connaître mieux que personne les points faibles du jeune homme.

Draco frissonna à ce contact et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas gémir.

Le jeune homme vola un baiser au brun et intercepta son genou avant une nouvelle tentative. Il écarta sa cuisse doucement et remonta sa jambe contre lui, l'embrassant de manière ardente.

Ses deux mains glissèrent de cœur le long de l'élastique de son boxer pour l'abaisser quand plusieurs coups retentirent contre la porte.

Draco croisa le regard intrigué du gryffondor, attendant un autre signe pour vraiment être fixer.

De nouveau, quelqu'un martela la porte de sa chambre de plusieurs coups.

« Il est quelle heure ? » Questionna à voix basse le blond

Harry fit la moue un instant, à la recherche du fameux sortilège lui permettant d'afficher l'heure. Il fit ensuite tournoyer ses doigts dans l'air pour faire apparaître le cadran luminescent d'une horloge.

« Sept heures quarante neuf » Murmura-t-il en détaillant les aiguilles flottant au dessus de l'épaule du serpentard

« Je devrais faire ma ronde normalement »

« Qui pourrait venir te tirer les oreilles à cette heure-là ? Rusard peut être ? »

« Non, je … »

Les coups reprirent contre la porte.

« Monsieur Malfoy, je sais pertinemment que vous être dans cette chambre » Enonça une voix que les étudiants ne connaissaient que trop bien

« Rogue ! » S'exclama Harry en se redressant « Mais qu'est-ce que Rogue te veux ? Tu crois qu'il sait pour nous ? » Le questionna par réflexe le brun inquiet

« Je doute qu'il ait fait le déplacement simplement pour m'exprimer son désaccord. Peut être un truc en rapport avec … »

« Monsieur Malfoy, si vous ne voulez pas me laisser entrer, sortez au moins de cette pièce. Le directeur veut vous voir. Et sur le champs » Précisa le professeur de Potion qui commençait à s'impatienter grandement

Draco vola un baiser au brun et se releva doucement.

« Veuillez m'excuser, j'étais sous la douche. J'enfile quelque chose et je vous rejoins »

« Dépêchez vous un peu » Grogna l'homme aux cheveux gras

Le jeune homme balada un instant son regard autour de lui, à la recherche de chaussettes égarées. Harry se redressa, à genoux sur le lit tandis que son amant tentait de se rhabiller à peu près convenablement.

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du serpentard qui en perdit sa chaussure des mains et commença à reboutonner sa chemise rapidement.

« Tu peux encore rejoindre tes amis dans la salle commune … et faire un détour en cuisine pour grignoter un truc, en chemin »

« Me désespérant de ton absence et t'imaginer me faire tout un tas de choses tout en écoutant à moitié les blagues douteuses de Dean et Seamus, et perdant une énième partie d'échec contre Ron ? … J'en trépigne d'impatience. » Ironisa le gryffondor

« Crois moi que si Rogue n'avait pas fait le déplacement, je n'aurais pas bougé pour aller voir les rides du vieux fou avant le petit-déjeuner» Soupira Draco en effleurant les lèvres de son petit ami.

« Il a un nom, ledit vieux fou. L'influence qu'a Rogue sur toi est assez inquiétante » Rétorqua Harry en haussant un sourcil

« Je vais essayer d'écourter l'entretien le plus possible » Promit le serpentard

« T'a plutôt intérêt. Trouve un prétexte ensuite pour avoir perdu ton chemin jusqu'à la salle commune gryffondor » Murmura le jeune homme contre les lèvres de l'attrapeur de son cœur

« T'en fait pas pour ça, les excuses ça me connaît » Soupira Draco en l'embrassant tendrement

« Bon Draco, je ne vais pas t'attendre toute la nuit. Ce n'est pas un rancart, par Merlin ! » S'impatienta Rogue

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser une moue amusée face à cette remarque

_Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! _

« Tu remarqueras qu'il ne te vouvoie plus, à présent » Se moqua le gryffondor « Allez vas y sinon la chauve souris va nous faire une syncope » Chuchota-t-il en embrassant une dernière fois le blond

Draco s'écarta à contrecœur du lit et se dirigea vers la porte à reculons. Un léger « je t'aime » se forma au creux de ses lèvres.

« Et moi d'avantage » Articula le gryffondor en souriant

Le serpentard lui envoya un baiser de la main de manière très théâtrale avant de quitter la chambre à regret.

Harry perçut la voix un brin agressive de Rogue derrière la porte avant que son éclat ne disparaisse au rythme de leurs pas. Le jeune homme se laissa retomber sur le matelas paresseusement.

Il était aux anges à vrai dire.

Harry plongea un instant son visage dans l'oreiller du serpentard pour respirer son odeur doucement masculine.

Il se sentait étonnamment libéré.

Toujours excité certes, mais libéré.

Ses pieds ne tardèrent pas à retrouver le sol d'origine pourtant. Le jeune homme enfila rapidement son pantalon et sa chemise, prenant sa robe de sorcier sous son bras.

Il laça ses chaussures promptement et quitta la chambre du blond, un sourire aux lèvres.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Harry pénétra dans la salle commune des gryffondor, un sandwich poulet moutarde dans une main et une bouteille d'eau dans l'autre. Il se dirigea vers ses amis, installés près de la cheminée et se laissa retomber sur un fauteuil en face de Neville.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Dean lorsqu'il remarqua que la chemise du brun dépassait à moitié de son pantalon noir. Le jeune homme donna un coup de coude à Ron et s'adressa au brun en souriant :

« Entraînement avec Colin ? »

Harry acquiesça en mordant dans son sandwich, ne remarquant pas le regard complice de ses deux amis.

* * *

**(À suivre)**

Fin du chapitre

Il y a une troisième partie donc attendez un peu avant de me tuer :)

J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre vous à plu …

Review or no review ? That is the question XD

Merci de lire cette fic (malgré mes fins de chapitres XD)


	30. Le droit de t’embrasser maintenant 3

**Titre : **Un Malfoy n'aime pas

**Auteur : **dark.setsuna

**Base : **Harry Potter (jusqu'au tome 4 car je n'ai pas lu le 5 même si je sais ce qui s'y passe)

**Genre : **Slash, lemons, amours contrariés et désillusions

**Pairing : **DracoxHarry

**Avertissement : **Cette fic fait allusion à une relation de nature homosexuelle donc si ce genre de rapports vous déplait, passez votre chemin, cela vaut mieux …

**Rating : ****M **pour plusieurs scènes plus ou moins graphiques par la suite

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon grand désespoir) mais sont la propriété de JKR (inutile de retourner le couteau dans la plaie) Seule cette fiction est à moi.

**Note&Co :** J'ai crée un wallpaper dernièrement illustrant les personnages de Harry et Dray dans cette fic, vous pourrez trouver un lien au bas de mon profile FFnet, allez jeter un coup d'œil, si le cœur vous en dit. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis d'ailleurs.

**Pendant que j'y pense :** Je m'excuse auprès de **Lily.B **pour écrire autant pendant mes vacances, tu auras bientôt la possibilité de rattraper ton retard:) En plus, j'ai suivi tes conseils en écrivant. De nouveau, merci beaucoup à **Daiya** pour sa bêta lecture et ses encouragements.

**Remerciements :** Merci, merci, merci à tous ceux qui prennent la peine de lire cette fic (et me laissent une review) **Umbre77**, m'autorises tu à employer le terme de RAR :)

- **Alinemcb54 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis ravie que leur relation te plaise, en voici un peu plus avec ce chapitre ;) Merci pour la citation made in you de nouveau

- **Love Draco Malefoy : **Voici la suite assez rapidement. Merci pour tes compliments en tout cas. Quant à Colin, son cas va être étudié dans les prochains chapitres. Pour les plans de Dean, Seamus, Ron et Neville, de même, la question va être étudier dans les chapitres à venir. Merci pour ta review

- **Serpentis-Draco :** Oui, ils en sont même persuadés. Rogue a toujours le bon rôle XD C'est vrai qu'il parle beaucoup quand il est nerveux, comme pas mal de gens, non ? Merci pour ta review

- **Cococinelle :** J'adore les limes XD Voici un chapitre plus long pour me faire pardonner. Merci pour ta review.

- **Umbre77 :** Merci pour ta review rapide, je l'ai lu à 4 heures du matin, la première fois et je me marrais tout de seule devant mon écran XD Tu es débordée, dis moi. J'en ai la moitié à faire et je ne m'en sors pas moi XD Merci de ne pas me tuer, c'est chouette de ta part. Comme quoi je ne suis pas la seule à aimer les limes. Quant au comportement Dray, je trouve que ça lui correspond bien à mon humble avis. Pour le coup de la chambre, oui ça fait longtemps que j'avais cette idée. Pour sa déclaration et sa pique tout de suite plus intéressé, c'est ainsi que je l'imagine dans cette fic. Amoureux mais toujours porté sur la chose tout de même XD Ravie que ma vision du romantisme t'ai fait rire mais je ne payerais pas les frais d'hôpital lool. Je suis contente que mon lemon avorté t'ait satisfaite, moi aussi je trouve ça très amusant. Rogue était le seul a pouvoir endurer ce rôle XD Tu as imagination très fertile et la mienne l'était d'autant plus à 4 heures du mat' XD L'alibi Colin ne vient bientôt plus du tout marcher en fait. Ta review est la plus longue donc ta réponse est la plus longue (logique implacable XD) Merci pour la petite histoire sur les RAR, j'y vois plus clair. Encore cette histoire de sécateur ? Tu es traumatisée à vie, je crois XD Quant à ton anniversaire, ta famille n'est pas très sympathique d'oublier ton propre anniversaire, surtout ta famille proche, tu devrais le placarder quelque part en gros pour qu'ils s'en souviennent une bonne fois pour toute. La publication ne dépend que de moi XD et aussi de la bêta lecture (quoi que des fois, j'ai même pas le temps pour) Pauvre moustique quand même, paix à son âme. Moi, c'est ce que je fais tout le temps lool même si là, ça va mettre un peu de temps à venir vraiment. On trouve toujours que ce qu'on écrit est moins bien que prévu, tu ne crois pas ? En tout cas, moi j'ai vaincu mon lemon XD C'est une image intéressante, Harry tout vêtu de noir, un foulard sur le visage ne dévoilant que son regard émeraude mais et Draco, ça serait Tornado ? XD Je suis toujours frustrée à cause de ça (et là je vais l'être un certain moment) alors je m'arrange pour inclure des scène charnelle sans pour autant être trop sentimentales. J'en ai plein des fics en cours mais bon ce ne sont pas des HP. Merci de ne pas me mettre la pression, merci beaucoup. Voici la suite et merci aussi d'avoir remarquer la fréquence de mes updates, je ne me décarcasse pas pour rien au moins. Passe de bonnes vacances toi aussi.

- **Tanuki Lady :** Je suis ravie que tu choisisses cette option ;) et contente que ma fic est autant d'intérêt à tes yeux. Inondation ? J'avais prévenu XD Rogue arrive toujours au bon moment XD Quant à mes dialogues Harry/Dray, ce n'est que le début ;) Merci de me laisser en vie et voici la suite.

- **Amy Keira : **Merci pour ta review. Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Si seulement, il n'y avait que eux deux, non ils sont quatre contre un Harry sans défense XD

- **Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami : **Merci pour ta review. Quant à ta proposition, à vrai dire Hermione va bientôt être mêlée dans cette histoire mais ce sera quelqu'un d'autre qui les surprendra mais plus tard. Voici la suite

- **Edelweiz :** Ta vision des choses m'enchante lool. Merci pour ta review.

- **Onarluca :** Merci pour ta review. Pour le savoir, oui ça sera dans la suite mais pas celle-ci XD

- **Crackos :** Merci pour ta review. Je suis très contente que tu ais aimé, quant à la raison de l'entretien, ça sera pour le prochain chapitre.

- **Angelina de la Cour :** Je ne suis pas cruelle, j'aime faire durer c'est tout :p Quant aux amis de 'ry, oh oui ils se font des fausses idées. Merci pour ta review.

- **Etincelle Nocturne :** Merci merci merci. Je suis vraiment ravie que ma fic te plaise à ce point ainsi que ces différentes scènes, voici la suite plutôt rapidement.

- **Lo hana ni :** Merci de ne pas me tuer XD Tu peux encore en laisser une lool. Je suis certaine que ce chapitre m'excusera suffisamment ;) Ravie que mon chapitre t'ait plu.

- **La Shinegami :** Merci, je suis ravie que tu aimé le chapitre précédent. Haïr Rogue ? Mais pourquoi donc XD Pour la confrontation Colin et les autres, c'est pour bientôt hélas.

- **Eileen Ana :** Mdr. Merci pour ta review. Je ne veux pas être séquestrée. Voici la suite

- **Mily Black :** Tout ne fait que commencer, on va dire qu'on en est à la moitié ou au deux/tiers selon mon humeur. Tu vas avoir plein de suite lool. Ravie que mon chapitre t'ait satisfaite. Voici la suite selon tes souhaits.

- **Ptit Bou :** Pour commencer, un grand merci pour toutes tes reviews sur mes anciennes fics GW, je suis vraiment très heureuse que tu ais aimées. Maintenant pour revenir à cette fic, jouer aux cartes ne te satisfait pas ? XD Je suis très heureuse que UMNP te plaise autant. Pour Frères, je vais m'y remettre en Août et ralentir la fréquence de publication de cette fic sans doute. Je suis en train d'y réfléchir. Voici la suite (de une XD)

- **Dia :** Merci pour ta review et voici la suite.

- **Tiffany Shin :** Merci pour ta review. Quant aux discussions entre Harry et Dray, en voici d'autres ;)

- **Miss Beatle :** Merci, je suis ravie qu'ils t'aient plu. C'est vrai que c'est assez représentatif de leurs états d'esprit.

- **Angel :** Un peu des deux, je pense que c'est l'idéal. Merci pour ta review et je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise.

- **Lovely A : **Oui j'aime beaucoup XD Ravie que mon chapitre t'ait convenu. Mystère, la réponse dans quelques lignes ;) Pour l'excuse, hum il n'en aura pas vraiment besoin. Et pour Dumby, au prochain chapitre ;) Merci pour ta review.

- **Shima-chan :** Merci pour ta review. C'est vrai que nous sommes bien en plein dans la scène 5 mais comme toujours, j'ai tout modifié lool Le lemon d'avant ne me plaisait plu. Je suis ravie que sa déclaration t'ait plu, vraiment. Merci pour tes encouragements et à bientôt ;)

- **Dawn456 :** Merci pour ta review. Je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise et merci pour ce compliment. J'espère continuer ainsi.

- **Lyj :** Merci pour ta review et ce compliment. Oui je l'ai fait exprès, c'est plus drôle XD Pour la publication, oui puisque je le publie mardi donc tu pourras l'emmener.

- **Popi :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise et non il n'y a pas que du sexe, juste la dose suffisante je pense. Je susi d'accord sur ton point de vue au sujet des fics qu'on peut lire. Je continue, je continue, merci beaucoup. Merci beaucoup pour ce compliment même s'il en reste des fautes, moi je les vois quand je me relis le lendemain ;)

- **Shin' :** Voici la suite. Merci pour ta review, c'est sûr que ça va plus vite de lire que d'écrire ;) Merci pour tous ces compliments, ça me touche vraiment. Pas de critique ? C'est bien ça lool.

- **Crystal d'Avalon :** Merci pour ta review. Cette fois, je vais au bout, du moins, de ce que j'avais commencé XD

- **Junkia :** Merci beaucoup, j'en suis vraiment très heureuse. Voici la suite.

- **Vert Emeraude : (chapitre 25)** Heureuse que tu sois de retour. C'est vrai que t'as de la lecture. Ravie que ça te plaise** (chapitre 29) **Merci pour tous ces compliments qui m'enchantent sincèrement. Je n'aime pas la tranquillité :p Merci pour tes deux reviews.

- **Sahada : (chapitre 28) **Merci beaucoup, je crois que c'est le plus beau compliment qu'on m'ait jamais fait. Un grand merci **(chapitre 29)** Merci infiniment

Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une **bonne lecture**, 10 pages, vous ne viendrez pas dire que c'est court cette fois :p

* * *

**Chapitre 30 :** J'ai le droit de t'embrasser maintenant ? (Troisième et dernière partie)

* * *

« C'est officiel, Ronald Weasley est un tricheur ! C'est humainement impossible de gagner trente-six fois de suite aux échecs » Dénonça Dean en se laissant retomber sur son lit 

« Reconnais que je suis le meilleur et ça t'évitera une thérapie chez le psy » Rétorqua ledit tricheur en riant

« Dean est surtout nul aux échecs » Déclara Neville en retirant ses chaussures

« Tu es resté bien silencieux ce soir, Harry. Quelque chose d'autre occupe tes pensées peut être ? Ou plutôt quelqu'un d'autre ? » Le questionna Seamus en faisant un clin d'œil à ses compagnons de chambrée

L'intéressé releva la tête à cette remarque et fronça les sourcils devant le visage railleur de son ami. Il s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et commença à retirer sa chemise pour se mettre en pyjama.

« Précise ta pensée, Seamus »

« Je ne sais pas, moi » Le jeune homme se redressa sur son lit, déambulant sur son matelas en roulant des hanches « Un certain sixième année, plutôt mignon, avec qui tu passes la majeur partie de tes soirées, qui te dévore du regard à longueur de journée, qui … »

Le gryffondor haussa les sourcils de manière explicite, riant à moitié.

« Il n'y a rien entre moi et Colin » Soupira Harry, en se relevant pour retirer son pantalon.

« Tu ne vas pas nous dire qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre vous, pendant ces 'cours particuliers' que tu lui donnes ? » Reprit Dean avec un petit sourire intéressé.

« Absolument rien » Répliqua le brun, torse nu, même s'il se souvenait parfaitement d'un certain baiser échangé il y a peu.

« Tu aurais bien tort de t'en priver pourtant. C'est vrai, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer à quel point les années à Poudlard lui ont été profitables. Il est vraiment devenu pas mal, le petit photographe » Commenta le gryffondor en se glissant entre ses draps

« Franchement Harry, même moi qui suis cent pourcent hétéro, je ne peux pas démentir » Ajouta Ron, allongé dans le lit à côté du sien

« Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, Ron. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous répète qu'il n'y a rien entre Colin et moi ? Je l'aide en DCFM et ça s'arrête là » Déclara le jeune homme en repoussant la couette de son lit, avec fermeté.

« Et le suçon que t'as dans le cou, c'est Hedwige qui te l'as fait, peut être ? » Le questionna Dean d'une moue espiègle

Les joues du survivant s'empourprèrent rapidement à cette remarque. Harry plongea son visage sous son oreiller et éteignit la lumière d'un claquement de doigt.

« Vous feriez mieux de dormir. Demain, on a cours de bonne heure et je doute que Rogue nous passe le moindre retard » Soupira-t-il à voix basse

« Harry … » Murmura Seamus, au bout de quelques minutes

« Quoi ? » Grogna le brun

« Il embrasse bien, le petit blond ? » Le questionna l'adolescent, riant à moitié sous son oreiller

« Dors Seamus » Soupira Harry

« Bonne nuit tout le monde » Murmura Neville à voix basse

« Bonne nuit » Répondirent de chœur ses camarades de chambre.

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un soupir.

Il tira brusquement les rideaux de son lit pour que l'éclat de la lune ne filtre pas. Harry s'allongea sur le dos et contempla un moment le plafond sculpté de la chambre.

L'attrapeur gryffondor se sentait coupable vis-à-vis de la manière dont il l'avait traité Colin.

Il s'était vraiment comporté comme un minable avec lui.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il faudra qu'il aille le voir, demain matin au petit-déjeuner, pour s'excuser.

L'adolescent espérait vraiment qu'il ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur de son attitude de ces derniers jours. Il espérait seulement qu'il accepterait toujours d'être son ami, même si cela faisait un peu cliché.

Harry ne tarda pas à trouver le sommeil, plus épuisé par sa journée qu'il ne pensait. Il restait néanmoins un brin frustré, de ne pas pouvoir le trouver aux côtés de son nouveau petit ami.

* * *

_L'odeur du sang, âpre et environnante _

_Des cris désespérés, des cris agonisants … _

_Des sortilèges jusqu'à épuisement, jusqu'à entêtement_

_Quelques larmes de douleur et de souffrance cristallisées _

_Une voix, cruelle et serpentante … _

_Une main qui se resserre autour d'un cou à la peau halée et juvénile _

_Asphyxie libératrice ?_

_Beaucoup trop de rancœur, beaucoup trop de … _

…

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, brusquement.

Son cœur pulsait encore violemment contre sa poitrine, à lui faire mal.

Une douleur devenue habituelle et presque nécessaire pour oublier.

Oublier la sensation de _ses_ doigts calleux se resserrant autour de sa gorge.

Juste une pensée macabre, restée à jamais ancrée dans sa mémoire et dans chacun de ses cauchemars.

Une souffrance rétrospective, comme une pénitente inextricable.

La peur au ventre toujours présente, malgré le temps qui passe et plus d'une année déjà écoulée.

Un souvenir impossible à effacer.

Le jeune homme passa une main sur son visage en sueur, déboussolé. Il glissa ses doigts entre ses mèches trempées pour les étirer et recueillir la torpeur de son cauchemar, à leurs extrémités. Harry baissa les yeux un instant, hypnotisé par le tremblement de ses mains. Il sentit brusquement comme un regard posé sur lui.

L'adolescent releva la tête aussitôt, déconcerté.

Il croisa alors deux prunelles asphaltes le contemplant silencieusement, au bas du lit. Harry haussa un sourcil, surpris, avant de murmurer un sortilège de silence.

Draco ne dit mot et se contenta de l'observer, les yeux dans le vague.

L'attrapeur gryffondor se redressa légèrement pour attraper le col du blond avant de l'attirer jusqu'à lui, en se rallongeant confortablement. Le serpentard accepta son invitation sans trop rechigner et se glissa sous la couette prestement.

Il passa alors son bras autour de la taille du brun et effleura du bout des doigts, sa cicatrice encore brûlante.

« Tu as rêvé de _Lui_ ? » Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille doucement

Le jeune homme acquiesça et s'empara lentement des lèvres du préfet pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

Juste une envie d'oublier ces mauvais souvenirs pour en créer de nouveaux, bien plus beaux.

Draco profita de ce geste pour s'installer un peu mieux au dessus de l'étudiant. Ce dernier écarta les jambes sous le poids du blond, pour les replier de part et d'autre de son corps.

Harry esquissa un sourire timide, heureux qu'il l'ait rejoint finalement, malgré l'heure avancée.

« Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore te voulait ? » Le questionna-t-il spontanément

L'adolescent n'eut pour réponse qu'un baiser papillon. Une sensation étrange l'envahit alors, faisant naître aux creux de ses lèvres, un sourire satisfait. Il avait comme l'impression d'avoir enfin obtenu ce qu'il désirait le plus, pour la première fois de sa vie.

« Je vois … » Murmura le brun, tout en chassant distraitement une mèche blonde qui tombait devant les yeux de son petit ami « Tu n'es plus vraiment d'humeur à me faire la causette, on dirait ? » Rétorqua-t-il d'un ton espiègle

Draco l'embrassa une nouvelle fois furtivement. Il descendit lentement sa main le long de la cuisse du brun, l'effleurant sensuellement.

« Quelque chose que tu ne veux pas me dire, peut être ? » Continua le gryffondor, suspicieux malgré lui

Le jeune homme lui déposa un baiser dans le cou pour toute réponse. Harry parvint néanmoins à discerner malgré l'obscurité, l'éclat mystérieux de son regard et fronça les sourcils, troublé.

Draco semblait contrarié par quelque chose même s'il refusait obstinément de l'avouer.

Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour le rendre aussi à cran ?

Le pire c'est que Harry aurait mis sa main à couper que ce dernier n'était même pas conscient de son désarroi.

Que cherchait-il à lui cacher ?

« Draco, qu'est ce qui … »

Celui-ci choisit naturellement de ne pas lui laisser terminer sa phrase et l'embrassa avec plus de conviction cette fois-ci. Il faufila sa langue entre les lèvres du brun pour aller défier sa partenaire de jeu, fougueusement.

Harry n'eut pas son mot à dire et ne s'en plaignit d'avantage. Il finirait bien par lui faire cracher le morceau de toute façon. Il avait surtout beaucoup trop envie de lui pour repousser, à nouveau, leurs retrouvailles sur matelas.

Il était faibles certes, mais trop excité pour réfléchir.

Draco se redressa légèrement au dessus du gryffondor et repoussa la couette rouge et or, un moment. Il remonta alors lentement le tee-shirt le long du ventre de son amant avant d'interrompre leur baiser, un court instant, pour l'en débarrasser. Le préfet serpentard entreprit d'en faire de même avec le caleçon blanc de son compagnon, qui se retrouva aussitôt au pied du lit.

Aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance, Harry embrassa amoureusement son petit ami tout en déboutonnant rapidement sa chemise blanche. Le jeune homme posa ensuite ses mains sur les fesses du serpentard qui haussa un sourcil, aguicheur.

Son pantalon prit la poudre d'escampette en un rien de temps et interrompit sa fuite sous le lit à baldaquin du brun.

Draco esquissa un sourire, amusé.

Harry déposa un baiser sur la pointe de son nez, en riant.

Les lèvres du blond gagnèrent rapidement sa bouche pour l'embrasser longuement tandis que l'attrapeur gryffondor se cambrait inconsciemment contre lui. Celui-ci referma ses jambes autour de sa taille et se frotta délibérément contre le bas de sa ceinture. Les mains du serpentard frôlèrent voluptueusement la descente de ses reins, caressant du bout des doigts la naissance de ses fesses.

Harry mordilla légèrement la lèvre de Draco lorsqu'il s'aventura un peu trop loin.

Un sourire se peignit alors sur les lèvres du blond qui disparut bientôt au creux de son cou et le long de son épaule contractée. L'attrapeur gryffondor laissa échapper un gémissement et appuya sa tête contre l'oreiller derrière lui.

La langue du serpentard retraça bientôt les moindres courbes de son torse avec une sensualité exacerbée. Il déposa quelques baisers papillons sur ses côtes. Le jeune homme glissa ensuite ses bras autour des hanches du brun et savoura la sensation de sa peau parfumée sous ses lèvres affamées.

Il le désirait tellement.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de mordre l'intérieur de sa joue lorsque le préfet taquina son nombril sensuellement. Il masqua un gémissement contre son oreiller.

L'attrapeur serpentard ne put retenir un sourire.

Draco glissa alors sa main contre l'érection du brun, responsable d'un profond soupir chez ce dernier. Il effleura du bout des doigts son excitation douloureuse et scruta le regard impérieux du jeune homme, un moment.

Celui-ci remua légèrement contre sa main, impatient.

Quelques murmures s'échappèrent d'entre ses lèvres, le suppliant de ne pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Le serpentard abaissa son visage lentement. Il prit possession de sa bouche une nouvelle fois avant de descendre doucement sous la couette, un sourire en coin. Harry écarta cette dernière d'un geste brusque et observa le jeune homme impatiemment. Draco réitéra ses caresses sur le brun, qui se contorsionna malgré lui.

Harry le fusilla du regard quand il vit que le serpentard prenait plaisir à le torturer. Il se jura de le faire souffrir cent fois plus au moment propice.

Le sourire de ce dernier s'agrandit légèrement devant le visage contrarié du brun avant qu'il ne dépose un baiser sur sa virilité malmenée. Sa langue ne tarda pas alors à sillonner sensuellement son désir, se délectant de ses gémissements à demi dissimulés. La bouche du blond prit bientôt la place de sa main précédemment et débuta un mouvement de balancier.

Les doigts du survivant se crispèrent violemment autour du drap. Il murmura, par automatisme, le prénom de l'héritier Malfoy.

Les attouchements de Draco accélérèrent doucement jusqu'à lui faire perdre pied. Harry glissa sa main entre les mèches désordonnées de l'attrapeur, extatique.

Plusieurs de ses rêves de la semaine passée lui revinrent à l'esprit, à cette sensation. Par Merlin, il pourrait se damner pour retrouver cette même satisfaction. Le jeune homme se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, sous le plaisir que lui procurait son partenaire.

Dire qu'ils n'étaient qu'à deux pas à peine, de ses camarades de chambre. Dire qu'à tout moment, l'un d'eux pourrait se relever et tirer sur le rideau librement. Dire que l'un de ses amis pourrait le surprendre sans la moindre difficulté avec Draco dans une position qui le ferait rougir le restant de sa vie.

Harry leva les yeux vers l'entête du lit tout en essayant de contrôler ses gémissements. Son endurance commençait à frôler ses limites peu à peu. La dextérité du blond eut bientôt raison de lui.

Harry se libéra alors entre les lèvres du jeune homme, à bout de souffle.

Ce dernier s'essuya le coin de la bouche de manière mutine, puis revint à hauteur de son visage en souriant. Il suivit du bout des doigts le dessein de sa mâchoire avant de s'emparer de sa bouche fiévreusement. Harry referma ses bras autour de son cou et resserra ses jambes de part et d'autre de lui. Il se cambra alors contre le blond au rythme de ses baisers et glissa sa main sous l'élastique de son boxer, sans crier gare.

Ce dernier laissa échapper un gémissement, surpris.

Harry lui fit un léger clin d'œil et fit disparaître son sous-vêtement, au bas du lit. Draco fit la moue un court instant avant de se laisser embrasser par le brun doucement, celui-ci ondulant contre lui traîtreusement. Le jeune homme appliqua ses deux mains contre ses hanches pour stopper leur mouvement. Il chuchota à l'oreille de son amant qu'il avait oublié sa baguette dans sa chambre, mi-gêné mi-amusé.

Un sourire moqueur se peignit sur les lèvres du survivant.

Il venait de lui servir sa revanche sur un plateau.

« C'est embêtant effectivement » Murmura-t-il en mordillant l'oreille du blond « Et pas de lubrifiant, pas de deuxième partie mon cœur, ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser »

« Ah vraiment ? Alors comme ça, j'aurais lutté contre vent et marrée pour accéder à ton dortoir, évité Rusard habilement, réfléchit atrocement pour me souvenir de votre mot de passe, zigzagué entre tous les vêtements et piles de livres entassés, tout ça pour quelques baisers et ton propre plaisir ? » Rétorqua le blond de manière assez mélodramatique

« Tout à fait » Répondit le brun en souriant pleinement.

Le jeune homme promena lentement ses doigts sur la main du préfet serpentard, sa jambe frôlant 'accidentellement' l'excitation du blond.

« Il te reste toujours ta main » Répliqua-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil

« Il me reste aussi ma langue » Répondit Draco, un sourire coin

« Inutile de perdre ton temps en discours inutiles, tu n'es pas près de me convaincre » Rétorqua Harry, souriant de plus belle

« Oh mais pas besoin de mot pour te convaincre » Assura l'attrapeur serpentard en écartant peu à peu les jambes du brun

Il inclina doucement la tête sur le côté et déposa un baiser sur l'épaule de son partenaire. Se soulevant à l'aide de ses bras, Draco promena sa langue le long du torse nu du brun et murmura entre deux caresses :

« Puisque tu sembles refuser l'artificiel, utilisons un lubrifiant naturel alors » Céda-t-il à moitié en effleurant de ses lèvres, le ventre du gryffondor

Le jeune homme poursuivit sa descente sous le regard déconcerté du survivant, titillant au passage son excitation. Harry laissa échapper un gémissement à ce contact.

Draco se redressa pour dérober un nouveau baiser au brun.

Sa main descendit lentement le long de l'épine dorsale de son partenaire, caressant la descente de ses reins envieusement. L'adolescent déposa un baiser sur le nez du gryffondor avant de se placer entre ses jambes.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas … » Murmura le brun troublé

L'ébauche d'un sourire apparut sur les lèvres mutines du blond. Ce dernier caressa du bout des doigts les jambes repliées du brun et effleura avec la pointe de sa langue son intimité.

« Oh par Merlin »

Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit à cette remarque tandis qu'il poursuivait sa caresse linguale. Harry rejeta son visage en arrière, extatique. Le sortilège lubrificateur s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres spontanément.

Satisfait d'avoir remporté la partie, Draco dévissa le tube d'un sourire triomphant.

Il se redressa alors pour l'embrasser langoureusement, n'en pouvant plus de toute cette attente. Harry s'enfonça plus confortablement au fond du lit et répondit au baiser sans trop se faire prier.

Draco inversa néanmoins la situation pour se retrouver sous lui, ses doigts longeant la courbe que formait sa colonne vertébrale. Il observa silencieusement les prunelles impétueuses du gryffondor avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Le serpentard introduit alors un premier doigt à l'intérieur du brun, s'abreuvant de ses gémissements à même ses lèvres. Deux autres doigts rejoignirent le précédent tout en veillant bien à ne pas blesser son partenaire.

Draco lui impliqua un mouvement assez lent tout en l'embrassant fougueusement.

Harry ne tarda pas à le supplier d'abandonner ces préliminaires et se cambra doucement contre lui. Le jeune homme cessa alors sa préparation pour enfin s'exécuter quand un bruit grinçant l'interrompit.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils, interloqué.

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que le monde entier s'était ligué contre lui ce soir.

Draco s'apprêta à entrouvrir le rideau pour connaître l'origine de ce bruit quand la main du brun le bloqua dans son geste. Harry se redressa à son tour et écarta lentement le rideau, veillant bien à ce qu'on ne puisse pas voir le serpentard.

Le jeune homme scruta l'ensemble de la pièce avec attention. Il ne remarqua rien de suspect néanmoins. Tous les septièmes années, présents dans cette pièce, semblaient dormir à point fermé (mis à part eux deux, bien sûr).

Harry haussa les épaules avant de refermer le rideau. Sûrement, le bruit d'une branche contre la fenêtre.

« Il dorment tous profondément » Murmura-t-il en rencontrant l'épaule du blond derrière lui.

Draco fit la moue un moment, un brin suspicieux avant de se rallonger finalement au dessus de son amant. Il esquissa un sourire et prit possession des lèvres du gryffondor quand un nouveau grincement les interrompit. Contrarié, le serpentard fusilla du regard l'endroit d'où semblait provenir le bruit.

Le jeune homme s'apprêta à râler lorsque les doigts du brun se posèrent sur sa bouche pour lui intimer de se taire. Draco discerna alors les murmures de l'un des gryffondor présents dans la pièce, remuant dans son lit bruyamment.

C'était en réalité, les grincements de son lit qui les perturbaient depuis le début.

Plusieurs gémissements parvinrent à l'oreille des deux amants, ne laissant aucun doute sur la nature du rêve de l'un des étudiants endormis. Harry esquissa un sourire, amusé par la situation et murmura doucement à l'oreille de son amant, tout en se rallongeant de nouveau :

« Je suis certain que c'était la voix de Neville »

« Il cache bien son jeu en tout cas celui-là. M'est avis que ce n'est pas une fille qui lui faisait prendre son pied à ce point … » Chuchota Draco en caressant du regard, le corps nu du gryffondor sous lui.

« Tu crois vraiment ? Non Neville est beaucoup trop … non, ce n'est pas possible ! Je l'ai toujours vu comme … » Marmonna le brun en fronçant les sourcils

« Hermaphrodite ? » Risqua le jeune homme, d'un air espiègle

« Oh Draco, tu es vraiment horrible » Soupira Harry, en donnant un coup sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

Une grimace se forma sur son visage à l'idée que son ami puisse être comme les escargots moldus. C'était vraiment trop dégoûtant.

« C'est toi qui est horrible à me parler de Londubat alors que je … » Se plaignit le serpentard en baissant les yeux sur le reflet de son excitation « Si tu continues comme ça, je vais retourner dans ma chambre, la mort dans l'âme à l'idée d'avoir été impuissant pour la première fois de ma vie. Me parler de lui, c'est vraiment un moyen de me couper toute envie, Harry » Soupira-t-il en fronçant le nez.

« Oh vraiment ? » Reprit Harry, en haussant un sourcil.

Le jeune homme promena un instant sa bouche le long de la nuque du blond.

« Monsieur ne se sent plus d'humeur pour … » Murmura le brun en frottant sournoisement son bassin contre celui du serpentard. « Je croyais que tu avais lutté contre mille obstacles rien que pour ça ? »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et se mordit la lèvre inférieure au contact de son petit ami ondulant lascivement contre lui.

« Et si mes lèvres se posent par mégarde à cet endroit précis de ton cou, que mes doigts frôlent malencontreusement ta soi-disant virilité malmenée, que mes jambes se calent accidentellement contre tes reins, est-ce que tu n'as toujours plus envie de poursuivre sur notre humm… lancée ? » Susurra le gryffondor en mordillant l'épaule de son petit ami

Sa main effleura avec circonspection l'érection du jeune homme, le sentant plein de vigueur malgré ses mots. Harry resserra ses jambes autour de la taille du préfet et murmura contre les lèvres de ce dernier :

« Toujours envie de retourner dans ta chambre, alors ? »

Draco repoussa lentement le brun un peu plus contre le matelas et s'installa consciencieusement au dessus de lui. Il murmura alors tout contre la bouche du jeune homme :

« Il se peut que, une fois toute image de Londubat en soubrette écartée, je puisse retrouver une certaine excitation pour mon petit ami attitré, mais à condition bien sûr que le prénom Neville ne soit plus jamais prononcé dans le cadre de nos … travaux pratiques sur literie, j'insiste sur ce point »

« Tu appelles ça comme ça, toi ? » Se moqua l'attrapeur gryffondor en embrassant à moitié le blond

« Je l'appellerais toujours de la même façon que toi, à partir de maintenant » Murmura Draco amoureusement

« Tu cherches à me séduire, peut être ? » L'interrogea le brun, en haussant un sourcil

« Ça c est déjà fait, mon cher » Rétorqua le serpentard, fièrement

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres rosées du survivant à cette remarque. L'adolescent caressa la joue du jeune homme tendrement, n'en revenant toujours pas que ce dernier soit réellement amoureux de lui, malgré toutes leurs contradictions.

Ils s'observèrent un moment de cette manière avant que Draco n'effleurèrent amoureusement les lèvres de son compagnon et ne le fasse sien par la même occasion.

Harry échappa un gémissement contre la bouche du serpentard, appliquant ses mains le long de ses épaules.

Celui-ci scruta un instant le regard étincelant du jeune homme et commença à remuer à l'intérieur de lui, lentement. Il avait comme l'impression qu'il ne résisterait pas très longtemps. Ses mouvements accélèrent à mesure que les lèvres du brun lui faisaient voir monts et merveilles.

Draco laissa échapper un soupir, exulté.

Le jeune homme était passé maître dans l'art de lui faire voir trente-six chandelles.

Le serpentard se souvint être aller voir ailleurs à plusieurs reprises, dans l'espoir de retrouver cette même ferveur auprès d'autres partenaires. Il se souvenait aussi n'y avoir trouver que déception et regret.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle tout ce temps ?

Draco embrassa tendrement le jeune homme entre ses bras.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, le posséder le restant de sa vie.

Harry griffa involontairement l'épaule de son amant lorsque ses coups de reins redoublèrent d'intensité. Le jeune homme resserra ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant, murmurant son prénom de manière erratique. L'attrapeur serpentard commença à l'embrasser fiévreusement, une main appuyée contre sa hanche pour le calquer au rythme de ses mouvements.

Harry laissa échapper un gémissement lorsqu'il sentit les doigts du blond s'aventurer sur son excitation pour lui impliquer un mouvement similaire.

Le jeune homme se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure sous le plaisir que lui procurait le blond. Il se sentait à cet instant complètement déconnecté de la réalité, comme dans une bulle érotique et sensuelle. Draco s'empara brusquement de sa bouche pour l'embrasser frénétiquement, étouffant entre ses lèvres un faible cri rauque.

L'attrapeur serpentard atteint l'extase au même moment que l'adolescent, leurs deux cœurs battant au même rythme.

Harry murmura un sort de nettoyage par réflexe, sans quitter des yeux l'élu de son cœur. Ce dernier se laissa retomber contre le corps nu du brun, satisfait mais à bout de souffle. Harry chercha à retrouver une respiration régulière à son tour, tout en tirant sur la couette pour la ramener contre eux.

Draco s'allongea de tout son saoul sur le jeune homme, puis nicha son visage contre l'épaule de celui-ci, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Le gryffondor fixa avec attention un des plis du rideau en velours en face de lui.

Il balada alors distraitement sa main le long du dos contracté de son amant, dessinant des arabesques sur sa peau laiteuse.

« Je t'aime » Furent les premiers mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit à ce moment-là.

Draco se redressa sur ses avant-bras et scruta un instant le visage paisible de son petit ami.

« Je t'aime aussi, c'est bien ça mon problème »

Il l'embrassa alors avec tendresse très longuement.

Le jeune homme détacha quelques minutes plus tard, ses lèvres de celles du brun, sans le quitter des yeux pour autant.

Harry frotta l'arrête de son nez contre l'épaule du blond alors que celui-ci refermait ses bras autour de lui. Il mordilla un instant la peau offerte du serpentard avant de murmurer, un sourire en coin :

« Tu te rends compte que c'est la première fois qu'on a fait ça dans un vrai lit »

Draco haussa un sourcil à cette remarque. Il baissa les yeux vers le brun, feintant d'être sérieux.

« C'est vrai que je n'ai pas fait preuve d'une grande originalité, tu préférais sans doute la chose bancale et étriquée que Pomfresh aime à décrire comme un lit ou encore le sol froid et rugueux de la salle de Métamorphose. Je ne tiens pas compte du nombre de bureaux qu'on a essayé car nos tentatives ne se sont jamais montrées très concluantes » Murmura le blond, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux

« Je t'avouerais que je préfère rester classique pour une fois, un lit me convient très bien. Tes performances n'en sont que meilleurs d'ailleurs » Commenta le brun avec désinvolture

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du serpentard. Il abaissa son visage et frôla le nez du brun, à un espace non réglementaire de sa bouche.

« Mes performances ah vraiment ? Mais mes performances sont toujours hors du commun de toute façon » Rétorqua Draco, d'un sourire hautain « Je te paris même que j'excelle encore plus entre mes propres draps » Assura-t-il en happant la lèvre inférieure du brun.

« Je ne demande qu'à voir, moi » Murmura Harry en l'embrassant lentement.

« Mon matelas est bien mieux, en tout cas » Certifia le jeune homme, un brin impertinent

Harry contempla un instant l'attrapeur serpentard, un sourire aux lèvres. Il scella sa bouche contre la sienne amoureusement. Draco répondit au baiser avec ardeur, glissant ses mains le long de ses reins.

« Je t'aime »

« Tu l'as déjà dit » Se moqua le blond

« Je voulais être sûr que tu l'ais bien entendu … »

Draco vola un furtif baiser au jeune homme, captivé par son regard déterminé.

« Harry ? »

« Mhm »

« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose … c'est à propos de mon entretien avec Dumbledore »

Le serpentard baissa les yeux à ses mots, mais d'une main sous son menton, le brun le força à le regarder.

* * *

**(À suivre) **

Bon normalement la suite aurait dû être dans ce même chapitre.

Mais celui-ci est finalement beaucoup plus long que prévu alors j'ai préféré couper là, sinon je ne m'en sortais plus XD

J'aimerais beaucoup connaître votre avis concernant ce chapitre un peu plus … charnel dirons nous :)

Commentaires, questions, reproches ?

C'est toujours le même petit bouton.


	31. Un baiser sur le pas de ta porte

**Titre : **Un Malfoy n'aime pas

**Auteur :**dark.setsuna

**Base : **Harry Potter (jusqu'au tome 4 car je n'ai pas lu le 5 même si je sais ce qui s'y passe)

**Genre : **Slash, lemons, amours contrariés et désillusions

**Pairing : **DracoxHarry

**Avertissement :**Cette fic fait allusion à une relation de nature homosexuelle donc si ce genre de rapports vous déplait, passez votre chemin, cela vaut mieux …

**Rating : ****M **pour plusieurs scènes plus ou moins graphiques par la suite

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon grand désespoir) mais sont la propriété de JKR (inutile de retourner le couteau dans la plaie) Seule cette fiction est à moi.

Beaucoup de blablabla aujourd'hui mais je vous conseille de lire au moins les deux **Note&Co** …

**Note&Co 1 :** Etant donné que dans quelques jours à peine, je pars en vacance chez **Lily.B**, il se peut que les updates de cette fic soit plus espacées. Elle a internet certes, mais je ne vais pas l'ennuyer toutes les cinq minutes pour publier et passer mon temps à écrire et à faire les RAR. Il faut aussi que je vous avoue que la raison première de ce choix est que j'ai l'intention de reprendre l'écriture d'un de mes multiparts en cours dans le fandom Gundam Wing (Frères) et donc que je ne vais pas pouvoir me consacrer autant à UMNP. Mon multipart GW a été débuté bien avant cette fiction et je me dois de le terminer (et je ne parle pas du temps que j'aurais mis à me décider à écrire la suite). De ce fait, les chapitres de UMNP à venir ne seront plus publiés toutes les semaines mais les **deux** semaines. Je m'excuse par avance mais j'ai déjà écrits plus de 30 chapitres pour cette fic, je peux bien ralentir le rythme, non ? Merci de votre compréhension.

**POSE PUB :** Je viens de créer une archive pour mes fanfictions Gundam Wing et Harry Potter. L'adresse se trouve dans mon profile à _homepage_. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis à son sujet.

**Note&Co 2 :** Harry a déjà vaincu Voldemort avant le début de cette fiction, il ne fait que des cauchemars lui rappelant sa dernière altercation avec lui. Draco aurait normalement dû être Mangemort sous les recommandations de son père, mais suite à une altercation avec le Lord Noir, il s'est attiré ses foudres. Draco ne pouvait se résoudre à être sous les ordres de quelqu'un. Lucius a alors obtenu l'emprisonnement de son fils plutôt qu'une mort sur le coup, ne pouvant se résoudre à voir l'héritage Malfoy partir en fumée (Il savait pertinemment qu'il se ferait prendre tôt ou tard). Par conséquent, Draco a passé le plus clair de son temps dans un cachot durant la guerre. Harry a combattu Voldemort en aparté, ce qui explique le « peu » de morts. Il s'en est sorti simplement avec quelques blessures superficielles, mais blessé à l'intérieur de lui suite à l'évocation de la mort de ses parents et de son parrain, par le Lord Noir. Je tâcherais de revenir dessus lors d'un chapitre même si ce n'était pas prévu.

**Remerciements :** Encore et toujours merci à tous. Voici les RAR du chapitre précédent (pas le courage de me relire TT)

- **Edelweiz :** Très bonne question, c'est parce qu'un chapitre de 10 pages, je trouve déjà que c'est suffisamment long XD Mais il y a la réponse dès le début de ce chapitre. Ne me tue pas même à la fin :) Merci pour ta review

- **Mily Black :** Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que mon lemon t'ait plu à ce point. Tu peux me voler l'idée, d'ailleurs je ne suis pas sûr d'être la première à y avoir penser. Tu ne m'en veux pas ? C'est chouette car c'est vrai que ce n'est pas évident, après ça fait trop d'événement pour un même chapitre et je n'aime pas. Je continue, je continue ;)

- **Onarluca : **Réponse dans ce chapitre, juste quelques lignes à patienter. Un autre lemon ? C'est déjà le troisième lool. Sans doute oui mais pas pour tout de suite, je me contenterai de lime à l'avenir. Voici la suite. Merci pour ta review

- **Tama :** **(deux reviews chapitre 30) **Tu ne vas savoir dès le début de ce chapitre. Merci de l'avoir remarquer et je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu. Pas vraiment découvert. De qui Neville rêvait-il ? Hum surprise mais c'est pas pour tout de suite ;)

- **Daiya : (chapitre 29)** Tu perds déjà tes cheveux ? C'est triste lool. Pas reçu de plainte, ta vie privée est sauve XD Merci, moi aussi. Non pas avocate è.é **(chapitre 30) **J'ai déjà répondu donc … bonne vacance à toi aussi ! Quant à ce chapitre comme je n'ai pas reçu tes commentaires, j'ai été contrainte de publier sinon l'attente aurait trop longue.

- **Goldhedwige :** Tant mieux et merci !

- **Ariane Maxwell Shinigami :** Beaucoup l'attendaient je crois. Tu devrais lire le **Note&Co 2**. Tu connaîtras la raison de son entretien dès le début de ce chapitre. Merci de ta review.

- **Egwene Al'Vere :** Merci beaucoup, réponse dans ce chapitre. Ravie que mon chapitre plus charnel t'ait convenu. Merci beaucoup. Je dirais 40 à 50 chapitres avec sans doute une séquelle post Poudlard. J'ai les idées mais je ne sais pas encore sur combien de chapitre ça va s'étendre lool.

- **History :** Merci et je n'ai pas à te pardonner, reviewer n'est pas une contrainte, du moment, que tu lises moi ça me va lool. Oui ils se taquinent et je n'arrivais pas à me les imaginer autrement étant donné leur passif. Ils s'aiment certes, mais aiment aussi se mettre à bout mutuellement, ils n'ont pas perdu leurs réflexes XD Enfin, c'est gentillet tout de même. La réaction des amis ? Dans ce chapitre indirectement. De qui rêve Neville ? Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, en tout cas le couple Pansy/Blaise n'est pas remis en compte. Il existe plein d'autre étudiants ;) Merci pour ta review

- **Alinemcb54 :** Merci pour ta review. Heureuse que tu ais aimé, réponse dans ce chapitre et merci beaucoup ! Non, je n'ai déjà pas lu le 5 XD J'aime bien cette citation en tout cas.

- **Vert Emeraude :** Merci beaucoup beaucoup. Non moi, ce n'est pas le problème, les lemons c'est ma tasse de thé XD J'en ai déjà une grande quantité et ça ne m'a jamais réellement posé de problème. Ce n'est pas la longueur qui fait qu'un lemon est réussit, c'est avant tout les sentiments et impressions qui en ressortent. Le maître mot en tout : Eviter la vulgarité et les détails un peu trop graveleux. Bonne chance pour le tien. Voici la réponse dans ce chapitre

- **Cococinelle :** Merci à toi ;) Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Merci pour ton pardon, voici la suite

- **Amy Keira :** C'est l'histoire de sa vie XD Merci, je suis heure que tu ais aimé. Oui pardon pour la fin mais comme tu dis, l'avantage c'est que ça donne envie de lire la suite ;)

- **Emery :** Merci pour ta review. Je suis très heureuse que tu aimes mes fics en général. Concernant mon lemon, je suis contente qu'il t'ait convenu surtout si tu dis que tu n'aimes pas trop ça en temps normal. Après il y a lemon et lemon : description de l'acte sexuelle empli de vulgarité, et récit charnel de l'attirance entre deux hommes amoureux. Voici la suite, pardon

- **Demoniac Cat's :** Merci pour ta review. Ravie qu'ils t'aient plu. Réponse dans ce chapitre.

- **Slydawn :** Réponse dès le début de ce chapitre. Merci

- **Johanna Malfoy Potter :** Merci, espérons que ça continue ;)

- **Farahon :** Ma fin XD ? La raison de l'entretien ? Je pense que tu trouveras une réponse dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review

- **Vif d'or :** **(chapitre 28)** C'est un geste important de ce chapitre. Je trouve que ça reflète bien l'état d'esprit de Dray. Merci beaucoup **(chapitre 29)** Oui, c'est l'avantage **(chapitre 30) **Merci merci merci. Oui finalement, le pauvre lool. Merci beaucoup et surtout de lire. Moi aussi j'aime bien lool. Merci en tout cas pour tes trois reviews

- **La Shinegami :** Merci beaucoup. Voici la suite avec la réponse ;)

- **Tanuki Lady :** XD Merci de ne pas me tuer. Mdr. Réponse dans ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup beaucoup.

- **Roxy :** Féminin je dirais, demande à **Umbre77** pour qu'elle va te fasse un cours dessus :) Oui ça arrive souvent. Ils avaient du temps à rattraper. Ravie que mon lemon t'ait plu. Texte graveleux ? Très peu pour moi. Oui, je trouvais ça amusant aussi mais il y a des limites. Pauvre Rogue. Tu vas être servie de ce côté-là XD. Neville et Colin ? Mystère. Mdr, merci. Neville s'est arrangé oui, il n'est pas à tomber juste mignon, sa maladresse et sa timidité le rendent charmant. Ce que Dray n'aime pas du tout, la timidité et la maladresse ne sont pas des traits de caractère qu'il apprécie beaucoup lool, c'est pour ça qu'il préfère Harry ;) Réponse dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review

- **Marion-moune :** Horrible ? Tu n'as rien vu encore :p Désolée d'avoir engendrer une telle frénésie XD Je suis ravie qu'ils t'aient plu en tout cas. Merci pour ta review

- **Maddnambda :** Merci. Je préfère l'ignorance :p Je vais essayer d'arrêter XD Oui, je connais mais moi c'est quand je regarde une série/anime qui me plait XD C'était le but, je suis très heureuse qu'elles t'aient touché. Réponse dans ce chapitre. Oui, rien n'est jamais innocent avec moi, mais pas tout de suite. Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que mon chapitre t'ait plu. Voici la suite

- **Lo hana ni :** Merci beaucoup. Ils ne sont pas prêts de le découvrir pour le moment mais ça viendra plus tard. Réponse dans ce chapitre.

- **Ptit bou :** Ca ne fait pas de mal de temps en temps ;) Réponse dans ce chapitre. Quant à Rogue, tu comprendras toute seule, je pense. Parce que ils savent tous que Harry est gay et non hétéro ou zoophile XD Non, Dray ne peut pas voir en peinture Neville et il ne lui plait pas physiquement. Colin, il n'avait rien contre lui avant qu'il apprenne qu'il s'intéresse à Harry XD Il y a des hétéros mais pas dans les têtes connues :) Je les avais oublié en fait XD Merci à toi de lire.

- **Tata :** Merci beaucoup, tu as bien courage lool. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.

- **Umbre77 :** Bien merci (I'm find, thanks juste pour que tu le saches XD) Bravo et surtout merde ;) 4h mais 12h moi lool. Je suis une marmotte en plus. Bon courage en tout cas. Je le vois pas se calmer, moi bien au contraire XD Non, je ne lis pas, j'attend qu'elle soit finie lool Je n'aime pas attendre qu'un chapitre soit publié XD Je n'aime pas lire les fics inachevées en règle générale. On est chiante ou on ne l'est pas XD J'ai hâte de découvrir ça en tout cas, une fois terminé :) Désolée, je suis à sec lool. Quant à ton anniversaire, c'est vraiment triste, je trouve. Mdr, c'est une belle image, effectivement. Non moi, j'écris mieux quand je suis stressée mdr et que j'ai peur de ne pas finir à temps. Quand je déprime aussi, ça m'arrive de mieux écrire. Pour les taquineries des amis de 'ry, il a pas fini avec ça lool. Ravie que ça t'ait plu. Pour le cauchemars sur Voldy ? C'était juste pour rappeler le passé de Harry, expliquer certaines de ses réaction et la raison de ses pensées noir ou encore de sa puissance magique. Oui il s'en ait sorti, lit **Note&Co 2.** Mdr, bien mangé ? Oui, je crois que beaucoup m'aurait tué s'il n'avait pas de lemon à la clé. Ravie que ça t'ait fait rire, moi aussi je me suis bien amusée. C'est le genre de remarque qui colle bien à Harry je trouve XD Voici la suite et de nouveau merci. Mdr, t'as pas une minute pour toi. J'ai arrêté de compter lool mais j'espère bien recevoir une autre review (et plein d'autre :p) Encore merci.

- **Oxaline : (chapitre 29)** Moi non plus, je ne suis pas normale alors car je préfère aussi ;) Ravie que tous ces détails t'aient plu ! Contente que tu le voies comme ça **(chapitre 30)** Merci. Oui, c'est plus drôle XD Je suis ravie que tu ais aimé. Voici la suite. Merci pour tes deux reviews.

- **KuroiMamba :** Ravie que tu sois de retour ;) Oui je comprends et je te remercie de nouveau. Merci beaucoup en tout cas, je suis très heureuse que ma fic te plaise toujours et autant. Voici la suite

- **Shin' :** Merci pour ta review. Je suis ravie que mon lemon t'ait plu. Heureuse que ma manière d'écrire et mon histoire te plaisent. Voici la suite

- **Lovely A :** Merci pour ta review. Contente qu'il t'ait convenu. Réponse dans ce chapitre, désolée.

- **Eileen Ana :** Merci beaucoup

- **Feylie :** Juste le chapitre, rassure toi lool. Ravie que tu ais aimé. On ne les surprendra pas (pour le moment) Heureuse que ces détails t'aient plu. Réponse dans ce chapitre.

- **Inooka : (chapitre 29)** Je publie plus vite que mon ombre XD enfin là, je vais freiner un peu. Tu t'es bien rattrapée en tout cas ;) et je suis heureuse que tu ne m'en veuilles pas au final. Non j'avoue que quand j'ai envie d'écrire une review, je le fais sur le coup sinon j'oublie XD. Tu as bien fait de séparer, sinon j'aurais pu m'emmêler les pinceaux pour savoir de quel chapitre tu parlais. Ravie que tu ais aimé. C'est ainsi que je le visualise, oui. J'ai surtout beaucoup d'expérience XD C'est mon avis, oui. Quant à Colin, réponse dans ce chapitre et le suivant. Mdr, je prend ça comme un compliment **(chapitre 30) **C'est ainsi que je les imagine en tout cas. Merci. Enfin oui XD Rêver de Colin ? Mystère. C'est vrai qu'on a du mal à imaginer Neville en dévergondé et en tombeur XD C'est ma vision des choses aussi et je suis vraiment ravie que tu sois du même avis que moi. Réponse dans ce chapitre et je pense aussi. Lit le **Note&Co 2**, ils ont déjà suffisamment de complications entre eux XD et puis, il y en a une autre qui arrive doucement. Je ne m'épuise pas, non, je trouve même que je n'écris pas assez pour tout te dire :) Je vais juste devoir ralentir un peu. Merci pour tes deux reviews.

Oui !

J'en ressors saine et sauve XD

* * *

**Chapitre 31 :** Un baiser sur le pas de ta porte

* * *

« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose … c'est à propos de mon entretien avec Dumbledore » 

Le serpentard baissa les yeux à ses mots, mais d'une main sous son menton, le brun le força à le regarder.

« Je me demandais bien combien de temps encore tu allais résister … » Confessa le jeune homme en souriant à moitié « Draco, quoi qu'il se soit passé dans son bureau, mes sentiments restent les mêmes à ton égard. Tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir »

« Je ne suis pas inquiet » Rétorqua le blond brusquement

Harry observa son petit ami silencieusement.

Pourquoi était-il autant sur la défensive tout d'un coup ?

Celui-ci baissa la tête en soupirant.

Loin de lui l'envie de se disputer avec son amant pourtant (bien au contraire même)

Alors pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ?

L'attrapeur gryffondor choisit de ne plus lui poser de question et attendit patiemment que le serpentard lui raconte de lui-même la raison de son irritabilité.

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de répondre à sa demande en une simple phrase :

« Mon père a goûté au baiser de la Mort cet après-midi, et il est bel et bien mort à présent »

Draco n'osa croiser le regard du brun suite à cette révélation et s'allongea sur le dos, à côté de lui.

Harry resta immobile, déconcerté par cette nouvelle avant de se tourner vers le dernier héritier Malfoy.

« Je suis désolé »

Le jeune homme caressa la joue du blond tendrement.

« Je ne vais pas te dire que c'est injuste car je serais le premier à clamer sa culpabilité. Je suis simplement désolé que ton père soit mort, mais soulagé que Lucius Malfoy ne soit plus de ce monde » Avoua le survivant avec sincérité

Silence

« Ce n'était qu'un connard de toute façon ! Le monde n'a pas perdu grand chose » Murmura Draco avec rancœur

Harry se rapprocha de son amant et l'attira contre lui d'un geste rapide. Ce dernier se laissa aller contre son cou, enserrant sa taille de manière possessive.

« Ce n'était peut être qu'un connard mais il reste néanmoins ton père. Tu n'as pas avoir honte d'être triste car c'est un geste entièrement naturel » Murmura le survivant en effleurant les mèches indisciplinées du blond.

« Mhm … » Grogna le serpentard, peu convaincu

Le jeune homme resserra ses bras autour de la taille du brun et respira le parfum émanant de son cou.

« Sa mort ne rachètera pas les fautes qu'il a commises de son vécu » Déclara-t-il d'un ton plutôt flegme

Harry acquiesça silencieusement.

Draco releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard de son partenaire.

« Je vais devoir m'absenter quelques jours, le temps de régler tous les papiers et les frais de successions. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais la possibilité de t'écrire car ils seront sur mon dos, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, à mon avis. Dumbledore m'autorise exceptionnellement à manquer les cours, j'essayerais de les rattraper avec les notes de Pansy » Chuchota le serpentard « Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de la prévenir » Soupira-t-il

« Elle comprendra » Murmura le survivant, déposant un baiser sur l'épaule de l'attrapeur.

Draco observa un moment le jeune homme contre lui avant de le plaquer contre le matelas.

« Tu auras le temps de m'oublier d'ici-là » Murmura-t-il « Peut être même que tu te trouveras un autre amant » Poursuivit-il en fronçant les sourcils

« Je pourrais aussi rentrer dans une école de cirque ou encore devenir vendeur d'ongles humains sur le chemin de Traverse … » Ajouta Harry, un sourire en coin

« Une école de « sirke » ? » Reprit Draco, déconcerté

« Il n'y a pas de cirque dans le monde sorcier ? » Demanda le jeune homme, surpris

« Sous un autre nom alors »

« Très bien, je retournerais chez les moldus par conséquent »

Le préfet serpentard esquissa un sourire, rassuré par la réponse du brun même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait bien être un « sirke ».

Harry sourit à son tour et fit trébucher le blond au dessus de lui.

« Tu vois, il peut s'en passer des choses en moins d'une semaine mais je crois que, même au fin fond de l'Allée des Embrumes, je continuerais à t'aimer malgré tout » Confessa-t-il

« C'est bon à savoir »

Draco se pencha vers les lèvres du survivant pour l'embrasser tendrement, s'allongeant de tout son saoul sur son corps nu.

« A quelle heure dois tu partir ? » Le questionna l'étudiant, entre deux caresses

« On viens me chercher à sept heures normalement » Répondit le jeune homme, en déposant quelques baisers au creux de sa nuque.

Harry se laissa aller contre son amant et frôla de ses mains, ses omoplates contractées.

« Il ne nous reste que trois heures alors. On devrait peut être dormir » Chuchota-t-il en tirant sur la couette aux motifs de sa maison

Draco écarta cette dernière d'un geste de la main.

« L'ennui, c'est que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de dormir moi » Déclara-t-il tout en effleurant la hanche du brun innocemment

L'attrapeur vedette relâcha quelques minutes son visage en arrière et murmura d'une voix entrecoupée :

« Ce n'est pas sérieux … demain, on va être mort de fatigue »

Un sourire digne des plus grands prédateurs se dessina au creux des lèvres du dernier héritier Malfoy.

« Qui a dit que j'étais quelqu'un de sérieux ? »

* * *

Un premier œil entrouvert, le second qui tarde à s'ouvrir. 

Un faible rayon de soleil qui filtre sournoisement à travers les volets de la chambre, puis les rideaux d'un lit à baldaquin.

Un adolescent qui s'étire paresseusement.

6h45

Un bâillement à se décrocher la mâchoire.

Un brusque coup d'œil vers un réveil moldu.

6h45 !

« Par Merlin »

Harry tourna aussitôt la tête vers le jeune homme allongé à côté de lui, celui sommeillant entièrement nu juste à côté de lui.

L'attrapeur gryffondor approcha ses lèvres de celles entrouvertes du blond et commença à l'embrasser tendrement. Il sentit bientôt des bras se refermer derrière son dos avant de le renverser en travers du matelas.

Deux prunelles asphaltes apparurent instantanément, un sourire au creux des lèvres.

« Draco, il est 6h45 »

Le sourire se fana brusquement.

« Par Merlin »

Le préfet serpentard se redressa rapidement, à la recherche de ses vêtements au bas du lit.

Harry croisa les doigts discrètement, priant pour que ses camarades de chambre dorment encore.

Le jeune homme se pencha ensuite au bas du lit pour aider son petit ami à rassembler ses vêtements.

Draco enfila succinctement son sous-vêtement avant de passer une première jambe dans son pantalon à pince noir (atrocement froissé). Harry enfila également son caleçon pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des autres étudiants par la suite.

« Je me doucherai et changerai de vêtement, une fois au Manoir. L'essentiel, c'est qu'ils ne découvrent pas que j'ai découché »

« Parle moins fort, le sortilège de silence ne fait plus effet à mon avis » Chuchota le brun en aidant le serpentard à reboutonner sa chemise

Ce dernier l'attira brusquement contre lui, l'entraînant à s'asseoir à moitié sur lui. Les lèvres du serpentard se scellèrent fougueusement contre les siennes alors que ses mains s'égaraient sous l'élastique blanc de son caleçon.

« Très bien j'accepte de me taire dans ces conditions » Rétorqua le blond en embrassant de nouveau son petit ami

« Tu n'as plus le temps pour ça » Soupira le survivant en repoussant son compagnon « Normalement, tu devrais pouvoir rejoindre ta chambre sans alerter personne, tu … »

Ignorant ces paroles, Draco le renversa contre le matelas et continua à l'embrasser amoureusement. Harry se laissa aller contre lui, profitant des derniers instants entre ses bras avant leur séparation forcée.

Le jeune homme lança un dernier regard en direction de son réveil.

6h53

Il rompit leur étreinte à contrecoeur. Draco finit de lacer ses chaussures, mécontent.

« Il faut que je trouve ma cape d'invisibilité » Murmura le brun, cherchant un peu partout autour de lui

« On a plus le temps, je suis sûr qu'ils dorment tous, de toute façon » Soupira le serpentard en ouvrant légèrement le rideau

Une main le stoppa brusquement dans son geste.

Harry rejoignit son amant au bord du lit et passa sa tête dans l'espace formé par le rideau de son lit.

Ils semblaient encore dormir certes, mais le jeune homme était certain qu'au moindre mouvement, ils se réveilleraient sans crier gare. Harry se retourna vers le serpentard et entrebâilla le rideau pour le laisser passer devant.

L'attrapeur serpentard descendit du lit sans plus tarder avant de se diriger vers la porte, à pas de loup. Le survivant le suivit sans un mot afin de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Une fois à proximité de celle-ci, Draco s'immobilisa pour se retourner vers le brun.

Il croisa le regard émeraude de son compagnon et lui vola un dernier baiser pour la route. Ses bras glissèrent d'eux même autour de sa taille pour le soulever légèrement. Harry répondit au baiser amoureusement, oubliant l'espace d'un instant, ses amis endormis.

« Je t'aime, tâche de ne pas oublier » Murmura le gryffondor à l'oreille du serpentard

Ce dernier esquissa un sourire amusé, une main sur la porte. Il scella furtivement sa bouche contre celle du brun et répondit à voix basse :

« Ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques jours, je ne perds pas la mémoire aussi vite, mon coeur »

« T'as plutôt intérêt » Soupira le gryffondor avant de détacher (à regret) ses lèvres de celles du blond et de le laisser filer discrètement.

Il referma la porte d'un geste lent, s'appuyant contre quelques instants, les yeux clos.

Le jeune homme s'avança ensuite jusqu'à la salle de bain en traînant les pieds ; puisqu'il était réveillé, autant profiter de la douche pendant qu'elle était encore libre.

* * *

Harry enjamba le banc en bois pour s'asseoir à côté de son meilleur ami. 

Les discussions cessèrent brusquement à son arrivée.

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un sourire alors que Neville s'était tout simplement arrêté de manger.

Dean donna un coup de coude à Seamus.

Harry choisit d'ignorer leur réaction et prit une orange dans le panier en face de lui.

Que s'étaient-ils encore imaginer à propos de Colin et lui ?

« Alors Harry, bien dormi ? » Le questionna Ron

« Pas suffisamment » Répondit-il spontanément.

C'était la vérité en plus, Draco ne lui avait pas laissé une minute de répit, cette nuit. Ses cernes en témoignaient d'ailleurs.

« Ah vraiment … » Acquiesça le jeune homme roux, un sourire en coin

Dean choisit de prendre la relève.

« Une nuit agitée peut être ? » Le questionna le gryffondor d'un air innocent.

Harry fronça les sourcils, pas dupe un instant.

« Bon écoutez, si c'est pour me reparler des cours particuliers de DCFM que je donne à Colin, il ne s'est rien passé entre nous. Colin est juste un AMI » Articula l'attrapeur vedette avant de boire un fond de jus d'orange « Ce n'est pas parce que je suis gay, que je vais me taper tout ce qui passe » Grogna-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante

Il se sentait vraiment de mauvaise humeur ce matin.

Le départ impromptu de son petit ami n'y était sûrement pas innocent.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers la table en face de lui, lorsqu'il rencontra le regard furieux d'un certain sixième année.

« Salut Colin, tu peux t'asseoir avec nous, si tu veux » Proposa Ron en volant discrètement une tartine à Hermione

Harry détailla un instant le photographe en herbe. Ces derniers mots avaient fait mouche de toute évidence. Quel idiot, dire qu'il devait s'excuser normalement.

« Non merci, je crois que … »

« Mais reste » Insista Dean en tirant sur son bras pour qu'il s'asseye « Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant » Assura-t-il d'un grand sourire

Colin fronça les sourcils mais s'assit tout de même. L'attrapeur gryffondor baissa les yeux vers sa tasse de café. Il était certain que les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer pour eux deux. Harry croisait juste les doigts pour que Colin ne lâche pas le morceau quant à sa relation avec Draco.

Il était encore beaucoup trop tôt pour crier au grand jour que les deux ennemis de toujours s'aimaient et couchaient régulièrement ensemble.

« Harry, nous parlait justement des cours de DFCM qu'il te donne. Tu as fait des progrès alors ? » Le questionna Seamus tout en prenant un sachet de thé.

Le brun fusilla du regard le jeune homme, sachant très bien ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.

« Euh oui, j'ai gagné quelques points » Bafouilla le sixième année mal à l'aise.

Il accepta gentiment le petit pain que lui tendait Hermione, assise à côté de lui.

« C'est vrai que Harry est particulièrement doué avec sa baguette, il t'a déjà montré les sortilèges d'attachement ? » Demanda Dean avec la plus grande innocence.

L'attrapeur gryffondor lui écrasa le pied à cette remarque. Le jeune homme se retint difficilement de ne pas crier de douleur et conserva néanmoins son sourire un poil agaçant.

« Euh non, je … » Bredouilla Colin, troublé

Harry promena ses yeux fatigués sur le siège vide en face de lui, songeant malgré lui au préfet serpentard. Le jeune homme ne remarqua pas le regard de son amie l'examinant attentivement.

« Tu sais, Harry peut paraître un peu tête en l'air par moment, mais il est toujours très consciencieux dans tout ce qu'il entreprend et il aime faire les choses en douceur » S'enquit Seamus d'un sérieux feint

Ledit Harry fit les gros yeux à ces mots, visualisant très bien les sous-entendus de cette phrase.

« Vous commencez à être franchement lourd » Grogna-t-il en lançant un regard noir à ses deux amis

« Tout le monde à cette table est au courant de ce qui s'est passé dans notre dortoir cette nuit alors inutile de jouer les pudiques 'ry. Si tu ne voulais pas que ça se sache, il ne fallait pas le faire dans notre chambre ! » Déclara Seamus du tac au tac, en détaillant le sixième année assis en face de lui.

Ce dernier releva à la tête aussitôt, déboussolé. Harry serra les dents, furieux intérieurement.

« Cette nuit dans votre dortoir ? » Reprit-il avec surprise

Colin observa un instant l'attrapeur gryffondor.

Il comprit tout lorsque celui-ci baissa les yeux et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

Il avait couché avec Malfoy et ils croyaient tous que c'était lui.

Le sixième année se redressa brusquement du banc, exaspéré par tout ce mensonge ambiant. C'était déjà assez dure pour lui de l'oublier sans qu'on ne le mêle à ses histoires de coucherie avec le préfet serpentard.

« Ce matin quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai vu Harry en train de rouler la pelle de sa vie à une tête blonde. J'avoue que j'ai été choqué » Déclara Dean, faussement indigné et en riant à moitié

« Dean, tais-toi » Soupira le brun en se massant les tempes.

Le jeune photographe crut qu'il allait devenir fou s'il continuait à lui donner les détails de leur nuit. Hermione fronça les sourcils, remarquant que quelque chose clochait entre Colin et Harry. Neville ne disait pas un mot de son côté, observant la scène silencieusement.

« En tout cas, je suis content que Harry ait trouvé quelqu'un comme toi, il aurait très bien pu … »

« Ce n'était pas moi qui était dans votre dortoir cette nuit » L'interrompit Colin, à bout de nerf

Dean et Seamus restèrent sans voix. Ron fut littéralement bouche bée.

Hermione baissa les yeux, elle avait deviné juste.

Neville faisait semblant de regarder ailleurs.

L'ensemble de la salle observait avec attention la scène, avide de nouveaux ragots à colporter.

Le sixième année gryffondor observa silencieusement le jeune homme responsable de sa souffrance. Il sentit bientôt plusieurs larmes lui monter aux yeux. Comme l'impression d'être la victime minable d'un film d'horreur raté.

Quel idiot.

L'adolescent quitta la salle précipitamment, avant que ça ne s'achève en règlement de compte et crise de larme.

Il avait horriblement mal.

Malfoy devait bien rire de son malheur chez les serpentards.

Harry se redressa à son tour, n'en pouvant plus de voir Colin ainsi tourmenté.

Il fallait qu'il s'excuse à tout prix.

Même si les mots ne répareraient jamais le tort commis, il fallait qu'il lui explique, qu'il lui dise tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, qu'il le supplie de garder leur secret …

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la porte de la Grande Salle de manière empressée.

« Mais alors si ce n'était pas lui, qui est-ce que tu embrassais ce matin ? » Le questionna spontanément le jeune homme à quelques pas.

« Fout moi la paix, Dean » Rétorqua le brun avec violence avant de quitter la pièce

* * *

**(A suivre)**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Review ?

Je vais peut être bien aller écrire le suivant, moi XD


	32. Ce n’est pas ma faute si je l’aime

**Titre** :Un Malfoy n'aime pas

**Auteur** : dark.setsuna

**Base : **Harry Potter (jusqu'au tome 4 car je n'ai pas lu le 5 même si je sais ce qui s'y passe)

**Genre : **Slash, lemons, amours contrariés et désillusions

**Pairing** : DracoxHarry

**Avertissement** : Cette fic fait allusion à une relation de nature homosexuelle donc si ce genre de rapports vous déplait, passez votre chemin, cela vaut mieux …

**Rating** : **M **pour plusieurs scènes plus ou moins graphiques par la suite

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon grand désespoir) mais sont la propriété de JKR (inutile de retourner le couteau dans la plaie) Seule cette fiction est à moi.

**Note&Co:** Finalement je poste plus tôt que prévu, le chapitre est écrit alors inutile de vous faire patienter davantage. Il n'est pas très long mais contient pas mal de choses;) En ce qui concerne le chapitre 33, je ne sais vraiment pas quand est ce qu'il arrivera (deux semaines au maximum)

**Remerciements:** Pour commencer on remercie tous haut et fort **Lily.B** sans qui ce chapitre ne pourrait être publié. Et puis bien sûr: merci, merci, merci à tous ceux qui prennent la peine de lire cette fic (et me laissent une review) Je n'ai pas le temps (ni l'envie ni le courage) d'écrire les RAR du chapitre précédent. Je suis en vacance donc j'en profite! En tout cas, merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot malgré tout. Je lis vos reviews, soyez en certain. Merci donc à **Crystal d'Avalon, la Shinegami**, **Marion-Moune**, **Mily Black**, **Chunchun, Eileen Ana**, **Alinemcb54**, **Onarluca**, **Lo hana ni**, **Feylie**,** Inooka**, **Amy Keira, Lu**, **Tama**, **Lyciaa**, **Lyj**', **Vert Emeraude, Jessy**, **Ptit Bou**, **Vif d'or**, **Garla Sama**, **Lily.B**, **Naka**, **Daiya**, **Shima-chan**, **Edelwiez**, **Kittyval**, **Cococinelle**, **Cyrano** et **Roxie Angel**

Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une **bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 32:** Ce n'est pas ma faute si je l'aime (Lily.B aime bien le titre)

* * *

Le jeune homme sortit au pas de course de la salle et chercha du regard le sixième année excédé. Plusieurs regards se posèrent sur lui, surpris par son empressement. Harry interpella brusquement un adolescent à la chevelure décolorée, il le questionna alors sans la moindre amabilité:

«Tu es bien dans la classe de Colin, non?»

Le gryffondor fronça les sourcils, troublé par le fait que le survivant s'adresse à lui. Une légère rougeur naquit au creux de ses joues à ce moment-là.

«Colin Crivey? Euh oui» Bredouilla-t-il, impressionné par l'attrapeur vedette

«Vous avez quoi comme cours là?» Poursuivit impatiemment le brun

«Métamorphose» Répondit le dénommé Dan

Harry acquiesça furtivement et partit en courant en direction de la salle en question.

Un vague merci s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres à l'intention du sixième année.

Ce dernier, encore tout retourné que _Harry Potter_ lui ait parlé, rejoignit ses amis à quelques pas, enviant secrètement son camarade de classe pour son intimité avec l'attrapeur.

Le survivant, quant à lui, monta les marches quatre à quatre afin de parler au blond avant la sonnerie du premier cours. Il traversa rapidement le couloir le menant à la salle en question, ignorant les regards surpris se posant sur lui.

A mesure qu'il détaillait les murs du corridor, le jeune homme se souvint de l'une de ses dernières «discussions» avec Draco, quelques mois plus tôt, au même endroit.

L'attrapeur gryffondor s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il remarqua une forme accroupie au bas de la porte. Il baissa doucement les yeux pour discerner les traits du sixième année, masqués sous ses mains.

«Colin, je …»

Un reniflement feutré fit écho à ses mots.

L'adolescent releva doucement la tête, les yeux rougis et le regard noir.

Harry s'agenouilla alors à sa hauteur et essuya du revers de la main, les larmes du blond. Ce dernier la chassa d'un geste brusque, agacé par les attentions entièrement hypocrites du brun.

Il se redressa maladroitement contre la porte et incita Harry à en faire de même.

Celui-ci se cogna même contre l'encadrement sans pour autant quitter des yeux son ami. Colin baissa les yeux sur ses mains, un poil exaspéré.

«Bon écoute Harry, je crois qu'on devrait essayer de … moins se voir quelques temps. Je te remercie pour ton aide en DFCM mais il vaut mieux qu'on reste éloigné pour le moment. Le temps que je me fasse à l'idée que tu es pris, le temps que … j'accepte l'image de toi et Malfoy dans un même lit» Acheva-t-il dans un murmure.

Harry passa sa main sous son visage pour le forcer à le regarder.

«Pour commencer, je m'excuse pour la petite scène au déjeuner, je ne pensais pas qu'ils iraient aussi loin. J'aurais dû m'interposer avant, j'aurais dû … me concentrer davantage sur la conversation. En ce qui concerne Dr… (Il remarqua soudain plusieurs élèves à quelques pas de l'entrée, écoutant leur discussion d'une oreille alerte) hum … la-personne-qui-partage-mon-lit, inutile de revenir là-dessus, je crois que tu as déjà bien compris la situation»

Les yeux du sixième année s'étrécirent à cette remarque, suggérant au jeune homme qu'il visualisait amplement l'étendue de leur réconciliation. Harry poursuivit en baissant la tête, surveillant du coin de l'œil les sixièmes années de plus en plus nombreux.

«Je suis désolé de t'avoir déçu et fait du mal. Je suis profondément désolé de t'avoir donner de faux espoirs et qu'_il_ ait réagit ainsi. Je sais très bien que mes «désolé» ne résoudront rien mais je ne trouve pas de mot plus juste. Tu as raison, on devrait se donner un peu de temps pour repartir sur de meilleures bases» Murmura-t-il à voix basse

Colin acquiesça lentement tout en attrapant ses affaires à ses pieds. Il n'allait pas tarder à rentrer en cours. Harry l'attira à quelques pas de la porte.

«Je pense vraiment qu'il existe quelqu'un fait pour toi, même si ce n'est pas moi. Je le crois vraiment et je m'en fous si ça fait cliché» Chuchota le brun

«Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire tout ça, j'ai bien compris qu'entre toi et … _lui_, il se passait vraiment quelque chose. Arrête de t'excuser, arrête de te justifier, d'essayer de me rassurer … » Rétorqua le gryffondor, en se rapprochant de l'entrée de la salle

Harry le suivit. Il n'en avait pas terminé avec lui. Il fallait encore qu'il s'assure d'une chose. Il agrippa l'épaule de l'apprenti photographe pour le freiner.

«Monsieur Potter … vous devriez être en cours, il me semble» S'exclama soudain la voix de McGonagall

Ce dernier sursauta. Il croisa alors le regard inquisiteur de la directrice de sa maison, postée juste derrière lui.

«Je m'y rendais justement» Prétexta le brun

_Plus minable comme excuse, il n'y a pas … _

«Vos retards commencent à être fréquents. Même si vous ne détrônerez jamais Monsieur Malfoy, n'essayez pas de rentrer en compétition… » Soupira-t-elle en ouvrant la porte «Allez en cours, dépêchez vous» Ordonna-t-elle finalement avant d'entrer et de poser ses affaires sur son bureau.

Harry acquiesça et empêcha l'adolescent de rentrer tout de suite, en le retenant par le bras.

«Colin, une dernière chose, j'aimerais que tu …»

«Je ne dirais rien car, je le hais oui, mais … je t'aime » Soupira-t-il avant de rentrer dans la salle de classe.

L'attrapeur gryffondor resta immobile quelques minutes, troublé par ces derniers mots.

Il observa un instant les pierres alignées sur le mur à sa gauche et songea aux deux blonds responsables de ses maux de crâne. Le jeune homme glissa bientôt ses mains dans ses poches en soupirant.

Il traversa finalement le couloir pour aller en cours.

* * *

Le jeune homme pénétra dans la salle à la toute dernière minute.

Un peu plus et Rogue lui enlevait encore des points pour un retard injustifié.

Harry traîna les pieds jusqu'à son pupitre à l'avant de classe, s'asseyant à sa place habituelle à côté de Ron.

Il croisa le regard un brin agacé de Rogue qui pourtant ne trouvait rien à lui reprocher (pour l'instant). Le gryffondor sortit ses affaires rapidement et s'étala sur la moitié de la table nonchalamment.

Ron l'observa avec surprise:

«Un problème avec l'équipe? Tu n'es même pas venu manger avec nous, encore un entraînementavant le match de samedi ?»

«Hn hn» Acquiesça le brun, peu enclin à discourir

Le jeune homme sortit alors de sa poche un anneau pendant à une chaîne en argent. Il scruta attentivement la bague, fasciné par ses reflets inconstants **(1)**. Elle était comme l'illustration de l'appartenance de son coeur à un autre. L'adolescent à la chevelure rousse contempla silencieusement son meilleur ami perdu dans ses pensées. Il détailla discrètement la bague ondulant entre ses doigts. Sans doute un cadeau de son mystérieux petit ami. Ron fit la moue à cette pensée, un brin vexé que le brun ne lui ait pas parler de sa liaison plus tôt.

Harry était plongé dans ses pensées et écoutait à moitié les explications de la chauve-souris. Il annotait par moment quelques informations, juste pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons. Le brun recopierait le cours de Hermione si besoin était. Il pourrait même demander à Draco des leçons particulières dès son retour. Un sourire fleurit au creux de sa bouche. Connaissant le blond, ses instructions s'achèveraient sûrement sur un pupitre.

Une main tapotant contre son épaule, le sortit de ses réflexions hautement philosophiques. Le jeune homme se retourna partiellement vers la table derrière lui pour en connaître la raison. Dean esquissa un grand sourire et murmura discrètement:

«Alors tu ne nous as toujours pas dit qui était le petit ami mystère …»

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard noir avant de se réinstaller correctement sur son banc. Le sourire du gryffondor ne désemplit pas pour autant et il fit un clin d'oeil à son voisin. Harry baissa les yeux sur la bague entre ses doigts et la rangea finalement dans sa poche.

Une seconde tape sur l'épaule vint le perturber dans sa quiétude. Harry ne se retourna même pas, il n'était vraiment plus d'humeur à ça. Dean chuchota doucement, veillant bien à ce que Rogue ait le dos tourné:

«Allez tu peux bien le dire maintenant. Colin a fait semblant de nier ce matin pour ne pas le déclarer devant Poudlard entier, ça se comprendd'ailleurs »

Le gryffondor donna une frappe amicale dans le dos de l'attrapeur, amusé par sa pudeur. Harry s'empara violemment de son poignet et se redressa face à lui sans crier gare. Il plongea son regard étincelant dans celui déconcerté de l'empêcheur de tourner en rond. Sa main se resserra instinctivement autour du poignet de son ami et sa voix furieuse s'éleva à l'avant de la classe. Tous les regards s'orientèrent aussitôt vers lui.

«Je NE sors PAS avec Colin, rentre toi bien ça dans la tête! J'ai flirté, je l'ai utilisé pour finalement RIEN. Maintenant quant à savoir avec qui je COUCHE très franchement, ÇA NE REGARDE PERSONNE mis à part nous ! Je l'AIME, il m'AIME, on PREND NOTRE PIED et c'est TOUT ce que tu as besoin de savoir!» **(2)**

Dean esquissa une grimace sous la pression qu'exerçait le brun autour de son poignet. Un léger halo lumineux semblait entourer chacun de ses doigts. Tous observaient la scène, les yeux écarquillés, déconcertés et inquiets face à la puissance magique émanant du survivant.

«Potter! Lâchez tout de suite le poignet de votre camarade» Ordonna d'une voix autoritaire Rogue à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il s'avança à grand pas à l'avant de la salle, inquiet à l'idée qu'il le blesse. Le professeur de Potion murmura un sortilège pour l'arrêter mais celui-ci n'eut aucun effet sur la fureur du brun. Harry ne quitta pas des yeux son ami avant de relâcher son poignet dans un geste empli de dédain, et de se rasseoir.

Dean n'osait dire le moindre mot, trop choqué par l'impulsivité de son ami. Rogue examina son poignet attentivement avant de l'envoyer se rafraîchir un peu aux toilettes. Harry regarda fixement en face de lui pour calmer sa colère.

«Mais vous êtes devenu fou!Laver votre linge sale en publique et manquer de blesser l'un de vos camarades! Mais qu'est ce qui vous ait encore passé par la tête? Vous êtes vraiment inconscient! Utiliser votre potentiel magique pour régler des querelles de collégiens! 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor!Et sortez un peu vous aérer l'esprit dehors. Je vous interdis de remettre les pieds dans mon cours jusqu'à la fin du mois! Les ASPIC arrivent à grand pas alors vous vous débrouillerez tout seul!» Déclara furieusement Severus Rogue avant de rejoindre son bureau.

Harry serra les dents, sans dire un mot et rassembla ses affaires rapidement. Il quitta la salle sans plus attendre, excédé par tous ces curieux avides d'information sur sa vie sexuelle.

Dean avait poussé le bouchon trop loin cette fois. **(3)**

Il avait blessé Colin sans la moindre impudence et surtout ne faisait que lui rappeler le poids de sa goujaterie envers le sixième année.

Il n'était qu'un égoïste et c'était inutile de lui rappeler.

* * *

**Notes souvent inutiles: **

**(1)** La fameuse bague dans le pot de gel au chapitre 11

**(2)** Setsu': Attention Lily.B sort les célébrations! XD

Lily.B: Setsu toute contente d'avoir fait des notes

Setsu': Lily.B qui se venge XD

**(3)** Lily.B: Dean déguisé en poisson rouge (la tête dans le bocal) XD

Setsu': Ou encore un léger dédoublement de la personnalité: Dean se prend pour Maurice XD

Ron: Où sont passés les choco-suisses?

Lily.B&Setsu': XD

**(À suivre) **

Fin du chapitre

Un chapitre court mais suffisant à mon sens

Une petite review?

**NB:** Rassurez vous nous n'avons rien fumé d'illicite, la responsabilité de ce débordement revient entièrement à la compagnie des marmottes qui mettent le chocolat dans le papier d'alu'


	33. La curiosité est un vilain défaut

**Titre : **Un Malfoy n'aime pas

**Auteur : **dark.setsuna

**Base : **Harry Potter (jusqu'au tome 4 car je n'ai pas lu le 5 même si je sais ce qui s'y passe)

**Genre : **Slash, lemons, amours contrariés et désillusions

**Pairing : **DracoxHarry

**Avertissement** : Cette fic fait allusion à une relation de nature homosexuelle donc si ce genre de rapports vous déplait, passez votre chemin, cela vaut mieux …

**Rating : ****M **pour plusieurs scènes plus ou moins graphiques par la suite

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon grand désespoir) mais sont la propriété de JKR (inutile de retourner le couteau dans la plaie) Seule cette fiction est à moi.

**+ A partir de là, ça risque d'être long … +**

**Note&Co :** Je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier ce nouveau chapitre mais comme je l'ai déjà précisé, je suis en vacance donc j'en profite un maximum même si j'ai toujours accès à internet. Je vous remercie d'avance pour votre compréhension.

**POSE PUB :** Je viens d'écrire un nouvel OS nommé _You look so fine_. Je l'ai finalement terminé là alors que je l'ai débuté il y a près d'un mois XD N'hésitez pas allez y jeter un coup d'œil et à me donner votre avis.

**Remerciements :** Je n'en reviens toujours pas, j'ai passé la barre des **1000 reviews** (merci à **Marmott, **1000ème revieuweuse en titre) un **TITANESQUE** merci à **TOUS** sincèrement. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser et j'en trépigne encore.

Exceptionnellement vous allez avoir droit à des RAR en bonne et du forme pour le chapitre 32. La seule particularité est que c'est **Lily.B **(dans une montée de courage) qui s'y est attelée même si j'ai bien évidemment relu et précisé certaines de ses réponses à des moments. Mes annotations à même les réponses sont d'ailleurs représentées par _(blablabla)._ Etant donné qu'elle connaît – presque – aussi bien que moi ce multipart, je pense sincèrement qu'elle était tout à fait en mesure de répondre à vos interrogations. Je trouve cette manière de procéder vraiment très pratique personnellement (Vous avez le droit à des vraies RAR/Ca me laisse plus de temps pour écrire) maintenant si cela, vous déplait, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part surtout.

**_Place aux RAR ou comment la bêta raconte sa vie XD_** (elles en a fait quelques unes à haute voix donc ne vous étonnez pas si elle retranscrit mes propos) :

**(Lily.B **: Je certifie que toutes ces réponses aux reviews ont été contrôlé, lu et approuvé par Setsu' elle-même, d'ailleurs elle pense sérieusement à m'engager comme secrétaire… vous en pensez quoi ?

- **Marion-Moune :** Et moi donc :) en même temps tu vois, ça me paraissait logique ;) mais pas à Setsu' lol, la pauv' elle séchait XD qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait sans moi ! Mdr ! Non je ne suis pas du tout égocentrique XD Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait toujours très plaisir à Setsu' d'en recevoir, de voir que tu la soutiens, et que tu aimes toujours autant sa fic. Bonne lecture.

- **Onarluca : **Setsu' te remercie pour sa review et est contente que ça t'ai plu. Voilà la suite, régale-toi XD.

- **Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami : **Oui moi aussi, j'ai hâte de le revoir :) mais Setsu m'a certifié qu'il n'allait pas réapparaître avant un bon bout de temps ! _(pas avant le chapitre 35 sûr) _Il sait se faire désirer que veux-tu ? En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review, en espérant que la suite de plaise… Bonne Lecture !

- **Ptit Bou : **Oui, en effet, c'est Draco qui a la boussole ! lol Na mais c'est vrai qu'il est un peu tristoune … Mais qu'est-ce que t'as contre Colin ? Il est gentil tout plein, non ? Pis il n'embête pas Harry, il l'aime… Rha, c'est vrai qu'il a rien à faire là, mais ça met un peu de piment à l'histoire, tu ne trouves pas ? Les fameux cours de rattrapage en Potion risque fort d'être mouvementé, personnellement c'est un passage qui me tarde de lire :) Je comprends que tu puisses être accro, j'aurais fait la même chose ;) J'adore tout ce qu'elle écrit donc… lol Bienvenue dans le monde Yaoi petit padawan, nous sommes heureuses de t'accueillir ;) Tu sais que c'est elle qui m'a converti au couple Draco/Harry ? En plus elle aime ça… ça lui fait plaisir de voir qu'on est dépendante de ces fics… _(ça fait très mégalo dit comme ça XD) _Perso, je ne m'en lasse pas XD Merci à toi pour cette charmante review… En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre te plaise, bonne lecture !

- **Cococinelle : **Ah na. Désolée de te décevoir (moi aussi j'aime bien être la première lol) mais y'a des gens qui sont passé avant toi :( Oui, c'est exactement ce que j'ai dit à Setsu' : « c'était court, mais intense » faut dire qu'il s'en passait des choses dans ce chapitre… Elle allait pas en rajouter… quoique (regarde sournoisement l'auteur tapé son chapitre 33) na, elle allait surchauffée. C'était trop d'un coup XD. Entièrement d'accord avec toi sur le fait que ce soit court, mais elle fait de son mieux :) J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas… merci pour ta review en tout cas, et bonne lecture.

- **Mily Black : **Hello toi ! Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, ce chapitre contenait tout ce qu'il fallait qu'il contienne, un peu plus et il implosait lol. Ta patience est enfin récompensée voilà le chapitre 33, tout beau, tout chaud, il sort du four XD Pour ce qui est du retour de Draco ou de la découverte du petit ami mystère de Harry, je ne peux rien te spoiler, car je suis moi-même au courant de rien ou presque… niark ! _(Setsu' qui se marre dans son coin)_ Il va falloir que tu patientes un peu, voir beaucoup ! Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que notre beau blond a déserté cette histoire pour un certain temps ! _(Quelques chapitres quoi pour mieux revenir ensuite)_ Donc voilà ta suite tant attendue, sur ce je te remercie (de la part de Setsu' ça va de soit) pour ta review et te laisse « enfin » lire la suite XD Bonne lecture

- **Crystal d'Avalon : **Contente que ce chap. t'est plus ! C'est vrai qu'il était plus que temps que Harry exprime son exaspération ! Je t'avouerais que Dean commençait sérieusement à m'énerver moi aussi XD Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review :)

- **Lu : **Kikoo ! C'est sûr que ça fait toujours plaisir de lire un nouveau chapitre même s'il est un peu court :) l'essentiel c'est qu'on est enfin la suite ;) Désolée de te décevoir, mais l'absence de Draco va durer un certain temps _(jusqu'au chapitre 35 sûr)_. Il prend des vacances lui aussi (tant qu'à faire il aurait pu prendre Harry, mais bon après il n'y aurait plus eut d'histoire ;) _(XD)_ Mais c'est vrai que sans lui, ça fait un vide, surtout chez Harry :) Pourquoi Draco et Harry ne veulent pas rendre leur liaison publique alors que Voldemort et Lucius ne sont plus ? La raison est simple, c'est la rivalité Gryffondor/Serpentard qui les gêne plus que tout. _(Ils craignent la réaction de leurs amis respectifs, étant donné qu'ils avaient toujours été considérés comme des ennemis). _Lucius, plus que Voldemort était lui aussi un obstacle _(pour Draco surtout)_, bien que minime. Ne t'inquiète pas t'es pas la seule à avoir zapper la mort de Voldemort, bien que Setsu' le rappelle assez fréquemment, notamment quand elle emploie le terme « Celui qui a survécu » _(ou dans les premiers chapitres)._ Enfin passons, elle n'en est pas morte, heureusement d'ailleurs ;) Rassure-toi, elle profite bien de ces derniers jours de vacances, même si je la martyrise quelques fois, je ne l'abîme pas XD_ (je passe vraiment pour un objet là . ) _Voilà, je ne te retiens pas davantage ! Bonne lecture et Merci pour ta review.

- **Etincelle Nocturne : **:) Setsu' est contente que tu aimes ce chapitre et moi aussi par la même occasion XD En effet c'est un petit peu embêtant :( T'as dû louper plein de truc intéressant ! Mais sache que Setsu' finit toujours ce qu'elle entreprend, même si elle y met le temps lol ! _(Lily.B fait très pompom girl par moment XD)_ En ce qui concerne les story alerts, je ne peux rien te dire c'est sûrement un bug de FFnet. Ne t'inquiète pas pour les reviews, l'essentiel c'est que tu lises (dixit Setsu' qui au passage te remercie pour les bisous) Entièrement d'accord avec toi sur les talents de Setsu' en ce qui concerne les lemons, ils sont géniaux :) Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, et te remercie (toujours de la part de Setsu') pour ta review. Bisous.

- **Shima-chan : **Ouais c'est sûr, il était grand temps que Harry leur mette les points sur les « i » et les barres sur les « t » :) Moi aussi, j'avoue, Dean n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait ! Rha enfin une qui compatit pour les malheurs de Colin ! Si ça peux te rassurer il ne se suicideras pas (C'est pas le genre de la maison de faire des death, ni de Colin d'ailleurs) _(entièrement d'accord)_ Draco ne reviendra pas avant un moment, au grand dam de Harry, mais c'est pour mieux faire son come back ! Mais tu as entièrement raison quand tu dis que ça crée un grand vide ! Sinon, non pas du tout, c'est plus que clair ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragements…. Sur ce, Bonne lecture.

- **Vert Emeraude : **Ouaiiis ! Moi aussi j'aime quand il est comme ça ! Il est impressionnant, et tout à fait charmant, enfin ça dépend pour qui… Dean ne doit pas être du même avis XD Voilà ta patience récompensée. Bonne lecture et Merci encore pour ta review.

- **La Shinegami**Certes, ce chapitre était un peu court mais suffisant. Il faut bien en laisser pour les autres chapitres, celui-là est un peu plus long. Setsu' s'excuse de profiter de ses vacances, mais elle estime qu'elle consacre un temps conséquent à la publication de ces chapitres. Sur ce merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture.

- **Emery : **Oui moi aussi je ne m'en lasse pas ! Cela fait plaisir à Setsu' de savoir que ces chapitres t'ont autant captivée. Elle te remercie pour tous ces compliments et te souhaite une bonne lecture. J'ajoute (parce que elle a fini de papoter XD) que le retour de Dray ne se fera pas avant un bon bout de temps ! En attendant je te laisse savourer ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! _(merci pour ta review sur You look so fine)_

- **Zaika : **Oh ? Que vois-je ? Une nouvelle ? Merci pour ta review qui a fait très plaisir à Setsu', par contre pour mettre les marmottes à nos claviers ça va être dur ;) elles sont trop occupées à envelopper le chocolat de le papier d'alu pour nous l'envoyer par colis express ! Bonne lecture.

- **Amy Keira : **Faut dire qu'il était temps. En plus l'absence de Dray n'arrange pas les choses, alors voilà, faut bien qu'il se défrustre d'une manière ou d'une autre lol ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

- **Daiya : **Cela m'étonne que tu n'ais rien de plus à dire alors qu'il se passait quand même pas mal de chose dans ce chapitre. Perso, j'avais hâte de voir Harry faire taire tout le monde :) Dean a pris une de ces claques lol ! Voilà, j'espère que tu continueras à trouver les autres chapitres « cool » ! Bonne lecture. _(Merci en tout cas d'avoir pris la peine de me laisser une review et pour le reste, lis mon mail. Bisous)_

- **Garla sama** Moi aussi je me demande comment tout cela va finir, et Setsu' se demande également la même chose…. On est mal barré XD Quant au moment fatidique où Dray et Harry rendront leur relation publique, Setsu' me fait savoir que ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ! _(Oh oui niark niark niark !)_ Dean a eu ce qu'il méritait je ne vais pas le plaindre, et il est vrai que Harry sera plus que ravi de se faire donner des cours particuliers par son amant… quand à savoir si la réciproque est vrai, il va falloir attendre le retour de Dray pour le savoir ! Sur ce je te souhaite une bonne lecture et Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

- **SamaraXX : **Nouvelle ? Oô ? Encore ? Le départ de Dray a-t-il traumatisé tant de gens ? Na mais rassurez-vous il va revenir ! lol Setsu' rougit sous la foule de compliment que tu lui fais surtout que j'en rajoute une couche étant donné que je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi ! Sauf sur le fait que ce soit LE meilleur slash français, c'est UN des meilleurs… (à mon avis XD) _(t'es méchante T.T)_ Je n'ai aucune idée de comment les amis de Harry et Draco prendront leur relation, et pour l'instant je tente de convaincre Setsu' de pas nous laisser frustrer sur la fin :) _(la fic se terminera ainsi certainement et je reviendrais dessus plus largement dans la séquelle prévue après ce multipart) _Ouais mais non… le milka là il a prit une claque, faut dire qu'à quatre dessus il a pas duré longtemps… paix à son âme… Merci pour ta review, repasse quand tu veux et bonne lecture.

- **Eileen Ana : **Ouais, je trouve aussi ! J'espère que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review et Bonne Lecture.

- **Lyj' : **Tu sais que je t'aime toi ? Aimer les mêmes choses que moi c'est d'un rarissime lol non je plaisante, mais ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'il y a des personnes qui aime ce que vous aimez Oô ? Est ce clair ? lol Je suis en entièrement d'accord avec toi que deux semaines ça fait long, mais il faut aussi penser à ceux qui ne lise pas la section Harry Potter et qui attendent (toujours) la suite des ses autres fics à chapitre (ça fait pas mal de temps qu'elle a déserté Gundam Wing et j'attends avec impatience la suite de Frères) _(oui faut que je m'y remette lool)_ Rassure-toi, c'est ce qui s'est passé avec le chapitre 32, aussitôt fini, relu et corrigé, il a été posté, c'est pourquoi les RAR n'ont pas été faites ! Il a été de même avec ce chapitre, sauf que c'est moi (pour gagner du temps et la décharger un peu) qui réponds à vos questions afin de ne pas vous laisser en plan. Setsu' aime ses lecteurs, mais sa fainéantise prend souvent le dessus quand il s'agit d'écrire les RAR, alors qu'elle vient de finir un chapitre. Elle préfère nous le mettre tout de suite, plutôt que de nous faire poireauter XD _(oui c'est tout à fait ça) _Merci pour ta review et Bonne lecture.

- **Tama : **Lol, tu penses plus au poignet qu'à Dean mdr C'est sûr qu'il l'avait mérité, mais bon maintenant v'là les problèmes… C'est sûr qu'il s'en balance grave des cours de Rogue, Draco doit sûrement être un meilleur prof XD, quant aux réactions de ses amis, la réponse est dans ce chapitre :) C'était effectivement un cours en commun comme tous les cours de Potion (mais vu que Draco n'y assistait pas, Setsu' n'a pas cru bon de le préciser, d'autant plus que dans sa fic, TOUS les cours sont en commun avec les Serpentard)_ (hihihi) _C'est vrai que Neville à le champ libre, quant à savoir avec qui il va finir, il faudra lire la suite ;)_ (niark niark niark)_ Merci pour ta review ! En espérant que ce chapitre répondra à certaines de tes attentes, bonne lecture.

- **Feylie :** Lol :) Une review fort sympathique qui a suscité la même réaction que toi en apprenant la raison du déboussolement _(moi je dit désappointement car c'est plus français :p mais Lily.B veut pas que je change)_ de Dray, et il risque fort de l'être vu qu'il n'apparaîtra pas avant quelques chapitres :( Si ça peut le rassurer, il n' y a pas qu'à lui qu'il manque :) En tout cas, nous avons une explication quant au fait qu'on parle plus de Potter que de lui :) La raison est simple : tout d'abord parce que c'est lui le héros et ensuite parce que le titre est en lui-même une « loi » malfoyenne, ce qui explique le comportement qu'à Dray parfois :) _(J'avoue que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver un titre au début et que je me suis faite la même remarque au fil de mon écriture. En réalité, le titre illustrait avant tout le comportement Dray face à son début de relation avec Harry et le mal qu'il a à accepter ses sentiments. Il connaît rien à l'amour, son mot d'ordre étant plutôt le désir. Harry va lui apprendre à aimer. Le titre de la séquelle sera un clin d'œil à ce fameux titre d'ailleurs)_ Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, Setsu' continuera d'écrire jusqu'à ce que le mot « fin », remplace le « à suivre » même si elle va reprendre la suite de ces autres fictions qui prennent la poussière… Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

- **Vif d'or : **Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi :) autant sur le fait que ce chapitre soit assez court mais complet, que sur le fait que Dean est un idiot ! Merci pour ta review ! Bonne lecture.

- **Ouaiiiiii : **Oulà ! Quel review pleine d'énergie et d'entrain ! Ta requête a bien était prise en compte, car voici ta « fameuse » suite :) Merci pour ta review et bonne « suite » ;)

- **Shin' : **Salut à toi ! Setsu' te remercie pour le compliment, par contre je suis contre le fait que tu l'attaches à sa chaise d'ordinateur pour l'« obliger » à écrire la suite. Primo, parce qu'elle écrit pas sur une chaise XD_ (j'écris toujours sur un lit en fait XD) _et secundo, il faut savoir traiter l'auteur avec douceur pour avoir une suite (regarde Setsu' allongé sur son lit, entourée de diverses coupes de fruit et de plumes qui ventent toutes seules -.- faut pas exagérer non plus XD) _(MDR)_ Draco est retourné à son manoir pour régler les détails administrative de la mort de son père et il reviendra dans quelques chapitres :) Félicitation pour ton postage de fic, perso j'ai un peu beaucoup déserté le fandom GW, mais Setsu' ira sûrement y jeté un tit coup d'œil ;) connais pas Arianne Malfoy-Shinigami, mais par contre on a lu « pas sur la bouche » de Shinoya et on est entièrement d'accord avec toi :) Par contre, toi, as-tu lu sa fiction originale ? Gros Bisous à toi aussi, merci pour la review et bonne lecture ;)

- **Gwenn222 : **Setsu' n'est pas du genre à se vanter, mais la foule de compliment que tu lui fait, la rend toute joyeuse :) Je comprends que tu ais pu lire ses 32 chap. d'un coup, moi aussi, je m'empresse de la bêta-lecter quand elle m'envoie des chapitres à corriger alors que j'allais me coucher :) Na mais sais-tu que ces fic sont un vrai remède contre les migraines ? Un soir, j'étais tellement concentrée sur les corrections de sa fic, que m'a migraine s'est envolée (ou comment l'une des bêta raconte sa vie XD) C'est dommage que tu ne connaisses pas Gundam Wing (c'est ma référence tellement j'adore :)) mais si tu veux un résumé de l'histoire, dis le moi, je te l'enverrai par mail (sinon tu va avoir le monopole de plus grande RAR XD) Voilà, je crois que j'ai fait le tour :) Merci pour ta review pleine d'encouragement et de compliment, et Bonne lecture :)

- **Marmott : FELICTATION A TOI ! TU ES BIEN LA 1000ème REVIEWEUSE ! TADAA ! ON L'APPLAUDIT BIEN FORT ! **mis à part ça : Bon retour parmi nous :) oui c'est vrai que le chapitre 28 est assez mignon, mais dans un élan d'ironie, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser aux Feux de l'Amour XD_ (T.T) _Où Dray va-t-il emmené Harry ? Mystère résolu n'est-ce pas :) « bon alors en fait j'ai un problème finalement avec ta fic ... c'est que c'est toujours Draco qui domine ! Et le ptit Ryry alors ? je ne suis pas perverse ! Non mais j'aime bien quand c'est Harry au-dessus » Résolvons le problème XD : Tout d'abord, (je parle pour cette fic, ceci n'est pas une vérité générale :)) dans la relation Dray/Harry il n'y a pas de dominant, ni de dominé, ayant tous les deux une personnalité assez forte. Ensuite pourquoi Harry ne sera jamais au-dessus ? Parce que Setsu' estime, que ce n'est pas dans la personnalité de Draco d'être pris, et perso je suis assez d'accord avec elle, enfin ça dépend des contextes, mais dans celui-ci Harry est et restera sous Draco (le veinard) _(En réalité, Dray a nettement plus d'expérience que Harry dans ce domaine là et celui-ci se complait très bien dans cette situation d'ailleurs. Il n'y a pas de conflit de domination entre eux. Dray le 'domine' peut être sous les draps mais Harry le 'domine' à son gré avec sa magie. Il n'est pas plus fort physiquement mais magiquement parlant)_ T'inquiète pas on a tous un petit côté pervers caché en nous lol Oui en effet dans le chapitre 31, je trouve les amis de Harry particulièrement lourds, mais comme tu l'a lu, Harry s'est légèrement emporté :) Draco ne reviendra pas avant un bon bout de temps _(quelques chapitres)_ et Ron ne fera pas « BOOM » toute suite, quant à Hermione la réponse est dans ce chapitre :) Merci pour toutes tes reviews, je te laisse savourer la suite :) Bonne lecture.

- **Roxie-Angel : **Hello, c'est sûr sans Malfoy ça fait un peu vide, mais la vie à Poudlard continue malgré tout :) Par contre je proteste ! Colin n'est pas un léche-cul, il est amoureux, c'est pas pareil ! Le pauvre il aime une personne qui aime quelqu'un de beaucoup « moins » bien que lui, enfin c'est une façon de parler, mais Dray fera sans doute beaucoup plus souffrir Harry que Colin… Même si l'amour pardonne tout ! _(Nan Dray ne fera pas souffrir Harry, enfin un petit peu mais rien de bien grave, c'est plutôt lui qui va souffrir. Je suis plutôt du côté de Draco de toute façon hihihi) _T'inquiète, je suis là pour prendre soin d'elle :) Merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture ;)

- **Yunafab : **Oô ? Encore une nouvelle ? Ah ça fait plaisir de voir que vous sortez de vos cachettes XD Setsu' te remercie pour tous ces compliments, et te rassure : ça devrait se poursuive encore comme ça XD C'est sûr 1000 reviews c'est pas rien, et je trouve qu'elle les mérite amplement :) Merci pour ta review et Bonne lecture.

- **Oxaline : **Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup le chapitre 31, surtout la fin, où comme tu dis le malaise de Harry est bien décrit… J'étais dans le même état que toi et j'avais qu'une envie, faire taire tous ces Gryffondor :) J'aime aussi ce face à face avec Colin, notamment la dernière phrase qu'il dit à Harry : « Je ne dirais rien car, je le hais oui, mais … je t'aime » Sinon c'est exactement ça ! Harry a correctionné Dean à ma place (quelle joie !) Les cours avec le professeur Malfoy seront en effet nécessaires et mouvementés XD mais c'est sur qu'il a la technique pour changer de professeur :) Pour les notes c'était comme tous les jours du délirage de notre part, ce sont souvent les premiers trucs qui me sont passés par la tête et où Setsu à renchérit (mais soyons réaliste, qui n'y pas pensé ?) Et oui Setsu' a dépassé les 1000 review, j'ai effectué la danse de la victoire pour elle XD Merci pour tes reviews, et bonne Lecture :)

- **Goldhedwige : **En effet, qu'est-ce que ça peut-être lourd un Gryffon, quand ça s'y met :( Le coup de la bague ? Je l'avais zappé aussi, si cela peut te rassurer, et je crois que t'es pas la seule :) En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise tout autant, Bonne lecture, et merci pour ta review :)

- **Lily.B : **_(Je suis surprise de constater que ton égocentrisme a ses limites :p donc je te remercie pour ta review, ta bêta lecture et ta folie XD Quel effet ça me fait ? Je n'en avais jamais fait dans ce fandom, comme quoi ma connerie me rattrape XDTu aimes Colin ? Ah bon, je n'avais pas remarqué. Pour le ménage à trois, tu sais ce qui t'attend. Tu y tiens à ton DeanxSeamusxDean XD En tout cas merci pour ces longues RAR etc. etc.)_

- **Serpentis Draco : **C'est cool moi j'en ai eu 5 ou 6 à rattraper ! Moi je dis c'est frustrant ! Tu meurs d'envie de savoir la suite et t'as l'auteur qui te « nargue » avec ces nouveaux chapitres publier :( _(niark niark niark) _Oh ! la scène dans la chambre mais t'es une tite perverse toi XD mais qui ne l'est pas de toute façon ? Pauvre Colin, j'arrête pas de le dire à Setsu' mais à croire qu'elle aime bien le martyriser ! _(un peu oui mais je l'aime bien quand même lool) _sinon voilà la suite ! Merci pour ta review et Bonne lecture !

- **Lo hana ni : **C'est fantastique que t'es réussi à le lire du Japon ! _(chanceuse)_ Au diable les points d'exclamations tant que tu nous exprimes ta joie c'est le principale ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre tant attendu ! Merci pour ta review et Bonne lecture :)

- **Patdrue : **Mieux vaut tard que jamais, je dis tout le temps ;) Entièrement d'accord avec toi :) Setsu' a un incroyable talent, n'est-ce pas ? Rassure-toi Colin remplacera Harry, mais c'est pas pour toute suite malheureusement ! Envoyer valser Rogue contre le mur ? Mais t'avais fumé quoi ce jour là ? Il aurait pu le tuer s'il l'avait fait ! Ah mais je te vois venir… T'aurais joué les infirmières s'il l'avait loupé, hein ? C'est ça ? ;) En ce qui concerne l'attitude de Rogue, non il n'était pas malade ce jour là, mais même s'il n'apprécie pas particulièrement les Gryffondor, il est avant tout professeur, et c'est en tant que tel qu'il agit de la sorte ! Merci pour ta review et Bonne lecture !

- **Cyzia : **T'as lu tout d'un coup ? Respect qu'on dit ! Et en plus que ça te plaise… Et bien on en est que plus heureuse ! J'aime beaucoup le style de Setsu' mon grand maître Jedi XD Voilà la suite… est-elle venue assez rapidement pour toi ? Combien de chapitre elle a prévu encore après ? Euh ? Un record pour elle si tu veux mon avis :) Elle a l'intention de monter jusqu'à 45, voire même 50 si ce n'est plus donc… environ une vingtaine de plus… Moi je dis, PAS vivement la fin XD Elle te remercie pour tous ces compliments, et pour ta gentille review… Bonne Lecture !

- **Cyrano : **Certes un chapitre court mais complet, comme l'est ta review :) T'a rien compris de « notes souvent inutiles » à NB ? rha mais c'est pourtant simple, il suffit de regarder la TV (tout est tiré de certaines pub) XD na mais si tu veux des explications je serais ravie de t'en donner ! Ah t'adore Colin ? Rien que ce fait là fait que je t'aime :) Tu n'as pas besoin de m'attirer de ton côté, car JE suis DÉJÀ de TON côté XD Moi aussi j'adore Colin il est si merveilleux (petite n'étoiles dans les yeux) _(ridicule XD)_ que je comprends pas pourquoi Harry préfère Draco _(blasphème . )_ quoique… (regard en coin sur le dit Serpentard XD) Rho toi aussi t'as eu des envies de baffer Dean ? Vient dans mes bras ma belle nous sommes fait pour nous entendre ! Mais non, mais non (tapote gentiment le dos de Cyrano) ta review est tout a fait acceptable :) nous aussi on avait grillé quelques fusibles lors de nos petites notes débiles… c'est pas le même pétage de câble… Mais c'est un pétage quand même ! En attendant j'espère que ça va mieux pour toi et que ce chapitre de rendra au moins le sourire si ce n'est pas le cas :) Merci pour ta review et Bonne lecture !

Et enfin le chapitre après cette pointe de folie made in Lily. B XD

* * *

**Chapitre 33 :** La curiosité est un vilain défaut

* * *

« Harry … » Murmura le directeur feintant la surprise 

« C'est mon prénom » Confirma le brun avant de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil et d'abandonner ses affaires au sol.

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil devant cette légère marque d'insolence. Quelque chose semblait le contrarier et Severus s'en était donné à cœur joie de toute évidence. Le vieil homme abandonna ses mots croisés un instant. Réajustant ses lunettes, il appuya ses coudes contre le rebord de son bureau pour se donner constance.

« Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Je doute que tu sois là pour une simple visite de courtoisie » Plaisanta-t-il

« Comme si vous ne le saviez pas … » Soupira l'attrapeur en baladant son regard sur les bibelots présents dans la pièce.

« J'ai juste eu mot d'une certaine altercation avec Dean Thomas en plein cours de Potion, c'est tout » Confessa Dumbledore d'un ton plein d'innocence

« C'est suffisant » Attesta Harry d'une voix grave

Un sourire se peignit sur les lèvres du directeur.

« Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est pourquoi tu as faillit le blesser. Peut être t'as-t-il dit quelque chose de bien précis pour te faire sortir de tes gongs … »

« Je ne recommencerai plus » Coupa brusquement le survivant

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » Reprit le directeur déconcerté

« Je n'utiliserai plus de magie sans baguette, c'est bien ce que vous vouliez entendre, non ? » Poursuivit le brun avec agacement

Dumbledore s'appuya un peu plus contre le dossier de sa chaise et sortit quelques sucreries d'un des tiroirs à sa gauche.

« Un krema réglisse ?** (1)** » Proposa-t-il en tendant le bonbon en question

« Non merci » Répondit le brun (un brin halluciné)

Le jeune homme observa avec désappointement l'homme le plus respecté du monde sorcier mâchouiller peu élégamment une friandise moldue. **(2)**

« Tu as tort, c'est très bon ! » Déclara-t-il gaiement

« J'assume mon tort pleinement » Répliqua le gryffondor, faisant courir ses doigts le long de l'accoudoir sculpté de son fauteuil

« Harry, si tu me disais ce que Dean t'as dit pour t'énerver … ça nous éviterait à tous les deux de rester cloîtrés ici jusqu'à l'heure du repas … »

« Il n'est qu'une heure et demie de l'après-midi » Fit remarquer l'adolescent, surpris

« Tu ne sembles pas très motivé » Se défendit le vieil homme avec amusement

Harry baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures et repensa à sa petite scène pendant le cours de la chauve-souris. Il ne regrettait pas vraiment son emportement, alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir comme une boule au fond de la gorge ?

« Harry, tu ne … »

« C'est une histoire de couple » Avoua spontanément le brun

« Oh » Ne trouva qu'à dire Dumbledore

« … »

« … »

« Nan mais je ne sors pas Dean » Préféra-t-il préciser sous le regard perplexe du vieil homme

« Oui je … »

« Mais je suis homosexuel » Confirma tout de même le brun par mesure de sécurité

« Ah »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« C'est assez logique en fait » Déclara le directeur de l'école en jouant avec sa barbe « Ça explique pas mal de chose en tout cas »

Les yeux du gryffondor s'étrécirent à cette remarque.

« Bon tout ça pour dire que c'est juste une histoire de coucherie et que je doute que cela vous intéresse foncièrement » Continua l'attrapeur vedette en remuant sur son fauteuil nerveusement.

Léger silence

« Si si ça m'intéresse »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler en fait » Soupira-t-il en ramenant ses jambes contre lui

Dumbledore scruta le jeune homme silencieusement. Celui-ci fit mine de regarder ailleurs.

« J'ai eu des nouvelles de Draco à midi (le brun sursauta furtivement) Il est bien arrivé au Manoir et avait rendez-vous avec le notaire de la famille cet après-midi. C'est ce que m'a dit Severus en tout cas »

Les yeux du jeune homme s'étrécirent de nouveau. Les lèvres du directeur se recourbèrent légèrement.

« J'avais visé juste donc »

« A votre avis » Grogna Harry en resserrant ses jambes contre lui

« C'est vraiment surprenant » Commenta le vieil homme avec désinvolture

« A qui le dites vous » Rétorqua le principal concerné

Dumbledore s'amusa quelques minutes avec le bout de sa barbe, considérant la nouvelle de leur relation silencieusement.

« C'est pour ça que tu t'es disputé avec Dean ? »

« En partie »

Le directeur de Poudlard acquiesça lentement. Inutile de continuer à le cuisiner, il pourrait finir par mal le prendre. Dumbledore décida de reprendre ses mots croisés.

« Il faudrait peut être que je te donne une punition pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des autres élèves »

« Sûrement oui » Répondit Harry, l'esprit ailleurs

Le vieil homme fit mine de réfléchir. L'étudiant sortit lentement de ses pensées, bercées d'inquiétude et d'amour envers un blond au caractère de cochon.

« De toute façon, la pire punition que vous pourriez me donner, serait d'assister au cours de Rogue pendant ce mois » Avoua le brun en faisant une grimace

« Tu n'as plus le droit d'aller à Pré au Lard » Déclara Dumbledore d'un ton flegme

« Quoi ! »

« Juste l'affaire de quelques semaines, le temps que ça se tasse » Poursuivit-il d'un air conciliant

« Mais je ... »

« Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas utiliser de magie sans baguette. Tu n'avais qu'à m'écouter pour une fois »

« Mais ce n'est … »

« Hum dis moi mmm … 'Fissure Anatomique' en huit lettre ? » Le questionna subitement le vieil homme

Harry manqua de s'effondrer de sa chaise. Plutôt que de s'occuper de son isolement social et de sa future carence en sucreries, il préférait … Faire des mots croisés. Le jeune homme commença à récupérer ses affaires par terre. Il se redressa droit comme un « i »

« Je ne sais pas et franchement … je ne préfère pas savoir » Avoua-t-il en fronçant le nez

Dumbledore esquissa un sourire.

« Il est l'heure que j'aille en cours, je crois »

Le vieil hocha la tête, plongé corps et âme dans sa toute dernière distraction. Harry haussa un sourcil et quitta finalement la pièce, un seul mot à l'esprit :

_Désespérant …_

* * *

« Son amourette lui a fait tourner la tête oui ! » Déclara Seamus avec emportement 

« Il a pété un câble plutôt » Rétorqua Dean d'un ton agacé

« Essayez de vous mettre un peu à sa place aussi ! Tout ce à quoi il tenait le plus au monde lui a été arraché de force, au fil des années. Il est normal qu'il cherche à protéger son premier (véritable) amour ! » Riposta le jeune homme à la chevelure rousse, certain que son meilleur ami n'avait pas agit ainsi sans raison fondée

« Tout ce que je dis, c'est qu'il n'avait pas à s'en prendre à Dean. Amoureux ou pas, ce n'est pas une raison pour brûler un pote ! » Répliqua Seamus, révolté

« C'est sûrement, à ce jour, le sorcier le plus puissant au monde, alors imaginez si l'envie lui prenait de tabasser tous ceux qui le contrarient un instant … » S'offusqua la victime en question

« Et toi, t'en penses quoi, Neville ? » Le questionna Ron, à la recherche d'un quelconque appui.

« Je crois aussi que … Harry est allé trop loin cette fois … » Murmura le brun, les yeux baissés

« Mais enfin vous … »

Le gryffondor s'interrompit brusquement lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son meilleur ami sur le pas de la porte. Ce dernier pénétra dans le dortoir sans un mot, regardant à peine ses camarades de chambrée. Il abandonna ses affaires d'un geste las et entra dans son espace de la chambre.

Le jeune homme tira violemment sur les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin et choisit de s'enfermer dans un cocon de solitude.

Quelques mots en latin s'échappèrent de ses lèvres et l'isolèrent du reste du monde.

Ses amis observèrent la scène de manière circonspecte, troublés par le comportement de leur compagnon. Ron contempla longuement les plis rouges du rideau, son attitude n'étant pas sans lui rappeler celle qu'il avait adoptée lors du combat contre Voldemort. Il était furieux, il était triste, il était sans doute frustré aussi. Il était hors de lui et il fallait mieux le laisser seul dans ces moments là.

Les yeux clos, Harry repensait à cette journée riche en contrariétés : l'altercation avec Dean, sa confession imprévue à Dumbledore, son entraînement écrasant de Quidditch.

Le tout sans serpentard narquois pour le réconforter.

Même pas de préfet au corps chaud et aux mains malicieuses. Même pas d'attrapeur au regard de glace et aux mots qui font mouche. Même pas de blondinet au sourire tendre et aux baisers cajoleurs.

Juste un courant d'air au creux de son lit et un blizzard aux portes de son âme.

Un manque irascible de sentir l'élu de son cœur à ses côtés.

Harry masqua un bâillement du revers de la main. Il ri subitement, amusé par l'originalité de la situation. Dire qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, il aurait voulu le voir mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, aujourd'hui, il s'imaginait déjà construire sa vie après Poudlard avec lui.

C'était d'une ironie.

Une ironie amoureuse (heureusement).

Le jeune homme glissa lentement sa main dans la poche de son pantalon. Ses doigts effleurèrent tendrement l'anneau que lui avait offert Draco, quelques mois plus tôt. L'attrapeur gryffondor scruta rêveusement la bague entrelacée par une chaîne en argent.

Il caressa du regard les épines et les feuilles doucement incrustées puis examina l'intérieur de l'anneau.

Une fouine espiègle semblait vouloir lui redonner sa bonne humeur. Les lèvres du brun s'apposèrent furtivement le long de la bague.

Il détacha lentement le fermoir de sa chaîne et ne le referma qu'une fois derrière son cou. Harry regarda une dernière fois son cadeau de noël avant de le laisser glisser sous sa chemise, contre sa peau, à quelques centimètres à peine de son cœur.

Le survivant s'assoupit peu de temps après, rêvant à un monde de tolérance et de justice.

* * *

La jeune fille, au caractère fort studieux, déposa sa pile de bouquins sur le coin d'une table, qui lui était habituellement réservée. Elle s'installa sur la première chaise venue et sortit quelques affaires nécessaires à ses révisions. Hermione chassa une mèche bouclée lui tombant devant les yeux pour la glisser derrière son oreille. 

L'adolescente laissa échapper un soupir.

Elle n'aurait jamais suffisamment de temps pour apprendre – parfaitement – l'intégralité du programme avant les ASPIC de Juin. Trois mois c'était beaucoup trop juste pour sept années d'études acharnées.

Elle glissa le bout de son crayon de papier entre ses lèvres pour le mordiller nerveusement.

Un premier livre de Métamorphose s'ouvrit sous ses yeux.

Une silhouette athlétique, qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, ne tarda pas à la détourner de sa lecture néanmoins. Hermione leva les yeux vers le jeune homme à quelques pas de là, celui-ci cherchant distraitement un roman à lire. Surprise de le trouver ici plutôt qu'à Pré au Lard, elle l'interpella avec étonnement :

« Harry ? »

Celui-ci tourna alors la tête en direction de sa meilleure amie. Il prit le parti de choisir un livre au hasard et la rejoignit peu de temps après. Hermione déplaça quelques encyclopédies pour lui faire un peu de place à côté elle. Elle l'observa de manière intriguée. C'était bien la dernière personne (avec Ron) à venir s'isoler dans cet endroit, par un si beau soleil et une journée libre. L'adolescent promena son regard dans l'ensemble de la Bibliothèque, faisant mine de l'ignorer. Il ne put que se rappeler la dernière fois où il avait mi les pieds ici, les mains intransigeantes du blond l'ayant plaqué de force contre les étagères du rayon historique, à quelques pas à peine de ses amis. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à ce souvenir. Il aurait tout fait pour lui mettre la tête au carré à cette époque là, malgré son désir envers lui d'ailleurs.

« Il semblerait que tu te sois perdu 'ry … » Commenta la jeune fille de manière taquine

Deux émeraudes, un poil vexées, la fixèrent alors.

« Dumbledore m'a interdit toute sortie à Pré au Lard jusqu'à la fin du mois » Soupira le brun en jouant avec le bout d'une page

« Ah … donc tu as décidé de t'avancer dans tes révisions ? » Le questionna la préfète gryffondor, d'une voix pleine d'espoir

« … »

« … »

« Quelles révisions ? »

Le sourire de la jeune fille se fana aussitôt.

« Les ASPIC, idiot » Rétorqua-t-elle

Elle lui donna un coup sur le haut du crâne. Il esquissa une légère grimace en riant à moitié.

« Ah ça … nan j'ai le temps, il reste encore trois mois ! » Répliqua l'attrapeur gryffondor, soulagé d'apprendre qu'il n'y avait pas d'interrogation qu'il aurait discrètement zappé.

Hermione secoua la tête.

_Tous les mêmes _

La jeune femme baissa les yeux sur les mains du gryffondor. Harry ouvrit une encyclopédie plus par curiosité que par réel intérêt. Il tomba sur un article traitant de l'emploi abusif de la magie noire en 1915.

« Harry ? »

« Mmm »

« Pourq… »

« J'ai pas envie d'en parler 'mione » Soupira le jeune homme, devinant aisément la suite de sa question

Pourquoi s'acharnaient-ils tous contre lui de la sorte ? Il ne l'avait pas tué non plus, il ne fallait pas exagérer. Il n'aurait pas dû s'emporter comme ça, d'accord, mais dans le fond, Dean n'avait eu que la monnaie de sa pièce (même s'ils ignoraient tous les raisons de sa colère)

« Très bien, je respecte ton choix seulement je voulais que tu saches que, si tu as envie d'en parler à quelqu'un, tu peux compter sur moi. Je ne te jugerais pas même si … tu te retrouvais à sortir avec Malfoy en personne » Assura l'adolescente avec spontanéité

Le regard du brun vacilla légèrement à la fin de sa phrase. Hermione esquissa un sourire pour le rassurer. Il baissa la tête, honteux. Son nom n'avait pas été prononcé au hasard, il le savait pertinemment. Le pire était qu'il s'était toujours montré incapable de lui mentir. Harry sentit soudain la main de sa meilleure amie recouvrir la sienne dans un geste de réconfort. Ses prunelles désappointées rencontrèrent alors celles bienveillantes de la femme la plus importante de sa vie.

« Je ne dirai rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'avouerais que cette découverte me laisse perplexe, mais d'un côté, je pense que je ne le connais pas suffisamment pour _véritablement_ le juger » Chuchota la préfète gryffondor

« Ne dis rien à Ron » Murmura le brun d'une voix suppliante

« Je ne lui dirai rien, je te le jure, seulement … promet moi qu'à la fin de l'année, il connaîtra toute la vérité » Lui demanda-t-elle tout de même, soucieuse pour son petit ami **(3)**

« Je te le promets » Soupira le brun

« Allez lève-toi maintenant » S'exclama subitement l'adolescente déjà debout

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Hermione rassembla entre ses bras les différents livres qu'elle avait empruntés pour les remettre à leurs places. Harry se redressa alors, contraint de la suivre. Le jeune homme l'aida à ranger toutes les encyclopédies, complètement déboussolé.

« Maintenant que mes doutes sont confirmés, il faut que tu me racontes tout. Allons dans ma chambre, on sera plus tranquille pour discuter » Expliqua-t-elle finalement en l'entraînant à l'extérieur

« Quoi ? Mais tu ne … » Balbutia l'attrapeur, déconcerté

« Je serais curieuse de savoir comment ce petit con prétentieux a bien pu faire pour te séduire »

« Herm' tu es vraiment sûre de … ? »

« Si tu es amoureux de lui, c'est qu'il doit bien en valoir la peine, non ? »

La jeune fille s'immobilisa alors, un sourire aux lèvres. Harry acquiesça, le regard pétillant.

Oh oui, il en valait la peine.

* * *

**Notes pas vraiment utiles XD juste pour comprendre d'où me vient ces idées là : **

**(1)** Alors que j'écrivais, je demande un nom de friandise à Lily.B. Elle me répond tout naturellement : krema réglisse car c'est tout une histoire d'amour entre elle et ces bonbons là.

_Explication de Lily. B pendant la bêta lecture :_ Dumbledore a décidé de se la jouer moldu, il a donc troqué l'espace d'un instant ses fameux bonbons aux citrons :)

Lily.B : Genre c'est de ma faute si Dumby à abandonner ses bonbons aux citrons ! Pourquoi t'avoues pas que c'est toi qui avait zappé cette caractéristique du personnage ?

Setsu' : Je l'ai pas zappé, je l'ignorais XD

**(2)** à la Lily.B qui a descendu le paquet en deux jours chrono XD

**(3)** Oui Hermione et Ron sont couple, vous avez bien lu même si je ne fait que le suggérer – assez légèrement – depuis le début de cette fiction.

**(À suivre) **

J'arrête volontairement le chapitre ici.

Inutile de vous raconter la suite de leur conversation et de revenir sur la relation DrayxHarry depuis le début.

Ca ferait trop lourd je pense.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu néanmoins

Oserai-je espérer une review ?

Merci de lire cette fic en tout cas


	34. Le temps me semble plus long sans toi

**Titre : **Un Malfoy n'aime pas

**Auteur :**dark.setsuna

**Base : **Harry Potter (jusqu'au tome 4 car je n'ai pas lu le 5 même si je sais ce qui s'y passe)

**Genre : **Slash, lemons, amours contrariés et désillusions

**Pairing : **DracoxHarry

**Avertissement** : Cette fic fait allusion à une relation de nature homosexuelle donc si ce genre de rapports vous déplait, passez votre chemin, cela vaut mieux …

**Rating ****: M **pour plusieurs scènes plus ou moins graphiques par la suite

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon grand désespoir) mais sont la propriété de JKR (inutile de retourner le couteau dans la plaie) Seule cette fiction est à moi.

**+ A partir de là, ça risque d'être un peu long alors aller directement au titre du chapitre si vous êtes pressé +**

**Note&Co :** Je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier ce nouveau chapitre de nouveau. Ce dernier ne me plait pas du tout d'ailleurs et a été écrit à la dernière minute. Dès cet après-midi, mon ordinateur va partir en vacance chez Darty pour un problème technique donc je n'aurais plus accès à internet pendant au maximum trois semaines. J'écrirais tout de même les chapitres suivants pour que vous les ayez rapidement à son retour. Je m'excuse sincèrement pour la gêne encourue mais je ne peux plus faire autrement. Merci de votre compréhension.

**POSE PUB :** Daiya, une amie, vient de publier une fiction dans ce fandom nommée **Destinée**, je vous encourage très fortement à aller la lire car personnellement j'aime beaucoup (et puis je l'ai bêta-lectée aussi) N'hésitez pas à lui laisser des reviews.

**Remerciements :** Merci à tous pour votre fidélité, je suis vraiment heureuse que malgré le nombre de chapitres, vous ne vous soyez pas lasser. Merci BEAUCOUP vraiment.

Tout comme pour le chapitre précédent, les RAR sont signées **Lily.B **même si j'ai bien évidemment relu et précisé certaines de ses réponses à des moments. Mes annotations à même les réponses sont d'ailleurs représentées par _(blablabla)._ D'ailleurs, ça m'a bien aidé car sinon je ne sait pas comment j'aurais fait pour tout publier à temps. Je trouve cette manière de procéder vraiment très pratique personnellement (Vous avez le droit à des vraies RAR/Ca me laisse plus de temps pour écrire) maintenant si cela, vous déplait, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part surtout.

**_Place aux RAR ou comment la bêta raconte sa vie bis XD_**

**(Lily.B : **Je re-certifie que toutes ces réponses aux reviews ont été contrôlé, lu et approuvé par Setsu' elle-même, d'ailleurs suis-je définitivement engager comme secrétaire ?… Vous voulez bien de moi ? – ou comment le bêta continu de raconter sa vie XD J'espère n'avoir oublié personne cette fois-ci ! Un grand **PARDON** à **Sahada** ! Je m'en veux terriblement ! GOMEN !)

- **Arianne Malfoy-Shinigami : **Comme toujours ma chère Arianne, mais il y a toujours tout ce qu'il faut dedans ;) Voyons Hermione sans sa super intelligence ne serait plus Hermione :) Ah ouais ? Moi je n'imagine pas ! En même temps je sais pas ce qui se passe dans la petite tête de Setsu' (heureusement d'ailleurs XD) mais autant j'ai envie de dire qu'elle fera un truc drôle, autant ça peut être poignant et mouvementé ! Seul le moment venu pourra apporter une réponse à cette question ! _(Cette scène se déroulera plus vers la fin de ce multipart, c'est tout ce que je peux dire) _Pour l'anneau, je n'en ai aucune idée… Setsu' ? Ta réponse sil te plaît… Eclaire nous de ta lumière XD (On est mal barré si tu sais pas) _(Je le sais, mais je ne le dirais pas :p L'anneau va refaire une apparition, c'est tout)_ Dean l'a effectivement bien cherché, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est pas rentré dans sa petite tête ! Ça me désole : ( Setsu' t'a certifié dans la précédente RAR que Drakichou (lol) n'apparaîtra pas avant le chapitre 35 ! La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'elle a fin craqué ! Prochain chap : Dray en force XD ! **Merci** pour ta review ; en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise ! **Bonne Lecture** !

- **La-Shinegami : **Moi aussi j'ai adoré ce chapitre, surtout la discussion Dumby/Harry ! C'est vrai, vivement le retour de Dray, il commence à me manquer ce vil Serpentard ! **Merci** pour ta review et tes encouragements ! **Bonne Lecture **!

- **Ptit Bou : **Ah ça fait plaisir que la suite te plaise ! Setsu' a eu quelques difficultés à l'écrire, mais elle a finalement vaincu ! Lol ! _(oui beaucoup de difficultés) _Vive les Alerts quand même ;) ou les SMS dans ton cas XD c'est pire qu'une drogue cette fic ! Euh… Euh… La réponse au mot croisé… euh… (Regarde Setsu' avec un air qui dit : « tu pouvais pas choisir une définition moins complexe ? ») Aucune idée, faut dire qu'on a pas vraiment cherché, mais si ça t'intéresse vraiment, je tente de remettre la main sur le journal d'où c'est piqué et fait ce foutu mots croisés pour t'apporter une réponses :) Dray manque à tout le monde ces temps-ci, Setsu' en a même déprimé XD Et elle a craqué ! Réponse dans le prochain chapitre ;) Tu sais l'amour rend aveugle… donc non… Colin ne voit rien XD Hermione et Ron ? Mouais, j'aime bien le Hermione/Blaise aussi, ou mieux le Blaise/Ron… Ils sont choupi (petites n'étoiles dans les yeux XD) _(Tu t'égares, Ron/Hermione et Blaise/Pansy c'est invariable. Sinon en slash hum moi je dis : Draco/Blaise)_ **Merci** pour ta review et à quand la suite ? Et bien il ne tient qu'à toi de le lire… MAINTENANT ! Go ! XD **Bonne Lecture** !

- **Shima-Chan : **Hello de Lu ' ? (Désolée c'est vaseux XD) Contenteuh que tu te sois régalée avec ce nouveau chapitre malgré l'absence de Dray. J'espère que celui te plaira autant :) Et oui, comme tout Sex Symbol, Draco se fait désirer… Et ce jusqu'au prochain ! Courage ! Oui :) La discussion Dumby/Harry est mon passage préféré ! La réponse aux mots croisés ? Et bien comme je le disais à **Ptit Bou**, plus haut, si ça t'intéresse vraiment, je tente de retrouver le journal dont le définition est tirée et les faits pour t'apporter une réponse (regarde Setsu' d'un air mauvais : « C'est la dernière fois que tu piques quelque chose sans savoir ce que c'est ») A toi aussi Dean t'exaspère ? J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il a rien compris cet idiot ! _(Il va se rattraper là) _Et oui cette phrase est magnifique… Il n'y a rien a dire c'est trop beau ! (_Merci merci merci)_ Mais comment elle fait ? Setsu' dis-nous ton secret ! XD _(Euh …) _Viii Hermione en force ! La voix de la raison en action XD ! Mais oui rassure toi je décode tout XD ! C'est vrai que You Look so fine est une petite merveille :) **Merci** pour ta review et ton soutien ! **Bonne Lecture** !

- **Emery : **Tu sais que tu as de la chance toi ? Un peu plus et je répondais pas à te review ! Je t'explique pourquoi quand même : a apparemment un bug avec les pages review parce que ta review n'était pas apparu la première fois sur la page où tu étais (je sais pas si c'est très clair !) Enfin bon l'essentiel c'est que je sois revenue sur la page où tu es affiché et que je t'ai vue ! Chanceuse va ! _(Moi je n'ai pas de problème pour la lire lool)_ Donc réponse à ta review cachée lol : Oui je comprends, c'est le truc que je préfère moi aussi ! (Je m'en serais voulu si je t'avais loupé… T'aurais été toute triste par ma faute : ( ) Oui oui ça existe vraiment, pour preuve je viens de finir mon second paquet XD Tu vas au rayon confiseries/chocolat et sur le paquet il y a écrit en gros : Krema Batna : « le bonbon tendre au goût sauvage » et y'a un jaguar dessus ! Ceux sont les fameux Krema réglisse XD deliciosi :) _(tu devrais être rémunérée à ce niveau-là XD) _Oups… désolée d'avoir cassé ton mythe ! Mais il en faut pour tous les goûts ! Je reconnais que les Krema cerises sont bons (j'ai acheté le paquet exprès pour les re-goûter) mais ils valent pas _mes _Krema réglisses XD T'inquiètes j'ai fait pareil lol ! Reprenons, veux-tu ? Moi j'adore ce passage, ça fait vraiment discussion Papy/Petit-fils lol Ouep moi aussi, courage ! Dans le prochain chapitre un come back Malfoyien XD Tu es toute excusée pour les fautes de frappes, à la condition que tu avoues que ceux sont ceux aux réglisses les meilleurs ! (Combat de n'œil lol) _(Tu peux dire toi avec les fautes d'orthographes que je corrige même dans les RAR :p)_ mdr pour le PS ! Setsu' n'a pas vraiment oublié, elle est complètement à la masse au niveau des livres, la pauvre XD _(Mais euh, ça fait longtemps que je les ai lu moi alors je suis toujours obligé de faire tout un tas de recherche)_ Bon Emery, je crois qu'il va falloir que tu arrêtes à la fois les Krema cerises et le Ice Tea… **Draco **: Non ! Surtout pas ! Elle a dit que j'étais le plus fort ! **Lily.B** : Mouais… En attendant voir ailleurs si tu y es ! Tu n'apparais pas dans ce chapitre ! **Draco** : Bande d'ingrate ! Vous ne savez pas reconnaître la vérité là où elle est ! **Merci **Emery de me soutenir ! Et de laisser des reviews à ces folles qui ne veulent même pas de moi dans ce chapitre ! M'en fous je serais là dans le prochain niark ! niark ! J'espère que même sans ça il te plaira ! **Bonne Lecture** ! **Lily.B** : A ta place, je ne ferais pas le fier ! **Draco** : ôO ? _(XD) _

- **Ornaluca :** Oui un grand merci à elle, mais tu sais les auteurs ne sont rien sans le soutien des lecteurs et surtout des reviewer :) Donc **Merci** à toi de laisser tes impressions ! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise tout au tant ! **Bonne Lecture **!

- **Serpentis-Draco : **:) Et oui 'Mione et sa super intelligence ont encore frappé XD Tu veux la suite ? Et bien la voilà ! **Merci **pour ta review et **Bonne Lecture** !

- **Alinemcb54 : **Contente que ça te plaise ! Rassure toi, Setsu' va continuer jusqu'à la fin XD J'aime beaucoup tes citations :) Mais où les as-tu donc ? En effet, a du bugué puisque nous n'avons pas reçu ta review pour le chapitre 32 :( Désolée… En attendant voici un nouveau chapitre ! **Merci** pour ta review et tes citations ! **Bonne Lecture** !

- **Marion-Moune : **Ah bon ? Ah moi si ! Harry est très insolent à ses heures perdues, et j'adore ça ! Et oui tu as raison, la discussion Dumby/Harry est très amusante ! J'adore ce passage XD Plus le temps passe et plus je te donne raison, sauf sur un point : Dean et Thomas sont la même personne XD Après Maurice, nous découvrons une troisième personnalité chez Dean ! Décidément, ce garçon est plein de mystère XD (pour info : C'est Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan) Frustrant la coupure ? Un peu oui… J'aurais bien aimé savoir la manière dont Harry allait tourner ça, mais en même temps, on sait comment ils sont en couple donc bon… Courage ! Dray revient dans le prochain chapitre XD Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant ? On lui tricote une écharpe pour l'hiver ! Faudrait pas qu'il prenne froid sinon où il va retarder son arrivée XD C'est vide sans lui quand même ! Snifouille (Va pleurer dans les jupes noires de Setsu' : Pourquoi es-tu si cruelle ? bouhouhou !) lol Juste entre nous (murmure dans l'oreille de Marion-Moune pour ne pas que Setsu' entende : Arrête de remercier Dark, il existe pas lui… C'est Setsuna l'auteur XD !) _(Mdr en fait mon pseudo c'est dark.setsuna, abrégé en Setsuna puis en Setsu')_ Toi aussi tu aimes les kremas réglisses ? Rha mon amie que je t'aime !** Merci** pour tes mercis XD et surtout pour ta review ! **Bonne Lecture** !

- **Vert Emeraude : **Hey oui, les chapitres de Setsu' sont géniaux :) _(merci beaucoup) _Moi aussi j'adore cette fic ! En fait, j'aime toutes ces fics ! _(Tu n'es pas difficile) _Hermione future Dumbledore ? En voilà une idée originale ! **Merci **pour ta review, tes bisous et **Bonne Lecture** !

- **Cococinelle : **Et moi donc ! Cette fic est géniale ! lol je compatis c'est pareil pour moi ! Merci de me soutenir dans mon maigre rôle qui m'amuse plus qu'autre chose ! Je pense que ça va continuer comme ça, surtout que cette année Setsu' rente en fac de droit… Et tu as raison l'essentiel, c'est la qualité ! Toujours présente évidemment ! Cette fille a un talent fou :) _(rien que ça XD)_ J'accepte avec plaisir ton bisou, ce n'est pas souvent qu'on m'en fait ! Je vais le chérir, l'encadrer, et le garder bien secrètement pour moi XD _(Hum … ma nouvelle secrétaire est vraiment est un spécimen étrange XD) _**Merci** pour ta review et **Bonne Lecture** !

- **Winks : **Contente que tu aimes cette fic autant que moi :) (à croire que le monde ne tourne qu'autour de moi XD) _(tant que tu y crois XD)_ Je trouve beaucoup plus agréable de lire une fic où Dray et Pansy sont de bons amis, ça donne plus de profondeur aux personnages :) **Merci** pour cette foule de compliment et pour ta review ! Sur ce place au chapitre tant attendu ! **Bonne Lecture** !

- **Marmotte : **Sacré Marmotte XD Oui Dumby fait des mots croisés et mange des Krema Réglisses :) Setsu' a parfois des idées très originales XD (je vais me faire taper sur les doigts je le sens) lol _(qu'entends tu par original ? grrr)_ Draco… (soupir) est merveilleux… loool Na Ron n'a pas fait BOOM et il ne le fera pitetre pas… Vaut voir avec l'auteur (mais entre nous, je suis pas sûre qu'elle ait une idée) _(Si elle en a une mais elle ne la dira pas :p C'est prévu pour la fin de ce multipart, c'est tout ce que je peux dire) _Euh ? Non mais ce n'est pas grave lol **Merci** pour ta review et **Bonne Lecture** !

- **Amy Keira : **La scène Dumby/Harry plaît à pas mal de gens, moi y compris :) Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant ! _(Dire que je l'ai écrite à l'arrache XD) _Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, **Merci** pour ta review, et **Bonne Lecture** !

- **Dia : **Ça fait plaisir à entendre :) En ce qui concerne le chapitre 33 et la discussion avec Hermione, il n'y aura rien de plus ; 'Mione a déjà montré sa réaction : elle approuve sa relation avec Draco, se montrant même très curieuse et enthousiasmée sur la manière dont cela s'est produit, mais n'est pas d'accord sur le fait qu'il le cache à Ron. **Merci** pour ta review et **Bonne Lecture** !

- **Loryah : **Merci pour elle, 1000 review c'est pas rien XD Et toi aussi tu aimes les kremas réglisses ? Rien que pour ça je t'aime :) **Merci** pour ta review et **Bonne Lecture** !

- **Garla sama : **Comme tout le monde ici je crois, le passage Dumby/Harry a fait sensation XD Oui en même temps, il n'a plus qu'un chapitre à tenir alors bon :) Mon petit dragon ? c'est mignon ! (_Je prend et je le recase dès que possible XD)_ L'annonce n'est pas pour toute suite mais j'arrête pas de dire à Setsu' que Rogue en ferait une syncope XD Voilà ta patience récompensée ! **Merci** pour ta review et **Bonne Lecture **!

- **Eileen Ana : **Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant ! Et entièrement d'accord avec toi ! Toutes ces reviews sont plus que méritées ! _(vraiment ?)_**Merci** pour ta review et **Bonne Lecture** !

- **Feylie : **XD Draco peut d'ores et déjà aller voir chez Tonton Voldy s'il y est parce qu'il n'apparaît toujours pas dans ce chapitre :) Par contre qu'il se tienne prêt pour le prochain XD Oui en effet, c'est assez normal que 'Mione devine, ça correspond tout à fait à l'idée qu'on se fait d'elle XD Dumby étonné par l'insolence de Harry ? Oui un petit peu, mais pas plus que ça ! Les mots croisées c'est tellement plus intéressants XD **Merci** pour ta review ! Et pour ta peine, te libère de ce fardeau qui est l'impatience ! **Bonne Lecture** !

- **Sahada : **Gomen ! Gomen ! Gomeeennn ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! Mais en fait, il y a eu un problème avec l'affichage des pages ! Ta review n'est pas apparu lorsque j'ai ouvert la page ! Vive quand même ! Et à chaque fois que je retournais voir si j'avais oublié personne (crime immense) tu ne t'affichais pas ! Vraiment désolé ! Donc un **grand**, que dis-je un **énorme** **Merci** pour tes reviews, les (folles) auteuses te souhaitent une Bonne **Lecture **!

- **Mohnn :** Ce n'est pas grave, l'essentielle c'est que tu lises et que tu aimes ce que tu lis ! Alors si en plus tu laisses une review, là c'est formidable ! Heureusement que les amies sont là XD Je suis très contente que cette fic te plaise et surtout qu'elle ne te lasse pas ! _(et moi donc)_ **Merci** pour ta review et **Bonne Lecture** !

- **Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell : **Oui c'est sûr ! Contente que ça te plaise ! **Merci** pour ta review et **Bonne Lecture** !

- **Crystal d'Avalon : **Merci pour le compliment, et pour les félicitations ! 1000 reviews ce n'est pas rien, je suis très contente pour elle ! **Merci** pour ta review et **Bonne Lecture** !

- **Tama : **Et oui ! On ne peut rien caché à Hermione-Œil-de-Lynx XD **Merci** pour ta review et **Bonne Lecture** !

- **Cyzia : **Oui moi aussi j'adore recevoir un mail me disant qu'elle a posté quelque chose (généralement un OS) ! _(Oui, ça ça s'arrive souvent très tard dans la nuit XD) _Je comprends ton point de vue, c'est pareil pour moi, mais avec d'autres fics XD Ô bonheur extrême de ne pas attendre trois plombes pour lire la suite :) **Merci** pour tes bisous et ta reviews, voici sans tarder la suite ! tadaa ! **Bonne Lecture** !

- **Pitchounette : **Hello ! Impatiente de lire la suite hein ? Je ne m'éterniserais pas ! Ron ne peux pas finir tout seul puisqu'il sort avec Hermione comme le précise la note **(3) **Par contre je serais curieuse de savoir d'où t'es venue cette idée avec Sevy ? **Merci** pour ta review et **Bonne Lecture** !

- **Lyj' : **XD je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! C'était logique pour Hermione et moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Dumby dans ce chapitre ! Avec ses krema réglisse XD On dirait un papy gâteux :) Oui moi aussi je suis une grande fan de Gundam Wing, même si ça fait un bail que j'ai déserté ce fandom (à cause d'elle d'ailleurs, qui m'a convertie au DMHP) _(Ce n'est pas ma faute d'abord, moi je n'ai pas déserté, j'écris plus c'est tout mais je lis toujours. Tu vois qu'on peux faire les deux) _En tout cas la suite de Frères elle y pense, même si elle a quelques petits problèmes avec (pas avec la suite, avec la fic en elle-même) donc c'est sûr on va pas attendre encore longtemps (pourquoi le monde est-il aussi cruel ? Pourquoi ? ) Ça te dérange pas que je réponde à sa place ? Parfois j'ai l'impression que je suis trop familière ou quelque chose du genre :( Mis à part ça, vu que j'ai que ça à faire et que ça m'amuse XD _(Concernant Frères, Lily.B résume assez bien la situation, j'ai besoin de temps pour me replonger dans l'histoire et il faut que je développe un peu la fin) _Vivement la suite ! Et bien la voici (Pour Frères, il faut la re-motiver je crois) _(Il faut surtout me laisser le temps d'avoir vraiment envie de m'y remettre) _**Merci **pour ta review et **Bonne Lecture** !

- **Lu Combe : **Contente que tu l'adores ! **Merci** pour ta review ! **Bonne Lecture** !

- **Vif d'Or : **Oui en effet ! Et ça fait plaisir à voir d'ailleurs :) Et oui Harry n'est plus seul contre tous XD Vivement le retour de Dray ? C'est prévu pour le prochain chapitre :) Alors ? Heureuse ? **Merci** pour ta review et **Bonne Lecture** !

- **Daiya : **Kikoo toi ! Comment vas-tu bien ? _(Comment tu tapes la causette XD)_ C'est vrai il y a beaucoup de blablatage mais dans la vie on parle souvent pour ne rien dire ! Ici, ce sont des « actions » logiques de ce qui s'est passé avant ! En même temps, personnellement je trouve qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'actions, tout court, dans cette fic :) (sauf disputes, évidemment) _(En même temps, le but de cette fic n'était pas de raconter la dernière bataille :p Moi je les aime bien mes actions digne des Feux de l'amour d'abord)_ Je te certifie que toutes ses phrases (ou expressions) aussi jolies soient-elles sont bien de Setsu' puisque j'étais dans la même pièce qu'elle lorsqu'elle écrivait le chapitre 33 ! Je te l'accorde, parfois c'est tellement beau que l'on peut se poser des questions ! Mais j'ai une confiance aveugle en Setsu' et son style, c'est pour cette raison que je ne me permettrais jamais de dire que _ses_ phrases ne sont pas d'elle ! Voilà la suite tant attendue ! **Merci** pour ta review et **Bonne Lecture** ! _(Comme vient de le préciser Lily.B, c'est bien moi qui ait écrit chaque mot de ce chapitre tout comme ce multipart en entier, je ne sais pas trop d'où t'es venu l'idée que ce n'était pas de moi ? Tu devrais pourtant le savoir mieux que personne. Mis à part ça, je suis rentrée donc on peut se voir quand tu veux, il faut que je te rende tes mangas aussi. Bisous) _

- **Lea-Black : **Re kikoo toi ! J'ai personnellement rien compris à la situation ou presque lol Lyj' et Lily Bloom sont la même personne ? Et parfois pour raccourcir elle utilise Lily.B ? Je ne vois pas où il y a de la confusion lol (y'en a plus pour toi à mon avis) Mais il y a de l'usurpation de pseudo dans l'air XD ça va pas le faire ça ! Lol Non personnellement c'est pas si grave que ça, c'est juste agaçant de voir son pseudo se balader tout seul sans savoir d'où il vient, mais en même temps, il n'a, certainement pas la même signification que le mien ou presque et c'est ça qui est le plus important dans un pseudo ! Ce qui m'ennuie le plus en fait c'est de le voir avec deux L sur mon compte (Llily.B) Enfin c'est la vie ! **Merci **quand même pour ces clarifications qui m'ont quelque peu embrouillé XD Mais c'est le geste qui compte ! **Re-Bonne Lecture** !

- **Lisylys : **Qui te demande de te relever ? Succombe à cette tentation lool Entièrement d'accord avec toi ! Cette fic est géniale et les rencontres entre Dray/Harry sont les moments que je préfère ! C'est vrai qu'ils sont mimi tout plein ensemble ! Voici la suite qui j'espère te plaira ! **Merci** pour ta review et **Bonne Lecture** !

- **Patdrue : **Ouais toi ! lol ! Moi jouer les infirmières pour Rogue ? Humm, s'il a des circonstances atténuantes pourquoi pas, mais quitte à jouer au docteur je préfèrerais que ce soit avec Dray ou Sirius, voire même Ryry et seulement si c'est moi qui est le rôle de la malade :p En attendant, je suis contente que la suite de plaise ! **Merci** pour ta review et **Bonne Lecture** !

- **Oxaline : **XD ouais t'as vu ça ? il est doué, hein ? J'adore ce passage vraiment, il est excellent ! Oui, c'est mignon ! Et c'est la phrase fétiche de toutes les revieweuses XD Bravo Setsu' (clap clap :p) _(c'est ma phrase préférée aussi lool)_ Hermione sans son sens aigu de l'observation ne serait plus Hermione :) Merci pour elle pour ces 1000 reviews mérités, personne ne le conteste lol **Merci** pour ta review et **Bonne Lecture** !

- **Lily.B :**_(Merci pour cette longue review, ça fait joli lool. Moi égocentrique ? Jamais. T'as déjà tué les M&M's ? Oh le crime ! Hum sinon oui je connaissais déjà tes commentaires à son sujet et je suis toujours aussi contente qu'il te plaise. Pour le couple SFxDT, il est présent dans ce chapitre mais un poil XD Pauvre Dean, l'est gentil quand même tu sais. Mdr pour les références à notre fic. Merci pour le compliment. ça va les chevilles ? Concernant ma chanson, je l'ai téléchargé :) le pire c'est que je la fredonnais au moment où j'ai lu ta review donc les paroles collaient XD Mdr pour la fin. Au fait c'est quoi le nom de la chanson toute douce, Wing of quelque chose non ? Bisous et encore merci pour ta patience) _

- **Prunelle :** Kikoo toi ! Ouais clair, en plus les chapitres sont assez courts donc ça passe encore plus vite :( Euh ? Par la suite je peux déjà t'annoncer le retour de Draco pour le prochain chapitre, et euh ? Des cours de rattrapage en potions assez mouvementés XD après faut voir ça avec le Boss ! XD _(mdr)_ Pour celle de Frères ? Euh ? Je crois qu'il va falloir faire une pétition, Setsu' à un poil a la main mais ne désespérons pas ! _(Oui je sais, je vais m'y mettre lool)_ Un jour, sur son beau cheval blanc arrivera frais comme une rose le chapitre 14 de Frères ! (Oulà je m'emporte moi XD) Pas de problème tu peux conter sur elle, ça fait un an qu'elle me fait rêver alors :) Merci pour ta review et Bonne Lecture ! _(Oui merci de m'avoir laissé une review et de lire ma fic. Bisous)_

* * *

**Chapitre 34 :** Le temps me semble plus long sans toi

* * *

La jeune femme promena un instant ses doigts sur les motifs serpentants de la banquette, songeant à son meilleur ami absent depuis bientôt une semaine. Le préfet en chef de Poudlard ne tarda pas à la rejoindre et s'assit sur le rebord de la table basse, face à elle. 

Pansy releva les yeux vers son amant, un brin déconnectée de la réalité.

Cela faisait déjà près d'une heure qu'elle l'attendait et elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Blaise caressa sa joue dans un geste de réconfort, sentant bien que sa petite amie était préoccupée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis certain qu'il reviendra d'ici mardi » Murmura-t-il d'une voix douce.

L'adolescente appuya un peu plus son visage contre la main du brun et répondit avec hésitation :

« J'espère juste qu'il ne sent pas trop seul. Je veux dire … il l'a toujours détesté d'accord mais au fond de lui, il n'a jamais renié l'importance qu'il avait à ses yeux »

« C'est une forte tête, rassure-toi. A l'heure qu'il est, je suis sûr qu'il doit faire la tournée des bars pour fêter l'événement » Rétorqua le serpentard, un sourire en coin

« Ce n'est pas drôle » Soupira-t-elle

« Excuse moi »

Pansy appuya son front contre l'épaule de son petit ami tandis que ce dernier refermait ses bras au creux de son dos pour la consoler.

« Tu sais quand Narcissa est morte, j'ai cru qu'il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Il aimait sa mère plus que tout au monde et il s'est longtemps terré dans le silence pour ne pas exprimer sa peine. C'est d'ailleurs à partir de ce moment-là qu'il … a commencé à coucher à droite et à gauche » Chuchota-t-elle alors que quelques étudiants venaient de pénétrer dans la salle commune.

Blaise releva la tête pour les fusiller du regard. Les malheureux serpentards comprirent qu'ils feraient mieux d'aller se coucher pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres du préfet en chef. Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur la personne entre ses bras, resserrant son étreinte tendrement.

« Depuis quelques temps, la rumeur court comme quoi Draco ne serait plus célibataire. Plusieurs de ses anciens partenaires s'étonnent d'ailleurs de sa fidélité. Je crois donc qu'à ce niveau-là, tu n'as plus d'inquiétude à avoir. Il y a dans cette école une personne qui doit s'inquiéter au moins autant que toi » Murmura le jeune homme en effleurant les cheveux lisses de son amante.

« Peut être mais … aura-t-il la force de supporter et de décrypter ses états d'âme ? » Soupira la serpentard « Je sais qu'ils s'aiment mais l'aime-t-il suffisamment pour accepter un nouveau rejet de sa part ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? » S'étonna le brun

« Ça fait déjà quelques temps qu'ils se tournent autour. Dray lui en a déjà fait voir de toutes les couleurs et ce dernier a su lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Et même si à travers les discours de Dray, je devine leur amour réciproque, je ne sais absolument pas où ils en sont aujourd'hui. S'ils sont en couple, s'ils s'ignorent toujours … » Expliqua Pansy, un brin soucieuse

Les deux adolescents remarquèrent soudain que quelqu'un venait de passer en coup de vent à l'entrée de la salle commune. Le couloir qu'il avait emprunté ne pouvait mener qu'à deux endroits, à savoir la chambre de Draco et les cuisines de Poudlard.

Blaise échangea un regard avec sa petite amie avant de se redresser rapidement pour tenter d'apercevoir l'adolescent en question.

Il se précipita à l'entrée de la salle pour distinguer au loin la silhouette athlétique d'un jeune homme qui courait. Le préfet serpentard revint aux côtés de sa belle, désappointé.

« Je n'ai pas très bien vu mais étant donné sa carrure et sa rapidité tout porte à croire que c'était … Potter » Déclara-t-il en faisant la moue « Sans doute avait-il un petit creux, c'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas vu au dîner » Commenta Blaise

Pansy resta un instant silencieuse, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu crois qu'il aurait pu rentrer dans sa chambre ? » Le questionna-t-elle soudain

« A moins de connaître le mot de passe, non. Il peut bien s'appeler Harry Potter, les portes sont quasi-inviolables. En plus, connaissant Draco, je suis sûr qu'il doit s'amuser à le changer chaque semaine » Répondit le préfet en chef spontanément

La jeune femme s'assit en tailleur sur la banquette et prit un coussin entre ses bras.

« Oui tu dois avoir raison mais c'est quand même bizarre qu'au moment, où on parle de ce qui relève de la vie privée de Dray, Potter se pointe dans ce couloir dans lequel il n'a aucune raison d'être » Commenta-t-elle à haute voix

« Potter est un synonyme de Bizarre de toute façon. Regarde il y a quelques jours, il a bien failli blesser l'un de ses meilleurs amis en plein cours de Potion ! Ce type est timbré, c'est pas nouveau ça » Répliqua son compagnon comme s'il parlait d'une évidence

« Oui peut être. Espérons juste qu'il ne prépare pas un mauvais coup. Draco ne sera sûrement pas d'humeur à jouer avec lui » Soupira Pansy

Blaise retourna s'asseoir à ses côtés, s'installant cette fois sur la même banquette.

« Sinon pour revenir à l'histoire de Draco et du parfait inconnu, je pense que si celui-ci l'aime vraiment, il sera là pour lui et leurs disputes du moment ne seront que des broutilles à côté de ça » Attesta le brun

Pansy acquiesça lentement et se laissa aller contre son petit ami.

« Je commence à être fatiguée … je peux dormir avec toi ce soir ? »

Le préfet en chef se releva de la banquette. Un genou appuyé contre le rebord, il glissa ses doigts sous les jambes de sa petite amie.

« Tu n'as même pas besoin de le demander » Répondit-il en soulevant soudain la jeune femme entre ses bras

« J'ai dit_ dormir_, Blaise » Chuchota-t-elle en s'accrochant à son cou

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun.

« Tu as le temps de changer d'avis d'ici ma chambre »

* * *

« Ah te voilà enfin, t'en as mis du temps ! » S'exclama joyeusement son meilleur ami 

Le jeune homme essoufflé repoussa la porte avec son pied, les bras remplis de choses à grignoter. Il s'avança dans le dortoir lentement et déposa son butin au milieu du cercle formé par ses amis.

« Dobby n'a pas voulu me lâcher et j'ai dû ruser pour lui échapper » Confessa l'attrapeur gryffondor avant de s'asseoir en tailleur à côté de Neville.

Il s'apprêta alors à se resservir un verre de Fire Whisky lorsqu'il remarqua que la troisième bouteille était déjà vide. Fronçant les sourcils, le brun promena son regard sur chacun de ses comparses, mécontent qu'ils aient vidé une bouteille dans son dos.

Ses yeux s'égarèrent alors sur ses deux meilleurs amis qui se charriaient gentiment pour une chips en forme de dragon. L'homme du jour (légèrement saoul) avait sa tête posée sur les genoux de la préfète gryffondor et ne cessait de la taquiner pour un rien.

Neville, de son côté, avait jeté son dévolu sur un paquet de Chocogrenouille qui traînait par là et s'évertuait à devenir un chasseur de batraciens émérite.

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres du survivant. Dean, qui l'observait du coin de l'œil, haussa un sourcil. Il repoussa d'un geste de la main son ami et partit s'asseoir au côté du brun. Ce dernier, qui s'était volontairement isolé dans un coin de la chambre, glissa discrètement sa main sous sa chemise pour en sortir une bouteille de rhum moldu (taille réduite).

Les elfes de maison s'en servaient fréquemment pour faire des crêpes, aussi n'avait-il pas pu résister quant à en prendre une dans le dos de Dobby. Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel en repensant au discours de l'elfe.

Pauvre Dobby tout de même.

Ne souhaitant pas s'attarder davantage sur les états d'âmes de son ami fétichiste des chaussettes à rayures, le jeune homme fit ensuite virevolter ses doigts au dessus de la fameuse bouteille pour lui rendre sa taille normale.

Un nouveau sourire apparut au creux de sa bouche.

Le gryffondor, qui venait de le rejoindre, s'assit en tailleur face à lui. Il scruta alors son trésor caché d'un regard empli de convoitise. Harry leva les yeux vers son ami, surpris de le voir à ses côtés. Il était plus que temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre à son humble avis.

« On partage ? »

Dean acquiesça, un peu surpris par l'amabilité du brun.

Ils ne s'étaient plus beaucoup parlés depuis l'incident dans la salle de Potion. Ils avaient fait tout leur possible pour s'ignorer soigneusement. Cela faisait bientôt plus d'une semaine que le malaise durait entre eux et l'adolescent se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir pousser son ami à bout.

« Excuse-moi »

« T'excuser de quoi ? » Le questionna sans réfléchir le brun

Dean baissa les yeux.

Il repensa à la colère du gryffondor lorsqu'il l'avait harcelé pour en savoir un peu plus sur sa vie privée.

Il s'était vraiment comporté comme un idiot ce jour-là.

« Tu as raison ce ne sont pas mes affaires » Attesta-t-il

Harry contempla un instant son ami.

Il semblait sincère.

Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute s'il voulait connaître un peu mieux sa vie.

En tant qu'ami, c'était bien normal, non ?

Il ne pouvait pas deviner que son petit ami n'était d'autre que le prince des serpentards (prétentieux et obsédé) partit s'occuper des papiers du décès de son Mangemort de père.

Bien sûr, il y avait la manière de le dire mais il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher sa maladresse alors qu'il avait bien faillit lui brûler le poignet.

Une amitié de sept années ne s'effaçait pas à cause d'une vulgaire altercation.

Le jeune homme scruta le visage déconfit de son ami encore quelques minutes et … lui tendit finalement la bouteille de rhum.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry, allongé à même le sol, pensait à l'élu de son cœur. 

La soirée battait son plein et Ron était plus heureux que jamais.

Peut être aussi que le fait que son anniversaire n'ait jamais été autant été _arrosé _jouait quelque peu sur sa lucidité ?

Hermione lui avait même accordé un baiser (malgré leur présence à tous).

C'était d'ailleurs la principale raison de son euphorie.

Seamus ne se gênait plus pour caresser Dean par-dessus ses vêtements, l'embrassant par intermittence.

Neville avait fini par s'assoupir. Le saladier de punch (largement alcoolisé) l'avait terrassé.

Et Harry pensait toujours à Draco, se demandant bien s'il dormait à cette heure-là.

Il avait surpris une discussion de Parkinson et Zabini, de retour de cuisine.

Ils s'inquiétaient également de son absence.

L'affaire de quelques jours, qu'il disait.

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une semaine.

Et Harry continuait à l'aimer en secret, impatient qu'il revienne réchauffer ses draps.

Impatient de pouvoir se serrer dans ses bras

Et oublier tout le reste …

* * *

**(À suivre) **

Pardon pour la courtesse (XD) et la nullité de ce chapitre

Pardon sincèrement …

Le prochain chapitre sera plus long et moins ridicules, je vous le jure.

Merci pour votre patience

Une review malgré tout ?


	35. L’absence de l’attrapeur serpentard

**Titre : **Un Malfoy n'aime pas

**Auteur : **dark.setsuna

**Base : **Harry Potter (jusqu'au tome 4 car je n'ai pas lu le 5 même si je sais ce qui s'y passe)

**Genre : **Slash, lemons, amours contrariés et désillusions

**Pairing : **DracoxHarry

**Avertissement** : Cette fic fait allusion à une relation de nature homosexuelle donc si ce genre de rapports vous déplait, passez votre chemin, cela vaut mieux …

**Rating : M **pour plusieurs scènes plus ou moins graphiques par la suite

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon grand désespoir) mais sont la propriété de JKR (inutile de retourner le couteau dans la plaie) Seule cette fiction est à moi.

**Note&Co :** Comme j'ai exceptionnellement accès au net ce soir, j'en profite pour publier ce nouveau chapitre, terminé il y a peu. Il m'a donné pas mal de fil à retordre, je remercie grandement le chanteur du groupe The Goo Goo Dolls pour sa chanson Iris que je me passais en boucle XD. J'espère en tout cas que le chapitre 35 sera à la hauteur de vos attentes et rattrapera le niveau du précédent XD

**Remerciements :** Juste : MERCI. Le mot est faible hélas mais je ne connais que celui-ci pour vous exprimer toute ma gratitude. Concernant les RAR, on reste sur le même principe (vu qu'il n'y a pas eu de plaintes XD) la bêta-secrétaire qui s'en occupe, j'ai nommé **Lily.B** et moi qui relit et commente _(blablabla) _Je tiens à préciser qu'il est assez tard donc il se peut qu'il y ait quelques fautes d'inattention ou autres inepties du genre ; vue l'état de notre discussion MSN, il y a de grandes chances d'ailleurs XD

_Les RAR en question : _

**(Lily.B : **Est-il encore besoin de certifier que toutes ces réponses aux reviews ont été contrôlé, lu et approuvé par Setsu' elle-même, d'ailleurs suis-je bien engagé comme secrétaire ? _(Oui tu as fais tes preuves, petit padawan XD)_ Vous voulez toujours de moi ? Je m'excuse encore une fois si j'ai oublié quelqu'un ! Il est tard et Setsu' m'a pris de court quant à ces RAR (quoique ce n'est pas uniquement de sa faute !) _(Bah un peu quand même lool Et oui je m'y prend toujours à la dernière minute XD)_

**Lily.B _ou_ _le harcèlement personnifié XD_ :** _(Merci encore et toujours pour ta review. Me dévalorise pas, il était vraiment nul, j'ai honte même, enfin en 35 chapitres c'est normal, je crois. Pour la faute, oui je sais, je n'avais pas les yeux en face des trous. Oui ce chapitre était vide. Pour les chansons, non, plus de place XD Hum le voilà. Désolée pour cette réponse creuse mais hum t'es au courant de l'heure, non ? XD)_

**Onarluca :** Ah tu vois Setsu' j'avais raison ! J'ai toujours raison quand ça concerne tes chapitres XD ! Non Ornaluca tu n'es pas la seule à le dire ; t'es certes la première, mais les autres revieweuses te suivent derrière ! Allez les filles tous avec moi (Lily espère très fort qu'il n'y pas un mec caché dans l'assemblée !) _(Merci, c'est gentil) _Oui ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long. Et c'est « qui sait avant » qui avait raison donc voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Entièrement d'accord avec toi ! Mon PC est parti seulement deux jours pour un changement de disque dur et il m'a horriblement manqué ! _(Il me manque à moi aussi)_ C'est que je l'aime mon Bébé ! Même si on dirait un aspiro quand il ventile ! ptdr ! **Merci **pour ta review et **Bonne Lecture**

**Mily Black :** Et bien la voilà XD et Dray en prime ! Elle est-y pas belle la vie ? XD Lol rassure toi tu as été parfaitement cohérente XD **Merci **pour ta review, bisou à toi aussi et **Bonne Lecture.**

**Zaika :** N'est-ce pas ? Ses chapitres sont toujours géniaux (Setsu' va finir étouffée sous les fleurs si je continue comme ça --) _(J'aime bien les fleurs XD)_ Contente que cela t'es plut ! **Merci **pour ta review et **Bonne Lecture.**

**Crystal d'Avalon :** Ah ! Encore une qui est d'accord avec moi ! _(bah moi non)_ Voilà la suite, plus rapide que prévue XD **Merci** pour ta review et **Bonne Lecture**

**Emery :** Et bien là tu as tort ! Ce sont les Kréma réglisses ! Non j'ai mieux, on a toutes les deux, raison ! Façon, les goûts et les couleurs ça ne se discutent pas ! Voilà le débat est clos ! Lol j'adore la petite voix dans ta tête XD alors cette dissert', finie ? Se suicider à coup de Ice Tea, en voilà une idée ! Vite confisquez-les tous ! mdr Na trop ! C'est ma bête noire, mais elle s'est pas regardé la-miss-j'oublie-des-mots XD _(moi au moins c'est radical XD Nan mais ça va là t'as fait un effort, t'as eu pitié de moi, hein ? XD) _Et bien voilà le retour en mini force de Dray ! Il se sera fait à attendre :)_ (mais chut, tu coupes tout l'effet de surprise T.T)_ Tu m'as tué avec tes chatouilles ! Désolée d'avoir spoiler, je pensais que tu voulais le savoir comme tous les autres XD Moi aussi j'adore Blaisinou, pis avec Pansy, ils sont trop kawaii (Et non elle n'est pas qu'un truc moche, d'ailleurs j'ai une image où je la trouve super jolie !) C'est quoi cette histoire de perdre ta review ? Je n'ai pas tout suivi -- Bisous à toi aussi et **Merci** pour ta review ! **Bonne Lecture. **PS : Oui si tu aimes, pour l'instant Dray est HS, il dort.

**Ptit Bou :** Oui moi aussi ! Il l'aime son Draco… lol pour Ron, il lui a jamais fallut grand-chose de toute façon XD Et oui je me le dis tout le temps ! (Désolée que ce chapitre t'est déprimée un peu plus _(oui pardon, moi il m'a déprimé par sa nullité lool)_ … ça va mieux maintenant ?) Et bien voilà la suite qui récompense votre patience forcée XD _(ça va c'était pas trop long)_ Merci pour ta review, et Bonne Lecture.

**Arianne Malfoy-Shinigami** : Lol ! Et bien si avec tout ça, elle n'a pas compris que son chapitre était une petite merveille XD Contente que cela t'ait plu _(merci beaucoup)_. **Merci** pour ta review et **Bonne Lecture**.

**La-Shinegami :** Ah ? C'est fort possible XD Lol Désolée il n'arrivera pas comme ça, en tout cas j'aime beaucoup ton idée ! Si Setsu' ne l'utilise pas, je pourrais te la piquer ? (Oui heureusement !) Bah faut l'appeler quand c'est comme ça ton Lulu XD Voilà la suite ! **Merci** pour ta review et **Bonne Lecture.** Kisu

**Mohnn :** Et oui… Je compatis ! Mais celui là et beaucoup plus long ! Lol ce n'est pas grave pour l'embrouille ! Y'a pas de morts, c'est l'essentiel XD Et bien voilà la suite comme prévue, quoique un peu plus en avance :) **Merci** pour ta review et **Bonne Lecture**

**Vert Emeraude** : Lol et bien elle met un chapitre, mais ce n'est pas de son ordinateur XD_ (d'ailleurs, il me manque le mien car celui-ci, il est pas très coopératif T.T)_** Merci** pour ta review et **Bonne Lecture**. Bisous

**Shima-Chan** : Contente que tu aimes :) Oui Pansy et Blaise sont kawaii, je ne m'en lasse pas ! J'adore Blaise ! Oui Dean toute une histoire à lui tout seul XD Quant à Draco… Mystère, Mystère… Une partie de ta réponse dans ce chapitre XD Merci de me remercier, c'est avec un réel plaisir que je les fais… Et ça fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'on n'est pas oublié ! (Applaudie Setsu' et siffle) Ouais Bravo ! **Merci **pour ta review et **Bonne Lecture !**

**Marmotte **: Lol l'enfonce pas davantage la pauvre ! En tout cas tout ce que tu aimes dans ses chapitres, tu le retrouves dans celui là XD Elle est pardonnée ? Ne ? Voilà la suite ! Et pour les cours Setsu' reprend le 26 septembre et je ne sais pas trop comment ça va se passer _(ouai moi non plus XD)_. **Merci **pour ta review et **Bonne Lecture. **

**Tama **: Et oui, elle en est consciente rassure-toi ! Certes c'est une merveilleuse fanfiction et je me demande où elle va chercher toutes ses idées ! _(hum dans mon sommeil souvent … bon d'accord je me tais)_ En tout cas j'adore ! Voilà la suite ! **Merci **pour ta review et **Bonne Lecture !**

**Eileen Ana :** Contente que ça je te plaise :) La suite ? Là voici !** Merci** pour ta review et **Bonne Lecture !**

**Tiftouf **: XD Oui moi aussi j'adore ! J'adore toutes ses fics d'ailleurs ! Dray et 'ry, toute une histoire… (petites n'étoiles dans les yeux) Dray est enfin de retour… (On évite la suite merci…XD) En effet, plus long ce serait mieux, mais ce chapitre n'est pas trop mal en longueur ! _(bah peut être oui !)_ Mais c'est vrai que quand on aime, on ne compte pas ! **Merci** pour ta review et **Bonne Lecture !**

**Goldhedwige :** Oui c'est sûr XD mais Setsu' (une fois n'est pas coutume, ne savait pas ce petit détail XD et d'ailleurs je l'avais moi-même zappé :) _(désolé j'ai pas mal de faille au niveau des bouquins en fait, ça fait une plombe que je les ais lu et j'ai souvent beaucoup de détails pour lesquels, je dois faire des recherches, là je n'avais pas le courage lool. Alors on va dire qu'en fait ce sont des cuisines cachées blablabla XD)_ Ah et en voilà une de plus ! Tu vois qu'il était super ce chapitre ! **Merci **pour ta review et **Bonne Lecture !**

**Marion-Moune :** Marion-Moune Bonsoir ! (Je pense que oui, c'est écrit dans sa bio ou c'était écrit XD) _(Oui bien sûr !)_ Sérieux c'est vrai ? Youpiiiiiiii (saute partout) Je veux bien que tu le rédiges, ça rendrait officiel la chose XD C'est pas grave Dean à l'habitude, après Bubulle XD Et puis ça arrive à tout le monde :) Oui moi aussi mdr ! Non mais t'as vu dans quel état il va être s'il porte ton manteau ! Vraiment j'ai honte pour lui ! XD Tiens toi, aussi ça t'a surprise ? Mais non, mais non… As-tu lu le livre au moins ? XD Ah, ah ! Surprise ! Tu verras dans ce chapitre pour le retour de Dray ! Et oui, on a galéré pour trouver une date… Ah là là que de souvenir XD Et en voilà une de plus… T'as compris Setsu' ? C'est pas nul ! Enfin dernier point pour MSN, on l'a toutes les deux mais Setsu' me fait savoir que c'est pas la peine qu'elle te donne la sienne vu la fréquence de ses passages rarissimes dessus, que je ne peux que malheureusement confirmer ! _(oui si tu insistes, il n'y a pas de problème mais c'est juste que je n'y suis que très rarement et généralement c'est aux alentours d'1 heure du mat' pour embêter Lily.B avec mes chapitres … comme là d'ailleurs XD) _En ce qui me concerne ça ne me dérange pas du tout de te la donner. Je suis tout son contraire lol je passe ma vie dessus XD Je t'envoie un mail pour te la donner :) Mais tu vas voir… Tu la connais déjà XD **Merci** pour ta review et **Bonne Lecture** ! Bisous

**Vif d'or :** J'adore ta façon de dire la chose… C'est exactement ça ! Écoute ton maître petit padawan XD ! **Merci **pour ta review et **Bonne Lecture**. Gros Bisou

**Serpentis-Draco :** :) Et oui un chapitre qui remet les pendules à l'heure XD Draco ? Et bien tu verras dans ce chapitre :) **Merci **pour ta review et **Bonne Lecture !**

**Lyj' **: Lol Oh ça va ! L'enfonce pas trop non plus XD Celui-là est plus long ! Entièrement d'ac' ! Ce chapitre n'est pas nul. C'est un grand mystère… Setsu' nous a hypnotisé, envoûté avec son style d'écriture ! _(mdr)_ C'est une sorcière XD _(niark niark niark)_ Bah écoute je sais pas du tout, ou si peu. C'est vrai j'ai aucune excuse et là je déserte Harry Potter pour Kyou Kara Maou… ça devient grave -- Et je suis entièrement d'accord pour la fin de Frères :) et pour tout le reste d'ailleurs ! Pour le trou de mémoire c'est Syaoran (l'aie-je bien écrit ? XD)_ (oui tu l'as bien écrit ! Je te dis à chaque fois, il n'y a que moi qui sait l'écrire ce mot-là XD Mon pauvre Syao' que j'aime XD)_ Et oui…. On veut la suite ! _(Qui me parle ? XD) _**Merci** pour ta review et **Bonne Lecture !**

**Diabolikvampir **: Lol ! C'est le risque à prendre quand on commence à lire du Setsuna ! XD As-tu fini ton livre avant de lire ce chapitre ? Fais tout tes devoirs ? XD _(Comment qu'elle s'y croit XD) _Voilà la suite ! **Merci **pour ta review et **Bonne Lecture !**

**Cyzia **: Ah oui ! Grand défaut de l'autrice lol _(nan lucidité :p) _et mon avis ne compte jamais ou si peu -- _(T'es persécutée à t'entendre XD)_ Voilà la suite ! **Merci **pour ta review et **Bonne Lecture** ! Bisous

**Amy Keira :** Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plu, autant que moi :) Les choses s'arrangent entre Dean et Harry… Faut bien, depuis le temps XD _(J'aime pas quand les gens ils sont fâchés XD) _Voilà la suite !** Merci** pour ta review et **Bonne Lecture !**

**Momo93 :** Ah un nouveau ? Nouvelle ? Ça fait plaisir :) Et je suis super contente que tu apprécies cette fic autant que moi ! Tout le monde adore Dray ! Moi y compris ! Je veux le même à la maison XD Voilà la suite ! **Merci** pour tes encouragements, compliments, bisous et review lol _(oui merci) _**Bonne Lecture **! Kisu

**Sahada :** Merci pour le compliment et je renais à nouveau devant ce pardon XD La réponse à tes espérances dans ce chapitre :)** Merci** pour ta review. **Bonne Lecture !**

**Oxaline** : Oui il est bien ce chapitre _(le 34 ? Non il est nul :p) _… Il nous apprend beaucoup de choses ! J'aime Blaise et Pansy ! Surtout Blaise en fait XD **Merci** pour ta review et **Bonne Lecture !**

**Garla Sama :** Voilà tout à fait d'accord ! J'adore la discussion Blaise/Pansy ! Ah Blaise (petites n'étoiles dans les n'oeils XD) Et oui Dragon en force dans ce chapitre ou presque XD Voilà la suite ! **Merci **pour ta review et **Bonne Lecture** ! Bisous

Voici donc le fameux chapitre qui relève un peu le niveau précédent, j'espère …

Il fait un peu plus chaud par contre, retirez vos pulls XD

**

* * *

****Chapitre 35 :** L'absence de l'attrapeur serpentard 

* * *

Le jeune homme s'avança en direction des vestiaires, l'esprit ailleurs et le regard perdu dans la pelouse. Un nouvel entraînement de Quidditch venait de s'achever, amenant avec lui son lot de courbatures et d'épuisement. Le mot « Coupe » était sur toutes les bouches en cette période et chaque équipe rivalisait de ténacité pour mettre aux point toutes sortes de stratégies offensives. 

Le brun fit craquer ses doigts à l'entrée du vestiaire, sentant la fatigue s'appesantir lentement sur ses épaules. Les prochains mois allaient être décisifs pour les qualifications en finale. Tous angoissaient un maximum à cette idée. Lui, le premier. L'attrapeur dit vedette retira ses vêtements un à un, faisant fi de ses équipiers autour de lui. Sa pudeur s'était quelque peu évanouie depuis qu'un certain serpentard s'était occupé de son éducation sexuelle.

Harry promena ses doigts sur la fermeture de son sac de sport, à la recherche d'une serviette. Il se dirigea ensuite dans la première douche qu'il rencontra sur son chemin, s'isolant volontairement dans une cabine. Son besoin d'être seul se faisait de plus en plus ressentir depuis quelques temps. Aucun de ses partenaires de jeu ne lui en tint rigueur, trop rompus par les entraînements à répétition.

Le survivant glissa sa main autour du robinet et régla la température à un degré assez élevé, le regard évasif. L'eau s'écoula doucement sur son corps endolori sans que le brun n'esquisse le moindre geste, plongé dans ses pensées. L'absence de Draco commençait à devenir inquiétante ; celui-ci n'avait parlé que de quelques jours, mais Harry en était venu à compter les semaines.

Le jeune homme laissa s'échapper un soupir. S'il ne revenait pas d'ici demain, il irait parler à Dumbledore. Cette attente devenait insoutenable.

L'adolescent augmenta la température de l'eau. Ses cheveux étaient trempés, il se vit contraint de les laver. Faisant apparaître une noisette de shampoing dans sa paume, Harry commença à se masser la tête lentement, apaisant par la même occasion sa migraine naissante.

Les joues du brun se colorèrent doucement suite à la température de l'eau. De la buée se forma rapidement sur le carrelage opalin, du fait de cette douche aux allures de sauna.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Cette situation avait créé en lui un état de manque considérable. Sa main descendit peu à peu le long de son ventre halé pour s'arrêter sur sa virilité. Sa lèvre était à présent en sang. La chaleur de son touché fit renaître en lui les souvenirs de ses nuits avec le blond.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

Voilà à quoi il en était réduit, fantasmer sur son propre petit ami absent depuis trop longtemps.

Il se mordit violemment l'intérieur de la joue à cette pensée. Ses doigts redessinèrent alors, malgré lui, le chemin vers un plaisir exclusivement charnel.

Le jeune homme se retint de gémir difficilement.

Il ne pouvait que se l'imaginer, tendre et impétueux, rêvant à la sensation de son corps le surplombant. Le survivant n'avait qu'une envie : pouvoir se blottir entre ses bras dans l'obscurité de sa chambre.

Juste son odeur à lui, imprégnant chaque parcelle de sa peau.

Harry coupa l'arrivée d'eau, à bout de souffle. Cette satisfaction spontanée lui laissait comme un arrière goût à l'intérieur de la bouche, un sentiment de frustration doux-amer. Il appuya son front contre le carrelage humide de la cabine, réenclenchant l'écoulement de l'eau.

Dire que, dans quelques heures à peine, il avait cours de Métamorphose. Le survivant se sentait plus fatigué que jamais à cette idée, son lit l'appelant à corps et à cris.

Il n'était qu'une heure de l'après-midi pourtant.

Le jeune homme resta sous le jet d'eau quelques minutes encore, tournant le robinet d'eau froide au maximum. Il sortit ensuite, un peu tremblant, et enserra une serviette autour de ses reins.

Plusieurs regards surpris l'observèrent nonchalamment mais Harry n'y accorda pas la moindre attention. Il se rhabilla machinalement. Les discussions allaient bon train sur la stratégie à mettre en place pour remporter la victoire une autre année consécutive ou encore sur l'absence impromptue de l'attrapeur serpentard. Harry fusilla du regard l'inconscient qu'il avait surpris à critiquer son amant.

Il quitta ensuite la pièce sans un mot de plus. Le brun avait promis à ses deux amis de les rejoindre au plus vite. Son estomac émit néanmoins un grognement significatif qui le fit revenir sur ses positions et faire un léger détour par les cuisines.

* * *

Le jeune homme rejoignit son groupe d'amis, assis dans l'herbe un peu plus loin, et discutant joyeusement. Un sandwich à la main, il s'installa à côté de Hermione qui relisait une énième fois son devoir de Métamorphose. Ron, Seamus et Dean débattaient sur les derniers résultats de Quidditch en date, alors que Neville parcourait les pages d'un livre, appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre. Harry mordit à pleine dent dans son sandwich jambon/cornichon. 

« L'entraînement s'est bien déroulé ? » Le questionna sa meilleure amie entre deux lignes

« Hm hm » Acquiesça-t-il en savourant son repas d'infortune.

« Tiens, j'ai pris ça à midi, je me doutais que tu n'aurais pas le temps de venir à table »

L'adolescente lui tendit alors un gâteau à la cannelle et un fruit que le survivant accepta de bonne grâce.

« Au fait, tu as fait ton devoir de Métamorphose ? »

« Tu sais, depuis que je me suis fait virer de Potion, j'ai beaucoup plus de temps pour faire mes devoirs » Répondit Harry d'un sourire victorieux

« Il n'y a pas de quoi se vanter » Lui fit doucement remarquer la préfète.

Harry choisit de se comporter avec maturité pour une fois et lui tira royalement la langue. Hermione soupira, un sourire en coin.

« Et sinon hum … tu sais si les serpentards sont au point pour le match contre les serdaigles, samedi ? » L'interrogea la jeune femme de manière pas tout à fait innocente.

« Sans attrapeur, il risque d'avoir un peu de mal … » Rétorqua le brun, son regard rivé dans celui de son amie. « L'équipe n'a pas fière allure en ce moment et même si Malfoy est nul, il relevait un minimum le niveau. Ils doivent tous attendre son retour impatiemment » Déclara le jeune homme qui se sentait serpentard à travers ses propos.

L'adolescente hocha de la tête distraitement.

« Oui c'est vrai que les cours ne sont plus pareils sans lui, je n'ai plus personne avec qui rivaliser, je m'ennuie un peu » Confessa Hermione en rangeant son devoir.

« Quoi ? Malfoy te manque ? » S'offusqua Ron qui avait surpris un morceau de la conversation « Mon ego en prend un coups franchement » Rétorqua-t-il en faisant la moue « Heureusement que la fouine est gay sinon j'aurais quelques inquiétudes »

Un sourire fleurit doucement sur ses lèvres rosées.

« Mais peut être devrais-je plutôt m'inquiéter pour mon meilleur ami que pour ma petite amie ? » Plaisanta-t-il alors

Harry manqua de s'étouffer avec son gâteau à la cannelle. Ron riait joyeusement de sa remarque, sachant pertinemment qu'il ferait sortir de ses gongs le brun, de cette façon.

« Plutôt mourir que de me faire tripoter par cette vermine, il est peut être attractif mais ça reste un connard de service ! » Déclara l'attrapeur sans faillir.

« Attractif ? Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui trouvez tous. Il ressemble à un rongeur albinos, égocentrique qui plus est, il n'a vraiment que son argent pour lui, ce pauvre garçon » Se moqua le jeune homme à la chevelure rousse.

« Non, il a ses fesses aussi » Rétorqua Dean en riant

« Oh oui » Renchérit Seamus en roulant des yeux.

Harry les écouta silencieusement, une pointe de jalousie au fond de l'estomac. Dire qu'avant, cela l'aurait plutôt laissé indifférent de les entendre parler du préfet serpentard de la sorte. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à sa réaction. Hermione l'observa discrètement et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son petit ami.

« C'est aussi parce que tu n'es pas gay » Commenta-t-elle

« Ah nan, ça c'est certain » Confirma le gryffondor en observant rêveusement la jeune femme « Il en faut bien un pour sauver le groupe » Rétorqua-t-il fièrement

Il n'eut pour toute réponse que plusieurs poignées d'herbe scandalisées l'attaquant sournoisement. Les trois jeunes hommes se moquèrent ensuite de leur ami, ressemblant grandement à un épouvantail.

Neville leva le nez de son bouquin, perturbé par cette insurrection générale. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil en direction de l'horloge parlante à l'entrée de l'Ecole, leur faisant remarquer qu'il était l'heure d'aller en cours.

Ni une ni deux, Hermione les força à se lever un par un, puis les entraîna jusqu'à la salle de Métamorphose. La mauvaise troupe s'arrêta joyeusement à l'entrée de la classe, continuant leurs plaisanteries plus que douteuses. Harry, quant à lui, finissait son dernier encas, croquant dans sa pomme distraitement. Dean et Seamus se moquèrent peu discrètement de la coiffure d'un des serpentards à côté d'eux.

Tout était bon pour discréditer un serpentard de toute façon.

Le brun écouta les propos de ses deux amis tout en finissant de manger, avant qu'ils ne changent de conversation et repartent sur les résultats du match d'hier. Ron et Neville participèrent à la discussion aussitôt et critiquèrent généreusement la tactique de l'équipe adverse.

Hermione leva le nez de son devoir (qu'elle relisait encore une fois pour plus de sécurité) quand elle rencontra un regard impassible à quelques pas, détaillant avec attention l'un d'entre eux précisément.

« Tiens, Malfoy est de retour » Commenta-t-elle simplement avant de reposer son regard entre ses lignes manuscrites.

Harry fronça les sourcils et orienta son regard vers le groupe de serpentards en question. Il croisa alors le regard ombragé de son compagnon et manqua de s'étouffer avec un morceau de pomme.

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres du préfet serpentard à cette image avant qu'il ne détourne son regard pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ses camarades.

Le survivant continua à l'observer malgré tout, s'enivrant de sa présence à plusieurs centimètres de lui.

Il entendit Ron lancer une pique à l'intention du blond mais n'y porta aucune attention, son cœur semblant battre au creux de ses oreilles.

* * *

L'attrapeur serpentard se sentait littéralement épuisé, il était déjà plus de vingt-deux heures passées. 

Le jeune homme pénétra dans sa chambre silencieusement et n'alluma même pas la lumière. Chacun de ses muscles semblaient s'être donnés le mot pour lui rappeler ses semaines d'inactivité.

Le blond posa son sac dans un coin de la pièce, l'esprit ailleurs.

L'entraînement avait été des plus rudes ce soir, ses équipiers lui avaient mené la vie dure. Draco glissa sa main sous le bas de son tee-shirt pour l'ôter, il retira également ses chaussures. Le préfet serpentard étouffa un bâillement de manière nonchalante et commença à déboutonner le haut de son pantalon quand il remarqua que quelque chose clochait.

Il croisa alors deux prunelles amusées l'observant dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, leur propriétaire étant assis en tailleur au beau milieu de son lit. Le blond haussa un sourcil, un brin surpris de le trouver là. Il le questionna spontanément :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Un léger sourire fleurit au creux des lèvres du brun avant qu'il ne réponde de manière railleuse :

« Je repeins les murs de la salle de bain, ça ne se voit pas ? »

L'attrapeur serpentard choisit de ne pas relever la remarque et se tourna vers le fauteuil pour y déposer son tee-shirt.

« Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais. J'ai eu entraînement dès la fin des cours » Murmura-t-il, la tête baissée

« Je ne pouvais plus attendre » Confessa le survivant timidement

Draco acquiesça avant de se retourner vers son amant.

« Écoute, je … » Commença-t-il avec hésitation

« Mais je savais bien que c'était une mauvaise idée » Le coupa aussitôt Harry, sentant bien qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu ici

Le jeune homme se redressa prestemment et descendit du lit sans un mot de plus, certain que son impatience n'était pas partagée. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre la porte, le serpentard intercepta son poignet pour l'immobiliser. Il l'attira alors jusqu'à lui sans crier gare et l'embrassa avec conviction.

Harry ne se fit pas prier deux fois et répondit au baiser amoureusement, s'abandonnant contre lui.

Draco le poussa, de nouveau, contre son matelas et continua à l'embrasser fiévreusement, une main le long de ses reins. L'attrapeur gryffondor referma une de ses jambes derrière le dos de son amant, puis épousa la forme de ses épaules avec ses mains.

Le préfet serpentard lui mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure avant d'onduler contre lui, un sourire feint au creux des lèvres. Il retira la chemise du brun d'un geste empressé.

Harry échappa un hoquet de surprise.

Draco s'affaira ensuite à lui laisser un suçon digne de ce nom, ses doigts redessinant le renflement de son pantalon. Le survivant soupira de plaisir et caressa le dos de son partenaire avant de s'immobiliser quelques instants après.

Le jeune homme s'était également arrêté dans ses caresses, le regard plongé dans les motifs de sa couette, toujours allongé au-dessus de lui. Harry fronça les sourcils, étonné par son comportement. Il allait l'interroger quand le blond le devança :

« Excuse-moi mais je … comment dire hum … ça ne vient pas » Murmura le serpentard, les joues en feu

L'attrapeur gryffondor se redressa un peu, obligeant son compagnon à en faire de même. Il l'observa quelques secondes, un peu troublé par cette confession, ne sachant quoi dire.

« Et bien je suppose que … c'est à cause de la fatigue, entre ton voyage et l'entraînement, tu … enfin c'est normal … et puis, je hum … je savais bien que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de venir à l'improviste » Soupira-t-il avant de se relever rapidement, sa chemise à la main

« Alors c'est comme ça » Constata le blond, assis en tailleur

Harry resta debout, face à lui, surpris par cette réponse.

« Comme ça, quoi ? » Le questionna-t-il, déboussolé

« Ce n'est qu'une question de sexe entre nous » Rétorqua Draco avec amertume, regardant ailleurs

Le jeune homme l'observa silencieusement, rendu furieux par ces mots. Les muscles de sa mâchoire se crispèrent doucement suite à cette remarque, halluciné par la teneur de ses propos. Harry répliqua alors le plus calmement possible :

« N'inverse pas les rôles »

Draco leva les yeux vers lui, son regard n'exprimant alors que désespoir.

« Reste avec moi cette nuit, d'accord ? » Lui demanda-t-il à voix basse

Déstabilisé par tant de mélancolie de sa part, Harry acquiesça lentement et laissa tomber sa chemise au sol. Il accepta alors la main que lui tendait le blond et se laissa entraîner de nouveau entre ses draps. Le jeune homme le prit ensuite dans ses bras de manière possessive, nichant son visage au creux de son cou. Le gryffondor s'abandonna à cette étreinte et les recouvrit avec la couette.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué » Chuchota le blond en l'enlaçant fermement

Harry ne répondit rien, trop choqué par son élan de tendresse. Il effleura les mèches indisciplinées de l'adolescent dans geste rassurant, faisant comme s'il n'avait pas ressenti la soudaine humidité au creux de son cou.

Draco s'endormit assez rapidement, serrant celui qu'il considérait comme acquis, tout contre lui. Harry s'assoupit à son tour, déconcerté par la vulnérabilité du Prince des Serpentards.

« Si tu savais comme je t'aime, moi » Murmura-t-il avant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

**

* * *

****(À suivre) **

Un chapitre où il se passe pas mal de chose, non ?

Que j'ai eu du mal à écrire, surtout le début d'ailleurs, la suite était pensée depuis longtemps.

J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous aura plu

N'hésitez pas à m'exprimer votre avis grâce au petit bouton en bas à gauche ;)

Ma curiosité est sans borne XD

Et encore merci de lire mes pattes de mouche !


	36. L'effet d'une douche froide

**Titre :** Un Malefoy n'aime pas  
**Auteur :** dark.setsuna  
**Base :** Harry Potter (jusqu'au tome 4 car je n'ai pas lu le 5 ni le 6 même si je sais ce qui s'y passe)  
**Genre :** Slash, lemons, amours contrariées et désillusions  
**Pairing :** DracoxHarry  
**Avertissement :** Cette fic fait allusion à une relation de nature homosexuelle donc si ce genre de rapports vous déplait, passez votre chemin, cela vaut mieux …  
**Rating :** M pour plusieurs scènes plus ou moins graphiques par la suite  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon grand désespoir) mais sont la propriété de JKR (inutile de retourner le couteau dans la plaie) Seule cette fiction est à moi.

**Note&Co : **Un mot : Pardon. Et merci peut être, merci pour votre patience. Les vacances sont finies et je viens d'entamer des études de Droit. Ces deux univers sont assez difficiles à concilier et je privilégie mes études, il va s'en dire. Le temps me manque cruellement entre mes devoirs, ma vie sociale et mes fictions. Je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier ce chapitre mais il est là, c'est l'essentiel je crois. J'espère qu'il vous plaira car il est assez particulier. Merci pour tout en tout cas.

PAUSE PUB : Ma bêta-secrétaire lectrice (**Llily.B**) a écrit une fiction nommée : **Mauvais Pressentiment**. Je vous conseille d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil car ça vaut vraiment le détour.

**Remerciements :** Merci à tous, vraiment. Les RAR seront à la fin à partir de ce chapitre pour une meilleure lisibilité du chapitre. Comme d'habitude, rédigée par bêta et commenté par moi (en italique).

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

****Chapitre 36 :** L'effet d'une douche froide

* * *

Le jeune homme entrouvrit un premier œil, distinguant difficilement les motifs d'une tapisserie verdâtre. Il fronça les sourcils quelques secondes, le temps de se resituer. Sa main étouffa alors un bâillement peu gracieux avant qu'il ne se redresse.

Il était dans la chambre de Draco.

Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres à cette idée, sourire qui se défit quelque peu lorsqu'il remarqua l'absence du blond à ses côtés.

Harry passa ses doigts entre ses cheveux pour constater l'étendue des dégâts tout en réfléchissant à l'endroit où sa fouine attitrée avait bien pu passer. Son regard se porta alors sur le cadran étoilé d'un réveil dansant sous ses yeux (légèrement bosselé sur le dessus). Ce dernier indiquait 7h55. Il esquissa un sourire et repoussa l'objet avec sa main, avant de se lever.

Le brun perçut, au bout de quelques minutes, un bruit significatif provenant de la salle de bain. Il s'avança jusqu'à cette dernière et poussa la porte avec précaution.

Une odeur d'eau de Cologne parfumait la pièce, le laissant doucement rêveur.

Son attention ne tarda pas à s'orienter sur les parois à peine floutées de la douche. Il devina alors, sans grande difficulté, la silhouette élancée de son partenaire à travers les portes transparentes, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Une idée germa rapidement dans son esprit alerte tandis qu'il commençait à retirer ses vêtements. Il n'avait pas quitté ces derniers depuis la veille puisqu'il avait dormi tout habillé dans les bras du serpentard.

Le jeune homme, à présent nu, s'avança jusqu'à la cabine de douche pour faire coulisser la porte. Il croisa aussitôt le regard surpris de son amant alors qu'il pénétrait dans son espace. Le brun referma la porte d'un claquement de doigt et resta appuyé contre celle-ci.

Il sentit bientôt le regard du serpentard s'égarer sur sa peau dénudée, sans la moindre pudeur. Celui-ci l'attira alors brusquement contre lui pour l'embrasser ardemment. Harry répondit sans trop se faire prier à l'échange, l'eau s'écoulant lentement entre leurs deux corps.

Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques minutes, le souffle court et le cœur en ébullition. La main du brun caressa amoureusement le visage de son compagnon, domptant ses mèches rebelles de son revers.

« Tu sais pourtant que j'ai horreur de me réveiller seul » Se plaignit Harry, d'une moue enfantine

Un sourire amusé se peignit sur les lèvres du serpentard sans qu'il n'esquisse le moindre mot. Ses doigts enlacèrent ceux du gryffondor sensuellement avant qu'il ne le plaque violemment contre la paroi de la douche. Le survivant se laissa faire, troublé par ce brusque changement d'attitude.

Hier encore, il était en manque de tendresse et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, son enthousiasme semblait être sans limite.

Draco promena sa langue le long de son cou, déposant une série de baisers et marquant à coup de dent sa peau nue. Le brun remonta sa main le long de son épaule, le griffant doucement pour freiner son ardeur. Le jeune homme s'empara alors de sa bouche farouchement, l'embrassant comme jamais.

Mi excité mi-désappointé, l'attrapeur gryffondor se colla un peu plus contre le torse humide de son partenaire, et referma ses bras autour de son cou. Prenant ce geste comme une invitation à aller plus loin, Draco ne tarda pas à le soulever sans crier gare. Harry se vit contraint de refermer ses jambes au plus bas de son dos, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« On n'a …. pas le temps … pour ça, il est déjà … huit heures » Murmura-t-il d'une voix entrecoupée tandis que la main du serpentard lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs.

Le jeune homme en question approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et chuchota sensuellement :

« On est tous les deux des retardataires émérites, ça ne choquera personne »

Suite à ces mots, le blond scella de nouveau ses lèvres contre celles de son amant, se fondant tout contre lui. Sa main s'hasarda alors sur la descente de ses reins, effleurant les courbes de ses fesses envieusement.

Harry appuya sa tête contre la paroi transparente, il avait comme un nœud au creux de l'estomac.

Draco ferma d'un geste rapide le robinet d'arrivée d'eau, s'affairant à préciser son suçon de la veille. Le brun ne put retenir un gémissement à la sensation de ses doigts déflorant son intimité lentement.

Néanmoins, un grognement provenant de son estomac stoppa toute manœuvre en cours.

L'attrapeur serpentard baissa les yeux sur le ventre contracté du jeune homme, sa main redessinant ses abdominaux.

« Tu n'as pas mangé hier soir, je me trompe ? » Le questionna-t-il d'une voix neutre

Harry acquiesça lentement, un brin honteux. Le blond choisit alors de le relâcher et de s'écarter, cette révélation lui faisant l'effet d'une douche froide.

« Finis de te laver et descends déjeuner. On se verra plus tard »

Le jeune homme sortit de la douche, sans même que le brun n'ait l'opportunité de le retenir, légèrement frustré. Il finit de se préparer en quelques minutes et se brossa les dents avant de partir s'habiller dans la chambre.

Harry réenclencha le jet d'eau et resta dessous de longues minutes, les yeux clos.

Draco était on ne peut plus lunatique depuis son retour.

Il était surtout bien trop fier pour reconnaître que quelque chose le tracassait.

Le brun soupira.

Pourquoi n'était il pas tombé amoureux d'un Poufsouffle ?

* * *

La jeune femme était en train d'expliquer la théorie de « la pomme tournante » à son petit ami, pour le cours d'Enchantement, quand elle remarqua que celui-ci ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle orienta alors son regard vers la raison de son innatention.

« Harry ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu déjeuner avec nous ? » Questionna-t-elle aussitôt son ami

« 'pas envie de voir du monde » Marmonna le brun en mangeant un petit pain au lait serti de chocolat.

Le jeune homme était assis au sol, appuyé contre le mur en pierre adjacent à la porte donnant sur leur cours prochain. Il petit déjeunait en solitaire, à méditer sur le comportement étrange du serpentard de son cœur. Ron vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Hermione resta debout contre le mur.

« Tu n'étais pas là hier soir au dîner, non plus. Quelque chose te tracasse ? Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire » L'invita à parler le roux

« Ce n'est rien, juste un peu de fatigue et de stress pour le prochain match. Rien de fondamental » Confessa le brun

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase, qu'un groupe d'étudiants un peu turbulent traversa le couloir devant eux. Parmi cette mauvaise troupe, un jeune homme au regard de glace, marchait au côté d'une adolescente plutôt loquace.

Harry leva les yeux au son d'une voix particulièrement dédaigneuse.

Il croisa alors furtivement les prunelles orgueilleuses du maître à penser des serpentards avant que ce dernier ne tourne la tête. Le brun le suivit du regard, pensivement.

« Quel prétentieux celui-là vraiment » Ne put s'empêcher de commenter le gryffondor

Hermione contempla la scène avec une pointe de tristesse, perturbée par la mélancolie se dégageant du regard fixe de son ami.

* * *

L'attrapeur gryffondor profita de la pause entre deux cours pour aller se rafraîchir aux toilettes.

Le prochain cours de Métamorphose allait se dérouler en compagnie des serpentards. Différents groupes avaient été fixé la semaine précédente et par (un heureux) hasard, il se retrouvait à devoir effectuer une démonstration sur « la transmutation arachnéenne » avec l'aide du préfet serpentard.

Il aurait ainsi l'occasion de lui parler et de s'excuser pour ce matin.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la salle d'une démarche empressée.

McGonagall l'avait à l'œil depuis quelques temps au niveau de ses retards injustifiés.

Il pénétra dans la salle rapidement et s'apprêta à se diriger vers le pupitre de son amant dans l'intimité, quand il remarqua que celui-ci n'était déjà plus seul.

Le blond avait délibérément choisi de prendre comme partenaire un autre gryffondor. Neville, le dernier de la classe en Métamorphose. Le brun serra les dents.

Il avait toutes les peines du monde à se convaincre que ses motivations ne reposaient que sur un simple souci de garder secrète leur relation.

C'était trop gros là.

* * *

Le jeune homme sortit de la Grande Salle, l'esprit préoccupé.

Il ne l'avait pas vu au dîner.

Tel un automate, il se dirigea sans réfléchir vers la tour Serpentard. Ses pas ne le guidèrent alors que trop rapidement jusqu'à la chambre du préfet en titre. Harry se surprit à hésiter l'espace d'un instant. Il détailla ses pieds sur le seuil de la porte.

Peut être que son absence découlait de leur mésentente matinale ?

Le brun secoua la tête.

Non, ce n'était pas le genre de Draco de lâcher prise aussi facilement.

Il poussa finalement la porte doucement. Quelques mots en latin s'échappèrent alors de ses lèvres pour en déverrouiller l'ouverture.

Le brun resta figé sur le seuil de l'entrée

Le propriétaire des lieux était assis au beau milieu de la pièce, à même le sol, entourés de manuscrits et d'ouvrages épars. Ce dernier ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un simple caleçon à l'aspect délavé et semblait d'une humeur particulièrement grincheuse. Il lança un regard noir à l'intention de son visiteur inopportun.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais-là ? » Le questionna-t-il, un brin agacé

Harry s'avança à l'intérieur de la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Il fronça les sourcils, contraint de devoir se justifier.

« Tu étais absent au dîner … je … je voulais juste te voir » Répondit-il franchement

Draco baissa les yeux sur le manuscrit qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il annota quelques mots avant de le refermer.

« Voilà, tu m'as vu, tu peux donc t'en aller » Rétorqua-t-il au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

Les yeux du brun s'étrécirent suite à cette réponse. Il avait horreur quand le blond se mettait à le snober.

« Je pensais passer la nuit avec toi à vrai dire » Confessa-t-il avec désinvolture, espérant ainsi éveiller un quelconque intérêt chez son petit ami mal luné.

Draco referma d'un geste sec, le grimoire qu'il lisait jusque-là avant de l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se mit à chercher à travers ses divers ouvrages, le second volume.

« Je n'ai pas de temps à consacrer à une vulgaire partie de jambe en l'air »

« Je ne représente donc que ça à tes yeux ? » Répliqua le gryffondor, vexé

« Epargne-moi le discours de l'amant éploré, par pitié, j'ai déjà donné » Soupira l'attrapeur, en se massant les tempes.

« Alors le matin, Monsieur est limite près à me violer et le soir, il joue les effarouchés ! Souffrirais-tu d'impuissance aux premiers rayons de la lune, mon cœur ? » Railla le brun, exaspéré par son petit manège

A fleur de peau, le serpentard se redressa subitement et chassa de son passage la pile de cours qu'il avait à rattraper. Il appuya alors ses mains sur les épaules de son amant pour le plaquer avec brutalité contre la porte. N'étant séparés que de quelques centimètres à peine, Harry pouvait ressentir toute la tension se dégageant du corps de l'attrapeur. Les prunelles azurées du blond s'ancrèrent lentement à l'intérieur des siennes, le faisant frissonner discrètement.

« Il y a une différence entre vouloir et pouvoir. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne **veux** pas que je ne **peux** pas ! » Affirma-t-il avec verve

« J'ai touché un point sensible, on dirait » Se moqua le survivant en retour

« Si tu as envie de te faire sauter, va frapper à une autre porte. Ne compte par sur moi pour t'en empêcher » Rétorqua Draco avec dédain

« Si tu continues comme ça, je vais vraiment finir par … »

Mais le blond ne lui laissa pas l'opportunité de clore sa phrase et s'empara alors de ses lèvres avec violence.

Bloquant le gryffondor entre lui et la porte, le jeune homme l'embrassa avec un enthousiasme peu commun, caressant le brun sans y aller par quatre chemins.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier ce moment d'intimité, même si les conditions laissaient à désirer. Il se sentait faible à cet instant.

Draco lui mordit brusquement la lèvre inférieure, mêlant à leur baiser, sa souffrance. Ses doigts détachèrent d'un geste incisif sa braguette, son genou venant se caler entre ses jambes pour retenir en partie son pantalon. Sa main redessina son érection à travers le renflement de son boxer avant de s'aventurer à l'intérieur.

Harry retient un gémissement à cette sensation, ce dernier s'affaiblissant entre les lèvres du serpentard. Les caresses du blond étaient intempestives bien que profondément enivrantes. Quelques larmes roulèrent sur les joues de l'adolescent sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Draco balaya du revers de sa main libre la détresse de son compagnon avant de l'embrasser avec ardeur.

Harry ne tarda pas à se libérer entre les doigts du serpentard, satisfait malgré lui. Le préfet serpentard s'écarta aussitôt, le laissant à bout de souffle. Il porta sa main à ses lèvres et retourna à son travail. Le brun le suivit du regard, complètement décontenancé. Il était trop choqué pour être ne serait ce que triste ou furieux.

Draco haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il était toujours là. Il croisa le regard désemparé de son amant, l'observant silencieusement. Sa lèvre était toujours en sang.

« C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? »

Harry quitta la pièce brusquement, sans un mot prononcé.

**

* * *

****(À suivre) **

Verdict ?

Surpris(es) par le comportement de Draco ?

Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas et de toujours vous intéresser à cette histoire.

Oserais-je demander une review ?

**

* * *

****RAR : **

Lily.B demande : « Où sont les hommes ? Y'a-t-il des mecs cachés qui lisent cette fic en secret ? Répondez-moi sil vous plaîîîîttttt ! » _(Ou comment mettre une petite annonce sans payer XD)_

**Onarluca **: C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit XD Sauf sur le « cette fic devient de plus en plus géniale » Cette fic est tout simplement génialissime :) _(Oh que de compliment)_ Bah je crois pas qu'elle compte s'arrêter lol Elle m'a avoué qu'elle était dans sa période UMNP, je vais pas m'en plaindre XD Voilà la suite ! **Merci** pour ta review et **Bonne Lecture** ! _(Ouai enfin ma période a été éclipsée par le Droit Y-Y)_

**Eileen Ana** : Euh ? Mettre du temps ? C'est normal chérie ! Je te rappelle (aimablement) que l'ordi de Setsu' est parti faire un petit séjour à Darty, qu'il ne revient que le 26 et que d'ici là, elle se débrouille comme elle peut pour publier ! **Merci **pour ta review et **Bonne Lecture** de ce chapitre tant attendu ! _(Je crois que j'ai mis encore plus de temps pour celui-là, non ? La faute du Droit cette fois !)_

**Arianne Malfoy-Shinigami :** **(Première review)** Hey oui ! Il l'a fait XD Il est revenu ! mdr Contente que tu aimes en tout cas ! Déprimée ? Oui je crois que c'est le bon mot ! Et ça t'amuse qu'il ait une impuissance ? Moi ça m'inquiète XD **Merci **pour ta review **(Deuxième review) **Désolée je peux pas te dire, je ne sais pas moi-même pourtant c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de deviner ! Il paraît que c'est le truc tout con que quand on va savoir on va faire : « Ah ! Mais bien sûr ! » Perso, je sèche encore ! Il commence à me stresser le Dray tu peux pas savoir lol _(mdr)_ Pour ce qui est de ta question, blasé n'est pas vraiment le bon mot, mais oui il est épuisé mentalement ! Tu peux pardonner à Setsu' voilà la suite qui s'est fait désirer ! **Merci** pour ta 2e review, je te souhaite donc une **Bonne Lecture** lol

**Crystal d'Avalon : **Moi aussi je suis fan de la fin XD En tout cas je suis contente que tu aimes ce chapitre :) Draco est parti parce que son père est décédé (C'est bon le baiser d'un Détraqueur XD) et qu'il devait aller régler les formalités d'usage ! Voilà ! Rassure-toi, ce sont des choses qui arrivent XD Bisous !** Merci** pour ta review et **Bonne Lecture** !

**Lilianne Potter : **Contente que tu aimes la suite ! Par contre je ne suis pas du même avis que toi ! C'est mieux quand ils doivent se cacher c'est plus excitant lol De plus ça signifierait la fin de la fic et ze veux pas voir la fin lol _(oui ce n'est qu'à la fin du multipart que leur relation sera officielle, enfin il y aura une séquelle après tout de même)_ **Merci** pour ta review ! **Bonne Lecture** !

**Serpentis Draco : **Hey oui Harry et Dray sont kawaii même quand Dray et tout tristoune XD Voilà la suite !** Merci** pour ta review et **Bonne Lecture** !

**Mily Black : **Je me pose la même question et Setsu' refuse de dire quoique ce soit la sadique ! _(c'est juste une question de logique lol ou de psychologie malfoyienne)_ Du coup, j'angoisse toute seule dans mon coin et ça la fait bien marrer XD _(hihihi)_ Oui on se le partage dirons-nous lol ! Moi aussi je suis content de son retour :) T'inquiète on si attendait et la voilà XD **Merci** pour ta review et **Bonne Lecture** !

**Momo 22 : **Oui en effet et j'ai souffert le martyr XD Rassure-toi, tu n'es pas le/la seul(e) ! Et oui ! On va envie de le chouchouter ! Alala ce Serpentard quand même XD ! **Merci **pour ta review ! **Bonne Lecture** !

**La-shinegami : **Contente que tu aimes toujours autant cette histoire ! Ah ? Et tu l'imaginais comment le retour de Dray ? Marciiiiii pour l'idée lol Bisous ! Merci pour ta review et Bonne Lecture ! PS : Moi je peux pas y'en a trop plein d'elle que j'aime autant ! XD _(Merci merci)_

**Snape Black Rose : **Oui en effet XD Voilà ta suite ! **Merci** pour ta review et **Bonne Lecture !**

**Vert Emeraude : **Oui ils sont trop choupinets XD N'empêche que Dray a dû mal à capter que si Harry est avec lui, ce n'est pas que pour le sexe ! Il est pas comme ça notre Gryffondor voyons lol ! **Merci** pour ta review ! **Bonne Lecture !**

**Sahada : **Toi aussi ? lol Je ne sais pas si je dois m'inquiéter ou pas XD ! _(meuh non … enfin)_ **Merci** pour ta review ! **Bonne Lecture** ! _(rire)_

**Slydawn : **Oui moi aussi j'ai été toute chose à la fin de ce chapitre XD Et oui que dire de plus ? Tu as parfaitement résumé ce chapitre :) Et je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi XD. **Merci** pour ta review et **Bonne Lecture ! **_(Leur relation va prendre un autre tournant avec ce chapitre lol)_

**Loryah : **Et moi donc lol ! Vive Dray ! Humm pour la panne de Dray, connaissant Setsu' moi je m'inquiète lol ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'il remette ça XD _(et bah même pas … enfin)_ Oui mais rendre leur relation publique signifie la fin de la fic _(effectivement)_, quant à Hermione, ma chère Loryah tu as un train de retard ! Harry lui a tout avoué dans le chapitre 33 ! _(mdr)_ Kisu ! **Merci** pour ta review et **Bonne Lecture** !

**Egwene Al'were : **Voici la suite que tu attendais vivement ! Pourquoi Draco pleure ? Je dirais que c'est les nerfs qui lâchent ou alors qu'on aura la réponse dans les prochains chapitres XD _(Un peu des deux je dirais lol)_ **Merci** pour ta review ! **Bonne Lecture !**

**Tiftouf : **Oui Kawaiiiiiii, surtout la fin ! _(non ce n'est pas kawai, je n'aime pas le kawai) _J'adore lol ! Oui c'est sûr ! Draco est double face et on l'adore comme ça XD Oui lol n'en doutes pas XD **Merci** pour ta review et maintenant place à la suite !** Bonne Lecture !**

**Mohnn : **Lolrassure toi ! Si t'en as jamais assez à lire moi j'en ai jamais assez à betâ-lecter lol Mais non tu va pas dépérir lol parce que si je faisais comme toi, t'aurais plus rien à lire XD ou alors quelque chose avec des phrases pas françaises, des expressions à la con et des mots pris pour d'autres XD ! **Merci** pour ta review ! Et **Bonne Lecture** !

**Amy Keira **: XD ouais entièrement d'accord avec toi ! Et Draco et enfin de retour ! **Merci** pour ta review ! **Bonne Lecture** !

**Garla Sama :** Hum oui… C'est sûr XD et ça promet lol ! Ouep tout à fait ! La discussion de Blaise et Pansy n'était pas là que pour faire le décors XD _(effectivement)_ Moi aussi j'espère et je peux d'avance te dire que oui sinon ce ne serait pas un DMxHP XD Quant à savoir comment ! le mystère reste entier lol ! **Merci **pour ta reviewet** Bonne Lecture !**

**Lu-Phoenix : **Ouais Dray est revenu ! Mais dans quel état ! Désolé je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions et je ne suis pas sûre que tu trouveras les réponses dans ce chapitre. _(Concernant tes interrogations, plusieurs réponses dans les chapitres à venir. Quant à la dernière réplique de Harry, rien de particulier juste l'illustration de son amour inconditionnel pour le serpentard)_

**Drudrue : (Première review) **Tous ces compliments font plaisir à entendre :) T'inquiète moi je te pardonne, il me faut toujours trois plombes pour poster une review XD Et le principal est que tu aimes ce que tu lis :) Oui moi aussi J'aime le Draco de cet fic et tout comme toi je me demande ce qu'il a mon ange XD Setsu' garde jalousement le secret et me (nous ?) fait poireauter ! _( :p)_ Félicitation d'avoir trouver, moi je me suis fait avoir parce que je suis resté sur sa première version, à savoir que c'était le grand-père qui décédait :( _(lol) _Oui moi aussi je veux savoir ! Mais qu'a-t-il et Setsu' dit pas, « S E C R E T » on sait XD _(mdr) _Oui lol, mais la réaction des autres signifie la fin de l'histoire et je veux pas que ça finisse ! snifouille ! lol **Merci pour ta review !** **Bonne Lecture **_! (Merci pour ton mail au fait, j'y répond dès que possible juré !) _**(Deuxième review) **Tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'elle se lasse d'entendre dire que sa fic est géniale et qu'on l'adore XD _(c'est clair lol)_ Voilà la suite tant attendue, mais faudra l'excuser, elle est débordée avec ses cours de droits ! Je te **remercie** de nouveau pour ta review plus qu'enthousiaste et te re-souhaite une **Bonne Lecture** !

**Shima-chan : **Ouiiiiiiiiimoi aussi j'angoisse grave ! J'adore le voir comme ça, mais ça m'inquiète trop, j'ai l'impression qu'il va faire des bêtises :( _(Un petit peu c'est tout :p) _Hey ouais Hermione la futée et Ron la belette lool Il n'y pas que l'absence de Draco qui l'est blessé, mais aussi le fait qu'il est sous-entendu qu'entre c'était que pour le sexe alors qu'Harry, n'a jamais voulu de ça depuis le début ! C'est tout ! _(c'était un comble pour lui qu'il ose lui reprocher ça alors que c'était plus lui qui agissait ainsi au début)_ Oui chapitre génial comme tu dis ! La suite maintenant et merci de penser à moi ça fait plaisir XD (rire) **Merci** pour tes encouragements et ta review ! Place à la suite ! **Bonne Lecture** !

**Cyzia : **C'est compréhensible ! T'as vu l'état des RAR ? J'étais dans le même état que toi XD Donc tu espardonnée **! Merci **d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review** ! Bonne Lecture ! **

**Roxie-Angel : **Helloooo ! Moi aussi je trouve cette histoire super et je pense que Setsu' va continuer comme ça ! Elle est douée pour ça XD _(advienne que pourra)_ Pour répondre à ta question, je dirais honnêtement : je ne sais pas. Je sais qu'il y a des fanfikeurs écrivant du DMxHP, quand à savoir s'il y a des garçons qui lisent ce genre de fic je dirais oui mais il sont bien cachés et je suppose qu'ils sont majoritairement gay ! Maintenant ce n'est que mon point de vue ! Mais n'empêche… J'aimerais bien savoir si y'a des mecs qui lisent cette histoire ! Voilà j'espère avoir répondu à ta question. _(c'était la question existentielle du jour. Lancement du générique)_ **Merci** pour ta review et **Bonne Lecture** !

**Beautiful-Dray : **XD Voici la suite qui met fin à ton impatience :) Oui je comprends, moi aussi j'aime bien lire des fics comme ça ! Et Setsu', bah c'est ma Setsu' qui m'a contaminés aux fanfics lol _(c'est un compliment ?)_ Bah la fin tu sais, n'est pas pour toute suite encore une petite dizaine de chapitre si je ne me trompe pas XD _(un peu plus même)_ En tout cas je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise ! Gros Bisous et **Merci **pour ta review ! **Bonne Lecture !**

**Feylie (the come back ! XD) : **Lol (Agite frénétiquement ces drapeaux - avec une petite tête de Dray dessus - avec Feylie !) lol ! Bah alors Dray ? Tu pourrais être plus gentil avec une de tes fans et puis d'abord c'est Setsu' qui décide si tu pars ou non ! Niark niark ! _(lol)_ Moi je te pardonne… Ne pas avoir le moral est humain (prend Feylie et lui fais un gros câlin ) Ca va mieux maintenant ? Mais non ne t'en va pas ! Tu sais comment est Dray ! Fait pas attention à lui ! lool Non c'est pas la peine, voilà la suite : ) **Merci** pour ta review et **Bonne Lecture** !

**Lilou : (chapitre 29) **_Merci tout de même pour ces compliments et de me laisser autant de reviews. Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Mdr, pauvre Rogue et le pauvre il ne pouvait pas deviner ce qui se passait derrière la porte. _**(chapitre 30) **_Mdr, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir. Imagine ce que je devrais dire pour l'avoir écrit lol ! Mdr pour la nouvelle version. Merci beaucoup en tout cas et bonne lecture ! _

**Katoru87 : **Tu ne t'intéressais pas à HP ? Même pas pour Sirius ou Dray ? T-T _(lol) _Oui c'est impressionnant le nombre de review XD _(lol)_ Mais bon faut voir le nombre de chapitre aussi XD Alors là je suis trèèèès contente et Setsu' encore plus je suppose. _(évidemment)_ Waouh ! ça c'est du compliment ! Oui bah tu ne risques pas de voir ça chez Setsuna ! _(c'est certain, oui)_ Rien de plus frustrant je trouve ! Voilà entièrement d'accord avec toi ! Profitons de la vie ! Oui en effet c'est un exploit (applaudit bien fort sa pussycat XD) _(merci beaucoup)_ La suite ? Et bien la voilà très chère ! **Merci** pour ta review et **Bonne Lecture** !

**Vif d'Or : **Vif d'Or, la voix de la raison XD Oui elle osait douter de toi ! lol Oui moi aussi j'ai eu peur… Je me suis dit ça y est, il va le laisser partir ! _(lol ! rho c'était gros comme une maison quand même)_ Et pis non :) Et oui, il s'est bien passé quelque chose durant son absence, c'est là tout le mystère XD _( :p) _La suite là voici ! Bisou à toi aussi ! **Merci **pour ta review et **Bonne Lecture !**

**Lyj' : **XD Ouiiiiii c'est la fête on peut sabrer le champagne XD _(mdr)_ Rassure-toi, il a manqué à tout le monde XD Mais non tu ne rêvais pas, une âme charitable lui avait laissé son ordinateur pour quelques temps et une autre âme (à savoir moi) s'est défoncé et les yeux et le cerveau pour bêta-lecter et faire les RAR et j'ai été sauvagement abandonnée ! _(mdr)_ Donc oui je suis une martyre ! XD Oui bon d'accord, je te l'accorde ! Le jour où Setsu' fera 16 pages word pour un chapitre lol _(rho ça va lol je le fais mais pour GW, hum la séquelle de UMNP fera sûrement plus de 16 pages par contre)_ (N'empêche, je me demande comment j'ai fait Oo ? Et le suivant il va faire pareil ! Chuis motivé lol) Oui arrête sinon là pauvre, elle va se suicider :pppp_ (pas au programme lol) _Oui tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Vive Dray lol J'adore aussi leur relation et je te suis dans ta quête du même amour lol ! Mais non faut pas devenir jalouse, ça rend méchant ! niark niark XD Je trouve que ce passage fait pique-nique à Poudlard ! lol Euh ? Bah, la suite la voilà et pour les actions tu veux quoi ? (A part quelque chose de bien citronné ) lol Mais Setsu' serait capable de tout, si sa fainéantise n'était pas si grande XDD _( :p)_ Bon d'accord, elle est capable de tout quand elle est motivé XD _(rire) _Mais non tu recommences pas ! Tu l'encourages là ! lol J'ai pas compris l'histoires des pattes de mouches loool _(moi oui et merci lol) _Qui a dit retourne te coucher Lily ? _(moi lol !)_ Merci c'est adorable d'avoir une tite note rien que pour soi ! x Merci de compatir ! Je suis désolée si ta RAR t'as semblé plus courte que d'habitude, mais je me suis littéralement endormie, en plein milieu, alors va écrire des RAR quand t'as les snoeils, qui se ferment tous seuls XD Et bien c'était tout à fait normal, tu as très bien résumé ce que je pensais de Frères (chapitre 14 que nous n'auront pas fin septembre comme tu le dis dans ta bio Setsu' :( y'a de quoi pleurer Y-Y) _(désolée) _Oui j'aime KKM avec une Wolf addict de plus ! Il est trooooooop choupinet avec Yuuri, chuis morte de rire à chaque fois ! Alors laisse tomber je sais pas ce qu'est la WSAC (c'est partout sur et j'ai toujours pas compris YY) _(une mailing list consacré à Yuuri, même moi je le sais lol)_ Et si tu pouvais finir ta review en parlant la 'France' ça m'arrangerait lol c'est quoi ce 'ML' ? _(mailing list lol) _lol Enfin à partir de là j'ai pas compris ! Oui, oui, je suis grave, et là en plus j'ai même pas l'excuse qu'il est tard : ( En tout cas **Merci** pour ta review (T'as vu ? T'as une grande RAR XD) et **Bonne Lecture** !

**Alinemcb54 : **Lol ! C'est pas grave, ça ce comprend et du moment que tu ais lu et apprécié et bah c'est tout ce qui fait plaisir à Setsu' (les reviews c'est en option ! XD) Na na Draco bel et bien vivant :) avec des retrouvailles, assez kawaii je trouve et c'est pas pour toute suite qu'ils vont vivre leur relation au grand jour, ça marquera la fin de la fic si je n'abuse ! Setsu' tu approuves ? _(vip)_ Mais bon je dois avouer que je préfère les voir se cacher, c'est plus exaltant ! J'aime beaucoup tes citations, comme toujours, surtout la deuxième que je trouve plutôt logique XD (me too) **Merci **pour ta review et **Bonne Lecture** !

**Oxaline : **Je peux le comprendre, j'étais toute bouleversée moi aussi ! Avec des papillons pleins le ventre :( Lol Bah moi bêta lectrice/secrétaire et autre truc du genre, j'étais tout à fait au courant, mais ça m'a quand même remué : ( En effet son carrosse s'est fait attaqué, en plus il a du faire face à des Détraqueurs et non je blague XD _(mdr)_ Ouiiii moi aussi, j'aime, j'adore ! On a envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui faire des papouilles et le consoler :( Et oui, c'est Dray ! J'adore la discussion sur l'herbe… Et Ron en 'épouvantail' XD Ciao ! **Merci** pour ta review et **Bonne Lecture **de ce chapitre !

**Lily.B (Moi quoi XD et si je ne m'abuse je suis la 1100 c'est marrant lol )** : _Effectivement. Morpion, nouille, que de personnalités XD Mdr, je ne suis plus bonne à rien à cette heure-là. Je ne suis pas partie comme une voleuse, c'est MSN qui se rebelle contre moi lol. Mdr, ravie qu'elle t'ait plu. Contente que tu approuves ces scènes. Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire lol. Mdr. Merci et bisous._

**Marion-Moune** : Bonsoir la fille XD Ouais bouche en cœur et petites n'étoiles dans les yeux lol La petite scène dans la chambre est mon passage préféré d'ailleurs, j'ai dû ouvrir cette page plus de trois fois pour la relire XD _(lol) _Bon bah je crois qu'elle est rassurée maintenant ! _(vip) _Et pour MSN, on pourra toujours faire les converses à trois XD Enfin si Setsu' arrive à suivre lool ! _(c'est quoi ces insinuations, quand je te parle, qui te dit que je ne parle qu'à toi :p)_ Et j'attends ce certificat d'embauche lol _(panne d'imprimante) _mais c'est avec un réel plaisir que je parle avec toi sur le net :) Harcelée de review ? Je ne crois pas que cela la dérange XD _(non lol)_ Bisous à toi aussi ! **Merci** pour ta review et va conquérir ce nouveau chapitre lol **Bonne Lecture !**

**Marmotte : **C'est génial que tu adores tout autant cette fic ! T'inquiètes, Setsu' est aussi débordée par ses cours et donc c'est aussi dur pour elle XD _(c'est clair lol)_ Voilà la suite tant attendue ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant XD **Merci** pour ta review et **Bonne Lecture** !

**Menelor : **Je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic, ainsi que son style d'écriture tout autant que moi ! Et rassure-toi, elle ne s'arrêtera pas en si bon chemin XDD Elle aura juste un peu plus de mal a udapté XD _(lool mais euh …) _**Merci** pour ta review et **Bonne Lecture !**

**Daiya : **Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes la fin ! Perso moi j'adore, je l'ai lu je sais pas combien de fois ! C'est vrai qu'un peu de kawaii ça fait du bien : ) **Merci** d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review ! Je te souhaite **une Bonne Lecture** de ce chapitre ! _(vip merci) _

**Gin : **Je suis contente, voire extrêmement ravi que tu ADORES cette histoire, qu'on ne peut qu'aimer XD (Quoi ? comment ça je jette des fleurs ? mais… Mais pas du tout ! lol) _(ah mais je ramasse moi lol) _Ensuite je tiens à souligner que ce n'est que l'histoire de Setsuna, je ne suis que l'humble bêta-secrétaire quelque peu martyrisée (oui je tiens à mon rôle de martyr ! XDDDDD) _(mdr)_ qui vient mettre son grain de sel de temps en temps XD Alors là je compatis follement parce que cette traîtresse ! Oui c'est bien de toi dont je parle Setsu' m'a empoisonné le cerveau avec ce couple et du coup j'en suis accroc ! lol _(ptdr) _Ce sont de chouettes compliments que tu lui fait là et je ne peux qu'approuver sauf le « tabasser Colin » Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait ? (petits yeux de chien battu) Lily qui défendra Colin jusqu'au bout même si elle est à fond pour le Draco x Harry lol Alors là oui, moi aussi j'aurais aimé voir la tête de Snapy quand il crie : « Je l'aime il m'aime, on prend notre pied ensemble et c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir ! » Quant à Dumby c'est exactement ce que j'ai dit à Setsu'… il est fou mdr C'est vrai qu'elle a un don pour glisser des tites phrases comme ça, qui soit casse tout le truc par son effet hilarant ou coupe le souffle tant elles sont lyriques au choix :) _(merci, merci, merci)_ Passons maintenant aux réponses à tes questions XD : 1) Un baiser papillon, si je ne m'abuse, et juste un léger baiser, à peine appuyer… une caresse aérienne du bout des lèvres (Et non tu ne te fais pas passer pour une inculte, parce que si ça se trouve j'ai tout faux dans mes explications, mais c'est comme ça que je le comprends XD) _(si si c'est bien ça) _2) Lol oui je pense que dans la tête de Setsu' c'était ça XD Et donc pour répondre c'est comme quelqu'un qui se met dos à toi pour t'appendre à faire la cuisine ou couper quelque chose… Hum je ne sais pas si c'est très clair ! Au pire tu me le rediras et je tâcherais de faire mieux XD _(oui c'est ça) _3)Perso je connais, mais c'est trop long pour moi XD Mais c'est vrai qu'elle fait office de fic miroir avec celle de Setsu' lol _(connais pas moi mais 'vais lire quand j'aurais le temps) _4) Et pour finir je suis contente que tu aimes les RAR, moi je m'éclate toujours à les faire ! Ça me fait super plaisir que tu dises qu'on sent que Setsu' et moi on s'entendent très très bien parce que pour ma part c'est le cas ! Setsu' est quelqu'un de très spéciale pour moi, c'est un peu comme ma jumelle XD Je pense que quand on y réfléchit bien on est un peu comme Fred et Georges XD t'en penses quoi Pussycat ? _(Entièrement d'accord, si ce n'est plus encore lol)_ LOOOOOOOL On avait compris rassure-toi XD Sur ce je te **remercie** pour ta review et je te souhaite une **Bonne Lecture** !

**Blacklucifer : **A quand la suite ? Bah toute de suite pardi lol ! Je suis heureuse que tu aimes la façon dont Setsu' traite les personnages et que tu aimes cette histoire ! Je ne peux que te donner raison, tu as mis des mots sur mes pensées XD Je te** remercie** pour ta review et te souhaite une **Bonne Lecture** !


	37. Tu joues un peu trop au con

**Titre :** Un Malefoy n'aime pas  
**Auteur :** dark.setsuna  
**Base :** Harry Potter (jusqu'au tome 4 car je n'ai pas lu le 5 ni le 6 même si je sais ce qui s'y passe)  
**Genre :** Slash, lemons, amours contrariées et désillusions  
**Pairing :** DracoxHarry  
**Avertissement :** Cette fic fait allusion à une relation de nature homosexuelle donc si ce genre de rapports vous déplait, passez votre chemin, cela vaut mieux …  
**Rating :** M pour plusieurs scènes plus ou moins graphiques par la suite  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon grand désespoir) mais sont la propriété de JKR (inutile de retourner le couteau dans la plaie) Seule cette fiction est à moi.

**Note&Co : **Et voici un nouveau chapitre qui, comme le précédent, a mis un peu de temps à venir. Pardon mais j'essaye de faire selon mon rythme et la montagne de devoirs que j'ai ne me facilite pas la tâche. Ce chapitre me trottait dans la tête depuis déjà un bon moment, j'en suis à peu près satisfaite mais je suis impatiente de connaître votre avis.

PAUSE PUB : Au menu de cette update-ci, deux fictions de deux amies :

- Ma bêta-secrétaire lectrice (**Llily.B**) a débuté un multipart nommé : **L'amour a ses raisons**. Je vous conseille d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil car ça vaut vraiment le détour. Cette fiction met en scène un triangle amoureux que j'aime beaucoup. C'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire en plus ! Et les limes seront écrits par ma pomme logiquement XD

- Le multipart de **Daiya** nommé **Destinée** est toujours d'actualité, toujours aussi captivant, toujours aussi troublant d'émotion. Allez lire ;)

**Remerciements :** Merci à tous, vraiment. En ce qui concerne les RAR, ffnet vient d'instaurer un nouveau système si j'ai bien tout compris, interdisant la publication à même un chapitre. Je n'ai hélas pas le temps de répondre à toutes vos reviews mais sachez qu'elles m'ont toutes entièrement ravie et que je tâcherais d'y répondre dès que possible. MERCI BEAUCOUP honnêtement pour votre fidélité et votre patience.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 37 :** Tu joues un peu trop au con

* * *

Si ses prunelles émeraude avaient été dotées de rayons laser (comme le héros de BD moldue qu'il lisait vers ses dix ans) le nombre de serpentards dans l'ensemble de l'école pourrait se compter sur les doigts d'une main. 

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, furieusement. Et il connaissait déjà l'identité du premier qu'il désintégrerait.

« Draco Malfoy ? » Appela le dernier professeur de DFCM détenant du poste

« Présent »

Qui mieux que le prince des serpentards pourrait tenir ce rôle de premier ordre ?

Harry reporta son attention sur la discussion qu'entretenait son voisin avec le type de derrière. Ron l'avait lâchement abandonné, préférant s'asseoir à côté de sa petite amie.

« Aujourd'hui, le cours va se dérouler différemment de d'habitude car cette séance sera consacrée à plusieurs travaux pratiques, dans le cadre de duels » Annonça le professeur de son accent fortement prononcé.

Le survivant détailla d'un regard absent leur nouveau professeur de DFCM en septième année, un français exceptionnellement, il était le huitième remplaçant depuis Remus Lupin.

Le regard du brun s'obscurcit légèrement au souvenir du loup-garou et des circonstances de sa mort.

Bernard de Maupassant, plus connu sous le surnom de '_Berni, la salamandre'_, était le descendant d'un célèbre écrivain français (selon la rumeur) et arborait un teint d'une couleur tout à fait particulière. Sa peau à l'aspect légèrement olivâtre était soi-disant due à son statut d'Animagus, lui permettant ainsi de revêtir les traits d'une salamandre, d'où cette appellation reptilienne.

Harry se leva de son siège et s'écarta sur le côté avec le restant des élèves, le temps d'installer par voie magique tout le matériel nécessaire à cette séance de travaux dirigé.

Le maître à penser des serpentards se trouvait à quelques pas à peine de lui, ignorant soigneusement son regard.

'Celui qui avait survécu' fulminait intérieurement. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré leur aparté de la soirée dernière.

Draco jeta quelques coups d'œil nerveux dans sa direction, bavardant distraitement avec Zabini.

« L'objectif de cette séance est de vous apprendre le maniement d'une épée magique, essentiel lors d'un duel de haut niveau »

Harry soupira. S'il avait su, il aurait séché ce cours pour finir son devoir de Métamorphose à la bibliothèque.

« Pour cela, je vais tout d'abord demander à Monsieur Potter de bien vouloir nous faire une petite démonstration, étant donné qu'il est bien connu que celui-ci a du user de cette arme au cours de la bataille finale contre Voldemort »

Le regard du brun s'étrécit suite à cette remarque, préférant très nettement oublier cet épisode de son existence. Il s'avança néanmoins jusqu'à l'estrade où présidait son professeur et s'empara de l'épée que celui-ci lui tendait.

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui, admiratifs d'un côté, un brin jaloux de l'autre. Harry choisit d'ignorer leurs chuchotements, ses yeux tilleul perdus inconsciemment dans l'opacité de la robe d'un certain attrapeur serpentard.

« Pour qu'il y ait un duel, il nous faut donc un adversaire pour Monsieur Potter. Je crois que Monsieur Malfoy est le mieux placé pour relever le défi, étant donné la passion réputée de son père pour les épées. Je pense que celui-ci t'en a appris les rudiments, je me trompe ? »

« Non, effectivement » Répondit le préfet serpentard avec fierté

Il le rejoignit ainsi sur l'estrade et saisit l'arme avec laquelle il allait devoir affronter son amant aux yeux de tout le monde. Cet instant lui rappela un vague duel en seconde année au cours duquel il s'était pas mal ridiculisé face à un Harry, manipulant à la perfection le dialecte du serpent invoqué. Le regard du blond s'attarda discrètement sur la silhouette athlétique du héros national à quelques pas de lui, lui donnant des idées peu catholiques.

« Il vous est donc interdit de frapper votre adversaire hors de la zone réglementaire. Chaque lame est ensorcelée de manière à éviter la moindre blessure. L'utilisation de magie est sanctionnée. Sur ce, vous pouvez commencer … »

Draco se décala légèrement pour prendre place en face du brun, à une distance suffisante du moins, pour permettre un combat en bonne et due forme. Ses prunelles asphaltes déshabillèrent avec nonchalance l'attrapeur érigé face à lui.

Harry débuta subitement les offensives et enchaîna une série de coups déterminés. Il était furieux de toute évidence.

Draco contra ses attaques non sans mal, ne souhaitant pas perdre la face devant ses admirateurs.

L'attrapeur gryffondor était vraiment très séduisant quand il était en colère, et s'il n'y avait pas eu tout ce monde autour d'eux, il ne se serait sûrement pas gêné pour le faire sien sur cette même estrade.

L'épée de Harry frôla soudain son abdomen, marquant la fin du duel.

L'héritier Malfoy rencontra alors le regard agacé du jeune homme, ce dernier le fusillant littéralement. L'attrapeur gryffondor savait très bien ce qu'il avait dans la tête à le regarder comme ça. Il était exaspéré par son comportement de parfait connard et lui signifiait manifestement.

Las, Harry se retourna vers Ron qui lui fit un clin d'œil, enchanté que la fouine soit perdante. Hermione observait la scène de manière impassible.

Le professeur de DFCM commenta ensuite leur combat sommairement avant de former des groupes. Il convint que les deux attrapeurs resteraient ensembles du fait de leurs niveaux respectifs. Plusieurs zones de combats furent ainsi définies, délimitées par des champs de force empêchant leur dépassement.

Le survivant posa son épée à terre et partit aux toilettes se désaltérer avant de reprendre un nouveau duel. Draco le questionna avec désinvolture sur l'endroit où il se rendait. Harry lui répondit que de toute façon il y allait sans lui, et sortit en flèche. Il revint au bout de quelques minutes et trouva son petit ami en grande discussion avec un gryffondor connu pour sa _légèreté_.

C'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase (déjà bien chancelant).

Le jeune homme allait demander à changer de partenaire auprès du professeur en faction, quand Draco le retint, sans la moindre ambiguïté apparente, une main autour de son bras, l'autre sur sa hanche à l'abri des regards.

Le serpentard le supplia de combattre contre lui, prétextant à haute voix vouloir prendre sa revanche. Harry le repoussa sans douceur et ramassa son épée au sol.

Draco le remercia d'un sourire. Le brun lui dit de se dépêcher de se mettre en garde. Employant toutes les feintes qu'il connaissait, Harry se permit toutes les ruses face au 'roi des manigances sieur Malfoy'.

Il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait après tout.

Le préfet serpentard évita ses attaques difficilement et parvint à le repousser un court instant.

« Tu m'en veux, c'est ça ? » Chuchota-t-il discrètement

« Quelle perspicacité, tu m'étonneras toujours » Railla le survivant, un brin méprisant

Draco parvint soudainement à l'immobiliser contre lui et lui murmura d'une voix douce, bloquant ses poignets :

« Pourquoi tant de rancœur, mon cœur ? »

Harry joua des coudes et parvint à se détacher de lui, sans véritable difficulté.

« Parce que mon petit ami est un connard égocentrique qui ne pense qu'à son propre plaisir et me considère comme un chien » Déclara le brun à voix basse

Le survivant dirigea son épée vers l'épaule du blond qui l'évita de justesse.

« Tu es un peu dur avec lui. Je suis sûr qu'il t'aime malgré tout » Poursuivit Draco doucement

« Sa manière de me l'exprimer commence alors sérieusement à venir à bout de ma patience »

Le gryffondor de tout à l'heure, un certain Antony, esquissa un sourire à l'intention du blond.

Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil.

Harry le renversa brusquement au sol, la lame de son épée frôlant dangereusement sa gorge. Heureusement pour lui, qu'elle était ensorcelée. Draco posa son regard brûlant sur le visage colérique de son amant, celui-ci le chevauchant sans davantage de préambule.

« Ecoute Draco, continue à jouer au con et tu peux faire une croix sur notre semblant de couple » Le prévint sans ménagement le jeune homme.

Son bassin frôla distraitement celui du blond, responsable d'une imminente érection de la partie adverse.

« Sur ce, bonne journée _mon coeur_ » Murmura l'attrapeur gryffondor avant de se redresser.

Le cours prit fin quelques minutes après.

Harry rejoignit ses amis aussitôt.

Draco ne put que le suivre du regard, toute marque de sourire évanouie.

* * *

« Un problème ? » Le questionna subitement la jeune fille 

« Non pourquoi ? » Répondit Draco en relevant la tête de son assiette

Pansy repoussa son assiette et se tourna vers le blond.

« Intuition féminine. Si tu avais un problème tu me le dirais, n'est-ce pas ? Même si ça concerne ton mystérieux petit ami ? » Poursuivit-elle

« Naturellement »

« C'est vrai ce mensonge ? »

Draco repoussa son assiette et fit face à son amie.

« Ne commence pas … Tu sais, si tu as un problème tu peux m'en parler librement, sans forcément me rendre la pareille »

« Tes tours de passe-passe je l'ai connais par cœur, mon ange » Rétorqua la jeune fille faussement blasée

« … »

« Quel est ton problème ? »

« Je n'ai plus de gel »

« C'est un problème effectivement. Assez important pour expliquer un tel comportement »

« N'est-ce pas »

« Tu t'es fait larguer ? » L'interrogea du tac au tac la brune

« Non » Répondit le blond offusqué

« Bien »

« Bien »

« Pourquoi tu recommences à jouer au con alors ? »

Draco baissa les yeux.

Cette conversation commençait sérieusement à lui rappeler une autre en matinée.

* * *

« Harry … Harry … Harry, réveille-toi, le cours est fini » 

Le brun ouvrit les yeux difficilement.

Le cours d'histoire de la magie avait encore eu raison de lui.

Le jeune homme se redressa du banc, rassembla ses affaires pour les faire tomber dans son sac et rejoignit ses amis qui l'attendaient un plus loin.

Il allait franchir le seuil de la porte quand il bouscula quelqu'un.

Son regard se posa alors sur des lèvres qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Deux prunelles grises le fixaient avec surprise.

Draco le laissa passer.

Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot.

Comme de parfaits inconnus l'un pour l'autre …

* * *

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme marchait sans but précis, ne s'attardant même pas sur l'objet de sa ronde nocturne. 

Les couloirs étaient déserts de toute façon.

Sa journée avait été des plus lamentables. Il avait reprit un rôle qu'il s'était juré d'oublier, s'attirant les réprimandes des seules personnes qui comptaient pour lui, allant de son petit ami à sa meilleure amie.

Le préfet serpentard se mordit violemment l'intérieur de la joue, son regard s'égarant sur les dalles grisonnantes s'étalant sous ses pieds.

Quelque chose le frappa subitement dans le haut du dos. Le blond vit alors un morceau de papier chiffonné rouler sur le sol.

Il se retourna pour connaître l'origine de cette attaque quand il rencontra deux prunelles tilleul le contemplant silencieusement. Le serpentard se rapprocha de l'étudiant assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, surpris par sa présence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Le brun appuya sa tête contre un carreau et leva les yeux vers son amant.

« J'attends … »

« Tu aurais dû me le dire »

« … tes excuses »

Draco fronça les sourcils. Harry resta immobile, scrutant le serpentard de son cœur, religieusement.

Le blond baissa les yeux.

« Je suis désolé »

Il releva la tête, plein d'espoir.

Le regard de l'attrapeur gryffondor ne refléta que mépris tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter ce maudit couloir.

« Tu as eu ta chance, Malfoy »

Avant qu'il ne s'échappe, Draco le retint contre lui amoureusement, torse contre torse, fronts accolés.

« Je t'aime, pardonne-moi, tu es le seul qui compte pour moi, je te le jure » Murmura-t-il doucement, effleurant du bout des doigts les lèvres du brun

« Je ne veux pas que tu t'excuses juste pour me faire plaisir. Je veux que tu comprennes que je ne suis pas ta chose » Soupira le jeune homme à voix basse

Le gryffondor baissa les yeux vers le sol, le blond redressa son visage d'une pression sous son menton. Sa bouche n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres à peine de la sienne, leurs deux souffles se mêlant étroitement.

« Je t'aime justement parce que tu n'es pas ma chose. Je t'aime parce tu es indépendant et impulsif. Je t'aime parce que tu n'écoutes que ton propre arbitre » Confessa le blond frôlant tendrement les lèvres de son amant.

Draco repoussa le jeune homme contre le mur le plus proche, glissant lentement sa jambe entre les siennes.

« Je t'aime parce que tu es ma liberté » Chuchota-t-il au creux de sa bouche

Harry inclina peu à peu son visage et se laissa embrasser sans trop de difficulté. Draco fit courir ses doigts le long de sa joue, se délectant de la douceur de sa peau épicée. Ses mains ne tardèrent pas à se nouer au creux de son dos, les bras du brun venant réchauffer son cou.

« Ne me quitte jamais »

* * *

**(À suivre)**

Alors alors ?

Je suis impatiente de connaître votre avis sur la chose.

Même système et même sourire à chaque nouvelle review reçue ;)

Merci de lire cette fic en tout cas.


	38. Le Quidditch, toi, ton silence et moi

**Titre :** UMNP  
**Auteur :** Setsu'  
**Base :** HP (jusqu'au tome 4 car je n'ai pas lu le 5 ni le 6 même si je sais ce qui s'y passe)  
**Genre :** Slash, lemons, amours contrariées et un peu de angst  
**Pairing :** DMxHP

**Avertissement :** Cette fic fait allusion à une relation de nature homosexuelle donc si ce genre de rapports vous déplait, passez votre chemin, cela vaut mieux …

**Rating :** M pour plusieurs scènes plus ou moins graphiques  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon grand désespoir) mais sont la propriété de JKR (inutile de retourner le couteau dans la plaie) Seule cette fiction est à moi.

**Note&Co :** Déjà BONNE ANNEE 2006 ! Mes meilleurs vœux, bonne santé, bonheur et tout le tralala lol. Pardon pour le temps que j'ai mis à updater, je suis en pleine période de partiels, mes vacances ont en grande partie étaient consacrées à mes révisions, je profite de ce jour de pause que je m'accorde pour vous publier ce chapitre ;)

Je voulais aussi TOUS vous remerciez pour votre fidélité, votre patience et tous vos petits mots si gentils. Le terme « merci » est faible sincèrement.

_Gare aux yeux !_ Pas de bêta lecture cette fois, ma Lily étant en plein déménagement et coupée du net pour le moment, d'ailleurs elle va sûrement me tuer quand elle va découvrir ce chapitre écrit et publié dans son dos XD

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en tout cas.

* * *

**Chapitre 38 : **Le Quidditch, toi, ton silence et moi.

* * *

La sensation de la soie frôlant sa cuisse fit frissonner le brun. Ses doigts se perdirent progressivement entre les omoplates opalines de son amant, sa respiration encore saccadée. Les baisers du serpentard lui picotaient la nuque comme l'abeille butine la fleur. Un soupir de bien-être passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime »

La bouche du blond se fit vorace à ces mots, responsable d'une imminente brûlure. Harry croisa ses jambes dans le bas de son dos, caressant du bout des doigts les cheveux courts de son petit ami. Sa peau encore moite collait contre celle doucement vanillée de l'héritier Malfoy.

Une odeur de pleine satisfaction régnait dans l'ensemble de la pièce.

« J'ai envie de faire quelque chose de fou »

Les mains de Draco glissèrent lentement le long de son bassin et emprisonnèrent ses hanches.

« Mais ce n'est vraiment pas raisonnable » Poursuivit le gryffondor

L'ébauche d'un sourire ourla la bouche de son amant.

« Dis toujours »

Du bout des lèvres, il chuchota alors son souhait à l'oreille de son amoureux, comme un enfant dévoilant son vœu le plus cher. Draco se redressa un peu suite à cette confession. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Attirant le brun d'un geste, il enlaça ses doigts entre les siens pour le relever.

« Vendu »

* * *

Les étoiles étincelaient à cette heure de la nuit. Imaginez que le jour les chasserait dans à peine quelques heures.

Un courant d'air nocturne fit naître un frisson à hauteur de son col. Un petit brun légèrement endormi se pressa un peu plus contre son compagnon qui l'entoura de son bras, sa main dissimulée dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

La pointe de leurs deux balais traçait des sillons silencieux sur l'herbe humide du stade de Poudlard.

Ils se dirigèrent tout naturellement au centre du terrain. Une fois arrivés, les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent à contrecœur et laissèrent le froid s'immiscer entre leurs corps alanguis.

Enfourchant leurs éclairs de feu dans un geste similaire, les attrapeurs ne tardèrent pas à se retrouver dans les airs.

Harry frotta ses mains entre elles et récita une formule latine, donnant naissance à une petite balle ailée au creux de sa paume. Les yeux du serpentard s'émerveillèrent des dons de son amant tandis qu'il enfilait ses gants en cuir.

« Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour vouloir jouer au Quidditch à une heure du matin » Commenta le blond

Grâce un enchantement, le jeune homme immobilisa le vif d'or dans l'air, le temps d'enfiler à son tour des gants.

« Tu as bien un match contre Poufsouffle cet après-midi ? »

« Hm hm »

« Tu sais, beaucoup rêveraient de s'entraîner avec le meilleur attrapeur de l'Ecole » Le taquina alors le brun, le bout de sa langue tirée.

Draco rit suite à ces mots. Il effleura les lèvres de l'étudiant du revers de sa main et l'embrassa de manière succincte.

« Beaucoup rêveraient de t'avoir eu dans leurs lits avant » Ajouta-t-il

Les joues du gryffondor se colorèrent légèrement suite à cette phrase.

« Et puis pour le 'meilleur attrapeur'… encore des gryffondors ivrognes et orgueilleux qui parlent trop … ces idiots essaient vraiment de te faire gober n'importe quoi, chéri » Se moqua le serpentard.

Harry haussa un sourcil, souriant un peu.

« Ces ivrognes appartiennent à mon équipe, est-ce que je critique tes coéquipiers libidineux, moi ? Je ne compte plus le nombre de mains aux fesses, je te signale » Lui fit remarquer le survivant.

Un sourire étriqué se forma sur les lèvres de son petit ami.

« Demande à Alan, ce qui arrive dans ce cas. Il est devenu très docile avec les gryffondors à présent. Un brave garçon qui sait écouter les conseils qu'on lui donne. Je doute qu'un de mes équipiers ait osé s'aventurer dans ce genre de pratique dernièrement. Ils sont tous tellement respectueux. Il faut juste savoir leur parler, tu sais » Affirma le préfet serpentard

Harry ne put que rire en imaginant une scène de dressage orchestrée par Malfoy dernier du nom.

« Bon c'est pas le tout mon cœur, et c'est pas que ça me dérange de faire un brin de causette avec toi, mais je préfère le faire au chaud si tu vois ce que je veux dire »

« Oh mais je voulais juste te laisser un peu de temps pour te préparer psychologiquement à ta prochaine défaite, c'est tout » Confessa le gryffondor d'un ton désinvolte.

Il libéra ainsi le vif d'or de sa prison imaginaire. Draco suivit des yeux son scintillement disparaissant à l'autre bout du terrain.

« Tu rêves éveillé, mon ange. Trop de sport accumulé en une nuit » Le nargua-t-il dans un dernier baiser avant de s'élancer dans sa quête.

Harry esquissa un sourire et partit à sa poursuite aussitôt. Il effectua quelques figures pour devancer son amant et le fit rager plus d'une fois.

Rivalisant d'acrobatie et de ruses peu loyales, les deux étudiants eurent toutes les peines du monde dans leur tentative de capture de ce maudit vif d'or.

Au bout d'une demie d'heure peu glorieuse, le serpentard reprocha au brun de l'avoir ensorcelé exprès.

Harry affirma qu'il n'était pour rien dans leur malchance, que seul le manque de sommeil intervenait ici.

Le préfet rétorqua que ses mains l'effleurant à tout bout de champ étaient davantage responsables de son incompétence qu'une malheureuse nuit blanche.

Le gryffondor lui répondit que c'était en grande partie de sa faute pour ladite nuit blanche.

Draco sourit.

* * *

Bientôt plus d'une heure passée et aucune capture effectuée si ce n'est de lèvres polarisées.

Draco rasait le sol à vive allure, ses doigts à quelques centimètres à peine de l'objet virevoltant.

L'attrapeur gryffondor le rattrapa rapidement tandis qu'il distinguait le son des cloches de sa défaite.

Il opta pour un plaquage au sol en règle.

Clair, net et précis.

Le Choipeau n'avait-il pas hésité à le mettre chez Serpentard ?

Alors qu'il atteignait enfin le vif d'or, Draco se sentit brusquement basculer de son balai sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment comment.

Un corps chaud le retint prisonnier sous son poids, la fraîcheur de l'herbe humidifiant son pull.

Un court silence régna.

« Je croyais que c'était le vif d'or qu'il fallait attraper » Fit remarquer le blond, un sourire en coin.

Une tête brune se redressa alors de l'encolure de son pull et deux genoux vinrent se caller de part et autre de ses cuisses.

« Crois-moi, il est bien plus difficile de t'attraper toi qu'un vulgaire vif d'or » Chuchota le jeune homme.

Ses lèvres se scellèrent doucement contre celles du blond, oubliant tout souvenir de discorde.

* * *

« Arrête de sourire bêtement Harry, tout le monde va croire que Rogue est mort » Déclara subitement Dean

« Ou bien Malfoy » Ajouta Ron

« Il touche quasiment ses oreilles là, donc moi je dis que les deux sont plausibles » Renchérit Seamus.

Hermione secoua la tête.

_Irrécupérables. _

Toutefois, il était vrai que leur ami semblait dans la lune depuis ce matin, un sourire mystérieux plaqué sur ses lèvres.

La jeune femme passa sa main en coup de vent devant son regard absent pour le sortir de sa rêverie.

Le survivant cligna des yeux sous la surprise avant de l'observer confusément.

Elle esquissa un sourire.

Harry appuya sa tête contre l'accoudoir du canapé ocre de la salle commune, songeur.

« Le match commence à quelle heure au fait ? » Intervint soudain Neville, assis dans un fauteuil en face

« 13h30 » Répondit l'étudiant sans même réfléchir

Draco devait être en train de se préparer à cette heure.

« Poufsouffle vs Serpentard ? » Poursuivit Londubat

« Hm hm »

« Je ne sais pas si je vais y aller »

« Et bien moi je n'irais pas ! L'idée même de voir la fouine gagner me soulève l'estomac » Déclara le jeune homme roux, les bras croisés sur son abdomen, plus déterminé que jamais.

L'attrapeur gryffondor tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami, avachi sur un fauteuil à proximité.

« Tu préfères peut être rester ici à jouer aux échecs tout ton samedi après-midi ? » Rétorqua-t-il alors

« C'est toujours mieux que de voir le sourire victorieux de l'autre vermine. Ne me dis pas que tu as envie de voir ça ? » Grogna le roux

« J'aime les matchs de Quidditch, peu importe qui joue » Répondit spontanément le brun

_J'aime aussi voir leur attrapeur en plein effort mais je doute que ça t'intéresse vraiment … _

Le jeune homme se redressa prestement du canapé où il était étendu pour se préparer à rejoindre le stade.

« Dean, Seamus, vous me suivez ? »

« Un match de Quidditch, ça ne se rate pas ! » Confirma Seamus

« Et puis franchement, Malfoy est peut être antipathique mais je donnerais tout pour être à la place de son petit pantalon blanc » Ajouta Dean.

Neville haussa un sourcil.

Ron esquissa une grimace témoignant de son dégoût.

Harry passa par toutes les couleurs.

Et Hermione ? Elle ne put que rire.

« Hum oui (tousse) hm Neville, tu viens ? » Bredouilla le brun, confus

« Je ne sais pas, je vous rejoindrais là-bas au pire »

« 'mione ? »

« Je reste avec le grincheux » Répondit-elle en souriant

« Accessoirement ton petit ami » Poursuivit le roux.

« Oui accessoirement » Renchérit la jeune femme, s'appuyant contre l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

L'attrapeur gryffondor acquiesça avant de se tourner vers ses deux amis.

Ils se mirent donc en route jusqu'au terrain où aller se dérouler dans moins d'une demie heure ledit match.

* * *

Les deux équipes enfourchèrent leurs balais à l'unisson, s'envolant en chœur et sonnant le début de leur affrontement.

Harry suivit des yeux l'envolée de son compagnon tandis que le fameux vif d'or s'échappait déjà. Il croisa furtivement le regard de l'attrapeur qui arborait les couleurs de Serpentard.

Ce dernier lui sourit légèrement avant de débuter sa chasse.

Le brun écouta d'une oreille distraite le bavardage de ses amis, les yeux rivés sur le terrain et la zone d'action.

Bien que les joueurs de Poufsouffle semblaient plus déterminés que jamais à remporter la victoire, il était évident que la ténacité et l'habileté des joueurs de Serpentard viendraient à bout de leur bien piètre défense. Après un premier quart de match, le score en témoignait déjà, offrant une bonne avance aux serpents réputés pour leur tricherie.

Harry reporta son attention sur l'attrapeur de son cœur et contempla son balai aérien en compagnie de son adverse poufsouffle. Dean et Seamus ne se gênaient pas non plus pour l'observer sous tous les angles.

Le survivant sentit soudain une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se tourna vers la personne en question, persuadé qu'il s'agissait de Neville.

Mais c'était Colin.

« Bonjour Harry, ça faisait longtemps »

« Bonjour » Bredouilla le brun, surpris

Le jeune blond esquissa un sourire. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus courts mais toujours en bataille, il semblait vraiment resplendissant.

« Je suis content de te voir »

Harry sourit à son tour, heureux de se voir pardonné.

« Je suis content aussi » Murmura-t-il quelques minutes après.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent silencieux un moment, observant le match.

« Harry, est-ce que tu hmm … toujours … »

Le photographe en herbe ne savait comment poser sa question sans qu'elle n'éveille les soupçons de leur entourage. Harry coupa court à ses réflexions d'un simple mot :

« Oui »

Le survivant leva les yeux au ciel automatiquement, comme pour appuyer ses dires.

Colin observa les deux attrapeurs à son tour.

Le septième année distingua soudain un frétillement significatif à quelques dizaines de mètres de là où luttaient les deux attrapeurs.

« Le vif d'or déjà ? Mais ça ne fait qu'une demie heure » Commenta alors le sixième année

Repérant au même instant sa cible, Draco s'élança à toute allure vers celle-ci. Adrian Mackensen, l'attrapeur poufsouffle, lui emboîta le pas sans réfléchir.

Harry suivit du regard son petit ami, sentant son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer à l'idée qu'il allait bientôt l'attraper.

Le poufsouffle était très proche mais pas suffisamment pour espérer le doubler.

Draco effectua une rapide pirouette et frôla les ailes du vif d'or qui virevoltait à toute vitesse.

Plus que quelques centimètres.

Tout se passa alors très vite.

Le serpentard s'immobilisa brusquement dans les airs, sans raison aucune.

Son adversaire profita de son moment d'absence pour le devancer et empoigner la balle ailée.

La victoire revint au Poufsouffle immédiatement, laissant tout le monde bouche bée.

Un grand silence régna dans l'ensemble du stade.

Soudain, les exclamations du commentateur retentirent, suivies d'une salve d'applaudissement du côté des supporters poufsouffles et des sifflements outrés des serpentards, jurant contre l'Ecole toute entière.

Dean et Seamus n'en revenaient pas. La maison des serpents s'était fait battre par Poufsouffle, cela valait bien toute une nuit de célébration.

Harry était resté pétrifié, observant son amant redescendre à hauteur du sol et balancer son balai dans un geste de rage. Celui-ci ignora et repoussa tous ceux qui tentèrent de lui parler. Le maître à penser des serpentards marcha jusqu'aux vestiaires, tête baissée.

Les moqueries des gryffondors retentirent bientôt aux oreilles du survivant.

Mais que lui était-il arrivé, bon sang ?

Indifférent à l'euphorie ambiante et aux regards déboussolés de Colin, le brun se dirigea vers la sortie sans davantage réfléchir. Il quitta l'estrade au plus vite dans l'espoir de le rejoindre promptement.

« Hey Harry, contre Poufsouffle, c'est victoire assurée ! » Lui lancèrent plusieurs étudiants en chemin.

Mais le brun n'avait que faire du classement de Quidditch pour le moment.

Il attendit un longuement à une distance raisonnable des vestiaires que tous les joueurs dépités sortent et partent se terrer jusqu'au lendemain dans leur salle commune.

Tous sauf un.

Le jeune homme pénétra dans la pièce désertée et se dirigea vers les douches.

Il appuya sa main sur chaque porte rencontrée, cherchant à détecter une présence dans le compartiment douche.

Un silence mortifiant régnait.

Harry s'immobilisa devant la dernière cabine.

Il effleura d'une caresse la serrure qui se déverrouilla instantanément.

Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur le corps de son amant recroquevillé au sol, son visage niché entre ses genoux, sa peau nue alors en contact avec le carrelage froid des vestiaires.

Harry referma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha du blond silencieux.

Il s'accroupit à sa hauteur, l'observa un instant, ne sachant que faire. Sa main effleura malgré lui son épaule glacée, responsable d'un mouvement de tête de la part de l'attrapeur.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent aussitôt.

Ses prunelles d'un gris intense lui transpercèrent le cœur par leur désespoir débordant.

Que lui arrivait-il bon sang ? Pourquoi était-il comme ça depuis son retour ?

« Dra … »

« Ne dis rien »

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne veux pas entendre ton mépris. Laisse-moi dans mon illusion »

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? Quelle illusion ? »

Le regard du serpentard se perdit sur le carrelage opalin de la douche.

« Laisse-moi croire que je suis le seul pour toi comme tu l'es pour moi » Chuchota-t-il à peine

Silence

« Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr qu'il n'y a que toi, je n'aime que toi idiot ! Bon sang, mais dis-moi ce que tu as, dis-moi pourquoi tu as laissé ce foutu vif d'or t'échapper ! Dis-moi ce qui te passe par la tête depuis ton retour et les raisons qui te poussent à douter à ce point de moi ! Parle-moi Draco par Merlin ! » S'énerva le gryffondor.

L'héritier Malfoy ne dit mot, s'enfermant dans une impassibilité révoltante.

« Mais je t'aime ! Tu occupes la moindre de mes pensées du matin au soir ! Tu es tout ce qui compte pour moi, je te le jure ! Je ne cesse de mentir à mes propres amis pour toi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut de plus ! » S'écria Harry, les larmes aux yeux.

Draco ignora soigneusement son regard, ne supportant pas de le voir pleurer. Ses mains se crispèrent autour de ses avant-bras croisés, responsables d'une marque rouge.

Harry se redressa finalement. Debout face à lui, il soupira :

« J'en ai vraiment marre de toujours devoir venir te chercher »

Les orbes asphaltes croisèrent celles tilleul un bref instant, blessé par ces mots.

« Si tu ne veux pas parler, très bien, enterres-toi dans ton silence ! Mais ne prend pas comme prétexte que personne ne s'inquiète pour toi car c'est faux. Je tins à toi et ce quoique tu en dises »

Draco sentit une perle d'eau salée couler le long de sa joue, lentement.

« Tu sais où me trouver si tu changes d'avis »

La porte se referma, le laissant seul dans son mutisme.

**

* * *

****(À suivre) **

Fin du chapitre 38, les chapitres passent vite tout de même … (soupir)

Je vous promets qu'on approche de la véritable réconciliation malgré les apparences mdr

Il nécessaire que Draco soit en paix avec lui-même pour espérer un DracoxHarry inébranlable lol

Encore un petit problème draconien (XD) à résoudre et après ils seront inséparables.

Juré !

J'espère que ce chapitre (plus long que prévu d'ailleurs) vous a plu.

Comme d'habitude, exprimez-vous, commentez, les reviews sont là pour ça.

Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas ;)

(Pardon pour les fautes d'orthographes)


	39. Confessions houleuses, fin des quiproquo

**Titre :** UMNP  
**Auteur :** Setsu'  
**Base :** HP (jusqu'au tome 4 car je n'ai pas lu le 5 ni le 6 même si je sais ce qui s'y passe)  
**Genre :** Slash, lemons, amours contrariées et un peu de angst  
**Pairing :** DMxHP

**Avertissement :** Cette fic fait allusion à une relation de nature homosexuelle donc si ce genre de rapports vous déplait, passez votre chemin, cela vaut mieux …

**Rating :** M pour plusieurs scènes plus ou moins graphiques  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon grand désespoir) mais sont la propriété de JKR (inutile de retourner le couteau dans la plaie) Seule cette fiction est à moi.

**Note&Co :** Un chapitre publié assez rapidement, une première version écrite dès le lendemain de la précédente update à vrai dire XD Enfin la raison (éminemment logique) de cette nouvelle dispute entre les deux protagonistes. Quand vous allez la découvrir, vous allez très certainement vous dire : « Ah c'est juste pour ça ! » XDDD En réalité, étant donné la personnalité de Draco depuis le début de cette fiction et une certaine cohérence dans ses réactions, ce point était vraiment essentiel à mon avis avant qu'il n'entame réellement son histoire avec Harry. Encore une petite dizaine de chapitres à venir, avec la révélation aux grands de leur relation et deux/trois scènes qui me tournent dans la tête. Voilou J

En tout cas : M-E-R-C-I car je ne le dirais jamais assez

Pas de bêta lecture mais je ne pouvais pas patienter plus longtemps hihihi…

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en tout cas.

* * *

**Chapitre 39 :** Confessions houleuses, fin des quiproquos

* * *

Bientôt trois jours ! 

Trois jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus en aparté.

Trois jours qu'ils feintaient de s'ignorer.

Harry soupira, détaillant malgré lui le dos tendu du préfet serpentard assis un peu plus loin.

Cet après-midi avait lieu exceptionnellement la rencontre Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle et cela ne l'enthousiasmait pas plus que ça.

Viendrait-il le voir jouer au moins ?

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux vers son parchemin pour noter les derniers mots prononcés par le professeur McGonagall. La sonnerie salvatrice retentit bientôt, marquant la fin du cours. L'attrapeur gryffondor rangea rapidement ses affaires dans son sac et attendit ses amis à la sortie.

Beaucoup d'étudiants vinrent l'encourager pour le prochain match, impatients. Il les remercia d'un simple sourire, la tête dans les nuages.

Mais que faisaient donc Ron et Hermione pour mettre autant de temps à sortir ?

« Au fait, tu viens avec nous voir le match de cet après-midi ? Avec un peu de chance le balafré se fera surprendre comme toi » Soutint Blaise sur le pas de la porte.

« Je ne sais pas, il faut que je finisse mon devoir de potion » Répondit son meilleur ami d'un ton évasif

« C'est pour dans deux semaines, Dray »

« Je … »

Ses prunelles asphaltes rencontrèrent alors celles émeraudes dudit balafré, patientant sagement à côté de la porte. Il épiait leur conversation depuis le début à n'en pas douter.

« Je vais y réfléchir » Déclara-t-il enfin

« Comme tu veux, on s'installera sur le côté droit (il se retourne) Tiens ! Mais c'est le talentueux attrapeur des griffons ! J'espère que tu as bien astiqué ton manche au moins ? Ah et surtout pense à attacher tes chaussures, ça évitera que tu te prennes les pieds dans ton balai comme la dernière fois ! » Se moqua le préfet chef

« Toujours aussi drôle, Zabini. Inutile de chercher plus loin ta vocation » Rétorqua le brun avec flegme

Ses yeux se posèrent malgré lui sur le serpentard l'accompagnant.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? Aurais-tu perdu ta langue Malfoy ? » Ne put il s'empêcher d'ajouter.

Le regard du blond s'étrécit à cette remarque.

« Je préfère juste l'employer pour des travaux qui en valent la peine » Rétorqua-t-il d'une voix glacée

Ce petit jeu était ridicule.

Un sourire ironique se forma sur les lèvres du gryffondor.

« Comme astiquer le manche des autres ? » Le questionna-t-il franchement.

Son interlocuteur serra les dents sous la colère.

« Cherches pas Potter, il astiquera jamais le tien ! Bon aller viens Dray, Pansy nous attend » S'exclama alors Blaise, coupant court à cette joute verbale.

Mais Draco ne le quitta pas des yeux, silencieux.

Harry soutint son regard sans faillir.

« Bon tu viens ? » Appela le serpentard

Le blond se détourna finalement de lui.

« J'arrive »

Harry les suivit du regard tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient. Il avait comme un nœud au creux de l'estomac. Ron et Hermione le rejoignirent enfin.

« C'étaient pas Malfoy et Zabini à l'instant ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Qu'est ce qu'ils te voulaient ? »

« Hum … Malfoy voulait que je lui apprenne à jouer au Quidditch mais je lui ai répondu que sa blondeur allait poser un sérieux problème »

Ron éclata de rire. Hermione haussa un sourcil.

* * *

19 heures 30 passé, le jeune homme sortait à peine de la douche si bien que ses cheveux ruisselaient encore d'eau. Il ne portait qu'un simple pull rouge et un jean beige. 

Dire qu'il avait attrapé le vif d'or dès la première demie heure, permettant à Gryffondor d'être une nouvelle fois premier du classement sans véritable difficulté. Le match avait toutefois été reculé à 18h00 suite à un incident avec les cognards. La plupart des joueurs de son équipe célébraient déjà leur victoire dans la salle commune rouge et or. Il n'allait pas tarder à les rejoindre d'ailleurs.

Cette soirée s'annonçait de tout évidence festive.

Toutefois le survivant n'avait pas le cœur à la fête, blessé que son amant ne soit même pas venu assister au match. Tous ses amis étaient là pourtant, même Pansy Parkinson.

Néanmoins Malfoy avait joué les abonnés absents.

_L'enfoiré. _

Harry se mordit violemment l'intérieur de la joue. Il avait une furieuse envie de pleurer et se sentait vraiment ridicule de par ce sentiment. Des chuchotements dans le couloir le sortirent subitement de ses pensées. Son regard s'orienta alors spontanément vers l'origine de ce bruit et ce qu'il y vit le laissa sans voix.

Son bourreau se tenait en effet à quelques mètres de lui, batifolant avec un sixième année beaucoup trop proche de lui à son goût. Sa main reposait sur sa hanche, l'autre sur sa joue.

Le parfait Casanova en parade, goujat comme passe-temps.

Harry vit rouge.

C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase cette fois.

Son sac de sport atterrit sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Un geste un peu théâtral mais qui témoignait parfaitement de son énervement.

Il était inutile de crier, de faire une scène devant tout le monde, de jouer les amants outragés.

Il partit en courant uniquement, espérant contenir ses larmes suffisamment longtemps.

Ils penseraient tous qu'il avait oublié quelque chose dans les vestiaires, très certainement.

* * *

Draco avait assisté à cette petite scène sans un mot, un courant d'air glacial fouettant son épine dorsale malgré l'épaisseur de sa robe. 

Il avait comme un nœud au fond la gorge.

Abandonnant alors sa nouvelle proie peu délicatement, il veilla à ce que celui-ci le quitte sans plus attendre. Le blond ramassa ensuite le sac de sport abandonné et rejoignit au pas de course son petit ami révolté.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il le retrouva finalement en dehors du château, appuyé contre un arbre dans le parc. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber et tout le monde était à l'intérieur en train de festoyer. Mais cela n'empêchait pas le héro du jour d'être replié sur lui-même, assis par terre et pleurant douloureusement.

Draco sentit son cœur se briser à l'idée qu'il en était le seul responsable.

Essoufflé par sa recherche effrénée, il laissa tomber le sac juste devant l'étudiant afin d'attirer son attention. Celui-ci releva la tête aussitôt, ses yeux verts éblouissant. Le brun passa sa main au dessus de son sac pour le faire rétrécir et le mettre dans sa poche. Il ne prononça aucun mot et le regarda à peine, ses larmes lentement asséchées.

Harry s'apprêta à quitter cet endroit au plus vite, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler pour l'instant. Mais comme de bien entendu, Draco voulut le retenir coûte que coûte. D'une main autour de son poignet, il réussit à l'immobiliser contre le tronc, le plaquant entre son torse et le bois.

« Lâche-moi » Grogna le gryffondor

« Non »

Les prunelles du survivant s'obscurcirent dangereusement. Le serpentard sentit bientôt ses doigts trembler malgré lui et sa peau le brûler.

« Carbonise-moi, lance-moi tous les sorts impardonnables que tu voudras, je ne te laisserais jamais partir » Murmura-t-il alors, les muscles de sa mâchoire crispés.

Il ne devait pas céder. La douleur diminua finalement d'elle-même. Le vert n'était plus signe d'espoir à cet instant mais plutôt de colère froide.

« C'est fini Draco. C'est vraiment fini cette fois. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à toi » Déclara le brun d'un ton posé.

Il le repoussa d'un geste sec.

« Je t'aime » Soupira Draco, les yeux baissés

Harry lui envoya un violent coup dans la mâchoire pour cet affront.

« TU N'ES QU UN ENFOIRÉ ! » Enragea-t-il

Draco posa sa main contre sa joue, sentant poindre l'hématome. Il l'avait bien cherché de toute façon.

« TU PRENDS VRAIMENT TON PIED EN ME FAISANT SOUFFRIR ! DEPUIS LE DEBUT, TU N'ES AVEC MOI QUE POUR ME BAISER ! AVOUE-LE DRACO BON SANG ! » S'écria t il, à bout de nerf.

« Calme-toi » Murmura le blond tout en effleurant son bras.

L'étudiant se recula vivement.

« Ne me touche pas ! Ne repose plus jamais tes mains sur moi ! Tu peux même tirer une croix sur moi ! J'en ai marre de tes mensonges et de tes non-dits ! Mais merde, qu'est ce qui se passe dans ta tête pour justifier un tel comportement ? »

« Harry … »

Mais il l'ignora.

« Je croyais qu'on avait enfin réussi à instaurer une certaine confiance réciproque ! Je croyais même qu'on s'aimait mutuellement ! Mais depuis ton retour, je ne te reconnais plus ! Tu es redevenu ce connard de Malfoy que j'exécrais par-dessus tout ! Et tu viens de foutre notre relation en l'air, j'espère que tu es fier de toi au moins ? Que ce petit con en vaut vraiment la peine parce que tu … »

Draco l'interrompit brusquement.

« Mais je moque de lui… »

« … comme de moi, de toute évidence ! Ecoute Draco, j'ai tout fait pour t'aider, te soutenir, mais là j'abandonne ! J'en ai plus qu'assez d'être toujours le seul à faire des efforts ! Trouve-toi un autre sauveur et ne t'approche plus de moi » Déclara fermement le jeune homme.

Ramassant sa baguette au sol, il se dirigea aussitôt vers l'entrée du château, achevant leur échange en ces termes. Harry allait atteindre le perron quand il se sentit brusquement attiré vers l'arrière et plaqué contre le côté plein de l'escalier. La conversation ne devait pas s'arrêter là selon son interlocuteur. Draco le retenait ainsi de toutes ses forces contre lui, emprisonnant ses mains derrière son dos.

« Mais je ne veux pas que tu me quittes, je t'en supplie » Murmura le serpentard, les larmes au bord des yeux

« T'avais qu'à moins jouer au con » Rétorqua le brun sans douceur

Le préfet serpentard se rapprocha brusquement et le força à être près de lui. Accolant leurs deux torses, il glissa sa jambe entre les siennes, ses lèvres aux creux de son cou. Il avait un besoin féroce de le sentir proche de lui.

« Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre. Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste, Harry » Confessa Draco à voix basse

Il déposa un baiser salé sur sa clavicule à nue. Le gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel, fatigué par son manège. Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux plusieurs minutes. Harry n'avait pas le courage de le repousser, son attachement pour lui prenant le pas sur sa détermination.

Cette faiblesse le dégoûtait mais il ne pouvait pas lutter. Et son corps collé contre le sien venait à bout de sa raison cruellement.

Il l'aimait mais le haïssait de le rendre aussi misérable. Draco glissa sa main sous son pull, juste contre sa hanche. Il effleura du bout des lèvres son cou, l'humidifiant de sa salive et de ses larmes. Le blond confessa enfin la raison de son incohérence comme si c'était la clé de leur souffrance.

« J'ai peur, j'ai tout bêtement peur …»

Harry se redressa à ses mots, troublé par le tremblement de sa voix.

« Ça n'excuse rien. Tout le monde a peur » Affirma-t-il sévèrement

« Je sais que je suis impardonnable mais j'ai vraiment eu peur de me retrouver seul, de ne plus compter pour personne. Pardonne-moi » Poursuivit le serpentard d'une voix suppliante

« Tu l'as bien cherché je te signale, en te comportant comme un tombeur capricieux depuis ton retour ! » Répliqua le brun sans oser le regarder

Draco glissa sa main libre sous son menton et le contraint à l'observer dans les yeux. Il avait terriblement envie de l'embrasser pour tout oublier.

« J'ai toujours agis ainsi, c'est plus fort que moi … chacun sa carapace » Soupira-t-il

Harry demeura impassible.

« Il y a deux ans quand ma mère est morte, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou. J'ai commencé à coucher à droite et à gauche pour combler ce vide au fond de moi. Je pensais que si tous ces types m'aimaient, j'aurais l'impression de compter pour quelqu'un … mais Pansy était là pour me ramener les pieds sur terre et m'expliquer que le sexe et l'amour étaient deux choses bien différentes. Néanmoins, je n'ai pas pu me défaire de cette habitude. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas pu jusqu'à ce que je couche avec toi. »

L'ébauche d'un sourire se forma sur les lèvres du blond.

« Je suis tombé amoureux de toi sans même m'en apercevoir. Et quand tout allait enfin pour le mieux, mon père est mort. J'étais convaincu que cette annonce ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid. Je l'avais rayé de ma vie depuis longtemps de toute façon. Seulement, une fois que je me suis retrouvé dans ce grand Manoir vide et rien qu'à moi, j'ai réalisé à quel point j'étais seul, à quel point j'avais peu confiance en moi, à quel point … je ne méritais pas ton amour »

Harry resta immobile. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. La main du jeune homme effleura doucement sa joue. Il ne put réprimer un frisson. Draco retira ses doigts.

« Je ne sais pas comment j'en suis venu à te faire autant de mal, je … Harry, tu es le seul que je n'ai jamais aimé alors s'il te plait, ne m'abandonne pas » Lui demanda-t-il tout simplement.

Ses lèvres frôlèrent celles de son interlocuteur amoureusement. Un baiser sincère et déterminé. Le brun n'y répondit pas cependant. Le serpentard rouvrit les yeux et se détacha de lui, le cœur serré.

Harry détourna son regard, silencieux au possible.

Draco patienta un instant avant de gravir les marches de l'escalier quelques minutes plus tard. Le survivant attendit qu'il disparaisse à l'intérieur pour se ressaisir.

En chemin, le serpentard croisa deux joueurs de son équipe qui lui proposèrent de venir avec eux pour « mettre un peu d'ambiance » dans la salle des griffons. L'attrapeur refusa l'invitation, prétextant un mal de tête insurmontable et l'envie d'un bain chaud. Les deux batteurs le quittèrent donc pour aller se distraire et taquiner du lion pour la forme.

Draco monta quatre à quatre les marches jusqu'à sa chambre. La Tour Serpentard était déserte à cette heure. Il pénétra dans son antre d'un pas empressé et se dirigea sans réfléchir dans la salle de bain. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller barboter dans la baignoire des préfets en fait, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de quitter cette pièce. Il devrait donc se contenter d'une simple douche.

Retirant ses vêtements promptement, il tourna le robinet d'eau chaude, espérant que sa tristesse finirait par s'évaporer.

* * *

Harry pénétra dans la salle commune vivement animée, la tête ailleurs. Il rejoignit machinalement Ron qui plaisantait dans un coin avec deux poursuiveurs de son équipe. 

Il n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à rire ce soir.

Tous les gryffondors vinrent le féliciter pour sa performance. Le brun les gratifia alors d'un simple sourire forcé. La nourriture et les boissons étaient abondantes, la pièce miroitait de milles feux. Dean, Seamus et Neville se joignirent bientôt à la discussion, deux bouteilles de firewhisky sous le bras.

Mais l'attrapeur gryffondor n'était pas d'humeur à boire ce soir.

Ginny flirtait dans un coin avec son petit ami du moment. Hermione était partie chercher des verres puis rejoignit ensuite Ron qui l'attira contre lui tout naturellement. Dean et Seamus quant à eux étaient aussi saouls l'un que l'autre, ils s'embrassèrent bientôt à pleine bouche, dégoûtant quiconque de la pratique. Et Harry broyait du noir malgré l'euphorie générale. Il se laissa aller sur l'un des fauteuils de la pièce, les mots du blond lui revenant à l'esprit sous forme de litanie.

Ce brouhaha ambiant lui faisait vraiment mal à la tête et toute cette nourriture lui donnait plus envie de vomir qu'autre chose. Le plus difficile à supporter restait néanmoins les différents couples éparpillés tout autour de lui, se bécotant, s'aimant librement.

Lui aussi avait envie de se fondre dans les bras de son petit ami, lui aussi avait envie de pouvoir l'embrasser à chaque fois qu'il le souhaitait … Mais il ne pouvait pas car son petit ami était un serpentard. Il ne pouvait pas car ils venaient juste de rompre.

« Il a tout pour lui … il est beau, intelligent, honnête, brillant et toujours pas d'amour dans sa vie … quel gâchis qu'il soit gay franchement ! Moi je donnerais tout pour être sa petite amie »

Harry se retourna subitement à ces mots et croisa le regard d'une cinquième année brusquement écarlate. Le brun se renfonça alors dans son fauteuil, songeant à ses propos.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait d'abord ? Il avait un amour dans sa vie … et pas n'importe lequel : le serpentard le plus convoité de toute l'Ecole ! Si elle savait, elle s'en mordrait les doigts, cette bécasse !

C'est vrai quoi, il était convoité par un type considéré comme parfait et leur rupture ne tenait qu'à lui.

… Qu'à lui et à l'imperfection de l'autre.

La perfection n'existe pas de toute façon !

Et Draco était là et l'aimait plus que sa propre fierté.

Il était obliger de reconnaître qu'il incarnait son modèle de perfection malgré son caractère de chien.

Ils avaient déjà fait temps d'effort pour en arriver là …

_Et moi j'ai tout laissé tomber pour une vague histoire de fierté et d'incompréhension mutuelle. _

_Quel crétin franchement _

Le brun se redressa de son fauteuil et quitta la salle sans un mot. Il se dirigea sans vraiment réfléchir jusqu'à la chambre du blond, espérant l'y trouver.

Son mot de passe sonna comme une ritournelle à ses oreilles.

L'ensemble de la pièce était plongé dans l'obscurité.

Harry alluma la lumière en claquant des doigts.

L'endroit semblait désert.

Il soupira, baissant les yeux vers le sol.

Une porte claqua à se gauche, le faisant sursauter. Le propriétaire des lieux se trouvait à moins d'un mètre de lui, sa peau pâle légèrement rosie, une simple serviette nouée autour de ses hanches. Ses cheveux en batailles étaient encore trempés.

Le gryffondor l'observa sans un mot.

Un sourire charmeur fleurit sur les lèvres du préfet serpentard tandis qu'il s'approchait de lui. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son corps, testant son irritabilité.

Leurs regards se croisèrent doucement.

La main du blond effleura bientôt son cou pour réajuster le col de son pull uniquement. Il allait finalement retirer sa main quand Harry retint subitement ses doigts entre les siens.

« Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne recommenceras pas ce manège dans un mois ? » Le questionna-t-il enfin

« Absolument rien » Murmura le blond automatiquement

Le survivant fit la moue.

« Qu'est ce qui me prouve que tu ne tomberas pas amoureux d'un autre dans un mois ? »

« Je ne sais pas lire l'avenir dans les feuilles de thé, demande ça à Trelawey » Rétorqua le serpentard avec ironie

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Qu'est ce qui me prouve que je suis le seul qui compte pour toi ? »

Le serpentard passa doucement sa main libre le long de sa nuque et suivit le fil d'argent masqué sous son pull. Il y trouva pendu un anneau qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Arrachant ce dernier d'un geste sec, Draco ne tarda pas à le passer à l'annulaire gauche du brun.

« Juste ça, je crois » Murmura-t-il enfin.

Harry observa sa main un instant avant de relever la tête. Il s'approcha un peu plus du blond et se grandit légèrement. Ses lèvres effleurèrent tendrement celles de son amant pour toute réponse. L'héritier Malfoy glissa son bras autour de sa taille avant de l'attirer contre lui d'un geste franc.

« La prochaine fois, je te quitte pour de bon »

« Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois »

* * *

**(À suivre) **

Et un chapitre qui ne finit pas en sucette pour une fois XD

Assez long en tout cas ;)

J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu.

J'avoue qu'il me déplait un peu, je l'avais imaginer mieux.

J'ai vraiment hâte de connaître votre opinion en tout cas.

Merci de ne pas vous lassez … lol

Et re pardon pour les fautes, je vais me faire tirer les oreilles je le sens …


End file.
